Un secret de Slytherin
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Severus Snape va recueillir un jeune Harry âgé de neuf ans et bien trop mature pour son propre bien. Comment la scolarité d'Harry va t-elle se passer, avec un Slytherin pour père et des menaces plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Severus Snape dans le monde Moldu ?**_

Severus Snape se promenait dans Londres.

Vêtu d'un costume sombre à la coupe parfaite, il allait tranquillement dans les rues, ne se préoccupant même pas des regards gourmands qui se baladaient sur lui. Alors qu'à Hogwarts il se complaisait à s'habiller d'une lourde robe noire de Potions et de badigeonner ses cheveux d'une solution très grasse pour les protéger, une fois dans le monde Moldu, il se laissait aller à prendre soin de son apparence et à faire tourner les têtes. Certes, son nez un peu long pouvait être considéré comme disgracieux mais ses nombreuses conquêtes s'accordaient à dire que tout son corps avait une harmonie certaine et donnait un charme sans pareil. Tout à son avantage, donc.

Il entra dans une petite maison et attendit patiemment que le maître des lieux vienne l'accueillir.

-Severus ! fit un homme dans la trentaine. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

-J'ai pu me libérer, déclara simplement Severus.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans un bureau où un verre leur fut servi.

-Alors, Juan, comment va notre petite entreprise ? demanda Severus

Alors que le dénommé Juan allait de son compte-rendu, Severus plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il venait à peine de sortir d'Hogwarts et déjà, Voldemort venait après lui. Il avait été séduit par ses belles paroles mais ses antécédents avec son père avaient bien ancré en lui que chaque chose demandait une contrepartie. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait compris que trop tard, en vérité trois jours après avoir pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Voir de ses propres yeux ses potions d'excellente qualité être perverties et utilisées pour torturer des Moldus, des Nés Moldus, des Sang Mêlés voire des Sang Pur avait de quoi dégoûter toute personne avec un minimum de sens moral. Dont Severus faisait partie. Aussitôt, il était allé voir Dumbledore et avait accepté de devenir espion pour lui. Pour le protéger, le vieil homme lui avait conseillé de ne pas cacher sa mission à son ancien maître. Ce qu'il avait fait et après quelques Doloris bien sentis, il s'en était sorti.

Mais Severus ne voulait dépendre de qui que ce soit. Il avait repris contact avec un ami à lui, Juan Locke, qui s'était exilé pour poursuivre ses études de Médicomagie. Son diplôme obtenu, ce dernier avait ouvert un cabinet en France et Severus s'était associé à lui pour lui fournir toutes les potions de soin qu'il fallait. Une fois la chute de Voldemort annoncée, le maître de Potions avait proposé au Médicomage un projet fou : ouvrir une clinique privée non loin de Londres. Peu de Sorciers en effet n'aimaient les manières rustres de St Mungo et s'ils en avaient les moyens, ils préfèreraient plutôt aller dans un endroit à leur écoute. Emballé, Juan avait accepté et depuis, la clinique Black Rose avait une réputation à faire pâlir tous les hôpitaux Sorciers. Devant la fuite des patients vers cet établissement d'un nouveau genre, St Mungo avait bien tenté de faire intervenir le Ministère pour le faire fermer mais Severus et Juan avaient bien fait les choses et de plus, Black Rose marchait sur des fonds privés, ce qui la rendait totalement hors de portée du Ministère. Même s'il avait pris le poste de professeur de Potions à l'école de sorcellerie, Severus gardait toujours un œil sur la clinique.

-J'ai un nouveau patient, fit soudain Juan. Un Moldu.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Severus

Avec son père Moldu violent, il avait tout fait pour ne plus s'approcher d'eux. Pas qu'il haïsse les Moldus, seulement qu'il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre au pire de leur part.

-Oui, répondit Juan. Un enfant, en fait. Il vient du Surrey.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ? interrogea Severus

-Ses parents ont été orientés par un collègue Cracmol, expliqua Juan. Je l'ai appelé et il m'a dit que c'était par pur hasard qu'il était tombé sur eux.

-Raconte, pressa Severus.

-Ils racontent que leur fils a toujours eu une petite queue en bas du dos, sourit Juan. Mais qu'inexplicablement, en une nuit, elle s'est mise à grandir pour devenir … une queue de rat.

-C'est possible ? demanda Severus

-La queue en bas du dos ? Oui, confirma Juan. Mais elle est enlevée quelques mois après la naissance chez les Moldus. Quant à chez nous, les rares fois où ça arrive, c'est supprimé tout de suite. Mais si tu parles de la transformation, c'est de la magie ou je ne m'y connais pas.

-Intentionnelle ? fit Severus

-Je ne crois pas, hésita Juan. C'est puissant et en même temps brouillon. Magie accidentelle, j'en suis quasiment sûr. Mais crois-moi, le gosse qui a fait ça est très puissant.

-Assez pour passer sous les détecteurs du Ministère ? sursauta Severus

L'homme s'était penché sur le mode de détection des Nés Moldus ou assimilés par le Ministère. Des capteurs magiques étaient disséminés à travers tout le pays et donnaient l'alerte quand un pic de magie était repéré. Sauf quand une source de magie était proche et dissimulait le lanceur. Dans ces cas-là, notamment aux alentours de Diagon Alley, des capteurs plus précis étaient posés.

-Il aurait dû les faire exploser, tu veux dire, sourit Juan. Ça fait deux jours que j'essaie de démanteler ce qu'il a fait. Et j'en viens à croire qu'il me faudrait son aide pour enlever ce qu'il a fait.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, devina Severus.

-Tu es professeur dans une école, déclara Juan. Enfin, pas le plus pédagogue mais tu sais comment t'y prendre avec les enfants. Tu pourrais le convaincre d'inverser ce qu'il a fait.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ? demanda Severus

-Alors tant pis, haussa des épaules Juan. Je ferais de la chirurgie Moldue.

-Donne-moi l'adresse du gosse, capitula Severus.

Lui aussi était intrigué. Peu d'enfants pouvaient contrer la puissance d'un Médicomage de la renommée de Juan. D'un geste de baguette, il changea ses habits en quelque chose de moins conventionnel puis transplana vers la gare la plus proche.

N'étant jamais allé dans le Surrey, Severus s'était rabattu sur les transports Moldus pour arriver à bon port. Tranquillement, il se promena dans les rues de Little Whining, la ville où habitait le petit garçon hospitalisé. Devant les regards suspicieux des habitants, il partit à leur rencontre et se présenta comme un futur habitant de la ville. Tout de suite, les regards se firent plus chaleureux et les langues se délièrent. Il en apprit bien plus qu'il ne voudrait sur les voisins. Mais les commères s'arrêtèrent toutes sur un évènement récent : l'hospitalisation d'un petit garçon.

-Vous voyez, fit la vieille femme, le petit Piers s'est fait attaquer par le délinquant de neveu des Dursley. Ses parents l'ont immédiatement emmené voir un médecin quand il s'est plaint d'un mal de dos. Et quand ils lui ont demandé qui lui avait fait ça, il a tout de suite désigné ce vaurien.

Severus, poliment, but une gorgée de thé.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, hésita Severus.

-C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, sourit la femme. Ce vaurien s'en prend toujours à un groupe de garçons dont fait partie le petit Piers. Il leur vole leurs affaires, ou autres choses encore. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il frappe. Pourtant, il est largement plus petit que tous les autres. En fait, on ne croirait même pas qu'il a huit ans, il en fait moins que ça.

-Ce garçon devrait être puni … fit Severus.

-Oh, mais il va l'être, s'exclama la femme. Dursley compte bien le placer à St Brutus, le centre de redressement pour mineurs.

-Il y a donc une école par ici, fit Severus, voulant franchement changer de sujet.

-Vous avez des enfants ? s'enthousiasma la femme

-Non, je suis professeur, expliqua Severus.

-Bien sûr, fit la femme. Elle se trouve à quelques rues d'ici.

Après avoir obtenu les indications nécessaires, Severus prit congé de la commère et se rendit à l'école. C'était à son avis le seul moyen de savoir lequel d'entre eux était Sorcier, bien que son instinct lui disait de s'intéresser au neveu des Dursley.

Une fois devant la bâtisse, il se jeta un sort de Désillusion et entra à l'intérieur. Il se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur, heureusement absent, et regarda les dossiers des enfants d'environ huit ans. Il trouva rapidement celui de Piers et vit que le directeur avait annoté les amis du petit garçon. Par curiosité, il regarda les dossiers et tomba sur celui de Dudley Dursley. Il grimaça en voyant la photo, il ressemblait vraiment à un cochon. Mais il se figea net en relevant le nom de sa mère.

_Pétunia Dursley née Evans. _

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé sur la sœur de Lily ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il continua à lire le dossier. Et il tomba des nues.

_Point particulier : son cousin vit avec lui. Nom : Harrison James Potter. _

Le souffle de Severus se coupa. Dumbledore n'aurait pas osé placer le Survivant dans une famille Moldue, qui plus est dans celle de Pétunia Evans, sa tante, qui haïssait tout ce qui appartenait à la magie, non ?

Avec précipitation, Severus s'empara du dossier du jeune Harry Potter. Et se figea.

Harry ne paraissait vraiment pas ses huit ans. On lui aurait donné six, tout au plus. Ses lunettes étaient visiblement cassées et rafistolées avec du ruban adhésif et il avait l'air malade. Severus pouvait concéder qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à James Potter. Mais alors qu'il s'était préparé à haïr le Survivant pour être le fils de James Potter, il vit de plein fouet qui était Harry Potter. Un orphelin qui ne savait pas qui était ses parents. Et cette haine factice s'estompa d'elle-même, remplacée par une inquiétude légitime pour le bien-être d'un enfant. Il passa directement aux notes du directeur.

_Les parents de Dudley Dursley, les tuteurs d'Harry Potter, sont très clairs à son sujet : il serait un fainéant et ferait toujours des bêtises. Certains de ses camarades se sont souvent plaints de s'être fait volé des affaires et ils accusaient tous le jeune Potter. Ses devoirs seraient toujours bâclé selon ses professeurs mais il a des notes plus que correctes lors des contrôles et montre toujours un intérêt discret sur ce qui est fait en classe. Sa petite taille et ses airs malades ont tout de suite alertés ses professeurs mais Pétunia Dursley a déclaré qu'il serait de constitution faible. Mais elle n'a jamais autorisé qu'Harry soit examiné par un médecin ni que l'infirmière de l'école ait accès à son dossier médical. Il est toujours vêtu de vêtements trop grands pour lui mais encore une fois, Pétunia Dursley nous a dit que c'était ainsi que son neveu préférait s'habiller._

Severus nota que les dernières lignes étaient manuscrites.

_Les professeurs successifs d'Harry Potter et de Dudley Dursley ainsi que moi-même nous pressentons qu'il se passe des choses pas très claires au 4 Privet Drive, là où les deux enfants vivent. Plusieurs fois, quand Mrs Dursley venait chercher son fils en voiture, le jeune Potter repartait à pied et seul. La différence de qualité des vêtements entre les deux cousins est flagrante et ayant moi-même des enfants, je sais qu'ils mettent toujours ce que les parents leur donnent de mettre. Le jeune Potter est quelqu'un de très craintif et calme, ce qui ne colle pas avec le caractère de délinquant dont se plaignent souvent les Dursley. Caractère qu'a totalement le jeune Dursley. Les plaintes contre le jeune Potter proviennent toutes de la bande de Dursley mais j'ai contre eux le triple provenant de _tous_ les enfants de leur classe et des classes inférieures. L'ancien directeur est parti il y a deux ans après une dizaine d'années de bons et loyaux services car il avait trouvé un meilleur poste. La vérité, après que je sois allé lui parler, c'est qu'on l'avait remercié car il avait demandé à ce que les services sociaux enquêtent sur les Dursley. Quand ils ont appris cela, ils ont fait jouer leurs relations pour faire déclarer par l'enquêteur qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans le foyer Dursley et ont fait renvoyer le directeur. C'est malheureux à dire mais s'il se passe effectivement quelque chose avec Harry Potter, nous sommes tous dans l'impossibilité de faire intervenir les organismes gouvernementaux. _

Severus grogna. Les notes étaient vraiment alarmantes et connaissant Pétunia Evans, les soupçons de maltraitance sous-entendus pourraient bien être véridiques. Il fit une copie du dossier de Potter et, après mûres réflexions, celui de Dursley aussi, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il lut attentivement les deux dossiers avant de se décider à regarder de plus près ce fameux 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Je suis surprise de voir que ce chapitre ait autant plu ! A la base, je ne pensais pas développer autant cette histoire mais actuellement, il y a 44 chapitres d'écrit ! J'ai été très inspirée par le sujet et rassurez-vous, je compte la terminer rapidement.  
J'avais voulu publier une semaine après le précédent chapitre mais mon boulot et l'absence d'une connexion internet potable, sans compter mon ordi qui a commencé à faire des siennes m'en ont empêché. Je vais quand même faire une sauvegarde de secours parce qu'avec la chance que j'ai, mon ordi va sans doute me planter au moment où je m'y attendrai le moins !  
Arrêtons là la parlote et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_Crystal of Shadow_

_**Une face très sombre de la nature humaine**_

Severus arriva à l'aube devant la maison des Dursley. Après avoir lu les dossiers des deux enfants, il avait fait appel à un détective privé pour une véritable enquête sur les Dursley. Il l'avait choisi Sorcier mais étant habitué à travailler avec les Moldus car il ne voulait aucune trace. Et maintenant, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait réellement chez eux.

Bardé de sorts pour ne pas être repéré, Severus fut surpris en voyant qu'il pouvait aisément entrer dans la maison, malgré qu'il soit porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il savait que le directeur n'aurait pas pu être aussi imprudent. Il rangea ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête et avec discrétion, entra dans la maison. Il entendit des bruits de pas au premier étage et supposant que la famille se préparait pour la journée, visita le salon. Il remarqua un nombre impressionnant de photos familiales avec trois personnes qui ressemblaient étrangement à un morse, une girafe et un cochon. Mais aucune photo d'Harry, rien. Il y regarda à deux fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper mais aucun doute. Harry ne semblait pas exister dans cette maison. Il allait se rendre à l'étage après que la famille soit descendue mais un bruit dans la cuisine le fit se retourner. Croyant que c'était Pétunia, qu'il se souvenait incapable de cuisiner, il se dirigea là-bas. Et là, il eut un choc.

Harry Potter était en train de cuisiner. Seul. Il préparait le petit déjeuner et d'après ses gestes, ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce ne fut que quand Pétunia arriva qu'il sortit de son état de stupeur et s'écarta de son chemin.

-Espèce de bon à rien ! gronda Pétunia. Tu n'as toujours pas terminé le petit déjeuner et Vernon va descendre !

-Je termine, tante Pétunia, fit Harry d'une voix faible.

-Et ne me réponds pas, insolent ! siffla Pétunia en le giflant

Elle allait sûrement en faire plus mais la voix de son mari la ramena dans la salle à manger. Harry finit de dorer le bacon avant de la déposer dans un plat qu'il apporta sur la table. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Severus qui l'avait suivi, il ne s'installa pas à table mais retourna dans la cuisine pour commencer à la nettoyer.

_Mais il ne mange pas ?_ s'étonna Severus

-Garçon ! hurla Vernon

Harry lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

-Oui, oncle Vernon ? fit Harry

Pour réponse, il reçut un gros coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux. Mais il eut le mérite de ne pas lâcher une seule plainte.

-Ça, c'est parce que Pétunia m'a dit que tu lambinais pour faire le repas, cracha Vernon. Je veux que la vaisselle soit faite et la cuisine nettoyée avant que je parte. Et si tu tardes trop, tu iras à l'école à pied.

-Oui, oncle Vernon, répondit Harry en se carapatant.

Severus observa avec effarement la famille engloutir ce qu'il y avait sur la table pendant que le petit dernier s'échinait à rendre la cuisine étincelante. L'homme eut le sombre espoir qu'ils allaient débarrasser la table mais ils laissèrent la salle à manger tel un champ de bataille. Le petit Harry dut donc débarrasser et faire la vaisselle en un temps record. Mais malheureusement, au moment où il posa le torchon, ils entendirent la voiture partir. Harry soupir lourdement et alla chercher ses affaires scolaires _dans le placard sous l'escalier_ avant de courir dehors.

Severus ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était ça, la vie du Survivant ? Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore en le confiant à Pétunia ?

Il décida de continuer en se rendant à l'école. Bien évidemment, Dudley était bien à l'heure et avait vite retrouvé ses amis. Par contre, aucune trace d'Harry. En attendant, Severus étudia le comportement du jeune Dursley. Mis à part quelques garçons de son âge, personne ne voulait s'approcher de lui. Et il comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsque son groupe entraîna un enfant dans un coin à l'abri des regards des adultes pour lui voler sa nourriture et le rouer de coups. L'enfant avait beau revenir en pleurant devant les professeurs, il n'attirait pas l'attention, de même que le comportement de délinquant de Dursley.

La cloche sonna soudain et les élèves se mirent en rang pendant que les derniers parents partaient. Inquiet, Severus chercha du regard Potter mais il ne le vit nulle part. Les instituteurs firent entrer leurs élèves et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry arriva au bout de la rue. Le directeur, qui accueillait les derniers retardataires, lui fit un sourire triste avant de le faire entrer dans l'école. Le petit garçon le remercia rapidement et courut pour rattraper juste à temps sa file, sans que qui que ce soit ne remarque son retard. Severus fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et haleta. L'école se trouvait à l'opposé de Privet Drive, ce qui voulait dire que Potter avait traversé tout Little Whining en une demi-heure à peine. Lui-même avait mis le même temps en marchant tranquillement. Un enfant de son âge aurait dû mettre le double.

Il en aurait mis sa main à couper mais il semblait que la magie du jeune Potter soit bien plus active qu'il ne lui était normalement demandé à son âge. Et dans ce cas-là, elle le faisait que s'il y avait danger. Il ne souhaitait ça pour aucun enfant, même le fils de James Potter. Il attendrait la fin de l'enquête mais il était sûr d'une chose : il allait sortir Harry de là.

L'enquête mis quelques mois avant que Severus n'en reçoive les conclusions. Les Dursley étaient pires que ce qu'ils croyaient.

A la tête de la principale entreprise de la région, Vernon Dursley faisait régner sa loi. Comme toute l'économie locale reposait sur lui, il ne se gênait pas pour terroriser ses voisins. De même, il entretenait de bonnes relations avec l'administration locale et achetait purement et simplement les membres pour qu'ils ferment les yeux sur ses petits travers, les prostituées qu'il invitait régulièrement dans son petit appartement aménagé dans l'usine ou les délits dont se rendait déjà coupable son fils.

Pétunia, vraie mégère, dévoilait à tout va les secrets des gens, allant du soi-disant dîner préparé avec amour de la jeune mariée qui avait été en fait apporté par le traiteur jusqu'à l'adultère, que ce soit vrai ou non. Ainsi, elle s'était mise toute la ville à dos, même ses « amies » qui venaient la voir tous les quelques jours pour prendre le thé. Mais comme son mari tenait les rênes, les habitants faisaient profil bas.

Dudley, du haut de ses maintenant neuf ans, aurait déjà eu un casier comme délinquant juvénile si son père n'avait pas étouffé toutes les affaires le concernant. Si on avait pu regarder attentivement les archives de la police, on aurait pu voir de nombreuses plaintes pour harcèlement, racket, vol à l'étalage et coups et blessures. Mais à chaque fois, les policiers déclaraient un non-lieu, avec le concours de l'argent de Vernon et le fait qu'il accuse à chaque fois le petit Harry Potter.

Ce dernier avait la vie la plus misérable qu'on pouvait imaginer. Severus l'avait compris, il était face à de l'esclavage moderne, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le petit garçon se levait toujours à l'aube, bien avant toute la maison, pour préparer le petit déjeuner puis, quand sa famille avait terminé, faire la vaisselle et nettoyer la cuisine, le tout non sans recevoir des coups pour des fautes imaginaires. Ensuite, il allait à l'école, toujours à pied et avec des tenues absolument pas adaptées pour la saison. Là-bas, il avait été isolé avec efficacité par la bande à Dursley, dont il était en fait la principale victime. Le soir, il avait pour ordre de nettoyer la maison et le jardin ainsi que de préparer le dîner. Pendant que sa famille mangeait à table, lui patientait dans la cuisine qu'il commençait à nettoyer avec méticulosité. Enfin, quand ils avaient terminé, il devait tout nettoyer derrière eux et pouvait enfin aller se coucher. Le petit n'avait droit qu'à un repas par jour, celui qu'il prenait à l'école, tandis que son cousin mangeait à toute heure, ce qui expliquait son obésité. En lisant le rapport, Severus avait vraiment craint que Dursley père se serait permis de toucher Potter plus que de raison mais aucune preuve n'en avait été rapportée. Il se contentait de le battre avec force, ne voulant pas réaliser qu'à chaque fois, il brisait les os du petit garçon que sa magie réparait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La décision de Severus avait été prise depuis longtemps, l'enquête avait pour seul but de le conforter dessus. Pour cela, il avait pris connaissance des protections que Dumbledore avait posées sur la maison des Dursley. Et il avait été tout simplement furieux.

Outre de simples barrières de protection, le directeur avait mis toute la ville sous un dôme qui empêchait le Ministère de percevoir la magie de Potter. En apprenant ça, Severus avait beaucoup pesté. Combien de Nés Moldus le directeur avait-il condamné, surtout quand on savait que quand on était en présence de beaucoup de magie active, de nombreux potentiels Sorciers étaient révélés ? Par acquis de conscience, il avait vérifié et il s'était avéré que Potter était le seul Sorcier présent en ville. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Il y avait également une barrière empêchant les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres d'entrer, une autre pour ceux qui avaient de mauvaises intentions contre Potter et une dernière pour empêcher tout Sorcier n'ayant pas le bon mot de passe d'arriver jusqu'à Potter, sûrement en prévision des fans du Survivant. Mais toutes avaient une condition sine qua non pour fonctionner.

Il fallait que l'enfant se sente chez lui et considère les habitants comme sa famille.

Or, en étant esclave, c'était très loin d'être le cas. En vérité, seul le secret de la résidence de Potter l'avait protégé. Rien d'autre.

Severus avait ainsi eu la preuve que Dumbledore ne se préoccupait pas du tout de son protégé, croyant à tort que les liens du sang allaient faire que Pétunia allait élever Potter comme son fils. Des fois, Severus pouvait étrangler ce foutu utopiste. Sa propre vie, dont Dumbledore avait pu voir les conséquences quand ils avaient dû étudier l'Occlumencie ensemble, était la preuve que les liens du sang ne pouvaient empêcher la violence dans une famille. Et il pensait bien que Lily Evans avait dû expressément demander dans son testament que son fils ne soit pas confié à sa sœur, celle-ci ayant commencé à la détester bien avant qu'elle ne quitte l'école.

Alors il avait décidé de vraiment protéger Potter. Il savait parfaitement que les administrations Moldues et Sorcières n'étaient pas du tout liées donc il avait décidé d'adopter le petit garçon. Mais connaissant ses tuteurs actuels, ces derniers n'allaient pas le lui laisser comme ça. Et il fallait aussi qu'ils paient pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Il s'était donc approché de son grand ami Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier, croyant que Voldemort allait lui apporter le pouvoir financier et politique dont il rêvait, avait très vite déchanté et avait été tenu à la gorge jusqu'à sa chute. Chute qui lui avait été très bénéfique puisque maintenant, il était l'un des plus proches conseillers du Ministre de la Magie. Certes, il savait que son maître allait revenir mais il avait pris la décision de le combattre avec toute la fourberie dont il disposait.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Severus l'approcha. Il voulait acculer Dursley et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à sa fierté, son entreprise ? C'était le domaine de spécialité de Lucius et ce dernier fut ravi de pouvoir l'aider, surtout que dans le monde Moldu, ce genre de transaction était beaucoup plus délicate à effectuer, encore plus quand la discrétion était de mise. Bref, un véritable défi dont était friand Lucius.

Ainsi, en moins de trois mois, Severus racheta la moitié des actions de la Grunnings, Inc., dont Dursley était le directeur, et Lucius un tiers. Les nouveaux propriétaires décidèrent de rencontrer le directeur de l'entreprise pour savoir s'il voulait le remplacer ou pas.

Ce fut en tremblant que Vernon Dursley entra dans la salle de réunion, sous les sourire narquois de ses employés.

-Dursley, fermez la porte et asseyez-vous, ordonna Lucius.

Les deux hommes avaient décidé que ce serait Lucius qui mènerait les négociations. La seule condition que Severus avait émise était que Dursley lui donne la tutelle définitive de son fils en gage de bonne volonté. Lucius avait été plus que surpris mais son ami lui avait promis de s'expliquer après. Le blond avait donc accepté.

-Dursley, je suis lord Malfoy et voici lord Prince, fit Lucius. Nous sommes les nouveaux propriétaires de votre entreprise.

Le blond ne put qu'être dégoûté de l'air servile et dégoulinant d'hypocrisie qui apparut sur le visage du morse en entendant leurs titres. Bien, les négociations allaient en être plus faciles.

-Nous nous sommes aperçu que cette entreprise pouvait devenir bien plus que ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, d'où notre achat, fit Lucius. Cependant, en nous penchant sur les comptes, nous avons relevé des points curieux.

Dans son enquête, Severus avait vu de Dursley piochait allègrement dans les caisses de son entreprise pour son compte personnel. Du genre, tous les bénéfices, sans rien insuffler dans l'entreprise elle-même pour le renouvellement du matériel entre autres. Ce dont se plaignaient très souvent les employés, d'ailleurs. Les deux lords virent le morse transpirer abondamment.

-Je peux vous expliquer … balbutia Dursley.

-Mais nous vous écoutons, susurra Lucius en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-C'est la faute du comptable ! s'exclama Vernon. Je n'avais pas de preuves, comme je ne suis pas comptable, mais je savais qu'il se passait des trucs avec le fric de l'entreprise !

Lucius agrandit son sourire. Comme prévu, l'explication était totalement bancale et ne tenait absolument pas la route. Dursley avait changé plusieurs fois de comptables et les mêmes erreurs de lignes apparaissaient. Ce n'était définitivement pas un problème de comptable mais bien du patron.

-Nous avions déjà prévu d'en changer, fit Lucius devant le soupir de soulagement de Dursley. Mais, poursuivit Lucius, nous avons déjà fait étudier les livres de comptes par un comptable indépendant et il est formel. Quelqu'un se sert dans les caisses de cette entreprise.

Vernon perdit aussitôt toutes ses couleurs.

-Et en étudiant depuis quand ce détournement de fond avait eu lieu, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul point commun. Vous, Dursley, asséna Lucius.

Vernon était sur le point de défaillir. Tout son système venait d'être découvert et il allait être viré. Viré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Pétunia ?

-Cependant, fit Lucius, nous nous sommes aperçus que votre stratégie pour les ventes de l'entreprise avait toujours été gagnante. Nous nous posons donc la question de savoir si nous vous gardons ou pas.

-Je serais un très bon atout pour la Grunnings ! s'exclama Dursley. Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez !

_Nous y voilà,_ songea Severus.

C'était l'opportunité dont avait besoin Lucius pour remplir l'une des conditions de Severus.

-Tout, vraiment ? demanda Lucius. Qu'avez-vous donc à nous proposer ? Cette entreprise nous appartient déjà !

-J'ai une villa à Majorque, si vous voulez ! s'éclaira Vernon

-Nous sommes lords, je vous rappelle, siffla Lucius.

Simplement insinuer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent était un blasphème pour le blond !

-Vous avez des enfants ? réfléchit Vernon. J'en ai un qui pourrait très bien convenir ! Il sait tout faire !

Lucius et Severus furent horrifiés. Vernon Dursley leur proposait ni plus ni moins qu'une vie humaine pour rester à la tête de son entreprise.

-Vraiment ? dit Severus d'une voix de velours

Dursley se tassa dans son siège. Bien que très douce, la voix de lord Prince promettait mille et une menaces …

-Un enfant que j'ai recueilli, balbutia Vernon. Il n'a plus de famille et ma femme ne voulait qu'un enfant. Vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez …

-Il est clair qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu chez vous, constata Severus. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir confié à un orphelinat ?

-Ma femme ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne qu'on l'avait abandonné … se justifia Vernon.

-Nous allons y réfléchir, fit Severus. Nous vous recontacterons.

Vernon n'en attendit pas plus pour se carapater le plus vite possible vu son poids. Lucius n'attendit pas que la porte soit refermée pour lancer plusieurs sorts garantissant leur intimité.

-Ce porc ose vendre son propre enfant ! rugit Lucius

-Ce n'est pas son fils, rectifia fraîchement Severus. C'est celui que je veux. Et cette proposition tombe vraiment à pic.

-Severus ! s'insurgea Lucius. Il s'agit quand même d'un enfant !

-Dans cette famille, cet enfant, comme tu dis, n'est rien de plus qu'un esclave, rétorqua Severus.

Le blond se figea.

-Un esclave ?! fit Lucius. C'est un Sorcier, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu veux le récupérer !

-Oui, fit Severus. Et ensuite, je vais faire tomber cette pourriture pour la fin de sa misérable vie.

-Je suis avec toi, décida Lucius. Les enfants doivent être protégés.

Les deux amis quittèrent les lieux et rentrèrent chez Lucius. Durant les deux jours suivants, ils rédigèrent un contrat qui, pour la suite de leur plan, n'engageraient ni leur responsabilité, ni leurs fortunes et encore moins la tutelle de l'enfant qu'ils comptaient bien récupérer. Pour cela, ils se procurèrent auprès du département de l'enfance Moldu et Sorcier les documents relatifs à un changement de tutelle et, par pure précaution, relatifs à une adoption plénière. Avec Gringotts, ils rédigèrent un contrat magique inattaquable sur tous les points qui rendrait définitive la tutelle de Severus Snape sur le jeune Sorcier, dont Lucius ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. D'ailleurs, Severus songeait très fortement à mettre sous Fidelitas le fait qu'il serait le nouveau tuteur d'Harry Potter. Il savait qu'on pouvait tomber sur l'information par hasard et la révéler au grand public. Et ça ne passerait franchement pas du tout si Voldemort l'apprenait.

Trois jours après leur entrevue, les deux lords convoquèrent de nouveau Dursley dans la salle de réunion.

-Voici votre nouveau contrat de travail, déclara Lucius en lui tendant un petit paquet de feuilles. Vous garderez votre poste uniquement si vous arrêtez vos magouilles et si vous nous confiez la garde de l'enfant dont vous parlez définitivement.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de lire, Vernon signa directement le contrat. Lucius puis Severus signèrent à leur tour.

-Nous passerons demain soir chez vous pour récupérer l'enfant, lâcha Severus. Qu'il soit prêt pour dix-neuf heures !

Et ils partirent. Après avoir remercié Lucius, Severus rentra au manoir Prince. Il se rendit au premier étage et choisit une suite tout près de la sienne. Il demanda à un Elfe de maison de l'aérer, de la nettoyer et de la préparer pour l'arrivée d'un enfant de neuf ans environ. Il partit ensuite dans son bureau pour réfléchir.

Harry allait se sentir totalement bouleversé. Il n'allait rien comprendre à ce qui lui était arrivé sans compter qu'il fallait sûrement le mettre au courant concernant le monde Sorcier. Mais d'abord, il fallait le mettre en confiance. Chose qu'il ferait avec attention.

Ensuite, il fallait le protéger. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il allait récupérer la tutelle d'Harry Potter, ni les Death Eaters, ni les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore en tête. Et enfin, il allait apprendre la vie à ce jeune Potter. Pas la version édulcorée de Dumbledore et encore moins celle de Voldemort, bien trop malsaine. Non, il allait élever Harry Potter pour qu'une fois adulte, il puisse faire ses choix en son âme et conscience. Pas une arme au service de l'un ou l'autre camp.

Il prit sa plus belle plume et écrivit.

_Lady Longbottom, _

_Je me permets de vous écrire car j'aimerai vous soumettre un problème délicat qui ne peut être couché sur le papier. _

_Pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes au plus vite ? _

_Je vous remercie par avance. _

_Lord Prince _

Il cacheta l'enveloppe et l'envoya avec son corbeau, n'ayant pas confiance en les chouettes qui pourraient se faire intercepter. Ensuite, il se cala dans son siège.

Peu de personne savait qu'il avait repris le titre de lord Prince lorsque son grand-père, Joachim Prince, avait été assassiné. Dans le plus grand secret, il avait pris possession de son héritage, comme son grand-père lui avait demandé. Sa mère et lui avaient beau ne plus se parler, mais Joachim avait réussi à contacter son petit-fils peu avant qu'il n'aille à Hogwarts. A eux deux, ils avaient fait planer le doute sur la succession Prince pour ne pas que des vautours ne tournent autour de l'héritier, notamment Voldemort. Severus avait tu à tous sa fortune, sauf à Lily, qui avait fait dans la foulée un serment Sorcier de ne révéler à quiconque son secret, comprenant son importance. Il l'avait révélé à Lucius qui en avait fait de même après qu'il eut besoin de son aide à propos de son héritage. Et il comptait mettre une autre personne dans le secret. Augusta Longbottom, matriarche de la famille, était l'une des figures emblématiques du monde Sorcier. Elle avait refusé de rejoindre les familles dites de la Lumière, sous la houlette d'Albus Dumbledore, et encore moins les Death Eaters, contrôlés par Voldemort. Elle gardait sa neutralité et gare à ceux qui voudraient lui faire changer d'avis ! Voldemort s'y était cassé les dents, même après qu'il ait torturé à la folie Franck, son fils et Dumbledore également, après qu'il ait convaincu Alice, sa belle-fille, d'élever Neville, son fils, comme le désirait Dumbledore et non selon les principes Sang Pur et le bon sens commun. D'ailleurs, quand elle s'en était aperçue, Augusta avait tout simplement retiré l'enfant à la garde de sa mère et avait décidé de l'élever. Dumbledore avait bien tenté de protester mais Augusta lui avait rabattu le caquet en lui jetant en pleine figure qu'elle voulait que son petit-fils sache réfléchir par lui-même, et non comme lui le voudrait. Et depuis lors, Dumbledore n'avait plus pu approcher le jeune Neville.

Elle pourrait parfaitement l'aider pour élever Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Je viens de remarquer que j'avais oublié une chose importante dans les chapitres précédents : le disclaimer ! Tout auteur de fanfiction se doit de rendre à César ce qui est à César !  
Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent donc à J. K. Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en les utilisant et je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus !  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à qui que ce soit mais ce problème sera rapidement réglé.  
Concernant le rythme de publication, vu le nombre de chapitres dont je dispose, je pense publier au moins deux fois par semaine. De façon sûre le samedi mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé pour le deuxième jour.  
Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**Crystal of Shadow**_

_**Comment se débarrasser d'un problème gênant**_

Harry Potter ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis une semaine, les coups pleuvaient encore plus que d'habitude et là, Vernon était rentré à la maison, tout heureux.

Harry était loin d'être stupide. Il avait compris que le traitement qu'on lui réservait chez lui était loin d'être normal. Il ne faisait que comparer comment Dudley était chouchouté et lui frappé. Certes, il était peut-être un monstre qui avait tué ses parents mais il voulait avoir droit à des câlins lui aussi ! Très tôt, il avait développé son esprit de rébellion mais l'avait soigneusement dissimulé. En effet, si un seul mot sortait de travers, il était frappé donc il gardait le silence ou répondait avec des phrases les plus courtes possibles. Il n'ouvrit donc pas la bouche depuis la cuisine où il préparait le dîner tandis que Pétunia servait à Vernon un verre de whisky.

-Les nouveaux propriétaires sont géniaux, sourit Vernon. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me virer mais ils viennent de m'annoncer qu'ils me gardaient !

-Je le savais, fit Pétunia.

-Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, sourit Vernon d'un air mauvais. Nous allons être débarrassés de notre petit souci …

-Tu es sûr, Vernon ? hésita Pétunia. Si on l'apprenait …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai attentivement lu le contrat, mentit Vernon. C'est impossible !

Harry ne sut donc pas de quoi parlaient ses tuteurs. Mais il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net le lendemain matin.

-Garçon ! hurla Vernon. Aujourd'hui tu n'iras pas à l'école ! Je veux que la maison soit étincelante quand je rentrerais et le repas succulent !

-J'y veillerais, grinça Pétunia.

Un repas d'affaires, donc, soupira Harry. Dès que Vernon en avait un, lui était privé d'école pour nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, y compris le garage et la cave où les invités n'iraient jamais de leur plein gré. Ces jours-là, le petit garçon ne mangeait jamais et il n'avait le droit de s'évanouir à bout de force que quand le dîner était terminé, la vaisselle faite et la cuisine nettoyée. Pas avant sinon il avait droit en plus à une correction bien méritée, qui était bien plus forte si la soirée s'était mal passée à cause des manières déplorables de Dudley.

Rapidement, il termina le petit déjeuner et regarda avec envie Dudley partir pour l'école. Aussitôt, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. D'abord le jardin. Ramasser les feuilles mortes, tondre la pelouse, aérer le terreau, arracher les mauvaises herbes et repeindre la barrière. Rien que cela lui prenait une bonne partie de la matinée. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire la gouttière par chance parce que Pétunia avait estimé que les voisins se poseraient trop de question s'il le voyait faire, vu qu'on ne faisait pas monter un enfant aussi jeune sur une échelle pour un travail aussi dangereux. Ensuite, il passait au garage où il passait le balai et ramassait le bazar qu'y avaient mis Vernon et Dudley en cherchant leurs affaires. Idem dans la cave mais les deux hommes de la famille n'y allaient jamais donc il n'y avait juste que du nettoyage à faire.

Venait la maison en elle-même. Comme Harry nettoyait le rez-de-chaussée tous les jours avec une méticulosité à faire frémir la plus acharnée des ménagères, il n'y avait à faire qu'un nettoyage de routine. Le plus dur à faire restait l'étage.

En effet, l'étage se composait de sept pièces, quatre chambres, des toilettes, une salle de bain et un bureau. Harry commença par la chambre d'amis, réservée exclusivement à Marge Dursley, la sœur de Vernon. Elle n'était utilisée que deux fois par an donc le ménage était simple. Il passa à la chambre de Pétunia et Vernon, qui restait relativement propre, Pétunia étant quand même une maniaque de la propreté puis il passa aux pires pièces de la maison.

La chambre de Dudley était un vrai champ de bataille. Ou plutôt, _les_ chambres de Dudley. Alors que lui n'avait qu'un placard, Dudley avait deux chambres, la seconde servant uniquement à ses affaires qu'il avait cassées ou dont il ne voulait plus. En tout cas, dans les deux, on retrouvait des papiers de bonbons, de gâteaux, des chewing-gums collés par terre, des cahiers déchirés, des feutres qui séchaient, en bref de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ses parents avaient estimé que ce n'était pas la peine d'apprendre à leur fils chéri les vertus du rangement comme c'était toujours à Harry de passer derrière. Et comme la pièce n'était jamais aérée, cela sentait littéralement le fauve. Et deux bonnes heures pour tout ranger à la convenance de Pétunia. Mais Harry était sûr, les pièces reprendraient leur aspect normal dès le lendemain.

La salle de bain et les toilettes étaient un vrai cauchemar, notamment parce que les hommes Dursley se faisaient un malin plaisir de faire tous leurs besoins partout sauf à l'endroit qu'il fallait. Donc le petit garçon se retrouvait souvent avec de l'urine par terre, voire la grosse commission quand Dudley voulait se montrer particulièrement odieux, une salle de bain inondée, l'eau de la baignoire encore présente, la mousse à raser et le dentifrice encore dans le lavabo et autres joyeusetés. On aurait cru que Pétunia hurlerait en voyant ça mais elle avait trouvé la parade : elle faisait sa toilette avant ses hommes et utilisait uniquement les toilettes du bas qu'elle savait être toujours propres.

Enfin le bureau. Harry ne l'aimait pas parce que c'était là qu'il recevait toutes ses corrections. La pièce était bien tenue sauf qu'il devait nettoyer des traces étranges et gluantes sur la moquette, le fauteuil et le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était également dans cette pièce que son oncle se masturbait régulièrement et qu'il laissait le soin à son neveu de nettoyer. Il laissait également traîner les magazines pornographiques qu'Harry faisait tout pour ne pas regarder après avoir été choqué par une photo d'une femme nue et totalement offerte.

Quand tout cela était terminé, il passait à la cuisine. Pétunia concoctait le menu, c'était à Harry de s'exécuter. Pendant qu'elle se préparait pour le dîner, Harry s'échinait à réussir le dîner, car c'était son ticket pour aller dormir sans coups. Chose qu'il faisait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Même les amies de Pétunia vantaient ses aptitudes en cuisine mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même elle jalousait Harry qui malgré son âge, cuisinait largement mieux qu'elle.

Quand elle redescendit, Harry mettait la touche finale au repas. Pétunia l'observa de haut en bas avant de soupirer.

-Garçon ! siffla Pétunia. Va prendre une douche et ensuite tu mettras tes habits les plus propres.

Harry ne laissa pas son étonnement s'afficher. S'il devait s'habiller, c'était qu'il devait assister au dîner. Or, ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, quand une dame lui avait demandé si tout se passait bien chez lui. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une douche très rapide, se lava les dents et se coiffa du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis rentra dans son placard pour en sortir des vêtements à peu près potables, les seuls qui n'avaient pas appartenu à Dudley avant.

Et sur les ordres de Pétunia, il attendit dans la cuisine.

Vernon était arrivé pendant qu'il faisait à manger et se tenait déjà prêt dans son coutume qui soulignait parfaitement tous ses bourrelets. Dudley avait été préparé dans la foulée et son costume de premier de la classe ne lui allait pas du tout. Et Pétunia, dans sa robe de soirée, était l'image de la parfaite mégère.

A dix-neuf heures pile, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Déjà, les Dursley se tenaient prêts à accueillir leurs invités. Et quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Harry fut subjugué.

Le blond était très grand et avait un air froid qui n'invitait que très peu à la discussion. Il émanait de lui un charisme auquel le petit garçon était sensible. Et bon point pour lui, les Dursley semblaient particulièrement le répugner.

Mais celui qui marqua le plus le brun était l'autre homme. Pas aussi grand que le blond mais de grande taille également, le brun avait un regard abyssal. Mais surtout, on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se battre, comme les personnes qui appartenaient aux services secrets de Sa Majesté. Mais plus que tout, il inspirait une confiance sans nom au petit garçon malgré ses airs, avouons-le, de tueur.

-Lord Malfoy, lord Prince, fit Vernon avec un air bien hypocrite. C'est un honneur que de vous recevoir dans mon humble demeure.

-Milords, s'inclina Pétunia en faisant la révérence.

Après une légère tape sur le bras, Dudley imita sa mère de façon pitoyable. Harry, ne voulant pas s'humilier comme son cousin, il inclina simplement la tête de façon respectueuse, se récoltant un regard noir de son oncle.

-Si vous voulez prendre la peine de passer au salon, susurra Pétunia.

Lucius voulut refuser mais un seul regard de Severus le convainquit de suivre l'horrible femme. Déjà qu'il avait été choqué par le mauvais goût qui semblait régner dans la maison. Et ses yeux avaient été pratiquement brûlés par les tenues des trois Dursley. Le blond ne voulait pas en voir plus. Mais Severus tenait à ce petit garçon, celui qui détonait fortement du reste de sa famille.

Alors qu'ils passaient tous dans le salon qui rivalisait de mauvais goût avec les tenues, Lucius se décida à examiner le petit garçon. Malgré ses vêtements visiblement neufs, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout à sa taille. Son visage était émacié, comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez à manger. Ses cheveux noirs de jais n'avaient jamais dû rencontrer un peigne de toute sa vie. Ses lunettes étaient réparées par un morceau de papier transparent qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Elles gâchaient totalement l'éclat de ses grands yeux verts.

Verts ?!

Cette teinte d'yeux lui rappelait ceux de …

Lily Evans.

Mais alors … ?

Le blond fit obstruction des yeux verts pour les remplacer par d'autres marrons.

Lucius faillit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

Par Morgane, comment Severus avait-il fait pour retrouver le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le célèbre Harry James Potter, dans cette antipathique famille Moldue ?!

Se reprenant, Lucius s'assit non sans hésitation sur le canapé recouvert d'un tissu qui crissait quand on s'asseyait dessus. Severus, quant à lui, se demandait qui en Angleterre, recouvrait encore ses meubles de plastique.

-Où est l'enfant ? demanda Lucius, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps

-Ne désirez-vous pas un verre ? proposa Vernon. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez même dîner ici, ma femme est une excellente cuisinière.

Severus retint un rictus ironique. Cela devait faire longtemps que Pétunia n'avait pas touché à une seule casserole, depuis qu'elle avait laissé la cuisine à son neveu en fait.

-Nous sommes attendus, balaya sèchement Lucius. L'enfant, je vous prie.

-Garçon ! gronda Vernon. Approche …

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Dès que Vernon prenait une voix douce, il fallait qu'il obéisse dans la seconde. D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, il avança vers les deux inconnus. De près, Lucius remarqua que ses estimations étaient en dessous de la réalité. Le garçon n'avait que la peau sur les os. Constat alarmant quand on voyait la graisse qui suintait littéralement de l'autre petit garçon dans la pièce.

-Comment vous appelez-vous, jeune homme ? demanda Lucius

-Harry, monsieur, répondit le petit garçon.

-Un nom peut-être ? insista Lucius

-Harry Potter, monsieur, répondit Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, fit Lucius en lançant une œillade victorieuse à Severus qui se renfrogna. Savez-vous ce qui se passe ce soir ?

-Non monsieur, fit Harry.

-Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes ? demanda Lucius

-Non monsieur, fit Harry.

-Moi je sais ! coupa Dudley. T'es le type qui a dit que papa pouvait garder son boulot ! Dis, t'as des bonbons ?

Severus et Lucius regardèrent fixement le garçon mal élevé. Et ses parents ne le réprimandaient même pas !

-Nous sommes effectivement les nouveaux propriétaires de la Grunnings Incorporation, déclara Lucius. Et en effet, nous avons décidé de maintenir Mr Dursley à son poste.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu cet enfant de ce qui allait se passer pour lui ? demanda Severus

-Un oubli de ma part, marmonna Vernon.

-Je vois, siffla Severus.

L'homme se tourna vers le petit brun qui attendait patiemment.

-Monsieur Potter, fit Severus. Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, votre oncle a gardé son emploi. Cependant, en échange, il a accepté de vous confier à moi. Avez-vous une objection ?

-Non monsieur, répondit Harry.

-Des questions peut-être ? proposa Lucius

-Où vivrais-je ? demanda finalement Harry

-Chez moi, annonça Severus. Lord Malfoy a déjà sa propre famille et je suis encore célibataire. Il y aura bien assez de place pour deux au manoir Prince.

-D'autant plus que cette demeure est ridiculement immense pour deux personnes, ricana Lucius. Elle est presque plus grande que la mienne !

-A peu de chose près, souffla Severus. Je pourrais m'acheter plus petit mais j'aime cette maison. Et mon argent servira plus à offrir à cet enfant tout ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

-C'est pas juste ! hurla Dudley. Je veux aller à sa place !

-Lord Prince … tenta Pétunia.

-Nous partons, fit Severus qui ne voulait pas contenter ce gamin pourri gâté. Monsieur Potter, avez-vous des affaires à récupérer ?

-Oui, monsieur, hocha de la tête Harry.

-Allez-y, fit Lucius. Nous devons parler à votre oncle et votre tante. Pourriez-vous envoyer votre fils dans sa chambre ?

-Je veux rester ! hurla Dudley

-Monsieur Dursley, gronda Severus. Veuillez-vous rendre dans votre chambre. Maintenant.

Severus avait utilisé sa voix de professeur cruel et sadique qui ne voulait absolument pas être désobéi. Et il semblait qu'elle soit efficace même en dehors des cachots puisque le petit garçon détala sans demander son reste.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons commencer, déclara Lucius.

Il sortit de sa sacoche une liasse de papiers.

-Voici les documents qui nous permettent d'obtenir de façon pleine et définitive la garde du jeune Harry Potter, expliqua Lucius. Signez-les et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de lui.

Le couple s'empressa de signer toutes les feuilles sans même prendre la peine de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit, à la grande incrédulité des deux lords.

-Voilà, fit Vernon. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester dîner ?

-Non merci, répondit sèchement Severus. En espérant que nous n'aurons plus à nous revoir.

Severus se leva et fut vite suivi par Lucius. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée où ils virent Harry qui les attendait avec une simple couverture bleue.

-Est-ce tout ce que vous souhaitez emporter, monsieur Potter ? demanda Severus

-Oui monsieur, murmura Harry.

-Faites voir, je vous prie, demanda calmement Severus.

Le petit brun lui tendit timidement la couverture et Severus l'examina. Elle avait beau être usée, cela se voyait qu'on en avait pris soin. Et les vifs d'or cousus dessus ne laissaient aucun doute. Severus tenait entre les mains la couverture qui avait enveloppé Harry le soir de la mort des Potter. Avec révérence, Severus rendit le bien à son propriétaire.

-Gardez-la précieusement et prenez-en toujours soin, déclara solennellement Severus. C'est le témoignage de l'amour de votre mère.

Et il ne plaisantait pas. En écoutant un jour Molly Weasley parler, il avait appris que Lily avait confectionné la couverture qui allait emmailloter son premier enfant, une tradition familiale. Et la matrone rousse avait longtemps admiré son travail. Elle avait cru la couverture perdue dans les décombres de Godric's Hollow. Il semblerait que non.

-Je vais vraiment vivre avec vous ? demanda timidement Harry

Severus posa un genou à terre pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous promets que plus jamais vous ne reviendrez vivre ici, dit Severus d'une voix grave.

Le sourire du petit garçon le convainquit qu'il avait bien fait de vouloir l'adopter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. . Je ne fais que les emprunter pour vous livrer cette histoire ! **_

_**note de l'auteur :  
Je suis très contente que cette fic plaise à autant de monde ! Pour toutes les personnes qui craignent que je ne termine pas cette histoire, rassurez vous, je finis d'écrire les derniers chapitres en ce moment même.  
Bonne lecture**_

_**Crystal of Shadow**_

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

Dans le grand parc du manoir Prince, trois garçons de dix ans couraient joyeusement les uns derrière les autres.

Le plus âgé était un grand garçon dont les cheveux étaient tellement blonds qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agissait d'argent. Draco Malfoy était un jeune garçon qui avait grandi dans une famille où les apparences comptaient beaucoup. Non pas qu'ils étaient superficiels mais les Malfoy avaient adopté une attitude froide et distante pour se protéger. Ainsi, Draco pouvait être un petit snobinard égocentrique face à des inconnus mais une fois qu'il se trouvait avec ses amis et sa famille, il redevenait un petit garçon joyeux avec une langue qui promettait d'être acérée et qui avait une fascination relevant presque de l'obsession pour la Métamorphose.

Le deuxième était châtain et légèrement joufflu. Neville Longbottom était un peu timide et pendant longtemps s'était réfugié dans les livres. Il avait été retiré de la garde de sa mère à l'âge de sept ans et était beaucoup plus heureux chez sa grand-mère. Chez sa mère, il avait développé un incroyable complexe d'infériorité mais avec l'aide de sa grand-mère, il était assuré et donnait son opinion même s'il restait réservé. Ce qui avait beaucoup aidé, c'était son avidité d'apprendre et surtout sa passion pour la Botanique.

Le dernier avait les cheveux aussi noirs que le jais. Harry Potter avait bien changé depuis cette sombre soirée où il avait quitté les Dursley. Il s'était remplumé et n'hésitait plus à parler et à donner son opinion. Le rassurer quant aux punitions avait été un combat de tous les jours. Les cauchemars après une bêtise quelconque avaient été récurrents. A l'image de son tuteur, il avait développé un masque pour les inconnus. Mais là, dans ce parc, il était un garçon heureux qui ne voulait que s'amuser.

Depuis la terrasse couverte, Augusta Longbottom, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy ainsi que le maître des lieux, Severus Snape Prince, regardaient les enfants jouer dans la neige en souriant.

Peu après avoir récupérer Harry, Severus l'avait fait manger et se coucher, supposant avec raison que l'enfant devait être totalement épuisé. Le lendemain, il avait fait en sorte qu'il fasse un bilan médical complet, Moldu comme Sorcier. L'examen avait révélé la malnutrition, de nombreuses carences, des os très fragilisés dû aux coups répétés, une vue défaillante et des lunettes absolument pas ajustées, un retard net de croissance, et d'autres choses encore qui avaient fait frémir les médecins dépêchés par la clinique. Avec les Médicomages, Severus avait donné à Harry les traitements nécessaires pour que son corps se remette totalement le plus rapidement possible. Mais concernant la maltraitance psychologique, Severus avait eu beaucoup de mal à le faire parler, à lui faire avouer les traitements cruels de son ancienne famille. Sans s'en cacher, Severus avait consigné toutes ses confidences pour pouvoir les utiliser quand il faudrait faire plonger les Dursley.

Chose qui n'allait pas tarder, d'ailleurs.

-Si j'ai demandé à ce que nous nous voyons aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler de l'avenir des enfants, déclara Severus.

-Leur avenir ? s'inquiéta Narcissa. Mais ils n'entreront à Hogwarts dans plus de six mois !

-Je sais, fit Severus. Mais avant qu'ils n'y entrent, je dois faire en sorte qu'Harry ait l'esprit totalement libre.

-Tu vas porter plainte contre les Dursley, comprit Augusta.

-L'enquête ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un mois, surtout que leur cas est sous surveillance depuis que nous avons porté à l'attention des autorités les fraudes commises par le père, fit Severus. J'ai obtenu que le procès Moldu se fasse à huit-clos ainsi, personne ne saura qu'Harry y est mêlé.

Dès qu'Harry s'était installé au manoir Prince, les quatre adultes présents avaient dû penser et mettre en place de nombreuses sécurités pour protéger le Survivant. Outre la tutelle d'Harry par Severus qui avait été mise sous Fidelitas, ils avaient dû activer de nombreuses protections sur leurs demeures respectives pour ne pas qu'on s'en prenne à leurs enfants. Pour cacher la présence d'Harry auprès de Severus, ce dernier avait expliqué à l'enfant qu'il lui faudrait changer radicalement d'apparence, non que qui que ce soit ne le l'ait déjà vu mais il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père biologique. Ainsi, Harry avait abandonné ses lunettes rondes au profit d'une potion corrigeant définitivement sa vue, ses cheveux avaient été allongés et disciplinés et des reflets roux étaient apparus.

-L'affaire a l'air donc d'être réglée, fit Lucius.

-Nous le saurons que dans un mois, fit Severus.

-Mais ce n'est pas le but de notre réunion, n'est-ce pas ? fit Augusta

-Exact, confirma Severus. Comme l'a souligné Narcissa, les enfants vont entrer à Hogwarts dans six mois. Mais nous savons tous qu'ils ne peuvent pas se présenter comme ils sont avec nous à l'école.

-Evidemment que non, renifla Augusta. Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, voulait que Neville ait peur de son ombre ! Je n'aurais jamais dû autoriser Franck à épouser Alice. Quelle mère se ferait dicter la manière d'élever son enfant par un étranger ?!

-Avez-vous renié Alice ? demanda Narcissa, curieuse

-Elle est simplement faible, se retint de cracher Augusta. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de la réaction de Neville s'il l'apprenait. Ce sera son choix, quand il deviendra le nouveau lord Longbottom.

-Pour nous, la réputation que Dumbledore nous a bâti parle pour lui, grommela Lucius. A ses yeux, nous sommes tous des Death Eaters, même Draco. Et il est clair que jamais nous n'entrerons dans ses rangs. Nous sommes trop peu malléables.

-Et il va avoir un problème avec Harry, termina Severus. Ce n'est pas la petite chose faible qu'il s'attendrait à trouver après un séjour d'une dizaine d'années dans une famille totalement contre la magie.

-Que faisons-nous ? demanda Narcissa

-Mon avis serait que nous demandions aux enfants de revêtir leurs personnalités publiques en allant à l'école, réfléchit Augusta. Pour Neville et Draco, ce ne sera pas un problème, mais pour Harry, si.

-J'ai vérifié, personne ne sait que Severus est le tuteur d'Harry, intervint Lucius. Mais il est sûr que Dumbledore voudra rencontrer les Dursley.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'ils sont tous en prison ou en maison de redressement, ricana Severus.

-C'est un fait, fit Narcissa. Mais le problème n'est pas résolu pour autant. Dumbledore va se méfier quand il va comprendre qu'il ne pourra avoir aucun contact avec les tuteurs d'Harry.

-Je crois que mon plan va finalement nous aider, sourit Augusta.

-Nous vous écoutons, fit poliment Lucius.

-Quand Severus m'a expliqué la situation, je me suis étonnée de ne pas le voir chez un Sorcier, raconta Augusta. J'avais vu le jeune Black être envoyé à Azkaban mais il y avait un truc qui clochait. J'ai cherché dans les archives et je suis tombée sur le gros lot.

-Dites-nous, fit Severus.

-Sirius Black n'a jamais eu de procès, annonça Augusta.

-Par Morgane, souffla Narcissa.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étouffa Severus

-Je soupçonne un grand coup pour marquer la mort supposée de Voldemort, renifla Augusta. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'on ne retrouve qu'un doigt de Pettigrow et les corps entiers des Moldus tués, dont un qui était encore plus proche de Black que Pettigrow.

-Un subterfuge ? questionna Lucius

-J'en ai bien l'impression, fit Augusta.

-Quel est votre plan ? demanda Severus

-Je voudrais libérer Black pour qu'il soit le tuteur public d'Harry, annonça Augusta.

-Il va refuser, assura Lucius. Severus et Black se détestent !

-Je ne crois pas qu'il va refuser, rétorqua fraîchement Augusta. Surtout quand on va lui dire que sur décision de Dumbledore, Harry a vécu un enfer et que ce même Dumbledore aurait dû demander un procès dès le moment où on a parlé d'Azkaban pour lui.

-De ce point de vue … concéda Narcissa. Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ?

-Nous pourrons rouvrir le dossier uniquement si Harry en fait la demande, déclara Augusta. Il sait qu'il a un parrain au moins ?

-Je ne lui ai pas caché, soupira Severus, mais je ne lui ai pas dissimulé le fait que nos relations ont toujours été tendues.

-Il va falloir qu'on lui explique le plan alors, hocha la tête Augusta. Et que cette histoire soit finie avant que les enfants ne quittent Hogwarts à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Ils sont sur le point de rentrer, annonça Narcissa qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Sur un hochement de tête de la matriarche, Narcissa alla chercher les enfants. Quand ils furent tous installés avec un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Augusta prit la parole.

-Les enfants, ce que nous allons dire aujourd'hui est très important, annonça Augusta. Vous n'ignorez pas comment le monde Sorcier vous perçoit.

Les trois petits se refrognèrent. Alors que Draco était considéré comme un Death Eater en devenir, Harry était une idole vivante, le « Survivant », un symbole du Bien. Le cas de Neville était différent. Furieuse qu'Augusta lui ait retiré la garde de son fils qu'elle élevait sur les conseils « avisés » d'Albus Dumbledore, Alice Longbottom avait répandu des rumeurs toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, pour faire paraître la matriarche comme une castratrice dominatrice. Peu de Sang Pur la croyait, connaissant le caractère autoritaire et ferme de la femme et sachant parfaitement que Franck avait été parfaitement élevé et ne s'écrasait guère devant sa mère. Cependant, le reste du monde Sorcier la croyait les yeux fermés et croyait également que Neville serait un enfant écrasé par sa grand-mère. Tout le contraire du petit garçon, en somme.

-Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Neville

-Ne laissez personne vous dicter qui vous devez être, fit Augusta. C'est un conseil que je vous demande fortement de suivre.

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux les trois enfants qui soutinrent son regard.

-Nous allons cacher le fait qu'Harry a été en contact avec le monde Sorcier, annonça Augusta. Donc, mon jeune Harry, tu vas devoir te conduire comme tout Né Moldu arrivant dans notre monde.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Albus Dumbledore, le directeur d'Hogwarts, s'est permis de te placer chez les Dursley, expliqua Augusta en frémissant de colère. Nous devons savoir pourquoi il a agi comme ça et pour cela, tu ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Quelle maison devrais-je choisir ? demanda Harry. Celle de mes parents ? D'ailleurs, ils étaient dans quelle maison ? Severus n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

-Tes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffindor, répondit Narcissa en lançant une œillade moqueuse à son ami.

-Connaissant Dumbledore, il va vouloir que tu ailles à Gryffindor, réfléchit Severus.

-C'est ma maison ? demanda Harry

-Si on devait te regarder objectivement, tu as autant de chances d'aller à Gryffindor qu'à Slytherin, fit Lucius.

-On fait quoi alors ? fit Draco. Parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'on nous sépare !

Les trois garçons se resserrèrent.

-L'idéal serait que vous soyez tous les trois envoyés à Ravenclow, déclara Augusta. Les trois autres maisons ont un passif trop lourd pour que vous soyez pris au sérieux.

Les jeunes se concertèrent avant de hocher de la tête.

-Devons-nous nous séparer ? demanda Neville

-Non, fit Narcissa. Si les autres ne peuvent s'accoutumer de votre amitié, alors ils n'ont pas à être vos amis.

-Devons-nous avoir un comportement particulier ? demanda Draco

-Non, affirma Severus. Ce serait trop lourd pour vous à supporter. Sauf pour Harry qui doit se comporter comme un Né Moldu pendant les premiers mois.

-En attendant, la tutelle d'Harry va finir pas poser problème, reprit Augusta. A part nous, personne ne sait qu'Harry vit au manoir Prince sous la tutelle de Severus. Et cela doit rester un secret.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Pour le monde Sorcier, cela ferait mauvais genre que le Survivant soit élevé par un Death Eater, critiqua vertement Augusta.

Les trois garçons grimacèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'ignoraient les mauvais choix de Lucius et de Severus ni la soi-disant lutte qui opposait les forces du Mal, menées par Voldemort, et celles du Bien, par Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, ils étaient positionnés comme une troisième force, grise, alternative aux deux camps qui se déchiraient devant le public.

-Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Draco

-Une fois que vous serez à l'école, Harry devra demander à consulter les archives du Ministère pour savoir ce qui s'est dit lors du procès de Sirius Black, déclara Augusta. Tu prétexteras vouloir savoir si Black a dit pourquoi il a livré tes parents alors qu'il était censé être ton parrain.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry.

-Nous ne voulons pas que Dumbledore découvre qui est ton véritable tuteur, avoua Augusta. Nous allons faire en sorte que Sirius Black le devienne aux yeux du monde Sorcier.

-Je ne serais pas séparé de Severus, non ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, sourit Severus.

-Sirius Black ? demanda Draco. Il n'est pas de la famille ?

-Il s'agit de mon cousin, fit Narcissa. Et je le connais. Même s'il a eu beaucoup de problème avec sa famille, il a su s'en reconstruire une avec les Potter. Et jamais il n'aurait pu les trahir.

-Donc je dois attirer l'attention sur Sirius Black, fit Harry. Et faire en sorte de le libérer ?

-Il faut que tu l'amènes à le faire témoigner sous Veritaserum, fit Augusta. S'il est innocent, et je le crois, le Ministère devra le libérer. Et dans la foulée, qu'il soit aux yeux du monde Sorcier ton tuteur. Ça nous arrangerait pour nos projets.

-Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il est innocent ? demanda Neville

-L'absence de procès est en soi une preuve de son innocence, répondit Augusta. Si Sirius Black était réellement un Death Eater, Croupton, le directeur de la Justice de l'époque, aurait fait en sorte qu'il ait un procès public pour montrer au monde qu'il a capturé un Death Eater. Or, là, il a juste annoncé son emprisonnement. Ça cache quelque chose.

-D'accord, fit Draco.

Tous discutèrent encore un peu des différentes choses qu'ils devraient faire à l'école avant de se séparer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Joyeux anniversaire Harry !**_

Le 31 juillet arriva rapidement et avec ce jour, l'anniversaire du dernier du trio. Harry Potter était vraiment heureux de pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Pourtant, ça n'était pas gagné.

Le lendemain de son départ de chez les Dursley, Severus avait fait venir des médecins à son chevet. Le petit garçon qu'il était les avait regardés curieusement. En voulant le mettre à l'aise, l'un d'entre eux lui avait fait révéler que c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait examiner par un médecin. Harry avait vu les yeux de Severus briller de fureur pure mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il n'avait pas été frappé. Quand les médecins furent partis, Severus s'était assis à une distance raisonnable de l'enfant et s'était présenté. Ensuite, il lui avait tout balancé.

Qu'il était un sorcier. Que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture. Le monde Sorcier. Voldemort.

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'homme avait fait porter dans sa chambre de nombreux livres d'histoire de la magie et lui avait promis de l'emmener dans un lieu typiquement Sorcier dès qu'il serait un peu mieux. Et pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne blaguait pas, Severus avait sorti sa baguette et avait métamorphosé la table de chevet en un joyeux saint-bernard.

Puis il était parti.

Il avait laissé Harry digérer toutes ces informations pendant trois jours avant de revenir. Harry l'avait alors bombardé de questions en tous genres. Severus avait été surpris qu'il le croie tout de suite. Mais, comme il l'apprit plus tard, le petit Harry maîtrisait un peu sa magie et l'utilisait un peu pour s'aider avec ses corvées.

Harry avait cru Severus au sujet de la magie.

Mais il ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Severus comprenait parfaitement. Ses seules figures parentales avaient utilisé la violence et la cruauté pour s'adresser à lui et il avait dû penser que tous les adultes fonctionnaient comme ça. Doucement, Severus avait décidé d'établir une série de règles auxquelles Harry ne devait pas déroger. Des règles simples mais surtout fixes, qui ne changeaient pas de façon lunatique. Harry avait été perturbé par les nouvelles règles, encore plus quand on lui avait dit d'oublier celles des Dursley, mais en même temps, ça l'avait rassuré au-delà du possible. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à construire une relation entre amitié et amour familial. Les deux s'étaient réconciliés avec la vie en vivant ensemble.

Les Prince, les Longbottom et les Malfoy fêtèrent dignement le onzième anniversaire du jeune Harry. Le gâteau fut dévoré par les trois petits morfales et pour ne pas les voir sauter partout dans le manoir, les adultes les envoyèrent barboter dans la piscine. Ces derniers furent soulagés quand les petits s'endormirent vaincus par la fatigue.

Une fois couchés, les adultes se réunirent dans le salon. Severus déposa une lettre sur la table.

_A Harry James Potter_

_Sous Fidelitas_

-Nous sommes sûrs d'une chose au moins, sourit Lucius. Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'Harry est ici.

-Si tenté qu'il ait regardé où partait la lettre, fit Severus. Minerva s'est toujours plainte du temps que prenait la Plume Enchantée pour écrire les adresses et maudissait toujours Dumbledore de lui refiler le boulot.

-Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ? fit Narcissa

-Ne recherchons pas d'alliés pour le moment, fit Augusta. Attendons que les enfants soient à Hogwarts pour que les allégeances se révèlent d'elles-mêmes.

-Nous devons aller faire les achats pour la rentrée, fit Severus. Comment devons-nous nous organiser ? Il est hors de question de laisser les enfants vagabonder seuls sur Diagon Alley !

-C'est évident, répondit Narcissa. Je pense que le mieux serait de s'y rendre chacun de son côté.

-Reviens le problème d'Harry, fit Augusta. Je crains que Dumbledore n'envoie une personne qui endoctrinera soigneusement le Survivant.

-Nous pouvons faire jouer le « hasard », ricana Lucius.

-Développez, fit Augusta.

-Il faudrait que Severus fasse en sorte de se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand il recevra la réponse d'Harry, répondit Lucius. Dans sa mauvaise foi habituelle …

-Eh ! protesta Severus

-…, Severus se moquera du Survivant, continua Lucius. Je suis quasiment sûr que Dumbledore le désignera pour accompagner la super star faire ses courses.

-C'est très probable, avoua Severus. Il n'a jamais aimé que je garde ma rancune contre Potter.

-Nous allons faire comme ça, décida Augusta. Il faut qu'il y ait un timing parfait.

-Hedwige est parfaite pour cela, sourit Narcissa. Cette chouette a une intelligence quasi humaine et adore positivement Harry. Je pense qu'elle fera tout ce qu'il lui demandera.

-Parfait, sourit Augusta.

-Severus ? Sans indiscrétion, que contenait la lettre que tu as remise à Harry ? demanda Lucius

-Le contenu de la fortune des Dursley, sourit méchamment Severus.

-Pardon ?! sursautèrent les adultes

-Comme le juge a condamné Dursley à la prison, il a estimé qu'Harry devait recevoir une compensation. Et il a décidé que tous les avoirs de la famille devaient lui revenir. Les Dursley sont totalement ruinés.

-Bien fait pour eux ! rugit Augusta

Les adultes complotèrent encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher à leur tour.

Juste après le déjeuner, après que les autres familles soient parties, Severus s'installa avec Harry dans le salon.

-J'ai reçu ceci pour toi, annonça Severus.

Il lui tendit la lettre.

-Ma lettre pour Hogwarts ! s'écria Harry. Merci !

Le petit garçon s'ouvrit rapidement et la lut.

-Nous allons sur Diagon Alley ? demanda Harry

-Bien sûr, sourit Severus. Mais pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Tu dois paraître comme un Né Moldu, rappela Severus.

-Donc je ne suis pas censé connaître des Sorciers, continua Harry. Alors comment je vais faire pour me rendre dans le monde Sorcier ?

-Regarde bien le contenu de la lettre, sourit Severus.

Harry reprit toutes les feuilles et remarqua une petite carte.

_Pour toute information, veuillez écrire à : _

_Ecole Hogwarts_

_Ecosse_

Harry releva la tête.

-Je dois écrire pour dire que je ne sais pas comment me rendre dans le monde magique, comprit Harry.

-Exactement, répondit Severus. Je vais faire en sorte que l'oiseau qui va emmener ta réponse arrive au moment où je serais dans le bureau du directeur. Enfin, ça c'est ce qui est prévu.

-Il y a vraiment trop d'inconnues pour que ça réussisse, tu sais, remarqua Harry.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Severus. Je vais tout faire pour que Dumbledore me désigne pour accompagner le Survivant. Et tu dois ressembler au Survivant.

-Et comment ? demanda Harry

-Nous allons faire en sorte que tu ressembles à nouveau à ton père, déclara Severus.

-Mais tu es mon père ! s'exclama Harry

Severus resta interdit et sentit les larmes d'émotion lui monter aux yeux. C'était la première fois que le garçon se prononçait sur la relation qu'ils avaient. Et savoir qu'il le considérait comme son père était, en plus d'être un formidable pied de nez à James Potter, la chose la plus gentille et la plus émouvante qu'il ait pu entendre de sa vie.

-Viens-là, bonhomme, fit Severus.

Sans attendre, Harry se rapprocha de Severus. Vestiges de son séjour chez les Dursley, Harry ne touchait que très rarement les adultes, et toujours des contacts les plus brefs possibles.

-Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, prévint Severus. Parce que ce que tu viens de me dire me rend vraiment heureux. Je te considère aussi comme mon fils, tu sais.

Et Severus s'exécuta. Harry était d'abord raide avant de se détendre et d'apprécier l'étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant de se séparer. Toutefois, le petit garçon resta dans le giron de l'homme.

-Je disais donc, se racla la gorge Severus. Je suis fier d'être ton père, mais pour le monde Sorcier, ton père c'est James Potter, et on fera tout pour que tu ne l'oublies pas. Ça comprend de passer chaque détail pour une ressemblance avec lui.

-J'ai également les traits de maman, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Je sais, soupira Severus. Nous allons te fabriquer un personnage pour tes premiers mois à l'école.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry

-Nous allons te faire ressembler à James Potter, répondit Severus. Tu vas porter de fausses lunettes et on va effacer les reflets dans tes cheveux. Au moins pour la première année.

Et je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on te coupe les cheveux.

-Mais … protesta Harry, qui adorait la longueur de ses cheveux.

-Je sais, fit Severus. Mais c'est nécessaire. Seulement cette année. Après, si on arrive à libérer Black, tu pourras les laisser pousser.

-D'accord, soupira Harry.

-Je vais devoir retourner à l'école, déclara Severus. Pour notre plan. Narcissa et Lucius seront ravis de t'accueillir, comme d'habitude.

-OK, fit Harry. Dis … Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Papa ?

-J'en serais honoré …mon fils, répondit Severus, ému.

Severus savoura le moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, fit Severus. Tu sais que je suis ton tuteur pour l'administration Moldue.

-Oui, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Comme les administrations Moldue et Sorcière ne sont pas du tout liées, hésita Severus, je voudrais t'adopter.

-Vraiment ? fit Harry, choqué

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, se précipita Severus. Je voulais simplement ton avis.

-Tu deviendras réellement mon papa ? demanda Harry

-Oui, sourit Severus. Et même Dumbledore ne pourra rien y faire puisque ta signature sera sur l'acte officiel.

-Mais si tu ne deviens pas mon père ? demanda Harry

-Il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir t'adopter, comprit Severus. Et sans ton accord jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans.

-Donc le mieux est que tu m'adopte ? fit Harry

-C'est ton choix, insista Severus. Seulement ton choix.

-D'accord, accepta Harry. Je veux être ton fils officiellement.

Tout sourire, Severus sortit les papiers d'adoption et les signa avant de laisser Harry les signer. Ensuite, il les rangea soigneusement pour pouvoir les remettre à Lucius qui les rangera au Ministère. Ils restèrent encore un peu silencieux avant de se mettre à écrire la lettre pour Hogwarts. Une heure plus tard, celle-ci fut scellée et envoyée par la poste Moldue. Quand cela fut fait, ils préparèrent leurs bagages pour le reste de leurs vacances.

ooooooo

Cela faisait une semaine que Severus était retourné dans ses cachots chéris. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était anxieux par rapport à la rentrée prochaine. Harry, Draco et Neville allaient entrer en première année et un formidable jeu politique allait s'engager. Trois familles, quatre même, allaient bluffer le monde Sorcier dans son ensemble. Il ne savait pas à quoi ça allait mener mais il semblait hors de question que la prochaine génération soit sous la houlette de Dumbledore.

En parlant de lui, ce dernier avait mis l'accent sur le fait que le Survivant allait arriver cette année. Son personnage bien en place, Severus avait fait en sorte que tous les professeurs présents, Dumbledore en premier, croient qu'il pensait le Survivant identique à son père à son âge.

Il ne fut donc pas étonné de se voir convoqué un matin par le directeur.

-Monsieur le directeur, salua Severus.

-Bonjour Severus, répondit Albus. Asseyez-vous.

Une fois installé, le vieil homme reprit la parole.

-Severus, dit Albus. Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai un grand service à vous demander.

-Je vous écoute, fit Severus.

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre, annonça Albus. Je vais vous la lire.

_Bonjour, _

_Je suis Harry Potter et je viens de lire votre lettre. _

_Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous croire. De la magie ? Des chaudrons ? Une baguette magique ?!_

_Qui êtes-vous ? Comment je peux vous croire ? Et comment je peux acheter toutes ces affaires ? _

_Et je suis sûr que ma famille ne voudra pas que je sois dans votre école. Il faudra les convaincre, vous savez. _

_J'espère que j'aurais une réponse. _

_Harry Potter_

Severus prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça devrait me faire ? demanda Severus

-Je voudrais que vous alliez rencontrer ce jeune garçon, déclara Albus.

-Vous connaissez le passif que j'ai avec le père de cet enfant, fronça des sourcils Severus.

-Je sais, concéda Albus. Mais je veux que vous laissiez votre antipathie de côté pour vous occuper de lui.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres professeurs qui pourraient s'en occuper ? grogna Severus

-Je veux que ce soit vous, maintint Albus.

-Mais … protesta Severus.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre, gronda Albus. Vous vous rendrez au domicile des Dursley dès demain matin, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, monsieur le directeur, grogna Severus. Puis-je avoir au moins l'adresse de ce gamin ?

-Voici, sourit Albus en lui tendant une feuille pliée en deux. Je tiens à vous prévenir, les Dursley n'aiment pas vraiment les Sorciers.

-Je saurais utiliser du tact, bougonna Severus. Mais je ne compte pas servir de garde du corps au Survivant !

-Mais le peuple Sorcier voudra voir son Sauveur ! fit Albus

-Alors trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner ! siffla Severus

Albus était bien embêté. Il tenait à ce que Severus aille avec le jeune Potter mais la célébrité de l'enfant n'allait pas vraiment aider.

-Très bien, capitula Albus. Vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

-Merci, grommela Severus. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez …

-Faites, fit Albus. Passez une bonne journée, Severus

-Vous aussi, grommela Severus en quittant le bureau.

L'homme attendit d'être dans son propre bureau avant de laisser éclater sa joie. Il allait passer une journée fantastique avec son fils !

Il s'empressa de préparer soigneusement la sortie. Il chercha une potion pour teindre les cheveux de l'enfant en châtain au lieu du noir de jais ainsi que le substitut magique du gel Moldu pour parfaitement dissimuler la célèbre cicatrice. Il songea qu'il devait métamorphoser les lunettes pour qu'elles ne soient plus rondes et penser qu'Harry devait absolument porter une tenue purement Moldue. D'ailleurs, il lui faudrait trouver pour lui-même une tenue à mi-chemin entre le style Moldu et Sorcier. Et donc, il se précipita chez les Malfoy.

-Severus ! s'exclama Lucius. Je croyais que tu resterais à l'école !

-Notre plan a réussi, expliqua Severus. Je dois aller chercher Harry chez les Dursley demain matin.

-Qu'as-tu donc fait pour que Dumbledore soit aussi pressé de t'y envoyer ? haussa des sourcils Lucius

-Juste pester sur cet idiot de fils de Potter, ricana Severus. Il a plongé à pieds joints.

-Trop facile, sourit Lucius. Et maintenant ?

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter Augusta pour la suite des évènements, proposa Severus.

-Je pense aussi que le jeune Neville doit s'ennuyer sans ses compagnons en crimes, fit Lucius.

Les enfants couchés, les quatre adultes se réunirent dans le bureau de Lucius.

-Tu as obtenu d'introduire Harry dans le monde Sorcier, résuma Augusta.

-J'ai négocié pour qu'Harry ne soit pas reconnu, sourit fièrement Severus.

-Comment as-tu réussi ce tour de force ? s'étonna Narcissa

-Dumbledore a compris que si je devais aller chercher son précieux Survivant, je ne comptais pas en plus devenir son garde du corps, cracha Severus.

-Laissons cela, coupa Augusta. Si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes emmener Harry sur Diagon Alley demain ?

-Oui, confirma Severus. Ordre de Dumbledore.

-Alors nous y trouverons sûrement les Weasley, en déduisit Augusta.

Tous grimacèrent de concert. Tous les quatre n'avaient rien contre eux mais le couple Weasley était extrêmement proche d'Albus Dumbledore. Augusta et Severus avaient vu de leurs propres yeux qu'ils étaient dévoués corps et âme au vieil homme. Ils appréciaient la fidélité mais jusqu'à l'aveuglement, très peu pour eux.

-Je crois me souvenir qu'ils ont beaucoup d'enfants, fit Narcissa.

-Sept, en effet, précisa Augusta. Je pense qu'il faudrait se méfier des deux derniers, puisque le dernier fils a le même âge que les garçons et la dernière un an de moins.

-Un an de moins ? leva un sourcil Lucius. Je trouve que c'est une différence d'âge appréciable dans un couple …

-Mariage arrangé ? fit Severus. Il est un peu tôt pour y penser, non ?

-Dumbledore a toujours été proche des Prewett, fit Augusta. Il avait de l'ascendance sur les jumeaux Fabian et Gideon mais qui sait ce qui s'est passé quand il restait seul avec Molly qui est tombée enceinte très tôt de son premier enfant.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait pu manipuler Molly puis ses enfants ? demanda Narcissa

-C'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger, concéda Severus. Molly est une fervente admiratrice de Dumbledore et tout ce qu'il dit est « parole d'Evangile », comme on dit chez les Moldus. Il ne lui serait pas difficile d'utiliser quelques mots à des moments biens choisis pour que certains des enfants de Molly soient parfaitement comme il le souhaiterait.

-Tu as en cours les cinq premiers, commenta Lucius. Comment sont-ils ?

-Heureusement pour nous, ils tiennent tous plus des Weasley que des Prewett, répondit Severus. Mis à part Perceval, le troisième, un peu trop à cheval sur le règlement. Ils sont tous aventureux et pressés de quitter le giron maternel.

-Tu as raison, il va falloir qu'on s'inquiète plus des deux derniers, concéda Augusta.

-Le meilleur moyen d'introduire les Weasley à Harry serait qu'il les rencontre sur Diagon Alley, réfléchit Lucius. Il semblerait que le vieux fou va te tendre un piège, mon cher Severus.

-C'est sûr, renchérit Narcissa. Il les postera au niveau du Chaudron Baveur vers l'heure du déjeuner.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Un enfant aura faim sur les coups de midi, expliqua Narcissa. Tu t'es bâti une solide réputation d'homme solitaire et muet comme une tombe quand ton avis n'était pas expressément demandé. En voyant d'autres enfants manger à une autre table, un enfant va les fixer. Et telle que je connais Molly Weasley, elle va le voir et vous inciter à la rejoindre avec sa famille. Et Harry rencontrera les derniers Weasley.

-C'est un plan machiavélique que nous avons là, ma chère, fit Lucius en embrassant tendrement la main de son épouse.

-Mais tellement plausible, soupira Augusta.

-Je trouverai un moyen de les contourner, sourit Severus.

Devant l'air satisfait de l'homme, les autres surent qu'il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter.

-Et où les enfants se retrouveront ? demanda Narcissa

-L'apothicaire, fit Augusta. C'est un passage obligé des élèves. Vers quatorze heures.

-Je ferai un tour avec Draco chez Mrs Malkins vers quinze heures, décida Narcissa.

-Bien, fit Severus. Nous avons établi notre journée de demain.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Diclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling !**_

_**Bienvenue dans le monde Sorcier**_

Le lendemain matin, Severus et Harry se rendirent au 4 Privet Drive. Severus l'avait racheté au nom d'Harry quand elle avait été vendue pour payer les avocats lors des procès de la famille. L'homme avait estimé qu'il fallait garder une couverture au cas où Dumbledore se réveillerait et voudrait aller voir Harry dans le monde Moldu. Mais il était certain qu'une fois son fils établi dans le monde Sorcier, cette maison de malheur serait totalement détruite.

L'aura de magie qui se déploya autour du garçon en atterrissant sur le porche démontrait clairement que cette maison et tous les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient faisaient encore largement effet sur lui.

-Nous n'entrerons pas, déclara Severus. Nous devons juste déposer notre empreinte magique au cas où Dumbledore voudrait savoir si nous sommes bien partis d'ici. Ne laissons aucune faille.

Ils passèrent dans le garage, que Severus savait sans connotation négative pour l'enfant. Il lança ensuite quelques sorts simples pour qu'on estime qu'il avait fait de la magie pour convaincre une famille Moldue d'envoyer son enfant Sorcier à Hogwarts.

-Nous allons maintenant changer ton apparence, annonça Severus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour où le Survivant arriverait dans le monde Sorcier, grimaça Severus. J'ai obtenu de Dumbledore que tu sois déguisé. Enfin, un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Harry

-Je vais teindre tes cheveux, dit Severus. Et changer la forme de tes lunettes.

Depuis un moment, en effet, Harry portait des lunettes sans correction pour ressembler un peu plus à James Potter. Et il avait aussi coupé ses cheveux, une chose qu'il adorait.

-Nous allons faire pousser un peu tes cheveux, concéda Severus. Juste pour qu'ils ne ressemblent plus à un nid d'oiseaux. Et voici ta tenue Moldue.

-Pour que la tenue du Né Moldu soit parfaite, commenta Harry en se changeant alors que Severus se retournait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry était prêt. Mais Severus aussi. Il avait troqué ses lourdes robes noires de professeur de Potions pour une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une veste lui arrivant à mi-cuisse de même couleur. Un peu long pour le monde Moldu et assez courant pour le monde Sorcier, parfaitement à mi-chemin entre les deux mondes. Il avait également posé un Glamour sur son nez imposant pour qu'il paraisse plus petit et ses cheveux, en plus d'être débarrassé de l'huile protectrice, étaient vraiment soyeux et lui arrivaient en-dessous des épaules.

-Waouh ! s'exclama Harry. Papa, t'es vraiment beau !

-Merci, fils, sourit Severus.

-Mais pourquoi tu es comme ça ? demanda Harry

-Parce que même si j'ai obtenu qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas à mes côtés, Dumbledore pourrait très bien me désigner à ses fidèles comme accompagnant le Survivant et ce que je voulais éviter arrivera, répondit Severus. Les bains de foule, très peu pour moi, tu sais. Alors si nous sommes tous les deux inconnus, pas de problèmes.

-On verra quand même Neville et Draco ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Je n'oserai jamais vous empêcher de vous retrouver, ricana Severus.

-Tu n'es quand même pas comme d'habitude, fit Harry. On va te reconnaître ?

-Pas comme Severus Snape, répondit Severus. Mais comme lord Prince, oui.

-Lord Prince ? sursauta Harry

-Dans la société Sorcière, je n'apparais que très peu, expliqua Severus. Et personne n'ignore que je suis très ami avec Augusta, Narcissa et Lucius. Pour ceux qui nous écouterons quand nous nous verrons, tu seras le fils d'un collègue que j'ai accepté de garder pour quelques heures. Notre filiation doit rester le plus longtemps secrète.

-Oui, papa, répondit Harry.

-Je te présenterai sous le nom de Harold, sourit Severus.

-Assez proche de mon prénom, en convint Harry.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la propriété et allèrent dans un coin discret.

-Nous allons nous rendre à Diagon Alley avec le bus Sorcier, annonça Severus.

-Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais pris ? demanda Harry

-Tu vas comprendre pourquoi, sourit Severus.

Severus agita sa baguette et le bus à impériale arriva aussitôt. L'homme paya leurs places et ils s'installèrent.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se précipita hors de la machine de l'enfer et se prosterna au sol.

-Ô terre, je te retrouve ! scanda Harry

Un sourire aux lèvres, Severus descendit à son tour.

-Promets-moi qu'on ne prendra plus cette chose ! supplia Harry

-Je vais essayer, fit Severus.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry. Neville me disait que le Chaudron Baveur était un pub qui avait l'air abandonné.

-C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, répondit Severus. Il y a plusieurs façons d'entrer sur Diagon Alley. Le Chaudron Baveur donne simplement sur le centre-ville de Londres, c'est juste une façon simple de s'y rendre pour les Nés Moldus. Nous y passerons en partant.

-Alors où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry

-Tu vois ce magasin ? demanda Severus

-_Les Trésors Occultes_, lut Harry.

-Il s'agit de la boutique d'un Sorcier qui fait le passage entre les deux mondes, expliqua Severus. La boutique existe des deux côtés. Et côté Sorcier, elle se trouve au croisement entre Diagon Alley et High Alley.

-Oh, fit Harry.

Ils firent leur entrée dans le monde Sorcier et se dirigèrent vers la banque Gringotts. Les Gobelins étaient parfaitement au courant que le Survivant des Sorciers avait été sauvé par un ancien Death Eater et compte tenu des excellents rapports qu'ils entretenaient avec Severus, en tant que maître de Potions comme en tant que lord Prince, ils avaient totalement gardé ses secrets. Dès qu'ils reconnurent lord Prince, ils le conduisirent dans un salon particulier.

-Bienvenue, lord Prince, fit Gripsec. Bienvenue à vous aussi, lord Potter.

L'une des surprises qui avait attendu Severus à la banque après l'adoption d'Harry était que le jeune garçon avait reçu le titre de son père. Bien qu'il ne puisse accéder aux coffres qu'à ses dix-sept ans, Harry pouvait d'ors et déjà utiliser le titre, ce dont toutefois il se gardait de faire en dehors de la banque. Devant l'ampleur de la fortune du garçon, Severus avait béni le fait que les Dursley haïssent assez le monde Sorcier pour ne pas s'intéresser aux avoirs d'Harry. Sinon, il en était sûr, la fortune qui s'était créée en plusieurs siècles aurait fondue comme neige au soleil.

-Bonjour Gripsec, fit Severus. Nous venons retirer de l'argent pour Harry Potter.

Le Gobelin comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Le jeune Potter découvre enfin le monde Sorcier, ironisa Gripsec. Une bourse d'une cinquantaine de Galions suffira-t-elle ?

-Amplement, sourit Severus.

-Et concernant la tutelle ? demanda Gripsec

Autre chose concernant Harry, sa tutelle magique devait passer des Dursley à Dumbledore. Severus n'avait pas compris cette manœuvre et il comptait bien la contrer.

-Faites croire à un dysfonctionnement mais elle doit rester en apparence aux Dursley, déclara Severus. Ma signature suffirait-elle pour que toute la fortune d'Harry ne soit accessible qu'à Harry à partir de ses dix-sept ans ?

-En tant que tuteur, oui, confirma Gripsec.

-Alors faites, ordonna Severus. Et bloquez tout pour la tutelle. Elle ne doit passer à personne d'autre, moi vivant.

-Bien, lord Prince, s'inclina Gripsec.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu des dispositions à prendre pour l'entrée officielle d'Harry Potter puis ils quittèrent discrètement la banque.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Harry

-Faisons les choses dans l'ordre, répondit Severus. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Augusta à quatorze heures chez l'apothicaire et à quinze avec Narcissa chez le tailleur. Il est dix heures trente. Commençons par le plus encombrant, la valise.

-Ça coûte cher, fronça des sourcils Harry en se mettant en marche.

-Nous prendrons d'occasion, fit Severus. Vu la famille que tu as, ça n'étonnera pas trop Dumbledore. Et pour un élève de première année, elle ne devra pas avoir beaucoup de fonctions.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et le vendeur les approcha.

-Bonjour messieurs, fit le vendeur. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Ce jeune homme va bientôt entrer à Hogwarts, expliqua Severus. C'est un Né Moldu et un bagage Moldu ne suffira pas.

-Evidemment, sourit le vendeur. J'ai plusieurs modèles qui pourraient convenir …

-C'est que … intervint Harry, Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, monsieur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit le vendeur. Nous avons un rayon réservé aux produits de seconde main.

L'homme les conduisit dans un coin du magasin.

-Je vous conseillerai une malle simple, fit le vendeur.

-Quelque chose qui se fonderait dans le monde Moldu, fit Severus. Une valise ?

-Pas d'occasion, se désola le vendeur. Mais avec quelques Glamour …

-Nous verrons, fit Severus.

Le vendeur leur proposa plusieurs malles, allant de celle qui se fermait à clé jusqu'à celle à plusieurs compartiments. Ils se décidèrent pour une malle ayant les dimensions d'une grosse valise avec un sort d'allègement et un autre d'agrandissement intérieur pour quelques Galions. Severus sortit sa baguette, réduisit leur achat et ils finirent par sortir. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la papeterie où ils prirent nombre de plumes, de bouteilles d'encre et de parchemins.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique, Harry s'adressa à Severus.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra passer dans une papeterie Moldue ? demanda Harry

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus, surpris

-Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec la façon d'écrire Sorcière, grimaça Harry.

Severus se souvint alors que son fils détestait l'usage de la plume. En deux années qu'il était avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu écrire avec de son plein gré. Oh, il savait écrire avec mais ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Severus

-Tu sais que ça pourrait t'aider aussi, sourit Harry. Un simple crayon à papier prend beaucoup moins de place qu'une plume et on n'a pas besoin de tremper sa plume toutes les trente secondes …

-Je testerai, fit Severus. Et si nous continuons ?

Ils partirent à la librairie où ils se chargèrent d'acheter tous les livres demandés.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi de prendre des livres qui pourront te renseigner sur ton nouveau monde, insinua Severus.

-Un livre sur l'histoire de la magie, un autre sur l'école et pourquoi pas quelques-uns sur les bases des matières que je vais avoir ? réfléchit Harry

-C'est un bon début, félicita Severus. Je vais t'aider.

Ils dénichèrent rapidement l'Histoire d'Hogwarts ainsi qu'un livre sur l'histoire du monde Sorcier ce dernier siècle. Ils trouvèrent ensuite plusieurs guides explicatifs sur les sortilèges, la métamorphose, les potions, la botanique et la défense. Satisfaits de leurs trouvailles, ils partirent de la boutique.

-Nous devrions aller au Chaudron Baveur, fit Severus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Tu n'as pas faim ? taquina Severus

-Si, répondit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton pub préféré.

-Je sais, soupira Severus. Mais je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Et il faut coller à ce que Dumbledore va penser qu'on fera.

-Et pourquoi il pense que tu m'emmèneras là-bas ? interrogea Harry

-Parce qu'il croit que mes finances sont au plus bas, avoua Severus. Le Chaudron est le restaurant le moins cher de Diagon Alley, en rapport qualité prix.

-Il aurait pu te donner de l'argent pour m'emmener dans un endroit plus classe ! s'insurgea Harry

-Crois-moi, ça servait ses projets, assura Severus. On y va ?

-Comme tu veux, fit Harry.

Ils remontèrent l'allée tranquillement et entrèrent dans le bar un peu sombre. Severus se rendit directement au comptoir.

-Bonjour monsieur, salua Tom, le propriétaire. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais une table pour deux, fit Severus. Dans un coin discret si possible.

-Suivez-moi, fit Tom.

L'homme les mena à une table comme demandée et ils purent prendre place pour consulter les menus. Severus lança quelques sorts autour d'eux pour garantir leur intimité.

-Ils sont là, fit Severus.

-Père ? fit Harry

-Regarde la plus grande table près de l'entrée, conseilla Severus.

Le garçon se tourna à moitié dans la direction demandée. Il y avait là un groupe plutôt bruyant qui attirait vraiment l'attention. Il nota la présence d'un couple roux, un grand homme un peu longiligne et une femme rondelette, de quatre garçons et d'une fille, certainement leurs enfants.

-Neville m'a parlé d'une famille de roux … fit Harry en se tournant vers son père.

-Ce sont les Weasley, confirma Severus. Une famille de sept enfants. Les deux aînés ont déjà terminé l'école. L'homme s'appelle Arthur, la femme Molly, née Prewett. Celui qui a l'air trop sérieux, Perceval, dit Percy, qui est en 5e année. Les deux qui chahutent sont les jumeaux Fred et Georges, en 3e année. Le dernier garçon est Ronald, qui va entrer en même temps que toi à Hogwarts. Et la petite fille est Ginevria, dite Ginny. Elle a un an de moins que toi.

-Tu les connais bien, remarqua Harry.

-Plus que je ne le voudrais, grogna Severus. J'ai travaillé avec Arthur avant que Voldemort ne disparaisse. Molly très peu vu qu'elle était soit perpétuellement enceinte soit s'occupait de ses enfants.

-Tu as parlé de sept enfants, rappela Harry.

-Les deux aînés sont William, qu'on appelle Bill, et Charles, dit Charlie, répondit Severus. Bill est sorti de l'école il y a maintenant trois ans et travaille pour Gringotts en tant que briseur de sorts. Charlie vient d'être diplômé et a obtenu un emploi dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie.

-Draco a dit qu'ils étaient pauvres … hésita Harry.

-Et je tiens à ce que tu ne les attaques pas sur ce sujet ! gronda Severus. Effectivement, ils ne roulent pas sur l'or mais ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent avec ce qu'ils ont.

L'homme hésita visiblement avant de se lancer.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'interdirai formellement de les fréquenter, avoua Severus.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Harry

-La raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici est parce que nous devions tomber par hasard sur cette famille, répondit Severus.

-C'est-à-dire ? fit Harry, ne comprenant pas

-Tu sais que je me suis fabriqué un personnage à l'école, expliqua Severus. Un personnage plutôt prévisible. Pour le reste du monde, je ne suis pas d'une compagnie agréable. Le directeur comptait certainement sur ce fait et que je me bornerai à faire uniquement ce qu'il y avait faire, c'est-à-dire faire tes courses et t'emmener manger ici. Leur présence devait attirer ton attention puisqu'il serait certain que tu t'ennuierais à mourir avec moi. Molly t'aurait vu et nous aurait invités à sa table. Et tu aurais rencontré les Weasley.

-Comment elle aurait pu nous reconnaître ? demanda Harry, stupéfait. Nous sommes tous les deux déguisés !

-J'ai obtenu de Dumbledore que toi tu sois déguisé, révéla Severus. Mais je pense qu'il a dit à Molly que je t'accompagnerai pour être sûr que tout marche comme il le voudrait.

-OK, fit Harry. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vois cette famille ?

-Je trouve que c'est une famille bien trop proche de Dumbledore, répondit Severus.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à la famille avant de passer commande et de manger avec Severus.

Le duo quitta rapidement le Chaudron Baveur pour continuer leurs courses. Comme quatorze heures approchaient, ils se dirigèrent vers l'apothicaire. Sans surprise, ils y rencontrèrent Augusta et Neville. Jouant leurs rôles, les deux enfants firent semblant de faire connaissance pendant que les deux adultes discutaient tranquillement. Sachant qu'ils avaient un autre rendez-vous, ils partirent rapidement vers la boutique du tailleur, où ils rencontrèrent Narcissa et Draco et ils recommencèrent leur numéro.

Les uniformes en poche, Severus se pencha vers Harry.

-Il ne nous reste plus que la baguette, annonça Severus. Nous retournerons à Privet Drive ensuite puis je te promets pour le dîner une énorme glace. Ça te va ?

-Bien sûr ! fit Harry


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rencontres pas si surprenantes**_

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_-Il ne nous reste plus que la baguette, annonça Severus. Nous retournerons à Privet Drive ensuite puis je te promets pour le dîner une énorme glace. Ça te va ? _

_-Bien sûr ! fit Harry_

Mais un problème survint alors qu'ils étaient en chemin. Un mouvement de foule fit froncer les sourcils de Severus.

-Papa ? fit Harry

-Nous allons nous écarter, fit Severus. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Ils s'écartèrent donc et en découvrant ce qui se passait, Severus se raidit.

En effet, Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur discutait avec les passants. L'homme jura. Il se doutait que comme Molly n'avait pas pu l'intercepter, celle-ci avait dû prévenir le directeur de son échec et ce dernier avait décidé de régler le problème. Severus se coula dans une ruelle avec son fils.

-Papa ? s'inquiéta Harry

-C'est le directeur, annonça Severus. Je pense qu'il veut te voir.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Nous sommes piégés, soupira Severus.

-Nous allons reprendre nos apparences ? grinça Harry

-J'en ai bien peur, fit Severus. Heureusement que j'avais prévu ce cas de figure …

D'un geste, ils s'isolèrent et l'homme entreprit de retirer tous les modifications qu'il avait apportées. Harry redevint donc Harry Potter, fils de James Potter. Severus quant à lui reprit son apparence de sinistre professeur de Potions. Ce dernier tendit un collier à son fils.

-Voici un médaillon de Glamour, expliqua Severus. D'habitude, il permet de prendre une autre apparence.

-Je peux la choisir ? demanda Harry

-Pas avec celui-là, répondit Severus. Il va dissimuler une partie de ta magie.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Je ne veux pas que le directeur découvre ta puissance, fit Severus. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

L'homme fit tourner son fils sur lui-même.

-Rien à dire, fit Severus.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas mis le médaillon dès ce matin ? demanda Harry

-Tu n'apparaissais pas sous ta véritable apparence, fit Severus. Mais maintenant, avec la présence de Dumbledore …

Ils arrangèrent leurs tenues avant de reprendre leur chemin. Aussitôt, le vieil homme regarda dans leur direction.

-Severus ! s'exclama Albus. Quelle bonne surprise !

-Professeur, salua Severus les dents serrées.

-J'imagine que cet enfant est Harry ? sourit Albus

-Effectivement, fit Severus.

-Bonjour mon garçon, salua Albus.

Le vieil homme loupa complètement le raidissement du corps du garçon mais Severus le nota.

-Bonjour monsieur, répondit Harry. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

-C'est vrai que je me suis pas présenté, rit Albus. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Et toi, tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

La foule murmura fortement tandis que Severus gémissait intérieurement. On courrait droit à l'émeute, là !

-J'imagine que vous vous rendiez à la boutique d'Ollivander, présuma Albus.

-Exactement, fit Severus. Alors, si vous le permettez …

-Faites, faites … sourit Albus.

Père et fils fendirent la foule pour entrer dans la boutique. Heureusement, aucun client n'était présent et la porte se referma dans un claquement sec pour empêcher la foule d'entrer. Sauf Dumbledore.

Devant l'air sombre de Severus, le fabriquant ne s'étendit pas en bavardages inutiles et prit très rapidement les mesures. Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent quand la baguette jumelle de Voldemort atterrit dans les mains du petit garçon.

-Nous ne pourrons pas sortir, fit Severus en entendant la foule gronder.

-Je crois bien que vous avez raison, se désola faussement Albus. Mon cher ami, pouvons-nous emprunter votre cheminée ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Ollivander. Suivez-moi.

Ils passèrent dans l'arrière-boutique où un grand feu brûlait joyeusement.

-Voudriez-vous prendre une tasse de thé avec moi ? proposa Albus

-Je dois ramener cet enfant chez lui, rappela Severus.

-Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, fit Albus. Alors ?

-Comme vous le voulez, capitula Severus.

-Nous nous retrouverons au Chaudron Baveur, annonça Albus.

Alors que le directeur empruntait le réseau de Cheminette, Severus se tourna vers Ollivander.

-Merci beaucoup, fit Severus.

-Pas de quoi, cher lord Prince, ricana Ollivander.

-Vous croyez que le directeur a cru à cette mascarade ? demanda Severus

-Il y a des chances, fit Ollivander. Heureusement que vous êtes passés avant.

_Flash-back_

_Le 31 juillet, Severus et Harry se levèrent assez tôt. Avant de faire la fête, ils avaient un rendez-vous important. Avec quelques Glamour, ils se rendirent sur Diagon Alley encore vide et s'engouffrèrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander. _

_-Severus Snape Prince, salua Ollivander. Accompagnant le jeune Harry Potter. _

_-Bonjour monsieur, fit Harry. _

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Ollivander en tournant autour du petit garçon. _

_-Pourrait-on avoir des précisions ? siffla Severus _

_-La dernière fois que vous êtes passé ici, j'ai été surpris par la puissance que dégageait votre pupille, expliqua Ollivander. Je n'ai que peu de baguettes qui peuvent convenir à une telle puissance. Je pense qu'il va falloir la fabriquer. Quoique … Avec quelle main écrivez-vous, jeune homme ? _

_-Habituellement, la main droite, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai appris à écrire de la main gauche aussi. _

_-Êtes-vous totalement ambidextre ou vous pouvez faire seulement quelques gestes de la vie quotidienne de la main gauche ? fit Ollivander_

_-Ambidextre, répondit Harry. _

_-Cela va nous avantager, sourit Ollivander. Suivez-moi. _

_Tous se rendirent dans une salle derrière la boutique. Au centre se trouvait une table en pierre. _

_-Ceci est un artefact créé par ma famille, expliqua Ollivander en s'approchant. Il permet de savoir les besoins en item d'un Sorcier. _

_-Les besoins en item ? répéta Severus_

_-Ma famille a consigné de nombreuses informations dans ses archives et j'ai eu l'occasion de les étudier, relata Ollivander. La fabrication de baguettes en masse ne s'est faite qu'assez récemment. Deux ou trois siècles tout au plus. Avant, chaque baguette était faite sur mesure. Et bien évidemment, elles coûtaient un peu plus cher. Mais elles avaient la particularité d'aller parfaitement à son propriétaire. _

_-Que vient faire Harry ici ? coupa Severus_

_-Mon grand-père, mon père et moi-même avons découvert qu'au-delà d'un certain seuil, les baguettes fabriquées en masse ne pouvaient convenir à des personnes à fort potentiel magique. _

_-Si je suis votre pensée, vous avez dû fabriquer la baguette de Dumbledore et celle de Voldemort, non ? fit Severus_

_-Faux, corrigea doucement Ollivander. Tous les deux ont pu trouver leurs baguettes dans le stock existant. _

_-Je ne peux pas être plus forts qu'eux, intervint Harry. Je n'ai qu'onze ans ! _

_-Certes, jeune homme, concéda Ollivander. Mais il n'empêche qu'une fois votre plein potentiel atteint, vous serez plus fort qu'eux, assurément. _

_-Soit, fit Severus. Que faisons-nous ici ? _

_-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu la visite d'Albus Dumbledore, révéla Ollivander. Il voulait que dès que notre jeune ami aurait eu sa baguette, je lui révèle toutes les caractéristiques de sa baguette. Une chose que je me refuse à faire. _

_-Vous vous souvenez bien de toutes les baguettes que vous vendez, s'étonna Severus. _

_-Oui, répondit Ollivander. Seulement, la composition d'une baguette révèle beaucoup de choses sur son propriétaire. Je lance une variante du Fidelitas pour que seules les personnes présentes soient au courant de la composition de la baguette. Et comme je suis le Gardien des Secrets … _

_-Dumbledore est au courant ? demanda Severus_

_-Il doit s'en douter, fit Ollivander. C'est pour ça qu'il a fait cette demande. Que j'ai refusé. Je crains qu'il ne cherche à avoir cette information par tous les moyens. _

_-Evidemment, souffla Severus. Que comptez-vous faire ?_

_-Nous allons vérifier aujourd'hui que le jeune Harry n'a pas sa baguette dans mon stock, répondit Ollivander. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous allons la fabriquer immédiatement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne prendra pas tant de temps que cela. _

_Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Après que la boutique ait été fermée, Harry prit toutes les baguettes en stock dans les mains, soit un peu plus d'une centaine. Mais aucune ne correspondant, Ollivander se rabattit sur du sur mesure. Le petit garçon posa ses deux mains sur la table de pierre et celle-ci s'illumina. Les différents éléments présents dans le laboratoire s'élevèrent et tournoyèrent autour de lui avant que certains reprennent leurs places. Excité, Ollivander récupéra le reste. _

_-Nous avons là des éléments extrêmement intéressants, sourit Ollivander. Laissez-moi vérifier quelque chose. Tendez les mains, paumes vers le bas, je vous prie. _

_Le garçon obéit docilement. Le fabriquant plaça deux éléments sous les mains. Les mains de l'enfant s'illuminèrent faiblement. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Harry_

_-Rien de grave, rassura Ollivander. Votre magie réagit aux éléments qui composeront votre baguette. Un instant … _

_Il échangea les éléments sous les mains qui brillèrent plus vivement. _

_-Nous avons terminé, sourit Ollivander en reprenant les éléments. Nous allons fabriquer deux baguettes en une. _

_-C'est possible ? s'exclama Severus_

_-Bien sûr, fit Ollivander. D'ici la fin de la matinée, j'aurais fabriqué deux baguettes qui iront parfaitement à leur propriétaire. Et ce jeune homme va laisser sortir sa magie pour qu'elles fusionnent. _

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment faire ça, fit remarquer Harry. _

_-Il vous suffira simplement de réciter une incantation, rassura Ollivander. _

_-Nous allons donc vous laisser, fit Severus. _

_Deux heures plus tard, Harry était l'heureux propriétaire d'une baguette en bois de houx aux veinures d'obsidienne extrêmement fines avec pour cœur deux plumes de Phénix. Le jeune garçon la confia au fabriquant qui promit d'en prendre soin jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la récupérer officiellement. _

_Fin Flash-back_

-Nous allons y aller avant que le directeur ne lâche les chiens, fit Severus. Merci encore.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Ollivander. Courage, surtout.

-Merci, sourit Severus.

-Au revoir, monsieur, salua Harry.

-Au revoir, jeune homme, répondit Ollivander.

ooooo

Severus et Harry passèrent dans la cheminée et arrivèrent dans la Chaudron Baveur. Déjà, la foule se pressait pour essayer d'apercevoir le Survivant. Severus ne prit pas de gants et fusilla du regard toute personne qui s'approchait trop près de lui tant et si bien qu'une minute à peine après, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux à moins de cinq mètres.

-Venez, monsieur Potter, fit Severus. Nous sommes attendus.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry docilement.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle particulière que Tom leur indiquait et ils passèrent le pas de la porte. Quand ils découvrirent qui il y avait dans la pièce, Harry ne retint pas un mouvement de recul.

-Professeur Dumbledore, siffla entre ses dents Severus. Je croyais que nous serions en comité réduit, pas que nous aurions avec nous tout Diagon Alley !

-Allons, Severus, sourit Albus. J'ai rencontré les Weasley alors que je venais ici et je les ai naturellement invités à prendre le thé avec moi. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Faites comme vous voulez, grommela Severus.

-Mon garçon, fit Albus. Je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes. Voici Arthur et Molly Weasley et leurs enfants Perceval, Frédérique, Georges, Ronald et Ginevria. Vous connaissez tous Severus Snape et celui qui l'accompagne est Harry Potter.

Tandis que les derniers arrivés s'installaient, Severus observa la famille. Arthur regardait Harry avec un sourire bienveillant, Molly s'empêchait visiblement de le serrer dans ses bras, Percy jetait de temps en temps des regards curieux, les jumeaux avaient déjà des plans pour leur illustre invité. Quant aux deux derniers, ils ne se gênaient pas pour dévisager ouvertement Harry qui les ignorait totalement. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, ce dernier regardait discrètement son père.

Quand chacun eut sa tasse de thé dans les mains, la conversation - ou plutôt l'interrogatoire - commença.

-Tu l'as vraiment ? balança Ron

-J'ai quoi ? demanda Harry, déboussolé

-La … la cicatrice, fit Ron.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas ou s'il devait tout de suite le frapper.

-J'ai plein de cicatrices, fit Harry, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Pas toi ?

-J'en ai quelques-unes, avoua Ron.

-Ce que monsieur Potter veut sûrement vous dire avec tout le tact que vous ne possédez visiblement pas, susurra Severus, c'est que sa cicatrice n'est pas une attraction, monsieur Weasley.

Ledit Weasley vira au rouge, ainsi que Molly, Percy et Ginny. Les jumeaux ricanèrent devant la déconfiture de leur frère et Arthur sourit sereinement.

-Puis-je t'appeler Harry ? intervint Arthur

Harry hocha timidement de la tête.

-Excuse-le Harry, reprit Arthur. Je ne sais pas si Severus t'a expliqué mais dans le monde Sorcier, tu es très célèbre.

-Célèbre comment ? demanda Harry ingénument

Tous se figèrent, sauf évidemment Severus et Harry qui riaient sous cape. Dans l'éventualité d'une rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore, père et fils avaient convenu qu'ils diraient que Severus avait raconté la vérité concernant la mort des parents d'Harry mais qu'il n'avait rien dit sur la célébrité qui en avait découlé. Rien que pour les emmerder.

-Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?! s'emporta Molly

-Je lui ai dit le plus important, que ses parents ont été assassinés par un mage maléfique, au lieu d'un banal accident de voiture provoqué par ses ivrognes de parents, lâcha Severus avec délectation.

Cela coupa net les adultes restants.

-Pourriez-vous développer, Severus ? fit Albus

-Ses tuteurs sont des Moldus très charmants, ironisa Severus. Quand j'ai rencontré monsieur Potter ici présent, je me suis très vite aperçu qu'il ne savait rien du monde Sorcier, encore moins qu'il était lui-même Sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sa lettre d'admission et que ses tuteurs s'étaient permis de lui mentir sur la mort de ses parents. Alors vous pensez bien que sa « célébrité » passait largement après.

-Tu as bien fait, sourit Arthur. Si vous le permettez, professeur, je vais expliquer la situation à Harry.

-Faites, fit Albus.

-Harry, fit Arthur en se tournant vers le jeune garçon. Le professeur Snape t'a sûrement dit que tes parents avaient été tués par un mage maléfique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

-Tu peux m'appeler Arthur, sourit Arthur. Bien. Connais-tu son nom ?

-Le professeur m'a dit que la majorité des Sorciers ne prononçait pas son nom, répondit Harry. Mais je trouve que c'est plus court de dire Voldemort que Celui Dont On Ne Prononce Pas Le Nom.

Le frisson collectif de toute la pièce enchanta Harry. Sadique, lui ? Quand on a vécu deux ans avec Severus, quoi d'autre ?

-En effet, beaucoup de personnes ont encore peur de son nom, bien qu'il ait disparu il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années, reprit Arthur.

-Parce que tu l'as vaincu ! s'exclama Ron

-Comment ? demanda Harry

-Euh … fit Ron, se retrouvant très bête. C'est ce que tout le monde dit, tu sais.

-Ce que veut dire Ron, rattrapa Arthur, c'est que quand ce mage a tué tes parents, il a voulu te tuer et le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Tu as survécu au sort de la mort.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry

Arthur se tourna vers Albus, ne sachant que dire.

-Ma théorie est que ta mère, en se sacrifiant pour toi, t'a protégé du sort de Voldemort, répondit Albus.

-Le professeur Snape m'a expliqué qu'il y avait la guerre quand mes parents ont été tués, réfléchit Harry. Et que beaucoup de personnes sont mortes. Il y avait sûrement des mères qui ont fait la même chose. Leurs enfants ont été sauvés ?

-Non, s'agita Albus.

-Alors pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça pour moi ? demanda Harry

La logique Slytherin ou comment se faire l'avocat du diable.

-Nous ne savons pas, fit Albus, un tantinet agacé. Mais c'est pour cette raison que tu dois rester chez ta tante qui partage le même sang que ta mère et qui nourrit cette protection.

-Vous venez de dire vous-même que c'était une théorie, souligna Harry. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que cette protection existe ? Et qu'il faut que je reste chez ma tante ?

L'éclair d'agacement qui passa dans les yeux du directeur alerta Severus. Ils tenaient quelque chose, là !

-C'est une chose dont nous parlerons plus tard, balaya Albus. Sinon, comment as-tu trouvé Diagon Alley ?

_Un changement de sujet aussi discret que Dudley dans un magasin de jouet,_ songea Harry.

-C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Harry, faisant ressortir sa joie. Dans tous les magasins, il y avait tellement de choses ! J'aurais voulu rester encore un peu mais le professeur Snape m'a dit qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

-Voyons, Severus, vous auriez pu prendre votre temps ! ronchonna Molly. C'est la première fois qu'il vient ici !

-La façon dont je gère mon emploi du temps ne regarde que moi, siffla Severus. Si vous teniez tellement à escorter le Survivant, vous auriez dû vous porter volontaire auprès du directeur. Oh, j'oubliais ! Vous n'êtes pas professeur à Hogwarts et seuls eux sont habilités à rencontrer les nouveaux élèves Nés Moldus.

Severus se délecta du visage rouge de la matrone qui se retenait visiblement de lui cracher selon elle ses quatre vérités. Qu'elle le fasse ! Il avait bien plus de dossiers sur elle qu'elle ne le croyait. Et lui au moins ne se voilait pas la face !

-Allons, du calme, tempéra Albus, ayant repris son calme. Je suis sûr que tu auras de nombreuses occasions de revenir ici, mon garçon.

Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre Moldue et sursauta.

-Professeur Snape, interpella Harry. L'heure.

Severus avisa l'horloge et comprit instantanément ce qu'il voulait.

-Je suis au regret de vous dire que nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps, fit Severus. Les tuteurs de monsieur Potter ont été très clairs. Il doit être rentré avant l'heure dite et il devra poursuivre sa punition jusqu'au jour du départ du train, c'est-à-dire rester dans sa maison.

Severus avait dû inventer ce mensonge à la va-vite. Avec l'insistance de Molly Weasley, il se doutait que Dumbledore l'aurait autorisé à aller chercher Harry au domicile des Dursley et là, ils auraient découvert le pot aux roses.

-C'est dur comme punition, ragea Molly. Qu'as-tu fait, mon petit ?

Harry se dandina sur ses pieds, s'étant levé en même temps que Severus. Il fallait trouver une raison qui ne soit ni trop futile ni trop extravagante pour justifier près d'un mois d'interdiction de sortie, ayant parfaitement compris que son père ne tenait pas à le laisser seul avec eux à aucun moment.

-J'ai accidentellement cassé la baie vitrée du salon alors que je courrais avec mon cousin, avoua doucement Harry.

-Si tu y tiens, je peux discuter avec tes tuteurs pour que tu puisses revenir ici avec les Weasley … proposa Albus.

-Je ne préfère pas, s'agita Harry. J'étais fautif, il est normal que je fasse ma punition jusqu'au bout. Et puis, je pense que j'aurais d'autres occasions de revenir visiter, non ?

-Comme tu veux, capitula Albus.

-Mais … protesta Molly.

-Il s'agit de son choix, coupa Arthur. Je trouve que tu as un comportement très mature, Harry.

-Merci monsi… Arthur, se reprit Harry.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Arthur. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je vais aller chercher Tom pour savoir s'il n'a pas une solution pour que vous passiez du côté Moldu. J'imagine que vous avez pris le Magicobus ?

-C'est exact, fit Severus. Merci Arthur.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Arthur en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Je peux vous proposer de prendre une sortie de secours, annonça Tom. Je suis le seul à la connaître.

-Alors allons-y, décida Severus. Monsieur le directeur, je vous laisse avec les fans de monsieur Potter. Je vous verrais sans doute demain matin, je dois repasser chez moi récupérer quelques affaires.

-Très bien, sourit faussement Albus.

Très poli, Harry salua tout le monde avant d'emboîter le pas à Severus et Tom qui quittaient la pièce. Heureusement, dans la partie auberge du pub, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Rapidement, ils gagnèrent les quartiers privés de Tom et ils tombèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre.

-Quand je prends le Magicobus, je l'appelle d'ici, expliqua Tom. Monsieur Snape, monsieur Potter, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

-De même, fit Severus.

L'homme s'empressa d'appeler le bus alors que l'aubergiste rentrait chez lui. Le véhicule ne se fit pas attendre et ils filèrent vers leur destination. Ils firent semblant d'entrer dans la maison mais passèrent dans le garage.

-Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le voudrais, soupira Severus.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai qu'on en discute ailleurs, souffla Harry.

-J'ai quelques réglages à faire, fit Severus.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et lança une série de sorts en direction de la maison. Soudain, trois fioles de sang apparurent.

-J'ai besoin de ton sang, déclara Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Je vais créer la présence des Dursley ici, répondit Severus. Dumbledore ne s'abaissera pas à aller se renseigner chez les Moldus et il n'est pas prêt de découvrir le pot aux roses. Par contre, il va vérifier que tu es bien là. Donc il faut qu'il croie que tu vis encore avec ta « famille ». Je vais invoquer une magie très peu utilisée qui va globalement donner l'impression à une sonde magique que vous êtes tous là.

-OK, fit Harry.

Severus préleva une fiole avant de finaliser son sort et de le placer au centre de la maison. Puis, il prit le Portkey et ils rentrèrent au manoir Malfoy. Narcissa vint les accueillir et pendant qu'Harry allait déposer ses affaires, Severus alla prévenir Augusta de son retour qui arriva à son tour.

Après un bon dîner, les Malfoy, les Longbottom et les Prince s'installèrent dans le salon avec une tasse de thé. Severus leur résuma rapidement leur journée.

-Intéressant, fit Augusta. Peu de personnes sont au courant de la raison pour laquelle le Survivant a été élevé dans le monde Moldu.

-Est-ce moi ou sa théorie me semble bancale ? fit Narcissa

-Tout du moins douteuse, fit Severus. Harry l'a soulevé, cela reste une théorie et ça ne justifie pas son placement chez les Dursley.

-As-tu eu l'occasion de regarder le testament des Potter ? demanda Lucius

-Pas encore, avoua Severus. Mais vu comment Lily parlait de sa sœur, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on place son fils chez elle, qu'importe qu'elle soit sa dernière famille.

-Développe, fit Augusta.

-J'ai connu Lily dans le train lors de ma 1re année, raconta Severus. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons découvert que nous habitions vraiment l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous sommes restés amis une grande partie de notre scolarité. Elle m'a raconté que sa sœur, son aînée de deux ans, a commencé à la détester quand elle a compris qu'elle serait la seule Sorcière de la famille. Elle s'est mise à haïr la magie et tous les porteurs. Son mari étant quelqu'un de très obtus, par extension elle s'est mise à détester tout ce qui n'était pas normal, selon ses critères à elle. Et un enfant magique orphelin ne rentrait définitivement pas dans ses critères.

-Regarde ce testament, conseilla Lucius. Il pourra nous révéler beaucoup de choses.

-Bien, hocha de la tête Severus.

-Je trouve Weasley très bête, fit Draco.

-Lequel ? fit Harry. Arthur a été super sympa.

-C'est le seul qui l'ait considéré comme ce qu'il devait être, un enfant perdu dans un nouveau monde, confirma Severus.

-C'est moi ou madame Weasley agissait comme si elle était ma mère ? grimaça Harry

-Il se pourrait que ce soit son but, réfléchit Narcissa. Comme tous les Sorciers, elle sait que tu n'as pas eu de mère la majeure partie de ta vie. Elle peut penser que tu en as besoin.

-Merci mais non merci ! grogna Harry. Si j'avais eu envie de câlins d'une mère, j'aurais poussé papa à épouser une femme ! Sinon, je suis tout à fait satisfait de les chercher avec Narcissa.

La blonde sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Harry ne mettait jamais de mots sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec leur petit groupe, sauf avec Draco et Neville qui se considérait comme des frères. Alors faire comprendre par mots couverts qu'il la considérait comme étant la plus proche d'une mère était vraiment touchant.

-Avant que tu ne transformes tout le monde en madeleines, railla Severus, mettons les choses au clair et dis-nous quels rôles nous remplissons tous.

Harry ne comprenait pas mais un coup d'œil vers Narcissa l'éclaira immédiatement.

-Severus est mon père, annonça Harry. Narcissa et Lucius sont ma tante et mon oncle idéals. Et Augusta ma grand-mère …

Le brun hésita franchement sur sa dernière phrase.

-Et tu es l'un de mes petits-fils, répondit Augusta, émue. Je me retrouve avec deux fils et une fille supplémentaires, tous les trois merveilleux, et trois petits chenapans en guise de petits-fils. Quelle famille de bras cassés nous formons !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, parce que c'était la vérité. Ils formaient maintenant une famille.

-Maintenant que tout le monde a fini de pleurer, ironisa Harry, revenons aux Weasley. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils voulaient absolument être mes amis.

-Vraiment ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Bon, d'accord, ronchonna Harry. Il y a seulement madame Weasley qui voulait absolument se rapprocher de moi. Arthur était vraiment cool. Les trois grands étaient corrects, je les aime bien. Mais les deux derniers … j'ai cru qu'ils avaient gagné le jackpot !

-Il a raison, confirma Severus. Seuls ces trois-là semblaient vraiment trop intéressés pour être honnêtes.

-N'oublie pas que deux d'entre eux ont onze et dix ans, rappela Narcissa.

-On peut leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, en convint Augusta. Et on peut mettre aussi cela sur la tendance de Molly à materner tout le monde.

-Je pense qu'on veut que tout le monde croit ça, intervint Lucius. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de cela pour l'instant. Par contre, si le jeune Weasley vient à te coller, Harry, nous aviserons.

-D'accord, accepta Harry.

-Le problème reste Dumbledore, fit Augusta. Severus, tu devras te rendre à Gringotts. Je sais que tu as déjà pris quelques mesures mais vois avec eux pour que Harry soit protégé de lui jusqu'à sa majorité. Son explication concernant Harry était au mieux fumeuse.

-C'est une bonne idée, félicita Severus. Je m'arrangerai pour quitter l'école.

-Que comptes-tu faire pour les enfants Weasley ? demanda Narcissa à Harry

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Harry. S'ils sont sympas, je deviendrais leur ami mais il est clair que s'ils n'acceptent pas Neville et Draco, ils dégageront.

-Bien dit ! rugirent Neville et Draco

-Pendant que j'y pense, nous aurons la même chose pour nos petits chérubins, ricana Lucius.

Les trois enfants protestèrent fortement et Lucius eut du mal à continuer.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit Lucius, c'est que nous avons des héritiers Sang Pur qui entrent à l'école. Les familles sombres voudront que leurs enfants s'approchent de Draco et idem pour les familles lumineuses avec Neville. Faites très attention, les enfants !

-Oui, répondirent en soupirant les trois enfants.

Ayant fait le tour de tout ce qui avait été dit, tous discutèrent de sujets plus léger avant d'aller se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rentrée des classes**_

Harry soupira longuement.

Tout comme sa première apparition dans le monde Sorcier, sa première journée d'école avait été préparée du mieux possible. Ne pouvant accompagner son fils jusqu'au quai de la gare, Severus avait longuement serré Harry dans ses bras avant de rentrer discrètement à l'école qu'il avait déserté avec joie pour la dernière soirée avant sa grande entrée. Ce fut donc Lucius qui le conduisit jusqu'à Privet Drive, où un taxi avait été commandé pour l'emmener à King's Cross avec sa grosse malle. Hedwige, sa chouette, l'attendait tranquillement à la volière du château. L'histoire de sa compagne à plumes avait été trouvée par celle qui la lui avait offerte, Narcissa. Si Dumbledore interrogeait le jeune garçon sur sa boule de plumes, il devait répondre que sur la suggestion du professeur Snape, il l'avait envoyé directement à l'école, ne sachant pas si le chauffeur de taxi allait accepter de prendre l'oiseau dans son véhicule.

Bien aimablement, ce dernier plaça la malle d'Harry sur un chariot et repartit. Il rentra dans la gare et regarda un peu partout.

Il savait où se trouvait le quai 9 ¾ mais il ne fallait pas qu'il trouve trop vite. Il se rapprocha du quai 9 et observa les Sorciers qui essayaient de se faire passer pour des Moldus. En fait, il voulait retrouver Neville pour ne pas être obligé de demander son chemin à la famille Weasley qui s'était plantée en plein milieu du passage en faisant tout pour se faire repérer.

-La discrétion n'est pas vraiment une des qualités de cette femme, critiqua une femme derrière lui.

Harry sursauta avant de se retourner. Augusta et Neville le regardaient en souriant.

-Vous savez que vous venez de me sauver ? fit Harry

-Evidemment, renifla Augusta.

-Augusta, où se trouve votre chapeau des grandes occasions ? demanda Harry. N'aviez-vous pas prévu d'embêter Dumbledore ?

-Le vautour aurait fait trop, répondit Augusta. Allons-y, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici.

Tous les trois passèrent à côté de la famille de roux, Harry se cachant efficacement dans l'ombre d'Augusta Longbottom. La matriarche fendit la foule et les deux garçons s'empressèrent de la suivre. Ils filèrent vers l'arrière du train où ils dénichèrent un compartiment vide. Une fois installés, Augusta s'adressa une dernière fois à eux.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire d'être sage, soupira Augusta. Faites attention à vous et ne vous mettez pas en danger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, sourit Neville. Ce n'est pas à Ravenclow qu'on va vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Si nous étions à Gryffindor, par contre …

-On va éviter, fit Augusta. Je vous aime, les enfants.

-Nous aussi ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en l'embrassant tendrement

-Je vais y aller, déclara Augusta. Bon voyage !

-Merci ! sourirent les garçons

La femme s'en alla rapidement.

-On attend Draco ? fit Neville

-Evidemment, fit Harry. Mais il faut que je fasse semblant de ne pas trop le connaître.

-Une fois que nous serons à Ravenclow, on n'aura plus de soucis, haussa des épaules Neville. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ce Weasley.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de lui parler ? se plaignit Harry

-Fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas ta faute, conseilla Neville. Comme quand on se fait prendre.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! siffla Harry. La première chose que cet imbécile dit, c'est si j'ai la cicatrice ! Même pas un bonjour, ni même de présentation !

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, constata Neville en souriant.

-Il n'a rien fait pour être sympa, répondit Harry.

Les deux garçons discutèrent tranquillement alors que le train se remplissait. Plusieurs élèves ouvrirent la porte pour tenter de retrouver leurs amis et bientôt, à force de se présenter, la rumeur courut qu'Harry Potter se trouvait dans le train.

-Bonjour Harry !

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina.

-Bonjour ! salua Harry. Vos noms sont Fred et Georges, c'est ça ? Par contre, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas qui est qui exactement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Fred. Mais je suis content que tu te souviennes de nos noms.

-Ce sont eux dont je te parlais, fit Harry en se tournant vers son frère de cœur. Neville, je te présente Fred et Georges Weasley. Les gars, voici Neville Longbottom, je viens de le rencontrer.

-Enchantés, Neville, fit Georges. On a rencontré ta mère, Alice.

-Et laisse-nous te dire que tu ne sembles pas comme elle le dit ! continua Fred

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Neville, le visage fermé

-En clair, que tu avais peur de ton ombre, déclara Fred.

-Et que tu ne faisais rien sans l'accord de ta grand-mère, ajouta Georges.

-Je fais ce que je veux, siffla Neville.

-De toute façon, on ne l'a pas crue, fit Georges.

-Comment aurait-elle su comment tu étais … continua Fred.

-Si elle ne t'a plus vu depuis tes sept ans ? termina Georges

-Exactement, sourit Neville.

-Mon cher Harry, fit Fred.

-Méfies-toi de notre petit frère, prévint Georges.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Il s'est promis … commença Fred.

-D'être ton meilleur ami, termina Georges.

-J'espère avoir encore le choix, rit Harry.

-Nous voulons juste te prévenir, déclara Georges.

-Maintenant, nous allons te laisser, nous allons retrouver nos amis, finit Fred.

-A bientôt ! saluèrent les deux garçons

Quand la porte fut refermée, Neville se tourna vers Harry.

-Ils ont l'air d'être sympathiques, remarqua Neville.

-Très, confirma Harry.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation puisque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Mais ils se rassurèrent quand ils découvrirent que c'était Draco.

-Je vous ai trouvé ! soupira Draco en s'installant

-On dirait que tu viens d'échapper au pire, nota Harry.

-Père avait oublié de me signaler que la plupart des enfants de ses « collègues » entraient en même temps que nous à l'école, soupira Draco.

-Qui ? demanda Neville

-La pire reste la fille Parkinson, répondit Draco. A peine père a tourné le dos qu'elle a hurlé qu'elle serait la future lady Malfoy.

-Et tu refuses parce que … ? demanda Harry

-Elle ressemble à un pékinois ! cracha Draco. Tu la verrais, elle fait peur !

-Tu exagères sûrement, ricana Neville.

-Quand tu la verras, tu ne diras pas ça, rétorqua Draco.

Neville allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

-Harry ! Enfin je te retrouve !

Ron Weasley, sans gêne, s'installa à côté d'Harry tout en poussant sans délicatesse Neville. Et il se retrouva face à Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? cracha Ron. Tu ne devrais pas parler avec lui, c'est un Death Eater !

-Pardon ?! s'étouffa Draco

-Tu es un Malfoy, souligna Ron. Et tout le monde sait que les Malfoy sont mauvais, font de la magie noire et sont des Death Eaters ! Viens, Harry, allons ailleurs !

Le roux tira le brun mais ce dernier se dégagea.

-J'étais en train de parler avec Neville et Draco avant que tu n'arrives, gronda Harry.

-Mais tu ne peux pas lui parler ! affirma Ron en désignant Draco du doigt

-Pourquoi ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Parce que tu es le Survivant ! s'exclama Ron. Et le Survivant ne parle pas aux Death Eaters ! Il ne parle pas aux mages noirs ! Il est ami avec les gentils, pas avec les méchants ! Et Malfoy est méchant !

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit ! affirma Ron

-Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à Draco pour dire qu'il est méchant ? fit Harry

-Euh … non, répondit Ron, surpris.

-Alors comment tu peux affirmer qu'il est méchant ? continua Harry

-Euh … balbutia Ron.

-J'aime bien parler avec lui, déclara Harry.

-Viens avec moi, fit Ron. Je vais te montrer les personnes avec qui le Survivant doit être.

-Je préfère me faire des amis tout seul, rétorqua Harry. Merci quand même.

Ron hésita entre s'incruster davantage et partir. Il se décida finalement à rester. Les trois amis cachèrent habilement leur déception. Draco lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre la discussion avec Harry et Neville sur un sujet neutre, le Quiddicht. A cause du traitement des Dursley, Severus avait dû se résoudre à ne pas apprendre à voler à Harry, la fragilité de son corps n'ayant pu être résorbée que jusqu'à très récemment, et encore. De plus, l'homme avait banni avec plaisir du manoir Prince tout ouvrage sur ce sport. Donc Harry ne savait quasiment rien de ce sport Sorcier. Draco et Neville lui expliquèrent joyeusement les règles de ce sport qu'ils estimaient merveilleux. Mais le roux gâcha la discussion en intervenant à tout va, mettant en avant son équipe fétiche, mais Neville lui fit remarquer qu'elle restait la dernière du classement anglais. Ron s'en prit un garçon et Harry explosa.

-Ron, gronda Harry. Depuis que tu es là, tu insultes Draco et tu méprises Neville alors qu'ils ont été corrects avec toi. Je te demanderai de sortir jusqu'à ce que tu leurs présentes des excuses.

-Mais Harry … protesta Ron.

-Dégage ! cracha Harry

Devant le regard noir du brun, Ron quitta le compartiment, amenant un soupir de soulagement. Draco sortit sa baguette et ferma efficacement la porte. Neville en profita pour lancer un sort de Silence.

-J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, soupira Neville en reprenant place.

-Il commençait à devenir lourd, ajouta Draco. Et Dumbledore voulait que tu deviennes son ami ?

-Plutôt rêver ! cracha Harry. Ce type répète bêtement tout ce qu'on lui a dit. Il ne veut pas changer.

Beaucoup plus détendus, ils se plongèrent dans une conversation à bâtons rompus. Ils refusèrent poliment les sucreries que leur proposait la femme de la vente ambulante, ayant chacun des paniers repas plus que remplis de bonnes choses. Le soir arriva et vint l'heure de revêtir leurs uniformes. Les trois garçons se changèrent rapidement avant de reprendre leur conversation. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent tranquillement et se dirigèrent vers un homme très grand qui appelait les élèves de première année. Tous ensembles, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du lac où l'homme leur indiqua qu'ils devaient être quatre par barque. Voyant du coin de l'œil Ron Weasley jouer des coudes pour être dans sa barque, Harry avisa une petite fille aux cheveux touffus un peu isolée et l'invita à se joindre à Draco, Neville et lui. Enchantée, elle accepta et se présenta comme étant Hermione Granger et les garçons en firent de même. Tous les quatre montèrent donc dans une barque sous le regard envieux et jaloux de Ron qui dut se résoudre à grimper avec des inconnus. Une fois tout le monde en place, la procession commença. Tous les enfants furent subjugués par la vue de l'école depuis le lac et ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une grotte et qu'on leur demanda de descendre. Ils suivirent leur guide dans des couloirs éclairés par des torches pour finir devant de grandes portes doubles.

-Professeur, voici les élèves de première année, déclara l'homme.

-Merci, Hagrid, répondit une voix féminine.

L'attention des élèves se tourna vers la femme qui se tenait devant les portes.

-Bienvenue à Hogwarts, commença la femme. Je me nomme Minerva McGonagall et je suis la directrice adjointe et votre professeur de Métamorphoses. D'ici quelques minutes, vous allez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons qui sont Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclow et Hufflepuff. Chacune d'entre elles ont leurs qualités comme leurs défauts et j'espère que vous serez dignes de votre maison. Il vous reste quelques minutes pour arranger votre tenue.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva alors que le professeur s'éloigna. Ron en profita pour s'approcher d'Harry.

-Tu traînes toujours avec Malfoy ? ricana Ron. Tu sais, je suis mieux qu'un Death Eater ou que cette Miss Je Sais Tout de Granger.

-Peut-être, intervint Hermione. Mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas une énorme tache sur le visage. Tu sais que l'eau sert à se nettoyer ?

Vexé, le roux s'éloigna en se nettoyant furieusement le visage.

-Joli, félicita Draco. Tu sais répondre quand tu veux !

-Il m'a pris la tête, renifla Hermione, et il s'est moqué de moi quand il a compris que j'étais … comment vous dites déjà ?

-Tes deux parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ? demanda Neville

-C'est ça, acquiesça Hermione.

-Alors tu es une Née Moldue, répondit Neville. Certains Sorciers ne les aiment pas.

-Comme lui ? demanda Hermione en indiquant Ron

-Il faudra lui demander, haussa des épaules Draco.

Ils ne purent continuer puisque le professeur McGonagall revint et imposa le silence.

-Vous allez être répartis, annonça Minerva. Suivez-moi.

Sur une belle file, les élèves suivirent le professeur. Tous s'extasièrent en regardant le plafond magique. Ils se rassemblèrent les uns contre les autres une fois devant l'estrade où était placée la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall monta sur l'estrade et déroula un long parchemin.

-A l'appel de votre nom, vous monterez sur l'estrade et vous mettrez sur votre tête le Sorting Hart, annonça Minerva. Abbot, Hannah !

Un à un, dans l'ordre alphabétique, elle appela tous les élèves. Hermione Granger fut envoyée à Ravenclow, de même que Neville Longbottom à la surprise évidente du directeur et de Minerva McGonagall. Draco Malfoy fut également envoyé à Ravenclow, à la stupéfaction de la majorité des élèves et des professeurs, puis vint le tour d'Harry. Les murmures s'élevèrent en entendant que le Survivant allait entrer à Hogwarts. Le jeune garçon s'empressa de coiffer l'artefact pour échapper aux regards.

_-Harry Potter, _fit une voix dans sa tête.

_-Qui êtes-vous ? _se méfia Harry

_-Le Sorting Hart, _répondit l'artefact_. Je vois que tu es très intéressant. _

_-Vous pouvez voir mes pensées ? _demanda Harry, furieux

_-Oui, _confirma le Sorting Hart_. Mais les Fondateurs ont fait en sorte que je ne puisse jamais révéler ce que je découvre. _

_-Soit, _maugréa Harry.

_-Tu tiens à tes amis, _nota le Sorting Hart.

_-C'est pourquoi je veux être avec eux à Ravenclow, _s'entêta Harry.

_-Eux aussi voulaient vraiment y aller, _se souvint le Sorting Hart._ Pourquoi ? _

_-Ma famille soupçonne que le directeur a des plans pour moi, _avoua Harry._ Et que l'un d'entre eux est de me voir absolument à Gryffindor. _

_-Pourtant, tu en as toutes les qualités, _remarqua le Sorting Hart.

_-Comme celles de Slytherin, ne me le cachez pas, _rétorqua Harry.

_-En effet, _concéda le Sorting Hart._ Mais pourquoi Ravenclow ? _

_-Je ne veux pas être séparé de mes amis, _expliqua Harry._ Neville aurait été soit à Gryffindor, soit à Ravenclow. Draco soit à Slytherin, soit à Ravenclow. Et moi, dans l'une de ces trois maisons. Nous avons décidé de tous les trois aller à Ravenclow. On ne nous posera pas de questions. _

_-C'est vrai, _concéda le Sorting Hart._ Tu es promis à de grandes choses, Harry Potter. Je vais donc t'envoyer à … _

-RAVENCLOW !

Tout content, Harry reposa l'artefact et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis. Il ne tenait pas compte du silence qui s'était abattu dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le Survivant aille dans la même maison que ses parents, Gryffindor. Minerva McGonagall, la première surprise, se reprit lentement et égrena la liste. Arrivant au nom de Weasley, les trois amis croisèrent les doigts et faillirent soupirer bruyamment de soulagement en entendant qu'il allait à Gryffindor. Quand le dernier enfant fut réparti, Dumbledore se leva. Il leur fit un discours, leur donna plusieurs règles de sécurité et les enjoignit à chanter l'hymne de l'école tous en chœur. Ensuite, le banquet commença et tous se régalèrent. Neville et Draco discutèrent assez fort pour que personne ne s'intéresse à la quantité de nourriture qu'Harry prenait. En effet, même s'il avait été adopté par Severus deux années auparavant, il y avait certaines habitudes qu'il n'avait pas réussies à éradiquer. Au grand désespoir de Severus, Harry ne pouvait manger que la quantité d'un repas par jour. Cet été, il était passé à un repas et demi par jour mais ça restait trop peu pour un enfant en pleine croissance.

La diversion réussit parfaitement et Harry termina le repas sans qu'on ne lui pose de questions. Le directeur invita les préfets à conduire les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Les quartiers de nuit des Ravenclow étaient constitués d'une salle commune par année qui donnait sur des chambres individuelles mais des sanitaires communs. Les garçons prirent possession de leurs chambres avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Le Gang de Bronze**_

Une semaine s'était passée depuis la rentrée des classes. Il devint évident pour l'école que Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter formaient un trio inséparable, à la plus grande fureur de Ron Weasley qui les jalousait visiblement. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Harry mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dénigrer Neville et d'insulter Draco, le tout à cause de ses préjugés. Severus se mêla également à la partie en désignant le roux comme son nouveau souffre-douleur, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit Harry à cause de l'inimité qu'il entretenait avec son père. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne savait pas comment prendre cette amitié hors norme. Harry et Neville faisaient partie de familles clairement de la lumière, Draco des Ténèbres. Neville et Draco étaient de véritables Sang Pur, Harry techniquement un Sang Mêlé mais élevé comme un Né Moldu. Ils n'auraient pas dû se lier aussi facilement. Le Survivant aurait dû se lier avec Ron Weasley, il avait tout fait pour que ça se passe comme ça ! Mais en laissant traîner ses oreilles, il comprit que le jeune Weasley avait été épouvantable avec les nouveaux amis du Survivant. Il maudit le roux de tenir à ses préjugés. Le directeur aurait pu croire que Draco empêchait Harry et Neville de s'ouvrir aux autres mais il avait bien remarqué que tous les trois, Draco le premier, se liaient à Hermione Granger, une Née Moldue particulièrement prometteuse. Il lui faudrait écrire à Molly pour que Ron change radicalement de comportement pour se rapprocher d'Harry Potter. Ses réflexions, faites à voix haute, n'échappèrent pas au Sorting Hart …

Severus était content. Ce jour-là, il avait en cours son fils et ses deux neveux de cœur. Il avait bien vu comment il avait éloigné la menace Weasley mais il se doutait que le directeur reviendrait à la charge par le biais de son pion roux. Dans le même temps, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Harry en tête à tête et ça lui manquait vraiment. Il était tenté de le mettre en retenue mais il ne savait pas comment cette initiative serait prise par son collègue Filius, chef des Ravenclow et gardant particulièrement à l'œil ses petits aiglons.

-Bienvenue au cours de Potions, fit Severus. Nous allons commencer par un cours sur la préparation des ingrédients …

Tout au long de ses années d'enseignement, il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il commence par ce cours essentiel. A cause de son ressentiment envers les plus emblématiques d'entre eux, il avait réduit cette instruction au minimum requis pour les Gryffindor, c'est-à-dire qu'il le mentionnait dans le premier cours et ne revenait jamais dessus. Mais là, les Ravenclow étaient avec les Hufflepuff donc il prenait son temps. Heureusement, la classe était calme et ce fut satisfait qu'il les laissa quitter la salle. Sachant pourtant que ses prochains élèves l'attendaient, il s'installa à son bureau et s'empara d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin.

_Chers petits démons, _

_Déjà une semaine de cours et je ne sais toujours pas comment ça s'est passé ! J'espère au moins que vous avez écrit à Narcissa et à Augusta pour leur raconter. Sinon, je ne serais pas là pour recoller les morceaux ! _

_J'ai eu l'idée de vous coller pour une raison quelconque mais mon plaisir de vous voir comme avant est largement éclipsé par mon envie de ne pas avoir à faire avec Filius Flitwick. _

_Et non, je n'ai pas peur, Draco ! Simplement, j'ai beau exceller en Duel, je n'ai pas envie de frotter à un maître tel que Filius ! _

_Enfin bref. _

_J'adorerai avoir des nouvelles de temps à autres. Et oui, Harry, je m'en fiche que ce soit sur du parchemin ou du papier Moldu. _

_Allez, petits chenapans, retournez travailler. _

_Je vous embrasse. _

_Severus _

Il cacheta la lettre et appela un Elfe de maison pour qu'il envoie la lettre avec l'un des hiboux de l'école. Une fois cela fait, il accueillit ses élèves.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Neville leva le nez de la lettre de Severus. Il la passa tranquillement à Draco qui la résuma à voix basse à Harry.

-Oups … résuma Harry.

-Tu l'as dit, soupira Neville. Grand-mère va nous tuer.

-Sans compter mère et père, ajouta Draco. On fait ça ce soir ?

-Il vaut mieux, acquiesça Neville. Je ne voudrais pas recevoir une Beuglante.

Tous les trois frissonnèrent. Les Beuglantes de Molly Weasley avaient beau être entrées dans la légende, celles d'Augusta Longbottom étaient bien plus terrifiantes.

Voyant qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps, Harry sortit un livre sur la vie Sorcière et se plaça aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Nous continuons ? proposa Harry

-D'accord, sourit Hermione.

Depuis quelques jours, le trio avait trouvé un moyen de conforter l'idée qu'Harry avait été élevé par des Moldus. En fait, ce fut en discutant avec Hermione dans la barque qu'ils en eurent l'idée. La jeune fille avait émis l'intention de se renseigner sur la culture Sorcière par le biais des livres. Comme il était censé être dans le même cas que sa nouvelle amie, Harry avait voulu faire les mêmes lectures. Et Draco et Neville s'étaient proposés de les éclairer lorsque quelque chose ne leur semblait pas clair voire leur donneraient des informations complémentaires. Ainsi, chaque soir, tous les quatre se mettaient dans un coin et Hermione ou Harry lisait à voix haute et Neville et Draco commentaient.

Les quatre amis se calèrent dans un coin près de leur prochaine salle de cours et Harry commença à lire à mi-voix. Mais à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils furent dérangés.

-Tu ne sais pas lire, Malfoy ? ricana Ron

-Ce qui m'étonne, moi, c'est que tu aies pu décoller de la table pour arriver en avance en cours, rétorqua Draco.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Ron Weasley était un ventre sur pattes. Les professeurs ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois à il était arrivé en retard aux cours qui suivaient les repas. Le jeune garçon était également célèbre pour la façon tout simplement ignoble dont il mangeait. D'ailleurs …

-Tu devrais t'essuyer le visage, commenta Neville. Je ne crois pas que nos profs apprécieraient de voir ton petit déjeuner encore sur toi.

-Tais-toi, le Cracmol ! cracha Ron en rougissant

-En attendant, il a de meilleurs résultats que toi, fit remarquer Harry. Alors entre lui et toi, je ne suis pas sûr que le Cracmol soit Neville …

Mouché, Ron opta pour se rendre dans les toilettes les plus proches au lieu de répliquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Cracmol ? demanda Hermione

-C'est quelqu'un qui nait dans une famille Sorcière sans magie, expliqua Neville.

-Pourquoi il t'appelle comme ça ? demanda Hermione, perdue

-Tu n'es pas dans notre monde depuis longtemps, soupira Draco. Mais l'histoire de Neville est assez connue, surtout chez les Sang Pur.

-Je me souviens, réfléchit Hermione. C'est l'équivalent de l'aristocratie Moldue.

-Si tu le dis, haussa des épaules Draco.

-Je te raconterai plus tard, déclara Neville. Le professeur arrive.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Une fois les cours finis, les quatre amis se mirent à une table pour revoir les leçons du jour et faire leurs devoirs. Mais Hermione revint à la charge.

-Neville … fit Hermione. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que Weasley voulait dire ?

Neville termina sa phrase avant de poser sa plume. Comprenant qu'ils allaient faire une pause, Draco fit de même et Harry referma son stylo.

-Je vis avec ma grand-mère, révéla Neville. Peu après la chute de Tu Sais Qui, un jour où ma mère était absente, mon père a été attaqué par des Death Eaters et a été torturé jusqu'à en devenir un légume. Quand j'avais sept ans, ma grand-mère a estimé que l'éducation que ma mère me donnait allait à l'encontre des principes de la famille. Elle m'a pris chez elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, perdue

-C'est une affaire de famille, déclara sombrement Neville.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Draco.

-Personne ne sait à part les principaux concernés, développa Draco. Même moi, qui connait Neville depuis des années, je ne sais pas pourquoi Augusta, sa grand-mère, a pris cette lourde décision. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'après ça, Alice Longbottom a répandu d'horribles rumeurs sur Augusta et Neville.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Sa belle-mère, encore, ça peut se comprendre, mais son fils ?!

-Personne n'a compris, moi le premier, assura Neville. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

-Et comment tu sais que c'est ta mère qui lance ces rumeurs ? fit Hermione

-Parce qu'elle me l'a dit, grinça Neville.

-Comment ?! sursauta Hermione

-Une fois, alors que j'étais sur High Alley avec ma grand-mère, expliqua brièvement Neville.

-En gros, ce qui se dit, c'est qu'Augusta terrorise totalement Neville et qu'il est « grâce » à cela quasiment Cracmol, reprit Draco. Les Sang Pur connaissent tous Augusta et mon père est le premier à dire que si elle terrorise Neville, elle aurait dû terroriser Franck, son fils, et pourtant, il a beaucoup tenu tête à sa mère, notamment pour épouser Alice. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de soutien chez les Sang Pur mais beaucoup plus chez les Sorciers ordinaires.

-Oh … fit Hermione.

La jeune fille sentit que le sujet restait sensible et décida de retourner à ses devoirs, au grand soulagement de Neville.

Quand le couvre-feu sonna, Harry et Neville filèrent dans la chambre de Draco. Ils rédigèrent les lettres pour leurs familles et convinrent de se réunir une fois par semaine pour donner de leurs nouvelles.

ooooooo

Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de remédier au problème Ron Weasley.

S'il avait choisi ce garçon, c'était parce qu'il avait sa mère dans le creux de sa main. Si tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, Ron Weasley aurait été le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et ce dernier aurait vu le monde Sorcier à travers les yeux de son ami. Harry aurait été intégré à cette famille et il aurait pu l'amener à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ça, c'était ce qui était prévu.

Mais Harry n'avait pas rencontré les Weasley « par hasard » sur Diagon Alley ni à King's Cross. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Neville Longbottom et Draco Malfoy, deux héritiers sur lesquels il n'avait aucune influence. Albus pensait que Ron aurait eu une nouvelle chance avec Harry une fois à l'école mais le garçon était trop engoncé dans ses préjugés pour être ne serait-ce que cordial avec les nouveaux amis.

Il fallait y remédier. Ron Weasley devait devenir ami avec Harry Potter. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que le Survivant faisait.

Le directeur prit une plume et du parchemin et se mit à écrire.

_Chère Molly, _

_Je vous écris car j'ai un petit souci avec l'un de vos fils. _

_N'ayez aucune inquiétude, Percy remplit parfaitement ses fonctions de préfet et les jumeaux n'ont pas encore fait de bêtises. _

_Non, je dois vous parler de Ronald. _

_Je vous avais dit que ça me rassurerait de voir votre plus jeune fils se lier d'amitié avec le Survivant. Oh, il fait beaucoup de tentatives, mais Harry Potter ne veut rien entendre de lui. _

_Vous savez pourquoi ? _

_Parce que le Survivant s'est lié à Neville Longbottom et Draco Malfoy. Et votre fils s'attaque à eux devant Harry Potter. _

_J'aimerai que vous disiez de manière discrète - et j'insiste sur la discrétion - d'arrêter de s'en prendre aux jeunes Longbottom et Malfoy s'il tient à devenir l'ami d'Harry. Je tiens à ce qu'il entre dans son cercle d'amis et son comportement n'est pas pour aider. _

_Amitiés_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Le directeur relut sa missive avant de la faire porter à Mrs Weasley. Maintenant, tout reposait sur la matrone rousse. Il fallait que le jeune garçon s'allie au Survivant.

oooooooo

Le banquet d'Halloween était un évènement dans l'école de magie. Tous étaient impatients de se régaler des merveilleux mets préparés pour l'occasion.

Sauf Harry.

Depuis qu'il habitait avec Severus, tous les deux honoraient les morts le 31 octobre. La première fois, l'homme avait emmené le petit garçon au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, là où se trouvait les tombes de Lily et James Potter. Il lui avait également appris que le caveau familial, là où se trouvait les tombes de tous les Potter ayant vécus, était situé dans la demeure ancestrale de la famille, qui lui serait accessible qu'à sa majorité Sorcière. Harry avait bien vu que Severus honorait également ses morts mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander les noms des personnes aimées par son désormais père.

Neville et Draco n'avaient pas autant de morts à honorer mais ils avaient compris les motivations d'Harry les dernières fois. De plus, la grande famille recomposée effectuait tous les Halloween d'anciennes cérémonies honorant le renouveau de la Magie et rituels protecteurs pour les vivants. Cette année, ce serait la première fois qu'ils ne pourraient pas les faire, l'école les ayant supprimés sous la pression du Ministère qui les avait condamnés comme étant des rituels de magie noire.

-Et ils ont osé remplacer ça par un banquet ! grommela Draco

-On demandera à rentrer à la maison l'année prochaine, promit Neville.

Les quatre amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion. Les garçons reconnurent que c'était bien fait mais comme ils suivaient les anciennes coutumes, ça ne les impressionnait pas plus que ça. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et attendirent patiemment le repas. Hermione aussi n'était pas spécialement impressionnée, n'ayant pas l'habitude de fêter Halloween. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que les grandes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent brutalement et le professeur Quirell n'entre en titubant.

-Un troll … dans les cachots … je voulais vous prévenir … balbutia Quirell.

Et il s'évanouit. La panique s'empara des élèves mais Dumbledore rétablit rapidement le silence.

-Préfets, veuillez raccompagner les élèves dans les salles communes, ordonna Dumbledore.

-Je croyais que la salle commune des Slytherin se trouvait dans les cachots ? fit Harry, étonné

Et dans la salle silencieuse, la remarque retentit clairement. Le directeur se maudit et maudit le Survivant d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Le vieil homme sentit fortement le regard noir de Severus Snape.

-Minerva, refermez les portes, revint Albus. Les élèves vont rester ici ce soir.

Le soupir de soulagement des Slytherin, bien qu'inaudible, fut parfaitement ressenti. Les élèves reprirent leur place et leur repas, cependant ils avaient l'appétit coupé. Quand tous les professeurs furent assurés que les élèves n'allaient pas bouger, ils allèrent à la rencontre du troll. Ils revinrent une heure plus tard, visiblement sereins et tous comprirent que le troll avait été neutralisé. Les directeurs de maison se rassemblèrent et décidèrent de raccompagner personnellement leurs élèves jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Draco et Harry attendirent que les autres garçons soient endormis avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Neville.

-Tu viens sûrement de sauver la maison Slytherin, attaqua Draco.

-C'était juste évident, haussa des épaules Harry. Des élèves qui ne savent pas se battre contre un troll. Quel professeur digne de ce nom enverrait des élèves à la rencontre de cette créature ? Dumbledore est fou !

-Tu as raison, fit Neville.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Mais Harry ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Le troll lui avait rappelé Vernon Dursley. Même si ce dernier était derrière les barreaux, Harry n'avait toujours pas de tuteurs officiels. Et il fallait y remédier au plus vite. D'un geste de la main, il fit venir un bloc de papier et un stylo avant d'écrire le premier jet de la lettre qu'il allait adresser au ministre de la magie.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un innocent en prison**_

La sortie à Hogmeade du mois de novembre arriva et les trois quart de l'école décidèrent de se rendre au village Sorcier. Profitant du fait que les plus jeunes allaient investir le château, Harry demanda à Draco et Neville de le couvrir et il fila dans les cachots. Bien évidemment, Severus lui avait indiqué comment se rendre dans ses appartements. Le jeune garçon donna rapidement le mot de passe et entra. Severus accueillit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Je te promets qu'on essaiera de partir à la maison pour le Solstice, affirma Severus. Pas trop déçu par Halloween ?

-Disons que j'ai vu mieux, soupira Harry. Et n'oublions pas le troll …

-D'ailleurs, je tenais à te remercier, fit Severus. Tu es le seul que ça a frappé que mes serpents logeaient là où se trouvait le troll. Je crois qu'ils hésitent à t'encenser ou à considérer que ta remarque allait de soi.

-Pas grave, sourit Harry. Tiens, j'aurais besoin de ton avis …

L'enfant lui tendit lettre qu'il avait rédigé la veille. L'homme la lut.

_Monsieur le ministre,  
__Je suis entré dans le monde Sorcier cet été et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris la vérité sur la mort de mes parents.  
__Ils ont été assassinés par Voldemort et j'en ai réchappé par miracle.  
__Oui, à mes yeux, ça tient du miracle.  
__Dans de nombreux livres qui supposent ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit, il est mentionné l'emprisonnement d'un certain Sirius Black qui avait amené Voldemort jusqu'à chez moi.  
__J'ai voulu me renseigner en demandant le compte-rendu du procès et on m'a appris qu'il n'y avait pas de compte-rendu.  
__Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur ce point ?  
__Merci par avance  
__Harry James Potter_

Severus leva la tête.

-Tu as demandé le compte-rendu du procès ? fit Severus

-Tu m'as toujours dit de penser à tous les détails, roula des yeux Harry. En fait, c'est l'une des premières lettres que j'ai envoyé depuis l'école.

-Et la réponse ? fit Severus

-Dans ma malle, répondit Harry. J'ai également contacté l'avocat des Potter.

-Comment tu as eu l'adresse ? demanda Severus, surpris

-J'ai demandé à Gripsec, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Harry … gronda Severus. Comment tu as contacté l'avocat ?

-Une simple lettre, avoua Harry.

-Très bien, laissa couler Severus. Qu'a dit l'avocat ?

-Je vais lui envoyer une copie de cette lettre, répondit Harry. Et il m'a dit que si ça n'allait pas assez vite, il s'assurerait que tout se passe correctement.

-Je vais contacter Augusta et Lucius pour qu'ils aillent le voir, réfléchit Severus. S'il est vraiment efficace, je pense qu'on va le mettre au courant pour toi.

-C'est toi qui voit, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Sinon, comment ça va à l'école ? demanda Severus

-Pas trop mal, répondit Harry. A part ce Weasley …

-Il ne s'est toujours pas calmé ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Il n'a toujours pas compris que tant qu'il serait méchant avec Draco et Neville, je ne voudrais pas le voir, soupira Harry.

-Je pense que pour qu'il soit aussi insistant, c'est que ça doit tenir à cœur à sa mère, se hasarda Severus. Et qui dit Molly dit certainement Dumbledore.

-Si tu le dis, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Et cette jeune fille, Hermione ? demanda Severus

-Une encyclopédie sur pattes, sourit Harry. Il faut juste qu'on arrive à la convaincre définitivement que tout ce qui est écrit dans les livres n'est pas forcément vrai.

-Elle a également des défauts physiques facilement réparables, remarqua Severus.

-Tu parles de ses dents ? fit Harry. Elle sait qu'il y a des méthodes magiques pour les corriger mais ses parents sont contre et ils veulent qu'elle utilise la méthode Moldue.

-Combien de temps ? réfléchit Severus

-Au moins jusqu'à ses seize ans, répondit Harry. De toute façon, elle s'en fiche. Elle nous a dit que si les autres s'arrêtaient sur ses dents, c'est qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

-Mature pour son âge, commenta Severus.

-C'est toi qui le dit, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Je voulais te dire, prévint Severus. Je pense que Dumbledore va te convoquer dans son bureau. Sûrement pour ta remarque à Halloween.

-Si il veut, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Je pense aussi qu'il va t'interroger sur les Dursley, ajouta Severus.

Le garçon se raidit instantanément.

-Je devrais dire quoi ? hésita Harry

-Reste évasif, conseilla Severus. Il ne doit rien savoir sur ce qui s'est passé réellement. Sinon, il va découvrir bien trop vite que nous t'avons sauvé.

-D'accord, fit Harry, figé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Severus en le prenant lentement dans ses bras. Tu resteras avec moi.

-Promis ? murmura Harry dans ses robes

-Promis, répondit Severus.

Ça ne tarda pas. Alors que les discussions sur les événements d'Halloween s'estompaient enfin, une lettre arriva pour Harry un matin. Curieux, l'enfant l'ouvrit et lut.

_M. Harry Potter,  
__Veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau à huit heures précises.  
__Vos professeurs sont prévenus de votre absence.  
__Albus Dumbledore_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Neville

-Une convocation du directeur, annonça Harry. A huit heures.

-Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps, constata Draco. Tu devrais demander à un préfet de t'y conduire.

-Bonne idée, sourit Harry.

Le brun repéra un préfet et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui tendit la lettre et ce dernier hocha de la tête. Avisant l'heure, le préfet se leva et quitta la Grande Salle avec sur ses pas le jeune Harry. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur. Le préfet lui ouvrit le passage et après s'être assuré que le jeune garçon montait bien les marches, il partit. Harry puisa dans son courage inexistant de Gryffindor et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit une voix.

Harry ouvrit la porte et examina discrètement les lieux. La pièce était spacieuse et les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères. Celles-ci étaient remplies de livres anciens et de bibelots en tous genres. Et derrière un bureau en chêne massif se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Toute personne entrant dans la pièce ne pouvait qu'être écrasé et impressionné par la prestance et l'aura de puissance du vainqueur de Gellert Grindelwald. Seulement, Harry avait vécu près de huit années avec les Dursley. Et il pouvait affirmer une chose : Albus Dumbledore et Vernon Dursley avaient un point commun, celui d'utiliser leur force, physique pour Dursley, magique pour Dumbledore, pour se faire obéir. Soit, Dursley utilisait ses poings pour se faire obéir d'Harry mais ce dernier avait été prévenu par son père que Dumbledore usait de son influence et son don de persuasion pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Bonjour, mon garçon, salua Albus. Installe-toi, je te prie.

Aussitôt, Harry se raidit. Il _détestait_ viscéralement qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Cela lui rappelait trop Vernon Dursley. De plus, le directeur se permettait de le tutoyer sans lui demander son avis, ce qui ne le mettait absolument pas en confiance. Il obéit donc quand même et s'installa avec une confiance qu'il n'avait pas envers le vieil homme.

-Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur le directeur ? demanda Harry

-Tu peux m'appeler Albus, mon garçon, sourit Albus. Je t'ai connu bébé, tu sais.

-Je vais rester à monsieur le directeur, déclara fermement Harry.

Albus pesta en son for intérieur. Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher de lui.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu trouves Hogwarts, fit Albus.

-C'est … magique, commenta Harry avec un petit sourire.

Albus attendit des précisions mais voyant qu'Harry n'allait pas s'étendre sur cette affirmation au demeurant vraie, il reprit la parole.

-Je t'ai convoqué parce que j'ai reçu une lettre du ministre de la magie à ton sujet … poursuivit Albus.

-Je vous écoute, fit calmement Harry.

-Il dit avoir reçu une lettre de ta part, déclara Albus.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mon courrier personnel vous regarde, monsieur, déclara Harry.

Albus se figea, surpris. On ne lui avait jamais faite, celle-là !

-En tant que directeur de l'école, je pensais t'aider, fit Albus.

-Comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'êtes que le directeur de mon école, rappela Harry. Ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, sauf si cela touche mon travail scolaire.

Albus serra les dents. Harry Potter ne l'aidait pas du tout.

-Tu ne connais personne dans le monde Sorcier, avança Albus.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait éloigné de ce monde, répliqua calmement Harry.

Albus commença à s'affoler. Se pouvait-il qu'Harry se doute de quelque chose ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Albus

-N'ai-je pas été élevé par ma famille sans pouvoirs magiques ? demanda Harry de manière rhétorique

-C'est vrai, concéda Albus.

Le vieil homme regarda son élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Pourquoi avoir demandé le procès-verbal du procès de Black ? demanda Albus

-Procès-verbal ? fit Harry, perdu

-Le compte-rendu du procès de Sirius Black, précisa Albus.

-Je suis curieux, avoua Harry. Je voulais connaître les raisons pour lesquels cet homme a trahi mes parents.

-Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas creuser cette affaire, déclara fermement Albus.

-En quel honneur ? leva un sourcil Harry. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas connaître mon histoire ? Chaque personne qui me croise en sait plus que moi, je vous signale !

-Tu exagères, tempéra Albus.

-Vous trouvez ? ironisa presque Harry. C'est Ronald Weasley qui m'a appris que mes parents étaient passés à Gryffindor et que mon père était Auror !

Albus tiqua. Evidemment, vu comme ça …

-Mais ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le passé, tenta Albus.

-Justement, c'est mon passé que j'essaie de connaître, contra Harry. Pourquoi vous refusez que je le fasse ?

Albus était piégé. S'il insistait, le jeune garçon se douterait de quelque chose. Mais s'il laissait faire … L'homme pesa le pour et le contre. Laisser Harry aux Dursley ou le confier à Sirius ?

-Tu as raison, capitula Albus. Tu as le droit de connaître ton histoire. Je vais convaincre le ministre de te répondre.

-Merci, monsieur le directeur, répondit Harry.

-Tu peux y aller, je t'ai assez retenu, fit Albus.

Le jeune garçon salua le directeur avant de sortir. Pendant ce temps, Albus se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Sirius Black s'il venait à être libéré.

Distrait, Harry attendit la fin de la journée pour écrire un mot pour demander à voir son père. Inquiet, Severus s'empressa de le rejoindre dans un jardin caché du château pour tomber sur son fils perturbé. Après des explications un peu brumeuses, Severus prit la parole.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, fit Severus.

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, se plaignit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une idée bête, s'exclama Severus.

-Comment ? s'étonna Harry

-Draco ou Neville ont dû te parler des arts de l'esprit ? demanda Severus

-Par rapport à l'Imperium, se souvint Harry.

-Je suis un maître Legilimens, expliqua Severus. Je peux entrer dans les esprits des autres. Tu vas penser à l'entretien que tu as eu avec Dumbledore et moi je vais le voir. Tu auras juste à me regarder dans les yeux.

-OK, souffla Harry.

Le plus délicatement possible, Severus s'introduisit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le souvenir de son entretien avec le directeur fut le premier qu'il rencontra et il le visionna avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Tu poursuis ce que tu fais, conseilla Severus. Que Dumbledore ait tenté de te faire renoncer présage que cela le servait que tu sois chez les Dursley. Maintenant, nous devons savoir pourquoi. Et qu'il faut que nous puissions parler à Black avant que Dumbledore ne le fasse.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Je crois qu'il veut soumettre Black comme il a Molly Weasley sous sa coupe, avoua Severus. Qu'il ait cédé aussi facilement peut signifier plusieurs choses, dont celle qu'il savait que Black était innocent. Mais aussi qu'il pense pouvoir ramener Black à sa cause.

-Il n'a pas fait partie de l'Ordre ? demanda Harry

-Si, concéda Severus. Mais j'ai l'impression que les buts de Dumbledore ont changés, et pas forcément en bien.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas dire plus sur le sujet, Severus s'approcha de son fils.

-J'ai remarqué que tu réagissais quand Dumbledore t'appelait « mon garçon », fit Severus. Mauvais souvenirs ?

-C'est comme ça que mon onc… Vernon m'appelait, soupira Harry. Il ne m'a jamais appelé par mon prénom, comme ma … Pétunia. Ils ne voulaient pas me donner d'existence réelle.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Severus en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore ne peut rien faire contre toi. Continue comme ça et bientôt, on sera plus tranquille.

-Si tu le dis, fit Harry en réclamant un câlin à son père.

Après un long moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre, père et fils se séparèrent sans un mot.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Vacances d'hiver**_

Les vacances du Solstice d'Hiver arrivaient et les élèves étaient fébriles. Mais ils savaient aussi que c'était aussi la période du bilan scolaire. Les examens devaient leur révéler leurs points forts comme leurs points faibles. Le trio devenu quatuor ne comprenait pas la fébrilité qui s'était emparé de leurs camarades. Certes, ils devaient défendre leur réputation d'élèves les plus intelligents mais leur comportement confinait vraiment à l'obsession.

Parallèlement à cela, les directeurs de maison passaient parmi les élèves pour connaître les élèves qui resteraient pour les vacances. Hermione rentrait chez elle mais Draco et Neville hésitaient encore. En effet, Severus leur avait dit que le directeur tenait pour acquis qu'Harry resterait à l'école et eux ne voulaient pas laisser leur frère pendant deux semaines. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient appris que les Weasley resteraient également. Autant ils n'avaient aucun problème avec Percy et ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien avec les jumeaux, mais ça ne passait pas avec le dernier. Bien que celui-ci se soit calmé, Ron restait un personnage antipathique et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se lier à lui.

Mais à une semaine de la fin des cours, une lettre reçue par Neville changea la donne.

_Les enfants,  
__Severus vient de me prévenir que Dumbledore l'avait désigné volontaire pour rester à l'école pour les vacances, prétextant qu'il n'avait aucune famille à aller voir. Vous le connaissez, il est furieux et il n'est pas en état de vous le dire lui-même.  
__Enfin bref.  
__Le Ministère a prévu une réception mondaine pour le Solstice d'Hiver. Et il veut que les héritiers soient présents. Lucius m'a d'ors et déjà prévenu que les enfants de ses anciens « collègues » seront là. Il a grogné en entendant le père Parkinson crier sur tous les toits que sa fille est déjà en bonne position pour devenir la prochaine lady Malfoy.  
__Il est tout simplement hors de question pour nous de projeter nos enfants dans cette fosse qu'est la société mondaine. Ce n'est pas pour rien que dans nos cercles, les héritiers ne sont présentés qu'à leur quinzième anniversaire.  
__Lucius et moi allons donc créer l'esclandre en ne nous inclinant pas aux demandes du ministre. Faites courir le bruit que vous allez rester à l'école avec Harry. J'ai dans l'impression que Dumbledore va faire de lui un invité surprise de cette réception.  
__Portez-vous bien les enfants. Je vous promets de formidables vacances d'été en compensation de celles-ci totalement manquées.  
__Je vous aime  
__Augusta_

-On reste, décida Draco.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Il a raison, fit Neville. Comme l'a dit grand-mère, nous ne sommes pas censés apparaître dans les soirées mondaines avant un moment. Elle m'a dit que ce n'est que de la politique. Alors si on reste là, on y échappe.

-Et pourquoi vous devez dire que vous restez avec moi ? s'étonna Harry

-Augusta ne veut pas que Dumbledore t'emmène à ce bal, expliqua Draco. Parce que s'il le fait, tout le monde va le voir comme ton mentor, celui qui s'occupe de toi.

-En disant qu'on reste avec toi, il ne peut t'emmener nulle part sans qu'on le sache, continua Neville. Et s'il s'en prend à nous pour t'y emmener, il aurait du mal à l'expliquer.

-OK, soupira Harry. Mais si vous restez, vous savez que vous devrez faire avec Weasley.

-Pas de soucis, balaya Neville. Il est clair qu'il ne deviendra jamais notre ami et encore moins le tien. Qu'importe ce que Dumbledore veut.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

-Pas de quoi, haussa des épaules Draco. Maintenant, il va falloir annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione.

-Et la convaincre d'aller rejoindre ses parents pour les vacances, termina Neville.

-Elle est aussi têtue que nous, rit Harry.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre de retrouver la jeune fille. Quand ils lui firent part de leurs intentions, sa réponse fut catégorique.

-Je reste, déclara Hermione.

-Non, tu vas rejoindre tes parents, refusa Harry. Tu n'as jamais été séparée d'eux aussi longtemps.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Tu as tes parents, déclara doucement Harry. Ceux de Draco et de Neville les font rester ici pour les protéger de manipulations politiques. Pas toi.

-Et puis, ajouta Draco, c'est toujours chouette de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille. Et Harry ne sera pas seul.

-Fais-moi plaisir, supplia presque Harry. Va rejoindre ta famille.

\- …d'accord, soupira Hermione.

Ce fut le cœur gros que la petite fille fit ses bagages. Les trois garçons la serrèrent fortement dans leurs bras et allèrent jusqu'à l'accompagner au train. Bien sûr, dans le même temps, Draco et Neville en profitèrent pour rappeler aux élèves qui partaient qu'ils allaient tous les deux ne pas lâcher d'un seul pouce Harry, ce qui allait sûrement compliquer sérieusement la tâche à Dumbledore.

Une fois le train parti, le trio rentra tranquillement à l'école, sous la surveillance de quelques professeurs. Ils se rendirent rapidement dans la Grande Salle, où des chocolats chauds étaient servis à toute heure de la journée. Les quelques élèves restés à l'école étaient peu nombreux, à peine une quinzaine au total, en plus des trois amis. Ils déjeunèrent sans problème puis décidèrent de se réfugier dans leur salle commune. Ils firent rapidement leurs devoirs de vacances pour ne pas être embêtés plus tard avant de se concentrer sur une partie d'échecs Sorciers pour Neville et Draco et un nouvel ouvrage pour Harry.

C'est ainsi que se déroula les premiers jours de vacances. Les élèves avaient eu l'occasion de voir les professeurs bien plus détendus, sauf Severus qui semblait être dans un état de rage permanent. Il aboyait littéralement sur tout le monde et les enfants avaient vite appris à ne pas traîner sur son chemin. Le directeur, quant à lui, se faisait beaucoup plus présent aux yeux des élèves et traînait particulièrement du côté des Ravenclaw. Il n'était pas rare qu'Harry, Neville et Draco, en sortant de leur salle commune pour aller profiter du château désormais quasiment vide, tombent sur Dumbledore passant justement par là. Les garçons filaient aussitôt les salutations faites mais après la cinquième fois en moins de quatre jour, ils décidèrent d'en parler à Severus.

Ce dernier se redressa quand Draco, le seul à avoir une raison valable de le voir - il était son filleul - lui fit part de ce fait.

-Le bal a lieu dans trois jours, réfléchit Severus. Je pense qu'il cherche une ouverture pour pouvoir emmener Harry.

-C'est ce qu'on a pensé, déclara Draco. Mais ça rend vraiment mal à l'aise Harry.

Severus commença à s'alarmer. Malgré une bonne humeur de façade, Harry était loin d'avoir récupérer du traitement innommable des Dursley. Les abus psychologiques étaient les plus durs à éradiquer et malgré la rancœur qu'il vouait à son cousin qui en était friand, Harry était encore très sensible à tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à du harcèlement. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle les trois enfants étaient entrés à Ravenclaw. En effet, contrairement à Slytherin et à Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et à la rigueur Hufflepuff connaissaient le sens des mots « vie privée ». Concentrés sur leurs études, les aigles cherchaient beaucoup moins que les autres maisons à connaître les sombres secrets de chacun. Et comme Augusta, Narcissa, Lucius et Severus l'avaient espéré, Ravenclaw n'avait pas mis la pression sur Harry et son statut de Survivant. Au début, si, mais Neville et Draco avaient parfaitement joué leur rôle, notamment en s'imposant comme les meilleurs amis d'Harry, mais aussi en servant de garde du corps du Survivant. Leur statut d'héritiers Sang Pur parmi les plus importants avait fait barrage contre les plus pressés à harceler le Survivant sur des choses dont il ne se souvenait même pas. La réputation de sans pitié d'Augusta Longbottom et de Lucius Malfoy n'était plus à refaire et les élèves avaient réfléchit à deux fois avant de se mettre à dos les jeunes héritiers en allant embêter Harry Potter avant de finalement abandonner et de considérer la célébrité comme un élève à peu près normal.

Severus reprit ses esprits.

-Je pense avoir une idée, réfléchit Severus. Je vais d'abord me renseigner si c'est possible.

-Je peux rassurer Harry ? demanda Draco

-Oui, fais-le, sourit Severus. Et dis-lui que je l'aime très fort et que je l'embrasse.

-Pas de problème, fit Draco en s'en allant.

Le maître de Potions se rendit dans le cours de la journée dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Il ne tenait pas à rencontrer tout de suite le directeur mais la femme savait tout concernant l'école.

-Severus, salua Minerva. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir d'aussi bonne humeur !

L'homme ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de lever un sourcil circonspect. Son air particulièrement grognon et ses manières épouvantables depuis que Dumbledore l'avait coincé à Hogwarts étaient étrangement semblables à l'air qu'il arborait quand il était en grande forme, c'est-à-dire quand il enlevait le double des points habituels à Gryffindor.

-Je viens de voir le jeune Malfoy, déclara Severus en s'installant sur l'invitation de la femme.

-Malfoy ? releva Minerva. Je me souviens que tu étais assez proche de Lucius Malfoy pendant ta scolarité.

-Je suis le parrain de Draco, annonça Severus. Mais je ne tiens pas à le crier sur tous les toits.

-Je te rappelle que la commère, c'est Albus, rétorqua fraîchement Minerva.

-Nous sommes d'accord, sourit Severus.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour m'annoncer cette nouvelle, fit Minerva.

-En effet, concéda Severus. Draco s'est étonné de rencontrer très souvent le directeur.

-C'est vrai qu'Albus ne quitte guère son bureau, même pendant les vacances, fronça des sourcils Minerva. Mais es-tu sûr de ce qu'il dit ?

-J'étais aussi un peu suspicieux, accorda Severus. Mais il m'a avoué qu'il l'avait vu cinq fois depuis le début des vacances, et toujours du côté de la salle commune des Ravenclaw.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas à côté de son bureau, ni même près des sorties, nota Minerva. Etait-il seul ?

-Non, répondit Severus. Il était accompagné de ses deux amis Longbottom et Potter.

Minerva pinça des lèvres, signe de contrariété. Severus s'en étonna.

-Un problème ? demanda Severus

-Juste le fait qu'Albus essaie d'approcher les jeunes Neville et Harry, avoua Minerva. J'ai toujours été contre le fait qu'Harry soit placé dans sa famille Moldue et quand j'ai voulu lui rendre visite pour savoir s'il allait bien, Albus s'y est formellement opposé. Et quand j'ai voulu passer outre, je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvais pas obtenir son adresse. Le sceau du Président du Magenmagot empêche quiconque de connaître l'adresse du Survivant.

Severus nota précieusement cette information. Augusta allait vraiment être intéressée.

-Quant à Neville, reprit Minerva, j'ai été outrée de voir comment Alice a tenté de l'éduquer. Je l'ai toujours vue écouter soigneusement tout ce qu'Albus disait, en dépit du bon sens d'ailleurs.

-Que dois-je comprendre ? coupa presque Severus

-Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que le bal du Ministère est pour bientôt, soupira Minerva. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Fudge a tenu à ce que les héritiers soient également présents. Contre toute convenance, cela va sans dire.

-Lucius m'a parlé de ce bal et du nombre d'enfants qu'il allait y avoir, reconnut Severus. Et il était bien content que Draco reste à l'école avec ses amis. J'imagine qu'il a accepté que son fils unique ne rentre pas au manoir en partie pour qu'il n'assiste pas à ce bal.

-Et ça doit être la même chose pour Augusta Longbottom, renchérit Minerva. Elle sait que les héritiers ne doivent être présentés qu'à leur quinzième anniversaire et demande du Ministre ou pas, elle ne va pas déroger aux traditions Sang Pur.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, fit Severus.

-Je pense qu'Albus veut apparaître comme le mentor d'Harry Potter en l'emmenant au bal, avoua Minerva. Pourtant, toi et moi savons qu'il n'a rien fait de spécial avec le jeune Harry. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il réussisse.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Severus

-Parce que j'ai également été la confidente de Lily pendant sa scolarité et après, répondit Minerva. Elle n'avait caché à personne la haine qu'entretenait sa sœur à son encontre, voire envers la magie. Remettre un enfant magique à une telle femme en toute connaissance de cause est vraiment irresponsable. Et c'est ce qu'a fait Albus. Si pour protéger cet enfant je dois m'opposer au directeur, alors je le ferai.

Severus mit cette affirmation dans un coin de sa tête.

-En fait, je voulais te demander si je ne pouvais pas donner des cours pour les occuper et éviter que les enfants ne voient trop le directeur, enfin surtout Draco, fit Severus. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Albus détestait les Malfoy.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, avoua Minerva. Rien dans le règlement ne t'empêche de le faire, et en tant que directrice adjointe, je peux te donner l'autorisation. Cependant, je te conseille d'étendre tes cours à d'autres personnes.

-Qui ? grinça Severus

-Je songe aux Weasley, sourit Minerva.

-Aucun d'eux ne mérite des cours particuliers, rechigna Severus. Et il est hors de question que j'accepte Ronald Weasley plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ma salle de cours !

-Je ne te le demanderais jamais, rassura Minerva. Tous les professeurs sont d'accord pour dire que ce garçon ne sera jamais un génie. Non, je pensais aux jumeaux.

-Certes, concéda Severus. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je tiens à commencer les cours dans deux jours !

-Ce sera parfait, sourit Minerva. Je te laisse peaufiner la liste de tes élèves. Bonne journée !

-De même, Minerva, fit Severus.

Et le soir venu, la femme avait sur son bureau les noms des cinq élèves qui allaient recevoir des cours particuliers auprès de Severus Snape.

-Bonjour …

-Nos chers …

-Petits amis ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley au petit déjeuner

-Bonjour Fred, bonjour Georges, salua Harry. Vous êtes bien joyeux !

-Nous avons reçu une note … fit Georges.

-Comme quoi nous allons recevoir des cours particuliers, continua Fred.

-De Potions ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux

-Félicitations, sourit Draco. Vous devez être très forts pour que le professeur Snape accepte de vous prendre en cours particuliers !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, avoua Fred.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Neville

-Nous sommes spécialistes en farces, comme nos idoles les Maraudeurs, sourit Fred. Nous sommes conscients que nos blagues seront plus spectaculaires et bien moins dangereuses si on connaissait plus les Potions.

-Oh, fit Draco. Si vous le dites.

-Nous allons vous laisser, sourit Georges. Nous devons récupérer nos affaires pour arriver à l'heure au cours.

-A bientôt, petits aiglons ! sourirent les jumeaux

-Au revoir, répondirent les trois amis.

Alors que les jumeaux s'éloignaient, Ron s'approcha du trio.

-Hello, Harry, fit Ron avec un sourire forcé.

-Ronald, répondit Harry.

-Weasley, firent Neville et Draco.

-Ouais, salut, fit distraitement Ron.

Le roux s'installa sans façon à leur table et se servit généreusement. Les trois garçons le regardèrent s'empiffrer avec des regards effarés. Ils avaient pu observer depuis la table des Ravenclaw les manières épouvantables du garçon mais le voir de très près donnait envie de vomir.

-Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine

-Nous devions lire plusieurs livres pour les prochaines cours de Botanique, répondit Neville.

-La Botanique ? Mais c'est nul ! se moqua Ron

-Je trouve que c'est une matière intéressante, contra Draco.

-C'est ça, critiqua Ron.

-Il est important de connaître les plantes, pour les Potions, par exemple, fit Harry.

-Les Potions, c'est nul ! cracha Ron. Surtout avec la chauve-souris des cachots !

Harry se hérissa. Il avait déjà entendu ce surnom donné par les élèves plus âgés mais dans la bouche de Ron, il était totalement déplacé.

-Le professeur Snape est un excellent maître de Potions ! s'exclama Neville. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a dit !

-Et en plus, il nous apprend beaucoup de choses ! ajouta Draco

-Ça, c'est parce que tu es son chouchou, siffla Ron. Tout le monde le sait ! Moi, il me déteste !

-C'est pas parce que le premier jour, tu n'as pas écouté ses instructions et que tu as fait exploser plusieurs chaudrons ? releva Harry

-Comment tu le sais ? se tourna brusquement Ron

-Tous les élèves l'ont raconté, haussa des épaules Harry. Et une chose qu'on a appris avec le professeur Snape, c'est qu'il a horreur qu'on n'écoute pas ses consignes. Et il parait que tu ne l'écoutes jamais.

-Et tu aimes Snape ? grimaça Ron

-Oui, confirma Harry. C'est un bon professeur.

-Il aurait dû te détester ! fit Ron

-Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Parce que Snape détestait James Potter, expliqua Ron. Ma mère dit toujours que Snape est tellement rancunier qu'il devait te détester avant même que tu sois arrivé. De toute façon, c'est qu'un sale bâtard !

Draco et Harry allaient s'insurger mais Neville intervint.

-Ça n'est pas le cas, tempéra Neville. Oh, on va y aller. Bonne journée Weasley !

-Mais … protesta Ron, la bouche encore pleine.

Mais Neville tira ses deux amis pour les entraîner hors de la Grande Salle avec pas grand-chose dans l'estomac, leur appétit ayant été drastiquement coupé par les manières de Ron. Heureusement, les jumeaux leur avaient montré le chemin des cuisines où ils s'empressèrent de prendre un petit déjeuner complet à emporter avant de se réfugier dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw. Après s'être calés, Harry et Draco sautèrent sur Neville.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas laissé refaire le portrait de ce con ?! cracha Draco

-Parce que tu ne l'as pas écouté, répondit calmement Neville.

-Comment ça ? fit Harry, ne comprenant pas

-Il a dit que sa mère lui avait dit que Severus devait détester Harry parce qu'il détestait son père, rappela Neville.

-Et alors ? ronchonna Draco

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que Dumbledore veut exactement de Weasley ? fit Neville l'air de rien

-Je m'en … attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? sursauta Draco

-Weasley a une grande bouche, une très grande bouche, révéla Neville. Ça devrait intéresser notre famille de connaître tous les mensonges du directeur, non ?

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Draco.

-Mais ça veut dire qu'il faut être avec Weasley, grimaça Harry.

-Je vais écrire à grand-mère, décida Neville. Elle pourra nous dire ce qui est mieux de faire.

-OK, fit Draco.

-Bonjour, ma belle, roucoula Harry en apercevant Hedwige.

Le brun la cajola un moment avant de prendre la lettre. Il la lut rapidement et se figea.

-Harry ? fit Neville

-Nous devons nous rendre dans les cachots, annonça Harry. Nous devons prendre des cours de Potions avec les jumeaux Weasley ! Dans quinze minutes !

-On posera des questions plus tard ! s'exclama Draco. On y va !

Les trois garçons récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de filer dans les cachots. Ils arrivèrent juste avant que le professeur Snape ne ferme la porte.

ooooooo

Le bal du Ministère battait son plein.

Narcissa et Lucius allaient et venaient dans la salle, saluant leurs connaissances. Avec Augusta, ils évitaient soigneusement le ministre, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui. Les enfants invités étaient présents un peu partout, empêchant les adultes de parler de choses sérieuses. Bon nombre d'affaires étaient donc en suspens à cause de la stupidité du ministre. Quand la plupart des familles Sang Pur s'étaient aperçues que les héritiers Longbottom et Malfoy n'étaient pas présents, elles se mordirent les doigts de ne pas avoir tenu tête au ministre qui prenait de plus en plus de libertés avec les coutumes des Sang Pur.

-Regardez-le comme il se pavane, grinça Augusta.

-Heureusement que Severus n'est pas là, soupira Lucius.

-Au contraire, rétorqua malicieusement Narcissa. Lui avec nous, nous aurions passé une agréable soirée à critiquer toute cette populace.

-Je ne te savais pas si teigneuse, commenta Augusta.

-Je m'ennuie, déclara Narcissa en guise d'explication.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent à eux pour enfin avoir des discussions d'adultes après avoir envoyé les enfants vers le coin de la salle réservé pour eux.

Alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, Narcissa, partie se rafraîchir, tomba presque nez à nez avec Fudge. Elle allait se fondre dans la masse quand il interpella quelqu'un.

-Professeur !

Narcissa se retourna et vit Albus Dumbledore arriver vers elle. Reculant un peu pour ne pas se retrouver sur son chemin, elle se lança un sort d'indifférence puis se cacha dans une alcôve proche de l'endroit où le ministre et le directeur s'étaient arrêtés.

-Où étiez-vous ? grinça des dents Cornelius. Je vous attends depuis des heures ! Et où se trouve le jeune Potter ? Je vous rappelle que c'est pour lui que j'ai invité les héritiers !

-Je sais, s'agaça Albus. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'emmener.

-Pourquoi ? s'écria Cornelius. Vous n'aviez qu'à lui dire que vous vouliez le voir et une fois dans votre bureau, vous l'ameniez ici. C'est simple, non ?

-Si seulement, siffla Albus. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il décolle de ses amis.

-Je croyais que le jeune Weasley faisait absolument tout ce que vous vouliez ?! s'étonna Cornelius

-Sauf qu'il ne fait pas partie du cercle d'amis de Potter, soupira Albus.

-Eh bien, fit Cornelius, écartez-les ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile !

-Sauf que les amis en question sont Neville Longbottom et Draco Malfoy, déclara sèchement Albus.

Fudge sursauta avant de chercher du regard les chefs des deux familles. Et effectivement, il se rendit compte que lady Longbottom et lord Malfoy n'avaient pas leurs enfants avec eux.

-Mais l'invitation disait … balbutia Cornelius.

-Vous espériez vraiment qu'eux entre tous allaient bafouer les coutumes Sang Pur parce que vous l'ordonniez ? critiqua Albus. Je m'étonne déjà que tant de familles aient accepté d'amener leurs héritiers mais eux, aucune chance !

-Mais où sont leurs enfants ? demanda Cornelius

-A Hogwarts, répondit Albus, les dents serrées. Ils ont exprimé leur souhait de rester à l'école pour les fêtes et leurs parents ont accepté. Vraisemblablement pour ne pas les emmener ici.

-Je vais leur apprendre … tempêta Cornelius.

-Rien du tout ! coupa Albus. A eux deux, ils ont le pouvoir de vous faire tomber de votre siège. Réfléchissez très soigneusement avant de vous en prendre à eux !

Fudge bouda un moment avant de continuer.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour vous imposer comme mentor de cet enfant ? demanda Cornelius

-Ces deux enfants m'empêchent de m'approcher de Potter comme je le voudrais, grommela Albus. Et le jeune Weasley fait tout pour se les mettre à dos, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas d'espion auprès du Survivant. Je pense utiliser son parrain.

-Black ?! sursauta Cornelius. Vous êtes fou !

-Baissez d'un ton ! siffla Albus. Je suis loin d'être fou !

-Alors pourquoi parler de lui ? fit Cornelius

-La lettre de Potter à propos de son parrain, rappela Albus. Vous et moi savons que la réouverture de son cas entraînerait sa libération. Une fois qu'il aura récupéré la garde de Potter, je le gagnerai à ma cause et il me laissera devenir son mentor.

-Ingénieux ! félicita Cornelius. Mais sommes-nous obligé de le libérer ?

-Si Potter en parle aux bonnes personnes, comme Longbottom ou Malfoy, eux auront toute latitude de faire rouvrir son dossier et là, ça ne sera pas à notre avantage, déclara Albus. Non, faisons comme j'ai dit.

-Quand devrais-je annoncer l'examen du dossier ? demanda Cornelius

-D'ici deux semaines, répondit Albus. J'aurais tout le temps de me préparer.

-Bien, acquiesça Cornelius.

-Je vous laisse, fit Albus.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Narcissa attendit quelques instants avant de retrouver son époux. Elle décida de ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, surtout qu'Augusta devait venir prendre le thé le lendemain.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Retours attendus**_

La rentrée des classes arriva trop vite pour les enfants qui durent retourner sur les bancs de l'école. La majorité des Sang Pur présents au bal racontait comment la soirée s'était passée et les trois amis étaient heureux de ne pas y avoir assisté. Quant à eux, ils s'étaient totalement amusés avec les jumeaux Weasley pendant les cours de Potions de Severus Snape.

-Je viens d'entendre parler Patil, fit Neville quelques jours après la rentrée.

-Laquelle ? demanda Draco. L'intelligente ou la futile ?

Malgré qu'elles soient jumelles, les sœurs Patil étaient aisément reconnaissables, surtout dans leur comportement respectif. Autant Draco respectait Padma, qui était à Ravenclaw, autant il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec Parvati, Gryffindor.

-Padma, répondit Neville. Elle disait qu'elle avait entendu sa sœur se plaindre de Weasley.

-Celui de notre année ? demanda Harry

-C'est ça, confirma Neville. Il s'est plaint d'être resté tout seul pendant toutes les vacances. Même ses frères l'avaient lâché. Et elle a ricané en disant qu'il s'était pourtant vanté qu'il allait passer ses vacances avec Harry Potter !

-Peu de chance, sourit Harry. C'est un abruti fini.

-Certes, concéda Draco. Mais qu'on doit laisser approcher.

Les trois garçons avaient soumis leur idée de laisser parler Ron Weasley pour connaître les arguments d'Albus Dumbledore. Les parents avaient été emballés et avaient chargé les enfants de faire comprendre au roux qu'il n'était pas si inintéressant que ça.

-Et pour les cours ? demanda Draco

-Je n'ai rien entendu, répondit Neville. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait été au courant aussi.

Les trois amis retournèrent vers leurs devoirs.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on ait d'autres amis, proposa Neville.

-Vous allez me laisser ? demanda Harry avec une voix très faible

-Aucune chance, assura Draco. On est ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Ce que je veux dire, corrigea Neville, c'est qu'il faut qu'on commence à tisser des liens qui pourraient nous servir pour plus tard.

-C'est … dur, fit remarquer Harry.

-Mais c'est vrai, confirma Draco. C'est une mentalité qui existe chez tous les Sang Pur.

-Mais papa … protesta Harry.

-Oncle Severus est un cas à part, fit Neville. Même s'il est lord, il a été élevé dans le monde Moldu, comme toi.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi je ne le sais pas ?

-Il faudrait le lui demander, haussa des épaules Neville. Enfin bref, on nous apprend toujours avant d'aller à Hogwarts qu'on doit construire les liens pour notre vie adulte.

-Mais on va se faire quand même des amis, hein ? demanda Harry

-Bien sûr, sourit Draco.

ooooooooo

La nouvelle arriva quelques jours plus tard. Alors qu'Harry prenait tranquillement son déjeuner plus que réduit, une chouette se posa sur le chandelier face à lui, attirant l'attention de toute la table des Ravenclaw. Soulagé de ne pas se forcer à manger encore plus, il délaissa son repas pour prendre la lettre qui lui était visiblement destinée. Il la lut attentivement avant de la replier et de la ranger soigneusement dans sa poche. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder dessus, Neville et Draco reprirent leur conversation. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Ernie Macmillan, un garçon de leur année chez les Hufflepuff qui mangeait avec eux.

-Elle disait quoi ta lettre ? demanda Ernie

-Pas grand-chose, éluda Harry qui reprenait son repas.

-Mais si, insista Ernie. Pour recevoir du courrier après tout le monde, c'est que ça doit être important.

-Et s'il n'avait pas envie de le dire ? intervint Neville

-Allez, charria Ernie. C'est pas si grave, non ?

-Est-ce que tu as envie que tout le monde sache ce que tes parents te disent dans tes lettres ? grinça Draco. Des surnoms à cacher, peut-être ? Des photos compromettantes ?

-Euh … non, grimaça Ernie.

-Alors laisse-moi avoir ma vie privée, déclara fermement Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Sinon, ta place serait plutôt chez les Gryffindor.

Ernie rougit, comprenant l'insulte.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! protesta Ernie

-Comme toi tu n'as pas le droit d'exiger de savoir ce qu'il y a dans mon courrier, rétorqua Harry. A ta place, je me tairai maintenant.

Ernie chercha du soutien parmi ses camarades mais les regards noirs d'Hermione, Neville et Draco, sans compter ceux du reste des Ravenclaw, lui firent sentir qu'il était allé trop loin. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance pesante et le petit garçon retourna bien vite avec sa maison.

Les quatre amis, quant à eux, finirent rapidement leur repas avant de se réfugier dans la chambre de Neville jusqu'au prochain cours.

-Alors ? demanda Neville

-Le Ministère accepte de réviser le procès de mon parrain, annonça Harry.

-Tu veux dire, faire le procès, corrigea en ricanant Draco.

-Ça revient au même, haussa des épaules Harry. Je peux y assister si j'en fais la demande.

-Je ne comprends pas, hésita Hermione.

-J'ai demandé à connaître les raisons qu'avaient mon parrain à trahir ma famille, déclara doucement Harry. Il avait été emprisonné à vie dans la prison des Sorciers, Azkaban, peu après la mort de Voldemort. Mais comme le Ministère n'a pas pu me donner le compte-rendu du procès, on en est venu à penser qu'il n'y avait pas eu de procès.

Hermione les regardait tous les trois.

-Vous ne me dites pas tout, comprit Hermione.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas te dire, parce que ce ne sont pas nos secrets, expliqua Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas décider seuls de te les dévoiler. Tu devras attendre si tu veux savoir. Tout en sachant que peut-être tu ne sauras jamais.

-Je vois, fit Hermione. J'espère qu'un jour, tu m'estimeras digne de confiance.

-Tu as déjà ma confiance pour beaucoup de choses, assura Harry.

-Merci, sourit Hermione. Eh ! Nous allons être en retard !

Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs affaires avant de se précipiter en cours.

ooooooooo

Augusta flânait au Ministère. D'ici peu, la révision du procès de Sirius Black allait avoir lieu. Avec Lucius, ils avaient convenu que ce serait elle qui insisterait lourdement pour que le prisonnier soit interrogé au Veritaserum.

-Bonjour Augusta, fit une voix.

-Dumbledore, salua poliment Augusta.

-Allons, sourit Albus. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Certes, concéda Augusta. Mais je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de m'appeler par le mien.

Dumbledore se figea. Tout à la réussite de son prochain plan, le directeur s'était oublié et avait traité la femme comme une amie, ce qu'elle se refusait à être. Et maintenant, elle le remettait sèchement à sa place.

-Toutes mes excuses, fit Albus. Je ne ferais plus.

-Il y a intérêt, renifla Augusta. Je vous laisse, les portes viennent de s'ouvrir.

Sans attendre, la matriarche s'en alla tranquillement et rejoignit Lucius qui avait assisté à l'échange. Comme ce n'était pas une réunion solennelle, les membres du Magenmagot pouvaient s'installer où ils voulaient. Le blond s'installa donc aux côtés de la femme qui jeta discrètement une bulle de Silence autour d'eux.

-Echange intéressant ? taquina Lucius

-Il est sûr de son coup, pronostiqua Augusta. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Nous ne pourrons agir que quand le jeune Black sera libre.

-C'est vrai, abonda Lucius. Au fait, Narcissa m'a dit qu'il faudrait s'arranger pour qu'Harry soit officiellement chez vous au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Augusta

-Nous sommes au mois de février, déclara Lucius. Quand cette réunion sera terminée, l'ordre de libération sera signé et Black sortira de prison. Je pense que Dumbledore voudra parler aussitôt à Black pour mettre son plan à exécution.

-Je comptais lui parler également, fit Augusta.

-Narcissa veut l'envoyer en cure immédiatement après, fit Lucius.

-En cure ? releva Augusta

-Je n'y avais pas pensé non plus, avoua Lucius, mais Black va sortir de près de dix années de prison sous la surveillance des Dementors. Son corps va être terriblement affaibli et il lui faudra du temps pour reprendre des forces et surtout reprendre ses esprits.

-L'idée mérite d'être approfondie, déclara Augusta en notant l'agitation dans la salle. Nous en discuterons plus tard.

Elle brisa la bulle et s'installa plus confortablement. Peu à peu, les membres de l'assemblée s'installèrent à leur tour puis, quand tous furent présents, Dumbledore ouvrit la séance. On fit amener Sirius Black et la demande d'interrogatoire sous Veritaserum passa comme une lettre à la poste. Les trois gouttes réglementaires furent administrées et Sirius assura qu'il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret des Potter ainsi que le subterfuge de Peter Pettigrow dans cette rue Moldue. Devant ce témoignage accablant, le Magenmagot ordonna la libération de Sirius Black, le blanchiment de son nom, le versement de cent mille Galions par année d'emprisonnement et la restitution de tous ses biens mais aussi le retrait de l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe de Peter Pettigrow et un mandat d'arrêt contre ce dernier et, le plus important, la garde d'Harry Potter. L'assemblée signa le document officiel avant de se séparer puis Sirius Black fut envoyé à St Mungo pour un bilan médical. Albus Dumbledore offrit de s'occuper de la garde du jeune Potter et comme personne n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, tous acceptèrent. Augusta et Lucius froncèrent des sourcils et décidèrent d'aller traîner du côté du bureau des affaires familiales. Alors que le président du Magenmagot discutait avec quelques membres, le duo s'isola.

-Nous devons savoir ce qu'il va faire, gronda Augusta.

-Certes, concéda Lucius. Mais Dumbledore va se méfier s'il nous voit.

-Vous n'avez pas des contacts ? demanda Augusta

-Si, répondit Lucius. Mais il sera largement trop tard.

-La seule chose que nous pourrions faire c'est d'être dans le bureau, réfléchit Augusta.

-Effectivement, fit Lucius.

-Vous allez y aller, ordonna Augusta.

-Moi ? sursauta Lucius

-Oui, vous, s'irrita Augusta. Je suis moins souple qu'avant pour faire une mission d'infiltration. Il y a une bonne raison pour que je ne sois plus Auror ! Filez, maintenant !

-Mais … protesta Lucius.

-Allez ! insista Augusta

Vaincu, Lucius se glissa dans les ombres et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du ministère. Augusta resta assez longtemps devant la salle pour voir Dumbledore sortir à son tour avant de rentrer chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius se faufila à travers les couloirs, se lançant un sort d'Indifférence pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il arriva rapidement au bureau concerné et entra rapidement. Comme la porte était ouverte, personne ne le vit. Le blond observa rapidement les lieux avant de trouver l'endroit idéal pour se cacher pour pouvoir voir et entendre tout ce qui allait se passer. Pour avoir fait l'expérience, on ne pouvait pas le détecter de manière magique car les protections et la magie qui circulaient dans le bâtiment brouillait tout. Il avisa une armoire près du bureau qui l'intéressait et se dissimula du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se jeta un sort de Désillusion ainsi qu'un autre de Bouclier au cas où et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore entra.

-Professeur, salua le directeur du bureau en personne.

-Bonjour, fit Albus. Je viens pour le jeune Harry Potter. Le Magenmagot vient officiellement de déclarer Sirius Black tuteur. Voici l'acte.

-Bien, fit le directeur.

A l'aide d'une plume magique, il mit les documents à jour.

-Que puis-je d'autre pour vous ? fit le directeur

-Je viens me proposer pour la tutelle de Sirius Black, déclara Albus. Tout Sorcier libéré doit revenir sous la tutelle de ses parents pour le même nombre d'années d'emprisonnement. Hélas, comme Sirius Black est orphelin, je me propose pour la tutelle.

-Je suis désolé mais vous devez avoir un lien de parenté avec votre pupille, répondit le directeur. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches avant de vous accorder cette tutelle.

-Faites donc, sourit Albus. Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

-Quelques jours à peine, assura le directeur. Je vous préviendrais personnellement par courrier.

-Je vous remercie, fit Albus. Bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, répondit le directeur.

Le vieil homme partit et Lucius ne tarda pas à faire de même. Il usa de chemins détournés pour rentrer chez lui. Il demanda à sa femme de se préparer à sortir, envoya un courrier à Severus pour qu'il les retrouve chez Augusta puis débarqua chez cette dernière. Tous les trois n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir arriver le dernier adulte de la bande.

-Black va être gardé cette nuit à St Mungo puis il va pouvoir rentrer chez lui, annonça Augusta.

-Il faudrait avoir accès à son dossier médical, fit Narcissa.

-Je connais celui qui est en charge du dossier, assura Augusta. Il nous le donnera. Qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ?

-Il a officialisé la tutelle de Black sur Harry, confirma Lucius. Mais il a demandé à assurer la tutelle de Black.

-Pardon ? sursautèrent Narcissa et Severus

-Il a avancé que tout libéré d'Azkaban revenait sous la tutelle de ses parents pour le même nombre d'années d'emprisonnement, répéta Lucius. Et comme Walburga et Orion sont morts, il s'est proposé.

-Voilà comment il projetait de s'assurer le contrôle d'Harry, songea Severus. Black n'aurait jamais pu dire non. Mais ce n'est pas contradictoire qu'on remette la tutelle d'un enfant à un Sorcier lui-même sous tutelle ?

-Le monde Sorcier n'est plus à une contradiction près, renifla Narcissa.

-Cette loi est extrêmement vieille, réfléchit Augusta. Et très vite tombée en désuétude car depuis bientôt deux siècles, seuls ceux qui sont condamnés à perpétuité sont envoyés à Azkaban-Haut.

-Azkaban-Haut ? releva Severus

-Peu de Sorciers le savent mais Azkaban est en fait deux prisons distinctes, expliqua Augusta. Celle gardée par des Dementors est appelée Azkaban-Haut, celle par les Aurors, Azkaban-Plat. Azkaban-Haut a été creusée au cœur de la montagne au cœur de l'île, Azkaban-Plat est une petite forteresse sur un promontoire de l'autre côté de l'île, toutes les deux invisibles de l'autre. Le secret est gardé par une antique magie que le ministère serait bien en peine de recréer. C'est pour cela que les prisonniers pensent que les cellules les plus hautes sont celles où les Dementors passent le moins et celles les plus profondes les plus visitées.

-D'accord, fit lentement Narcissa. Et le rapport avec cette loi ?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que les Dementors affectent à la fois le corps, l'âme, la magie mais surtout l'esprit, répondit Augusta. Bien des fois, ceux emprisonnés et libérés ne pouvaient reprendre leur vie que de nombreuses années après. Cette loi permettait d'éviter les dérives. Et elle n'a jamais été abrogée à la création d'Azkaban-Plat.

-Comment peut-on la contrer ? demanda Severus

-Le directeur du bureau a parlé d'un lien de parenté, se rappela Lucius.

-La loi dit exactement que le détenu doit être sous la responsabilité de son chef de famille, fit Augusta. Donc Orion. Ou Regulus comme il était le prochain chef de famille.

-Mais tous les deux sont morts, déclara Severus. Tués par Voldemort qui n'était pas satisfait d'eux.

-Je crois que j'ai la solution, sourit machiavéliquement Narcissa.

-Ah oui ? fit Augusta

-Dès demain, je ferai en sorte que Dumbledore n'ait pas la tutelle de Sirius, fit Narcissa. Mais je m'expliquerai après.

Lucius abandonna aussitôt. Quand sa femme était comme ça, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Comment savoir quand Dumbledore va passer à l'action ? demanda Severus

-I parier qu'il se présentera à Grimmaud Place aussitôt que Black aura quitté St Mungo, renifla Augusta. Voire qu'il aille le chercher à l'hôpital.

-Tu penses qu'il va le mettre au courant qu'il a sa tutelle ? demanda Lucius

-Pas sûr, avoua Augusta. Si Black fait de la résistance, pourquoi pas. Mais en attendant, il aura la mainmise sur toute la fortune des Black. Ce qui devrait bien l'arranger.

-Je crois avoir quelque chose en stock, songea Severus.

-Quoi exactement ? demanda Lucius

-L'un de mes professeurs pendant ma maîtrise m'a montré une potion qu'il avait amélioré, expliqua Severus. Elle permet de guérir des blessures psychiques de manière temporaire.

-Blessures psychiques ? sursauta Augusta

-J'y travaille pour Franck, rassura Severus. Mais je n'ai pas encore de résultats probants. Enfin bref, cette potion peut rétablir les esprits de Black pendant trois heures. Est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour lui expliquer ce que nous voulons qu'il fasse ?

-Dans l'immédiat, largement, sourit Augusta. En combien de temps tu pourras avoir cette potion ?

-Elle est prête, répondit Severus. Dès que Narcissa m'a parlé de la cure pour Black, j'ai pensé à cette potion.

-Alors préparons-nous, décida Augusta.


	13. Chapter 13

_**S'assurer que tout est en place**_

Sirius Black tournait en rond.

Depuis son procès, l'homme voulait absolument retrouver sa liberté. Mais l'examen à l'hôpital devait durer vingt-quatre heures et c'était déjà trop pour lui. Les analyses avaient pourtant été rapides mais les Médicomages tenaient à le garder en observation jusqu'au lendemain. Et il en avait déjà marre. Personne n'avait voulu lui laisser de quoi se renseigner sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, même pas la radio. Et lorsqu'il avait demandé, l'infirmière lui avait annoncé que les Médicomages tenaient à ce qu'il passe une nuit paisible.

L'Animagus canin gronda dans son coin. Alors que son repas lui avait été apporté, il avait entendu deux femmes, sûrement des infirmières, dire que le professeur Dumbledore allait le ramener chez lui. Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait une bonne idée. Grâce à son Animagus, il avait gardé à peu près ses esprits et lors des brèves absences des Dementors, il avait pu réfléchir. Il avait vite établi que Peter Pettigrow l'avait formidablement piégé et que s'il mettait la main sur lui, il allait lui faire amèrement regretter. L'absence de procès lui était restée en travers de la gorge et il en voulait particulièrement au gouvernement. Dumbledore étant président du Magenmagot, il le comptait dedans. Alors qu'il vienne le chercher ne présageait rien de bon. L'homme décida de jouer le prisonnier encore totalement hanté par la prison afin de voir ce que le vieil homme lui voulait.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il sortait d'une douche dont il avait longuement profité, Sirius avait eu la surprise de retrouver Albus Dumbledore dans sa chambre. L'homme se renfrogna intérieurement. Le professeur n'avait même pas eu la décence d'attendre qu'il soit prêt avant de venir le chercher !

Il eut donc un mouvement de recul.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?! hésita Sirius

-Bonjour Sirius, salua Albus. Je voulais être le premier à te dire que j'étais vraiment heureux que tu sois maintenant libre.

-Merci, souffla Sirius.

-Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Albus

-Passer chez moi pour prendre des affaires propres pour aller voir mon filleul, sourit Sirius.

-Je ne peux pas te le permettre, se désola Albus.

-Pourquoi ? bondit Sirius

-Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de cours, expliqua Albus. Dans deux jours, comme c'est le week-end, je pourrais vous arranger une rencontre.

-Merci, souffla Sirius.

-Je te laisse te préparer, je vais te raccompagner chez toi, fit Albus en sortant de la chambre.

Sirius fronça des sourcils. Il était certain que personne ne pouvait connaître son chez lui, vu qu'avec Lily, James et Remus, il l'avait mis sous Fidelitas. Et comme il était le Gardien du Secret, personne d'autre n'aurait pu savoir où il habitait. Alors où le directeur allait-il l'emmener ?

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller avant de sortir de la chambre où l'attendait le vieil homme. Tous les deux se rendirent dans le bureau du Médicomage de garde où ils remplirent les derniers papiers avant que le directeur ne le fasse transplaner. Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut les lieux.

-Mais c'est … balbutia Sirius.

-Oui, confirma Albus. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer ainsi mais tes parents sont morts peu après ton emprisonnement.

Dumbledore resta sur le pas de la porte tandis que Sirius s'avançait. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer mais il ne pouvait pas emmener le directeur chez lui. Du moins, pas tout de suite. D'un geste ferme, il se saisit de la poignée et il sentit les protections de la maison s'enclencher et le reconnaître. Il entra et le vieil homme lui emboîta le pas. Le propriétaire des lieux alla dans le salon poussiéreux et s'installa.

-Je crois que je ne peux pas vous offrir mieux, sourit pauvrement Sirius.

-Je vois cela, répondit Albus en nettoyant un siège avant de s'asseoir.

Dumbledore rassembla ses esprits avant de prendre la parole.

-Je voulais te voir pour te parler de ton filleul, déclara Albus.

-Harry ?! sursauta Sirius. Pourquoi ?

-Il est maintenant en première année, annonça Albus.

-Tant d'années sont passées, soupira Sirius.

-C'est vrai, concéda Albus. Mais je voulais te prévenir qu'il a passé toutes ses années dans une famille Moldue.

-Vraiment ? fit Sirius

-Oui, fit Albus. Maintenant qu'il est sous ta garde, je voudrais le prendre sous mon aile pour qu'il découvre notre monde.

-Je vais y réfléchir, tempéra Sirius. Je veux déjà savoir ce qu'il pense de son nouveau tuteur.

-Je comprends, sourit Albus. Je vais donc organiser une rencontre entre Harry et toi et nous en rediscuterons après, d'accord ?

-Très bien, fit Sirius.

-Je vais y aller, fit Albus. Les affaires de l'école ne me laissent que peu de répit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, sourit Sirius. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, Sirius, fit Albus.

Le vieil homme partit et l'homme laissa tomber son masque. Des choses ne lui semblaient pas claires. Pour avoir été présent en tant que témoin lors de la rédaction du testament de Lily et James, il savait qu'ils avaient voulu qu'Harry soit placé soit chez lui, soit chez Andromeda. En aucun cas dans une famille Moldue uniquement. Le couple tenait à ce que leur fils connaisse les deux mondes. Mariée à un Né Moldu, Andromeda Tonks née Black aurait parfaitement respecté cette demande. Quant à Sirius, il était tombé amoureux de ce monde et avait l'habitude de s'y rendre pour y trouver toutes ses merveilles.

Décidant de laisser ses questions de côté, il jeta un coup d'œil à la demeure qu'il avait fui il y avait une quinzaine d'années. Il nota la présence d'un portrait dans l'entrée qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

-Mère, salua Sirius.

-Sirius, répondit Walburga Black. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici. Tu es pourtant parti avec pertes et fracas pour te réfugier chez les Potter.

-Vous savez très bien que les Potter sont morts et que j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Lily et de James, soupira Sirius.

-Mais tu te tiens devant moi, nota Walburga.

-Le ministre a voulu me donner un vrai procès, avoua Sirius. Et je suis désormais libre.

-Que venait faire ce vieux fou ? gronda Walburga

-C'est lui qui m'a annoncé votre mort, mère, déclara Sirius. Et qui m'a ramené ici après ma sortie de prison.

-Albus Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien sans bonne raison, déclara Walburga.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi conciliante ? demanda Sirius

-Parce que je sais reconnaître mes erreurs, soupira Walburga. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a révélé être insatisfait de Regulus qui venait de mourir, j'ai compris que nos buts avaient pris des chemins différents. Ne te méprends pas, je pense toujours que Dumbledore a tort mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apportera rien à notre monde.

-Dommage que vous vous en soyez rendue compte un peu trop tard, railla Sirius.

-Pas d'esprit, fils, gronda Walburga. Mais rappelle-toi que jamais je ne me serais alliée à Dumbledore.

-Il se peut que j'aurais dû vous écouter à son sujet, songea Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Walburga

-Vous savez que je suis le parrain d'Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et James Potter, fit Sirius.

-Même si j'étais un peu contre votre amitié, je dois avouer que c'est un honneur que d'être lié à cette famille, fit Walburga.

-Merci, mère, déclara Sirius en décelant le compliment sous-jacent. Donc, je suis son parrain. Suite à mon arrestation, il semblerait qu'il ait été placé dans une famille Moldue.

-Moldue ? releva Walburga. L'enfant qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-C'est ce que j'ai compris, répondit Sirius. Il est actuellement en première année. Et j'imagine qu'il ne sait rien de notre monde.

-Cela t'intrigue, comprit Walburga.

-Oui, confirma Sirius. Je connais le contenu du testament de Lily et James. Ils ont toujours voulu que leurs enfants connaissent les deux mondes.

-A qui devait-il être confié ? demanda Walburga

-D'abord moi, et ensuite à Andromeda, déclara Sirius.

Le silence de la matriarche alerta l'homme.

-Mère ? fit Sirius

-J'ai révisé mon opinion au sujet du mariage d'Andromeda, soupira Walburga. Il est clair que sans le sang d'un Né Moldu, un sang neuf, nos anciens dons auraient totalement disparu.

-Vous parlez de Nymphadora, comprit Sirius.

-La première Métamorphage de sang Black depuis trois cents ans, confirma Walburga.

Le portrait se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de se reprendre.

-Nous travaillerons ensemble contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara Walburga. Il devra payer pour s'en être pris à notre famille.

-Bien, mère, sourit Sirius.

-Je me rends compte que je tiens une conversation sensée avec mon fils qui a passé une dizaine d'années à Azkaban, s'étonna Walburga. Comment ?

-Ah, mère, sourit Sirius. Si je devais vous dévoiler tous mes secrets …

-Garde tes atouts, bougonna Walburga. En attendant, je te conseille de nettoyer cette maison.

-Où se trouve Kreattur ? demanda Sirius

-Dans la cuisine, répondit Walburga. Tu devrais refaire le rituel pour le rattacher à toi.

-Est-ce que j'aurais droit à une ode en votre honneur à chaque fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche ? demanda ironiquement Sirius

-Pas avec le rituel, renifla Walburga. Mais si tu y tiens …

-Non merci, je m'en passerai, fit Sirius. Kreattur !

L'Elfe de maison apparut dans une explosion sonore.

-Le fils honni de ma maîtresse bien aimée est là, grommela Kreattur.

-Il suffit ! gronda Sirius. Je suis ton nouveau maître. Je vais te relier à moi maintenant.

Ils effectuèrent le rituel et l'Elfe repartit nettoyer la maison.

-Tu te rends compte qu'avec ça, tu as accepté de reprendre la tête des Black ? railla Walburga

-Aussi inconscient que vous avez cru que j'étais en quittant la maison, je n'ai jamais réellement tourné le dos aux Black, avoua Sirius. Seulement à vos croyances en le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Walburga hocha de la tête, concédant le point. Quand à Sirius, il décida de visiter la maison qu'il avait quitté de nombreuses années auparavant.

oooooooo

Harry était tranquillement dans un jardin intérieur en train de lire. Il était en train d'attendre ses trois amis qui avaient oublié des affaires en chambre. Les élèves le laissant en paix et le directeur ne prenant pas le risque de le harceler alors que tous les élèves étaient présents, le jeune garçon pouvait continuer à lire. Mais alors qu'il s'étonnait du temps passé, une chouette vint vers lui. Prudent - quoi d'autre avec Severus Snape comme père -, le brun jeta quelques sorts pour s'assurer que rien de malheureux allait lui tomber dessus avant de prendre la lettre et la lire.

_Cher Harry,  
__Je ne sais pas si tu me connais alors je vais me présenter.  
__Je m'appelle Sirius Orion Black et tes parents m'ont désigné comme ton parrain.  
__Je me doute que tu dois t'étonner de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de moi mais jusqu'à il y a trois jours, j'étais détenu à Azkaban, la prison Sorcière anglaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été reconnu innocent des crimes dont j'ai été accusé.  
__Je t'écris parce que lorsque le Magenmagot a déclaré mon innocence, il m'a également accordé ta tutelle. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore et d'ici peu, il devrait nous arranger une rencontre officielle, ce week-end si tout va bien.  
__Il y a plein de questions que je voudrais te poser mais je n'aurais jamais de parchemins pour toutes te les poser. C'est pour cela que je te propose que nous nous écrivions pour apprendre à nous connaître.  
__En attendant ta réponse  
__Bien à toi,  
__Sirius_

Le garçon sourit. Aucun adulte de sa famille n'avait eu le temps de lui annoncer le verdict et d'après Lucius, le Ministère mettrait du temps à le mettre au courant. Mais cette lettre était la preuve que la première partie de leur plan avait réussie. Il voulait mettre au courant son père mais il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans les cachots sans soulever des questions gênantes.

-Eh, Harry ! fit une voix

Le brun se retourna brusquement et faillit ne pas retenir une grimace en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

-Bonjour, Ron, fit Harry.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu ! s'exclama Ron en s'installant à ses côtés

-Vas-y, soupira Harry.

-J'ai vu un chien à trois têtes ! hurla Ron

-Où ? s'étonna Harry

-Dans le château ! sourit Ron

-Tu es sûr ? fit Harry

-Oui ! fit Ron. Il était énorme ! Il touchait le plafond ! Et il grognait vraiment fort !

-Il n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta Harry

-J'en sais rien, haussa des épaules Ron. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer où c'est.

-Et il est où ? demanda Harry

-Dans un couloir du troisième étage, renseigna Ron. Tu viens ?

-Je ne peux pas, s'excusa Harry. J'attends Hermione, Draco et Neville.

-Pourquoi tu traînes toujours avec eux ? grommela Ron, clairement jaloux

-Parce que je les aime bien, soupira Harry.

-Mais viens avec moi, supplia Ron. Tu vas voir, les Gryffindor sont largement meilleurs que les Ravenclaw !

-On verra, éluda Harry.

-On est de retour ! claironna Hermione. Oh, bonjour Ron !

-Weasley, saluèrent Draco et Neville.

-Ouais, salut, grogna Ron. Je vais y aller. A plus, Harry !

Le groupe attendit que le roux soit loin pour poser un sort de Silence autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Neville

-Me proposer de voir un chien à trois têtes, avoua Harry.

-Un Cerbère ? Où ça ? sursauta Draco

-D'après Ron, ici même, dans le château, répondit Harry.

-Impossible, assura Neville. Ce genre de créature est bien trop imprévisible pour laisser en liberté dans une école.

-Pourtant, il avait l'air bien sûr de lui, fit Harry.

-Et il adore aussi raconter n'importe quoi, rappela Hermione. Méfie-toi.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais je pense qu'il voulait que je le sache. En plus, il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir interdit.

-Lieu où il ne se serait jamais rendu de son plein gré, réfléchit Hermione.

-Il faut qu'on en parle à parrain, décida Draco.

-Tout de suite ? fit Neville

-On travaillera là-bas, dit Draco. Allons-y.

Les quatre enfants rangèrent toutes leurs affaires et se rendirent dans les cachots. Heureusement, Severus Snape n'avait plus de cours.

-Entrez, fit Severus. Il est rare de te voir, Draco, mais encore plus accompagné.

-Ce sont mes amis, roula des yeux Draco. Dis, on peut te parler ?

-Bien sûr, fit Severus. Allons au salon.

Une fois tous assis, Draco commença.

-On a rencontré Weasley tout à l'heure, fit Draco.

-Et il a fait quoi, mis à part vous insulter ? railla Severus

-Pour une fois, il n'a rien dit, intervint Harry. Il m'a proposé de voir un chien à trois têtes.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Severus

-Oui, confirma Harry. Il voulait que je voie ça.

Severus réfléchit. La présence du Cerbère devait être un secret. Mais que le roux le sache … Il balaya la pièce du regard et il tomba sur Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Miss Granger, fit Severus en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Moi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Répondez, je vous prie, fit Severus.

-Il a dit que ce chien se trouvait au troisième étage, avait noté Hermione. Il me semble que le directeur avait interdit ce couloir en début d'année. Ronald n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qui brise les règles intentionnellement. Quand il se fait punir, c'est surtout par rapport à sa bêtise et ses manières. Je crois qu'on lui a montré ce chien.

-Intéressante déduction, complimenta Severus.

-Il y a quelque chose de plus, c'est ça, comprit Hermione.

-Je vous demanderai un Serment Sorcier, fit Severus.

-Un Serment Sorcier ?! fit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Dans notre cas, vous allez simplement promettre sur votre magie que vous n'allez rien révéler sur ce qui se passe dans l'entourage des garçons, expliqua Severus.

-Ça comprend de savoir pourquoi vous en savez plus sur le procès du parrain d'Harry ? demanda Hermione

Severus darda son regard sur les garçons.

-On n'a rien dit, se défendit Neville. Elle a compris toute seule.

-Je vois, siffla Severus. Pour l'instant, votre serment englobera toute parole malheureuse de ces trois pipelettes. Nous verrons par la suite si vous êtes digne de confiance.

-Et si j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre que les garçons … ou vous ? demanda Hermione

-Vous perdriez toute votre magie, annonça brutalement Severus. Et ce, définitivement.

L'homme se délecta du visage effaré de la fillette.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, miss Granger, gronda Severus. Ce que vous entendrez, ou encore ce que vous en déduirez, pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques si une tierce personne venait à l'apprendre. Je ne prendrais pas de risques et vous faire perdre votre magie serait un bien maigre coût pour nous protéger. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

-Oui, trembla quelque peu Hermione. Je ne trahirais pas mes amis.

-Vous aurez bien trop à perdre, confirma Severus. Tendez votre baguette et répétez.

-Oui, fit Hermione en s'exécutant.

-Moi, Hermione Granger, fit Severus.

-Moi, Hermione Granger, répéta docilement Hermione.

-Jure sur ma magie, fit Severus.

-Jure sur ma magie, répéta Hermione.

-De ne rien révéler qui concerne directement ou indirectement, fit Severus.

-De ne rien révéler qui concerne directement ou indirectement, répéta Hermione.

-Sur Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom et Draco Malfoy, fit Severus.

-Sur Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom et Draco Malfoy, répéta Hermione.

-De toutes les manières possibles, termina Severus.

-De toutes les manières possibles, déclara Hermione.

Un filet de magie sortit de la brune pour partir dans ses trois amis.

-De toutes les manières possibles ? demanda Neville

-Il existe plus d'une manière d'extorquer la vérité d'une personne, sourit Severus. Rangez votre baguette, miss Granger. Votre serment est suffisant pour résister jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Nous aviserons par la suite.

-OK, fit Hermione.

-Revenons à ce Weasley, fit Severus. Je vous interdis à tous les quatre d'aller voir ce Cerbère.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-C'est un gardien pour quelque chose que le directeur n'aurait jamais dû rapporter ici, grogna Severus.

-Un gardien ? releva Neville

-Ceci est un secret qu'aucun de vous ne devra révéler sous peine de punition que vous allez sentir passer, prévint Severus. D'ailleurs, je vais m'en assurer de suite.

Il leur lança un rapide sort de secret.

-Bien, fit Severus. Le directeur a caché dans le château la Pierre Philosophale.

-Je croyais que c'était une légende ! s'exclama Hermione

-Non, miss Granger, assura Severus. Bien des mythes et légendes du monde Moldu puisent leurs racines dans le monde Magique. Et la Pierre Philosophale en fait partie.

-Pourquoi ici ? s'étonna Harry

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Le directeur nous a mis devant le fait accompli à la rentrée. Tous les professeurs ont établi des protections en cas de tentative de vol.

-Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? demanda Hermione

-Je travaille avec des enfants depuis dix ans, répondit Severus. Je connais leur curiosité et si je ne vous avais rien dit, la curiosité vous aurait poussé à vérifier les dires de Weasley et vous vous seriez blessés gravement en cherchant à savoir ce que cachait ce Cerbère. Je préfère vous éviter cette aventure, merci.

-On a compris, assura Draco.

-Et on fait quoi pour Weasley ? demanda Harry

-Montre-lui que ça ne t'intéresse pas, décida Severus. Ne tombe pas dans le piège. Et s'il insiste, fais-lui comprendre que tu comptes révéler ce qu'il t'a dit aux professeurs.

-Ça lui fera peur ? demanda Harry

-Il était dans un endroit interdit, souligna Severus. Il devra être puni.

-Je le ferais, sourit Harry.

-Bien, fit Severus. Vous devriez rentrer dans votre salle commune.

-Bonne soirée, professeur Snape ! scandèrent les quatre enfants avant de s'en aller

L'homme sourit doucement en les regardant passer la porte.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nouvel éclairage sur quelques points obscurs**_

Sirius n'avait pas osé sortir dans le monde Sorcier depuis sa libération. Cependant, il avait réussi à contacter le Daily Prophet pour obtenir des copies des journaux des dix dernières années pour se mettre à jour. Avec hésitation, il avait également contacté Mrs Pomfrey pour obtenir quelques potions pour pallier son séjour en prison, ce qu'elle lui avait fourni avec joie. Il avait également envoyé quelques lettres et n'attendait maintenant que les réponses.

Soudain, le gong retentit dans la maison. Sirius se redressa, surpris. Il n'attendait personne et n'avait invité personne surtout. L'annonce de son innocence était bien trop récente pour qu'il soit déjà harcelé. Curieux, il se redressa et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Walburga

-Non, mère, répondit Sirius en fronçant des sourcils.

Il rendit la porte invisible et retint un hoquet de surprise. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait nulle autre que Narcissa, sa cousine. Il ouvrit donc.

-Narcissa ?! s'exclama Sirius

-Bonjour Sirius, salua Narcissa. Puis-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr, fit Sirius en s'effaçant.

-Tante Walburga, salua Narcissa. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi, sourit Walburga.

-Allons dans le salon, proposa Sirius. Je vous mettrais au courant, mère.

-Merci, fit Walburga.

Les deux cousins s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil et Kreattur leur apporta du thé et des gâteaux.

-Je voudrais que tu boives cette potion, déclara Narcissa en lui tendant une fiole. J'ai besoin que tu aies tous tes esprits pour que nous puissions discuter.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Sirius

-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Severus qui l'a faite, fit Narcissa. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais aimé mais tu ne peux pas contester ses talents en potions.

-C'est vrai, concéda Sirius.

Convaincu, Sirius prit la fiole et la but, non sans avoir lancé une flopée de sorts de reconnaissance et de diagnostic avec une baguette familiale. L'homme se sentit beaucoup mieux, l'esprit vraiment plus clair.

-Merci, fit Sirius. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De ton filleul, Harry Potter, répondit Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Que sais-tu de lui ? demanda Narcissa

-Pas grand-chose, avoua Sirius. Dumbledore m'a simplement dit qu'il m'organiserait une rencontre avec lui pour ce week-end. Et aussi qu'il vit dans une famille Moldue. C'est pour cela qu'il veut le prendre sous son aile pour qu'il connaisse notre monde.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Narcissa

-Que ce n'est pas normal, soupira Sirius.

Narcissa hésita mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Il fallait qu'elle convainque Sirius.

-Moi, Narcissa Black Malfoy, jure sur ma magie que ce que je vais te révéler aujourd'hui est vrai, annonça Narcissa.

Un filet de magie sortit de la blonde et entra dans le brun qui était stupéfait.

-Mais … balbutia Sirius.

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai pour que tu me crois, soupira Narcissa. Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ?

-Oui, fit Sirius.

-Bien, souffla Narcissa. Tout d'abord, Lucius a découvert que Dumbledore a demandé ta tutelle pour les dix prochaines années.

-Pardon ?! bondit Sirius. Pourquoi ? Et comment c'est possible ?

-Il a fait appel à une ancienne loi qui veut que les libérés d'Azkaban reviennent sous la tutelle de leurs parents autant de temps qu'ils ont passé en prison, expliqua Narcissa. Comme oncle Orion et tante Walburga ne sont plus de ce monde, tu n'as pas de tuteurs directs vivants. Mais Dumbledore s'est proposé.

-Pourquoi ? souffla Sirius

-Pas vraiment pour toi, se désola Narcissa. Mais pour quelque chose de très précieux que tu as eu récemment.

-Harry … murmura Sirius en faisant le lien avec la demande du directeur. Mais pourquoi ?

-Dumbledore veut apparaître comme le mentor d'Harry, expliqua Narcissa. Mais il n'a pas fait grand-chose pour ça.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Sirius … soupira Narcissa. C'est lui qui a placé Harry dans une famille Moldue.

-Mais le testament de Lily et James … protesta Sirius.

-Il s'est royalement assis dessus, renifla Narcissa. Enfin, les Dursley sont de l'histoire ancienne et cette femme doit vraiment regretter d'avoir traité aussi mal son neveu.

-Son neveu ? releva Sirius. Par Merlin, ne me dis pas qu'il a osé placer Harry chez Pétunia ? Cette femme déteste tout ce qui a trait à la magie !

-Il ne s'est pas gêné, siffla Narcissa.

-De quel droit a t-il fait ça ? gronda Sirius

-Il a pris le droit, répliqua Narcissa.

-Explique-moi tout, ordonna Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas la meilleure placée pour te raconter l'histoire d'Harry, tempéra Narcissa. Son tuteur est mieux indiqué pour cela. En plus, ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui.

-Mais … protesta Sirius.

-Sirius, gronda Narcissa. Tu préfères rabâcher le passé ou ne pas tomber dans le piège grossier qu'est en train de te tendre ce vieux fou ?

-Vu comme ça, grimaça Sirius. Donc, Dumbledore veut ma tutelle pour mettre la main sur Harry. Mais comment tu comptes le contrer ?

-L'une des conditions pour autoriser cette tutelle est d'avoir un lien de parenté, sourit Narcissa. Je pense avoir un lien plus rapproché de toi que Dumbledore, tu ne crois pas ?

-Certainement, concéda Sirius. Mais ça ne te gênera pas ?

-Si je suis là à te le proposer, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, sourit Narcissa. De plus, je reste à la tête de la branche secondaire des Black donc reprendre un Black ne paraitra pas suspect.

-Soit, j'accepte, fit Sirius. Mais pour Harry ? Tu ne l'empêcheras pas de le voir ?

-Personnellement, non, fit Narcissa. Mais son tuteur et toi devraient discuter de lui à un moment ou à un autre. C'est l'une de mes trois exigences.

-Je savais que tu en avais! ricana Sirius

-Rien d'insurmontable, déclara Narcissa.

-Je t'écoute, fit Sirius.

-Dès que ta tutelle sera officiellement aux Black, je voudrais que tu entres en cure dans une clinique privée du pays, annonça Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius

-Parce que tu viens de passer dix années à Azkaban, leva les yeux au ciel Narcissa. Tu n'es pas en pleine forme et je tiens à ce que tu récupères pleinement avant de reprendre les affaires de la famille.

-J'accepte, fit Sirius. Ensuite ?

-Permets à Harry de passer ses vacances chez les Longbottom jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de cure, demanda Narcissa.

-Mais combien de temps elle va durer ? s'exclama Sirius

-Plusieurs mois, avoua Narcissa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer mais le minimum sera au moins jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Après, ça ne dépendra que de toi.

-OK, fit Sirius.

-Et je tiens à ce que tu discutes avec son tuteur, souligna Narcissa.

-Ce n'est pas Pétunia ? s'étonna Sirius

-Non, on s'en est débarrassé, sourit Narcissa.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Tu sauras tout après qu'on ait éloigné la menace de Dumbledore, fit Narcissa. Pas avant.

-Mais … protesta Sirius.

-Tu en sais déjà trop, gronda Narcissa. Dumbledore ne sait pas que nous le soupçonnons d'avoir volontairement placé Harry dans cette famille Moldue. Seule cette information pourrait te valoir d'être dans le viseur du vieux fou et je suis à deux doigts de penser qu'il n'hésitera pas à te faire disparaître de la surface du monde. Et comme falsifier un testament entre parfaitement dans ses cordes, il pourrait parfaitement en créer un pour récupérer Harry et rafler la maison Black au passage.

-Mais comment tu arrives à penser à ça ? souffla Sirius

-Je suis une politicienne, admit Narcissa. Je me dois de penser à toutes les éventualités.

-OK, fit Sirius. On fait comment ?

-Nous devons convaincre la personne chargée d'établir qui est le plus apte d'être ton tuteur … d'oublier la candidature de Dumbledore, sourit Narcissa.

-« Oublier » ? ricana Sirius. Un autre mot pour corruption ?

-On ne va pas aller jusque-là, démentit Narcissa. Simplement faire croire que l'un de nos nombreux cousins à l'étranger a décidé de t'accueillir chez lui. Tu n'as jamais caché aimer contacter les brebis galeuses de la famille.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Sirius. Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

-Oui, assura Narcissa. Et Dumbledore ne pourra rien y faire. Tu feras semblant d'aller chez ce cousin fantôme mais tu iras en cure.

-Mais à qui tu vas faire porter le chapeau ? demanda Sirius

-J'ai pu me renseigner, fit Narcissa. Tu connais Alban ? Il vit en Colombie.

-J'ai dû voir son nom, avoua Sirius. A l'époque, je n'avais pas essayé de le contacter parce que je ne savais pas comment le joindre à cause de la distance.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de lui en tant chef de la branche secondaire des Black, annonça Narcissa. Il m'a annoncé son intention de faire un tour du monde et m'a laissé entendre que sa maison serait à mon entière disposition si jamais j'avais besoin de vacances.

-Bonne idée, fit Sirius.

-Si tu as du temps, nous pourrions aller le voir de suite, fit Narcissa.

Sirius accepta et se prépara rapidement à sortir.

-Nous y allons comment ? demanda Sirius

-Il n'y a rien de plus simple, sourit Narcissa. Tante Walburga ?

-Oui, ma chère ? fit Walburga

-Pourriez-vous nous donner la formule d'activation pour la cheminée internationale ? demanda Narcissa

-Je suis fière que tu sois ma nièce, félicita Walburga.

-Une cheminée internationale ? s'étonna Sirius. Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

-Parce qu'elle était dans le bureau de ton père, expliqua Walburga. Tu l'aurais su si tu étais resté jusqu'à ta majorité ici.

-Et comment toi tu le sais ? accusa Sirius

-Je te rappelle que je suis à la tête de la branche secondaire, fit Narcissa. Certains secrets de mon père sont les mêmes que ceux de tes parents.

-OK, fit Sirius. On fait comment ?

-Il faut que tu verses trois gouttes de ton sang dans l'âtre de la cheminée, révéla Walburga. Elle se réactivera de suite.

-Du sang … se tordit le nez Sirius.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette magie, gronda Walburga. Tu ne veux voir que les mauvais côtés de cette magie, la considérant à tort comme une magie maléfique. Mais elle permet beaucoup de choses, dont d'avoir interdit l'accès au manoir ancestral à Dumbledore.

-Pardon ?! bondirent Narcissa et Sirius

-Ce n'est pas une histoire pour maintenant, souffla Walburga. Nous en discuterons après votre petite escapade.

-Bien mère, s'inclina Sirius. Je saurais m'en souvenir.

-Je n'attends pas moins de toi, fit Walburga. Filez, vous deux.

-Au revoir, tante Walburga, salua Narcissa.

-A plus tard, mère, salua Sirius.

Les deux cousins montèrent à l'étage gagner le bureau du chef de la maison. Reconnaissant la magie de Sirius, la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Ils passèrent rapidement l'antichambre mais au lieu de prendre la porte qui donnait directement sur le bureau propre, ils prirent une autre porte qui donnait sur la salle de Transports privé du chef du clan Black. Avec une grimace, Sirius avisa un coupe-papier et s'entailla le doigt pour faire couler le liquide rouge dans la cheminée. Le feu prit rapidement et l'homme se recula prestement, surpris. Il se releva en bougonnant.

-Nous y allons ? proposa Narcissa avec un éclat de malice dans le regard

-C'est ça, moque-toi, grommela Sirius.

La blonde ne préféra rien dire et s'empara d'une pincée de poudre de Cheminette. D'un geste sûr, elle lança la poudre et annonça sa destination avant d'emprunter le passage. Le brun s'empressa de l'imiter et il se retrouva dans une élégante maison avec une chaleur étouffante.

-_Signora_ Narcissa ? fit une voix

-C'est moi, confirma Narcissa. Alban Black ?

-Je n'ai plus de droit d'utiliser ce nom, soupira Alban.

-Peut-être, fit Narcissa.

-Qui est votre compagnon ? demanda Alban

-Je manque à tous les devoirs, sourit Narcissa. Je vous présente Sirius Black.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semblait que vous vous trouviez en prison, fit Alban.

-J'en suis sorti il y a quelques jours, sourit Sirius. Enchanté.

-De même, fit Alban. Si nous allions dans un endroit plus confortable ?

Une fois installés, Alban reprit la parole.

-Je ne pensais recevoir qu'une réponse formelle à ma lettre, s'étonna Alban. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide, avoua Narcissa.

-Je vous écoute, fit Alban.

-Je voudrais que vous repreniez officiellement la tutelle de Sirius, annonça Narcissa.

-N'est-il pas un peu vieux ? s'étonna Alban

-Une ancienne loi veut que les libérés d'Azkaban reviennent sous la tutelle de leurs parents pendant autant de temps qu'ils ont passé en prison, répéta Sirius. Walburga et Orion, mes parents, sont morts peu après que je sois emprisonné. Donc …

-Walburga et Orion Black ?! releva Alban. Par Merlin, vous êtes le nouveau lord Black !

-Je ne crois pas, fit Sirius. J'ai été renié quand je ne suis enfui de la maison.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, coupa Narcissa. Pourrions-nous compter sur vous ?

-Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez, fronça des sourcils Alban.

-Je vais fournir votre nom au Ministère de la Magie anglais comme tuteur de Sirius, expliqua Narcissa. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus rien à faire vu que vous serez en voyage.

-Je ne serais pas embêté ? fit Alban

-Non, certifia Narcissa. Le Ministère va simplement croire que vous avez recueilli Sirius.

-Mais il va rester chez moi ? sursauta Alban

-Non, assura Narcissa. Nous voulons simplement qu'on ne cherche pas intensément Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord, sourit Alban.

-Peut-être qu'en contrepartie de votre aide nous pourrons vous réintégrer dans la famille des Black, insinua Narcissa.

-Merci mais non merci, sourit Alban. Je me suis habitué à ne plus utiliser ce nom. Cela fait de nombreuses années qu'Orion m'a jeté de la famille.

-Je comprends, fit Sirius. En tout cas, merci.

-Pas de quoi, haussa des épaules Alban.

-J'ai ici un document qui assurerait nos arrières, déclara Narcissa en sortant un pli de sa poche.

-Je reconnais bien là la patte de votre mère, félicita Alban. Faites-moi donc voir ça …

Alban lut attentivement le contrat avant de le signer.

-Voici, ma chère, fit Alban. Votre secret sera bien gardé.

-Je vous remercie, fit Narcissa.

Les deux anglais saluèrent l'homme avant de rentrer à Londres. Narcissa salua à son tour Sirius avant de rentrer chez elle.

ooooooo

-Comment ça, je ne suis pas le tuteur de Sirius Black ? s'exclama Dumbledore

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le directeur du bureau des tutelles. Mais un membre de la famille Black s'est proposé comme tuteur et son dossier est en fait beaucoup plus solide que le vôtre.

-Qui est-ce ? gronda Dumbledore

-Ceci est une information confidentielle, répondit le directeur.

-Je suis le chef du Magenmagot, contra Dumbledore.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, fit le directeur.

Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire alors il tourna des talons et s'en alla sans un mot. Lucius sortit alors de l'ombre.

-Je dois vous remercier d'avoir accéder à ma demande, sourit Lucius.

-Je ne le fais pas pour vous, rétorqua le directeur. Mais vous avez permis à ma fille de pouvoir contacter le maître de sortilèges qu'elle voulait pour la suite de ses études. Rien que pour ça, je me suis autorisé à être un peu plus dur concernant cette information qui n'a jamais été à la disposition de tous.

-Merci quand même, fit Lucius. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée à vous.

-De même, lord Malfoy.

Le blond se frottait les mains en regagna son manoir. Ce revers subi par le directeur d'Hogwarts était un délice dont il ne se lassait pas. Il embrassa tendrement sa femme avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

-C'est fait, annonça Lucius. Dumbledore ne sait pas qui a la tutelle de Black.

-Parfait, fit Narcissa. Je t'attendais pour aller chez Augusta.

-Vraiment ? grimaça Lucius

-Severus nous y rejoint, rabroua Narcissa.

-D'accord, soupira Lucius.

Le couple se rendit chez la matriarche qui les accueillit avec leur ami.

-Dites-nous tout, ordonna Augusta.

-J'ai repris la tutelle de Sirius, annonça Narcissa. Seulement, j'ai mis à la place de mon nom celui de l'un des membres de la famille écarté par Orion. Comme c'est le même nom, le ministère n'a pas cherché plus loin.

-Une bonne chose, fit Augusta. Quand comptes-tu parler au jeune Black ?

-Le plus tard possible, bougonna Severus.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps que tu remâches une rancœur vieille de plusieurs années, gronda Augusta. Il en va de l'avenir d'Harry, je te rappelle !

-Je sais, souffla Severus. Mais il faut se souvenir que lui et ses amis ont fait de ma vie à Hogwarts un enfer !

-Nous le savons tous, soupira Lucius. Mais c'est pour Harry !

-D'accord, grommela Severus. Quand ?

-Dès qu'il arriva à la clinique Black Rose, annonça Narcissa.

-Black Rose ? sursauta Severus. Attends une minute, tu as contacté Juan ?

-Juan ? releva Lucius. Juan Locke ?

-Tout à fait, confirma Narcissa.

-Le Médicomage Locke est très réputé, déclara Augusta.

-Encore heureux, fit Severus. Comment tu as repris contact avec Juan ?

-Presque par hasard, sourit Narcissa. On m'a parlé de la clinique de Black Rose et on m'en a vanté les qualités. Et je suis tombé sur Juan.

-Juan Locke était un Ravenclaw d'un an plus âgé que Severus, expliqua Lucius à Augusta. Lors de l'une des attaques des Maraudeurs contre Severus, Juan l'a soigné admirablement. Il s'est exilé une fois ses études à Hogwarts terminées.

-Il m'a appris qu'il a fait des études de Médicomagie hors d'Angleterre et il est revenu à la chute de Voldemort pour ouvrir sa clinique, poursuivit Narcissa.

-Black Rose se trouve quand même dangereusement proche de Londres, remarqua Augusta. Le Ministère pourrait très bien faire une descente dans cette clinique.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, siffla Severus. J'ai fait en sorte que le Ministère ne nous gêne pas avec leurs magouilles politiques.

-Tu ? releva Narcissa

-Je suis le copropriétaire de Black Rose, avoua Severus. C'est moi qui aie convaincu Juan de revenir de France.

-D'où les excellents échos sur les potions utilisées dans cette clinique, fit Narcissa.

-Le minimum, renifla Severus.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? demanda Lucius

-La clinique est l'une de mes portes de sortie, expliqua Severus. J'y suis dans l'ombre et ça me va parfaitement.

-Nous en reparlerons, fit Lucius. Donc tu iras voir Black là-bas ?

-Pas le choix, souffla Severus. J'aimerai garder mon corps à peu près intact.

-Dois-je me sentir visée ? gronda Narcissa

-Nullement, très chère, s'inclina Severus.

-Il suffit, fit Augusta. Severus, je te conseille de ne pas oublier ce rendez-vous. Et rappelle aux enfants de ne rien lui dire te concernant.

-Je le leur dirais, promit Severus. Excusez-moi mais je dois vous laisser. Dumbledore ne sait pas que je suis parti.

Tous se saluèrent avant de se séparer.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'en profite pour vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous avez envoyé pour cette fic ! Quatorze chapitres et déjà plus de deux cents reviews ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise autant ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter !  
Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le quarante-huitième chapitre et je me rapproche à grands pas de la fin !  
J'ai assez de mal à répondre aux reviews mais je les lis toutes avec attention, même les négatives (je m'en souviens d'une qui me reprochait d'utiliser les noms anglais. Soit, mais c'est mon choix ! ). Je vous promets d'essayer d'y répondre le plus souvent possible.  
Merci à vous toutes et vous tous de me suivre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**ooooooo**_

_**Sirius Black**_

Le directeur était grognon.

De retour du ministère, il avait tiré toutes les ficelles à sa disposition pour connaître le nom du nouveau tuteur de Sirius Black mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient pu avoir accès à l'information. Rageur, il tournait en rond dans son bureau. Contre toute attente, son plan pour récupérer tranquillement la mainmise sur Harry Potter avait lamentablement échoué et il savait que s'il se présentait à nouveau au domicile de Sirius, il n'était pas sûr d'être reçu. Brusquement, il décida de s'asseoir et de réfléchir à une solution.

Il ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur Sirius en usant de la tutelle mais si l'homme lui était encore fidèle, il avait encore une chance. Et pour manipuler l'enfant, il lui restait toujours le jeune Weasley qui, malgré ses nombreuses rebuffades, avait réussi à annoncer à Harry Potter la présence du Cerbère dans l'école. Seulement, il s'en était rendu compte, cela ne l'avait guère intéressé, à son plus grand étonnement. Bercé par les récits fantastiques de l'enfance, Harry Potter aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion de voir de plus près des créatures mythiques. Mais là, rien. Albus était vraiment embêté. Il fallait qu'Harry se mette sur la quête de la Pierre Philosophale et tombe en même temps que l'âme damné de Voldemort dans le piège qu'il avait confectionné. Il ne pouvait pas pousser le jeune Ron à insister car la présence du Cerbère lui vaudrait de très sérieux ennuis si on apprenait sa présence dans l'école. Heureusement que tous les professeurs ayant confectionné les pièges pour protéger la Pierre ne savaient pas ce que les autres avaient fait. Albus se résigna donc à appâter lui-même l'enfant.

ooooooo

Harry était tout excité. Après avoir tant entendu parler de lui, il allait enfin rencontrer son parrain. Le rendez-vous n'avait pu être organisé que le dimanche soir, ce qui ne restait à l'enfant que deux petites heures pour parler avec son parrain avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Bien que ça le rende triste, il préférait profiter à fond de cette rencontre.

-Tu sautes partout, sourit Hermione.

-J'ai vraiment envie d'y être, s'excusa Harry.

Les quatre amis s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Les plus âgés des Ravenclaw avaient commencé à noter que le jeune Harry Potter ne tenait plus en place donc Neville avait entraîné la bande vers les dortoirs. Hermione avait naturellement proposé sa chambre, s'étant toujours retrouvé dans celles des garçons.

-C'est l'heure, déclara soudainement Draco. Je pense que tu peux y aller. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non merci, fit Harry. Je ne crains rien à faire ce chemin tout seul.

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Neville

-Pas de soucis, rit Harry. Je vais y aller. A tout à l'heure !

-Salut Harry ! firent les trois autres

Le petit garçon enfila un pull et fila hors du domaine des Ravenclaw. Mais alors qu'il tournait à peine dans le prochain couloir, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Aïe ! firent deux voix simultanément

-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? grogna ensuite une voix

-Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose, bougonna Harry. Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me baladais, balbutia Ron. Tu vas où ?

-Euh … hésita Harry.

-Je t'accompagne ! s'imposa Ron

-J'ai rendez-vous, soupira Harry. Tu ne pourras pas rester.

-Mais si, sourit Ron. On y va ?

Ne voulant pas être en retard, Harry capitula et se redressa. Il épousseta ses vêtements et se mit en chemin, ne regardant même pas si le rouquin le suivait. Ce dernier lui avait emboîté le pas et babillait joyeusement.

-Pourquoi tu ne passes pas par là ? demanda soudainement Ron

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Le roux lui indiquait un escalier tout proche. Effectivement, il conduisait au niveau inférieur et il fallait longer un couloir pour trouver un nouvel escalier qui menait directement dans le hall. Objectivement parlant, ce serait un chemin plus court mais Harry se souvenait parfaitement que le niveau inférieur était le troisième étage et le couloir à parcourir dangereusement proche de celui qui abritait le Cerbère. Et il n'était pas question de faciliter la tâche du directeur.

-Là où je vais, c'est plus proche de prendre ce chemin, répliqua Harry en continuant son chemin.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard, coupa Harry.

Ron hésita franchement avant d'abandonner et de suivre le brun. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le hall pour y rencontrer le directeur avec une silhouette inconnue.

-Monsieur le directeur, salua Harry.

-Harry, fit Albus. Ronald.

-Bonjour M'sieur, marmonna Ron.

-Harry, je te présente Sirius Black, fit Albus.

-Quoi ?! piailla Ron. Celui qui a tué tes parents ?! Harry, c'est un Death Eater ! Faut que tu partes!

Albus se retint de claquer le rouquin contre un mur. Il ne savait vraiment pas se taire ce gosse !

Sirius, quant à lui, regarda attentivement le garçon qui avait parlé. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour reconnaître un Weasley. N'ayant connu que les plus grands, l'homme devait se douter que Molly Weasley avait eu une grande famille. Par contre, pour les bonnes manières, il pouvait repasser.

Il se concentra sur l'autre enfant. Il ressemblait à James mais pas tout à fait son portrait craché.

-Bonjour, fit Sirius. Comme l'a dit le directeur, je suis Sirius Black. Nous y allons ?

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Pitié, Ron, tais-toi, soupira Harry. Je vous suis.

-Mais professeur Dumbledore … continua à protester Ron alors que Sirius et Harry tournaient dans un couloir plus loin.

-Il suffit, Ronald ! gronda Albus

-Mais … geignit Ron.

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! claqua Albus. Réfléchissez donc avant de parler !

Le vieil homme s'éloigna avant d'effectivement frapper l'enfant. Il préféra se rendre dans son bureau pour écrire une Beuglante à l'attention de Molly Weasley pour la « féliciter » de la « superbe » éducation qu'elle avait donné à son fils.

Une fois calmé et la lettre envoyée, Albus se décida à interroger les tableaux pour savoir où Sirius avait emmené Harry. Mais quand ils lui répondirent qu'ils les avaient perdus au niveau de deuxième étage, il maudit vertement le rouquin pour l'avoir empêché de les suivre.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils venaient de tourner dans un couloir

-Là où on ne sera pas entendu, sourit Sirius. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous prenons juste un autre chemin.

Ils grimpèrent au deuxième étage puis empruntèrent un passage secret qui les mena dans un jardin intérieur laissé à l'abandon depuis des dizaines d'années au moins.

Sirius les isola efficacement avant de faire apparaître des sièges confortables. Il l'invita à s'installer, ce que fit l'enfant.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous vous portez beaucoup mieux que vous ne le devriez, lança Harry.

Sirius sursauta. Il était le seul à avoir noté ce fait. Ni Albus et ni Narcissa n'avaient relevé qu'il était bien plus lucide qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il comprenait pour Narcissa qui lui avait donné une potion mais Albus ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccupé, allant même jusqu'à ne pas jeter un œil dans son esprit. Le vieil homme s'était déjà frotté aux barrières Occlumens de Sirius, ce qui d'ailleurs avait permis à ce dernier de savoir que le directeur était un Legilimens accompli. Mais un enfant …

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Sirius

-Depuis que je connais votre existence, je me suis renseigné, haussa des épaules Harry. J'ai lu plein de livres sur les effets de Dementors et tous disent que les effets sont terribles et qu'il y a des chances pour que leurs victimes deviennent fous. Or, si vous êtes là, c'est que les médecins ont déclaré que vous pouviez vous passer de traitement médical. Donc que vous avez trop bien supporté votre petit « séjour ».

-J'ai un secret, sourit Sirius, décidant de ne pas nier.

-Je m'en doute, fit Harry. Je peux savoir ?

-Pas ici, fit Sirius. Mais promis, tu le sauras.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

-Tu as combien de temps ? demanda Sirius

-Une heure et demi, se désola Harry.

-Alors nous irons à l'essentiel, déclara Sirius. Le directeur m'a demandé à ce que j'accepte qu'il te montre notre monde, comme tu as vécu avec des Moldus jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je suis ami avec Draco Malfoy et Neville Longbottom, annonça Harry. Ils répondent à toutes mes questions.

-Deux Sang Pur, commenta Sirius.

-En plus, Neville m'a invité pour les vacances d'été, annonça Harry. Avec Draco.

-Et telle que je connais Narcissa, elle va passer tout son temps chez les Longbottom, sourit Sirius.

-Qu'allez-vous décider ? demanda anxieusement Harry

-Tutoies-moi, fit Sirius. Toi, tu en penses quoi ?

-Je ne connais pas le directeur, hésita franchement Harry. Il ne m'a jamais parlé et il ne m'a pas vraiment porté d'intérêt. Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec lui.

-Tu me rejoins dans mon idée, sourit Sirius. J'ai l'intention de t'enseigner nos us et coutumes dès cet été.

-Je n'irais pas chez Neville ? fit tristement Harry

-Si, sourit Sirius. Je vais écrire de ce pas aux parents de Neville pour savoir s'il m'est possible de passer quelques jours avec eux. Franck ne me refusera pas ça.

-Euh … fit Harry. Neville vit avec sa grand-mère.

-Ses parents sont morts ? sursauta Sirius

-C'est plus compliqué, fit Harry.

-Vaut mieux que je pose la question directement à lady Augusta, songea Sirius.

L'homme garda le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai vu Narcissa Malfoy, annonça Sirius. La mère de Draco.

Harry l'enjoignit à continuer.

-Elle m'a dit que le directeur n'était pas étranger à la vie que tu avais eue chez les Moldus, continua Sirius. Et rien que pour ça, je ne vais pas te mettre entre ses mains. Tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que ton tuteur t'en a sorti et je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Narcissa m'a demandé de te laisser aller chez les Longbottom pour les grandes vacances le temps que je sorte de cure.

-De cure ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Tu es le seul à avoir remarqué que les Dementors n'avaient pas eu autant d'effets qu'ils n'auraient dû, souligna Sirius. Cette cure doit me permettre de retrouver la santé. Et je ne préfère pas dire non.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que je dois réapprendre à vivre, avoua doucement Sirius. Même si mon esprit n'a pas trop souffert, mon corps en a pris quand même un coup. Et puis, je préfère être en pleine forme pour te protéger.

-D'accord, fit Harry. On pourra toujours s'écrire ?

-Bien évidemment ! rugit Sirius. Tu vas voir, je vais t'inonder de lettres. Et je ferais tout pour être là quand tu descendras du train.

-C'est vrai ? bondit Harry

-Ça sera un plaisir pour moi, déclara Sirius. Je vais m'arranger avec Narcissa pour le courrier. Ça serait drôle que personne ne le sache pour nous.

-Pas de soucis, assura Harry.

-Et garde pour toi que tu vas chez ton ami Neville, prévint Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Je serais curieux de savoir ce que va faire Dumbledore, fit Sirius.

-OK, fit Harry.

-Oh, dernière chose, fit Sirius en avisant l'heure. Il faut que tu dises à ton tuteur que je souhaite le rencontrer.

-Je lui dirais, promit Harry.

-Allez, jeune homme, je te raccompagne, fit Sirius.

Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse.

-On se reverra ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils apercevaient le directeur qui les attendaient devant son bureau

-Je ferais tout pour, assura Sirius.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de se séparer. Harry attendit qu'ils aient disparu dans l'escalier avant de se faufiler dans les couloirs, peu tenté de retomber à nouveau sur Ron. Il gagna rapidement la Grande Salle et attendit tranquillement ses amis qui ne tardèrent pas et il récupéra son sourire qu'il avait quelque peu perdu.

oooooooo

Ce fut Narcissa qui conduisit Sirius à la clinique Black Rose. Ils furent menés jusqu'à une chambre privée où Sirius rangea ses affaires avant d'aller rencontrer le médecin en charge de sa personne. Contre toute attente, ce fut le directeur de l'établissement, Juan Locke, ancien camarade, qui se présenta et qui annonça le programme. L'ancien prisonnier allait passer une batterie de tests avant de commencer véritablement la cure. Les tests allaient conditionner le temps de la cure et la rééducation obligatoire de Sirius. Satisfaite, ce fut sans regret que Narcissa quitta la clinique. Son cousin, quant à lui, fut mené dans une salle d'examen et commença ses tests. Ce ne fut que bien après le dîner qu'il put regagner sa chambre pour prendre un repas léger et s'endormir comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, une infirmière réveilla Sirius qui se prépara et prit son petit déjeuner. Il fut ensuite conduit dans un bureau. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans son dos. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Juan Locke, il fut surpris de voir se dresser Severus Snape.

-Snape, salua Sirius.

-Pas de Servilus ? s'étonna Severus

-Nous ne sommes plus des gosses, rappela Sirius.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part, commenta Severus.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Sirius en voyant Severus prendre place derrière le bureau

-Je suis le codirecteur de cette clinique, annonça Severus.

-Je te croyais professeur à Hogwarts, fronça des sourcils Sirius, se souvenant avoir appris sa nomination dans l'un des vieux numéros de journaux.

-Aussi, confirma Severus. Mais le directeur ne le sait pas et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache.

-Donc tu as demandé à Narcissa de m'accueillir ici, comprit Sirius.

-Détrompe-toi, coupa Severus. Je ne l'ai appris qu'après qu'elle ait fait les démarches. Je n'ai aucun crédit dans ta présence ici.

-Mais pourquoi alors ? fit Sirius

-Elle voulait s'assurer que tu reçoives les meilleurs soins sans être trop loin d'elle, expliqua Severus. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle a su que je fournissais la clinique. Donc tu auras toujours les meilleures potions.

-C'est mieux que rien, soupira Sirius. Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je viens pour avoir une conversation sérieuse, répondit Severus. Mais avant, j'aurais une question.

-Je t'écoute, fit Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi imbuvable qu'avant ? s'étonna Severus

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à Azkaban, expliqua Sirius. Je me suis aperçu que mon comportement était innommable et que la première chose que je devais faire en sortant de prison, si je sortais, était de te présenter mes excuses. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à les entendre. Et moi à te les donner.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Parce que tu voudras certainement avoir des explications sur mon comportement et je ne suis pas capable de te les fournir tout de suite, répondit Sirius. Cet été, je serais peut-être prêt à tout te dire.

-Comme tu veux, haussa des sourcils Severus. Un verre ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? fit Sirius

-Vu la conversation que nous allons avoir, whisky Pur Feu ? fit Severus

-Volontiers, accepta Sirius.

Après qu'ils aient en main leurs verres respectifs, Severus poussa un long soupir avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est une conversation qui est très dure, avoua Severus. Alors je vais te demander de me laisser parler et de ne pas monter tout de suite sur tes grands chevaux. Apprends toute l'histoire avant de t'emporter.

-OK, accepta Sirius, curieux.

-Je suis le tuteur d'Harry Potter, annonça Severus.

Sirius s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'alcool qu'il recracha sans aucune grâce avant de regarda Severus avec de grands yeux.

-Comment ? ne put que balbutier Sirius

-C'est une histoire tordue, soupira Severus. Tu ne t'énerves pas ?

-Tu m'as demandé d'attendre toute l'histoire avant, rappela Sirius.

-D'accord, sourit pauvrement Severus. On va revenir à la mort de Lily et de Potter, si tu veux bien. Nous supposons que Dumbledore avait des projets pour le Survivant donc c'est pour cela qu'il a placé Harry chez Pétunia.

-Il n'a pas dû être aimé, grogna Sirius.

-Tu es encore loin du compte, corrigea Severus. Pendant toutes les années qu'il a passé là-bas, il était un esclave, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

-Un … quoi ?! s'étouffa Sirius

-Je ne sais pas tout, poursuivit Severus. Mais assez pour leur faire payer. Tu veux une potion calmante ?

-Donne, gronda Sirius.

La fiole changea de main et une fois bue, Sirius se sentit mieux.

-C'est bon ? demanda Severus

-Tu peux continuer, permit Sirius.

-C'est Juan Locke qui m'a mis sur sa piste, un peu par hasard, fit Severus. Il avait reçu un enfant Moldu dans son cabinet que lui avait envoyé un confrère Cracmol. L'enfant avait été touché par de la magie accidentelle et Juan voulait que je jette un coup d'œil sur l'auteur de cet acte magique étonnamment puissant. En arrivant dans la ville où il vivait, je me suis baladé puis j'ai fait un tour dans son école. Par hasard, je suis tombé sur le dossier d'un autre garçon qui s'est trouvé être le fils de Pétunia Evans qui avait la garde de son neveu, un certain Harry Potter. Je connaissais Pétunia et je savais qu'elle n'avait pas dû accueillir avec joie le fils de sa sœur Sorcière. J'ai mené l'enquête et ce que j'ai découvert était pire que ce que je croyais. J'ai fait en sorte de récupérer sa garde légalement en mettant Dursley au pied du mur. J'ai récupéré Harry il y a bientôt trois ans.

-J'espère que ces monstres ont payé, ne put s'empêcher Sirius.

-Pas de soucis à se faire, déclara Severus fièrement. Pour récupérer Harry, avec Lucius nous avons racheté entièrement son entreprise. Ensuite, je l'ai traîné en justice Moldue au nom d'Harry pour abus, tortures et esclavage sur mineur, entre autres choses. Vernon Dursley a été condamné à vingt ans de prison, Pétunia quinze et leur fils Dudley a été placé en maison de redressement. Sans compter qu'ils sont totalement ruinés.

-Parfait, grinça Sirius. Mais ça me semble … léger.

-Oh, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais dormir … fit Severus.

-Je veux plus de détails, mais après, fit Sirius. Que s'est-il passé pour Harry ?

-On a dû le soigner, avoua Severus. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas manger plus de la quantité totale d'un repas par jour. Il est loin d'être guéri.

Sirius garda le silence un long moment. L'homme ne pouvait imaginer par quoi était passé le joyeux petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré.

-Que cherche Dumbledore ? demanda finalement Sirius

-On ne sait pas grand-chose, avoua Severus. Nous avons seulement contré ses projets à court terme.

-Nous ? releva Sirius

-Narcissa et Lucius m'ont aidé ainsi qu'Augusta, déclara Severus.

-La fine fleur, sourit Sirius.

-Les seuls en qui j'ai confiance, ajouta Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que le directeur a fait ? demanda Sirius

-Il a tenu à ce que ce soit moi qui introduise Harry dans le monde magique, raconta Severus. Alors que je n'avais pas caché ne pas supporter tout ce qui se rapportait à James Potter. Comme il n'était pas sensé connaître le monde magique, il devait le découvrir avec moi, ce qui devait être une mauvaise expérience pour lui. En même temps, Harry devait avoir son premier bain de foule, tout en sachant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était célèbre. Ça allait être une catastrophe en devenir. Et le même jour, il devait rencontrer les Weasley.

-Les Weasley ?! sursauta Sirius

-Oui, fit Severus. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne supporte pas Molly, grinça Sirius. Parce qu'elle a eu des enfants tôt, elle doit toujours savoir mieux que tout le monde ce qu'on doit faire. Si j'avais le choix, Harry ne l'approcherait pas.

-C'est mon avis aussi, sourit Severus. Et il l'a à peine rencontré. Ensuite, Dumbledore a tenté de convaincre Harry de ne pas poser de questions sur toi. Pour les fêtes, il a manipulé le ministre pour qu'il invite les héritiers au bal du ministère afin qu'il puisse lui-même amener Harry et se présenter comme son mentor. Et dernière idée en date, il a manipulé un gosse pour qu'Harry aille dans un endroit interdit. Inutile de dire que tout a échoué.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas l'attaquer ? s'étonna Sirius

-Parce qu'on parle d'Albus Dumbledore, soupira Severus. Nous n'avons que des soupçons, rien de solide. Et le plus important c'est de protéger les enfants.

-Je suis d'accord, confirma Sirius. Et je veux t'aider.

-Pas avant que tu aies terminé ta cure, rappela Severus. Tu ne nous seras pas utile si tu n'es pas au minimum soigné. Tu vas en profiter pour te mettre à jour. Narcissa va souvent passer et tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

-Et toi ? demanda Sirius

-On ne va pas abuser non plus, fit Severus.

Conscients qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, Severus se leva.

-Je vais te laisser, fit Severus. Dans le cas improbable où ta petite cervelle voudrait savoir quelque chose, si tu peux utiliser une plume et du parchemin, fais passer ton courrier à Juan, il me transmettra.

-Enfin ! soupira Sirius

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Severus

-Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas tenir sans me lancer des sarcasmes, sourit à toutes dents Sirius.

-C'est ça, grommela Severus en quittant la pièce.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mauvaises surprises**_

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas. Les quatre amis faisaient tout pour avoir les meilleures notes pour rendre fiers leurs parents. Ayant pris de l'avance durant toute l'année, ils travaillaient moins furieusement que les autres élèves qui s'étaient laissés aller, attirant quelques rancœurs, notamment celle de Ron Weasley qui les jalousait encore et toujours.

Harry allait rejoindre Neville près des serres quand il fut intercepté par le directeur lui-même.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Albus.

-Monsieur le directeur, répondit Harry.

-Marchons un moment, veux-tu ? proposa Albus

Ne pouvant refuser, Harry lui emboîta donc le pas.

-Comment as-tu trouvé ta première année dans l'école ? demanda Albus

-C'était absolument fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses à apprendre !

-Merveilleux, sourit Albus. Et que comptes-tu faire pour les vacances d'été ?

-J'ai déjà demandé à mon tuteur si je pouvais passer mes vacances avec mes amis, répondit Harry.

-Je suis sûr que Ron sera heureux de te recevoir chez lui, fit Albus. Mais je dois malheureusement t'obliger à rester au moins un mois chez les Dursley, poursuivit le directeur quand Harry fit mine de le corriger.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils

-La protection du sang de ta mère, expliqua Albus. Il faut qu'elle se recharge et elle ne peut se faire que si tu restes au moins un mois auprès de ta tante.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Je suis désolé, fit Albus.

-Je croyais que mon tuteur était monsieur Black ? rappela Harry

-Il a disparu, annonça Albus. Et je ne peux pas te laisser dans la nature.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Harry du bout des lèvres.

Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec le directeur, Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Et sursauta.

-Monsieur, fit Harry. Où sommes-nous ?

-Au troisième étage, renseigna aimablement Albus. Je dois y faire quelque chose.

-Je vais vous laisser alors, proposa Harry.

-Non, non, fit Albus. Tu peux rester.

A reculons, Harry suivit le directeur. Le vieil homme poussa une porte et entra. Les grognements surprirent l'enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? balbutia Harry, contenant vraiment avec peine sa terreur naissante

-Un chien à trois têtes communément appelé Cerbère, annonça tranquillement Albus en invoquant plusieurs instruments de musique qui calmèrent la créature.

Le directeur caressa doucement le chien qui grogna de satisfaction.

-Tu veux le caresser ? proposa Albus

-Non merci, refusa fermement Harry.

-Comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Albus en continuant de le caresser.

-Pourquoi est-il là ? demanda Harry

-J'en ai besoin, avoua Albus. Il garde pour moi quelque chose de très précieux.

-Oh, fit simplement Harry.

Sentant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, Albus termina sa vérification avant de sortir, rapidement suivi par Harry.

-Je suis attendu, fit Harry.

-Je vais te raccompagner, fit Albus.

Le vieil homme l'amena dans le hall.

-Bonne journée, Harry, fit Albus.

-A vous aussi, répondit Harry en se carapatant le plus vite possible.

Le jeune garçon disparut jusqu'aux serres où il retrouva Neville très surpris.

-Harry ?! hésita Neville

-Je veux papa ! fondit en larmes Harry

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Neville sortit de sa poche un pendentif qu'il actionna. Moins de dix minutes après, Severus arriva. Délicatement, il prit Harry dans ses bras, se lança une batterie de sorts protecteurs avant de se réfugier dans les cachots. Il envoya Neville prévenir Hermione et Draco avant de se concentrer totalement sur Harry.

Il l'observa attentivement et nota que l'enfant était recroquevillé sur lui-même, protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses organes vitaux. En tendant l'oreille, il l'entendait supplier son oncle de ne pas le laisser là, qu'il serait un bon garçon.

Magnifique. Harry était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Lors des premières fois, Severus avait été désemparé face à l'état d'Harry. Il avait tenté de nombreuses techniques, Sorcières comme Moldues, avant d'en trouver une tout à fait par hasard. Il s'était ouvert à Juan, en omettant bien évidemment les principaux détails, et ce dernier lui avait déclaré que pour un enfant, ce qui comptait le plus, c'était de savoir qu'on les aimait, qu'importe ce qu'ils faisaient. De manière inattendue, il avait fait le lien avec le Patronus, qui était une manifestation des croyances de l'invocateur. Et il l'avait lancé. La panthère invoquée avait entouré l'enfant et l'avait rassuré au-delà de tout mot.

Severus recommença l'expérience et très vite, le Patronus réconforta Harry qui petit à petit se détendit. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il pouvait l'entendre et le comprendre, l'homme prit la parole.

-Harry, déclara simplement Severus.

Il l'appela ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se redresse et ne le regarde. Quand il comprit qu'il le reconnaissait et qu'il reprenait vraiment pied, il lui tendit un Philtre de Paix que le petit garçon but avec avidité.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Severus

-Oui, souffla Harry. Merci.

-Où tu étais ? demanda Severus

-Dans le chenil, répondit Harry.

Severus réfléchit mais ne se souvenait pas de la présence d'un chenil au 4, Privet Drive. Ni de la présence d'un chien, d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'était pas à Privet Drive ? suggéra Severus

-Si, corrigea Harry en s'installant plus confortablement. Il y en avait un quand Marge arrivait.

-Marge ? releva Severus

-La sœur de Vernon, déclara d'une petite voix Harry.

Effectivement, lors de son enquête, Severus avait vu que Vernon Dursley avait une sœur, Marjorie. Ivrogne notoire, éleveuse de …

-On t'a enfermé dans le chenil quand elle était là ? soupira Severus, imaginant parfaitement ce que ces monstres avaient fait

-Oui, avoua Harry. C'était un jeu pour Marge. Dès qu'elle arrivait, j'installais un enclos dans le jardin et je sortais la niche de la cabane. Un soir, alors qu'elle avait beaucoup bu avec Vernon, comme pour eux j'étais un monstre, elle a estimé que le placard sous l'escalier était encore trop bon pour moi. Ils m'ont jeté dans l'enclos et j'ai dû me réfugier dans la niche pour ne pas que les chiens de Marge ne me mordent trop.

-Trop ? releva Severus

-Marge lançait toujours ses chiens sur moi, quand elle voulait me voir courir, déclara Harry. Elle adorait ça.

-Je pense que je vais laisser ton parrain s'occuper d'elle, siffla Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Tu en discuteras avec lui, dit Severus.

-OK, fit Harry en haussant des épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a rappelé cette odieuse bonne femme ? demanda Severus

-J'ai vu le Cerbère, avoua Harry.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas suivre ce Weasley, s'étonna Severus.

-C'est le directeur qui m'a emmené, déclara Harry.

Severus se renfrogna. Dumbledore était-il devenu fou ? Si Harry en parlait à des parents très soucieux de protéger leurs chérubins, alors le directeur perdrait son poste dans l'heure.

-Tu crois que tu peux me montrer comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Severus

-Je vais essayer, hocha de la tête Harry.

Legilimens accompli, Severus entra dans la tête de son fils pour regarder la scène. Il en sortit rapidement avant d'exploser de colère.

-Quel fou ! siffla Severus. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Tu veux dormir ici ?

-On va se demander où je serais, protesta Harry.

-Je veux savoir ce que toi tu veux, gronda Severus. Les autres, on s'en fiche.

-Je veux bien, avoua doucement Harry.

-On va attendre les autres et on va organiser un truc, assura Severus. Va t'allonger, fils.

-Oui, papa, répondit Harry en obéissant.

Alors qu'il l'aidait à s'étendre sur le canapé, Severus entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il partit ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione, Draco et Neville. Ne voulant pas se faire prendre, il les fit entrer rapidement et fit apparaître plusieurs coussins pour qu'ils puissent s'installer à leur tour. Ensuite, il envoya un mot à Minerva McGonagall pour la prévenir qu'il gardait les quatre Ravenclaw jusqu'au lendemain matin. La réponse lui revint très rapidement et la femme lui rappela de commander à dîner pour les enfants, ce qui renfrogna l'homme.

Il retourna dans le salon et surprit les enfants.

-Le professeur McGonagall sait que vous êtes là et vous autorise à rester ici toute la nuit, annonça Severus. Nous mangerons ici, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous rendre dans la Grande Salle.

-Non, merci, refusa Neville. On va rester avec Harry.

-Bien, fit Severus.

Il fit apporter des chocolats chauds ainsi que quelques gâteaux et laissa les enfants discuter ensemble. Pendant ce temps, le professeur se rendit dans son laboratoire pour écrire une lettre à Augusta et au couple Malfoy.

-Dumbledore veut qu'Harry retourne chez les Dursley pour un mois, annonça Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Narcissa. Sirius a pourtant obtenu sa garde !

-Il a déclaré à Harry qu'il avait disparu, déclara Severus. Comme Black ne lui a pas donné son emploi du temps, il a supposé ce qui lui convenait le mieux.

-Il peut rêver ! gronda Narcissa. Sirius ira le chercher à la gare avec moi !

-Du calme, tempéra Augusta.

-Autre chose, fit Severus. Harry a annoncé à Dumbledore que Black l'avait autorisé à aller chez ses amis cet été et le directeur a estimé que c'était bien qu'il aille chez les Weasley.

-Vraiment ? railla Augusta. Je pense faire une apparition à la gare également. J'avais quelques rendez-vous mais je vais faire en sorte de voir les plans de cet hurluberlu tomber à l'eau.

-Et toi, Severus ? demanda Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour toi cet été ?

-Il ne m'a pas encore convoqué, soupira Severus. Mais il y a des chances pour que je fasse des potions une grande partie de l'été.

-Il va falloir que tu trouves une solution, songea Augusta. Harry ne va pas supporter de ne pas te voir pendant deux mois.

-Je sais, soupira Severus. En parlant de lui, ce vieux fou lui a montré le Cerbère.

-Pardon ? suffoqua Lucius. Je suis vraiment tenté de porter plainte !

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, fit Severus. Harry s'est replongé dans ses souvenirs. Il semblerait que Marjorie Dursley, la sœur de cette grosse baleine, s'amusait à lancer ses chiens à la poursuite d'Harry. Quand elle ne le jetait pas dans le chenil.

-Tu ne t'en es pas occupé ? gronda Augusta

-Je ne savais pas, avoua Severus. Mais je pense que je vais la laisser à Black.

-Bonne idée, sourit Narcissa. Depuis que je lui ai dit qu'Harry avait souffert, il a bien envie de se défouler sur ces monstres.

-Faisons comme ça, décida Augusta. Narcissa, Lucius, je viendrais vous chercher pour que nous allions tous ensemble à la gare.

ooooooooo

Severus travaillait tranquillement lorsqu'une alarme s'enclencha. Étonné, il se redressa avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Il nota qu'aucun de ses Serpents ni les membres du quatuor dont faisait partie son fils n'étaient hors de leurs lits.

Alors quoi ?

Il chercha un peu avant de découvrir le problème.

La salle qui cachait le Cerbère avait été ouverte. Et pas par un enfant.

L'homme savait depuis le début que c'était une très mauvaise idée de cacher la Pierre Philosophale dans une école. Gringotts était et restait le lieu le plus sûr pour garder des trésors. A condition de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, et encore. Quand il avait appris que l'été dernier, un Sorcier avait été assez fou pour tenter de cambrioler les Gobelins, il s'était douté que c'était un plan du directeur, surtout quand il avait chargé devant lui Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, d'y aller chercher quelque chose peu avant le cambriolage. Oh, il n'avait rien contre le demi-géant mais ce n'était pas la personne la plus fiable ni la plus discrète et ça, tout le monde le savait. Donc Dumbledore voulait que l'on sache qu'il avait retiré quelque chose de précieux de la banque. Puis, quand il avait convoqué des professeurs pour mettre en place des protections, il lui avait semblé qu'on indiquait tout simplement le chemin à prendre pour aller voler la Pierre. Et quand il avait annoncé au banquet de début d'année que le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée du chemin vers la Pierre était interdit sous peine de mort atroce, Severus en avait failli recracher sa boisson. Il ne savait pas si les autres professeurs avaient fait le lien mais il lui avait paru clair que le directeur avait mis en place une dernière protection en plus du Miroir du Risèd.

Les élèves. Comme obstacles vivants.

Et ça, Severus n'avait pas supporté. Et Augusta, Narcissa et Lucius encore moins quand il leur avait tout révélé. Les quatre adultes avaient décidé de voir qui voulait voler la Pierre et d'agir en conséquence. Quand Severus avait vu Quirell amener un Troll dans l'école, il n'avait plus eu aucun doute sur son identité. Il avait éliminé discrètement la menace et traqué le professeur peureux. Quand Hagrid avait signalé la mort peu naturelle d'une Licorne adulte et qu'il avait vu une tache argentée sur la robe de Quirell qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du sang de Licorne - impossible à enlever ni à atténuer -, tous les soupçons avaient convergé sur l'homme. Mais quand, en bousculant le professeur, il eut un éclair de douleur dans le fantôme de sa Marque des Ténèbres, l'évidence s'imposa et il sut que Voldemort était très loin d'être mort. Pire, il avait parasité le corps ni plus ni moins d'un professeur d'Hogwarts ! Comment le directeur avait-il pu laisser passer ça, d'autant plus qu'une possession ne passait pas inaperçue, surtout pour le grand Albus Dumbledore ! A moins que cela ne servait ses intérêts, comme le montrait tout ce plan rocambolesque. Seul le but final ainsi que l'implication d'Harry lui était obscure.

Quoique, le but final semblait tout à fait trouvé puisqu'avec quelques manipulations, Voldemort pouvait parfaitement retrouver un corps à sa mesure avec l'aide de la Pierre. Mais pour Harry, mystères …

Enfin bref. Quirell avait donc décidé que ce serait ce soir qu'il prendrait la Pierre. Et l'absence du directeur n'était qu'une coïncidence, voyons …

Il réenfila ses robes et se rendit vers le domaine des Ravenclaw. Connaissant Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas laissé une ouverture si évidente sans placer quelques pions.

Bingo …

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? gronda Severus en voyant l'enfant

-C'est pas votre problème, cracha le garçon.

-Faites attention à votre langage, prévint Severus. Vous oubliez que vous parlez à un professeur. Donc veuillez répondre à ma question. Que faites-vous ici alors que le couvre-feu est passé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et surtout devant une autre maison que la vôtre, Mr Weasley ?

Ron Weasley, car c'était lui, le fusilla du regard. Cela se voyait que ça le démangeait de dire quelque chose de totalement irrespectueux mais se souvint juste à temps qu'il avait en face de lui l'un des seuls professeurs qui ne lui faisait aucun cadeau.

-Mr Weasley ? susurra Severus

-Je veux parler à Harry, grommela Ron.

-Qui ? demanda Severus

-Harry Potter, avoua Ron.

-Et ce que vous vouliez lui dire ne peut pas attendre demain ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Non ! s'exclama Ron

-Et pourquoi donc ? fit Severus

-Parce que Quirell est en train de voler la Pierre Philosophale ! ne put s'empêcher Ron

-Et Mr Potter est concerné parce que ? demanda Severus

-Parce que c'est le Survivant ! affirma Ron. Il pourra faire quelque chose !

-Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée que la déclaration d'un vol concernait plutôt l'un des préfets voire votre directrice de maison ? proposa sèchement Severus

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Je pense qu'un petit tour chez elle vous ferait le plus grand bien, assura Severus. Veuillez me suivre immédiatement.

-Mais … protesta encore Ron.

-Je vous déconseille fortement de me tenir tête, prévint Severus.

Vaincu, Ron emboîta le pas au professeur. Ce dernier le mena directement chez Minerva McGonagall qui ouvrit aussitôt.

-Severus ? s'étonna Minerva. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

-Je vous ramène l'un de vos lionceaux, railla Severus. Je l'ai trouvé rôdant près de l'entrée de la maison des Ravenclaw voulant absolument parler au jeune Potter. Bien sûr après le couvre-feu. Et il a répondu à mes questions avec réticence et insolence.

-Est-ce vrai, Mr Weasley ? gronda Minerva. Vous savez pourtant que je ne tolère guère ce genre de comportement.

-Mais madame … protesta Ron, c'est lui ! Il m'est tombé dessus comme la vieille chauve-souris qu'il est ! Et il n'a même pas voulu m'écouter !

-Il suffit ! rugit Minerva. Il est hors de question que j'entende plus de vulgarité de votre part ! Vous venez de faire perdre cent points à votre maison pour insultes envers un professeur ! Et cent autres pour vous être trouvé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Sans compter les trois mois de retenues à compter de la rentrée prochaine pour irrespect envers un professeur et le devoir de deux cents centimètres à me rendre au premier cours de l'année scolaire sur le respect ! Et j'écrirais à vos parents concernant votre comportement ! Autre chose à ajouter, Severus ?

-Je crois que c'est déjà pas mal, déclara Severus en savourant le teint blafard de l'enfant.

-Bien, fit sèchement Minerva. Mr Weasley, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune et je vous laisserai le soin d'expliquer à vos camarades pourquoi Gryffindor termine dernière de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Severus, veuillez rester, je dois vous parler.

-Très bien, fit Severus.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux professeurs étaient installés devant une bonne tasse de thé.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu donnerais raison à un Slytherin, remarqua Severus. Surtout sans écouter la version des faits de ton lionceau.

-Cet enfant est la plus grande honte de ma maison, se désola Minerva. Par ailleurs, il n'est pas insolent seulement avec toi. Alors quand tu es arrivé, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il avait encore ouvert sa grande bouche.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si médisante envers tes protégés, nota Severus.

-J'en viens à croire que ce Weasley a été mis par défaut dans ma maison, soupira Minerva. Il est tout le contraire de ce qu'on attendrait d'un Gryffindor.

-Avoue que tu en as profité, sourit Severus.

-Evidemment, renifla Minerva. A chaque fois que ce petit chenapan se faisait punir pour son comportement, le directeur annulait tout retrait de point élevé ou retenues. Comme il est parti au Ministère …

-Il aura passé le délai pour tout annuler, termina Severus. Cela ne te dérange pas que tu sabotes toutes tes chances de gagner la Coupe ?

-Un peu, avoua Minerva. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ce garnement impuni.

-Certes, concéda Severus. En revenant à lui, tu serais étonnée de ce qu'il m'a sorti …

-Dis toujours, fit Minerva.

-Il se trouvait près de l'entrée de la maison des Ravenclaw parce qu'il voulait prévenir Harry Potter que Quirell était en train de voler la Pierre Philosophale.

-Comment, par Merlin, cet enfant a t-il pu avoir entendu parler de ça ? sursauta Minerva

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Severus. Mais prévenir Potter ? Il va falloir qu'on m'explique.

-Je crains qu'Albus ait voulu faire quelque chose avec cet enfant, songea Minerva en pinçant fortement les lèvres.

-Plaît-il ? demanda Severus

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous voyons Albus tenter des approches vers cet enfant, déclara Minerva. Mais le mettre sur la quête de la Pierre Philosophale est tout simplement suicidaire. Je ne pense pas que c'était pour le tuer mais peut-être pour …

-Le préparer ? proposa Severus, suivant la ligne de pensées de sa collègue. Mais il n'a que onze ans !

-Et pour quoi, surtout ? fit Minerva

-Il a vaincu Voldemort, rappela Severus. Et le directeur a toujours pensé qu'il reviendrait un jour. Alors peut-être que …

-C'est une possibilité, avoua Minerva. Mais ne tirons pas de plans sur la comète. Penses-tu que Weasley dise vrai ?

-C'est exact, confirma Severus. Quelqu'un a pénétré dans le couloir et ce n'est pas un enfant.

-Tu as mis une alarme, comprit Minerva.

-Peu importe une mise en garde au début de l'année, il y aurait toujours eu quelques plaisantins pour tenter le diable, pesta Severus. J'en ai attrapé une dizaine avant qu'ils ne tentent plus leur chance et j'ai oublié d'enlever l'alarme.

-Et Quirell ? demanda Minerva

-Sûrement sur le point de récupérer la Pierre ou mort, prédit sombrement Severus.

-Tu ne vas pas intervenir, comprit Minerva.

-Aucun d'entre nous n'était d'accord pour garder cet objet ici, rappela Severus. Mais le directeur ne nous a pas écoutés. C'est sa responsabilité, c'est lui qui se débrouille.

-Je suis de ton avis, abonda Minerva. Laissons Albus gérer sa crise. Par contre, je te conseille d'aller enlever ton alarme au plus vite, au cas où il se demanderait s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un au courant du vol en cours.

-Je m'en charge immédiatement, déclara Severus. Ce fut un moment plaisant.

-Pour moi aussi, sourit Minerva. Je te dis donc à demain ?

-A demain, Minerva, répondit Severus.

L'homme fit quelques détours avant d'aller se coucher et de s'endormir du sommeil du juste.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Fin d'année mouvementée**_

Albus Dumbledore était vraiment furieux.

En revenant du Ministère, il avait noté qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était entré dans le couloir interdit. Pensant que le jeune Weasley avait réussi à convaincre Harry Potter de le suivre dans la poursuite de Quirell pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale, ce fut d'un pas presque joyeux qu'il se rendit dans ledit couloir pour récupérer les enfants. Mais en arrivant devant le Miroir du Risèd, il découvrit le corps moribond du pauvre professeur Quirell mais aucune trace ni d'enfants et encore moins de Voldemort. Ne s'embarrassant pas de scrupules, il plongea dans l'esprit de Quirell et découvrit que personne ne l'avait pas empêché d'arriver jusque-là. Il avait brûlé net le Filet au Diable de Pomona Sprout, lancé un simple sortilège d'Attraction pour récupérer la clé ensorcelée de Filius Flitwick, s'était lancé sur lui-même un sortilège de Lévitation pour éviter l'échiquier géant de Minerva McGonagall, avait vaincu rapidement le Troll qu'il avait lui-même installé là et avait volé la réponse à l'énigme de Severus Snape sur le propre bureau du directeur, ne sachant pas bien évidemment que ça avait été fait exprès. Heureusement, le Miroir était resté intact, ni Quirell ni Voldemort n'ayant trouvé comment récupérer la Pierre. Exaspéré, Voldemort avait quitté son hôte, le laissant pour mort.

Dégoûté, Dumbledore sortit de son esprit et l'exécuta sans aucun état d'âme avant de le mettre sous stase pour pouvoir le « retrouver » dans quelques jours dans la Forêt Interdite. Ensuite, il sortit la Pierre du Miroir pour aller la rendre à Nicolas Flamel, car il n'en avait plus besoin et que le vieil homme y tenait vraiment.

Son plan avait totalement échoué. Il avait compté sur la curiosité des enfants pour montrer à Harry que son ennemi était toujours de ce monde et indiquer à Voldemort que celui qui l'avait vaincu vivait parfaitement sa vie mais Harry Potter avait déjoué tous ses pronostics. L'enfant n'avait pas pu être préparé au retour de Voldemort. Il pouvait toujours faire pression sur Sirius Black pour l'avoir sous sa coupe mais l'homme n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il avait un plan au cas où il ne réapparaîtra pas.

Il retourna dans son bureau pour confirmer son plan quand il jeta un coup d'œil aux répliques des sabliers comptabilisant les points de chaque maison. Son regard se figea quand il s'aperçut que Gryffindor, sa maison fétiche, avait perdu plus de deux cents points en l'espace d'une seule soirée. Fébrile, il consulta le recueil et découvrit les dernières lignes.

_Minerva McGonagall a retiré cents points à Ronald Weasley pour insultes envers un professeur. _

_Minerva McGonagall a retiré cents points à Ronald Weasley pour non-respect du couvre-feu. _

_Minerva McGonagall a donné à Ronald Weasley trois mois de retenues pour irrespect envers un professeur. _

_Minerva McGonagall a donné à Ronald Weasley un devoir de deux cents centimètres sur le respect. _

Albus était furieux. Il avait tout fait pour que le jeune Weasley se fasse le moins punir possible et il s'absentait un soir pour voir ses efforts réduits à néant ! Immédiatement, il prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et contacta sa directrice adjointe.

-Minerva ! apostropha Albus

_-Un problème, Albus ? _répondit Minerva

-Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil sur les sabliers, déclara Albus. Deux cents points retirés au jeune Weasley ? N'est-ce pas extrême ?

_-Non, _affirma Minerva._ J'en aurais enlevé plus encore, normalement. _

-Il est jeune … tenta Albus.

_-Jeune ou pas, il est hors de question qu'il insulte Severus de cette manière ! _gronda Minerva_. Il est peut-être très dur dans ses cours mais c'est un excellent professeur. _

-Severus a peut-être exagéré en vous racontant que le jeune Weasley l'avait insulté, suggéra Albus.

_-Si Severus avait voulu punir Weasley, Gryffindor aurait terminé dans le négatif, _claqua sèchement Minerva._ Or, il m'a laissé le soin de le faire. Et puis, Albus, sous-entendriez-vous que je mente ? _

-Je n'oserais jamais, se récria Albus. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

_-Parce que j'étais présente quand Weasley a commis ces fautes, _annonça Minerva.

Albus fut choqué. Il aurait pu décrédibiliser Severus mais Minerva, c'était une autre paire de manche.

-Quand même, deux cents points et trois mois de retenues, sans compter un devoir supplémentaire, protesta Albus. Je trouve que c'est trop. Vous ne pourriez pas annuler ça ? En plus, c'est la fin de l'année.

_-Non, _affirma Minerva._ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se montre irrespectueux et Severus n'a pas été le seul à se faire insulter. Je maintiendrais la punition et je viens tout juste d'envoyer une lettre aux Weasley pour le leur dire. Sans oublier de mentionner son comportement totalement déplacé cette année. _

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Albus

_-Je suis la directrice adjointe, _rappela Minerva_. Donc oui, je le peux. Je pense que d'ici peu, nous recevrons une Beuglante de la part de Molly Weasley. Je vous laisse, il me reste des choses à faire. Bonne journée, Albus. _

Et elle coupa la communication, laissant le directeur pester dans sa barbe. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrondisse les angles avec la matrone rousse sinon, ses oreilles allaient tinter pendant un bon moment.

Grommelant, il s'occupa de quelques affaires en cours avant de se présenter au Burrow. La voix de Molly Weasley était déjà dans les aigus.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? gronda Molly en brandissant la lettre de Minerva

-Une simple erreur, très chère, tempéra Albus.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Molly. Le professeur McGonagall m'écrit plusieurs professeurs se sont plaints de s'être fait insulter par mon Ron tout au long de l'année. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Mon Ron est le garçon le plus poli qui existe !

Albus grinça des dents. Ron était le garçon le plus mal élevé qui lui avait été donné de voir. Mais ça, il se garderait bien de le dire.

-Ça doit être ses amis qui lui ont dit de faire ça, siffla Molly. Et peut-être même cet Harry Potter !

-Le jeune Potter n'y est pour rien, corrigea immédiatement Albus. Mais comme il est souvent avec le jeune Malfoy …

-Le Survivant, ami avec un Slytherin ? s'étouffa Molly. Un Death Eater ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser ça se produire ?

-Malgré tous mes bons conseils, Harry Potter a gardé son amitié avec Malfoy, mentit Albus. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Molly. Tout est prêt. Mais pour Ron ? Il ne pourra pas faire ce devoir aussi long ! Sans compter ces retenues ! Il prendra terriblement de retard, lui qui adore étudier !

Albus faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Ronald Weasley était un fainéant complet et déclarait à grands cris qu'il détestait les études. Le vieil homme se demandait si la rousse n'avait pas perdu toute raison concernant son dernier fils.

-Je ne peux rien faire, avoua Albus. Minerva n'a pas du tout l'intention de lever la punition, l'estimant totalement justifiée. Et je ne peux pas l'annuler non plus, une règle d'Hogwarts voulant que toute punition ne puisse être annulée que dans la journée. Or, votre fils s'est fait punir hier soir et je ne suis revenu du Ministère que ce matin.

-Très bien, capitula Molly.

-Je vais vous laisser, fit Albus en se levant. Merci pour le thé et je vous dis à très bientôt.

-De même, sourit Molly.

En revenant dans son bureau, Albus sourit enfin. Son plan de secours était malgré tout en place. Il fallait maintenant que le pion principal soit au bon endroit.

ooooo

Severus préparait son départ de l'école. Nombre de potions ne pouvaient rester sur place car le directeur, malgré les protections en place, pouvait très bien venir les prendre. Et ça, l'homme n'allait pas le permettre.

Cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Albus Dumbledore était bien plus joyeux que d'habitude, malgré le fait qu'Hagrid vienne de retrouver le professeur Quirell mort dans la Forêt Interdite quelques jours auparavant. Severus craignait que l'un des plans du vieil homme soit en place et soit sur le point de se réaliser. Et comme les derniers concernaient de très près Harry, il était doublement méfiant. Heureusement, le train pour Londres partait demain matin et ils n'auraient plus à regarder leurs arrières, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée.

ooooo

Harry sauta joyeusement sur sa malle pour pouvoir la fermer correctement. Il tenait à ce que ça soit fait maintenant car il n'avait pas l'intention de courir partout demain matin et risquer de rater le train. Hermione, Neville et Draco entrèrent alors dans sa chambre.

-Toujours pas fini ? rigola Neville

-Pourtant, tout rentrait au début de l'année, se plaignit Harry.

-Laisse-moi faire, sourit Hermione en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Prudent, Harry descendit et attendit. La jeune fille lança un sortilège de rangement qui plia toutes les affaires du garçon.

-Par contre, je n'arrive pas encore à plier les chaussettes, grimaça Hermione.

-Ce sort est génial ! s'exclama Draco. Mais ce n'est pas un sort de notre niveau ?

-Non, de troisième année, si j'ai bien compris, réfléchit Hermione. Ce n'est pas un sort du programme scolaire, je l'ai trouvé dans un livre de sorts ménagers.

-Pourquoi tu as lu un livre comme ça ? demanda Harry, curieux

-Pour mes parents, avoua Hermione. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais les aider quand j'étais à la maison.

-Je veux connaître ce sort, Hermione ! fit Draco. S'il te plait !

-Il est super simple, rit Hermione.

Et pendant l'heure suivante, les quatre amis apprirent plusieurs sorts qui leur permettraient de ne pas recevoir de punition concernant le rangement de leurs chambres. Ils finirent par dormir dans la même chambre, ne tenant pas à voir arriver de suite le lendemain et leur séparation.

Le matin, chacun alla se préparer et ce fut avec la mine un peu sombre qu'ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner. Draco nota que Ron Weasley les regardait fixement et tous se mirent d'accord pour l'éviter dans le train.

Quand huit heures trente sonnèrent, une longue procession quitta le château avec armes et bagages pour prendre le train. Prêts depuis longtemps, les quatre amis furent parmi les premiers à monter dans le train et ils se trouvèrent un compartiment qu'ils isolèrent avec plusieurs sorts de fermeture et de Silence. Ainsi, ils pouvaient hurler si l'envie leur en prenait mais personne ne les entendrait.

Avec les provisions que Narcissa Malfoy leur avait envoyées, ils se gavèrent de bonbons tout en jouant tout au long du voyage. Vers l'heure du déjeuner, ils sortirent les paniers repas distribués le matin même pour les dévorer et finirent par faire une sieste entassé les uns sur les autres dans l'après-midi. Ce fut la montre d'Hermione qui les réveilla pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps de se préparer à descendre. Hermione et Harry revêtirent des tenues Moldues tandis que Neville et Draco enfilèrent des tenues Sorcières.

Quand le train s'arrêta en gare de King's Cross, ils attendirent tout de même que le gros de la troupe descende avant de s'emparer de leurs malles et de descendre à leur tour. Neville repéra le vautour qui ornait le chapeau de sa grand-mère et mena le groupe vers elle. Les enfants découvrirent que se tenaient avec elle Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy mais plus étonnant encore, Helen et John Granger, les parents d'Hermione.

-Maman, Papa ! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans leurs bras

-Bonsoir ma chérie, sourit John Granger. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

-Je pensais que vous m'attendrez l'autre côté, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Lady Longbottom nous a envoyé une lettre et nous a proposé qu'on se rencontre cet après-midi, sourit Helen Granger. Elle nous a dit que son petit-fils parlait tellement de son amie Hermione qu'elle avait décidé de nous rencontrer pour voir si nous étions d'accord pour que tu ailles chez elle pendant les vacances.

-Vraiment ?! sautilla Hermione

-Oui, sourit Helen. Nous y réfléchissons.

-OK, fit Hermione. Oh ! J'allais oublier. Je veux vous présenter mes amis ! Alors voici Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

-Enchanté, jeunes gens, fit John Granger.

-De même, firent les trois garçons.

-Bien, fit Lucius. Je pense que nous pouvons y al…

-Harry, mon garçon ! coupa une voix. Tu vas bien ?

Une silhouette non identifiée fondit sur Harry. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas vu de qui il s'agissait, se figea totalement et il fut étouffé dans une étreinte d'ours. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut relâché au bord de l'asphyxie.

-Weasley, fit Augusta.

-Oui, bonjour, balaya Molly. Harry, tu es prêt ? Nous devons y aller.

-Aller où ? demanda Harry qui avait repris difficilement ses esprits

-Mais à la maison ! répondit joyeusement Molly. Comme ton tuteur n'a toujours pas réapparu, le directeur m'a demandé à ce que je t'accueille chez nous jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser avec Ron.

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? cracha Molly. Ils sont amis donc ils vont s'amuser ensemble tout l'été.

-Je ne crois pas avoir autorisé Harry à aller chez vous, il me semble, fit une nouvelle voix.

Tous se retournèrent et découvrirent Sirius Black dans toute sa splendeur. Soulagé, Harry partit le saluer.

-Bonsoir, Sirius, sourit Harry.

-Bonsoir, mon bonhomme, fit Sirius en le décoiffant. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Très bien, sourit Harry.

-Je m'occupe de cette histoire et on y va, d'accord ? fit Sirius

-Pas de souci, répondit Harry.

Sirius se tourna vers la matrone rousse.

-Même si je n'étais pas venu chercher Harry aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il allait passer les premières semaines de vacances chez Neville.

-Ce Cracmol ? ne put s'empêcher Molly. Même Alice n'en veut pas.

-Parce que c'est une mère indigne, gronda Augusta. Et Neville est très loin d'être un Cracmol, vu qu'il est arrivé quatrième de sa promotion. Contrairement à votre fils qui est premier … en partant du bas.

Molly rougit furieusement, de même que Ron qui avait suivi sa mère. Arthur arriva à ce moment-là, suivi de Percy, Fred et Georges.

-Bonsoir à tous, salua Arthur.

-Bonsoir Arthur, fit Lucius au nom de tous.

-Molly, as-tu réglé ce petit problème concernant Harry ? fit Arthur. Les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'il était certain qu'il allait passer ses vacances chez les Longbottom.

-C'est exact, confirma Sirius.

-Sirius ! s'exclama Arthur. Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous n'étiez guère présent depuis votre libération.

-J'ai pris quelques vacances, sourit Sirius. Ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons y aller.

-Nous aussi, sourit Arthur. Les garçons, dites au revoir.

Mais déjà, Molly, Percy et Ron tournaient les talons. Embarrassé, Arthur entreprit de s'excuser.

-Ron doit avoir faim, sourit pauvrement Arthur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Augusta. Votre femme est venue nous voir en étant persuadée qu'elle repartirait avec Harry Potter. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le professeur Dumbledore le lui a demandé, avoua Arthur. J'ai été très sceptique, parce que dans leurs lettres, les jumeaux me racontaient qu'Harry n'était pas ami avec Ron mais plus avec les fils Longbottom et Malfoy. C'est pour cela que je l'ai convaincue de d'abord en parler avec vous, lady Longbottom, pour voir ce qui avait été vraiment décidé.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'avais permis à Harry de passer les vacances avec son ami Neville, déclara Sirius. J'ai pris cette décision peu après ma sortie de prison, c'est pour dire.

-Je vois, fit Arthur. Je vais vous laisser. Passez de bonnes vacances.

-Vous aussi, sourit Sirius.

Les jumeaux embarquèrent le quatuor dans un câlin de groupe.

-Faites pleins de bêtises … fit Georges.

-Et écrivez-nous ! termina Fred

-D'accord ! firent les quatre amis. Bonnes vacances !

-Merci, à vous aussi ! sourirent les jumeaux en suivant leur père

-Bien, fit Lucius. Allons-y avant que d'autres ne veuillent récupérer Harry.

Ils quittèrent le quai magique. Chaque famille se sépara pour se rendre chez elle.

Harry sortit de la cheminée en regardant tout autour de lui. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait le manoir Black de la branche principale. Alors que quelques mois auparavant, la maison était sombre, là elle était très lumineuse et décorée avec goût.

-Ça te plait ? demanda Sirius

-Beaucoup, oui, fit Harry. Pourquoi on est là ?

-Juste pour que tu laisses tes affaires d'école ici, répondit Sirius. Je ne vais pas laisser l'occasion à Dumbledore de te coincer ici.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la valise et tria les vêtements. Il rangea les uniformes dans une chambre et transféra le linge sale dans la buanderie. Tous les cours finirent dans l'étude privée du jeune garçon ainsi que les livres qui ne seront plus utilisés.

-Nous ferons quelques courses, décida Sirius. Ta garde-robe n'est pas bien grande. Enfin bref ! Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, sourit Harry.

-Bien, dit Sirius. Direction le manoir Longbottom !

Et il fit bien. A peine eurent-ils emprunté la cheminée qu'Albus Dumbledore sonnait à la porte. Et bien évidemment, personne ne lui répondit.

ooooo

Les enfants étaient couchés depuis un moment déjà et tous les adultes étaient rassemblés dans l'un des salons du manoir Longbottom.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là, soupira Severus, après avoir appris la manœuvre de Molly Weasley.

-Même Arthur était sceptique, souligna Lucius. Heureusement que tu es arrivé, Sirius !

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu étais en retard ? demanda Narcissa

-Je devais récupérer une surprise pour les enfants, révéla Sirius. Si vous êtes tous d'accord, je vous invite à passer une semaine dans un parc d'attraction Moldu aux Etats-Unis !

-Pourquoi aussi loin ? leva un sourcil Augusta

-Pour prouver à Dumbledore que je n'ai rien à faire de lui, déclara Sirius. Figurez-vous qu'hier, Kreattur m'a apporté une lettre de Dumbledore. Tenez, je vais vous la lire.

_Cher Sirius,  
__Je me suis permis de passer chez toi hier pour discuter mais j'ai trouvé porte close.  
__Ne pouvant pas t'attendre, j'ai écrit cette lettre.  
__Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu permettes à Harry de passer au moins un mois des vacances chez ses anciens tuteurs. Il a quand même vécu dix années chez eux et j'imagine qu'il doit être triste que les liens qu'ils ont construits ensemble soient brutalement coupés.  
__D'autre part, je pense qu'il serait bien qu'il rentre chez ses anciens tuteurs car il y a une protection du sang qui agit sur Harry. Et nous savons tous les deux que s'il ne retourne pas chez quelqu'un qui a le même sang, alors il ne sera plus protégé. J'espère que tu comprends mon point de vue.  
__Malgré tout, j'ai appris que tu avais autorisé à Harry de passer ses vacances avec ses amis. Ne sachant pas si tu l'avais fait, je me suis permis de prévenir Molly Weasley de la venue prochaine d'Harry Potter dans sa maison.  
__Bien à toi  
__Albus Dumbledore_

-De quel droit se permet-il de décider de ce que doit faire Harry ou pas ? gronda Augusta

-Je n'en sais rien, haussa des épaules Sirius. Si même ma mère a eu du mal à se faire obéir de moi, ce n'est pas lui qui va y arriver. D'où ce petit voyage. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-D'accord pour le voyage aux Etats-Unis, fit Narcissa. Mais mis à part toi, nous ne sommes pas assez à l'aise dans le monde Moldu pour ce parc.

-Faisons plutôt comme ça, proposa Lucius. Nous allons tous ensemble aux Etats-Unis mais avec Severus, vous emmenez les enfants deux jours au parc d'attraction. Et le reste du temps, nous visiterons les lieux Sorciers.

-Pourquoi moi ? grogna Severus

-Tu es aussi à l'aise dans le monde Moldu que Sirius, répondit Narcissa. Et puis, je pense que ça serait bien pour Harry de voir que son père et son parrain puissent s'entendre.

-D'accord, capitula Severus. Nous partons quand ?

-J'avais prévu ça dans une semaine, fit Sirius.

-Je vais de ce pas prévenir Dumbledore que je vais assister à une série de conférence dans ce pays, décida Severus.

-Il ne va pas te bloquer ? s'inquiéta Lucius

-Il sait parfaitement que s'il veut rester dans mes bonnes grâces, il doit me laisser exercer toutes les facettes de ma passion, donc y compris assister à des congrès internationaux. Je n'aurais guère la possibilité de le faire une fois Voldemort de retour donc il va me laisser en profiter.

-Sirius, il faut que tu préviennes que tu vas à l'étranger juste avant de partir, prévint Augusta.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius

-Parce que Dumbledore peut trouver un moyen de te bloquer ici si on le lui en laisse le temps, répondit Augusta.

-Et si nous invitions les Granger ? proposa soudainement Severus

-Pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa

-En fait, je voudrais intégrer dans nos secrets la jeune Hermione, avoua Severus. Rien qu'avec les paroles malheureuses des garçons, elle a su qu'il y avait plus sur l'histoire d'Harry. J'ai déjà jeté un coup d'œil dans son esprit, elle ne les trahira pas.

-As-tu mené une enquête sur eux ? demanda Augusta

-Oui, déclara Severus. Ils n'ont rien à se reprocher.

-Lucius, Severus, Sirius, vous irez demain chez eux pour leur proposer d'intégrer le voyage et vous protégerez leur maison et les dépendances, ordonna Augusta. Il ne manquerait plus que Dumbledore se serve d'eux contre nous.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent.


	18. Chapter 18

_**L'envers du décor**_

Les deux lords se présentèrent au domicile des Granger le lendemain matin. Surpris, John les fit entrer et les installa dans le salon pendant qu'Helen et Hermione apportaient du thé pour tout le monde.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda John

-C'est une affaire délicate, avoua Severus. Je ne sais pas si votre fille vous l'a dit mais je suis professeur de Potions à Hogwarts mais également le parrain de son ami Draco Malfoy. Et de cette amitié dont je veux vous parler.

-Vous ne voulez plus qu'Hermione fréquente votre fils ? s'exclama Helen

-Au contraire, j'adorerais recevoir votre fille chez moi, sourit Lucius. En fait, c'est pour autre chose. Votre fille forme avec mon fils et ses deux autres amis Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom un quatuor qu'il est difficile de séparer.

-Seulement, poursuivit Severus, les garçons partagent des secrets qu'ils sont bien en peine de garder d'Hermione.

-Je ne vous suis pas, fronça des sourcils John.

-Cela va vous sembler invraisemblable mais il y aurait un complot autour d'Harry Potter, déclara Severus. Les garçons se partagent tout et ils connaissent une partie des tenants et aboutissants de cette machination. Et comme ils tiennent particulièrement à Hermione, ils veulent qu'elle comprenne dans quoi elle s'engage en étant avec eux.

-Or, continua Lucius, certains des secrets qu'ils gardent ne sont pas les leurs. D'où notre venue ici.

-Si Hermione reste avec ses amis, quelles conséquences y aurait-il ? demanda Helen

-Elle devra faire un serment sur sa magie de ne rien dévoiler à qui que ce soit, répondit Lucius. Ça, c'est une certitude. Mais ça ne l'engagera à rien dans sa vie future.

-Il y a quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, pressentit John.

-Cela fait partie des choses qu'Hermione sera amenée à découvrir, soupira Severus. Mais d'abord, allons à la raison de notre visite. Certains ennemis d'Harry apprendront tôt ou tard que votre fille est amie avec lui. Et pour lui faire du mal, ils en feront à Hermione en s'attaquant à vous.

Les Granger sursautèrent.

-Mais … protesta John.

-De toute façon, qu'elle reste avec Harry, Draco et Neville ou non, Hermione sera attaquée, déclara Lucius. Nous ou Hermione vous expliqueront pourquoi une autre fois.

-Ce que nous vous proposons aujourd'hui, reprit Severus, est de protéger votre maison et tous vos biens de manière magique. Nous voulons garantir votre sécurité.

-Sous quelles conditions ? fit John

-Un serment magique de la part de toute la famille concernant tout ce que vous apprendrez d'Harry et de sa famille, répondit Lucius.

-Mais nous n'avons pas de magie, protesta Helen.

-Si, contra Lucius, mais à trop faible dose pour être détectable. Cependant, suffisamment pour contracter ce serment.

-Vous ne nous forcerez pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'illicite ou contraire à nos croyances ? demanda John

-Non, répondit Severus. Seulement le silence sur ce que vous allez apprendre.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'un serment magique pouvait me faire perdre ma magie, intervint Hermione. Et pour mes parents ?

-La mort, déclara brutalement Lucius. Ni plus, ni moins. Parce que si nos secrets viennent à être découverts, des centaines de personnes seraient condamnées. Nous ne prenons pas de risques.

-Nous voulons y réfléchir, déclara John.

-Certainement, concéda Severus. Mais il nous faut une réponse rapidement.

-Si le serment vous gêne réellement, intervint Lucius, nous pouvons également vous faire signer un contrat qui a les mêmes propriétés.

-Cela me parle plus, sourit John. Montrez-moi, je vous prie.

-Avec votre permission, fit Severus, je voudrais faire le tour de la propriété.

-Je peux vous faire visiter, proposa Helen.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais il est important que vous compreniez ce que Lucius va expliquer, répondit Severus. Idem pour Hermione. Si cela vous inquiète, tout ce que je recherche sont les murs porteurs et le centre exact de la maison. Puis, s'il me reste du temps, les limites de ce terrain. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, aussitôt que nous aurons placé les protections, je vous conseillerai de ne jamais vendre cette maison.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Helen

-Parce que ce genre de sorts est extrêmement difficile à déplacer voire à détruire, répondit Lucius. Une fois que nous aurons terminé, ce sera une place forte. Il sera tout dans votre intérêt de la garder dans votre patrimoine, et vu son emplacement, elle pourrait prendre beaucoup de valeur.

Les Granger donnèrent leur accord et Severus quitta la pièce. Il visita le rez-de-chaussée puis fit le tour de la raison. Une fois cela fait, il sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et se plongea dans des calculs assez complexes. Pendant ce temps, Lucius, plus calé dans les contrats, expliquait aux Granger tout ce que permettait un contrat magique mais aussi les inconvénients.

Une heure plus tard, Severus leva le nez de ses notes à l'appel de son nom.

-Severus ? fit Lucius. Nous avons terminé.

-Hein ? fit Severus, un peu perdu

-Nous avons terminé, sourit Lucius.

-Ma femme et moi allons signer un contrat magique, annonça John. Il semble évident pour nous qu'un serment oral peut avoir des failles. Mais Hermione … ?

-La meilleure solution serait qu'elle fasse un serment magique, avoua Lucius. Justement, le fait que certains termes soient flous pourrait englober ce dont on n'a pas pensé.

-Ou sinon, fit Severus, nous pouvons lui faire signer à elle aussi un contrat magique. Nous demanderons son serment d'ici quelques années, quand elle sera plus mûre pour prendre cette décision mais aussi quand elle comprendra parfaitement les enjeux.

-Faisons comme cela, décida Helen.

Tous les cinq rédigèrent les contrats avant que Lucius ne les range.

-Si je ne vous les fais pas signer tout de suite, s'expliqua Lucius, c'est parce que je ne veux que personne ne soit désavantagé. Je vais contacter mon avocat Sorcier pour voir si tout est en ordre avant de vous inviter chez moi pour que tout le monde signe.

-Tout le monde ? releva John

-Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas que nous, sourit Lucius.

-Pendant que j'y pense, fit Severus. Le parrain d'Harry voudrait vous inviter à passer une semaine aux Etats-Unis. Il a parlé de quelques jours dans un parc d'attraction Moldu et de visites du côté Sorcier. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse ?

-Est-ce que nous ne détonerons pas ? s'inquiéta Helen

-Ce voyage est pour mieux nous connaître, assura Severus. En plus, ce crétin prendra tous vos frais en charge.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour entre vous et lui, sourit John.

-En effet, concéda Severus. C'est la semaine prochaine, par contre.

-Eh bien, hésita Helen, nous n'avions pas encore programmé nos vacances. Je pense que nous allons accepter.

-Parfait ! fit Lucius. Nous vous contacterons pour les détails du voyage. Et pour les protections ?

-Nous reviendrons demain, fit Severus. Rassurez-vous, nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps.

Sur ces mots, les deux lords partirent.

ooooo

Minerva McGonagall était hésitante.

L'année scolaire qui venait de se dérouler avait été plus qu'étrange. Elle avait vu arriver Harry Potter mais première surprise, au lieu de se retrouver dans sa maison, il était entré à Ravenclaw. Elle s'attendait réellement à avoir une copie conforme de James Potter mais elle avait découvert un garçon assez calme et ne quittant guère ses amis. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ses amis, elle avait été étonnée de voir que le jeune Potter s'était lié d'amitié avec Neville Longbottom et plus surprenant encore, avec Draco Malfoy. Les trois avaient formé un trio inséparable avant d'intégrer une jeune Née Moldue dans leur groupe, Hermione Granger. Elle avait bien noté que certains élèves enviaient leur unité et faisaient tous les efforts pour pouvoir être l'ami d'Harry Potter. Mais les héritiers Longbottom et Malfoy avaient fait un barrage efficace autour de la célébrité qu'était leur ami et l'avaient protégé jusqu'à ce que le jeune Potter soit un élève tout à fait banal aux yeux de la quasi-totalité des élèves.

Sauf pour quelques-uns. Bien évidemment, après avoir vu passer les cinq frères aînés, Minerva s'attendait à ce que le sixième enfant Weasley soit de la même veine mais elle avait été extrêmement déçue. Alors que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges étaient respectueux du règlement - ou ne se faisaient pas prendre, au choix - Ron était leur total opposé. Il n'avait aucun respect pour les adultes - mis à part le directeur qui étrangement semblait le protéger - et insultait tous les élèves qui n'entraient pas dans ses critères. Ses plus grands faits d'armes restaient ses manières plus que déplorables à table et elle devait l'avouer, plus d'une fois elle avait eu la nausée rien qu'en le regardant manger. Et, bien entendu, le fait qu'il arrive en retard à la grande majorité de ses cours. Sans compter le fait qu'il harcelait continuellement Harry Potter tout en crachant sur les autres maisons et en traitant Neville de Cracmol - alors que ce dernier avait prouvé à toute sa promotion que c'était très loin d'être le cas - et Draco de Death Eater - alors qu'objectivement parlant, le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais pu porter la Marque des Ténèbres du fait de son très jeune âge à la disparition de Voldemort. Elle ne voyait pas en Ronald Weasley un vrai Gryffindor et les paroles qu'il avait dites à Severus la confortaient dans l'idée qu'il avait été élevé en dépit du bon sens. Ce qui était étonnant vu comment étaient ses autres frères.

Mais songer au dernier Weasley rappelait le comportement étrange qu'avait Albus Dumbledore à son égard. La façon dont le vieil homme s'acharnait à le protéger de toute punition et de toute réprimande pressentait des choses pas nettes du tout. Quand Severus lui avait révélé que le rouquin était parfaitement au courant pour la Pierre Philosophale, elle n'en avait pas crue ses oreilles. Tous les professeurs ayant participé à la confection des protections avaient une conscience professionnelle, sauf bien évidemment Quirell - mais ce dernier n'avait aucun intérêt à confier à un enfant un secret de cette importance. La seule personne qui aurait pu le faire restait Albus. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vouloir intégrer absolument le jeune Potter dans la quête de la Pierre Philosophale ?

Minerva trouvait que le directeur s'intéressait d'un peu trop près d'Harry Potter et par ricochet aussi à Neville Longbottom. Sa tactique pour emmener Harry au bal du Ministère avait été aisément compréhensible : Albus Dumbledore voulait apparaître comme le mentor du Survivant. Mais avec innocence, le jeune garçon avait déjoué ses plans et avait préféré rester avec ses amis pour les fêtes.

Innocence ? réfléchit Minerva. Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elle avait beaucoup observé le jeune Harry au début de l'année scolaire, franchement déçue de ne pas l'avoir dans sa maison. Et elle avait noté quelques infimes détails troublants. Elle était tentée de croire que contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Harry Potter pourrait en savoir plus sur le monde Sorcier que ce qui était demandé à un assimilé Né Moldu.

Mais elle n'avait rien pour étayer ses suppositions. Et elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour confirmer ses soupçons, sauf Severus. Mais ce dernier venait de se présenter la veille à l'école pour les prévenir Albus et elle qu'il se rendait pendant plusieurs jours à une conférence internationale de Potions outre Atlantique et qu'il ne serait guère joignable pendant peut-être plusieurs semaines.

Tant pis. Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait fait durant toute l'année scolaire, observer et empêcher discrètement Albus Dumbledore d'avoir de l'ascendant sur Harry Potter.

Et comprendre le mystère qui entourait ce garçon.

ooooo

Les bagages étaient enfin prêts et les enfants courraient joyeusement dans tout le manoir Black. Tous les adultes présents les regardaient en souriant et discutaient. Soudain, quelque chose tira discrètement la manche de Sirius et ce dernier posa son regard sur Kreattur.

-Un problème, Kreattur ? demanda Sirius

-Ma maîtresse vous appelle, annonça tout bas Kreattur.

Sirius se leva et partit dans son bureau où il avait déplacé le portrait de sa mère. Bien évidemment, il avait gardé un cadre à son ancien emplacement pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer à sa guise.

-Mère, salua Sirius. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Assieds-toi, veux-tu ? fit Walburga. Nous devons parler.

-Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre un autre jour ? fronça des sourcils Sirius. Nous partons dans une heure !

-Ça sera amplement suffisant, fit Walburga.

Capitulant, Sirius s'installa.

-J'imagine que tu vas annoncer ton départ par lettre à Dumbledore, déclara Walburga.

-Oui, confirma Sirius. Aussitôt la lettre envoyée, nous partirons par Portkey.

-Je ne te le conseille pas, fit Walburga.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius

-Je suis en contact avec Phineas, notre aîné qui a été directeur d'Hogwarts, révéla Walburga. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des sondes tout autour de ce manoir pour savoir quand certains habitants partiraient par Portkey ou transplanage et leurs destinations.

-C'est illégal, fronça des sourcils Sirius.

-Depuis quand Dumbledore se soucie de ce qui est légal ou pas ? renifla Walburga

-Pourquoi me prévenir maintenant ? demanda Sirius

-Je ne le sais que depuis quelques minutes, avoua Walburga. Le vieux fou se doute que tu as un plan de ce genre et il tient à savoir où tu te trouves en toutes circonstances …

-Ou plutôt il veut savoir où se trouve Harry, réfléchit Sirius.

-J'ai pensé la même chose, fit Walburga. Enfin bref, je voulais te proposer une solution. Notre cheminée internationale est protégée par magie, personne ne peut savoir nos allées et venues. Utilise-la pour aller dans l'une de nos demeures aux Etats-Unis puis utilise les transports locaux pour ne pas te faire repérer.

-Merci, mère, s'inclina Sirius.

Le lord se leva et consulta quelques grimoires avant de redescendre et s'intégrer dans la conversation comme si de rien n'était. A un moment, il relit la lettre qu'il devait envoyer à Dumbledore et fut pris d'une bouffée de rage. Le vieil homme ne se gênait pas pour diriger la vie des autres et à les espionner !

Avisant l'heure, il sonna le départ. Il attrapa une chouette spécialement prise à la poste magique et envoya la lettre. Mais alors que tout le monde se rassemblait au centre de la Salle des Transports et s'apprêtait à s'emparer du Portkey, Sirius les arrêta.

-Nous changeons de programme, annonça Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? fronça des sourcils Lucius

-Parce qu'il y a des capteurs tout autour du manoir pour indiquer à Dumbledore où nous allons, grinça Sirius.

-Pardon ? bondit Augusta

-J'ai un plan de secours, tempéra Sirius.

Il activa la cheminée internationale et poussa Narcissa et Lucius à passer en premier vers la destination qu'il avait annoncé. Quand il reçut confirmation que tout allait bien de l'autre côté, il envoya tout le monde l'un après l'autre. Enfin, quand ils furent tous passés, il donna ses dernières consignes à Kreattur.

-J'ai élevé toutes les protections du manoir, annonça Sirius. Normalement, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Mais dans le cas où quelqu'un s'en prendrait au manoir, tu as toute latitude pour riposter avec toute la puissance qu'il faudra. Encore plus si c'est Dumbledore. Tu as compris ?

-Oui, maître Sirius, fit Kreattur. Les dommages ?

-Les plus graves possibles, ricana Sirius. N'aies surtout aucune pitié. On ne s'en prend pas impunément à la famille Black !

-Bien, maître Sirius, s'inclina Kreattur.

-Tu sais où me trouver s'il y a un problème, termina Sirius. Portes-toi bien, Kreattur.

-Bonnes vacances, maître Sirius, sourit Kreattur.

ooooo

Minerva McGonagall venait de terminer ses derniers préparatifs. Ses bagages étaient prêts et elle n'avait plus qu'à prévenir Albus qu'elle partait pour un mois et demi de vacances bien méritées. La gargouille pivota silencieusement à son approche. Toute à ses vacances, elle ne s'aperçut des éclats de voix que quand elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte entrouverte.

\- … pas possible ! Comment ose-t-il ? Partir à l'autre bout du monde alors que je lui avais expressément ordonné de ramener Potter chez les Dursley ! Dès qu'il revient, je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! Faire ça à moi, Albus Dumbledore …

Minerva recula doucement. Elle respira un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte pour faire cesser le monologue.

-Entrez ! claqua sèchement Albus

Minerva se composa un air neutre avant d'entrer.

-Minerva, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Albus d'un air énervé. Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Je venais vous prévenir que je quittais le château, annonça Minerva.

-Bien, bien, fit Albus avec l'air de s'en moquer complètement.

-Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, fit Minerva.

-C'est cela, fit Albus en se plongeant dans un grimoire.

Ne voulant pas se vexer de son comportement, Minerva préféra quitter dignement le bureau puis l'école. Une fois arrivée dans son cottage, elle prit le temps de défaire ses bagages avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il semblait réellement qu'Albus avait des projets pour le jeune Harry Potter. Et que définitivement, Sirius n'en faisait pas partie. Le mystère entourant ce jeune garçon s'épaississait de plus en plus. Mais maintenant, elle avait une piste.

-Maîtresse Minerva ? pépia un Elfe de maison. Miss Laura est arrivée.

-Merci, sourit Minerva. Mène-la ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme entra et salua chaleureusement son aînée.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame Minerva ? sourit Laura

-A part ton délicieux gâteau ? rit Minerva. Je voudrais que tu me retrouves certaines personnes.

-Je ne suis que journaliste, rappela Laura.

-Ce sera parfait, déclara Minerva. Je tiens à tout savoir sur les Dursley …

ooooo

Severus venait de revenir de ses merveilleuses vacances avec sa famille. Contre toute attente, il s'était bien entendu avec Sirius et Harry avait été heureux de cette entente. Helen et John Granger avaient été d'excellente compagnie et à sa plus grande surprise, Lucius avait eu beaucoup de discussions avec eux sur le monde Moldu. En somme, les enfants avaient été heureux et les adultes avaient découvert de nouveaux univers.

Mais maintenant, il était l'heure de rentrer.

Dumbledore avait accepté que Severus travaille chez lui mais il avait reçu la veille une convocation du directeur à se présenter à l'école à la première heure. Ronchonnant, le maître de Potions avait dû consoler un petit garçon dévasté qui ne tenait pas à ce que son père retourne travailler aussi tôt. L'homme promit de revenir le plus vite possible avant de revêtir son costume de professeur sadique et de se rendre à Hogwarts.

-Entre, Severus, je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, sourit Albus.

-Vous m'avez dit à la première heure, rappela Severus.

-C'est vrai, concéda Albus.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Severus, un tantinet agacé

-J'aurais besoin de vous ici, annonça Albus.

-Pour quoi faire ? soupira Severus

-Des potions, déclara Albus.

-Que je pourrais aisément faire chez moi, coupa Severus. Et surtout que vous auriez pu me demander par lettre.

-Certes, fit Albus. Mais d'habitude, vous les faites toujours ici.

-Mais les habitudes changent, fit Severus. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Je voudrais que vous vous rendiez chez les Dursley, déclara Albus.

-Les anciens tuteurs de Potter ? fronça des sourcils Severus. Pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais que vous leur fassiez signer quelques documents, sourit Albus. Sirius en a besoin et je me suis proposé de servir d'intermédiaire, vu que nous sommes les seuls à connaître les anciens tuteurs du jeune Harry.

-Quels documents ? fit Severus

-L'abandon de leurs droits sur leur neveu, entre autres, éluda Albus.

-Ce n'est pas le travail du Ministère ? s'étonna Severus

-Je m'en suis chargé, en tant que président du Magenmagot, sourit Albus.

-Je pourrais retourner chez moi ensuite ? demanda par acquis de conscience Severus

-Bien entendu, répondit Albus.

-Donnez-moi ces documents, que je m'en débarrasse tout de suite, grogna Severus.

-Je vous remercie, fit Albus en lui tendant une pochette.

Severus la prit et avec un signe de tête, quitta la pièce. Il était tenté de lire ces documents immédiatement mais connaissant le directeur, il l'aurait su tout de suite. Il décida de se rendre dans l'ancienne maison des Dursley et d'y ouvrir la pochette là-bas.

Et ce qu'il y découvrit le figea totalement. Profitant du fait que Sirius avait disparu peu après sa libération, Albus avait effectivement demandé les papiers déclarant officiellement Sirius tuteur d'Harry. Seulement, il fallait que les Dursley renoncent à leurs droits. Dans la pochette, il y avait effectivement les documents qui devaient prouver que les Dursley ne voulaient plus avoir de droits sur Harry Potter. Cependant, sur ces documents, le nouveau tuteur n'était pas Sirius Black mais Albus Dumbledore. Fébrile, Severus consulta les autres documents et découvrit que les Dursley, en tant que tuteurs, devaient accorder, toujours à Dumbledore, le total accès au patrimoine et aux coffres des Potter.

Severus lâcha tous les parchemins, sous le choc. Albus Dumbledore était vraiment pire que ce qu'il croyait. En l'état, il ne pouvait pas faire signer ces documents. Mais il était vraiment temps qu'il fasse disparaître les Dursley du paysage. Il sortit des Miroirs à Double Sens - idée de Sirius - et appela la personne qui l'aiderait au mieux.

_-Severus ?_ s'étonna Lucius. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

-Dumbledore vient de m'envoyer faire signer aux Dursley les documents qui disent qu'ils abandonnent leurs droits sur Harry, annonça Severus.

_-Dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose,_ fit Lucius. _Nous allons nous débarrasser définitivement de ces monstres. Mais comment ces documents se sont retrouvés avec le vieux fou ?_

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Severus. Lucius, j'ai lu ces documents. Les Dursley devaient donner définitivement la tutelle d'Harry à Dumbledore ainsi que toute sa fortune.

_-C'est irrégulier,_ fronça des sourcils Lucius. _Même totalement illégal. Du pur Dumbledore, en somme. _

-Trêve de plaisanterie, gronda Severus. Il s'attend à voir les documents signés. Or, je te rappelle, j'ai adopté Harry donc la cession de tutelle est nulle et non avenue.

_-Tu n'as pas tort,_ songea Lucius. _Mais je pense que nous avons une solution._

-Laquelle ? leva un sourcil Severus

_-Nous allons faire en sorte que Sirius et toi signez un contrat,_ déclara Lucius.

-Pourquoi un contrat ? releva Severus

_-Parce que dans ce contrat, il va y être inscrit que tu acceptes de lui laisser en apparence la tutelle d'Harry mais que toute décision le concernant se fera à deux,_ expliqua Lucius.

-Un Serment aura tout aussi bien fait l'affaire, remarqua Severus.

_-Certes,_ concéda Lucius. _Mais la copie de ce document va être scellée au Ministère._

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Severus

_-Ce contrat va prendre la place des documents que Dumbledore t'a donnés, _répondit Lucius_. Sirius va sceller le contrat comme son titre de lord l'y autorise. Et comme ça sera de la magie familiale, le Magenmagot n'aura pas son mot à dire et encore moins ne pourra le détruire. _

-Tu es sûr ? hésita Severus

_-Fais-moi confiance, _sourit Lucius_. J'avais pensé à cette hypothèse et j'ai vérifié toutes les possibilités de cette solution. _

-D'accord, soupira Severus. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_-Tu retournes vers Dumbledore en lui disant que les Dursley avaient déjà signé les mêmes documents, _déclara Lucius_. _

-OK, fit Severus. Merci.

_-Pas de quoi,_ sourit Lucius.

Severus rangea la pochette et se prépara mentalement à la confrontation avec le directeur.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur :  
****Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
****Je suis vraiment surprise que cette fiction rencontre autant de succès !  
****Je vous annonce que j'ai mis le point final au Secret de Slytherin ! Il fera 49 chapitres et plus de 250 000 mots ! Même moi, quand j'ai écrit la première page, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça aille aussi loin !  
****Donc il n'y aura pas d'abandon intempestif de fic pour cause de syndrome de la page blanche.  
****Bonne lecture !  
****Gros Bizoux  
****Crystal of Shadow**

_**Cadeaux empoisonnés**_

Severus était rentré au manoir Prince. D'un air las, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui prépare un bain brûlant, un verre et une bouteille de whiskey et avait donné congé à tous ses Elfes de maison jusqu'au lendemain matin, son fils étant encore chez Augusta.

Ce fut en soupirant de soulagement qu'il se coula dans la baignoire. Il éteignit une grande partie des chandelles, créant une atmosphère intimiste, presque sensuelle. Mais cela n'était pas le but de l'homme. Il voulait simplement le moins de luminosité possible, pour calmer la tempête qui grondait sous son crâne. Il se versa un verre pour le siroter tranquillement et ne pensa plus à rien.

-On pourrait presque croire que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, souffla une voix.

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir près de lui qui donnait directement sur la porte. Et là se tenait …

-Sirius … soupira Severus. Attends que je sorte, on pourra parler dans le salon.

-Vu que tu ne m'insultes même pas d'être là, j'imagine que tu vas mal, devina Sirius. Reste là.

Il sortit sa baguette et se créa un coussin de sol confortable où il s'installa contre la baignoire tout en étant dos à Severus.

-Tu veux un verre de whiskey ? capitula Severus

-Volontiers, sourit Sirius, à moitié avachi sur son coussin.

Ils savourèrent leur boisson avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ouvre la bouche.

-Harry était inquiet, avoua Sirius. Il s'attendait à ce que tu rentres directement le voir une fois ton entrevue avec Dumbledore terminée.

-Je sais, soupira Severus. C'est ce que j'avais prévu aussi.

-Et puis Lucius a débarqué au manoir Black pour me soumettre un contrat concernant la tutelle d'Harry, continua Sirius. Il m'a résumé la situation. C'était si terrible que ça ?

-Les copies sont dans mon bureau, renseigna Severus.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, fit Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A voix basse, Severus raconta succinctement ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Merlin … soupira Sirius. Mais pourquoi il veut tant Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, déclara Severus. J'ai quelques théories et aucune ne me plaisent.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Sirius. Tu es d'accord pour le contrat ?

-Oui, assura Severus. C'était notre plan depuis le début, que tout le monde pense que tu es le tuteur d'Harry. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis son père.

-Et si quelqu'un en doute, je peux leur certifier que tout ancien Death Eater que tu es, tu es et tu restes un excellent père, déclara Sirius.

-Merci, fit Severus, ému.

Ils gardèrent un moment le silence.

-Tu fais quoi, maintenant ? demanda finalement Severus

-Rien de particulier, haussa des épaules Sirius. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, Harry est chez Augusta. Tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on se saoule ensemble ?

-J'ai juste besoin de me détendre, souffla Severus. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

-Compagnons de beuverie ? rit Sirius. Va pour. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Et ils passèrent donc toute la nuit à boire.

oooooo

Père et parrain se présentèrent au manoir Longbottom le lendemain matin bien évidemment sobres et frais. Harry ne put se retenir de se jeter dans les bras de son père, terriblement inquiet, puis de serrer dans ses bras son parrain. Après avoir été rassurés, les enfants filèrent s'amuser dans la salle de jeu, laissant les adultes entre eux.

-Alors ? demanda Augusta

-J'imagine que vous savez maintenant le dernier plan de Dumbledore, soupira Severus.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse, balaya Lucius. Pour que tu ne viennes que maintenant et que tu aies laissé Sirius s'approcher de toi et rester toute la nuit, c'est que la suite a été désastreuse.

-C'est vrai, soupira Severus.

_Flash-Back_

_Severus avait décidé de faire un tour dans Londres avant de retourner à l'école. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il perde ses moyens devant le directeur. Une fois sûr d'être serein, il prit le chemin du château. Il grimpa jusqu'au bureau du directeur et entra quand il y fut invité. _

_-Alors ? demanda précipitamment Albus_

_Severus ne se leurrait pas. En lisant les documents, il avait brisé de nombreux sorts de coercition et de dissimulation. Dont celui qui transformait le nom d'Albus Dumbledore en celui en apparence de Sirius Black. Bien entendu, il les avait remis en place. _

_-Ils n'ont pas voulu signer, annonça Severus. _

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus_

_-Parce qu'ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient déjà renoncé à leurs droits sur Harry Potter, révéla Severus. _

_Albus réfléchit. Normalement, il aurait dû savoir si une telle passation avait été faite. _

_-Qui ? demanda Albus_

_-Sirius Black lui-même, grinça Severus. J'ai vérifié. _

_-Quand il a pu faire ça ? s'étonna Albus_

_-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, peu après sa libération, répondit Severus. _

_Albus se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vu ce document au Ministère. Mais si Sirius avait gardé le document, ceci expliquerait cela. La rage l'envahit. Sans qu'il ne veuille s'en rendre compte, sa magie s'échappa et se répandit dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Severus se sentit oppressé. Alors que le pétillement de son interlocuteur disparaissait dans la fureur, le maître de Potions sentit une pression énorme sur son esprit et sur son corps. Prenant peur, Severus renforça au maximum ses barrières Occlumens et essaya d'oublier la douleur qui irradiait son cœur encore mieux qu'un Doloris. _

_Et soudain, plus rien. _

_Severus reprit son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de perdre. Il se recomposa difficilement un masque de circonstance. _

_-Vous pouvez y aller, grogna Albus, inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur son professeur. Et laissez les documents là. _

_Severus obtempéra et quitta rapidement le bureau. Mais en sortant du château, il s'aperçut que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté plusieurs heures dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Plusieurs heures ? releva Augusta. Il a eu une perte de contrôle de sa magie pendant plusieurs heures ?!

-Ou bien je me suis évanoui, proposa Severus. Quoique, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de perdre conscience.

-Quand même, une pression magique de cette ampleur … souffla Lucius. Même Voldemort n'en a jamais eu.

-Et tes barrières Occlumens ? demanda Narcissa

-Elles en ont pris un coup, révéla Severus. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas revenu ici tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas projeter mes émotions sur les enfants.

-Il te faudra combien de temps pour te remettre totalement ? demanda Narcissa. Et ne me sors surtout pas que tu n'as pas besoin de te reposer !

-Deux ou trois jours, capitula Severus.

-Alors tu les prendras, ordonna Augusta. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Harry soit triste pour son anniversaire parce que tu es cloué au lit !

-Très bien, accepta Severus.

-J'aurais une question, fit Sirius. Elle n'a pas vraiment à voir avec ce qui s'est passé.

-Vas-y, fit Severus.

-Tu penses que l'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie pourrait aider Harry à combattre Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius

-Dans quel sens ? fronça des sourcils Narcissa

-La manipulation, lâcha Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai repensé à la fois où Severus a rencontré Moony une nuit de pleine lune.

Severus se renfrogna. Ce souvenir faisait partie de l'un des pires de sa vie.

-Je me suis rendu compte qu'à l'époque, je n'ai pas eu de remords ni de regrets face à cette mauvaise blague, déclara Sirius. Pire, je me souviens d'avoir considéré qu'il s'agissait d'une blague sans importance qui avait mal tourné à cause d'un mauvais concours de circonstances.

Severus sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Et je me suis souvenu que j'avais pensé ça une fois être passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, annonça Sirius. Je pense qu'il peut manipuler les enfants. Et qu'il ne se gênera pas pour le faire avec Harry.

-Cela se tient, réfléchit Augusta. Est-ce que ce ne sera pas dangereux ?

-Pas vraiment, réfléchit Severus. Les bases de l'Occlumencie sont de la méditation pure et simple. Et puis, cela aiderait les enfants à mieux se concentrer.

-Les enfants ? releva Sirius

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? sourit Narcissa. Les garçons apprennent tout ensemble. Et maintenant qu'Hermione fait partie de leur groupe, je peux t'assurer qu'ils seront quatre à apprendre l'Occlumencie.

-Oh … fit Sirius. OK.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, préparant l'anniversaire d'Harry qui approchait et mettant en place les prochains cours d'Occlumencie dès que Severus serait en état, avant d'aller se coucher.

Cependant, Sirius intercepta Narcissa pour quelques instants.

-Cissa, j'aurais une question, déclara Sirius.

-Je t'écoute, fit Narcissa.

-Tu penses que ce serait bien qu'Hermione apprenne les coutumes Sang Pur ? proposa Sirius

Narcissa réfléchit.

-Ce n'est pas une idée bête, dit finalement Narcissa. Mais pourquoi ?

-Harry va lui aussi entrer dans notre cercle, rappela Sirius. Et j'ai dans l'impression qu'Hermione ne sera jamais bien loin des garçons, même quand les conventions ne le permettront pas. Savoir dans quoi elle va mettre les pieds n'aiderait-il pas ?

-Ce n'est pas faux, fit Narcissa. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, on en discutera plus tard, d'accord ?

-D'accord, sourit Sirius. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, sourit Narcissa.

ooooo

Ils avaient beaucoup tergiversé pour se décider où aurait lieu la fête d'anniversaire. Ils tenaient à ce que les enfants s'amusent sans pour autant être confiné dans le manoir Black qui restait une maison de ville. Et puis Sirius avait eu l'idée de faire une fête foraine miniature dans le grand jardin de l'une de ses résidences secondaires située à Hogmeade. Les lieux d'amusement magiques étant inexistants en Angleterre, Sirius s'inspira fortement des parcs d'attraction Moldus tout en les revisitant par magie. Il obtint la collaboration de Zonko, propriétaire du plus célèbre magasin de farces et attrapes du pays, pour mettre en place la surprise. Lucius se chargea de la nourriture et Narcissa et Augusta établirent la liste des invités.

Et maintenant, la fête battait son plein.

Les deux femmes avaient soigneusement choisi qui devaient venir et qui ne mettrait pas le pied à la fête. Elles avaient décidé d'un comité réduit mais surtout rien d'officiel et c'était pour cela que Sirius n'avait pas invité les parents, à la grande stupeur des Sang Pur. Quand Cornelius Fudge s'était offusqué, Sirius lui avait jeté en pleine figure que les anniversaires n'étaient en aucun cas un évènement mondain et qu'il n'avait pas envie de bafouer les coutumes Sang Pur comme il se plaisait tant à faire. Quand les autres parents virent qu'Augusta et Lucius ne sourcillaient pas, ils convinrent que les enfants avaient le droit d'aller s'amuser un après-midi sans eux sur leur dos.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, sourit Narcissa.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les Sang Pur puissent se lâcher, fit Augusta.

-Ce sont des enfants, rappela Sirius.

L'homme avait fait appel aux deux femmes pour surveiller tout ce petit monde. Il aurait bien voulu convier Severus et Lucius mais il ne pensait pas que l'opinion publique aurait apprécié que deux anciens Death Eaters soient présents pour l'anniversaire de Celui Qui Avait Survécu.

Enfin bref.

-Cette fête est une réussite, sourit Sirius. En plus, il fait beau et les enfants sont dehors.

-C'est parfait, abonda Augusta.

-Je me féliciterais toujours de ne pas en avoir invité certains, renifla Narcissa. Si je devais supporter une nouvelle fois la fille Parkinson, je ne me serais pas retenue de l'envoyer valdinguer contre un mur !

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? ricana Sirius

-Cette gamine hurle sur tous les toits qu'elle sera la nouvelle lady Malfoy, siffla Narcissa. Et je peux t'assurer que moi vivante, jamais ça n'arrivera ! En plus, ses parents font pression sur Lucius et moi pour que nous établissions un contrat de mariage en bonne et due forme !

-Tu les aimes, à ce que je vois, commenta Augusta.

Les adultes discutèrent un moment avant que Kreattur ne fasse son apparition.

-Maître Sirius ? fit Kreattur

-Oui, je t'écoute, fit Sirius.

-La famille Weasley ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore se trouvent à la porte, annonça Kreattur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par la famille Weasley ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Il y a quatre enfants, déclara Kreattur.

-Il ose débarquer en force ? gronda Augusta

-Prépare le petit salon, ordonna sombrement Sirius. Avec un service de thé également. Je veux qu'Augusta, Narcissa et moi ayons les fauteuils les plus confortables possibles et installe des canapés très raides pour nos invités surprises. Il faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus.

-Et les enfants ? demanda Narcissa alors que Kreattur s'en allait. Si cette garce de Molly les a amenés, elle doit s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient invités à la fête.

-Oh, mais ils iront, ricana Sirius. Mais ils n'en profiteront pas.

Il fit signe à Neville qui passait près d'eux.

-Neville, fit Sirius. Va prévenir Harry, Draco et Hermione que toute la famille Weasley est là.

-Ron ? demanda confirmation Neville

-Ainsi que Ginny, la dernière, en plus des jumeaux, confirma Sirius. Essayez de ne pas vous battre.

-On va essayer, fit Neville en filant.

-Bien, fit Augusta. Allons dans la fosse aux lions.

Les trois adultes se rendirent dans le cottage et s'installèrent dans le salon. Ils ne se levèrent même pas quand les « invités » entrèrent à leur tour. Ces derniers s'entassèrent dans les étroits canapés. Augusta, Narcissa et Sirius voyaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise mais ils n'allaient absolument pas leur venir en aide.

-Bonjour Fred, bonjour Georges, salua Sirius. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez aussi nombreux.

-Nous avons eu un changement de programme, souffla Georges.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Sirius. Allez rejoindre les garçons. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont impatients de vous voir.

Après un coup d'œil à leur mère, les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce.

-Vous pouvez les suivre, ordonna Molly à ses deux derniers enfants.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils partirent aussitôt.

-Je m'étonne de ne pas voir Arthur, fit Sirius.

-Il travaille, rétorqua sèchement Molly. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir Harry ? J'ai son cadeau de la part de Ginny et de Ron.

-Je doute qu'il l'accepte, ricana Sirius.

-Et pourquoi ? s'enflamma Molly

-Parce qu'il ne les a pas invité, répliqua vicieusement Narcissa.

-On ne vous a pas parlé ! siffla Molly

-Allons, du calme, tempéra Albus. Nous pensions que l'invitation s'adressait à tous les enfants.

-Vraiment ? fit Augusta. Si vous aviez daigné ouvrir vos oreilles, vous vous seriez aperçu que les invitations étaient nominatives. Donc c'est pour cela que Fred et Georges ont reçu des invitations distinctes. Comme le veut nos coutumes.

Molly et Albus encaissèrent le coup. Mais pas longtemps.

-Que vient faire cette Death Eater ? gronda Molly. Je ne veux pas qu'elle approche mes enfants ! Et elle n'a pas à approcher le Survivant !

-Elle est ici parce qu'il s'agit de ma cousine et que je l'ai invitée pour m'aider avec les enfants, déclara fraîchement Sirius. Donc elle a plus sa place ici que vous qui vous êtes invité.

-Par ailleurs, Dumbledore, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Augusta

-Je voulais parler à Sirius, fit Albus, bienveillant. C'est très important.

-Vraiment ? sourit Sirius. Je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne pourrais pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui.

Albus fut choqué. Personne n'avait refusé de le rencontrer, encore plus quand il se présentait en personne.

-Mais … protesta Albus. Je suis là …

-Non, refusa Sirius. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon filleul Harry. Il est hors de question d'aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau un jour aussi important. Même pour vous, professeur.

Sirius se leva.

-D'ailleurs, poursuivit Sirius, cela fait trop longtemps que je me suis absenté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ramènerai les jumeaux à dix-neuf heures. Kreattur !

-Oui, Maître ? fit l'Elfe de maison

-Ramène Ron et Ginny Weasley dans le hall, ordonna Sirius. Tout de suite.

-Bien, Maître, s'inclina Kreattur.

-Mais … protesta Molly.

-Merci d'être passé, fit Sirius en les entraînant dans le hall. Et à bientôt !

Les enfants arrivèrent l'air maussade et avant même qu'Albus n'ait pu protester à son tour, tout le groupe fut jeté dehors.

-Joli, félicita Narcissa. J'avais presque cru qu'elle allait imposer ses autres rejetons.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira Sirius. Mais ils n'étaient pas invités donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devaient rester.

-Parfait, fit Augusta. Allons rejoindre les enfants.

Les trois adultes gagnèrent le jardin où le gâteau était justement sur le point d'être servi. Les cadeaux furent ouverts et les jeux reprirent.

-Fred, Georges ! appela Sirius

Les jumeaux roux approchèrent.

-Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? demanda Fred

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec votre mère et le directeur ? demanda Sirius

Les jumeaux soupirèrent lourdement.

-En fait, fit Georges, on a demandé la permission de venir à nos parents dès que nous avons reçu nos invitations.

-Ron a piqué une crise en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été invité et Ginny aussi, continua Fred.

-On a rappelé à Ron que c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il n'avait pas été invité puisqu'il s'amusait à insulter les meilleurs amis d'Harry à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, fit Georges.

-Et que comme Harry ne la connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas inviter Ginny, déclara Fred.

-Ça ne leur a pas plu et ils sont partis bouder dans leurs chambres, raconta Georges.

-Ça nous a soulagé les oreilles, sourit Fred.

-Mais il y a trois jours, après que notre père soit parti travailler, le directeur est arrivé, raconta Georges.

-On savait qu'il était souvent en contact avec notre mère, vu ce que nous faisions à l'école, mais on ne savait pas qu'ils s'entendaient si bien au point qu'il vienne nous rendre visite, commenta Fred.

-C'était la première fois qu'on le voyait à la maison, ajouta Georges.

-Maman nous avait envoyé dans le jardin avec interdiction d'entrer dans le salon pendant qu'elle faisait le ménage, soi-disant, expliqua Fred.

-Mais nous, on ne voulait pas jouer avec Ron et Ginny donc on est rentré discrètement, fit Georges.

-On pense que maman ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle le voyait, vu qu'elle nous avait envoyé dans le jardin, déclara Fred.

-On a écouté et on a entendu maman le prévenir des invitations, raconta Georges.

-On l'a entendu pester sur le fait qu'Harry avait oublié d'envoyer une invitation à Ron, poursuivit Fred.

-Elle a ajouté que pourtant, le directeur lui avait assuré que Ron était ami avec Harry donc il aurait dû lui envoyer une invitation, renifla Georges.

-Le directeur lui a dit que Ron et Ginny participeraient à la fête, avoua sombrement Fred.

-Et que pour s'en assurer, il allait venir avec nous quand elle nous déposerait chez vous, termina Georges.

-Voilà, firent les jumeaux.

-Je comprends, fit Sirius.

-Nous sommes désolés, déclara Fred.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, houspilla Sirius. Merci de m'avoir répondu. Vous pouvez aller vous amuser maintenant !

-Merci ! firent les jumeaux en s'en allant

ooooo

Molly Weasley mélangeait avec rage la pâte pour le gâteau qu'elle comptait servir au dîner.

La veille s'était déroulé l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Tous les journaux en avaient fait leur une. Tous les journalistes avaient appris que son nouveau tuteur, lord Sirius Black, organisait une fête intime. Ils avaient essayé sans grand succès de connaître la liste des invités et les familles avaient gardé le secret.

Quand elle avait entendu parler de cette fête, Molly avait espéré que ses enfants recevraient une invitation. Alors quand les jumeaux avaient eu chacun la sienne, elle s'était attendu à ce que Ron reçoive la sienne très vite, ainsi qu'une autre pour Ginny. En effet, elle avait seriné à son dernier fils que s'il parvenait à être ami avec Harry Potter, il devait absolument parler de sa petite sœur Ginny. Comme Dumbledore lui certifiait que son cher Ron s'entendait parfaitement bien avec le Sauveur, elle était sûre de recevoir les invitations.

Mais rien.

Plus la fête arrivait, plus ses deux derniers étaient irrités. Les jumeaux les taquinaient là-dessus, sans toutefois mettre en avant qu'eux étaient invités. Elle aussi commençait à s'énerver, pestant le soir quand tout le monde était couché contre ce petit ingrat de Potter qui oubliait si facilement ceux qui étaient ses amis. Puis elle se disait que ce devait sûrement être son parrain, ce meurtrier de Sirius Black, qui ne voulait pas que des familles de la Lumière approchent de son pupille tout en oubliant que deux de ses enfants étaient quand même invités.

Molly tenait à ce que ses deux derniers enfants soient amis avec Harry Potter. D'abord pour aider Dumbledore, ensuite parce que si elle manœuvrait bien, elle pourrait peut-être obtenir un contrat de mariage entre le jeune Potter et sa petite Ginny. Même le directeur n'était pas contre l'idée et avait déclaré à mots couverts qu'il s'arrangerait pour que cela se fasse.

Elle avait prévenu ce dernier quand elle fut certaine qu'elle ne recevrait rien. Le directeur avait rapidement trouvé une solution en se proposant de l'accompagner avec tous ses enfants dans le petit cottage appartenant aux Black. Joyeuse, elle avait décidé de préparer un cadeau au nom de Ginny et de Ron, les jumeaux ayant refusé qu'elle s'en occupe pour eux.

Le jour J, lorsque Molly avait annoncé à Fred et Georges que toute la famille irait avec eux à la fête, ces derniers s'étaient complètement fermés. Ils avaient refusé d'adresser la parole à leur mère, encore moins à Dumbledore, quand il avait voulu leur faire comprendre que la décision de leur mère était justifiée. Constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, Albus avait ordonné le départ. Ils s'étaient donc présentés au cottage et avaient attendus que Sirius Black les reçoive.

Et ils avaient été mis à la porte.

Comme des malpropres.

Comment avait-il osé ?!

Depuis, elle ne décolorait pas. Non content de leur jeter à la figure qu'il était trop occupé ce jour-là pour recevoir le grand Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black n'avait pas hésité à faire chercher Ron et Ginny en plein milieu de la fête pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, laissant volontiers Fred et Georges en profiter. Pour elle, c'était le summum de la goujaterie.

Elle était encore plus furieuse quand les jumeaux revinrent et racontèrent l'après-midi mémorable qu'ils avaient passé avec Harry Potter et ses amis. Ginny et Ron auraient dû avoir d'aussi beaux souvenirs, pas les jumeaux !

-Molly ? fit une voix

La rousse se retourna et aperçut son mari dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

-Tu es rentré ! s'exclama Molly

-Je t'appelle depuis deux bonnes minutes, fit remarquer Arthur. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, balaya Molly. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Arthur préféra ne pas insister. Il connaissait sa femme, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ruminait dans son coin. Il partit donc se changer et redescendit pour le dîner. Il nota l'ambiance lourde à table et plus particulièrement l'air sombre des jumeaux qui semblaient en vouloir à leur mère. Il plissa légèrement les yeux. Fred et Georges en voulaient souvent à Molly, notamment quand elle les empêchait de s'en prendre à Ron. Mais là, cela semblait beaucoup plus grave. Il se promit d'en discuter avec les garçons quand tout le monde serait couché.

-Ron, fit Arthur.

Le jeune garçon se figea.

-Je te demanderai dorénavant de manger le plus proprement possible, ordonna Arthur. Je n'apprécie pas de voir ta nourriture partout sauf dans ton assiette et dans ta bouche fermée.

-Arthur, houspilla Molly. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Tu ne devrais pas être si dur !

-Il a douze ans, trancha Arthur. Pas cinq. Il est temps qu'il se comporte comme tel.

-Mais … protesta Molly.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, coupa Arthur.

Le repas de famille se termina dans le silence le plus absolu.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Je suis très heureuse d'avoir dépassé les 300 reviews ! Ça me fait un choc parce que je ne m'attendais pas à atteindre ce nombre alors que je ne suis même pas à la moitié de l'histoire.  
Merci à toutes et tous de me suivre aussi fidèlement et de me faire part de vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir. Même si je n'y réponds pas souvent - je donnais la priorité à l'écriture - je les lisais toutes attentivement.  
Je dois vous faire part d'une autre nouvelle. Il n'y aura pas de publication pendant le mois de juillet. En effet, je pars en vacances et je ne sais pas si j'aurais accès à Internet ou même si je pourrais approcher de mon ordinateur ! Je préfère ne pas vous laisser dans l'ignorance et programmer mon retour.  
Donc le prochain chapitre viendra le 11 août !  
Gros bizoux à toutes et à tous  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**Préparation à la nouvelle année scolaire**_

-J'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un, annonça Sirius.

-Et ça me concerne parce que ? bougonna Severus

-Tu as des contacts à la fois dans le monde Sorcier et Moldu, déclara Sirius. Et c'est ce qu'il me faut.

Severus soupira et se redressa. Il avait profité qu'Harry se rendre chez les Malfoy pour régler quelques affaires. Bizarrement, Sirius avait réussi à le retrouver dans l'immensité du manoir Prince. Une nouvelle fois.

-Qui ? capitula Severus

-Remus Lupin, annonça Sirius.

Severus se figea. Ce nom ramenait de très mauvais souvenirs.

-Pourquoi ? grogna Severus

-Parce qu'il sera le seul à réussir à me convaincre de faire des choses soi-disant dans l'intérêt d'Harry, déclara Sirius.

Severus le contempla.

-Tu as appris à utiliser ton cerveau, comprit Severus en lui indiquant le siège face à lui. Je t'écoute.

-Ça faisait un moment que je songeais à retrouver Remus, déclara Sirius. Et puis je me suis souvenu que Remus était notre conscience à James et moi.

-Pour ce que ça a servi, marmonna Severus.

-Crois-moi, fit Sirius, tu as vraiment échappé à nos plus dangereuses blagues. Si Remus ne nous avait pas raisonnés, une partie des Slytherin serait morte aujourd'hui.

-Oh, fit Severus.

Il frissonna. Vu la blague dont il avait réchappé, il ne doutait pas de sa parole !

-Continue, fit Severus.

-Dumbledore ne l'ignore pas, fit Sirius. C'est pour ça qu'il a nommé Remus préfet. C'était à double tranchant mais nos pires blagues n'ont pas vu le jour ainsi.

-Tu me fais peur, fit Severus.

-A l'occasion, je te montrerai un carnet où j'ai noté les blagues que nous n'avions jamais mis à exécution, sourit Sirius. Tu verras par toi-même.

-Comme tu veux, fit Severus. Tu parlais de Lupin.

-Il a disparu peu après mon emprisonnement, soupira Sirius. Mes contacts remontent sa piste à dix ans en arrière mais depuis, plus rien.

-Pourquoi vouloir le retrouver maintenant ? fit Severus. Personnellement, plus loin de moi se trouve cette boule de poils, mieux je me porte, tu sais.

-Je peux comprendre, rit sombrement Sirius. Mais Remus a de l'ascendance sur moi. Je peux me ranger à son avis bien plus vite qu'on ne puisse le penser, du moment qu'il me parle assez longtemps. Il peut être l'une de mes failles.

-Tu n'as pas tort, réfléchit Severus. Mais comme personne ne l'a retrouvé, pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

-Parce que Dumbledore peut le faire et retourner Remus contre nous, expliqua Sirius. Remus lui est extrêmement reconnaissant de lui avoir permis de faire ses études à Hogwarts. Etre un loup-garou a été très dur pour lui et il pourrait très bien, pour se rendre utile à ses yeux, me convaincre de confier Harry à Dumbledore.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Severus

-Que Remus puisse me convaincre de tout et de n'importe quoi ? sourit Sirius. Absolument !

-Non, secoua de la tête Severus. Que Dumbledore puisse utiliser Lupin contre toi ?

-Oui, assura Sirius.

Severus se plongea dans ses pensées.

-OK, fit Severus. Je vais t'aider. Tu sais où il se trouve ?

-Deux possibilités, répondit Sirius. Le monde Moldu ou une meute.

-Une meute ? releva Severus. Il n'y en a plus en Angleterre grâce à notre bon ministère.

-J'en serais pas si sûr, déclara mystérieusement Sirius. Je commencerai par là.

-Je me charge du monde Moldu, décida Severus. Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il n'est pas dans le monde Sorcier ?

-Parce que notre bon peuple a été rendu xénophobe par notre bon gouvernement, ironisa Sirius. Blague à part, Remus sait qu'il n'a rien à attendre du monde Sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Severus. Tu commences quand ?

-Je vais faire quelques repérages quand les enfants ne seront pas à la maison, répondit Sirius. Et je chercherais plus attentivement à la rentrée.

-Bonne idée, fit Severus.

-Bien, je te laisse, fit Sirius en se levant. A plus tard !

-Ouais, c'est ça, grommela Severus.

ooooo

La rentrée se rapprochait et bientôt, il fut temps d'acheter les fournitures d'école. Harry était en train de trier celles de l'année dernière quand Sirius toqua.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Sirius ? sourit Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sirius, intrigué

-Je regarde les affaires que je dois jeter et celles que je pourrais utiliser cette année, expliqua simplement Harry.

-Mais … protesta Sirius, je peux t'en acheter de nouvelles ! Peu importe qu'elles ne soient pas abîmées ou non !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de l'argent qu'on peut se permettre de ne pas faire attention à ses affaires, déclara Harry. J'ai toujours pris soin des miennes, aussi longtemps que je m'en souviens.

Et Sirius se souvint des échos de la façon dont était traité Harry chez les Dursley. Nul doute qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'affaires neuves.

-En tant que parrain, je ne peux pas te permettre de partir à l'école avec des affaires abîmées, soupira Sirius.

-Alors est-ce qu'il me serait permis de donner mes anciennes affaires ? proposa Harry

-C'est possible, réfléchit Sirius. Mais il faudrait qu'on ait l'avis de Severus là-dessus.

-Papa ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ton père, rit Sirius. Et parce qu'il a de bonnes idées, je dois l'avouer. Mais on verra ça plus tard. On va être en retard et personnellement, je ne tiens pas à me faire taper sur les doigts par Augusta.

-Moi non plus, sourit Harry.

Le jeune garçon rangea ses affaires tout en notant sur une feuille ce dont il avait besoin avant de s'emparer de son manteau et de suivre son parrain. Tous les deux gagnèrent le point de rendez-vous et tous ensembles, ils se rendirent à Diagon Alley dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Augusta avait tenu à ce qu'ils viennent de bonne heure pour pleinement profiter de la journée. Pour l'occasion, Severus était sorti de son personnage d'antipathique professeur de Potions pour se couler dans celui de lord Prince.

-Drôle de liste de manuels scolaires, commenta Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à la liste qu'il avait enfin réussi à chiper à Harry.

-Des foutaises, renifla Severus. Gilderoy Lockhart n'est qu'un imposteur et ses bouquins un ramassis de bêtises. Personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'il faille acheter ses livres.

-Malheureusement, c'est dans la liste, se désola Sirius.

Tous se dirigèrent vers Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent et pour en changer pour les Granger. Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter l'édifice, Narcissa les arrêta.

-Lockhart se trouve à la librairie, annonça Narcissa.

-Et alors ? fit Severus. Nous n'aurons qu'à l'éviter.

-C'est bien notre intention, fit Augusta.

-Mais pour nos livres ? s'inquiéta Draco

-Il n'y a pas que Fleury et Bott sur Diagon Alley, sourit Lucius.

Le groupe sortit de la banque et se balada sur l'allée magique. Les enfants courraient devant leurs parents qui les regardaient avec tendresse. En passant devant la boutique de Quiddicht où Draco et Neville s'engouffrèrent aussitôt, Harry se rapprocha de Severus qui plaça autour d'eux une bulle d'Intimité.

-Papa, pourquoi je ne peux pas jouer au Quiddicht ? demanda Harry

-Tes os n'étaient pas assez solides l'an dernier, expliqua Severus. Certaines de tes carences t'interdisaient tout gros effort physique.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Harry

-Il va falloir une nouvelle visite médicale, réfléchit Severus. Je ne veux pas jouer avec ta santé.

-Mrs Bibine m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait doué sur un balai mais bien trop prudent, se souvint Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que James était un casse-cou sur son balai, demande à Sirius, renifla Severus.

-Je pourrais me présenter pour l'équipe de Quiddicht ? demanda Harry

-Si ça te fait plaisir, sourit Severus. Mais je préfère que tu aies un peu plus d'entraînement pour cela.

-D'accord, fit Harry. Je peux me choisir des accessoires ?

-Vas-y, ricana Severus. Je suis certain que Sirius sera ravi de te les offrir.

Harry ne se le fit dire deux fois et fila dans la boutique en entraînant Hermione.

Ils se baladèrent dans l'allée, entrant dans certains magasins pour s'acheter ce qui leur plaisait ou ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils évitèrent avec soin la grande librairie et s'enfoncèrent dans le quartier magique. En découvrant la petite librairie qui offrait les mêmes prestations que Fleury et Bott, tous décidèrent de se fournir dorénavant là. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant à la devanture discrète avant de poursuivre leur périple. En fin de journée, les enfants réclamèrent une glace et tous se dirigèrent vers le glacier.

Mais là, une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

-Sirius ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici aujourd'hui !

-Professeur Dumbledore, gronda Sirius.

Tout autour de lui se tenaient les Weasley. Sirius était vraiment tenté de tourner les talons mais il était hors de question de ruiner la journée à cause d'un vieux fou !

-Venez avec Harry vous installer avec nous, proposa Albus.

-Non merci, refusa Sirius. Nous sommes un peu nombreux.

Le directeur fit semblant de remarquer que maintenant les Malfoy, les Granger, Augusta et Neville. D'un signe distrait de la tête, il les salua mais son regard s'était accroché sur la dernière personne du groupe.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda Albus

-Je ne réponds pas à quelqu'un qui n'a même pas la décence de se présenter, renifla Severus.

-Albus Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot et directeur de l'école Hogwarts, fit Albus.

-Lord Seth Prince, répondit sèchement Severus.

Albus le fixa franchement. Il avait entendu parler du dernier lord Prince. Lorsque Joachim Prince était mort, il avait voulu savoir qui serait le prochain lord. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que ce serait Severus Snape mais en se renseignant çà et là, il avait entendu la rumeur que Joachim refusait qu'un Sang Mêlé ait droit à l'héritage Prince. Durant un bon moment, Albus avait cherché qui cela ça pouvait être pour le convaincre de financer l'Ordre du Phénix puis il avait abandonné. Mais de temps à autre, ses informateurs lui disaient qu'un homme portant la bague des Prince se promenait dans les hauts-lieux magiques. Personne ne savait qui il était mais on le disait ami avec Augusta Longbottom et les Malfoy.

Visiblement, c'était vrai.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, sourit Albus.

-De même, déclara Severus du bout des lèvres. Excusez-nous mais nous allons y aller. Bonne journée.

Severus se retourna et enjoignit le groupe à passer commande afin qu'ils puissent partir. Personne ne tenait à passer plus de temps avec Dumbledore et ses pantins.

Rapidement, le groupe sortit et se dirigea vers un parc Moldu pour déguster leurs mets. Les quatre enfants engloutirent leurs glaces avant de partir courir. Les adultes, plus posés, mangèrent plus doucement. Helen et John les avaient quitté juste après le glacier pour un rendez-vous à la banque Moldue et avaient promis de les rejoindre après.

-J'imagine que Dumbledore a entendu dire que nous étions en vadrouille sur Diagon Alley, suggéra Sirius.

-Et il serait venu pour forcer une rencontre entre Harry et les Weasley, en déduisit sombrement Severus.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, renifla Augusta.

-Mais pourquoi il cherche encore à rapprocher Harry des deux derniers de cette famille ? s'étonna Lucius

-C'est évident, souffla Narcissa. Il tient à ce que son espion soit près d'Harry pour connaître tous ses faits et gestes. Et avec un peu de chance, qu'il pourra l'influencer.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas prendre ma place au Magenmagot ? demanda Lucius, franchement admiratif. Tu es tellement douée !

-Mais non, mon cher, pouffa Narcissa. Sinon, où serait l'amusement ?

-Vous réglerez votre différent dans votre lit, coupa Sirius avec un grand sourire canaille.

-SIRIUS ! rugirent Narcissa et Lucius

-Les enfants, du calme ! tonna Augusta

Tout le monde se calma, pris en faute.

-Une chose m'interpelle, poursuivit Augusta. C'est l'arrêt sur image qu'a fait Dumbledore sur Severus.

-C'est tout à fait normal, grommela Severus. Malgré toutes les demandes qu'il a faites, je n'ai jamais rencontré Dumbledore en tant que lord Prince.

-Jamais ? s'étonna Lucius. Mais tu as une place au Magenmagot !

-Que je n'occupe que très rarement, rappela Severus. Les seules fois où nous étions dans la même pièce, je m'arrangeais pour disparaître le plus vite possible.

-Mais pourquoi il tient tant à te rencontrer ? demanda Sirius

-La fortune des Prince, répondit Severus. Une guerre coûte cher et Dumbledore n'osera jamais piocher dans ses propres réserves. Il préfère se servir dans les dons. Joachim m'a révélé qu'il avait appris que Dumbledore soutirait pas mal d'argent à certaines familles fortunées sous son contrôle. Les plus importants ont été d'après lui les Longbottom et les Potter.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir donné d'argent à Dumbledore, fronça des sourcils Augusta.

-Mais Alice si, révéla Severus. Au nom des Longbottom.

-Comment ? sursauta Augusta

-Joachim avait découvert qu'Alice avait établi plusieurs faux au nom de Franck, raconta Severus. A l'époque, Alice et Franck étaient à peine fiancés Elle a ainsi donné plusieurs centaines de milliers de Galions à Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que Franck découvre le pot aux roses et lui interdise tous les coffres Longbottom.

-Et comment tu l'as su ? demanda Lucius

-Alice n'a jamais demandé le secret, renifla Severus.

-Je vais vérifier cela, déclara sombrement Augusta.

-Tu as parlé des Potter, fit Sirius.

-Oui, confirma Severus. Potter a financé l'Ordre du Phénix pendant un temps mais il a très vite arrêté.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, déclara Sirius.

-Mais ça n'a pas empêché Dumbledore de ponctionner les coffres Potter même après leur mort, siffla Severus.

-Pardon ?! sursautèrent-ils

-En récupérant la tutelle d'Harry, j'ai eu l'accès à ses comptes, expliqua Severus. Je me suis aperçu qu'il y a des prélèvements sur le compte personnel d'Harry et j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à Dumbledore.

-Quel fumier ! gronda Narcissa

-Je pense qu'il est à la recherche de subventions, ricana Severus. Il n'y a plus personne de formidablement riche pour le financer donc il veut élargir son cercle.

D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne plus se gâcher la journée avec le directeur. Ils gagnèrent le monde Moldu pour acheter les dernières fournitures avant que chacun ne rentre chez lui.


	21. Chapter 21

_**note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis enfin de retour après un bon mois de vacances et je peux vous assurer que j'en ai profité un maximum !  
J'ai voulu poster hier mais je ne sais pas si j'étais la seule à voir ça, mais il y a eu un bug monstrueux sur . Les mies à jour dataient de début février et on ne pouvait même pas accéder à son compte avant qu'on interdise tout bonnement l'accès au site ! Je ne vous dis pas la galère !  
Enfin bref, c'est terminé et j'espère définitivement !  
Je vous livre donc le nouveau chapitre et en espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**A l'assaut de la deuxième année**_

Le banquet de début d'année venait de se terminer et les élèves se rendaient dans leurs salles communes respectives.

-Vous avez vu ? fit Draco. Weasley n'était pas là.

-Bon débarras, grommela Neville. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, j'avais envie de le frapper.

-Et sa sœur ne te quittait pas des yeux, Harry, taquina Hermione.

-Je m'en passerai bien, souffla Harry.

Lui aussi se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu les Weasley, à son anniversaire.

_Flash-Back_

_Neville venait juste de revenir avec la grande nouvelle. Le quatuor décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et retourna au tir à la carabine version Sorcier. Fred et Georges vinrent vers eux. _

_-Bonjour petits aiglons ! sourit Georges_

_-Vous allez bien ? demanda Fred_

_-Oui, merci, sourit le quatuor. _

_-Au fait, commença Georges … _

_-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! hurlèrent les jumeaux en lui sautant dessus_

_-Vous m'étouffez ! souffla Harry_

_-Oh, pardon, fit Georges en se relevant. _

_Les deux roux lui tendirent un paquet soigneusement emballé. _

_-Ce n'est pas une de vos blagues ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux_

_-On s'est dit que ce ne serait pas chouette, avoua Fred. _

_-Mais on s'est dit que ça te plairait, sourit Georges. _

_Convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux, Harry ouvrit le paquet. Un tissu chatoyant en sortit et Harry l'examina avec soin. _

_-Mince, une cape d'invisibilité ! s'exclama Draco. Elle a dû vous coûter une fortune ! Surtout de cette qualité ! _

_-On ne l'a pas vraiment acheté, avoua Fred. _

_-On l'a trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, continua Georges. _

_-On pense qu'elle appartient à ta famille, fit Fred. _

_-Parce qu'il y avait une broche avec tes armoiries qui dépassait, termina Georges. _

_-Donc on l'a prise pour te la rendre ! dirent en chœur les jumeaux_

_-Merci, fit Harry, ému. _

_-Tu devrais la ranger, prévint Georges. C'est un objet très précieux. _

_-Tu as raison, sourit Harry. _

_Il remballa la cape et siffla sa chouette. Hedwige arriva et prit le chargement que lui confiait son maître pour le déposer dans sa chambre. Alors que les jumeaux ouvraient la bouche pour partir dans l'un de leurs délires, ils furent brusquement interrompus. _

_-Harry ! Tu es là ! _

_Ron apparut suivi d'une petite rouquine. _

_-Il parait qu'il y a beaucoup de friandises là-bas, sourit Ron. Tu viens ?_

_Et sans attendre de réponse, il tira Harry hors du groupe. Mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire et se dégagea rapidement. _

_-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? gronda Harry_

_-Euh … balbutia Ron. Tu ne veux pas de bonbons ? _

_-Non merci, fit Harry. Réponds d'abord à ma question. Et puis en plus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et qui est-ce ? _

_Si Ron ne prenait même pas la peine d'utiliser les bonnes manières, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait être correct avec lui. _

_-C'est ma sœur Ginny, sourit Ron. Elle entre en première année. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé. _

_-Jamais, assura Harry. _

_Du coin de l'œil, le brun vit la fillette pâlir. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? répéta Harry. Je n'avais invité que les jumeaux, il me semble. _

_-Ils ont dit que ça ne gênerait pas, sourit Ron. _

_-Tu sais que c'est faux, intervint Fred. _

_-Tu as juste tapé du pied pour que maman t'amène ici, ajouta Georges. _

_-C'est une fête d'anniversaire en l'honneur d'Harry, précisa Neville. _

_-Où tout le monde a eu une invitation personnelle, fit remarquer Draco. _

_-Et pas vous, asséna Hermione. _

_-Donc vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, conclut Harry. _

_-Mais nous sommes amis ! protesta Ron_

_-Si tu étais vraiment mon ami, tu n'insulterais pas tout le temps Hermione, Draco et Neville, grinça Harry. Et tu serais invité officiellement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. _

_-Harry Potter … souffla Ginny. On ne peut pas rester ? C'est tellement beau ici ! Tu es tellement beau … _

_La dernière phrase avait été murmurée mais elle n'échappa pas à Harry qui fronça des sourcils. _

_-Vous n'avez pas été invité, répéta Harry. _

_-C'est pas juste ! hurla Ron. C'est pas ces crétins de Fred et de Georges qui auraient dû être tes amis, ni ce Death Eater de Malfoy, encore moins ce Cracmol de Longbottom ou cette Mudblood de Granger ! Le Survivant doit être ami avec des Gryffindor ! Tu dois être ami avec moi ! _

_Kreattur apparut à ce moment-là. _

_-Ginny et Ron Weasley doivent venir avec Kreattur, fit Kreattur. _

_Et sans attendre leur réponse, l'Elfe de maison prit leurs mains et transplana avec eux. _

_-Si j'ai mon mot à dire, tu ne seras jamais mon ami, Weasley, gronda Harry. _

_Flin Flash-Back_

-Ne parlons pas de cet abruti, grogna Neville. Il me file des boutons.

-Vous avez noté qui est notre nouveau prof de Défense ? fit Hermione. Il est tellement beau !

-C'est toi qui le dit, renifla Draco.

-Personnellement, j'attends de voir ses cours, fit Harry. Mais avec les livres qu'on a, je crains le pire.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Ils avaient tous lu les livres obligatoires et après quelques recherches, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tissu de mensonges.

Ils gagnèrent leurs chambres respectives pour aller dormir.

ooooo

Les premiers jours furent tranquilles. Bien souvent, les premières années se figeaient devant Harry, impressionnés par le Survivant mais leurs aînés les rappelaient à l'ordre et ils le laissaient tranquille. Mais le plus gros problème du brun était deux Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley et Colin Creevey. Les deux élèves de première année poursuivaient sans cesse Harry, malgré les remontrances des élèves plus âgés. Le garçon toujours armé de son appareil photo, tous les deux suivaient le garçon pour obtenir des photos exclusives ainsi que des informations privilégiées. Ça avait bien fait rire Draco et Neville mais Hermione avait noté l'angoisse d'Harry et avait décidé de prévenir Severus. Celui-ci, inquiet, avait examiné la situation avant de comprendre qu'Harry la vivait très mal. Sur son ordre, Hermione prévint Filius Flitwick qui prit comme décision de mettre au courant à son tour Minerva McGonagall. Les deux directeurs de maison interdirent formellement aux deux élèves d'harceler Harry sous peine de lourdes sanctions.

Mais alors que le jeune Creevey ne prenait plus que des photos de loin, la jeune Weasley ne se préoccupait guère des avertissements. Dès qu'elle voyait Harry, elle se collait à lui et lui posait mille questions à la minute. Après une journée de ce traitement, Harry lui-même avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme et avait directement prévenu le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci avait infligé trois heures de retenues et retiré soixante-quinze points. Mais une surprise attendait Minerva quelques heures plus tard. Ne voulant pas exploser, elle descendit directement dans les cachots et frappa sans douceur à la porte du bureau de Severus.

-Minerva ? s'étonna Severus en ouvrant la porte. Je peux t'aider ?

-Puis-je entrer ? demanda Minerva, les lèvres pincées

-Bien sûr, fit Severus en s'effaçant. Du thé ?

-Franchement ? soupira Minerva. Je préférerai quelque chose de plus fort.

-Whisky alors, décida Severus.

L'homme avait noté la raideur de sa collègue et ce n'était même plus de la colère qu'il sentait bouillir sous sa peau mais une rage froide. Minerva McGonagall était folle de rage et elle était à ça de tout envoyer valdinguer. D'ailleurs, pour preuve, elle but d'une traite le verre d'alcool avant d'en redemander un autre.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Severus

-Un peu, avoua Minerva.

-Il est rare de te voir dans cet état, commenta Severus.

-Je ne pensais pas être comme ça dans cette école, ironisa Minerva.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Severus

-Tu es au courant des deux élèves de ma maison qui poursuivaient le jeune Potter ? fit Minerva

-Mes serpents m'en ont parlé, sourit Severus. Et puis, il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets. Mais je croyais cette histoire terminée ?

-Je le croyais aussi, soupira Minerva. Le jeune Creevey a parfaitement compris la leçon et est maintenant tellement terrifié par les jeunes Granger, Malfoy et Longbottom qui sont passés derrière Filius et moi qu'il demande la permission à chaque photo qu'il veut prendre. C'est la Weasley qui a posé problème.

-« La Weasley » ?! sursauta Severus. Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça de l'une de tes protégés.

-Parce qu'elle m'agace profondément ! siffla Minerva

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna Severus

-Elle a continué à harceler Harry Potter, annonça Minerva. Il m'a immédiatement prévenue, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi elle se permettait de transgresser aussi ouvertement les ordres de deux professeurs. Je lui ai parlé mais il était clairement visible que ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête et qu'elle se moquait de moi donc au lieu de lui donner une retenue et vingt points en moins, je lui en ai donné trois et soixante-quinze points en moins.

-Elle doit être la première lionne à avoir été puni de la sorte, nota Severus.

-En effet, confirma Minerva. Mais en retournant dans mon bureau, j'ai découvert que mes punitions avaient toutes été annulées.

-Annulées ? sursauta Severus. Toutes ? Dumbledore ?

-C'est le seul qui puisse le faire, acquiesça Minerva. Quand j'ai découvert ça, j'ai hésité entre exploser la porte du bureau d'Albus ou me calmer un peu avant de le gifler. Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ce coup.

-Tu veux dire annuler des punitions ? s'étonna Severus

-Oui, soupira Minerva. Et avec un membre de la même famille en plus.

-Laissez-moi deviner, ricana Severus. Ronald Weasley ?

-Exact, fit Minerva. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui enlever plus de vingt points à la fois. Sauf quand il t'a insulté à la fin de l'année. Il a perdu deux cents points et ça, même Albus n'a rien pu faire.

-Tiens donc, sourit Severus. Tu connais le sens du mot vengeance ? Tu relèves le niveau.

-Pas de sarcasme, prévint Minerva. Rends-moi service.

-Je t'écoute, fit Severus.

-Retire le maximum de points à cette petite chipie, demanda Minerva. Et le maximum de retenues aussi.

-Tu veux que je fasse d'elle mon souffre-douleur ? leva un sourcil Severus. Pourquoi ?

-Je veux voir si Albus aura le culot d'annuler tes punitions, sourit machiavéliquement Minerva. Si c'est le cas, c'est que ces deux sales gosses sont importants pour lui et que ça ne le dérangeait pas que tu sois injuste avec la majorité de l'école, y compris ses Gryffindor préférés.

-Et si c'est le cas ? demanda Severus

-Je prendrais les mesures en conséquence, fit Minerva. Et Albus va s'en mordre les doigts. Surtout si cette Weasley est comme son frère.

-Aurais-tu des traits Slytherin cachés ? demanda Severus

-Je suis la directrice des Gryffindor, sourit Minerva. Quand nous nous donnons la peine de réfléchir sérieusement à un plan, je peux t'assurer que même le grand Salazar se poserait des questions.

La femme posa son verre encore plein.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, soupira Minerva. Je sens que cette année va être aussi étrange que l'an dernier. Déjà qu'elle commence mal avec cet incapable de Lockhart !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, fit Severus. Bonne soirée Minerva.

-A toi aussi, Severus, fit Minerva en quitta les appartements.

ooooo

Le quatuor était totalement dégoûté.

-Un incapable, gronda Draco. C'est un incapable. On apprenait plus avec Quirell et son bégaiement !

-Mais on doit le supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'année, soupira Harry.

-Si seulement on pouvait le faire renvoyer … envisagea Neville.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, avoua Hermione.

Les enfants filèrent à leur prochain cours. Ils ne voulaient pas revenir sur l'heure qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils avaient passé leur premier cours à répondre un questionnaire centré sur Lockhart. Alors que les garçons s'étaient amusés à répondre tout et n'importe quoi, Hermione avait tergiversé dix longues minutes avant de soupirer lourdement et d'afficher un sourire machiavélique tout en commençant à écrire. Bien évidemment, tous les quatre avaient fait une copie de leurs œuvres avant de filer.

Vint l'heure du déjeuner. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et nota une présence étrangère à la table des Ravenclaw.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? grogna Harry à voix basse

-Qui ? demanda Hermione qui l'avait entendu

-La Weasley, bougonna Harry. A côté de Lovegood.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Je vais parler à Luna, déclara Hermione. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Mais rassure-toi, cette peste ne t'approchera pas.

Suite à cette conversation qu'ils avaient entendue en silence, Draco et Neville escortèrent Harry vers leur salle commune. Hermione se faufila vers les premières années et s'aperçut que la rousse suivait pas à pas la petite blonde. Connaissant ses habitudes, elle savait que Lovegood allait elle aussi récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre pour pouvoir travailler. Vu l'attitude de Weasley fille, ce dernière avait l'intention de la suivre.

-Lovegood ! appela Hermione

La blonde se retourna et sourit.

-Salut Granger ! fit Luna. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien et toi ? fit Hermione

-Bien, merci, sourit Luna.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler ? demanda Hermione

-Mais nous devions aller dans ta chambre ! s'exclama Ginny

-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner pour aller chercher mes affaires, fit remarquer Luna. Va chercher tes affaires et on se retrouve à la bibliothèque. D'accord ?

-D'accord, bougonna Ginny en s'éloignant.

Hermione attendit que la rousse soit assez loin et qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux pour lancer une bulle d'Intimité.

-C'est un sort de quatrième année, fit Luna. Au moins.

-J'en avais besoin, se justifia Hermione. Dis, tu es amie avec Ginny Weasley ?

-Pas vraiment, soupira Luna. J'ai l'impression que je lui inspire plus de la pitié, vu que je suis toujours toute seule quand elle me voit.

-Rassure-moi, tu as des amies à Ravenclaw ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Bien sûr, sourit Luna.

-Tu ne me mens pas ? soupçonna Hermione

-Mais non, fit Luna.

-Je vais revenir à la Weasley, soupira Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'elle te veut ?

-Je pense qu'elle cherche à entrer dans notre salle commune, répondit Luna. J'imagine qu'elle cherche à se rapprocher de Potter.

-Elle a insisté pour t'accompagner ? demanda Hermione

-Vraiment beaucoup, avoua Luna.

-Tu peux me rendre un service ? demanda Hermione

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déclara Luna.

-Empêche Ginny et son frère d'entrer dans notre salle commune, fit Hermione.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'ils approchent de Potter ? comprit Luna

-Exactement, fit Hermione.

-Je vais essayer, promit Luna.

-Merci, sourit Hermione. Si tu as un souci, tu peux venir nous voir.

-J'y penserai, fit Luna. A plus tard.

Les deux filles se séparèrent. Hermione se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle était tentée d'aller voir Severus pour le prévenir de la nouvelle tentative de la Weasley mais la première fois qu'elle avait fait cela, Neville lui avait déclaré à part que même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, elle aurait dû demander l'avis d'Harry sur la situation. Elle tourna des talons et se précipita dans sa salle commune. Elle récupéra en vitesse ses affaires avant de foncer dans la chambre des garçons. Elle les trouva chez Neville.

-On a cru que tu t'étais perdue, rit Draco.

-Comme si c'était possible, renifla Hermione. J'ai parlé à Luna Lovegood.

-Et alors ? demanda Harry

-La Weasley veut entrer ici, annonça Hermione.

-J'espère qu'elle ne compte pas me casser les pieds jusqu'à dans ma chambre ! s'exclama Harry

-Il y a des chances, soupira Hermione. J'ai déjà obtenu de Luna qu'elle ne l'emmène pas ici. Mais elle va trouver une autre solution, j'en suis sûre.

-Je vais retourner voir le professeur Flitwick, décida Harry.

-On l'a en fin de journée, nota Neville.

-Parfait, sourit Harry.

Hermione, Draco et Neville devinrent les gardes du corps d'Harry, surtout quand ils voyaient des premières années arriver. La fin des cours venue, au lieu de partir déposer leurs affaires, le quatuor se dirigea vers le bureau de leur directeur de maison.

-Que puis-je pour quatre de mes aiglons ? sourit Filius

-Je crois que j'ai un problème, avoua Harry.

Les trois autres s'étaient mis en retrait. Le brun devait s'affirmer.

-Je vous écoute, Mr Potter, fit Filius, intrigué.

-Vous vous souvenez de ces deux Gryffindor qui me suivaient partout ? fit Harry

-Colin Creevey et Ginny Weasley, fit Filius. Continuez.

-Creevey a arrêté et j'imagine que c'est plus aux trois qui sont derrière moi qu'à vous et au professeur McGonagall, sourit Harry alors qu'Hermione, Neville et Draco levaient les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai également entendu cette rumeur, rit Filius.

-Par contre, Weasley a continué, révéla Harry. Je sais que le professeur McGonagall lui a parlé mais je ne crois pas que ça a eu de l'effet.

-C'est étrange, fronça des sourcils Filius.

-Hermione s'est aperçu qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Luna Lovegood, poursuivit Harry. Elle lui a dit que Weasley insistait pour venir dans la salle commune de Ravenclaw. Je pense qu'elle veut continuer à me harceler même là-bas.

-C'est inquiétant, déclara Filius. Officiellement parlant, je ne peux interdire l'accès à la salle commune à un autre élève.

-Et officieusement ? ne peut s'empêcher Harry

-Je peux vous autoriser à ajouter des protections sur votre chambre, dit Filius. Je vais également en parler au professeur McGonagall.

-Professeur ? fit Hermione

-Oui, miss Granger ? fit Filius

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas interdire l'accès de notre salle commune ? demanda Hermione

-Parce que pour entrer dans votre salle commune, il faut répondre à une énigme, répondit Filius. S'il s'agissait d'un mot de passe comme pour les autres salles communes, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Mais là, non.

-Oh, fit Hermione.

-Allez, jeunes aiglons, je vais aller régler cette histoire, sourit Filius. Je vous autorise à protéger la porte de votre chambre. Par contre, Mr Malfoy, je connais l'affection que porte votre famille pour certaines magies déclarées illégales par le Ministère. Donc aussitôt que vous aurez tous les quatre finis, je passerai avec le professeur Snape pour vérifier ce que vous avez fait. Je ne suis pas assez ignorant pour ne pas savoir que ce que l'un fait, les trois autres font.

-Oui professeur ! firent les quatre enfants

Ils filèrent rapidement dans leur salle commune.

ooooo

Sirius Black fut surpris de recevoir une lettre d'Hogwarts ce matin-là. Pourtant, Severus ne lui avait pas annoncé qu'à cause de sa désastreuse influence, son filleul Harry avait fait les pires bêtises inimaginables, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Il fait les vérifications de rigueur - qui disait lettre d'Hogwarts disait peut-être lettre de Dumbledore et il n'était pas prêt à se livrer pieds et poings liés à ce vieux fou - puis lut la lettre.

_Cher Sirius, _

_Je viens vers vous pour vous demander si vous étiez d'accord pour me rencontrer le week-end prochain sur Diagon Alley ? Cela concerne votre pupille Harry Potter mais je ne souhaite pas vous en parler à l'école. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Sirius était choqué. La grande maîtresse de Métamorphoses, supportrice inconditionnelle d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall voulait le rencontrer sans que qui que ce soit ne le sache ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout si ça concernait Harry. D'un bond, il se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Malgré ce que martelait Severus, il était loin d'être irresponsable et il ne comptait pas y aller sans prendre quelques précautions. Il n'avait pas tant de suspicions envers Minerva McGonagall qu'envers Dumbledore mais il n'allait pas prendre de risques. Se faire manipuler, plus maintenant ! Il chercha soigneusement quelques rituels pour se protéger d'éventuelles potions ou sortilèges avant de répondre favorablement à la proposition.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Futur, passé et présent**_

-Entre Severus, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! sourit Juan Locke

-Merci, fit Severus.

-Du thé ? proposa Juan. Ou un whisky ?

-On va rester sur le thé, répondit Severus. Il est encore tôt.

Une fois installés, tous les deux discutèrent de la clinique Black Rose. Ils parlèrent des protections qu'ils songèrent à renforcer à cause de la menace du Ministère qui continuait à se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas du tout, ni de près ni de loin, du stock de potions à remplir ou encore des différents types de patients qu'ils recevaient.

-Severus, fit soudain Juan. Certaines familles m'ont approché pour savoir si nous faisons des cures post-Doloris.

-Ce n'est pas courant, nota Severus.

-En effet, concéda Juan. Je voudrais avoir ton avis là-dessus.

-La potion est encore en cours d'expérimentation, avoua Severus. Avec mon travail à l'école, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les recherches.

-Tu as une théorie pour laquelle on me demande ça maintenant ? demanda Juan

-Le Doloris agit directement sur les nerfs, je ne t'apprends rien, déclara Severus. On peut sentir des effets des années plus tard. Oh, on peut se contenter de boire régulièrement des potions contre la douleur mais il y a accoutumance au bout d'un moment. D'où une cure.

-Sans potion efficace, je ne peux pas établir un programme, soupira Juan. Et ton équipe ?

-Elle te fournit principalement, rappela Severus. Je peux leur demander mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle trouve une idée.

-OK, fit Juan. En parlant de cure, celle post Azkaban est une réussite, tu sais.

-Tu estimes que Black est totalement guéri ? demanda Severus

-Oui, affirma Juan. Contrairement à ce que tu me racontais, il a un esprit très fort. C'est ce qui l'a aidé, je pense. Je préconise une visite tous les mois pour vérifier si tout va bien.

-OK, je vais l'interroger pour voir s'il y a des choses à modifier avec la potion, fit Severus en le notant dans son carnet.

-Au passage, tu penses démocratiser ta potion Wolfbane ? demanda Juan

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Je sais qu'elle pourrait aider beaucoup de loups garous à passer les nuits de pleine lune mais vu comment le Ministère a freiné des deux pieds quand l'idée a été suggérée, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire.

-Et si on créait un centre spécial ? demanda Juan

-Ça serait une idée formidable, si la majorité des Médicomages ne refusaient pas de travailler avec des loups garous, railla Severus.

-Laisse-moi trouver le personnel, sourit Juan. Alors ?

-L'idée est tentante, avoua Severus. Mais le Ministère va ruer dans les brancards quand il va découvrir son existence.

-C'est vrai, concéda Juan.

-Et je crois qu'un concept pareil est interdit ou nous vaudrait pas mal de problèmes, ajouta Severus.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, contra Juan. Tu connais les spécificités des lois de notre beau pays, c'est sur ça que nous avons construit notre petite affaire.

-Pas faux, concéda Severus. Mais avec toutes tes questions, j'ai l'impression que tu as avancé ton projet avant de m'en parler.

-Exact, avoua sans gêne Juan. J'ai déjà trouvé le terrain et comment aménager la maison. J'ai même trouvé comment dissimuler la nature de nos patients.

-Je t'écoute, fit Severus.

-Nous parlions depuis longtemps d'agrandir notre entreprise, déclara Juan. Je songe à acheter les terrains autour de la clinique pour construire des pavillons.

-Des pavillons privés ? fit Severus

-Non, des pavillons de repos, corrigea Juan. La différence est qu'il ne s'agirait pas de pavillons dédiés à une seule personne mais de lieux où seront placés les patients aux traitements les moins lourds et au suivi médical allégé. Par exemple ceux en rééducation après qu'on leur ait fait repoussé un membre ou qui doivent prendre un traitement très léger obligatoirement pris sous surveillance médicale.

-Et l'un de ses pavillons seront réservés aux loups garous, comprit enfin Severus.

-Pour ne pas que le secret ne filtre parmi les patients eux-mêmes, nous pourrons faire croire qu'il s'agit d'un lieu de stockage ou des appartements privés, suggéra Juan.

-Pas bête, fit Severus en prenant quelques notes. Mais les finances de Black Rose pourront supporter des agrandissements ?

-Pas sans un petit coup de pouce, avoua Juan.

-Et combien comptes-tu faire de pavillons de repos ? demanda Severus

-Au moins trois, répondit Juan. Dont celui des loups garous.

-Il faudra engager du nouveau personnel, commenta Severus. Pour le nettoyage, les soins, la confection des potions …

-J'ai une idée, hésita Juan.

-Dis toujours, soupira Severus.

-Pourquoi ne pas engager les loups garous qui viendront ? proposa Juan

Severus réfléchit sérieusement à l'idée. Grâce à l'aide de Juan, il avait vaincu sa peur panique des loups garous. Il avait toujours de l'appréhension mais maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de détruire tout loup garou qui se présentait devant lui. Juan, lui, avait été sensibilisé à la cause des loups garous lors de ses études en France quand il avait découvert que l'un de ses camarades était l'un d'entre eux. Il avait été choqué au-delà du possible quand il avait vu qu'un loup garou étudiait pour devenir Médicomage. Malgré ses absences, ce dernier avait eu son diplôme haut la main et soignait désormais ses semblables que les autres Médicomages préféraient ne pas approcher.

D'ailleurs …

-J'ai même en tête le nom de la première personne à engager, un Français, poursuivit Juan. Un Médicomage, même.

-Pour que tu m'en parles, c'est qu'il a vraiment quelque chose de spécial, fit remarquer Severus. D'habitude, tu ne me demandes pas mon avis.

-C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un loup garou, avoua Juan.

Severus ne manqua pas de montrer son étonnement.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Severus

-Les lois françaises sont beaucoup moins répressives qu'en Angleterre concernant les études, sourit Juan. Après avoir prouvé qu'il pouvait s'arranger pour les pleines lunes, Léon a pu suivre les cours et il a eu son diplôme comme le droit d'exercer. Il s'est spécialisé pour les loups garous.

-Est-ce qu'il accepterait de venir en Angleterre ? demanda Severus

-L'idée ne te gêne pas ? s'inquiéta Juan. Tu as beau me dire que tu ne les crains plus, je sais que tu préfèrerais ne pas avoir à faire avec eux.

-Mais … protesta Severus.

-Surtout ne me mens pas, prévint Juan.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Je sais que l'idée est bonne mais …

-Tu ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, comprit Juan. Ce que je te propose, c'est de le rencontrer. Je peux le prévenir de ce que tu as vécu.

-Non, refusa Severus. Je le ferais.

-Donc tu acceptes mon idée ? s'enthousiasma Juan

-Ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur, soupira en souriant Severus. J'aurais toujours mon mot à dire, au moins ?

-Bien sûr, rit Juan. Et pour Léon ?

-Vas-y, fit Severus.

-Je t'envoie tous les documents pour l'extension de la clinique, déclara Juan. Je fignole le programme des loups garous et je contacte Léon pour organiser une rencontre. Ça te va ?

-Allons-y, sourit Severus.

ooooo

Halloween approchait. Le quatuor n'avait pas envie d'assister à nouveau au banquet. Ils savaient également qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire la plupart des rituels aux Morts car d'abord, ils avaient été interdits par le Ministère et d'autre part, ils ne savaient pas si Dumbledore suivait les anciennes coutumes et donc tolérerait les rituels pas encore interdits par le Ministère. Ils s'en ouvrirent à Severus.

-Il y a certains Slytherin qui n'assistent pas au banquet, sourit Severus. Ce sont des Sang Pur qui suivent ouvertement les anciennes coutumes.

-On peut faire la même chose ? demanda Draco

-J'aurais bien voulu dire oui mais ce n'est pas possible pour tous, répondit Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Même moi je ne fête pas Halloween.

-Certes, concéda Severus. Mais on s'attend à ce qu'Harry soit présent. Parce que c'est le jour où il a vaincu Voldemort.

-Mais personne ne veut se souvenir que c'est également celui où mes parents sont morts, soupira Harry.

-Et si on s'appuyait là-dessus ? proposa Neville

-Je t'écoute, sourit Severus.

-Harry a toujours montré à l'école qu'il ne tenait pas à sa célébrité en tant que Survivant, fit Neville. Alors pourquoi il doit encore se soumettre aux désirs de ces imbéciles qui ne sont même pas capables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez ?

-Langage, prévint Severus.

-Tu veux que je n'assiste pas au banquet ? réfléchit Harry

-Nous n'allons pas assister au banquet, corrigea Neville. Et si on nous pose des questions, on leur dira qu'on accompagne Harry parce que c'est à cette date qu'il a perdu ses parents. S'ils ont un cerveau plus grand qu'un pois, ils vont se sentir embarrassés et nous laisseront tranquilles.

-Neville ! s'exclama Severus. Tu es prié de ne pas m'imiter !

-Oui, oncle Severus, fit Neville.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation d'assister au banquet, réfléchit Severus. Ok, je vous autorise à suivre votre idée. Mais prévenez le professeur Flitwick de votre projet. Ainsi, il pourra mieux vous défendre si Dumbledore fait des problèmes.

-D'accord, firent les quatre enfants.

-Vous pouvez y aller, sourit Severus.

-Bonne journée, Severus ! s'exclamèrent les enfants

Hermione et Harry se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et suivirent de près Draco et Neville qui sortaient ouvertement du bureau de Severus. Ils avaient convenu de ce plan d'action pour ne pas qu'on relie Harry à Severus. Il fallait que le maître de Potions maintienne son personnage et parler aimablement et régulièrement avec le Survivant et une Née Moldue n'était pas pour l'aider. La cape d'invisibilité - que Sirius avait formellement authentifié comme étant celle de James Potter - était entrée en jeu pour garder encore plus secrète les bonnes relations entre Harry, Hermione et Severus. Neville, quant à lui, restait un Sang Pur et ce n'était pas un problème pour lui pour rencontrer ouvertement Severus.

ooooo

Minerva McGonagall était franchement agacée alors qu'elle arriva sur Diagon Alley.

Lorsqu'elle avait prévenu Albus qu'elle devait s'absenter ce samedi matin-là, elle avait eu droit à un véritable interrogatoire en règle sur qui elle allait voir et pourquoi. Elle s'était retenue fortement de l'envoyer balader et avait pu lui livrer un mensonge convainquant - quelques accords à donner pour effectuer des travaux chez elle - et quitter le bureau sans lâcher une seule phrase déplacée. Mais avant de quitter l'école, elle avait senti quelque chose tirailler sa magie - de par sa condition d'Animagus, elle était plus à l'écoute de celle-ci - et fit une petite vérification. Elle fut abasourdie de voir qu'elle avait quelques sorts de surveillance accrochés à ses vêtements. Outrée, elle avait été à deux doigts de faire demi-tour pour cracher ses quatre vérités à ce vieil hurluberlu mais elle respira profondément pour se calmer et préféra se débarrasser rapidement de ses invités indésirables.

Alors qu'elle parcourait l'allée Sorcière, elle salua quelques anciens élèves qui la reconnurent d'un signe de tête et s'enfonça dans le quartier magique. Elle entra dans un petit salon de thé où elle avait rendez-vous et se commanda une savoureuse tasse de thé qui acheva de la détendre.

-Madame McGonagall ? fit la serveuse

-Oui, c'est moi, fit Minerva

-J'ai une lettre pour vous, sourit la serveuse.

-Merci, déclara Minerva.

La jeune femme s'éloigna. Minerva termina sa tasse avant d'ouvrir le pli. Mais elle sentit une sensation désagréable au niveau de son nombril et se maudit en se sentant partir autre part. Elle atterrit en position assise dans un salon totalement inconnu.

-Bienvenue au manoir Black, fit une voix amusée.

-SIRIUS BLACK ! rugit Minerva en se redressant

Mais un vertige la prit et elle se mit à chanceler.

-Doucement ! s'exclama Sirius en se rapprochant elle. Ne tombez surtout pas dans les pommes.

Vaincue, Minerva se rassit et Sirius s'empressa de lui servir une tasse de thé pour la lui mettre entre les mains. Pas rassuré pour un sou, l'homme fit quand même apporter une potion contre la nausée au cas où. La femme prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

-Sirius Black, gronda doucement Minerva.

-Oui professeur ? papillonna Sirius

-Redressez-vous quand je vous parle ! tonna Minerva

-Oui, madame ! sursauta Sirius en se rasseyant sur sa chaise

-Puis-je savoir à quoi vous avez pensé en me faisant prendre un Portkey sans me le faire savoir ? gronda Minerva

-Votre demande de discrétion, répondit tout naturellement Sirius. Si même vous, vous ne saviez pas où nous allions nous rencontrer, qui aurait pu vous suivre ?

Minerva dut concéder ce point.

-Passons, soupira Minerva. Je suis ici pour vous parler très sérieusement.

-Je vous écoute, fit Sirius.

-Je suis inquiète pour Harry, avoua Minerva en soupirant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, surpris

-Vous savez, j'étais là quand Albus a déposé Harry sur le pas de la porte de sa dernière famille, déclara Minerva. Je les avais observé pendant toute une journée et j'étais sûre d'une chose, ils n'auraient jamais été une bonne famille pour Harry.

Comprenant que la femme avait besoin de se confier, Sirius décida de fermer son clapet.

-J'ai fait part de ma désapprobation à Albus, poursuivit Minerva. Je lui ai dit qu'Harry ne serait jamais aimé par cette famille. Je lui ai révélé les confidences de Lily Evans à propos de sa sœur qui détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. Je savais qu'ils allaient mal prendre le fait d'élever un Sorcier. Mais non. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Pire, il a simplement déposé Harry sur le pas de la porte, sans même prendre le temps de le leur confier proprement, de discuter avec eux pour savoir comment ils comptaient l'élever, rien. J'ai vraiment été terriblement inquiète et j'ai harcelé Albus pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il me répondait toujours qu'il allait bien mais je voulais le vérifier par moi-même. Alors j'ai demandé son adresse, vu que je m'étais aperçue qu'il avait effacé cette information de mon esprit. Que je l'ai demandé ou pas, je m'en souviens plus mais je l'ai harcelé pour obtenir cette information. Quand il fut clair qu'il allait rien de dire, j'ai cherché directement l'information au Ministère. Et j'ai découvert que le président du Magenmagot lui-même avait interdit la circulation de l'adresse d'Harry, même au service de l'Enfance, pourtant soumis à un serment magique.

Minerva but une gorgée de thé et la savoura longuement.

-J'ai dû me résoudre à attendre son arrivée à Hogwarts, soupira Minerva. Je n'ai même pas su qu'Harry avait envoyé une lettre pour l'aider à faire ses achats pour la rentrée, je l'ai su en lisant le journal ! Pourtant, j'avais insisté pour être celle qui introduirait Harry dans notre monde mais il avait préféré envoyer Severus qui pourtant avait montré son aversion pour le Survivant, le fils de James. J'ai laissé passer et j'ai attendu le banquet de la rentrée. Quand il s'est avancé pour mettre le Sorting Hart … Merlin, il avait beau avoir les traits de James, jamais je n'avais vu d'enfant aussi fin que lui ! Il avait les traits creusés, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu assez à manger. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Au lieu de suivre la route de ses parents, il a été réparti à Ravenclaw. Au lieu d'être exubérant, j'ai découvert un garçon calme à la limite de la timidité. En fait, j'avais sous les yeux le physique de James et l'esprit de Lily. Et puis j'ai noté le comportement bizarre d'Albus. Cette tentative de se rapprocher d'Harry pendant les vacances de fin d'année, celle d'emmener Harry au bal du Ministère. Il a protégé le jeune Weasley de toute punition alors qu'il faisait des pieds et des mains pour devenir son ami. Et puis la fin de l'année …

-Que s'est-il passé ? ne put s'empêcher Sirius

Severus avait mentionné que Dumbledore avait fait une nouvelle tentative pour atteindre Harry à la fin de l'année scolaire mais qu'il avait réglé le problème. L'homme ne s'était pas étendu sur l'événement mais il semblait que Sirius allait avoir plus de détails avec son ancien professeur.

-Albus avait décidé de cacher dans l'école la Pierre Philosophale de Nicolas Flamel, raconta Minerva. Pour prendre sur le fait les petits plaisantins qui essaieraient d'aller dans le couloir où elle était cachée, car Albus avait prévenu toute l'école qu'il ne fallait pas aller là « sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances », Severus a placé une alarme à l'entrée du couloir. A la fin de l'année, l'alarme a sonné et Severus, en allant vérifier, est tombé sur Ronald Weasley devant la salle commune des Ravenclaw. Il a été odieux avec Severus qui me l'a amené et il est reparti avec deux cents points en moins, trois mois de retenues et un devoir à rendre pour la rentrée qu'Albus n'a pas pu annuler cette fois. Pour parfaire le tout, je l'ai ramené dans sa salle commune. J'ai pris soin d'annoncer à toute la maison qu'il avait fait perdre deux cents points et je suis partie pour qu'il explique calmement son exploit.

-Vous me surprenez, déclara Sirius, admiratif.

-J'avais mes raisons, balaya Minerva. Quand je suis revenue dans mon bureau où j'avais demandé à Severus de m'attendre, il m'a raconté que le jeune Weasley lui avait dit qu'il tentait de prévenir Harry Potter que Quirell était en train de voler la Pierre Philosophale.

-Quirell ? demanda Sirius

-L'ancien professeur de Défense, répondit Minerva. Severus et moi avons compris que c'était Albus qui avait révélé à ce gamin mal élevé la présence de la Pierre dans l'école. Mais ce qui m'a intrigué, c'était le fait qu'il ait estimé qu'Harry, un enfant de onze ans, soit la personne la plus qualifiée pour arrêter un adulte. Pas un professeur, non, un gamin. Et vu son intelligence, Weasley n'avait jamais pu penser à cette idée tout seul.

-Dumbledore ? osa penser Sirius

-Je le crains, avoua Minerva. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est quand Albus a appris pour vos vacances.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Sirius

-Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il vous avait ordonné de ramener Harry chez les Dursley qui sont, j'ai supposé, sa dernière famille, fit Minerva. Et qu'à la place, vous seriez parti à l'autre bout du monde. Surtout, ce qu'il m'a le plus surprise, c'est le fait qu'il vous en veuille vraiment et qu'il compte se venger.

-Se venger ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Oui, confirma Minerva.

-Pourquoi m'en parler que maintenant ? demanda finalement Sirius

-A cause de ce que je viens d'apprendre, déclara Minerva. Cet été, j'ai demandé à une connaissance de se renseigner sur les Dursley et elle m'a envoyé ses résultats. Elle a découvert que peu avant la rentrée en première année d'Harry, les Dursley avaient jugé coupables d'esclavage moderne, d'abus sur mineur et d'autres faits déplaisants sur la personne de leur neveu. Les journaux Moldus ne disaient que les initiales de l'enfant, H.P., mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Visiblement, les Dursley sont tous en prison et pour longtemps et ça, Albus n'a pas l'air de le savoir. Vous étiez au courant ?

Sirius était embêté. Avec un peu d'observation, Minerva McGonagall avait mis le doigt sur le secret d'Harry. Or, si elle l'avait découvert, d'autres pouvaient faire le lien.

-Qui sait ce que vous venez de me dire ? demanda Sirius

-Severus est au courant de mes soupçons sur Albus, répondit Minerva. Je connais Filius et je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose à propos d'Harry.

Peut-être deux professeurs à leurs côtés, présuma Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision seul de mettre Minerva dans le secret. Il fallait qu'il demande conseil.

-Pardonnez-moi professeur, je reviens dans quelques minutes, sourit Sirius. Si vous désirez quelque chose, appelez Kreattur, il se fera un plaisir de vous servir pendant mon absence.

Minerva acquiesça et Sirius partit dans son bureau. Il se précipita vers sa cheminée et jeta une pincée de poudre de Cheminette avant de passer la tête.

_-Sirius ?!_ s'étonna Augusta

-Ouf, vous êtes là ! soupira Sirius. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

_-Pourquoi ?_ demanda Augusta

-Minerva McGonagall est dans mon salon, annonça Sirius. Et elle a découvert que les Dursley étaient tous en prison.

_-Merlin !_ jura Augusta. _J'arrive immédiatement. Poussez-vous ! _

Sirius recula prestement pour laisser passer Augusta. Celle-ci épousseta rapidement sa tenue et se redressa.

-Allons donc, relevez-vous ! houspilla Augusta. Et menez-moi à elle !

Sirius obéit aussitôt et l'invita à entrer dans le salon. Surprise, Minerva se leva précipitamment de son siège.

-Augusta ?! s'étonna Minerva. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-Je ne pensais pas venir ici pour une raison aussi grave, déclara Augusta en fusillant du regard Sirius. Nous en reparlerons, jeune homme !

-Oui madame, répondit Sirius d'une petite voix.

-Je te félicite, rit Minerva. Jamais il n'a eu une attitude aussi penaude avec moi !

-Il faut savoir s'y prendre avec les jeunes, déclara Augusta avec un air suffisant. Mais ne parlons pas de cela. Sirius m'a dit que tu savais que les Dursley étaient en prison ?

-Oui, répondit Minerva. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu es concernée.

-Au moins, vous avez tenu votre langue, Sirius, commenta Augusta.

-Je préfère ne pas tendre le bâton pour qu'on me frappe, merci, grinça Sirius. Vous savez comment il peut être saoulant …

-Et vous aussi, cassa Augusta. Minerva, tu viens de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage terrible. Et tout tourne autour du jeune Harry Potter. Qu'es-tu prête à faire pour lui ? Et sois franche parce que si j'apprends que tu m'as menti aujourd'hui, je te promets que notre longue amitié ne te protégera pas de ma fureur !

-Je suis prête à tout pour protéger Harry, déclara fermement Minerva. Je n'ai pas pu le retirer de la garde de ses tuteurs et Merlin sait que j'ai tout fait pour prendre de ses nouvelles toutes ses années mais aujourd'hui, je suis là !

-Bien, fit Augusta, satisfaite. Est-ce que Dumbledore peut savoir ce que tu penses ?

-Je suis une Occlumens accomplie, assura Minerva.

-Nous vérifierons cela, fit Augusta. Tu vas rentrer à l'école, je te recontacterai très vite. En attendant, n'attire pas l'attention de Dumbledore sur toi et ne dis rien à Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Minerva

-Harry reste un enfant, souligna Augusta. Et il est entouré de trois gamins particulièrement attentionnés quand il s'agit de leur ami. Ils seront mis au courant en temps et en heure.

-Très bien, fit Minerva. Alors je vais y aller.

-Passe une bonne journée Minerva, fit Augusta.

-Toi aussi, sourit Minerva. Sirius, merci de m'avoir reçu.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Sirius. A la prochaine !

Augusta attendit que Minerva soit parti avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Elle lui lança un regard si noir qu'il se ratatina sur place.

-Vous savez que vous avez un regard aussi terrifiant que celui de Severus ? couina Sirius

-J'espère bien, déclara fraîchement Augusta. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Minerva a toujours été considérée comme étant totalement fidèle à Dumbledore !

-Je sais, soupira Sirius. Mais elle a demandé à me voir sans que l'école soit au courant. J'ai suivi mon instinct.

-Votre instinct aura dû vous signaler qu'il fallait prévenir quelqu'un de ce que vous faisiez ! grinça Augusta

-Mais je vous ai appelé ! protesta Sirius

-Avant votre rencontre ! leva les yeux au ciel Augusta

-Vu comme ça, grimaça Sirius.

-Je vais prévenir Severus pour qu'il vienne ce soir chez moi, ainsi que Narcissa et Lucius, prévint Augusta. Vous nous raconterez vos exploits. Et nous déciderons quoi faire de Minerva. Ne soyez pas en retard.

-Je n'oserais pas, murmura Sirius alors qu'elle empruntait la cheminée.

ooooo

-Filius, un mot je vous prie, interpella Albus.

Le petit professeur se retourna vers le directeur et marcha à ses côtés.

-Un problème, Albus ? demanda Filius

-Tout d'abord, je voulais vous féliciter pour vos enchantements pour Halloween, déclara Albus.

-Merci, sourit Filius.

-Ils étaient de toute beauté cette année, fit Albus.

-J'étais particulièrement inspiré, avoua Filius. Mais je pense que vous ne vouliez pas me parler de mes performances, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, avoua Albus. Je me suis aperçu qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas assisté au banquet. Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Il n'était pas le seul, fit remarquer Filius. Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger n'étaient pas présents également. Ils m'avaient prévenu qu'ils ne viendraient pas et je leur ai fait porter leur repas dans la salle commune.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus. Il s'agissait de la célébration de la chute de Voldemort ! C'est le jour où Harry Potter l'a vaincu ! C'est la fête du Survivant !

-Peut-être, déclara Filius, sceptique. Mais Halloween est avant tout la fête des Morts ! Harry m'a avoué qu'il ne tenait pas à participer à ces célébrations puisque tout le monde oubliait que le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween, ses parents avaient été assassinés et qu'il était devenu orphelin.

-Mais il ne se souvient pas d'eux ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Albus

-Mais la perte d'êtres chers fait toujours mal, déclara fermement Filius.

Albus ne pensait pas qu'Harry ressente le besoin d'être triste pour ses parents. Et il ne pensait pas que les Dursley l'aient laissé s'apitoyer sur le sort de ses défunts parents.

-Vous auriez dû le forcer à se rendre dans la Grande Salle, protesta Albus.

-Je ne crois pas, non, déclara fraîchement Filius. J'ai moi aussi perdu des personnes pendant la guerre. Je peux comprendre qu'on puisse ne pas vouloir faire la fête le jour où ses parents sont morts, Albus.

Le directeur se tut, mouché.

-Si c'est tout, Albus, je vais retourner à mon bureau, fit Filius. Bonne journée.

-Oui, bonne journée, fit distraitement Albus.

Le petit professeur s'éloigna au plus vite, gardant dans un coin de sa tête l'attitude étrange du directeur.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Panique à bord**_

_La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte.  
__Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde !_

Ces mots étaient dans la bouche de tous les élèves. Quelques jours après Halloween, la chatte d'Argus Rusard, le concierge, avait été retrouvée pétrifiée dans un couloir et le message écrit au-dessus d'elle avec de la peinture devant passer pour du sang. Le premier sur la scène, Ron Weasley, avait failli se faire agresser par Rusard qui était arrivé quelques instants après lui sur les lieux. Dumbledore avait renvoyé les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives mais les rumeurs avaient aussitôt couru.

-Les années supérieures parlent de la Chambre des Secrets, révéla Hermione dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Oncle Severus pourra nous en dire plus, suggéra Draco.

-C'est sûr, fit Harry. Mais papa va nous gronder si on va maintenant le voir.

-Au pire, on pourra chercher à la bibliothèque, proposa Hermione.

-Avec la totalité de l'école ? ironisa Neville. Tu seras loin d'être la seule à y avoir pensé.

-Oh, ça va, bouda Hermione.

-On fait quoi alors ? demanda Draco

-On attend, décida Harry. De toute façon, on le saura bien assez tôt.

Ils eurent la réponse lorsque Ron Weasley, dans un moment de courage exceptionnel, osa demander au professeur McGonagall ce qu'était la Chambre des Secrets. Les lèvres pincées, l'Animagus raconta que d'après la légende, la Chambre des Secrets serait une pièce secrète construite par Salazar Slytherin. A son départ, le fondateur y aurait caché une créature censée pouvoir chasser toute personne n'étant pas digne d'être à l'école.

-Je croyais que le monstre de Slytherin devait tuer tous les Mudblood ?! ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Ron

-Mr Weasley ! rugit Minerva. Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel langage dans ma salle de classe, et encore moins de la part d'un Gryffindor ! Vingt points en moins et une retenue ! Je saurais vous faire passer cette détestable habitude !

Le roux ne se cacha même pas pour bouder ouvertement devant ce qu'il croyait être une nouvelle injustice.

-C'est pas juste ! grogna Ron

-Désirez-vous une autre retenue ? susurra Minerva

-Non, murmura Ron.

-Alors je vous conseille de vous taire, fit Minerva.

La majorité de la classe Gryffindor Ravenclaw ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le professeur McGonagall faisait une chasse assidue aux élèves irrespectueux. Ainsi, chaque insulte était punie de vingt points en moins et d'une retenue. Au fil des jours, les élèves firent davantage attention à leur langage et de plus en plus de professeurs suivaient son exemple, même Severus Snape de temps à autre. Bien entendu, celui qui se faisait le plus punir restait Ron Weasley qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

-Maintenant que cette parenthèse est terminée, reprenons le cours, fit Minerva …

ooooo

-Devine ce que je viens d'apprendre, fit Narcissa en entrant dans le salon où s'était réfugié son mari.

-Comment vider mes coffres ? tenta Lucius

-Lucius ! protesta Narcissa

-Je plaisante, ma douce, sourit Lucius. Je t'écoute.

-Le Ministre de la Magie compte une nouvelle fois inviter les héritiers au bal de la nouvelle année, annonça Narcissa.

-Draco n'ira pas, affirma Lucius.

-C'est évident, balaya Narcissa. Tout comme Neville et Harry. Mais nous devons quand même nous y rendre. Or, je ne tiens pas à les laisser seuls un soir pareil. Severus sera sûrement coincé à l'école et Augusta et Sirius devront se rendre au bal avec nous.

-Tu as une idée ? demanda Lucius. Parce que nous pouvons faire la même chose que l'an dernier, les laisser à l'école.

-Nous l'avons fait parce qu'Harry n'avait aucune raison valable de quitter l'école, rappela Narcissa. Non, je pensais demander à Helen et John Granger de les garder tous les trois.

-Il faudrait voir avec les autres et avec eux mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée, réfléchit Lucius.

-Un problème de réglé, s'exclama Narcissa. Bien, je te laisse, je dois réarranger notre calendrier mondain et voir quel bal je vais organiser.

-Fais donc, ma chérie, fit Lucius en l'embrassant tendrement.

ooooo

-Tu sais, tu aurais pu faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddicht, sourit Neville.

-Pas sans Harry, assura Draco.

Le groupe quitta le terrain de Quiddicht où le match Gryffindor Ravenclaw venait de se terminer. Durant l'été, à la suggestion de Severus, Harry avait fait des examens complémentaires. Les Médicomages de la clinique de Black Rose avaient appris au père et au fils que les anciennes blessures d'Harry se résorbaient parfaitement bien mais que la pratique intensive de sport magique était toujours proscrite. Cependant, devant la mine triste du petit garçon, ils lui avaient quand même permis d'enfin voler sur un balai de manière plus régulière et aussi et surtout d'apprendre les bases du Quiddicht. Le brun s'était révélé être particulièrement doué et il était vraiment dommage qu'il doive attendre encore pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quiddicht de sa maison. Draco, qui avait également caressé l'espoir d'entrer également dans l'équipe, avait préféré attendre que son ami soit prêt. Neville préférait avoir les deux pieds sur terre et Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'engouement des Sorciers pour ce sport.

Le quatuor rentra tranquillement à l'école avec le gros des élèves. Ils dînèrent sans problème tout en rejouant le match mais finalement, ils furent dérangés.

-Salut Harry, fit une voix honnie.

-Weasley, grogna Harry. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais te dire bonjour, vu qu'on ne s'est pas vu aujourd'hui, sourit Ginny.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher, rappela Hermione.

-Si, contra Ginny.

-Non, miss Weasley, affirma une nouvelle voix.

La rousse se retourna pour se retrouver face au professeur Flitwick.

-Trente points en moins et une retenue pour ne pas avoir obéi aux consignes de deux professeurs, annonça Filius. Et je vous prierais de rejoindre votre table, maintenant.

-Mais je mangeais avec Luna ! protesta Ginny

-Dois-je vous enlever à nouveau des points et vous donner une autre retenue pour mensonge flagrant ? leva un sourcil Filius

-Non, balbutia Ginny.

-Bien, fit Filius. Vous pouvez partir alors.

La petite rousse se carapata aussitôt.

-Tout va bien, Mr Potter ? demanda Filius

-Oui, merci professeur, sourit Harry.

-Je vous surveillais depuis la table des professeurs, avoua sans honte Filius. Quand j'ai vu la jeune Weasley se déplacer vers vous, j'ai pressenti qu'elle voudrait vous approcher. Prévenez-moi si elle tente autre chose.

-Oui, professeur, répondit Harry.

Le professeur s'éloigna et comme Hermione ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle emballa rapidement plusieurs desserts et poussa les trois garçons à quitter la Grande Salle.

-Elle est sans gêne ! éclata Draco quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre

-Elle se fiche totalement des ordres des professeurs, commenta Neville. Et semble prête à mentir pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir plus se méfier d'elle que de son frère, réfléchit Hermione.

-Tu penses ? interrogea Harry

-J'ai quelques connaissances chez les Gryffindor, déclara Hermione. D'après Parvati Patil, la Weasley crie déjà sur tous les toits qu'elle sera la nouvelle lady Potter.

-Qui, elle ? s'étouffa Harry. Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire !

-Et je pense qu'oncle Severus aura son mot à dire aussi, sourit Draco. Tiens donc, tu aurais finalement ta folle hystérique ?

-Crois-moi, je m'en passerais bien, grommela Harry. Je pense que je vais en parler avec papa.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Parce que je pense que cette histoire va aller loin, soupira Harry. Personne ne s'est permis de me harceler comme ça, un peu grâce à vous d'ailleurs. Mais elle, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. En plus, elle insiste.

-Je pense que tu as raison, fit Hermione. J'ai parlé quelques fois avec Luna qui a plusieurs cours avec elle et il semblerait qu'elle ait les mêmes manières que son frère. Travail bâclé, distraite en cours … Elle a même tenté d'insulter les Slytherin mais Severus l'a remise à sa place.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, fit Draco. J'ai entendu de jolies rumeurs comme quoi cette rouquine serait le nouveau souffre-douleur de parrain.

-Bien fait pour elle, sourit Harry.

Les quatre enfants partirent sur des idées démoniaques sur ce qu'ils feraient aux Weasley.

ooooo

La rumeur bruissait lourdement le lendemain du match. Un élève avait été retrouvé figé. Un Gryffindor.

-Et ça devrait nous étonner ? fit Draco

Les quelques Gryffindor qui l'avaient entendu le fusillèrent du regard.

-Vous voulez dire que ça vous étonne que Creevey, qui mettait son nez dans les affaires qui ne le concernait pas, et surtout celles des Gryffindor, se soit fait attaqué ? poursuivit Draco. Soyez gentil, arrêtez d'être aussi hypocrite ! Soit, c'est un élève mais ne venez surtout pas nous dire que ça ne vous soulage pas qu'il ne soit plus là pour fureter partout !

Bon nombre d'élèves baissèrent la tête, honteux, car ce que venait de dire Draco était vrai. En vrai paparazzi, Colin Creevey avait réussi à se mettre à dos une bonne partie de l'école. Après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par Hermione, Neville et Draco, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour oublier de demander la permission de prendre des photos pour mitrailler à tout va. La seule exception restait quand même concernant Harry, qu'il n'approchait pas à moins de trente mètres.

Mais alors que tout le monde avait rêvé d'étrangler le petit garçon de première année, seul le quatuor avait remarqué que le petit garçon faisait tout cela sous une influence néfaste et totalement rousse. Une épine dans le pied d'Harry nommée Ginny Weasley.

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de Draco.

-Je pense qu'ils ont compris, fit Hermione.

-J'espère bien, renifla Draco en reprenant place.

Ce fut dans un silence pesant que le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula. Les élèves allèrent en cours et les professeurs eurent un peu de mal à dissiper l'angoisse qui commençait à se répandre parmi les plus jeunes.

-Nous ne savons pas ce qui a causé ça, soupira Severus alors que le quatuor était venu se réfugier chez lui ce soir-là. La seule chose que nous sachions, c'est que ça fige les êtres vivants comme les fantômes.

-Les fantômes ?! sursautèrent les enfants

-Oui, répondit Severus. Le fantôme de Gryffindor était présent sur les lieux et il ne bougeait plus quand on l'a trouvé.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui peut figer ? demanda Neville

-A peu près tout et n'importe quoi, soupira Severus. Potions, plantes, sortilèges … La magie peut tout faire. Nous sommes dans une impasse.

-C'est quoi l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall n'en nous a pas beaucoup dit.

-Elle s'est simplement contenté de vous raconter la légende, déclara Severus. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait faire.

-Mais il y a plus, c'est ça, comprit Neville.

-Cette légende aura pu rester dans l'oubli s'il y a environ cinquante ans, le même type de messages n'avait pas fleuri sur les murs de l'école, révéla Severus. Et il y a eu une élève de tué.

-Qui ? fit Hermione

-Une certaine Mimi Geignarde, sourit Severus.

-Le fantôme des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ? sursauta Hermione

-Exact, répondit Severus.

-On lui a demandé ce qui l'avait tué ? demanda Harry

-Je ne sais pas, fit Severus.

-On pourra le faire ? demanda Neville

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Severus. Mais je serais plus rassuré si je venais avec vous.

-Et tu nous mettras une retenue si quelqu'un nous surprend, ricana Draco.

-Tu sais que je pourrais t'en mettre une sans ça, susurra Severus. Par contre, tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour te justifier auprès de ta mère.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Draco grimaçait. Narcissa n'était guère conciliante sur les bêtises et le blond était bien placé pour le savoir. Beaucoup pensait que c'était Lucius qui était le plus dur mais Narcissa, à sa manière, savait se montrer sans en avoir l'air plus ferme dans ses punitions.

-Peut-on y aller maintenant ? demanda Hermione

-Les autres professeurs sont sur le pied de guerre, grimaça Severus. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment vous aider, surtout que je suis censé surveiller les cachots.

-Tu aurais dû nous dire qu'on t'empêchait de faire ton travail, reprocha Harry.

-Il y a d'autres moyens de savoir ce qui se passe dans les couloirs de cette école, sourit mystérieusement Severus. Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas besoin d'y être présent physiquement pour surprendre des petits chenapans comme vous.

-Eh ! protestèrent les quatre enfants

-Ce n'est pas tout mais il serait temps de rentrer dans votre salle commune, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder, déclara Severus.

-On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ? geignit Harry

-Tu sais parfaitement que j'aurais adoré vous garder ici, soupira Severus en enlaçant Harry. Mais nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore sur nous.

-Mais quand même … souffla Harry.

Severus ne se gêna pas pour soulever Harry dans ses bras pour lui offrir le câlin qu'il réclamait à mi mot. Sa première année où il pouvait voir son père sans pour autant se précipiter dans ses bras lui avait fait comprendre que dès qu'il pouvait, il devait demander sa rasade d'amour qu'il ne lui refusait jamais. Ses amis, sans qu'il ne dise un mot, avait compris qu'il en avait besoin et c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

-Allez, fit Severus. Hermione, Harry, mettez la cape. Je vais raccompagner Neville et Draco.

Ce fut dans un silence lourd qu'ils retournèrent chez les Ravenclaw.

ooooo

-Il paraît que Lockhart compte ouvrir un club de Duel, annonça Blaise Zabini.

Draco leva un sourcil tandis que Neville s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille.

Pendant l'été, il était devenu évident pour Augusta, Narcissa et Lucius que le quatuor devait élargir ses horizons. En termes clairs, Augusta leur avait ordonné de se faire des amis dans les autres maisons. Lucius avait toutefois conseillé que seuls Draco et Neville s'approchent pour le moment des Slytherin, étant une maison très portée sur les apparences. Peut-être que plus tard, Harry, en tant que Survivant, et Hermione, Née Moldue, pourraient entrer sans crainte chez les Vert et Argent, mais pour l'instant, ce serait vu comme une provocation. Il avait donc été décidé qu'Harry et Hermione iraient chez les Hufflepuff. Suite à l'histoire avec les Weasley, tout le monde avait convenu qu'Harry ne devait pas se rendre chez les Gryffindor et Hermione, qui avait déjà des contacts dans cette maison, était chargée de s'infiltrer chez les Lions.

-Pourquoi un club ? demanda Neville. C'est pas avec la qualité de ses cours qu'il peut se permettre de dire qu'il est bon pour ça.

-Tu as une dent contre Lockhart ? s'étonna Daphnée Greengrass. Il a l'air pourtant de t'aimer.

-Il fait ça surtout parce que nous sommes très proches d'Harry, bougonna Neville. Crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passé.

-Donc, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Blaise

-Que si on me donnait le choix, j'apprendrais plus avec mes parents qu'avec lui, renifla Draco.

-Ou sinon, ajouta Neville, c'est mieux d'engager un Auror, formé pour le Duel, ou de demander à Flitwick pour tenir le club.

-Vous avez noté ça aussi ? sourit Millicent Bulstrode

-C'est juste évident, sourit Théodore Nott. Qui veut y assister ?

-Je crois que personne n'a envie d'y aller, fit Millicent.

-Sauf que le premier cours est obligatoire pour toute l'école, annonça Blaise.

-Pardon ? sursauta Draco. On va être obligé d'assister à cette mascarade ?

-C'est juste pour un soir, consola Théo.

-Peut-être, grogna Neville. Mais ça sera une soirée de perdue pour rien. Je pense que nous tous avons d'autres projets pour nous occuper.

-Tout ça pour nous apprendre à nous protéger de ce qui attaque les élèves, se désola Blaise.

-Comment, en souriant ? railla Neville

-On verra bien, haussa des épaules Tracy Davies.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que les Ravenclaw ne retournent dans leurs chambres.

ooooo

-Un club de Duel ? s'étonna Harry en apercevant l'affiche dans le hall

-Vu l'affiche, je crains qu'il ne soit dirigé par Lockhart, commenta Hermione à ses côtés.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, se renfrogna Harry.

-C'est obligatoire, se désola Hermione.

-Alors il va falloir que je me cache, décida Harry. Lockhart tient à ce que je me serve de ma célébrité, alors que je ne veux pas.

-Utilise ta cape, proposa Hermione pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune.

-Trop dangereux, refusa Harry. Il y aura trop de monde et ça sera difficile de se déplacer. En plus, tu as dit que c'était obligatoire et si on ne me voit pas, je risque un entretien avec le directeur.

-Mauvaise idée, donc, grimaça Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se mettra dans un coin.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

-Salut Harry, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux compères se retournèrent et découvrir des Gryffindor de première et de deuxième année avec à leur tête Ron Weasley. Hermione allait s'en prendre au roux mais Harry la calma rapidement en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Bonjour, fit Harry.

-On allait faire quelques parties de jeux normaux, sourit Dean Thomas. Ça vous dirait de venir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Harry. Hermione ?

-OK, sourit Hermione.

Tout le groupe se dirigea donc vers la tour des Gryffindor. Pendant qu'Hermione discutait tranquillement avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui, sous leurs airs frivoles, restaient de conversation sympathique, Harry prenait bien soin de ne discuter qu'avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, tous deux connaissant le monde Moldu, tout en excluant Ron Weasley, qui n'y connaissait strictement rien.

La salle commune des Rouge et Or était bien moins agressive que ce qu'ils auraient cru. Les couleurs n'étaient pas flashy ce qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse. Fauteuils, canapés et tables de travail étaient disséminés dans la pièce, permettant aux élèves de faire beaucoup de choses tous ensembles.

Le groupe s'installa dans un coin. Harry prit place entre les deux garçons qu'il trouvait très sympathique et surtout qui ne tenaient pas compte de sa soi-disant célébrité dans le monde Sorcier. Weasley s'était retrouvé très embêté et avait dû se rabattre sur un canapé avec sa sœur. Hermione s'était assise entre les filles.

-C'est pas mal ici, sourit Harry.

-Tu trouves ? fit Dean. Merci.

-Vos chambres se trouvent où ? demanda Hermione

-A l'étage, répondit Parvati. Nous avons un dortoir par année.

-Un dortoir ? s'étonna Hermione

-Pas vous ? s'étonna Lavande

-Nous avons des chambres individuelles mais les salles d'eau en commun, expliqua Harry.

-La chance ! soupira Seamus. C'est super pour ne pas entendre les ronfleurs, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

-Je ne ronfle pas ! beugla Ron

-Evidemment, tu peux t'entendre ronfler pendant que tu dors, railla Dean.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Je croyais qu'on était venu pour jouer, fit remarquer Harry. Tu as quoi comme jeu ?

-Monopoly, fit Dean. Et quelques autres …

-On va tous les apporter, proposa Seamus. On choisira ensemble.

-Bonne idée, sourit Hermione.

Ils se décidèrent pour une partie de Monopoly et comme le nombre maximum était de huit joueurs, les élèves de première année durent se contenter de regarder, sauf Ginny qui avait réussi à s'imposer grâce à son frère.

Dean et Hermione expliquèrent rapidement les règles aux autres.

-On fait des équipes ? proposa Seamus

-C'est vrai qu'il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant le couvre-feu, déclara Dean. T'en pense quoi ?

-Par équipe, la partie durera moins longtemps, avoua Hermione. Va pour les équipes, si les autres sont d'accord.

-Je veux me mettre avec Harry ! hurlèrent les Weasley

-Et je me mettrais avec Hermione, cassa Harry.

Dean et Seamus, d'un seul regard, décidèrent de se mettre ensemble, tout comme Lavande et Parvati. Un peu obligés, le frère et la sœur furent dans la même équipe.

La salle commune se remplit de rires et d'hurlements de rage. Alors que tous les autres apprenaient à jouer et s'amusaient des erreurs des uns et des autres, tous découvraient que les deux roux avaient un mauvais esprit de jeu. Quand quelque chose ne leur convenait pas, Ginny et Ron renversaient le plateau et après la troisième fois, Parvati avait collé les pièces au plateau, les empêchant de recommencer une nouvelle fois la partie. Le frère et la sœur contestaient chaque tour, ne se gênaient pas pour voler des cartes et des billets dans la caisse et n'hésitaient pas à insulter les autres, toutefois à voix basse après qu'Harry les ait fusillé du regard.

Ce furent Dean et Seamus qui gagnèrent la partie, talonnés de près par Hermione et Harry. Le groupe se tâtait pour commencer une nouvelle partie quand une voix les surprit.

-Bonsoir les enfants !

-Bonsoir professeur McGonagall ! répondirent les élèves

Depuis le début de l'année, en effet, la directrice des Gryffindor se rendait chaque soir à l'heure du couvre-feu dans la salle commune.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à voir des Ravenclaw ici, sourit Minerva.

-Nous jouions et nous n'avions pas vu l'heure, avoua Harry.

-Nous allions y aller, fit Hermione en se redressant.

-Mais on allait raccompagner Harry ! s'exclama Ron

-Vraiment ? fit Minerva. Les professeurs peuvent comprendre des élèves qui se dépêchent de rentrer dans leur salle commune mais personnellement, je ne tolèrerai pas que les élèves sous ma responsabilité sortent volontairement de la salle commune après le couvre-feu. Je me chargerai de raccompagner Miss Granger et Mr Potter.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! protesta Ron. C'est pas à une vieille comme vous de raccompagner le Survivant !

-Vous venez de gagner une nouvelle retenue et cents points en moins pour insultes à un professeur, lâcha Minerva dans un silence de mort.

-Vieille peau ! siffla Ginny

-Et je ne suis pas sourde, malgré ce que l'on dit, susurra Minerva. Une retenue pour vous aussi et cents points en moins pour vous aussi pour insultes envers un professeur, miss Weasley. Préfets, veuillez vous assurer que personne ne quitte la tour et demain matin, envoyez-moi tout élève qui voulait se promener dans les couloirs. Merci.

Les préfets hochèrent de la tête, comprenant aisément qu'une autre parole de travers déchainerait l'enfer sur leur maison.

-Miss Granger, Mr Potter, nous y allons, fit Minerva. Veuillez dire au revoir à vos amis.

Hermione et Harry saluèrent rapidement Lavande, Parvati, Dean et Seamus, se promettant une nouvelle partie de jeux Moldus, avant d'emboîter le pas au professeur. Celle-ci les mena très vite à leur salle commune et attendit qu'ils soient rentrés avant de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, où les directeurs de maison étaient réunis. Observant le placement des autres adultes, Minerva se plaça stratégiquement devant la reproduction des sabliers du hall, sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte.

-Si je vous ai demandé de venir maintenant, c'est pour mettre au point les nouvelles consignes de sécurité, annonça Albus.

-La dernière attaque a quand même eu il y a une semaine, fit remarquer Pomona Sprout. Vous auriez dû prendre des mesures beaucoup plus tôt !

-Et j'espère que vous vous êtes chargé de prévenir les parents du jeune Creevey, intervint Minerva.

-Oui, oui, balaya Albus. Que proposez-vous ?

Minerva étrécit le regard. Il lui faudrait vérifier si les parents avaient été effectivement prévenus que leur fils avait été pétrifié.

-Il semble impensable de laisser les préfets patrouiller dans les couloirs le soir, commença Filius.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Albus

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama Filius. Vous tenez à ce qu'il y ait d'autres victimes ? Surtout que ce seront les élèves qui les découvriraient en allant dans la Grande Salle !

-Vu comme ça, fit Albus.

-Nous devrions trouver immédiatement ce qui peut figer comme ça, déclara Minerva. Sinon, les élèves ne seront vraiment plus en sécurité.

-Certes, certes, fit Albus.

-Nous pourrions faire des rondes plus souvent, proposa Severus. Mais nous n'allons pas beaucoup dormir.

-C'est vrai, concéda Pomona. Je serais d'avis qu'on annule les rondes jusqu'à ce qu'on trouver ce qui nous attaque.

Les autres directeurs acquiescèrent.

-Nous ferons comme ça, capitula Albus.

Pendant les heures suivantes, ils mirent en place les nouvelles règles de sécurité. Ils décidèrent d'ordonner aux élèves de se rendre en cours par classe, d'être plus durs dans le respect du règlement notamment concernant le couvre-feu et d'autoriser les élèves qui se trouvent dans une autre salle commune que la leur après le couvre-feu de dormir sur place. Ils supprimèrent donc les rondes des préfets qui eurent plus de responsabilités envers les élèves les plus jeunes.

Ce fut bien après minuit qu'ils sortirent de la réunion.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Enfin à la maison**_

Les vacances de fin d'année étaient là. Les élèves étaient excités de pouvoir partir et comme à chaque début de vacances, le même cirque recommençait, c'est-à-dire que tout le monde courrait à droite et à gauche pour récupérer ses affaires.

-Salut Harry ! fit Ron en s'installant aux côtés d'Harry le matin du départ

-Ron, fit Harry. Un problème ?

-Non, pourquoi ? demanda Ron

-Parce que tu ne viens jamais t'asseoir à côté de moi d'habitude, fit remarquer Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, sourit Ron. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire une partie d'échecs tout à l'heure.

-Je prends le train, annonça Harry.

-Et pourquoi ? s'enflamma Ron

-Parce que je vais passer les fêtes avec mon parrain, répondit Harry.

-Je croyais que tu resterais à l'école comme l'an dernier, fronça des sourcils Ron.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas rentrer l'an dernier, s'irrita Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier devant toi, Weasley. Si ça te dérange, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Tu aurais dû rester avec moi ! rugit Ron

-Non, réfuta fermement Harry. Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances.

Agacé, Harry se leva de table et rejoignit un groupe de Ravenclaw plus âgés pour aller dans sa salle commune. Avec des gestes brusques, il termina ses bagages et ferma sa valise. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que ses amis n'arrivent.

-Il t'a vraiment mis sur les nerfs, déclara Neville en lui tendant quelques croissants.

-Pas qu'un peu, grogna Harry en acceptant les viennoiseries. Il pensait que j'allais rester avec lui ici !

-Il est gonflé ! s'exclama Draco

-On s'en fiche, coupa Hermione. Nous allons partir et ne plus le supporter pendant deux bonnes semaines !

Les garçons acquiescèrent et décidèrent de terminer eux aussi leurs bagages. A l'heure dite, tous les quatre descendirent prendre le train qui les conduirait à Londres.

Contrairement à l'été dernier, il n'y eut personne pour réclamer la garde d'Harry et les enfants se rendirent chez Augusta. De là, Hermione partit chez elle, non sans promettre qu'elle reverrait ses amis très souvent. Les garçons déposèrent leurs bagages dans leurs chambres et allèrent dîner avant d'aller se coucher.

Ce fut tard dans la nuit que Severus débarqua chez Lucius et Narcissa. Ces derniers, déjà couchés, furent surpris de voir leur ami se présenter chez eux aussi tard. Ils l'installèrent dans un salon avec une bonne tasse de thé.

-Severus ? fit Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Albus vient de finir de faire évacuer l'école, annonça Severus.

-Evacuer l'école ? releva Narcissa

-Les attaques de Miss Teigne et de Colin Creevey ont fait peur aux élèves et tous les élèves ont décidé de rentrer chez eux, expliqua Severus. Seuls les Weasley n'étaient pas rentrés.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Narcissa

-Les jumeaux font beaucoup de potions, répondit Severus. Ils ne peuvent pas en faire chez eux. Ils m'ont demandé l'accès à un laboratoire pour pouvoir travailler en toute sécurité. Comme ils m'ont clairement impressionné l'an dernier, j'ai accepté. Et d'après ce qu'ils ont sous-entendu, si leurs frère et sœur sont restés, c'est parce qu'ils croyaient qu'Harry allait rester cette année aussi à l'école.

-Sans même se renseigner au préalable ? siffla Lucius. Quels imbéciles !

-Mais maintenant, ils ne sont plus à l'école, fit Severus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa

-Je pense d'abord que Dumbledore voulait que les Weasley se rapprochent d'Harry, réfléchit Severus. Mais comme il a appris que trop tard qu'il ne serait pas à l'école, il n'a aucun intérêt d'avoir les deux derniers près de lui.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Lucius.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Severus, Dumbledore pense que quelqu'un a ensorcelé un endroit du château pour figer les gens.

-Ça me semble tiré par les cheveux, constata Lucius.

-Encore plus quand on sait que cet animal et ce Gryffindor ont été retrouvés à deux endroits totalement différents, commenta Severus.

-Donc il cache quelque chose, comprit Narcissa. Mais quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira Severus. En tout cas, puisque Dumbledore a renvoyé tout le monde chez lui, je vais en profiter pour faire des recherches. Un sort qui pétrifie rapidement et qui peut toucher les fantômes, ça ne doit pas courir les rues.

-Pourquoi un sort ? releva Narcissa. Tu as dit que les attaques ont eu lieu à des endroits différents. Pourquoi pas quelque chose de mobile, comme une plante ou un animal ?

-Pas bête, concéda Severus. Je jetterai un coup d'œil dans ces directions. Merci.

-Bien, fit Lucius. Maintenant que ce point a été éclairé, et si nous allions nous coucher ? Severus, ta chambre est toujours prête.

-Merci, sourit Severus.

Et ils partirent se coucher.

ooooo

Le quatuor se trouvait dans le jardin d'hiver des Malfoy où il avait un cours de Botanique avec Narcissa. Cela arrivait souvent que les enfants aient des cours particuliers pendant les vacances. Ce jour-là, la Botanique leur apprenait les différentes propriétés des plantes habituellement décoratives.

A la fin du cours, ils prirent une tasse de thé entourés de roses de toutes les couleurs.

-Severus m'a parlé d'un club de Duel, sourit Narcissa. Et si vous me racontiez ?

-C'était une vraie catastrophe, maman, fit Draco.

_Flash-back_

_Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés devant la Grande Salle pour l'ouverture du club de Duel. Beaucoup se demandaient qui pouvaient le diriger, n'ayant pas encore assimilé que vu que l'affiche était du pur Lockhart, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il en soit le responsable. _

_A vingt heures pile, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils découvrirent une longue estrade de Duel au fond de la salle. Ils se massèrent devant et aperçurent Gilderoy Lockhart s'avancer. _

_-Est-ce tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? cria-t-il_

_-Je m'en serais passé, grommela Harry. _

_A son corps défendant, le brun avait été tiré par ses trois amis pour assister au cours. Mais il faisait quand même tout pour que le professeur incompétent ne le voie pas. _

_-Bien, fit Gilderoy. Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui pour assister au premier cours de Duel de l'histoire d'Hogwarts. C'est pour moi un privilège et pour vous un honneur que d'avoir des cours donné par moi … _

_-Personnellement, si je devais prendre des cours de Duel avec quelqu'un, il ne serait même pas sur ma liste, renifla Draco. _

_-Tais-toi, Draco ! siffla Hermione_

_Le blond se mit à bouder. _

_-Pour m'assister, le professeur Snape s'est sportivement proposé, annonça Gilderoy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais en sorte de ne pas trop l'abîmer._

_-C'est toi qui risque d'être abîmé, sourit machiavéliquement Neville. _

_-Bien, fit Gilderoy. Nous allons vous faire une démonstration de Duel. _

_Les deux hommes se mirent en place. Ils se placèrent dos à dos puis firent le nombre de pas réglementaire avant de se retourner pour lancer la première attaque. Severus ne se gêna pas pour lancer un puissant sort de Désarmement et envoyer voltiger Gilderoy hors de la zone de combat. Ce dernier se releva, tout étourdi et récupéra rapidement sa baguette qui s'était envolée elle aussi. _

_-Bien, très bien, Severus, sourit Gilderoy. Mais, sans vouloir me vanter, je savais parfaitement ce que vous alliez faire et je me suis laissé faire … _

_Severus serra visiblement des dents et pour ceux qui le connaissaient, il était évidemment que ça le démangeait de faire payer à ce bouffon le fait de l'avoir appelé par son prénom devant toute l'école. _

_-Nous allons vous mettre deux par deux pour que vous vous entraîniez sur le sort de Désarmement, annonça Gilderoy. Mais avant, nous allons voir comment se débrouille des élèves. Tiens, pourquoi pas Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ? Allons, venez ici ! _

_-Je ne crois pas … protesta Severus. _

_-Ce fera un formidable duel ! coupa Gilderoy. En place, les garçons ! _

_Harry traîna des pieds pour se placer auprès de Severus. Ron, tout content, sautillait joyeusement aux côtés de Gilderoy Lockhart. Chaque professeur se pencha vers l'élève à leur côté. _

_-Méfie-toi, conseilla Severus. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée originale de Lockhart que de te faire faire un duel. _

_-Tu crois ? fit Harry_

_-Il faudrait que je puisse croiser le regard de cet imbécile, grogna Severus. _

_-Est-ce que je dois me méfier de Weasley ? demanda Harry_

_-Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire, même si Weasley ne semble pas très intelligent, rappela Severus. Dumbledore semble avoir beaucoup d'ascendant sur sa mère et il ne faut pas prendre de risques. _

_-D'accord, hocha de la tête Harry. _

_-Vas-y, sourit faiblement Severus. _

_-Merci papa, souffla Harry. _

_Les deux enfants se placèrent dos à dos et firent le nombre de pas réglementaire avant de se retourner. Mais des exclamations dans la foule avertit Harry qui ne se posa de questions et se jeta à terre. Un sort passa juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il roula sur le dos pour faire face à son adversaire et lui jeta une série de sorts. Il sourit à moitié en voyant le roux sautiller partout. Le brun en profita pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds et se mettre en position de combat. Weasley tenta de lancer d'autres sorts mais il était évident qu'il ne les maîtrisait pas et qu'il évaluait très mal sa cible. Harry faisait en sorte de ne pas se trouver sur leurs trajectoires et s'amusait à lui renvoyer des sorts de première année tirés de leurs contextes. Et puis soudain …_

_-_Serpensortia_ ! hurla Ron_

_Draco et Neville haussèrent des sourcils. _

_-Ce n'est pas un sort digne d'une famille « de la Lumière », commenta Neville. _

_-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione_

_-C'est à la limite de la magie dite noire, expliqua Draco. _

_-Comment vous le connaissez ? demanda Hermione_

_-On t'expliquera plus tard, coupa Draco. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. _

_Pendant que ses amis focalisaient leur attention sur le duel, Harry s'était figé. Alors que le serpent avançait vers lui, le brun se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre aux sifflements qu'il entendait. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il savait qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Severus l'avait découvert par hasard et l'avait mis en garde contre l'étroitesse d'esprit des Sorciers par rapport à ce don rare et depuis, il n'en parlait à personne. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui était très difficile de ne pas pouvoir calmer le serpent furieux. _

_-Reculez doucement, Mr Potter, déclara fermement Severus. _

_Soulagé, Harry obéit pour passer derrière l'homme qui se fit un devoir de faire disparaître l'animal. _

_-Une retenue et vingt points en moins pour vous, Mr Weasley, susurra Severus. Non content d'utiliser un sort que visiblement vous ne pouviez maîtriser, vous mettez volontairement en danger vos camarades ! Veuillez descendre de l'estrade, maintenant ! _

_-C'est pas juste ! cracha Ron. Pourquoi lui il a le droit d'utiliser tous les sorts qu'il veut ? _

_-Vous êtes incapable de voir que votre camarade n'a utilisé que des sorts de première année, renifla Severus. _

_Humilié, Ron descendit de l'estrade et partit bouder dans un coin. Harry, ne voulant pas combattre de nouveau, descendit aussi et alla rejoindre ses amis. Gilderoy étant encore sous le choc, Severus décida de clore la démonstration et rappela d'une voix sombre que les inscriptions au club se faisaient sur des parchemins placés dans chaque salle commune. _

_Fin Flash-back_

-Et c'est ça le professeur de Défense a engagé ? renifla Narcissa. Rassurez-moi, vous ne participez pas à cette mascarade ?

-Aucune chance, assura Harry. Je préfère apprendre avec de vrais professionnels.

-Je connais quelques tours, réfléchit Narcissa. Et puis, ça ne vous fera pas trop de mal de savoir vous défendre.

-Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les enfants

-Mais j'y pense, fit Hermione. Comment vous connaissez le sort que Weasley avait lancé ?

-C'est Lucius qui leur a montré, sourit Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

La blonde lança un regard vers Harry qui acquiesça.

-Pour ça, fit Narcissa. Serpensortia !

Un sublime cobra apparut et se faufila vers les garçons. Hermione surprise et totalement terrifiée, cria et monta sur sa chaise. Mais ses amis se moquèrent royalement de leur amie. Vexée par les rires de Draco et de Neville, elle allait les engueuler lorsqu'elle se figea en voyant ledit serpent dans les mains d'Harry et celui-ci … sifflait ?

-Qu'est-ce que … balbutia Hermione.

-Commence par descendre de ton fauteuil, Hermione, sourit Narcissa.

La jeune fille, honteuse, obéit.

-Harry parle le langage des serpents, annonça Narcissa. Tu es dans le monde Sorcier depuis peu de temps mais tu as dû remarquer que certains Sorciers sont assez étroits d'esprit, notamment avec ce qui est différent.

-Il me semble, hésita Hermione. Par rapport aux Nés Moldus, surtout.

-En vérité, ils sont réellement une minorité, avoua Narcissa. Certes, la plupart ont rejoint Voldemort mais il existe encore des Sorciers qui croient que les Nés Moldus n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde.

-Et vous ? demanda Hermione

-J'avoue que Lucius et moi venons de familles qui haïssent fortement les Nés Moldus, déclara Narcissa. L'arrivée d'Harry nous a conforté dans cet état d'esprit mais la tienne ainsi que quelques rencontres nous ont fait réfléchir.

-Oh, fit sombrement Hermione.

-Je t'expliquerais plus en profondeur les raisons, sourit Narcissa. Mais pour en revenir à Harry, le premier Sorcier à qui on relie le don de Fourchelangue est Salazar Slytherin. Et comme le commun des Sorciers croit bêtement que tout ce qui est Slytherin est obligatoirement mauvais, tu imagines bien que le fait de parler aux serpents est vu comme de la magie noire.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais il s'agit d'un don de la magie !

-Bien peu le pense de nos jours, déclara Narcissa. C'est pour cela que nous gardons le secret pour Harry. Si on l'apprenait, Harry serait mis sur le ban de la société. Chose que nous essayons d'éviter en faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas sur le devant de la scène.

-C'est pour cela que vous nous demandez de ne jamais laisser seul Harry avec le directeur ? comprit Hermione

-Entre autres, avoua Narcissa.

-Tu veux le caresser, Hermione ? demanda soudainement Harry

La jeune fille se retourna, hésitante.

-Je peux ? demanda Hermione

-Ce serpent restera environ deux heures, renseigna Narcissa. Quand on lance ce sort, on doit obligatoirement penser à ce qu'on veut qu'il fasse. C'est pour cela qu'on apprend ce sort qu'à des Sorciers ayant au minimum atteint leur maturation magique car leur magie est plus stable. En créant ce serpent, j'ai voulu qu'il soit totalement soumis à Harry et qu'il parte dans un temps défini.

-Oh, fit Hermione.

-Je le contrôle totalement, rassura Harry, alors que Draco et Neville caressaient l'animal.

-D'accord, balbutia Hermione.

La brune s'approcha à pas mesurés avant de s'arrêter devant Harry. Ce dernier se leva et tendit son bras où s'était enroulé le serpent. Tremblante, Hermione tendit la main et caressa du bout des doigts la peau étonnamment douce du reptile. Harry siffla et le serpent se déplia.

-Ne bouge pas, prévint Harry.

Terrifiée, Hermione ne cilla pas quand le serpent passa d'Harry à elle. Quand elle comprit que le serpent ne lui ferait rien, la jeune fille se détendit un peu. Mais un sifflement fit monter en flèche son appréhension.

-Narcissa, tu peux le faire disparaître ? demanda Harry. Je pense que c'est assez pour Hermione.

La blonde agita la baguette et l'animal disparut. Hermione se détendit visiblement.

-Je travaille souvent avec les serpents, expliqua Harry. Neville et Draco sont habitués à eux et je te conseille de faire pareil.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-Parce qu'ils peuvent nous être très utiles, sourit Harry.

-Certains bébés serpents qui vivent au manoir de Severus ont accepté de nous servir de compagnon, déclara Narcissa. Comme ils côtoient les Sorciers depuis leur naissance, ils reconnaissent les vibrations que font certains mots. Aïcha …

Un petit serpent de couleur sortit du corsage de la blonde, faisant sursauter les enfants, même Harry.

-Comme tu as présenté Severus comme ton père, sourit Narcissa, il a fabriqué une potion pour parler aux animaux. Bon, j'avoue, c'était un pari risqué mais il a marché. Il a ordonné à des jeunes serpents de me servir de gardes du corps ainsi qu'à Augusta. L'expérience semble réussie.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais donner la même protection à Hermione ? réfléchit Harry

-Pas tout de suite, fit Narcissa en caressant son serpent personnel. Je vous avouerai que je ne sais pas dans quel but Severus se livre à cette expérience. Nous verrons cela cet été.

Narcissa lança un Tempus.

-Il est tard, constata Narcissa. Tu vas récupérer tes affaires et je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Est-ce que tu fais toujours tes exercices de méditation ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le centre de ma magie.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, sourit Narcissa. Il faut d'abord que tu arrives le plus rapidement possible à entrer en transe.

-D'accord, fit Hermione.

Le quatuor se dit au revoir avant que Narcissa n'escorte Hermione chez elle.

ooooo

Narcissa virevoltait parmi les Elfes de maison sous le regard admiratif de son époux. La blonde préparait le manoir pour le bal mondain qu'elle allait organiser peu après la rentrée. Mais avec le bal du Ministère pour la nouvelle année, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait guère le temps de s'en occuper.

-J'ai pu avoir la liste des invités du Ministère, annonça Narcissa.

-Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir épousé une Sorcière aussi intelligente et débrouillarde que toi, complimenta Lucius.

-Vil flatteur, rougit Narcissa. Jettes-y un coup d'œil, veux-tu ? Je ne tiens pas à commettre d'impairs.

-Bien sûr, ma douce, sourit Lucius. Pendant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu as pensé à notre petite soirée ?

-Le dîner est quasiment prêt, sourit Narcissa. Helen et John n'ont pas tenu à venir, ils pensent qu'ils ont beaucoup trop de choses à assimiler avant de nous être réellement utiles. Par contre, ils ont autorisé Hermione à venir.

-Il va falloir que nous nous penchions sérieusement sur le cas de cette jeune fille, fit Augusta en entrant dans la salle de bal des Malfoy.

-Nous ne vous attendions pas avant au moins une heure, sourit Narcissa.

-Je devais discuter avant avec toi, Narcissa, fit Augusta en s'installant dans un autre fauteuil.

-Ça a l'air d'être une discussion entre femmes sur une femme en devenir, sourit Lucius. Je crois bien que je vais me retirer, alors.

-Non, refusa Augusta. Cela te concerne dans un sens.

-D'accord, fit Lucius en se réinstallant.

-Je viens de me renseigner au Magenmagot, déclara Augusta. Le nom d'Hermione Granger circule de plus en plus dans les cercles Sang Pur. Sa proximité avec les garçons a été notée et ses performances académiques louées. Malgré qu'elle n'ait que douze ans, les élèves les plus âgés, qui ont eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, pressentent qu'elle fera la différence une fois plus âgée, surtout si elle reste entourée des garçons.

-Elle est dans nos secrets, songea Narcissa. Pourquoi ne pas l'introduire dans notre monde ?

-Pour nous, ça serait un atout, fit lentement Lucius. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que les Sang Pur acceptent aussi bien.

-Développez, demanda Augusta.

-Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions pas intégré de Nés Moldus dans notre cercle, déclara Lucius. Quand James Potter a épousé Lily Evans, ça a rué dans les brancards, et pas qu'un peu. Du côté sombre, beaucoup de lords ont raillé Potter, l'ont traité de faible, de soumis même. Mais la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort a fait réfléchir. Le fils d'un Sang Pur et d'une Née Moldue avait une puissance telle qu'il a vaincu l'un des Sorciers les plus puissants de la génération. Peu veulent voir que les Nés Moldus peuvent augmenter le potentiel magique d'une lignée qui se dégrade au fur et à mesure des mariages consanguins. Hermione ne sera pas acceptée pour elle, sauf si elle se marie avec un Sang Pur. Et encore.

-Il serait temps de vérifier une nouvelle théorie, sourit Augusta.

-Une théorie ? releva Narcissa

-La mère de James m'en avait parlé, sourit Augusta. Elle avait discuté avec sa belle-fille qui se demandait si c'était possible d'éduquer les Nés Moldus comme des Sang Pur pour les intégrer à la société Sorcière. Lily estimait que si c'était le cas, alors l'Angleterre magique ne perdrait pas autant de potentiel et qu'avec un peu de chance, des dégénérés comme Voldemort ne verraient pas le jour.

-Qu'entendait-elle par perdre autant de potentiel ? nota Lucius

-Elle disait que très peu de Nés Moldus restaient dans le monde Sorcier après avoir obtenu leur ASPIC, répondit Augusta. Comme les Sang Pur estiment que les Nés Moldus n'avaient pas les connaissances adéquates de leur monde, ils ne les engageaient pas à la hauteur de leurs capacités. Les métiers auxquels ils pouvaient prétendre ne les intéressaient pas vraiment et ils finissent par retourner dans le monde Moldu. Ça pourrait ne pas avoir d'importance mais elle avait souligné que les Nés Moldus représentaient une proportion de plus en plus importante des élèves entrant à Hogwarts. Et comme les Sang Pur et les Sorciers produisaient de plus en plus de Cracmol, il y aurait de moins de moins de Sorciers aptes.

-On tente le coup ? sourit Narcissa. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille !

-Je suis d'accord, sourit Lucius. Il serait temps de choquer cette bonne vieille société.

-Nous sommes d'accord, fit Augusta.

-Nous pouvons vous mettre à disposition une suite en attendant le dîner, proposa Narcissa. A moins que vous ne vouliez rentrer un moment chez vous.

-J'accepte l'offre, sourit Augusta. Je vais me rafraîchir un moment.

-Je vais vous accompagner, sourit Narcissa.

Et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent, laissant Lucius dans la salle de bal.

ooooo

Albus grinçait des dents.

Il avait dû prétexter une vérification des protections pour pouvoir se débarrasser des deux derniers Weasley. Il était très en colère contre ces enfants, surtout qu'ils avaient réussi à récolter deux cents points en moins pour leur langage. Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien dit devant Molly mais il avait appris via une Beuglante que les jumeaux s'en étaient parfaitement chargés.

Le directeur n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry Potter partirait pour les vacances de fin d'année. Cette année, il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur la liste des partants et c'était Minerva qui s'en était occupée. Tout son plan pour qu'Harry devienne réellement l'ami de Ron et de Ginny tombait à l'eau. Sans oublier celui que les élèves appellent l'Héritier de Slytherin. La pétrification de Creevey n'avait vraiment pas arrangé ses affaires et heureusement qu'il avait lancé un sort de Fidelitas sur les élèves sinon, le Daily Prophet se serait rapidement emparé de l'histoire. Mais son problème le plus urgent était d'attirer d'Harry à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à s'imposer dans la vie du garçon.

Une visite à Sirius Black était nécessaire.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire a dépassé le cap des 400 reviews ! Je ne pensais pas l'atteindre aussi vite ! Je vous remercie tous de me suivre et en espérant que cette fic vous plaira toujours autant.  
Gros Bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**Manipulations**_

Sirius se redressa en entendant la sonnette de la maison.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Walburga

-Pas vraiment, fronça des sourcils Sirius. Ça tombe mal, je ne suis pas vraiment en avance pour aller chez Cissa.

-Alors dépêche-toi d'aller voir, houspilla Walburga.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna Sirius en se levant.

Il regretta encore plus d'être descendu en découvrant Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte.

-Professeur, salua Sirius en le faisant entrer. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Prendre de vos nouvelles, quelle question ! sourit Albus

-Suivez-moi, fit Sirius.

Ils passèrent dans le salon où ils s'installèrent et où ils prirent une tasse de thé.

-Où se trouve Harry ? demanda Albus

-Chez son ami Neville, sourit Sirius. Ils passent souvent leurs après-midi les uns chez les autres.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était qu'une fois chez Neville, Harry avait attendu Draco pour que tous les trois se rendent en compagnie de Severus chez Hermione pour une sortie dans le monde Moldu. Inutile d'ennuyer le directeur avec des détails aussi futiles.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer chez d'autres Sorciers ? demanda Albus

-Je le ferais s'il me le demande, haussa des épaules Sirius. Pour l'instant, il est très heureux avec Neville, Draco et Hermione et je ne suis pas là pour lui imposer ses fréquentations.

Albus retint un grognement. Il se souvenait parfaitement que les Sang Pur avaient pour habitude de dire à leurs enfants qui ils devaient fréquenter en priorité. Mais vu le passif qu'il avait avec sa famille, Sirius ne devait pas tenir à ce qu'Harry soit sous la pression de certaines coutumes.

-Mais les Malfoy ... protesta Albus.

-Narcissa est ma cousine, rappela Sirius. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne s'est rendue coupable d'aucun crime. Quant à Lucius, il n'est jamais présent quand Harry et Draco se voient.

Sirius n'avait aucun scrupule à mentir ouvertement. Dumbledore n'était pas digne de confiance donc il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à jouer franc jeu avec lui.

-Et Neville Longbottom ? continua Albus. Je connais Alice et je sais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Augusta lui retire la garde de son fils. Qui sait, il se peut qu'elle retourne Neville contre sa mère !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Augusta a retiré Neville de la garde d'Alice, avoua sincèrement Sirius. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Pour Neville, il n'y a rien à dire sur sa mère. Il n'en parle pas. Même avec ses amis.

Albus était étonné. Connaissant Augusta, cette dernière aurait dû maudire sa belle-fille, donnant une mauvaise image à Neville d'Alice, le poussant à parler en mal de sa mère.

-Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Sirius. Harry n'a pas de problème en cours, j'ai eu son bulletin et il est parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion.

-J'ai appris qu'il ne participait pas au club de Duel, fit Albus.

-Et c'est un problème ? s'étonna Sirius

-Vu sa réputation de Survivant, il serait de bon ton d'en faire partie, conseilla Albus.

-Ça ne l'intéresse pas, déclara Sirius. Je ne suis pas là pour le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier son professeur de Défense.

C'était très en-dessous de la vérité. Dès les premières lettres, Harry avait déclaré à Sirius que Lockhart était un incapable et que ses cours étaient une vaste blague. Le quatuor apprenait plus avec des livres qu'avec lui. Quant au club, ils ne tenaient pas à assister à un show à la gloire du célèbre écrivain.

-Je me proposais de lui donner des cours particuliers, fit Albus. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée ?

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Sirius

L'ancien prisonnier se sentit subitement somnolent. L'idée lui semblait particulièrement séduisante. En plus, on respecterait encore plus Harry si on apprenait qu'il avait des cours particuliers avec le vainqueur de Grindelwald. On le prendrait au sérieux avec une formation en Défense. Harry serait véritablement le Survivant …

Et Sirius ouvrit les yeux.

-Je vais y réfléchir, déclara rêveusement Sirius. Ce serait une formidable opportunité.

-Mais je pensais obtenir une réponse tout de suite, fit Albus.

-Je dois me rendre à un rendez-vous, s'excusa Sirius. Je vous contacterai très vite.

-Très bien, capitula Albus. Je vais donc y aller. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci, à vous aussi, sourit Sirius.

Une fois que le directeur eut passé la porte, Sirius se redressa.

-Sirius ? demanda Walburga en voyant le regard enragé de Sirius

-Kreattur ! rugit Sirius

-Maître Sirius ? demanda l'Elfe de maison

-Vérifie toute la maison, s'il n'y a pas de sorts déposés par Dumbledore, cracha Sirius.

-Sirius ! s'outra Walburga

-Plus tard, mère, fit sèchement Sirius. Je vous raconterai tout dès demain.

-Il vaudrait mieux, renifla Walburga.

Sirius partit se changer et juste avant d'emprunter la cheminée, Kreattur lui remit une liste qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il débarqua au manoir Malfoy et fonça dans les appartements de Severus qui venait également d'arriver.

-Sirius ? s'étonna Severus

-J'ai besoin de toi, fit Sirius. Tout de suite.

-Narcissa nous attend, fronça des sourcils Severus.

-Crois-moi, c'est vraiment important, souffla Sirius.

A son corps défendant, Severus le laissa entrer.

-J'espère que tu as de l'alcool et des potions contre la gueule de bois, demanda Sirius.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour te saouler la gueule ! s'exclama Severus

-Si seulement, soupira Sirius. Tu as ça ?

-Bien entendu, renifla Severus. Pourquoi tu n'as voulu piquer la réserve de Lucius ? Tu sais pourtant où elle se trouve !

-J'ai besoin que tu jettes un coup d'œil dans mon esprit, annonça Sirius.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Severus. Pourquoi ?!

-Je crois que j'ai été mis sous Imperium, déclara Sirius. Il faut vérifier tout de suite.

-Alors assis-toi et détends-toi, ordonna Severus.

-D'où l'alcool, ricana Sirius. Je suis trop énervé pour le faire normalement. Et puis, on n'a pas le temps.

Soupirant, Severus partit chercher la bouteille de whisky qu'il tendit à Sirius. Ce dernier se servit cinq verres d'affilée avant de finalement s'asseoir.

-C'est tout ? ironisa Severus

-C'est pas assez, grinça Sirius. Mais ça devrait suffire. Vas-y.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans l'esprit de Sirius.

Et il comprit pourquoi il avait eu besoin de boire avant qu'il ne le fasse. Les barrières Occlumens de Sirius étaient étonnement puissantes, autant que les siennes. Peu surprenant à ce qu'il ait besoin de les endormir avec de l'alcool. Il ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus et plongea derrière les barrières.

Effectivement, quelqu'un avait eu assez de finesse pour les passer et pour tenter d'influencer Sirius. Quelques consignes mentales avaient également été implantées dans l'esprit et après les avoir lues, Severus les effaça avant de se retirer.

-Tu l'as échappé belle, commenta Severus en lui donnant une potion de sobriété.

-J'imagine, grogna Sirius en faisant une grimace après avoir bu la fiole. On y va maintenant ?

-Oui, fit Severus en ouvrant la porte.

Ils descendirent dans le hall et amenèrent un sourcil circonspect à Lucius qui passait.

-Si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible, j'aurais pu croire que vous étiez ensemble, déclara Lucius.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il sortit sa baguette et fit friser comme un mouton la longue chevelure longue du lord avant de rentrer dans le salon. Furieux, Lucius allait s'élancer à sa poursuite mais contre toute attente, Severus le retint.

-Laisse-le, conseilla Severus.

-Mais je ne peux pas me présenter comme ça ! grinça Lucius

-Crois-moi, sourit Severus. On a déjà vu pire.

Lucius soupira puis se rendit à son tour dans le salon, talonné par Severus. Là les attendaient Augusta, Narcissa, Sirius et le quatuor mais aussi et surtout Minerva McGonagall.

-Je vois que l'un des Maraudeurs a de beaux restes, sourit Minerva.

-Pour une fois, il y a des circonstances atténuantes, intervint Severus.

-Toi entre tous, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais la défense de Sirius Black, s'étonna Minerva.

-Tu comprendras quand j'expliquerais, fit Severus.

-Je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara Augusta. Vu que notre ami Sirius n'a pas l'air bavard aujourd'hui, je vais expliquer la présence de Minerva McGonagall.

Et la matriarche révéla ce qui s'était passé lors de l'entrevue entre Minerva et Sirius. Les adultes furent surpris mais également blasés que leurs suppositions se soient révélées justes.

Soudain, Harry se leva et tendit la main à Minerva.

-Bonsoir, sourit Harry. Je me nomme Harry James Severus Potter Prince.

Minerva resta sans voix.

-Mr Potter … balbutia Minerva.

-Potter Prince, corrigea doucement Harry. Severus Snape Prince m'a adopté le jour de mes onze ans. Et avant cela, il a été mon tuteur pendant deux ans.

-Deux ans ?! sursauta Minerva. Alors j'avais raison, vous connaissiez le monde Sorcier avant que Severus ne vous emmène sur Diagon Alley.

-Exact, sourit Harry. Mes anciens tuteurs se sont révélés inaptes à la garde d'un enfant.

-Je suis au courant qu'ils sont en prison, rappela Minerva. Les journaux ont parlé d'esclavage moderne, mais pour les avoir observé pendant une seule journée, j'imagine parfaitement qu'ils ne se sont pas contentés de ça. Comme je l'ai dit à Sirius, je ferais tout pour vous protéger. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui aie caché à Albus le fait que vous rentriez chez vous.

-Je m'étais étonné qu'il ne le sache pas, fit Severus.

-Il s'intéresse bien trop à Harry, renifla Minerva.

-Nous allons te mettre sous serment, annonça Augusta. Nos secrets ne doivent pas venir jusqu'aux oreilles de Dumbledore.

-D'accord, fit Minerva.

Le rituel de magie noire fut effectué - et Minerva ne sourcilla même pas - puis ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. Il fut très joyeux et les enfants furent littéralement stupéfiés des récits du professeur de Métamorphoses sur les adultes présents. Le repas fini, ils se réunirent à nouveau pour boire un café ou du thé selon les préférences.

-Dumbledore a de nouveau attaqué, annonça Severus.

Tous se figèrent.

-C'est la raison de mon humeur en arrivant, soupira Sirius. Il s'est présenté au manoir pour parler d'Harry en fin d'après-midi.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Narcissa

-Grâce à Severus, oui, avoua Sirius.

-Severus ? releva Lucius

-Dumbledore a lancé l'Imperium sur Sirius, annonça sombrement Severus. Le sort a affaibli ses barrières Occlumens ce qui lui a permis d'entrer dans son esprit pour implanter des consignes mentales.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Lucius

-Ordonner à Harry de passer ses vacances chez les Weasley, révéla Severus. Toutes ses vacances. Lui interdire de revoir Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom et Hermione Granger. Verser une rente tout simplement exorbitante aux Weasley pour s'occuper d'Harry. Autoriser Dumbledore à prendre Harry sous son aile. Renoncer à ses droits sur Harry.

-Vaste programme, railla Narcissa.

-Que ça ? s'étonna Minerva. Ça me semble un peu inabouti.

-Normal, intervint Sirius. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas vu la dernière consigne, celle qui m'a réveillée.

-Il y en avait une autre ? s'étonna Severus

-La plus fabuleuse de toutes, ricana Sirius. Etablir un contrat de mariage entre Harry et Ginny Weasley. Même pas en rêves.

-Weasley ?! verdit Draco. Beurk !

-Ça devait tomber un jour ou l'autre, raisonna Lucius. Nous y pensions depuis qu'il était évident qu'il voulait qu'Harry soit proche des Weasley.

-Je ne veux pas être liée à cette cruche ! fit Harry

-Tu ne le seras pas, rassura Severus.

-Ton père me tuerait si je le permettais, ajouta Sirius.

-Mais il va falloir régler ce problème, décréta Minerva. Albus n'est pas connu pour son manque de persévérance.

-Est-ce qu'il peut s'en prendre à toi de la même façon ? demanda Narcissa

-Je vais me remettre sérieusement à l'Occlumencie, grogna Sirius. Il ne m'aura pas une deuxième fois !

-A quoi penses-tu pour contrer Dumbledore ? demanda Severus à Minerva

-Pourquoi ne pas faire courir le bruit qu'Harry est fiancé ? proposa Minerva

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Pour le moment, officiellement, Harry est l'héritier de deux puissantes familles, les Potter et les Black. Déclarer à la société qu'il est fiancé le protégerait, certes, mais il y aura toujours des petits malins qui voudront briser un contrat de mariage.

-Comment peut-on faire ça ? s'étonna Hermione

-C'est selon comment le contrat a été rédigé, répondit Lucius. Les contrats classiques ne mentionnent pas mais il me semble avoir déjà entendu dire que certains avaient une clause de chasteté.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Neville

-J'aurais cru que cette question serait posé par Hermione, ricana Sirius. Auriez-vous oublié d'apprendre la vie à votre petit-fils, Augusta ?

-Continue et je peux t'assurer que je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses plus utiliser ce qui fait ta fierté, sourit machiavéliquement Augusta.

Sirius, très sensible à la menace, déglutit franchement avant de se terrer dans son fauteuil.

-Je suis sûre que tu te feras un plaisir d'expliquer ce concept aux enfants plus tard, ajouta Augusta. N'est-ce pas ?

La dernière phrase avait été susurrée avec tellement de menaces que Sirius ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête.

-Tu n'auras pas à assister à ça, Hermione, rassura Narcissa.

-Merci mon Dieu, souffla Hermione.

-Comme si c'était si terrible d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi, s'offusqua Sirius.

-Sirius … soupira Hermione. Tu n'es jamais sérieux !

-Même pas vrai ! tira la langue Sirius.

-Sirius, veuillez vous calmer, fit Augusta. De toute façon, il serait tout à fait déplacé que tu donnes cette leçon à cette jeune fille. Discussion close !

-Oui, madame, dit Sirius.

-Donc une clause de chasteté, fit Severus. Quoi d'autre ?

-Ça peut aller très loin, avoua Lucius. Mais il y a bien longtemps que les contrats ne sont plus aussi complexes. Mais les Sang Pur sont toujours adeptes de quelques petits trucs bien vicieux.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Draco

-Mon père tenait à ce que je sois vierge pour mon mariage, grimaça Lucius.

-Toi ? ricana Sirius. Le type qui est sorti avec toute la population féminine d'Hogwarts ?

-Oui, bon, grogna Lucius. J'ai dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour faire annuler cette clause. Heureusement que je l'ai retourné contre lui en lui assurant que si ma future femme ne l'était pas, je n'étais nullement tenu de l'être. Je crois que Bellatrix a hurlé en apprenant que le mariage avait été annulé.

-Bellatrix ?! sursauta Severus. Tu as été fiancé à cette folle ?!

-Malheureusement, oui, grogna Lucius. Et je remercie Morgane de ne pas l'avoir été trop longtemps. Seulement, ça n'a pas satisfait mon père qui a maintenu qu'il y avait toujours un contrat entre la maison Malfoy et la maison Black. Et Narcissa m'a été promise.

-Tu veux dire que maman et toi, c'était un mariage arrangé ? s'exclama Draco

-Pas tout à fait, sourit Narcissa. Disons qu'il se trouvait qu'il me plaisait bien mais qu'il m'horripilait à courir de fille en fille. Je me suis mariée avec lui mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de moi.

-Comment ? demanda Neville

-Secret de femme, rit Narcissa. Je ne le confierai qu'à Hermione.

-Passons, fit Augusta. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Les contrats de mariage se font généralement quand les enfants sont très jeunes. Harry a douze ans. Ça serait trop suspect.

-Alors on laisse tomber, déclara Sirius.

-Mais il faut contrer Dumbledore, fit Harry.

-Pas là-dessus, refusa Severus. C'est un plan de secours. Les consignes mentales prennent du temps pour influencer le porteur. Si nous agissons maintenant sur ces points précis, il saura que nous l'avons découvert. Mais si Sirius ne fait rien, alors il pensera qu'il a échoué.

-Surtout qu'il sait que j'ai d'excellentes barrières Occlumens, ajouta Sirius.

-Laissons cela de côté, fit Augusta. Minerva, Severus, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'attaques ?

-Je croyais qu'Albus avait fait en sorte que les élèves ne parlent pas, s'étonna Minerva.

-Nous n'avons rien dit, assura Hermione.

-C'est moi qui l'ait fait, avoua Severus. Dumbledore a utilisé un Fidelitas pour faire taire les élèves.

-C'est extrêmement dangereux, fronça des sourcils Augusta.

-Depuis quand il se soucie de la sécurité des autres ? renifla Lucius.

-Enfin bref, balaya Augusta. Alors ?

-Quelque chose pétrifie les vivants et les morts, déclara Severus.

-Nous avons eu trois victimes, poursuivit Minerva. Mrs Teigne, la chatte du concierge, Colin Creevey, un Gryffindor de première année et Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le fantôme de Gryffindor.

-Je vois une recrudescence de Rouge et Or, ricana Lucius.

-La paix, Lucius, soupira Augusta. Autre chose ?

-Pas l'ombre d'une preuve, soupira Severus.

-Par contre, ça n'a pas trop l'air de gêner Albus, fit remarquer Minerva.

-Comment ça ? demanda Narcissa. Un danger menace ceux qui sont sous sa responsabilité et il s'en fiche ?

-Pas loin, Narcissa, sourit pauvrement Minerva. Il ne mène aucune recherche et n'a pris de mesures qu'une semaine après l'attaque du jeune Creevey.

-Nous avions demandé à papa d'interroger celle qui est morte quand la Chambre a été ouverte la dernière fois, intervint Harry.

-Qui ? s'étonna Minerva

-Mimi Geignarde, sourit Harry.

-Comment vous saviez ça ? fit Minerva

-Les Slytherin n'oublient pas facilement, sourit Severus. On se souvenait encore du nom de la dernière personne morte dans l'enceinte de l'école alors que les autres maisons faisaient la fête.

-Ce serait un bon début, avoua Minerva. De là, je pense que nous pourrons avoir des éléments pour savoir qui s'amuse à terroriser les élèves.

-Bonne idée, sourit Lucius.

-Il y a une question que je voulais vous poser, fit Draco. Quelqu'un sait pourquoi on aurait fait apparaître un serpent devant Harry ?

-Un serpent ? fronça des sourcils Augusta. Il va falloir que tu reprennes tout depuis le début.

Le blond raconta la première séance du club de Duel.

-Je me suis également posé la question, déclara Severus. Mes Serpents s'étaient également étonnés de voir un sort avec une aussi mauvaise réputation entre les mains d'un garçon clairement de la « Lumière ». Encore plus entre les mains de Weasley.

-C'est de la métamorphose qui n'est pas étudiée cette année, fit remarquer Minerva. Et puis un reptile est plus difficile à métamorphoser quand on ne sait pas comment il est fait. Sans compter que Weasley m'a prouvé qu'il n'était pas un élève capable de ce genre de choses.

-Mais il l'a réussi, fit Neville.

-Avec une aide extérieure, j'en suis sûre, assura Minerva. Filius est formel, il n'a pas la capacité magique pour réussir correctement cette métamorphose.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Augusta

-Nous vérifions les capacités magiques des élèves les plus marquants chaque année, déclara Minerva. Weasley nous a interpellés notamment par rapport aux capacités de tous ses frères. Filius a vérifié et il est évident qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire cette métamorphose seul.

-Mais on a vu le serpent ! s'exclama Hermione

-Il a eu une aide, vraisemblablement un don de magie, infime de la part du donneur, mais assez important pour lui permettre de réussir son exploit, commenta Minerva.

-On peut donner de la magie ? écarquilla des yeux Harry

-C'est possible, intervint Sirius. C'est ce que James et moi avons fait pour que Peter devienne Animagus.

-Animagus ? releva Minerva. Vous aviez quel âge ?

-Cela ne vous choque pas qu'il soit Animagus ? s'étonna Lucius

-Non, déclara Minerva. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Par contre, j'aimerai une réponse …

-Quinze ans environ, avoua Sirius.

-Plausible, réfléchit Minerva. Une technique familiale, j'imagine ?

-Celle de James, précisa Sirius. Ça m'a étonné d'ailleurs, vu que c'était une pratique dite de magie noire.

-Il reste un Sang Pur et beaucoup croient que seuls les Slytherin pratiquent la magie noire, renifla Minerva. Mais pour revenir à Weasley, je ne vois qu'un professeur pour lui faire un don pareil. Et tous les éléments pointent Albus. Il protège bien trop cette famille pour qu'il ne se soit pas permis cette … largesse.

-Mais pourquoi un serpent ? fit Hermione

Les adultes présents avouèrent leur ignorance. Et cela sonna le glas de la soirée. Narcissa, en mère poule, alla coucher les enfants et Lucius, en bon hôte, raccompagna Minerva jusqu'à la sortie. Puis les adultes gagnèrent alors leurs lits.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nouvel an**_

-Pathétique … souffla Narcissa.

-Nous le savions parfaitement, rappela Lucius.

Le couple se trouvait au Ministère, pour le bal de fin d'année. Comme la dernière fois, le ministre avait également invité les héritiers. Fiers de leurs coutumes, c'était sans Draco que les Malfoy s'étaient présentés et force avait été de constater que certaines familles avaient quand même amené ses enfants. Ils notèrent toutefois qu'il s'agissait surtout de familles de la « Lumière » qui avaient obéi. Arrivés à intervalles réguliers, Augusta, Sirius mais également Severus se tenaient à leurs côtés. Ça avait été une surprise d'apprendre la venue de ce dernier et ils avaient tous voulu comprendre pourquoi. Mais le Sorcier était resté bouche close et ils avaient dû prendre leur mal en patience.

-Très chère Augusta ! s'exclama Cornelius Fudge

-Lady Longbottom pour vous, Fudge, renifla Augusta. Nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensembles !

Fudge se figea net. Personne ne l'avait rembarré de manière aussi spectaculaire. Personne n'avait la prestance d'Augusta Longbottom non plus.

-Lady Longbottom, reprit Cornelius. C'est une joie de vous voir. Je ne vois pas votre petit-fils …

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait là, déclara sèchement Augusta.

-Mais l'invitation disait … protesta Cornelius.

-Comme l'an dernier, je n'ai pas emmené mon héritier à ce bal, coupa Augusta. Pourquoi aurais-je changé d'avis cette année ?

Mouché, Cornelius se tourna vers ceux qui accompagnaient la matriarche. Il grimaça en reconnaissant les Malfoy et sursauta violemment en voyant Sirius. Mais il fut intrigué en voyant Severus.

-Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, se rengorgea Cornelius en tendant la main.

-Lord Seth Prince, déclara simplement Severus.

Cornelius eut des sueurs froides. La succession Prince avait été à l'origine de nombreux problèmes. Dumbledore lui ayant affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas d'héritier possible, Cornelius s'était empressé dès la mort de Joachim Prince annoncée de mettre la main sur la fortune supposée laissée à l'abandon. Mais il s'était avérée que le vieil homme avait fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas rafler aussi facilement le patrimoine Prince sans y laisser des plumes et quand Cornelius s''était dépêtré de tous ses ennuis, les biens et le titre avaient déjà été réclamés par quelqu'un qui s'était dépêché de se fondre dans la masse. Et depuis, le ministre tremblait de peur que le nouveau lord Prince ne lui réclame des comptes.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, balbutia quelque peu Cornelius. Je ne savais pas que le titre des Prince était de nouveau porté.

-Si, vous le saviez, réfuta Severus. Puisqu'à peine j'avais enterré mon aïeul que je recevais une lettre de félicitations du Ministère pour avoir accédé au titre de lord Prince. Si vous vouliez savoir pourquoi vous n'avez jamais eu de réponse, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé votre comportement totalement déplacé.

Le ministre eut le mérite de paraître penaud, à la plus grande joie des autres adultes présents.

-C'est la première fois que vous assistez à une réunion mondaine, fit remarquer Cornelius. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi maintenant ?

-Lucius m'a convaincu de voir à quoi ça ressemblait, fit Severus.

-Et votre avis ? demanda Cornelius

-Je le réserve, fit fermement Severus.

Un silence inconfortable pour le ministre s'installa et ce dernier se dandina de plus en plus sur ses jambes.

-Il y a beaucoup de représentants d'associations dans cette salle, déclara Cornelius. Vous devriez discuter avec eux. Vous verrez, ils ont des causes qui en valent vraiment la peine. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et il s'en alla. Le groupe attendit qu'il s'éloigne suffisamment pour lancer autour d'eux une discrète bulle d'Intimité.

-Si ce n'était pas un appel du pied pour financer l'Ordre du Phénix, ricana Sirius.

-C'était d'une subtilité à faire peur, railla Lucius.

-Dumbledore est aux abois pour demander l'aide à Fudge, commenta Augusta.

-Nous devrions nous méfier, fit Narcissa. Surtout vous, Augusta.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Augusta

-Vous êtes la seule qu'il peut atteindre, expliqua Narcissa. Toute la famille Longbottom n'est pas à vos côtés.

-Alice … souffla Augusta.

-Sans compter qu'elle n'a jamais caché être très proche de Dumbledore, ajouta Narcissa.

La matriarche réfléchit quelques instants avant d'afficher un air sombre.

-J'irai vérifier, déclara Augusta.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant d'aller à la rencontre des autres.

Severus et Sirius décidèrent de rester ensemble. Tous les deux étant visiblement célibataires, ils ne tardèrent pas à se faire entourer d'une nuée de jeunes filles à la recherche d'un fiancé et les lords Prince et Black restaient des prises tout à fait acceptables. Les deux Sorciers, respectivement peu et plus habitués aux foules, furent clairement irrités par toute cette attention mal avisée. Ils ne savaient pas comment se dépêtrer de cette foule. Mais ils se renfrognèrent encore plus en voyant Dumbledore arriver.

-Sirius ! s'exclama Albus. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici !

-Professeur, grommela Sirius.

-Je vois que tu cherches chaussure à ton pied, sourit Albus.

-Si vous le dites, souffla lourdement Sirius, sachant parfaitement qu'il était inutile de contester quoi que ce soit quand Albus disait quelque chose.

-Oh, lord Prince, fit Albus. Heureux de vous revoir. Je vois que vous appréciez également la compagnie féminine.

-Et je remarque que vous adorez vous mêler de choses qui ne vous concerne guère, claqua sèchement Severus. En quoi le fait que je discute avec des gens vous permet de penser que je cherche quelqu'un ?

Albus eut un geste de recul. Il était incroyable de voir un Sorcier se dresser contre lui, le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Il allait s'insurger quand il se rappela qu'il se trouvait au Ministère, entouré de personnes qui pouvaient lui être utiles. Et surtout, que l'homme qui lui tenait tête pouvait être l'un des mécènes de l'Ordre.

-Une méprise, balaya Albus. Passez une bonne soirée.

Les jeunes femmes pépièrent en réponse et Sirius et Severus en profitèrent pour se carapater. Ils trouvèrent une alcôve dissimulée par de grandes teintures tout à fait acceptables qu'ils agrémentèrent de quelques illusions, de bulles d'Intimité et de sorts de Silence trop proches de la magie dite noire et chipèrent quelques verres pour tranquillement se détendre sans être emmerdés par le monde.

-Je sens que je vais trouver l'une de ses putains sur le pas de ma porte, soupira Sirius.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas comme ça devant mon fils, fit Severus.

-Je sais tenir ma langue, renifla Sirius. Et puis je te connais, tu m'aurais tué si tu l'avais appris. Et j'ai le goût de vouloir rester en vie encore un moment, merci bien.

-Nous sommes d'accord, sourit Severus.

-Tu pourrais te retrouver toi aussi avec l'une de ses greluches, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Comment ça ? fit Severus

-Il pourrait par hasard te trouver une fille que tu serais assez con pour épouser qui te piquera tout ton fric, lança Sirius avec un sourire canaille.

-Tu penses que je serais assez stupide pour penser épouser une fille dont je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Je serais le premier à m'inquiéter si tu faisais ça, avoua sans gêne Sirius. Tel que je te connais, avant même le premier rendez-vous, tu aurais sur ton bureau une enquête complète sur ta conquête.

-Tu n'as pas tort, avoua Severus. Mais tu oublies une chose.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius

-Harry m'aurait dit si la femme en question serait une épouse et une belle-mère acceptable pour lui, sourit Severus.

-Va falloir que tu m'expliques, fronça des sourcils Sirius. Tu présenterais Harry à tes amantes ?

-Celles qui voudraient la bague au doigt, oui, confirma Severus.

-Harry ?! répéta Sirius

-Harry Snape, oui, pas Harry Potter, déclara Severus.

-C'est la même personne ! fit Sirius, confus

-Pas tout à fait, déclara Severus. Harry Potter est le Ravenclaw discret que tout le monde adule. Harry Snape est mon fils qui est un Slytherin dans l'âme et qui est plus retors que ce que tout le monde croit. Il m'a déjà dit clairement que si j'avais une « amie », si elle n'était pas capable de se montrer cordiale avec lui sans qu'il ne se soit présenté, alors elle était uniquement après mon argent.

-Il avait quel âge quand il t'a sorti ça ? demanda Sirius, ébahi

-Dix ans ? sourit Severus

-Tu as élevé un Slytherin ! s'horrifia faussement Sirius

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une tête brûlée de Gryffindor, répliqua Severus.

-Touché, capitula Sirius.

Ils savourèrent tranquillement leurs verres lorsque soudain, une sonnerie résonna.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius

-Une de mes alarmes, répondit Severus. Dumbledore est à côté de nous.

-Voyons voir … fit Sirius.

Il changea subtilement l'illusion pour leur permettre de voir ce qui se passait autour d'eux sans être vus et découvrirent en effet le directeur à deux pas d'eux. Accompagné, comme toujours, de son fidèle chien Cornelius Fudge.

-On dirait un remake de la conversation que Narcissa a surprise l'an dernier, fit Sirius.

-C'est vrai, concéda Severus. Mais il y a une invitée supplémentaire.

En effet, entre les deux hommes se trouvait une femme qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt.

-Clotilde McGregor … grimaça Sirius.

La femme était une Sang Pur de trois ans leur aînée. Elle s'était bâtie à Hogwarts une réputation sulfureuse qui tranchait fortement avec sa maison Ravenclaw. Elle était loin de la jeune Sang Pur qui attendait patiemment son fiancé également Sang Pur et avait préféré s'afficher avec toujours plus de garçons des différentes maisons, s'inventant ou non des relations torrides avec, s'érigeant ainsi en Reine des Plaisirs. Et son départ de l'école ne l'avait pas arrêtée, loin de là. Encore aujourd'hui, le Daily Prophet consacrait régulièrement quelques-unes de ses colonnes à ses dernières frasques.

-Problèmes en perspective, déclara sombrement Severus.

-Tu as sûrement raison, acquiesça Sirius. On écoute ?

-On est bien placé pour, sourit Severus.

Ils aiguisèrent leur ouïe par magie et écoutèrent.

-Je ne savais pas que lord Prince allait venir ce soir, se plaignit Cornelius. Vous croyez qu'il sait ?

-Non, assura Albus. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sinon, je ne vous présente plus miss McGregor.

-Nous nous connaissons, susurra Clotilde. Intimement, même.

-Miss McGregor, balbutia Cornelius.

-Je suis avec miss McGregor parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait connu Sirius Black, expliqua Albus.

-Vraiment ? fit Cornelius

-Oui, déclara Clotilde. Il m'a souvent tourné autour avant que je ne parte et même après qu'il ait quitté Hogwarts.

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna Severus

-Eh ! se justifia Sirius. Elle était le fantasme de la majorité des mecs de notre promotion ! Par contre, une fois Hogwarts terminé, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle m'était sortie de la tête !

-Que proposez-vous ? demanda Cornelius

-Mademoiselle a accepté de se rapprocher de Black, répondit Albus. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour s'attacher un homme.

-Comme vous le savez parfaitement, sourit Clotilde alors que Cornelius paraissait gêné.

-Lui, il s'est tapé la Clotilde, ricana Sirius.

-Comme c'est vilain, ricana Severus. Encore plus pour un homme marié.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Cornelius

-Une femme ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, papillonna Clotilde. Sachez juste que je n'ai jamais raté une proie.

-Une fois que vous aurez Black sous votre coupe, vous pourrez utiliser toute la fortune des Black mais aussi des Potter, assura Albus.

-Parfait, sourit Clotilde. Je vais me mettre au travail.

-Quant à vous, fit Albus à Cornelius après que Clotilde soit partie, vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

-Je n'ai eu aucune information sur des attaques à l'école, fit Cornelius. Votre sort a marché.

-Bien évidemment, renifla Albus. Et pour le gamin Creevey ?

-Dans une aile de St Mungo, comme demandé, fit Cornelius. Nous avons imité son écriture pour prévenir ses parents qu'il restait à l'école. Ils n'ont pas moufté.

-Ils n'ont pas intérêt, gronda Albus.

-Vous avez trouvé une solution pour le guérir ? demanda Cornelius

-Snape a trouvé une potion à base de Mandragore contre les pétrifications, fit Albus. Sprout est en train de les cultiver. La potion sera prête à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Et ils savent ce qui cause ces attaques ? fit Cornelius

-Non, personne ne sait, soupira Albus.

-Et ils n'ont pas de début de piste ? s'inquiéta Cornelius

-Aucune chance, sourit Albus. Ils regardent dans la direction que je leur dis et pas autre part.

-Quand pourrais-je venir arrêter Hagrid ? sautilla Cornelius

-Après la prochaine attaque, fit Albus. J'espère que mon plan va marcher cette fois.

-J'espère aussi, grommela Cornelius. Il faut que vous réussissiez à obtenir la confiance de ce gamin !

-Nous l'aurons, grinça Albus. Je m'en assurerais.

-Je dois retourner à mes invités, déclara Cornelius. Je vous vois demain ?

-D'accord, fit Albus.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Sirius et Severus firent retomber l'illusion de leur côté.

-Il semblerait que Dumbledore en sache plus sur ces attaques, fronça des sourcils Severus.

-Et pourquoi arrêter Hagrid ? s'étonna Sirius. Ce type ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

-Peut-être, concéda Severus. Mais on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur lui, à part qu'il adore les créatures considérées comme dangereuses. On devrait fouiller dans son passé.

-Je te laisse t'en charger, fit Sirius.

-Allons rejoindre les autres, proposa Severus. Je commence à en avoir marre de cette soirée.

-Moi aussi, fit Sirius.

Ils quittèrent leur cachette et annoncèrent à voix haute leur intention de quitter le bal. Les Malfoy et Augusta emboîtèrent le pas et cela sonna le glas de la soirée. Les invités suivirent le mouvement et très vite, il ne resta que des familles dites de la « Lumière » avec les membres les plus zélés du Ministère.

ooooo

Pendant ce temps …

Helen et John avaient accepté d'accueillir les garçons dès le déjeuner et de les garder pendant trois jours. Quand le quatuor l'apprit, car ils ne pensaient rester ensemble qu'une seule nuit, ils furent fous de joie. Comme ils allaient faire un séjour totalement sans magie, les garçons avaient prévu des tenues Moldues. Or, comme Draco et Neville étaient des Sang Pur, les Granger furent pliés de rire en les voyant arriver les deux garçons emmitouflés dans des robes à froufrous avec des combinaisons de ski. Les adultes durent donc improviser une séance de shopping pour les deux garçons et soufflèrent de soulagement en utilisant la carte de paiement que Severus leur avait laissé au cas où.

Le soir venu, comme c'était les fêtes de fin d'année, ils se promenèrent dans Londres pour admirer les décorations. Pas rassurés pour deux sous malgré de nombreuses excursions dans le monde Moldu, Draco et Neville se tenaient très près des Granger qui, après quelques explications d'Hermione et d'Harry, les rassurèrent comme ils le purent. Ces deux derniers marchaient en tête, discutant joyeusement. Harry avait caché sa tignasse aisément reconnaissable et avait conseillé à Draco de faire de même car il n'était pas courant qu'un garçon de son âge ait une couleur de cheveux aussi claire que les Malfoy. Ils se rendirent au marché de Noël et tout le monde admira les nombreux objets présents. Neville et Draco avaient de nombreuses fois voulu acheter des objets hors de prix et les Granger avaient bien du mal à refuser de payer. Mais heureusement, Harry leur vint en aide et leur fit comprendre que la valeur d'un objet ne se mesurait pas du tout à son prix. Ils se rabattirent sur des cadeaux moins onéreux mais plus chargés en émotions.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Helen alors qu'Hermione, Draco et Neville s'étaient approchés d'un stand.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, sourit Harry. Draco et Neville restent des enfants d'aristocrates, ils ont pour habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ne connaissent pas vraiment la valeur de l'argent mais paradoxalement, ils savent gérer des fortunes colossales.

-Et pas toi ? s'étonna John

-Officiellement, je suis entré dans le monde Sorcier en même temps qu'Hermione, avoua Harry. Et bien que mes deux parents soient Sorciers, le fait d'avoir eu des tuteurs Moldus pendant mon enfance fait qu'on me considère comme un Né Moldu, avec très peu de connaissances sur le monde Sorcier. Ce qui est tout à mon désavantage.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna John

-Je suis un lord Sorcier, déclara Harry. Je suis autant si ce n'est plus riches que les familles de Draco et de Neville. Ils ont eu une éducation depuis tout petit pour apprendre à gérer ce qui leur reviendra. On m'a ôté cette possibilité en me plaçant chez ma tante et son mari.

-Et tu ne rattrapes pas ton retard ? s'horrifia Helen

-Toujours officiellement, je ne le fais que depuis le début de l'été, répondit Harry. Mais je devrais avoir des cours supplémentaires à l'école et bizarrement, alors que le cas s'est présenté plusieurs fois, le directeur s'y oppose formellement.

-Tu parles toujours d'officiellement, releva John. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai changé de tuteur à l'âge de neuf ans, sourit Harry. Il s'agissait d'un Sorcier de Sang Mêlé, devenu lord, et il m'apprit tout ce qu'il fallait que je sache pour ne pas que je me fasse avoir pour mon entrée officielle dans le monde Sorcier.

-Tu as eu de la chance, comprit Helen.

-Beaucoup de chance, confirma Harry.

La température tombant et la nuit étant franchement avancée, les Granger décidèrent de rentrer où le livreur de pizzas les attendait sagement. Ils terminèrent la soirée en dévorant ce plat étrange pour les Sorciers tout en découvrant la télévision et également Star Wars.

Le lendemain matin, les enfants découvrirent la joie de faire des crêpes et mirent la cuisine à sac. Chassés à grand renfort de cris de la cuisine par Helen, John colla le quatuor devant la suite de Star Wars et fonça à toute allure au fast-food le plus proche pour éviter à sa femme de piquer une crise en s'apercevant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de préparer le repas après le nettoyage de la cuisine. Les garçons découvrirent cette nourriture étrange qu'ils adorèrent immédiatement. L'après-midi, ils se baladèrent dans la ville et ils tombèrent sur une immense bâtisse.

-Qu'est-ce ce que c'est ? demanda Draco

-Le centre de détention pour mineur de St Brutus, renseigna John. Généralement, les enfants qui sont là restent assez cordiaux. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que c'est leur jour de sortie.

Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs.

-Nous devons partir, s'agita Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna John

-S'il vous plaît, partons, supplia Harry.

-Je crois que nous devrions y aller, fronça des sourcils Draco en observant attentivement Harry.

Comprenant que les enfants étaient sérieux, John écourta donc la promenade. En retournant à la maison, Hermione, sur la demande de Neville, prépara du thé pour tout le monde. Discrètement, Draco rajouta dans la tasse d'Harry un peu de Potion Calmante qui le remercia d'un regard.

-Pourquoi tu voulais partir ? demanda finalement John

-St Brutus est un centre pour délinquants mineurs, soupira Harry.

-Exact, fit John. Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est là qu'est enfermé mon cousin, avoua Harry.

-Ton cousin ? s'étonna John. Il a quel âge ?

-Il a mon âge, répondit Harry.

-Et il y est depuis combien de temps ? demanda John

-Bientôt deux ans, sourit pauvrement Harry. Et je suis certains qu'il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir.

-Pourquoi il a été enfermé là ? demanda John, sincèrement curieux

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Mon histoire est très compliquée, souffla Harry. Et je ne sais pas ce que nos parents vous ont raconté.

-Pas grand-chose, avoua John. Mais ma femme et moi l'avions demandé. Nous apprenons d'abord le monde Sorcier avant de connaître les subtilités.

-Vous savez que je suis célèbre dans le monde Sorcier ? demanda Harry

-Oui, rassura John. Soi-disant que tu aurais survécu bébé à un sort de mort lancé par un Sorcier surpuissant. Je sais que beaucoup de choses sont possibles avec la magie mais j'avoue que je suis sceptique là.

-Je comprends, moi aussi, sourit Harry. Enfin bref. Suite à la mort de mes parents, quelqu'un, en l'occurrence le directeur de notre école, s'est permis de me placer dans une famille Moldue totalement contre la magie en toute connaissance de cause. Pour justifier son acte totalement illégal, il m'a placé chez ma tante du côté de ma mère, une Moldue comme vous, et son mari qui avait un fils de mon âge. Seulement, il savait parfaitement que cette femme détestait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie donc qu'il était évident qu'elle n'accepterait pas avec joie l'arrivée sur le pas de sa porte du fils de sa sœur qu'elle avait détesté et qu'elle détestait toujours. Pétunia et Vernon m'ont fait payer tout le temps que je suis resté chez eux le fait d'avoir gâché leur vie, selon eux bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais eu de place dans leur famille, je faisais toutes les corvées de la maison, le ménage, la cuisine, le jardinage, la lessive, les courses, tout. En contrepartie, j'avais le droit de dormir dans un placard, de porter les anciens vêtements de leur fils, de ne pas manger et surtout d'être puni pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et ça, ce n'est qu'une partie de ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont élevé leur fils de façon à ce qu'il soit un obèse pourri gâté qui avait pour habitude de me tabasser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Dudley me harcelait tout le temps et comme il côtoyait souvent les petits frères ou fils de mafieux, il m'a mis plus souvent qu'à son tour dans des problèmes bien souvent insurmontables.

-Tu ne nous as jamais raconté ça, nota Neville.

-Je n'ai pas encore tout raconté sur mon enfer chez les Dursley, sourit pauvrement Harry. Ce que j'ai raconté a suffi pour les rayer de ma vie mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils s'étaient contentés de ça. Papa le sait et me laisse le temps de tout avouer.

-Prends ton temps, sourit Helen.

Harry inspira longuement.

-Quand nous avions sept ans, raconta Harry, Dudley s'est lié d'amitié avec un autre garçon qui venait d'emménager. Enfin, lié d'amitié, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'ils avaient un intérêt commun, celui de tabasser toute personne qui ne serait pas d'accord avec leur point de vue. Il se trouvait que ce garçon était le fils d'un chef mafieux. Un jour, Dudley a été invité chez lui mais son ami lui avait demandé d'emmener quelqu'un d'autre s'ils voulaient jouer ensemble tranquillement. Dudley a donc piqué une crise pour que je l'accompagne et ses parents n'ont même pas sourcillé. C'est la seule fois d'ailleurs que j'ai eu des vêtements neufs à porter. Vernon nous a donc déposés chez l'oncle de l'ami de Dudley qui avait l'habitude de le garder. A peine arrivés, Dudley et son ami sont partis et je suis resté avec son oncle. Très gentil, il m'a emmené dans un petit salon où il m'a mis un dessin animé. J'ai su qu'il y avait un problème quand il s'est assis à côté de moi et qu'il a passé ses mains sous mes vêtements.

-Il t'a … ?! s'horrifia John

-Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, avoua Harry. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il était inconscient, du sang sortant de partout, les mains brûlées à vif et le regard vide. Je me suis rhabillé et je me suis enfui. Naturellement, je me suis fait punir de ne pas avoir attendu Dudley qui était heureux d'avoir été dans une maison où il y avait eu un mort.

-Un mort ? fit Hermione d'une voix blanche

-Papa m'a dit que ma magie était très active très tôt, expliqua Harry. Je pense qu'en me sentant en danger, elle a agi sans que je le sache. Et c'est tant mieux.

-Dans un sens, oui, confirma John. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses avec cette famille et ça se voit que tu guéris encore. Je ne sais pas si tu aurais supporté qu'on t'ait touché de manière … déplacée.

-Peut-être, concéda Harry. Pour revenir à Dudley, il concentre tous les défauts du monde. Je suis sûr que s'il m'avait vu, il aurait tout fait pour m'attaquer.

-Et il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous, sourit Draco.

-Excusez-moi, fit Harry en se levant.

Pendant que tout le monde restait dans le salon, Harry se réfugia dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Neville et Draco. Ce souvenir particulier était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle il détestait son cousin. Ce dernier et son ami n'ignoraient pas que l'homme adorait s'amuser avec des petits garçons, il les avait entendu en parler. Le petit garçon fournissait ses proies à son oncle en toute connaissance de cause. Et Dudley avait trouvé l'idée sympa de détruire encore un peu plus son cousin. Qu'il ait pu être à sa place ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Pour Dudley, Harry était un monstre et les monstres ne devaient être heureux.

Le jeune garçon prit du papier et un stylo.

_Cher papa, _

_Je voudrais te remercier de nous avoir permis de rester chez les Granger pendant plusieurs jours. C'est une idée vraiment fantastique ! _

_Mais je ne t'écris pas pour ça. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes passés devant St Brutus. Là où est enfermé Dudley. _

_Je sais que les Dursley sont en prison et que Dudley va les rejoindre très vite mais Dumbledore ne va pas les laisser tranquille pour autant. Avec le nombre de bouquins de psychologie que tu m'as fait lire, je sais qu'une victime craindra toujours son bourreau. Et vu que je ne suis pas la gentille marionnette qu'il voulait avoir, je crains que Dumbledore ne les ressorte de sa manche pour me faire plier. _

_Il faut que tu trouves une solution pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire et ce de manière permanente. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de les tuer mais s'il le faut, fais ce que tu dois faire. _

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

Hâtivement, Harry scella la lettre et appela Hedwige pour qu'elle l'apporte au plus vite à son père. Il ne fallait pas que ses souvenirs l'empêchent de vivre.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A la recherche du trésor perdu**_

Les vacances étaient terminées et les enfants étaient en train de retourner à l'école. Sirius, une fois le train hors de vue, perdit son air joyeux. Il devait attendre presque trois mois avant de revoir son filleul et il allait utiliser ce temps à bon escient.

Depuis l'été dernier, il avait compris que Dumbledore voulait Harry lui être soumis à tout prix. Il connaissait ses faiblesses et l'une d'entre elles était nommée Remus Lupin. Le loup garou était son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit enfermé à Azkaban. Sans la présence de James et de Sirius, Remus savait que le monde Sorcier lui ferait payer sa présence dans la « bonne » société. Le monde Sorcier l'avait rejeté parce qu'il avait été victime d'un autre, alors leur comportement n'allait pas changer alors qu'il était victime d'une malédiction. Comme il l'avait dit à Severus, Sirius allait s'occuper de rechercher les meutes parmi lesquelles Remus aurait pu se réfugier. Sur des cartes Moldues comme Sorcières, il avait répertorié toutes les forêts et les inspectait une par une sous sa forme Animagus. Il n'avait aucun problème à se souvenir de l'odeur du loup garou parce qu'elle était gravé dans son esprit.

Sa quête avait commencé en septembre aussitôt que les enfants étaient montés dans le train. Il avait déjà parcouru les trois quart de la Grande Bretagne et il songeait de plus en plus à traverser la Manche. Il ne lui restait plus que la Forêt Interdite et il savait que ça allait lui prendre vraiment beaucoup de temps. Usant des transports Moldus, il se rendit en Ecosse pour se retrouver le plus près de la Forêt Interdite, tout en évitant soigneusement Hogmeade et bien sûr Hogwarts. Il prit sa forme Animagus et s'enfonça dans les bois. Il savait qu'il devait utiliser le moins de magie possible mais aussi éviter les prédateurs magiques qui peuplaient la forêt. Ainsi, dans l'une de ses poches magiques, il avait rangé une tente dépliable Sorcière, de la nourriture pour plusieurs semaines, des vêtements de rechange et d'autres choses utiles, le tout avec un mot de passe pour lui rendre sa taille initiale ou au contraire la réduire.

Il parcourut la forêt de long en large et dans tous les sens. Il évita soigneusement les abords de l'école, de peur que Dumbledore ne le surprenne. Avec son odorat, il contournait les territoires des créatures à ne pas titiller, telles que les Acromentulas ou les Centaures.

Mais rien. Aucune trace de loup. Comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de canidés dans la forêt …

-Mais quel crétin ! s'écria Sirius alors qu'il se préparait à manger le soir venu

En y réfléchissant, s'il ne trouvait aucune trace, c'était parce qu'elles étaient très bien cachées ! Pourtant, il aurait dû y penser, vu qu'il utilisait la même méthode ! Des fois, il se frapperait ! Heureusement que Severus n'avait pas vu cela sinon il en aurait entendu parler pendant un très long moment !

Il établit sa stratégie pour le lendemain et recommença ses recherches. Et cela fut gagnant.

Trois jours plus tard, il était capturé par un groupe d'hommes.

Il sentait dans leur odeur celle du loup et il en était heureux. Mais il perdit sa bonne humeur quand en apercevant une grande clairière, il sentit qu'il redevait humain, à sa plus grande contrariété.

-Tiens, tiens, ricana l'un d'entre eux. Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais venir sans qu'on le sache ?

Sirius se renfrogna. Oui, il avait espéré, et alors ?

Sa cage fut posée brutalement au sol sans avertissement. Il en profita pour observer les lieux. Il se trouvait dans une salle sans éclairage mis à part quelques filets de lumière épars. Il secoua rapidement la porte mais il sentit rapidement qu'elle était solide. Vu qu'on l'avait démasqué, il préférait ne pas utiliser la magie pour s'enfuir. De toute façon, il tenait à voir ce qu'on lui voulait avant de penser à partir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme dans la force de l'âge entra suivi de deux gardes.

-Visiblement un Sorcier … cracha l'homme.

-Je cherche quelqu'un, répondit calmement Sirius.

-Des loups garous pour les chasser ? critiqua l'homme

-Mon meilleur ami qui a également un problème de poils, déclara Sirius.

-Un problème de poils ? s'étonna l'homme

-Ben oui, haussa des épaules Sirius. Vous ne savez pas combien de fois j'ai dû lui épiler les bras et les jambes après chaque pleine lune.

L'homme le regarda étrangement avant d'éclater de rire.

-J'avais l'intention de vous tuer, avoua l'homme. Mais vu que vous plaisantez sur notre malédiction, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas un chasseur.

-Non, confirma Sirius. Je cherche mon ami.

-Loup garou donc, fit l'homme. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau, avoua Sirius.

-Vous lui avez tourné le dos ? gronda l'homme

-Ça aurait été plus simple, soupira Sirius. Mais non. Il a dû se cacher pour sa vie quand j'ai été emmené … ailleurs.

Il ne tenait pas à donner son nom tout de suite. Sa libération avait fait la une de tous les journaux et il ne tenait pas à ce que sa quête parvienne aux oreilles de Dumbledore.

-Je vois, songea l'homme. Je me nomme Albert et j'ai des contacts avec certains loups garous anglais. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes digne de confiance et je vous aiderai à retrouver votre ami.

-Comment ? demanda Sirius

-Procurez-nous de la Wolfbane, annonça Albert

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius, confus

-Cette potion nous permet de garder le contrôle sur le loup, expliqua doucement Albert. Nous autres nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin, nous avons fait avec, mais nous avons recueilli plusieurs enfants très jeunes qui en auront bien besoin.

-Je vais peut-être vous paraître impoli mais c'est une demande importante faite à un inconnu, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Être loup garou nous confère malgré tout des avantages, rit Albert. Je suppose que vous connaissez notre force supérieure et notre odorat affiné, entre autres. Mais nous pouvons également sentir la sincérité chez les autres.

-C'est pour ça qu'il savait toujours quand je faisais des conneries, grogna Sirius.

Albert éclata de rire.

-En effet, confirma Albert. Je sais que vous êtes sérieux …

-C'est le cas de le dire, marmonna Sirius.

-Et cette mission me prouvera simplement que vous êtes prêt à tout pour retrouver votre ami, y compris aider les monstres tels que nous.

-Vous êtes simplement différents des Sorciers, grogna Sirius. OK, je vais vous aider. Comment je peux vous contacter ? Parce que vous chercher dans toute la Forêt Interdite n'est pas un truc que je ferais tous les jours !

-Je comprends, sourit Albert. Je vais vous proposer un point de rendez-vous non loin d'ici. Vous pourrez vous y rendre sans problème.

-Transplanage ? demanda Sirius

-Je vous le déconseille, fit Albert. On pourrait trouver votre signature magique ainsi.

-D'accord, fit Sirius.

Sirius fut libéré et conduit dans une clairière non loin de la cabane. Avec un dernier salut, le Sorcier s'en alla.

ooooo

La rentrée arriva et les élèves s'amusèrent à raconter leurs vacances. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient jetés sur le quatuor pour leur conter par le menu leurs nouvelles idées de farces sous les regards noirs de Ron et de Ginny.

Ainsi, la vie reprit son cours malgré les attaques de l'Héritier de Slytherin. Les consignes étaient appliquées avec plus de rigueur et de la propre initiative des élèves. La peur n'était pas encore là mais l'angoisse pointait son nez.

Un matin, Draco reçut une lettre de son parrain. Impatient de pouvoir la lire avec ses amis, il la rangea soigneusement avant de littéralement piétiner en attendant ses amis qui terminaient leur repas. Hermione décida d'en jouer et fit exprès de manger le plus lentement possible, sous les regards hilares des deux autres. Enfin, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Neville où Draco se mit à lire la lettre.

_Quatuor infernal,  
__Oui, je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce surnom mais je le ferai quand même, surtout qu'il vous va comme un gant !  
__Mais je ne vous écris pas pour cela. Nous avons fait des recherches sur Hagrid et je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir, vous saurez très vite pourquoi.  
__Beaucoup de personnes se sont demandées comment Hagrid est devenu garde-chasse. En fait, et ça a été également une surprise pour nous, Hagrid a été élève à Hogwarts il y a une soixantaine d'années. Minerva ne le savait pas puisqu'elle avait fait ses études plus tard. Il était déjà connu pour sa passion pour les créatures magiques dangereuses mais il avait toujours fait en sorte que les créatures qu'il élevait restent loin de l'école.  
__Sauf une fois.  
__Lors de sa 3__e__ année, l'Héritier de Slytherin a fait son apparition pour la première fois. Il y a eu une vague d'élèves pétrifiés mais un jour, il y eut un mort, celle que nous connaissons maintenant sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde. Une enquête a été faite et ce fut un élève de Slytherin, Tom Riddle, alors préfet en chef, qui découvrit Hagrid en train de cacher une immense créature dans l'école. Le directeur de l'époque, Armand Dippet, a livré Hagrid aux Aurors et il a été condamné à ne plus avoir de baguette magique. Mais, dans sa grande « bonté », Albus Dumbledore, alors professeur de Métamorphoses, réussit à le faire engager comme garde-chasse à l'école, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait aucune place nulle part ailleurs avec son sang de demi-géant.  
__Cette histoire est étrange. D'abord parce qu'en consultant les archives des directeurs de Slytherin, j'ai appris que des consignes encore plus strictes qu'aujourd'hui avaient été appliquées et qu'aucun élève ne pouvait circuler seul. Alors un Slytherin qui découvre ça ? Très dur à croire. Sans oublier que Dumbledore accepte sans sourciller qu'Hagrid se fasse à nouveau arrêter. S'il suit le même schéma qu'avec Sirius, alors il sait qu'il est innocent.  
__Il faut interroger Hagrid. Et nous allons devoir utiliser les grands moyens. Dans quelques minutes, vous allez recevoir une fiole. Vous allez en verser trois gouttes dans la tasse d'Hagrid quand vous irez prendre le thé cet après-midi. Cette potion agit comme le Veritaserum.  
__Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas loin. Et évitez que les Weasley ne vous voient !  
__Je vous embrasse  
__S_

Les enfants se redressèrent. C'était une grande responsabilité dont ils étaient investis. Et ils comprenaient parfaitement l'enjeu.

-On y va ? demanda Hermione

-Et comment ! s'exclama Neville

-Reste le problème Weasley, grogna Harry.

-Et si on faisait comme quand on va chez Severus ? proposa Hermione

-Ce n'est pas bête, réfléchit Neville. Aucun des deux n'aura de raison pour nous suivre Draco et moi.

-Alors on fait comme ça, sourit Draco. On va chez Hagrid à seize heures trente.

Profitant de leur journée de libre, ils terminèrent leurs devoirs avant de passer à leurs études parallèles, en ce moment l'Occlumencie. L'attaque de Sirius leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils pouvaient très bien tomber dans un piège et ce n'était pas dans leurs projets.

A l'heure dite, le quatuor se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid, la fiole fermement serrée dans la poche de Draco.

-Neville, Draco, reconnut Hagrid.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! firent les deux garçons

Comme Harry appréciait le demi-géant, le groupe avait suivi et avait découvert une personne très à l'écoute qui était en plus très calée sur les créatures magiques.

-Entrez, je vous en prie, sourit Hagrid. J'allais justement faire du thé.

Les deux garçons entrèrent donc et Hagrid se retourna un instant. Quand il voulut demander comment ils voulaient leur thé, il se retrouva avec non pas deux mais quatre enfants !

-Harry et Hermione, soupira gentiment Hagrid. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de découvrir votre secret.

-On va vous aider, déclara Hermione en sortant les tasses du meuble.

Les quatre enfants savaient où tout se trouvait puisqu'ils venaient prendre le thé au moins une fois par semaine. Ils sortirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et dévorèrent les biscuits faits maison. Alors que la plupart s'y cassait les dents, le quatuor avait découvert qu'imbibé de thé nature pendant quelques minutes, ils étaient délicieux. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de l'école, de créatures merveilleuses que l'homme rêvait d'étudier et lorsqu'il se resservit une nouvelle tasse de thé, Draco y versa la potion. Le garde-chasse parut totalement confus mais avait la langue bien pendue.

-Parfait, fit une voix. Merci les enfants.

Tous sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient absolument pas entendu Severus entrer à leur suite.

-Un jour, vous le pourrez, sourit Severus en devinant le cours de leurs pensées. Maintenant, je ne veux pas que vous m'interrompiez, d'accord ?

-Oui Severus, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le maître de Potions se tourna vers le demi-géant.

-Rubeus Hagrid, fit Severus. Comment avez-vous perdu votre baguette ?

-Je ne l'ai pas perdue, corrigea Hagrid. On l'a détruite.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus

-Parce que tout le monde croyait que je contrôlais le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Hagrid. Alors que ce n'était pas vrai !

-Pourquoi tout le monde en était venu à croire ça ? fit Severus

-J'aime les créatures magiques, affirma Hagrid. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Parfois, j'avais des créatures un peu dangereuses mais je ne les ramenais jamais dans l'école, je savais que les autres élèves pourraient être blessés. Mais après la mort de Mimi, une de mes amies, une Acromentula que j'ai appelé Aragog, est venue jusqu'au château pour me supplier de venir avec elle pour échapper au Roi des Serpents. Elle était complètement terrifiée et j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas quitter l'école comme ça. Et puis j'ai entendu des bruits de pas et j'ai voulu cacher Aragog. Mais Riddle a vu sa patte et il est allé le dire directement au directeur. Il m'a livré aux Aurors qui ont détruit ma baguette.

-Le Roi des Serpents ? releva Severus

-Oui, affirma Hagrid. J'ai voulu en savoir plus quand je suis revenu mais Aragog n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que c'était vraiment.

-Est-ce que Dumbledore sait tout ça ? demanda Severus

-Bien sûr ! fit Hagrid. Et il a fait des recherches quand il a compris qu'Aragog ne me dirait rien.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous rappelle cette époque ? demanda Severus

-Pas vraiment, fit Hagrid. Ah, si ! Tous mes coqs sont morts étranglés. Comme quand le dernier Héritier était là.

-Bien, merci Hagrid, fit Severus en lui lançant un sort de sommeil.

Une fois installé dans son lit, Hagrid se mit à ronfler. Le professeur se tourna vers les enfants.

-Vous pouvez chercher discrètement de votre côté dans la bibliothèque, annonça Severus. De toute façon, il ne se souviendra pas de la conversation à partir du moment où il a bu la potion. Surtout ne vous faites pas prendre ! Je chercherais de mon côté.

Le quatuor le salua avant de prendre le chemin de l'école.

ooooo

Augusta était plongée dans les affaires de la famille lorsque l'un des Elfes de maison vint la trouver.

-Maîtresse Augusta, pépia l'Elfe de maison. Lady Alice Longbottom veut vous parler.

La vieille femme se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne manquait pas d'air ! Aurait-elle oublié qu'elle vivante, jamais elle ne serait lady Longbottom ? Et même dans ce cas-là, seule la femme de Neville pourrait prétendre à ce titre ?

-Fais-la entrer et installe-la dans le grand salon, ordonna Augusta. Fais-lui sentir qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Pas de plateau, rien. Le siège le plus inconfortable possible. Et rappelle-lui clairement que la seule lady Longbottom, c'est moi !

Alors que l'Elfe de maison s'empressait d'exécuter ses ordres, Augusta rangea tranquillement ses papiers. Il était hors de question pour elle d'accourir comme un vulgaire chien !

Augusta était en très mauvais termes avec Alice. Pour preuve, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis le jour où elle avait enlevé Neville de sa garde, voilà maintenant cinq ans. Pour autant, Alice n'avait jamais cherché à aller voir son fils, alors que la matriarche ne lui avait jamais interdit. Et les rumeurs que la femme faisait courir sur sa belle-mère et sur son fils montraient clairement qu'elle ne s'était jamais souciée de ce dernier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Augusta descendit accueillir son « invitée ». Et à première vue, Alice n'avait guère apprécié d'attendre. Et elle le faisait comprendre en ne saluant pas son hôte.

-Les bonnes manières voudraient qu'on salue la personne qui vous reçoit, claqua sèchement Augusta.

-Vous m'avez fait attendre ! gronda Alice. Moi, lady Longbottom !

-Vraiment ? grinça dangereusement Augusta. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a encore une femme Longbottom en vie, moi ? Et que qu'importe ce que les autres vous ont dit, vous n'avez jamais porté et vous n'êtes pas prête de porter le titre de lady Longbottom ?

Alice pâlit dangereusement.

-Mais j'ai épousé Franck … balbutia Alice.

-Sans pour autant avoir droit au titre, expliqua fraîchement Augusta. Si j'étais morte alors que Franck était en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait été possible que vous receviez le titre. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, et que Neville est là, le prochain lord Longbottom c'est lui et la prochaine lady sera sa femme.

La formulation n'avait pas été faite au hasard. Augusta avait toujours vu Alice comme une intrigante, surtout en apprenant qu'elle était extrêmement proche de Dumbledore. Elle s'était opposée au mariage mais son fils avait su trouver les arguments pour la convaincre d'accepter. Cependant, elle avait déclaré à Franck qu'elle ne permettrait jamais à ce qu'Alice devienne la prochaine lady Longbottom. Le jeune homme avait dû s'incliner, ayant déjà obtenu de l'épouser. Mais la matriarche savait que son fils s'était rangé à son avis quand il avait découvert que sa femme, encore alors sa fiancée, s'était permise de remettre l'argent des Longbottom en son nom à l'un de ses proches. Augusta ne savait pas s'il avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Et les éléments que Severus lui avait rapporté lui avait fait découvrir des choses pas très reluisantes encore.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda sèchement Augusta

-Je suis ici pour réclamer mon dû, affirma Alice, reprenant du poil de la bête.

-Lequel ? haussa des sourcils Augusta

-Je veux mon fils ! s'exclama Alice

-Et c'est maintenant que vous voulez le voir ? ricana froidement Augusta. Il aurait fallu vous réveiller il y a cinq ans !

Alice rougit. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour tenter de récupérer son fils, toujours furieuse contre la femme en face d'elle.

-Mais c'est mon fils ! protesta Alice

-Il me semble que vous avez perdu tout droit sur Neville le jour où vous avez tenu à le modeler en dépit du bon sens, claqua sèchement Augusta.

-Mais Albus disait … fit Alice.

-Oh, et ce cher Dumbledore sait comment élever des enfants maintenant ? ricana Augusta

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu d'enfants à lui et que bien que professeur, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé assez proche des élèves pour prétendre savoir comment les élever. En plus, Augusta n'allait pas ménager l'homme, s'étant toujours opposée à lui.

-Albus est un grand homme ! s'écria Alice

-Et il n'a aucun mot à dire dans les us et coutumes de la famille Longbottom, rappela Augusta. Chose que vous avez bien sûr oublié.

-C'est mon fils ! cria Alice, ne pouvant pas contrer cette dernière affirmation

-Et c'est l'héritier des Longbottom, et pas celui de Dumbledore ! gronda Augusta. Malgré tout ce qu'il doit sans doute vous dire, vous n'êtes rien pour lui, encore moins sa fille ou son héritière. Tout ce qu'il voit en vous, c'est l'influence qu'il pourra avoir sur la noble et grande famille Longbottom.

Augusta ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait ménager Alice. Pour toute personne non aveuglée par les belles paroles d'Albus Dumbledore, la manœuvre politique était évidente. Surtout aujourd'hui parce qu'on savait parfaitement que Neville était très proche d'Harry Potter, leur « idole » qui avait survécu à Voldemort.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda à nouveau Augusta. A part pour récupérer Neville, avec cinq années de retard, bien sûr.

-J'ai des droits sur lui ! tempêta Alice

-Bien entendu, concéda Augusta. Auxquels vous avez renoncé en ne cherchant pas à revoir votre fils.

Ce fut un coup dur pour Alice. Elle qui croyait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problèmes …

-Mais il n'est pas majeur ! s'étonna Alice

-C'est vrai, fit Augusta. Mais les lois communes ne sont pas celles des Sang Pur. Et puisque vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressée à ce qui constitue le clan Longbottom …

Augusta rit machiavéliquement mais n'en ajouta pas plus. Les malversations d'Alice n'étaient connues que de peu de monde et n'auraient jamais dû arriver à ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore en faisant comprendre que certains de ses plans n'étaient plus aussi secrets.

-Je veux voir mon fils ! rugit Alice

-Êtes-vous tellement déconnectée au point de ne pas savoir qu'il est à l'école ? leva un sourcil Augusta

-Alors j'irai le voir là-bas ! assura Alice

-Faites donc, fit Augusta.

Alice fronça des sourcils.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, vieille folle ? se méfia Alice

Augusta se redressa, furieuse.

-Je n'apprécie guère de me faire insulter sous mon propre toit, gronda sombrement Augusta. Cette conversation est terminée, un Elfe de maison vous reconduira vers la sortie. Et la prochaine fois que vous voudriez me parler, veuillez faire comme tout Sang Pur qui se respecte et demandez un entretien par courrier.

Augusta se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Il faut que Neville soit entraîné, vu que Celui Dont On Ne Prononce Pas Le Nom va revenir et va s'en prendre à Harry Potter ! C'est la prophétie qui le dit ! cria Alice

Augusta était vraiment tentée de se retourner pour demander plus de précisions mais elle continua son chemin, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

_« C'est la prophétie qui le dit »_ ?! Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, que se passait-il donc ?


	28. Chapter 28

_**Coup de pied dans la fourmilière **_

Narcissa vaquait dans le quartier magique. Depuis qu'Augusta avait émis l'idée d'éduquer Hermione selon les coutumes Sorcières, la blonde était partagée. L'enthousiasme lui avait fait accepter tout de suite mais à tête reposée, certains points étaient problématiques. Elle allait éduquer une jeune fille de treize ans et en quelques mois, elle allait rattraper une dizaine d'années. Hermione était volontaire, on ne pouvait rien reprocher là-dessus, mais les us et coutumes Sorcières étaient loin d'être évidentes.

Elle s'engouffra dans une sombre librairie connue par tous les Sang Pur. En effet, à l'intérieur se trouvaient les rares écrits concernant les habitudes de l'aristocratie Sorcière. La blonde avait noté la proportion de la jeune fille à apprendre et se référer très souvent aux livres qu'elle avait lus. Malgré que ce soit agaçant - et qu'Hermione croie systématiquement ce qu'il y avait écrit - ça allait lui servir. D'après ses estimations, Narcissa, en lui donnant les livres correspondant à ce qu'elles allaient étudier et apprendre, allait pouvoir réduire les leçons de façon significative. Et surtout, gagner le temps qu'elles n'avaient pas. Avant la cinquième année du quatuor, elle devait être prête à faire sensation au bal qui allait introduire les nouveaux héritiers. Hermione, en tant que Née Moldue, allait créer l'esclandre mais Narcissa faisait le pari de la rendre encore plus Sang Pur que les plus garces d'entre elles, à commencer par cette Pansy Parkinson qui louchait un peu trop sur le titre de lady Malfoy qu'elle n'était pas prête à céder à une gamine capricieuse comme elle.

-Lady Malfoy, s'inclina le vendeur. C'est un honneur que de vous voir en ces lieux.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de venir, Léopold, sourit Narcissa. J'aurais besoin des conseils de votre père.

-Nous n'avons guère de clients à cette heure-là, réfléchit Léopold. Veuillez attendre quelques instants, je vous prie.

Le vendeur revint quelques minutes plus tard et ferma la boutique.

-Il vous attend, annonça Léopold.

Tous les deux grimpèrent à l'étage où ils s'installèrent dans un magnifique salon qui ne correspondait pas à la décoration des lieux en-dessous.

Les Sorciers ordinaires ignoraient qu'il existait des garants des coutumes Sang Pur. Plusieurs familles se partageaient ce poste et c'était un honneur que de l'avoir. Généralement, il s'agissait d'enfants cadets ou derniers nés de lignées prestigieuses qui reprenaient le titre. Ils gardaient les avantages de leurs familles sans pour autant pouvoir prétendre à l'héritage mais aucun non Sang Pur ne connaissait leur véritable fonction.

-Lady Malfoy, s'inclina le vieil homme alors qu'il permettait à son fils de se retirer.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner, sourit tendrement Narcissa. Maître Yaxley, merci de me recevoir.

Antonin Yaxley était la dixième génération de Garant depuis que le fils cadet de la famille avait repris la fonction. Bien que toute la famille soit devenue Death Eaters, son père, son fils et lui-même n'avaient pas cru en cette idéologie utopiste.

-Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre visite ? demanda Antonin après qu'ils se soient installés.

-Je suis dans une position délicate, avoua Narcissa. Vous n'ignorez pas que mon fils est ami avec Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom. Cependant, ils sont toujours avec une Née Moldue et elle tient beaucoup à eux. Lady Longbottom m'a parlé d'une idée de l'ancienne lady Potter …

-La fameuse théorie des Potter, sourit Antonin.

Narcissa ne masqua pas sa surprise.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Narcissa

-J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Margareth Potter et sa bru Lilian Evans, sourit Antonin. Elles m'ont parlé de cette fuite des Sorciers vers le monde Moldu et la tendance des Sang Pur à avoir de plus en plus de Cracmol. Je m'en étais également rendu compte, surtout en voyant de moins en moins d'enfants Sang Pur passer dans ma boutique. Et je ne suis pas le seul à noter de ce fait.

Narcissa acquiesça.

-Parlons de cette jeune fille, sourit Antonin. Qui est-ce exactement ?

-Elle se nomme Hermione Granger, répondit Narcissa. C'est une Née Moldue, ses deux parents sont des Médicomages des dents Moldus. Ils ont l'air de bien prendre le fait que leur fille appartient à un autre monde.

-Donc nous n'aurons pas de problème venant de leur part, constata Antonin.

-Effectivement, Augusta, Lucius et moi avons réussi à gagner leur confiance, fit Narcissa. Mais nous ne leur avons pas caché que nous avions des aprioris tenaces sur les Moldus.

-Je me disais aussi, sourit Antonin. Vous autres Malfoy et Black êtes connus pour être guère tolérants sur le sujet des Moldus. Sans vouloir être indiscret, puis-je savoir comment vous en êtes venu à changer d'avis ?

-Harry Potter, avoua sans honte Narcissa.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Malgré son enfance terrible, Harry, dès ses débuts dans leur grande famille, leur avait fait comprendre avec ses remarques innocentes que tout comme les Sorciers, il y a des bons et des mauvais Moldus. C'est ce constat qui leur avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait donner une chance aux Moldus. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas farouchement opposés à ce que Neville, Draco et Harry se lient à Hermione. Ça et le fait que c'était leur première amie.

-Ce jeune homme a l'air extraordinaire, sourit Antonin. J'imagine qu'il va très bientôt rencontrer l'un de mes confrères, sûrement celui qui suit la famille Black.

-Je poserai la question à Sirius, fit Narcissa.

-Bien, bien, fit Antonin. Revenons à cette jeune fille.

-Hermione est un peu plus âgée que les garçons, révéla Narcissa. D'après son comportement, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup d'amis pendant son enfance et elle s'est réfugiée très tôt dans les livres. Il semble évident que ses premiers amis sont Harry, Neville et Draco et elle leur est fidèle. Elle adore apprendre mais elle a tendance à croire sans condition tout ce qui est écrit dans les livres.

-Et nous savons tous que les livres soumis à l'approbation du Ministère ont tendance à ne pas contenir toute la vérité ou la présente sous un aspect négatif, commenta Antonin.

-Elle a une confiance totale en l'autorité, fronça des sourcils Narcissa.

-Cela vous gêne, constata Antonin. Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne réfléchit pas totalement par elle-même, avoua Narcissa. Elle ne s'est pas clairement rendue compte que le monde était loin d'être juste et qu'on peut parfaitement placer sa confiance en la mauvaise personne.

-Vous ne la trouvez pas assez Slytherin, donc, clarifia Antonin.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, corrigea Narcissa. Je dirais encore innocente.

-Elle a à peine douze ans, rappela tranquillement Antonin. Et elle n'est pas Sorcière de naissance.

-C'est vrai, concéda Narcissa.

La blonde réfléchit un moment.

-Elle a un bon esprit d'analyse, reprit Narcissa. Il faudrait qu'elle ouvre un peu ses horizons pour ne pas qu'elle soit mangée par notre monde. Elle a des défauts physiques.

-Lesquels ? demanda Antonin

-Ses dents sont imposantes, grimaça Narcissa. Ses cheveux sont crépus et rarement disciplinés. Ça se voit qu'elle ne prend pas soin d'elle.

-La magie aurait pu l'aider, fit Antonin. Je parle surtout de ses dents.

-Ses parents refusent, expliqua Narcissa. Elle suit un traitement Moldu qui va durer au moins jusqu'à ses seize ans. Et pour le reste, le fait d'être avec des garçons ne doit pas la forcer à tenir compte de son apparence.

-Vous la pensez capable d'apprendre toutes les coutumes Sang Pur ? demanda Antonin

-Si on lui dit que c'est pour aider ses amis, elle le fera, assura Narcissa. Et puis, elle est très curieuse.

-J'aimerais lui parler ainsi qu'à ses parents, réfléchit Antonin.

-Je comptais parler à ses parents dans les prochains jours, renseigna Narcissa.

-Amenez-les directement ici, demanda Antonin. Je serais plus à même de leur faire comprendre ce qui va se passer.

Narcissa écarquilla des yeux.

-Je pensais être la seule, encore à la rigueur avec lady Longbottom, à me charger de l'éducation d'Hermione, balbutia presque Narcissa. Vous comptez y prendre part ?

-Evidemment, sourit Antonin. Les Nés Moldus ont un point de vue très intéressant à étudier. Je connais lady Longbottom. Nous nous arrangerons pour que cette jeune fille sache tout ce qu'il faut en deux ans.

-Je n'en attendais pas tant, souffla Narcissa.

-Je sais, sourit Antonin. Vous vouliez juste savoir si je pouvais vérifier de temps à autre si son éducation prenait la bonne direction, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, concéda Narcissa de mauvaise grâce.

-Je préfère être là, fit Antonin.

Narcissa ne pouvait pas refuser. Refuser l'aide d'un Garant était l'une des pires offenses qu'on pouvait faire à la magie.

-Je vous préviendrai quand les parents d'Hermione viendront, capitula Narcissa.

-Parfait, déclara Antonin. Et je pense que ce sera instructif qu'Augusta Longbottom vienne en même temps.

-Je transmettrais le message, répondit Narcissa. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, lady Malfoy, répondit Antonin.

La gracieuse blonde s'en alla rapidement.

ooooo

Janvier n'en était même pas à la moitié qu'on découvrit de nouvelles victimes de l'Héritier de Slytherin. Le corps rigide de l'élève de 2e année de Hufflepuff, apparemment sans histoire, avait jeté un froid dans l'école. L'angoisse monta encore d'un cran et les élèves ne savaient plus quoi faire sans prévenir leurs parents pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Albus se réjouissait d'avoir ajouté cette consigne mentale dans le Fidelitas qu'il avait lancé au moment du premier message de l'Héritier. Sinon, à cette heure-là, soit il croulerait sous les Beuglantes, soit il ne serait plus à son poste. Et l'école fermerait sûrement. Le vieil homme frissonna à cette hypothèse. Hogwarts avait un avantage monstre, celui d'inculquer à des esprits plus ou moins influençables la façon de penser correcte aux nouvelles générations. Ainsi, les élèves fraîchement sortis de l'école ne faisait que reproduire ce qu'on leur avait appris. Il avait un peu plus de mal avec les Slytherin mais en les diabolisant, il leur mettait des bâtons dans les pieds ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'il avait le champ plus ou moins libre pour manipuler la société Sorcière. Il était le vainqueur de Grindelwald, par Merlin, et il savait ce qui était le mieux pour tous, pour le plus grand bien !

Dès que le corps du jeune garçon qu'il avait attiré dans un coin seul avait été découvert, Albus s'était empressé de contacter Cornelius pour le mettre au courant. Ce dernier n'allait pas tarder donc il devait tout mettre en place. Il consulta l'emploi du temps des élèves de 2e année de Ravenclaw et lut qu'ils étaient en plein cours de Métamorphoses. En y regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un cours après ce dernier. Bien évidemment, il était au courant qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom et Hermione Granger se rendaient régulièrement chez Hagrid pour prendre le thé, le demi-géant lui avait annoncé dès que l'habitude s'était instaurée au début de l'année scolaire. Il lui fallait manipuler Hagrid pour que celui-ci les invite pour qu'ils puissent assister à son arrestation. Albus grimaça. Il aurait préféré qu'Harry soit seul mais comme il ne décollait jamais de ses trois pots de glu et que les consignes actuelles voulaient que personne ne se déplace seul, il allait devoir faire avec. Par contre, il allait appâter le jeune Weasley pour qu'il s'y retrouve en même temps qu'eux, pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. Il allait garder sa sœur sous le coude, n'étant pas nécessaire à cette partie du plan.

Visiblement fier de lui, le vieil homme se mit à écrire un message qui ne laisserait aucune trace ordonnant à Hagrid d'inviter impérativement le quatuor de Ravenclaw pour le thé et une autre à Ron Weasley de se rendre à la cabane du garde-chasse pour tenter de nouveau de devenir l'ami d'Harry Potter.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! salua Draco en apercevant le demi-géant dans le hall de l'école

-Bonjour les enfants ! répondit Hagrid. Ça vous dirait une tasse de thé ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Hermione. Mais nous avons encore cours tout de suite.

-Alors après les cours, sourit Hagrid.

-D'accord, fit Neville. A plus tard.

Les enfants s'éloignèrent et se rendirent en cours. Une fois celui-ci fini, ils filèrent dans leurs chambres pour déposer leurs affaires et coururent presque jusqu'à la cabane. Mais ils eurent une mauvaise surprise en découvrant Ron Weasley sur leur chemin.

-Salut Harry ! fit Ron

-Bonjour Ron, soupira Harry.

-Weasley, firent Hermione, Draco et Neville.

-Ouais, ouais, fit distraitement Ron. Tu fais quoi ?

-J'allais profiter du parc, répondit Harry, sur ses gardes.

-C'est cool, fit Ron en se plaçant à ses côtés. Je t'accompagne.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Comme ça on pourra discuter un peu, coupa Ron.

La jeune fille sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez mais un geste de Neville l'enjoignit de se calmer. A leur plus grande contrariété, ils durent se coltiner le roux jusqu'à la cabane. Hagrid vint les accueillir.

-Les cours se sont bien passés ? sourit Hagrid. Ah, je vois que vous avez amené un nouvel ami. Ronald Weasley, c'est ça ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Je préfère Ron, marmonna Ron.

Le quatuor discuta agréablement avec le demi-géant autour du thé mais comme toujours, Ron s'imposa sans gêne et coupait allègrement la parole à qui que ce soit l'avait. Cela agaçait visiblement Draco mais il savait garder son calme.

Soudain, on entendit des coups sur la porte. Tous se turent et regardèrent le demi-géant pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Je vais ouvrir ! s'exclama Ron en bondissant de sa chaise

Les yeux de Neville et de Draco s'écarquillèrent. De quel droit ce rouquin se permettait d'ouvrir la porte de la maison de quelqu'un d'autre ?! C'était plus que déplacé !

Mais avant qu'Hagrid ne puisse dire non, le roux avait déjà fait entrer Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge ainsi que deux Aurors.

-Bonjour, Hagrid, salua Albus.

-C'est une bien triste affaire qui nous rassemble ici, fit Cornelius en se découvrant. Bonjour les enfants.

-Bonjour, fit le quatuor alors que Ron ne daignait même pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Le conseil d'administration me presse de prendre les choses en main, déclara Cornelius. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous arrêter, Hagrid.

-Pourquoi ? trembla Hagrid

-Cette histoire ressemble trop à celle qui vous a valu de vous faire renvoyer, expliqua d'un air faussement triste Cornelius.

-Mais je suis innocent ! s'exclama Hagrid

-Mais les attaques se sont arrêtées après votre arrestation, contra Cornelius.

-Non ! s'exclama Hagrid. Professeur, s'il vous plait !

-Je ne peux rien faire, se désola Albus. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver ce qui se passe vraiment.

Les Aurors encadrèrent le demi-géant qui accepta sans broncher, abattu, de se faire passer les menottes, sous les regards interdits des quatre Ravenclaw. Tous sortirent ensuite de la cabane.

-Nous ferions mieux de passer par mon bureau, proposa Albus. Nous ne voudrions pas que les élèves ne nous voient.

-En effet, fit Cornelius.

-Hagrid, déclara Albus. Ne dites plus rien maintenant.

-Juste une chose, fit Hagrid d'une voix lasse. Si quelqu'un veut connaître la vérité, qu'il suive les araignées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses sans queue ni tête ? soupira Cornelius. Aurors, conduisez-le vers le bureau du directeur.

Et les adultes partirent. Profitant du fait que le roux ne les regardait pas, le quatuor se carapata très vite.

ooooo

-Rubeus Hagrid a été arrêté ?! s'étouffa Augusta

-Oui, confirma Minerva en buvant une gorgée de thé. Hier, Albus a prévenu les élèves qu'Hagrid s'absenterait pour une durée indéterminée. Ça aurait pu passer s'il n'avait tenu à emmener Hagrid menotté avec Fudge et deux Aurors. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, tous les élèves savaient qu'Hagrid avait été arrêté. Il était évident que peu d'entre nous ne le croie. Je pensais qu'il aurait fait en sorte qu'Hagrid soir emmené dans la plus grande discrétion.

-Nous parlons d'Albus Dumbledore, ricana sombrement Augusta. S'il tenait vraiment à Hagrid, il aurait tout fait pour le protéger. Or, je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas levé le petit doigt pour l'empêcher d'être arrêté, ou du moins ne pas faire en sorte que les élèves voient ça.

Augusta fit venir à elle une lettre.

-Neville m'a envoyé une lettre, révéla Augusta. Il m'a dit qu'il était là quand Fudge est venu l'arrêter.

Minerva prit le parchemin et le lut rapidement.

-Albus n'a pas renvoyé les élèves, fronça des sourcils Minerva.

-Je l'ai noté aussi, fit Augusta. Il s'agissait d'une histoire privée, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait laissé les enfants y assister. Surtout que ça ne les concernait en rien.

-Il y a des lois à Hogwarts, fit Minerva. Et une arrestation ne peut se faire sur le domaine.

-Tu veux dire que c'était illégal ? sursauta Augusta

-Pas tout à fait, se corrigea Minerva. Disons que pour ne pas troubler les études des élèves, toute arrestation doit se faire dans le bureau du directeur ou, à la rigueur, dans ceux des directeurs de maison. Et nulle part ailleurs.

-Donc c'est illégal, confirma Augusta. Et il était tout dans l'intérêt d'Albus que tout le monde voit Hagrid se faire arrêter. Mais pourquoi ?

-Attirer l'attention sur Hagrid, répondit sombrement Minerva. Mais pourquoi ?

-Moi, ce qui me fait tiquer, c'est la présence de ce Weasley, fit Augusta.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Minerva

-Tout d'abord, Hagrid déclare qu'il a beaucoup entendu parler de lui, releva Augusta. Or, tu m'as souligné qu'il ne participait jamais aux réunions des professeurs et que le Weasley détestait cordialement tout ce qui était différent, en particulier les autres créatures magiques et les hybrides. Jamais Weasley ne serait allé vers Hagrid.

-C'est vrai, concéda Minerva.

-En plus, poursuivit Augusta, il s'est imposé à Harry. Les seules fois où il avait fait ça, il y avait un piège de Dumbledore derrière. Sans compter que tu m'as dit que tu ne le croyais pas assez intelligent pour réfléchir par lui-même.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, protesta Minerva. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une lumière.

-Et puis cette dernière phrase : « Si quelqu'un veut connaître la vérité, qu'il suive les araignées. », fit Augusta. Pour moi, c'est une invitation pour se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Personne n'ignore qu'il y a des araignées géantes dedans.

-J'ai la sombre impression que c'était un message à l'intention des enfants, déclara Minerva.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, renifla Augusta. Nous savons grâce au Département des Mystères qu'Hagrid s'était lié d'amitié avec une Acromentula. Elle seule sait ce qui terrorise l'école. Et ça, Albus le sait.

-Voilà une nouvelle aventure pour Harry Potter, grinça Minerva. Et son nouveau meilleur ami Ron Weasley.

Augusta se tourna vers son amie, totalement choquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Augusta

-Depuis l'an dernier, j'ai vu ce rouquin sans cervelle tenter sans succès de devenir l'ami d'Harry, expliqua Minerva. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu savoir tout seul où se trouvait Harry. Ni qu'il irait prendre le thé de son plein gré avec un demi-géant. Weasley est sûrement celui qui doit entraîner Harry pour trouver des réponses. Seulement, Harry a déjà ses réponses. Enfin, une partie.

-Si seulement on pouvait se débarrasser de ce crétin, soupira Augusta.

-Patience, sourit Minerva.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Ces petites bêtes qui dérangent **_

Ginny boudait dans son coin.

Comme promis à sa mère, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une Ravenclaw quelconque pour pouvoir entrer dans leur salle commune et pouvoir se rapprocher d'Harry Potter. Seulement, Luna Lovegood ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle devait absolument entrer dans la salle commune et l'emmenait toujours travailler dans la bibliothèque. La rousse avait beau essayer, elle n'avait pas ses entrées chez les Aigles. Elle s'était également aperçue que malgré ce que son frère Ron racontait dans les quelques lettres qu'il daignait envoyer à sa mère, il n'était nullement ami avec Harry Potter, son idole. Puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à se rapprocher de lui, elle vaincrait son frère là où il n'avait pas réussi. Elle réitéra son vœu d'être la prochaine lady Potter à tout prix.

Elle se redressa quand elle entendit le passage de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever.

Et son idole apparaître.

Depuis la fameuse soirée de jeux Moldus, Hermione et Harry venaient régulièrement dans la salle commune des Gryffindor. Au début, Ron et Ginny avaient crié sur tous les toits qu'Harry venait chez les Rouge et Or pour eux mais quand il était apparu qu'il venait avec Hermione surtout quand les roux n'étaient pas dans les parages, ils durent se taire. Enfin, un peu.

Mais là, comme Harry était dans sa salle commune, elle avait une chance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle et faillit soupirer de soulagement en n'apercevant pas son frère dans les parages. Ainsi, elle pourrait avoir Harry tout à elle.

Ginny se leva et vérifia rapidement sa tenue avant de se diriger vers le groupe de 2e année.

-Elle arrive, souffla Hermione qui avait aperçu le mouvement.

-Mais elle commence vraiment à nous emmerder, grogna Lavande.

Lavande, Parvati, Dean et Seamus avaient eu le temps de noter l'insistance des Weasley à vouloir être à tout prix avec Harry. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas dire grand-chose concernant la présence de Ron dans leur groupe, ils voyaient d'un mauvais œil la présence quasi constante de Ginny parmi eux. Cela ne gênait pas la rousse de se retrouver avec des personnes de la classe supérieure et ça ne la frappait pas qu'elle s'éloignait de ce fait de toutes les personnes de son âge avec qui elle aurait pu s'entendre.

-On se casse, proposa Seamus.

Le groupe ne prit pas le temps de s'installer donc. Pendant que Dean et Parvati allaient poser les affaires de cours, le reste se pressa de quitter la salle commune. Ginny, en voyant partir le groupe, se mit à courir mais la porte se referma sur elle. Elle pesta le temps qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau mais découvrit qu'ils avaient disparu. Elle pesta encore plus fort.

-Un problème, Weasley ? fit une voix derrière elle

La rousse se retourna rapidement pour trouver Parvati et Dean.

-Je … balbutia Ginny.

-On va être en retard, coupa Parvati. Tu viens, Dean ?

-Vous allez où ? se reprit Ginny

-Bibliothèque, répondit Parvati. On va faire nos devoirs.

-Je peux venir ? demanda Ginny, se doutant qu'ils allaient rejoindre Harry

-Parce que tu es en 2e année, peut-être ? cingla Parvati

-Reste avec ceux de ton année, conseilla Dean. Ce n'est pas en traînant avec nous que tu vas te rendre intéressante. Pour l'instant, tu n'es que pathétique.

-C'est pas vrai ! cria Ginny

-Tu devrais lever les yeux de ton nombril de temps en temps, ricana Dean. Allez, salut !

Ils partirent donc, laissant la rousse enragée qui dut retourner dans sa salle commune.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, les deux derniers rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione

-Tu avais raison, répondit Parvati. Elle voulait nous suivre.

-Elle est soûlante, soupira Lavande. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Harry.

-Même moi je me le demande, avoua Harry. On y va ?

Tous se rendirent dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw. Quand il était devenu évident que Ginny allait leur casser les pieds quand ils viendraient dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, Harry et Hermione avaient proposé aux quatre Lions de venir jouer chez eux de temps à autre. Ces derniers avaient accepté et une fois sur deux, ils se retrouvaient chez les Aigles. Dans leurs parties, ils avaient réussi à entraîner quelques Ravenclaw de leur âge voire des années supérieurs ainsi que des Hufflepuff et quelques Gryffindor.

Le groupe s'installa dans un coin et fit ses devoirs avant d'enchaîner avec une partie de cartes.

-Salut, vous faites quoi ? fit une voix

-Malfoy, fit Seamus prudemment.

Les autres Lions hochèrent de la tête. Ils connaissaient pourtant Draco depuis plus d'un an mais les personnes bien intentionnées, Ron en tête, leur avait parlé de la réputation sombre qui entourait la famille Malfoy. Certes, ils apprenaient à connaître le blond mais les habitudes avaient la dent dure.

-Zabini, salua Harry.

-Potter, répondit Blaise.

-Où est Neville ? demanda Hermione

-Il est monté, répondit Draco. On a fini nos devoirs.

-Nous aussi, sourit Harry. Vous venez jouer ?

-On peut ? fit Neville qui venait d'arriver

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Hermione

-Bataille Explosive ? remarqua Blaise

-Exact, fit Dean. Alors ?

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Draco. Blaise ?

-OK, fit Blaise.

Le groupe s'agrandit donc et des éclats de rire finirent par retentir dans la salle commune.

-Excusez-moi, fit une nouvelle voix.

Les enfants se retournèrent pour découvrir une préfète de 6e année, Pénélope Clearwater.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais est-ce que je peux vous prendre en photos ? proposa Pénélope. Je trouve que c'est très beau que vous soyez réunis ainsi.

Tous se regardèrent. C'était une très bonne idée d'immortaliser ce bon moment. Mais sur cette photo, il aurait des Gryffindor, des Ravenclaw et un Slytherin. Encore pire, un Slytherin aux côtés du Survivant.

-La décision te revient, Harry, fit Neville. A toi et à Blaise. Vous êtes les seuls à qui ça poserait vraiment problème.

Les deux concernés grimacèrent. Harry avait une très mauvaise expérience avec les photos grâce à Colin Creevey mais Blaise, si on tombait sur cette photo, pourrait voir sa vie à l'école virer au cauchemar pour fraterniser avec ses ennemis héréditaires, les Gryffindor. Sans compter le fait de se rapprocher du Survivant qui ne plairait pas du tout à ceux qui adhérent à l'idéologie de Voldemort.

-Nous serons les seuls à avoir cette photo ? demanda Blaise

-Si vous le souhaitez, sourit Pénélope.

-Alors d'accord, sourit Blaise. Potter ?

-Va pour, fit Harry.

Le groupe se rapprocha et la jeune femme prit la photo. Grâce à une série de sorts, chacun eut son exemplaire.

-Qui garde l'original ? demanda Pénélope

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je le prends, demanda Harry à Blaise.

-Si tu me promets de me demander quand tu voudras en faire une copie, fit Blaise.

-Ça me va, sourit Harry.

Après cet intermède, les jeux reprirent et tous les élèves retournèrent dans leurs salles communes peu avant le couvre-feu.

ooooo

Lucius soupira.

Il n'avait pas osé l'avouer à sa femme mais depuis la fin de l'année scolaire en juin dernier, il sentait une douleur sourde et très légère dans son bras gauche, celui qui portait la Marque des Ténèbres. Il en avait parlé avec Severus et lui aussi avait ressenti des élancements. Tous les deux avaient trouvé l'explication quand le professeur avait révélé avoir compris que Voldemort s'était trouvé dans l'école, parasitant le professeur de Défense Quirinus Quirell. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé aux autres membres de leur famille mais ils s'étaient retrouvés devant un problème alarmant.

Voldemort était vivant.

Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir comment et pourquoi. Depuis, Lucius cherchait dans tous les grimoires de sa famille les différents moyens de vaincre la mort tandis que Severus cherchait à tout prix des antidotes pour les sorts et potions fréquemment utilisés par les Death Eaters sous le règne de Voldemort.

Le blond s'empara d'une tasse de thé qu'il but distraitement. Celui qu'il avait servi semblait avoir beaucoup de ressources. Rien que le fait de pouvoir s'introduire dans une école supposément ultra protégée ne pouvait que prouver son ingéniosité. Et le pire, si effectivement le directeur avait passé sous silence la possession du professeur de Défense, alors Albus Dumbledore ne semblait pas contre son retour. Les motivations du vieil homme étaient obscures mais très dangereuses. Et une partie de ses buts tournaient autour d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que cet enfant avait de spécial ? Mis à part d'avoir survécu au sort de mort et même là, c'était assez nébuleux.

D'ailleurs, concernant ce point …

Lucius emprunta sa cheminée pour entrer dans le manoir Prince. Exceptionnellement, Severus travaillait ses potions dans le manoir ancestral pour ne pas alerter Dumbledore. Il descendit dans les cachots et fit sonner une cloche pour avertir de sa présence. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le maître de Potions sortit du laboratoire.

-Lucius ? s'étonna Severus. Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir.

-Viens, nous devons discuter, déclara Lucius.

Intrigué, il lui emboîta le pas et ils allèrent dans le bureau du maître des lieux. Ce dernier, comprenant que ce qui allait se dire allait être difficile, sortit de sa cachette une bouteille d'alcool et versa deux verres pendant qu'ils s'installaient. Le blond fit tourner le liquide dans son verre pendant un moment avant d'en avaler une gorgée et de prendre la parole.

-Nous devons nous occuper d'Harry, annonça Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? fronça des sourcils Severus

-Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, soupira Lucius. Tu as adopté Harry Potter, celui qu'on surnomme le Survivant, parce qu'il a survécu au sortilège de la mort ! Il en a même gardé une cicatrice ! Il serait temps qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween !

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Severus

-La Marque se fait de plus en plus présente, rappela Lucius. Nous devons avoir toutes les cartes en main avant que Voldemort ne réapparaisse.

-Je sais que tu as raison, se désola Severus, mais Harry est si jeune …

-Plus assez aux yeux de Dumbledore, nota Lucius. Souviens-toi, la Pierre Philosophale, nous pensions qu'il voulait qu'Harry se mette à sa recherche. Et Minerva avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il le préparait peut-être au retour de Voldemort.

-Que veux-tu faire ? capitula Severus

-Emmener Harry en Russie, annonça Lucius.

-Russie ? sursauta Severus. Pourquoi aussi loin ?

-Les Romanov, Severus, les Romanov, annonça Lucius.

Severus se renfonça dans son siège. Les Moldus connaissaient les Romanov pour avoir régné sur la Russie mais du côté Sorcier, ils gardaient encore la suprématie sur le pays longtemps après la Révolution. Entre autres, cette famille était célèbre pour sa maîtrise des arts de l'esprit, ce qui lui avait valu de rester aussi longtemps à la tête de cet empire, du côté Sorcier comme Moldu. A l'époque, Voldemort avait tenté de se rapprocher d'eux mais les malheureux émissaires étaient revenus fous à liés, annonçant clairement qu'ils en avaient rien à faire de lui.

-Comment tu les connais ? demanda finalement Severus

-Affaires, sourit pauvrement Lucius. Et puis, l'un d'entre eux m'a sauvé quand le Lord m'a envoyé aller parlementer avec eux.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? s'étonna Severus

Il était surprenant que Voldemort envoie un riche héritier, même pas un jeune lord sans enfant, puissant et tout acquis à sa cause vers un contact qui avait de grandes chances de le faire tuer. Quant aux Romanov, la famille n'était pas connue pour sa pitié.

-J'aurais été le seul à ne pas leur manquer de respect, répéta Lucius. Ça et le fait que pour une fois, j'ai remballé l'arrogance des Malfoy quand j'ai compris que je me trouvais au milieu de Vampires.

-Donc en plus de farfouiller dans son esprit, tu vas emmener mon fils dans un clan de suceurs de sang ? ricana Severus. Est-ce que tu apprécierais que je fasse la même chose avec Draco ?

-Mais on n'a pas le choix, fit Lucius.

-C'est vrai, concéda Severus. Quand ?

-Cet été, proposa Lucius. Je ne préfère pas prendre de risques si Dumbledore s'apercevait de quoi que ce soit.

-Tu attends quoi de moi ? demanda finalement Severus

-Ton accord, d'abord, répondit Lucius. Et ensuite, comment s'organiser. Il va falloir que le vieux ne se doute de rien. Surtout avec la crise qu'il a piquée quand on est parti à l'étranger.

-Prends contact, demanda Severus. Et je verrais avec Sirius s'il n'a pas des idées.

-D'ailleurs, il est où ? s'étonna Lucius

-Il avait des trucs à régler, éluda Severus.

Lucius étrécit le regard.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas de le protéger, nota Lucius. Tu as une raison particulière ?

-Laisse tomber, soupira Severus.

-OK, fit Lucius. Mais je saurais un jour, au moins ?

-Plus tôt que tu ne le crois, marmonna Severus.

ooooo

Severus se dirigeait vers les toilettes du deuxième étage avec Minerva. Le nouvel élève pétrifié et l'arrestation d'Hagrid leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'il serait temps qu'ils explorent les pistes découvertes. Dont celle de Mimi Geignarde. Ils auraient bien voulu emmener les enfants mais ils s'étaient aperçus qu'à chaque pas que le quatuor faisait, les Weasley étaient toujours derrière eux.

-Vous venez vous aussi jeter des livres à la tête de la pauvre Mimi ? couina une voix

-Du calme, Mimi, nous sommes des professeurs, tempéra Minerva.

-Professeur McGonagall, professeur Snape, fit Mimi. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

-Tu as parlé d'un livre, rappela Minerva. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il y a quoi, une demi-heure, quelqu'un a balancé un petit carnet dans les toilettes, expliqua Mimi. J'ai été vexée donc j'ai inondé la pièce. Et il s'est enfui.

-Où se trouve ce carnet ? soupira Severus

-Là-bas, indiqua le fantôme.

L'homme alla dans la direction montrée et prit le livre dans sa main. Mais il le relâcha aussitôt, surpris. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il vérifia que personne ne le regardait avant d'envelopper soigneusement le livre et de le mettre dans sa poche. Il retourna l'air de rien à la conversation.

-Comment es-tu morte, Mimi ? demanda Minerva

-Personne ne me l'a jamais demandé, s'excita Mimi.

-Personne ? s'étonna Severus. Pas même le directeur ?

-Le directeur Dippet a cru que c'était Rubeus qui m'a fait tuer, soupira Mimi. Alors que ce n'est pas vrai !

-On te croit, calma Minerva. Continue.

-On m'avait encore insulté et j'étais venue ici pour être tranquille, avoua Mimi. C'était mon repère secret, personne ne venait m'embêter quand j'étais ici, même les filles de ma classe. Et puis j'ai entendu une voix. Grave. Et totalement masculine. J'ai voulu sortir de la cabine pour lui dire que c'était les toilettes des filles quand j'ai vu deux immenses yeux jaunes me fixer. Et je suis morte.

-Juste comme ça ? ne put s'empêcher Severus

-Oui, juste comme ça, confirma Mimi.

-Tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu d'autre ? demanda par acquis de conscience Severus

-Non, soupira Mimi. Si, des sifflements, mais je ne savais pas d'où ça venait.

-Très bien Mimi, fit Minerva. Merci de nos avoir répondu.

-Pas de quoi, professeurs, sourit Mimi.

Minerva sortit sa baguette et nettoya le bazar que le fantôme avait fait avant de quitter les lieux avec son collègue. Ils se rendirent dans son bureau pour prendre une tasse de thé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda finalement Minerva

-Qu'il est curieux que personne, même à l'époque, n'ait demandé à Mimi ce dont elle se souvenait, déclara Severus.

-Certes, concéda Minerva. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a appris ?

-Qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de vivant, en déduisit Severus. D'assez grand, vu qu'elle a parlé d'yeux immenses.

-Et qui n'est définitivement pas quelque chose de normal dans l'école, souffla Minerva.

-Il n'y a pas tant de grandes créatures magiques dans notre monde, réfléchit Severus. Et la plupart ne se rencontre pas à tous les coins de rue. Je crois qu'il va falloir se tourner vers les créatures beaucoup moins connues.

-Nous avons quelques grimoires dans la réserve, indiqua Minerva.

-J'aimerais vraiment ne pas attirer le regard de Dumbledore sur moi, déclara Severus. Les bibliothèques des Malfoy, des Black et des Prince sont abondamment fournies.

-Tu as raison, avoua Minerva. Et le carnet ?

-Je m'en occupe, sourit Severus.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard.

ooooo

Hermione leva son nez du bouquin qu'elle consultait.

Depuis l'arrestation du garde-chasse voilà maintenant plus d'un mois, les Weasley les suivaient pas à pas. En fait, ils avaient franchis un nouveau palier dans le harcèlement. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes classes ou sinon, il y aurait vraiment eu mort d'homme. De ce fait, ils avaient dû se résoudre à en prendre encore plus de précautions pour rendre visite à Severus. Mais très souvent, ils profitaient des moments où ils étaient collés pour y aller.

Hermione rejeta rageusement une mèche de ses cheveux qui la gênait. Ce jour-là, le quatuor avait décidé de faire ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque. Mauvaise idée visiblement puisque que moins de deux minutes après qu'ils se soient installés, les deux roux étaient arrivés et avaient tenté de s'incruster. Heureusement, Neville, qui avait choisi leur emplacement, avait pris une minuscule table à peine suffisante pour quatre personnes, à la grande contrariété de Draco habitué aux grands espaces. Mais ça avait suffi pour empêcher les pots de colle de venir les embêter.

Comme ils étaient tout le temps surveillés, les enfants avaient dû renoncer à chercher des informations sur ce qui attaquait l'école. A la place, ils étaient devenus des pros de l'illusion pour cacher les grimoires sur l'Occlumencie qu'ils étudiaient dès qu'ils avaient fini leurs devoirs. Ainsi que des détecteurs de sorts.

-Je croyais que la magie était interdite dans la bibliothèque, grogna Draco.

-Ici ainsi que dans les couloirs de l'école, confirma Hermione.

-Alors quelqu'un devrait le rappeler à ces crétins, grinça Draco.

Quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que les Weasley parvenaient à les retrouver où qu'ils aillent, ils s'étaient lancé des sorts de détection pour découvrir qu'ils avaient des sorts de Traçage sur eux. Conscients qu'ils n'allaient pas supporter la situation bien longtemps, ils avaient fait quelques recherches et avaient trouvé un sort qui agissait comme un bouclier qui empêchait tout sort de s'accrocher à eux. Pour parer à l'éventualité qu'ils ne puissent pas utiliser leurs baguettes, ils avaient fait appel à Narcissa qui leur avait expliqué comme transférer le sort sur un objet. Et leurs médaillons brillaient de mille feux.

-On devrait se tirer, grommela Harry.

-Pour leur donner la possibilité de nous coincer dans un coin ? leva un sourcil Draco. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Je commence à en avoir marre qu'ils nous collent aux basques, grogna Harry. Tout ça pour me parler d'une chose soi-disant importante. Tu peux me comprendre, non ?

-Si, tempéra Draco. Mais nous devons faire avec.

Les quatre enfants soupirèrent lourdement en se remettant au travail, sous les regards noirs de Ron et de Ginny.

ooooo

_-Sang … Je veux tuer … TUER !_

Harry sursauta brusquement, attirant l'attention de ses amis. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent de lui, comme pour comploter et tous les élèves détournèrent le regard, conscients qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus.

-Qu'est-ce que … fit Hermione.

-Pas ici, siffla Neville. Les imbéciles sont là.

En effet, Ginny et Ron n'étaient qu'à quelques pas derrière eux. Harry décida de donner le change après s'être repris de sa surprise.

-J'ai trouvé ce qui nous manquait dans notre devoir, sourit Harry. Je savais que ça me reviendrait !

-Mais oui, roula des yeux Draco, jouant le jeu. J'espère que ça en vaut l'attente.

-Eh ! fit Harry en donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule du blond. Arrête avec ton côté snobinard !

-Snobinard, moi ? s'offusqua Draco. Toi, le peigne n'a jamais touché tes cheveux !

-Dis celui qui colle tout avec du gel ? railla Harry. Laisse-moi rire !

Et les deux garçons continuèrent de se chamailler sous les regards blasés de leurs deux amis.

Peu après le dîner, sous l'insistance d'Harry, ils se rendirent dans les appartements de Severus qui les accueillit avec joie. Mais une fois les protections activées, Harry prit la parole.

-Est-ce qu'il existe un serpent qui peut tuer ? demanda Harry

-Un serpent ? releva Severus. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu un serpent qui voulait tuer, expliqua Harry. C'est pour ça que j'ai sursauté.

-Tu es sûr ? fit Severus

-Certain, affirma Harry.

-Et si on combine ça avec les yeux immenses, marmonna Severus qui se replongeait dans certains grimoires, ça nous donne …

Conscients qu'il ne se soucierait pas d'eux tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé, les enfants se rendirent dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et quelques biscuits et se poser dans un coin pour consulter les ouvrages du maître en matière d'Occlumencie.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Severus peu avant le couvre-feu

Le quatuor sursauta violemment.

-Oncle Severus, gronda doucement Hermione. Pas la peine de nous faire peur !

-Pardon, s'excusa Severus. Harry, tu es sûr que tu as entendu un serpent ? Et qu'il voulait tuer ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, intrigué.

-Alors je pense que nous avons à faire à un Basilic, annonça Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione

-Une créature mythique, fronça des sourcils Draco. Je croyais qu'on ne savait pas si son existence était prouvée ou non.

-Il n'y a plus de preuve, confirma Severus. Mais vu les attaques, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

-Comment ça ? demanda Neville

-Nous avons le fait qu'Harry l'ait entendu et que Mimi ait également entendu des sifflements, déclara Severus. Tout cela pointe vers les serpents ou, à la rigueur vers les reptiles. Ensuite, Mimi nous a dit qu'elle avait vu des yeux immenses et jaunes. Les seules créatures qui possèdent cette couleur d'yeux sont des reptiles ou ont du sang de reptiles. Les coqs d'Hagrid ont tous été tués or, le Basilic ne supporte pas leur chant, qui peut le tuer. Et enfin, le fait que la seule indication qu'avait Hagrid était son surnom, le Roi des Serpents. Et c'est celui du Basilic.

-Et c'est quoi un Basilic ? demanda Hermione

-Un serpent géant, expliqua Severus. Il a la faculté de ne tuer rien qu'avec son regard.

-Mais il n'y a eu aucun mort, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Mais personne n'a dû le regarder dans les yeux, comprit Neville. Souvenez-vous, la chatte de Rusard se trouvait près des toilettes inondées de Mimi. Creevey avait son appareil photo dans les mains …

-Et la pellicule a fondu quand on a voulu la développer, se rappela Severus.

-Nick Quasi Sans Tête est un fantôme, poursuivit Neville. Il était déjà mort donc il n'a pas dû être touché comme les vivants par le Basilic.

-Mais le Hufflepuff ? fit Draco. Il n'y avait rien pour le protéger.

-Si, les fenêtres, corrigea Severus. Il a été trouvé près des serres et ce jour-là, il y avait eu tellement de givre que ça avait recouvert les vitres jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il aurait très bien pu regarder par la fenêtre et apercevoir le reflet du serpent.

-OK, fit Neville. Nous savons ce qui attaque les élèves. Et vu les messages, il doit se cacher dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais où elle se trouve ?

-Je crois savoir, fit Harry.

-Comment ça ? fit Hermione

-Si j'ai bien compris, Salazar Slytherin était le premier Fourchelangue connu, réfléchit Harry. La créature qui se cache dans la Chambre est sûrement le Basilic, vu qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Si son Héritier a le même don, alors il pourrait contrôler le Basilic. Mimi a entendu des sifflements avant de mourir donc je pense que l'entrée se trouve dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

-C'est logique, déclara Severus.

-Mais qui contrôlerait le Basilic ? se demanda Draco. La lignée de Slytherin s'est perdue il y a plusieurs siècles !

-Il va falloir qu'on cherche, soupira Severus.

Il avisa l'heure.

-Je vous conseille de partir tout de suite, fit Severus. Et je vous demanderais de ne pas vous rendre dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour rechercher la Chambre. Ce serait plonger droit dans le piège de Dumbledore.

-D'accord, firent les enfants.

Quand ils furent partis, Severus se rendit dans son laboratoire et fit basculer un pan de mur. Sur un socle se trouvait le petit carnet qu'il avait retrouvé la fois où il avait interrogé Mimi. Protégé par un bouclier, l'homme tourna lentement autour. L'objet l'avait brûlé par la quantité de magie noire qu'il contenait. Il l'avait caché de Minerva pour pouvoir l'examiner tout à son aise. Mais lorsque ses premiers sorts de diagnostic lui étaient revenus en pleine figure, il avait dû laisser tomber pour trouver les contre-sorts aux protections qui avaient été posées dessus. C'était un travail de fourmi mais il ne désespérait pas. Tant qu'il n'était pas à la portée des enfants, il aurait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour détruire cet artefact qu'il devinait maudit. De plus, il établissait dans le manoir Prince une cache secrète pour l'y déposer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il contamine sa propre collection !

Soupirant, il sortit, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Je suis vraiment très impressionné ! "Un secret de Slytherin" a atteint les 500 reviews ! Vraiment, merci, mais vraiment merci pour tous ces commentaires ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle plaise autant ! Vous verrez, vous ne serez pas déçu de la suite. Et qui sait, à la fin de cette fic, j'atteindrai les 1000 reviews ...  
Encore merci de me suivre et de continuer à lire cette histoire.  
Gros Bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**30\. La fin des problèmes ?**_

Sirius n'avait pas chômé.

Dès son retour de la Forêt Interdite, il avait recherché la recette de la Wolfbane. Il aurait cru qu'elle serait facile à trouver mais il s'était aperçu que le Ministère avait bloqué toute information concernant cette potion particulière et qu'il fallait un haut degré de maîtrise pour pouvoir prétendre la brasser. Rien que pour ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Pour la recette, il avait dû écumer tout le quartier magique pour trouver une librairie qui avait encore un grimoire qui la contenait. Une fois obtenu, il s'était échiné à rassembler tous les ingrédients. Mais certains ne devaient être récoltés qu'à une période bien précise, d'autres se trouvaient dans d'autres pays et autres contraintes ennuyeuses.

Et là, il avait tout.

Mai battait son plein et il se tenait devant le manoir Prince. Il savait par Lucius que Severus s'y trouvait, lui ayant parlé quelques minutes auparavant. Sirius espérait qu'il n'était pas encore retourné à l'école car il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle.

Il prit sa forme Animagus - c'était sa technique pour retrouver le maître de Potions dans son immense demeure - et suivant son flair, il descendit dans les sous-sols. Il reprit forme humaine et avisa la cloche. Il la fit tinter, ayant appris dans la douleur qu'il était préférable qu'il annonce sa présence de cette manière. La dernière fois, il avait été gravement brûlé au bras pour s'en rappeler en toute circonstance.

-Sirius ? s'étonna Severus en sortant de son laboratoire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Secret, chantonna Sirius. Dis, on peut parler ?

-Allons-y, fit Severus.

Dans le bureau, Sirius alla droit au but.

-J'ai réussi à contacter une meute de la Forêt Interdite, annonça Sirius. Ils ont accepté de m'aider à retrouver Remus si je pouvais les fournir en Wolfbane.

-Pour eux ? s'étonna Severus

-Non, pour leurs enfants, avoua Sirius.

-La potion n'est pas faite pour les enfants, s'excusa Severus.

-Comment tu le sais ? fit Sirius

-C'est moi qui ait créé la potion, idiot, ricana Severus.

-Quoi ?! bondit Sirius. Tu veux dire que je me suis cassé la tête à retrouver la recette alors que tu l'avais ? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour la retrouver ?

-Elle est disponible dans la plupart des recueils de potions, déclara Severus.

-Détrompe-toi, secoua de la tête Sirius. Le Ministère a retiré toute mention de cette potion.

Severus était surpris. Il savait que le Ministère n'était pas pour l'idée de démocratiser cette potion mais il ne s'était jamais douté qu'ils iraient jusqu'à détruire son existence ! Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Juan immédiatement !

-Ce n'est pas le problème, fit Sirius. Il me faut cette potion pour les aider.

-Je comprends, fit Severus. Et je peux t'aider, sois certain. Mais il faut que je me renseigne d'abord. Tu peux les retrouver ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Sirius

-Il faut que tu demandes tous les renseignements sur les enfants qu'ils veulent soigner, ordonna Severus. Et vois s'ils acceptent que les enfants soient examinés par un Médicomage spécialisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? soupçonna Sirius

-Fais ça et je te dirais à quoi je pense, sourit Severus.

-Ok, fit Sirius en se levant.

Ils se saluèrent avant de se quitter.

ooooo

Albus était très embêté.

L'arrestation d'Hagrid remontait au début du mois de février. Mais depuis, il n'y avait plus d'attaques. Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait, bien sûr. Il avait vérifié tous ses pions et s'était rendu compte avec horreur que Ginny s'était débarrassée de son carnet quand elle s'était rendu compte que tenir un journal était pour les gamines. Il avait bien tenté de retrouver le fameux carnet mais il avait disparu et il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Et ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Quelques autres attaques auraient dû lui permettre de libérer Hagrid mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il se trouvait à Azkaban et il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit aussi docile après ce bref moment passé sous les verrous.

Peu importe.

Il allait devoir créer une attaque de toute pièce. Heureusement, il savait comment pétrifier quelqu'un. Et l'antidote était le même que celui des victimes du Basilic. Et il avait la victime toute désignée.

Tout sera parfait.

ooooo

_Son corps reposera à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets. _

Le message était écrit en lettres de sang sur l'un des murs du hall de l'école. Ce soir-là, tous les élèves étaient présents pour pouvoir le lire avant que les professeurs ne les poussent dans la Grande Salle.

-Clearwater ! s'exclama Draco en voyant la jeune fille passer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Les professeurs nous ont demandé de contrôler que tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, expliqua rapidement Pénélope. Je vous demande juste de ne pas vous éloigner ni de quitter votre maison.

-D'accord, merci, sourit Draco.

Le blond retourna vers ses amis.

-C'est une alerte sérieuse, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Alors nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous éloigner des autres élèves, comprit Neville.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ce soit un plan de Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs …

-Harry, Harry !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? grogna Neville

Mais le roux n'écouta rien et traîna le brun surpris. Mais il se reprit rapidement et se dégagea de la poigne du rouquin avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? explosa Harry

-C'est ma sœur qui est prisonnière de l'Héritier ! déclara Ron. Il faut que tu viennes m'aider à la libérer !

-Et pourquoi moi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que tu es le Survivant ! s'exclama Ron

-Et un gamin de douze ans, rappela fraîchement Harry. Pourquoi tu ne préviens pas un professeur ?

-Parce que … protesta Ron.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas assis à vos tables respectives, messieurs Potter et Weasley ? susurra une voix de velours

Severus Snape se tenait derrière eux.

-Il semblerait que « Ron » veuille aller chercher sa sœur qui n'est pas là, railla Harry. Et qu'il veut que je l'accompagne.

-Est-ce vrai, Mr Weasley ? fit Severus

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? grogna Ron

-Surveillez votre langage, prévint Severus. Je ne serais guère clément avec vous. Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

L'insolent le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une réplique bien sentie au bord des lèvres mais le professeur en profita pour entrer dans son esprit.

Severus avait tout de suite compris que son fils voulait lui faire comprendre que le roux savait encore des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir. Avec les autres directeurs de maison, ils n'avaient pas encore découvert que le seul élève manquant était la jeune Weasley. Si son frère savait où elle se trouvait, alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui extorquer l'information.

Les barrières Occlumens naturelles étant plus que faibles, il n'eut aucun mal à les traverser pour chercher ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement, une partie de son esprit était focalisé sur l'endroit où il devait emmener Harry, un passage secret non loin des toilettes du deuxième étage qui menait dans un cachot. Il chercha les consignes du directeur avant de se retirer rapidement.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une vieille chauve-souris puante et je sais que vos ne m'aiderez pas alors avec Harry, on va sauver ma sœur ! siffla Ron

-Moins deux cents points pour irrespect envers un professeur, susurra Severus. Et je vais m'assurer que votre directrice de maison soit au courant de vos paroles. Mr Potter, retournez à votre place. Mr Weasley va m'accompagner.

-Vous n'avez pas le … protesta Ron.

Mais il fut privé de la parole. L'enfant voulut gesticuler mais Severus n'avait pas la patience de le voir se tordre dans tous les sens.

-Je n'hésiterais pas à vous figer si vous faites mine de déclencher le chaos, souffla Severus. Vos cris auraient créé la panique et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça !

Ron se calma donc et fut traîné vers Minerva. Tous les trois s'isolèrent quelques minutes et le visage rouge du professeur de Métamorphoses indiquait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait guère ce qu'elle entendait et qu'elle exigeait des explications en enlevant visiblement le sort de Silence. Et le teint rougeaux puis blafard de l'élève qu'il en avait eu pour son grade. Le roux fut reconduit à sa table toujours sous bonne escorte à sa table toutefois sans que Severus n'ôte le sort de Silence cette fois offert par Minerva.

Les professeurs se réunirent ensuite sous une bulle d'Intimité.

-Nous allons fouiller le château par deux, déclara Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. Voici des boutons enchantés. Serrez-le dans votre main quand vous trouverez la petite Weasley.

Minerva étrécit le regard. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait annoncé que l'élève manquant était Ginny Weasley. Même elle ne le savait pas avant que le préfet de 7e année ne lui annonce quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais personne ne releva cette incohérence et la femme se plaça avec Severus tandis que Lockhart fut choisi par Dumbledore lui-même. Les élèves restèrent sous la garde des préfets pendant que les professeurs partaient dans les couloirs. Severus retint Minerva le temps que les autres professeurs disparaissent et jeta une bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux.

-Je sais où se trouve la Weasley, annonça Severus.

-Alors allons la chercher ! s'exclama Minerva

-J'ai eu l'information de son frère, coupa Severus.

-Un autre coup monté d'Albus ? comprit Minerva

-Il me semble, confirma Severus. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il compte faire mais y aller nous grillerait à coup sûr.

-Il est plus difficile de détecter un Animagus si on ne se concentre pas spécifiquement dessus, fit Minerva. Montrez le chemin, je vous transformerai une fois arrivés.

Ils se rendirent donc rapidement au deuxième étage et à deux pas du passage secret encore ouvert, Minerva transforma Severus en un petit chaton, très facile à dissimuler, avant de prendre sa propre forme Animagus. Ils se faufilèrent dans le passage secret et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, stupéfaits. Ginny Weasley était immobile au centre de la pièce, apparemment inconsciente. Dumbledore et Lockhart étaient là.

-Que faisons-nous là ? demanda Gilderoy. Et n'est-ce pas la jeune Weasley ?

-Est-ce que vous avez vu Potter ou le jeune Weasley dans la Grande Salle ? grinça des dents Albus

-Bien sûr, sourit Gilderoy. Tous les deux étaient assis bien sagement à leurs tables.

-Comment ? rugit Albus

-Je pense qu'ils ont essayé de sortir de la salle mais Severus les a intercepté et renvoyé à leurs places, dit Gilderoy.

Pendant un instant, Albus maudit le maître de Potions. Non content d'avoir trouvé rapidement un antidote, il se mettait involontairement en travers de son chemin pour mettre à mal ses projets. Et maintenant, Harry Potter était en sécurité dans la Grande Salle ! Aucun moyen pour lui d'avoir une dette de vie et de mort avec les Weasley pour s'assurer le contrôle maintenant ! Et il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en débarrasser puisque Severus était son seul moyen d'avoir un espion au sein des Death Eaters.

-Je crains qu'il ne faille sauver cette jeune fille, sourit sombrement Albus.

-Evidemment ! s'exclama Gilderoy. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes fans ? Je n'ai eu qu'à vous suivre pour trouver cette pauvre enfant. Et comment saviez-vous où elle se trouvait ?

-Pour une fois, vous posez trop de questions, grinça Albus.

Et il l'attaqua.

Surpris, Lockhart ne put se défendre et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il retomba inconscient, sa baguette roulant loin de lui. Dumbledore se rapprocha de lui et prit la baguette.

-Tu ne me sers plus à rien, cracha Albus. Tu as plus été un boulet qu'autre chose cette année et je suis bien content de pouvoir me débarrasser de toi. Tu as été parfait pour ne pas te mêler de mes affaires mais là, il faut qu'il y ait une fin …

Dumbledore lança une série de sorts avant de briser la baguette en deux et de jeter les morceaux à travers la pièce. Puis il réveilla la rousse.

-Professeur ? s'étonna Ginny. Je croyais que c'était Harry qui viendrait me sauver !

-Changement de plan, grinça Albus.

Et il entra dans son esprit. Il modifia ses souvenirs pour qu'elle raconte que c'était Lockhart qui l'avait kidnappé et mis sous stase. Il savait qu'il devrait faire la même chose avec son frère car il savait cet inutile incapable de mentir.

-Venez, Ginny, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie, déclara doucement Albus.

-Est-ce que vous direz à Harry de me rendre visite ? demanda Ginny, des étoiles dans les yeux

-Oui, oui, fit Albus distraitement alors qu'il la figeait de nouveau.

Mais sur le pas de la porte …

-J'allais oublier … fit Albus.

Il lança un puissant sort d'Amnésie sur le professeur inconscient avant de partir définitivement en les faisant léviter. Minerva et Severus attendirent qu'ils soient loin avant de reprendre forme humaine et d'examiner les lieux.

-Nous devrions y aller, fit Severus. Je suis content qu'on se débarrasse enfin de lui.

-Moi aussi, fit Minerva. Allons-y.

Ils reprirent forme animale et allèrent assez loin pour qu'on ne puisse pas les soupçonner de qui que ce soit pour prendre à nouveau forme humaine.

Ils entendirent le rassemblement sonné par le directeur et se rendirent rapidement dans son bureau. Ils y retrouvèrent les autres professeurs qui arrivaient petit à petit mais aussi, curieusement, plusieurs Aurors qui encadraient le ministre de la Magie. Quand tout le monde fut là, le directeur prit la parole.

-Je viens d'amener miss Weasley et le professeur Lockhart à l'infirmerie, annonça Albus. Cependant, je dois vous dire que j'ai découvert que la personne qui se cachait derrière les attaques était le professeur Lockhart.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Cornelius. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

-J'avais déjà quelques soupçons sur lui, avoua tristement Albus. C'est pour cela que lorsque la disparition de miss Weasley, j'ai décidé de me mettre avec lui. Il a commencé à s'agiter lorsque nous nous sommes approchés de sa cachette, encore plus quand je suis tombé sur le sac de notre victime puis sur un morceau de robe Sorcière coincé dans l'ouverture d'un passage secret. Il m'a attaqué une fois que j'ai aperçu la petite Weasley. Malheureusement, dans l'affrontement, il m'a lancé un sort d'Amnésie que je le lui ai retourné et qu'il a pris de plein fouet. Je crains qu'il ne puisse répondre à nos questions.

-C'est fâcheux, fit Cornelius. Mais il n'empêche que nous allons l'emmener quand même pour se faire examiner.

-Faites donc, sourit Albus. Mais il faudra voir avec Mrs Pomfrey pour voir s'il est transportable.

-Oui, oui, fit Cornelius.

-Vous pouvez ramener les élèves dans leurs salles communes, ordonna Albus. Je leur annoncerai moi-même que toute menace est écartée.

Tous se levèrent pour obéir aux ordres. Severus s'empressa de rejoindre ses petits serpents. Les Slytherin lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence et se tassèrent dans la salle commune.

-Bien, fit Severus devant ses élèves muets. Vous serez officiellement au courant demain mais l'auteur des attaques a finalement été arrêté et l'élève manquant, miss Weasley de Gryffindor, retrouvé.

Il sentit les rires rentrés plus qu'il ne les entendit. Peu de personnes dans l'école appréciaient la petite rousse à cause de son comportement de _fan girl_ extrêmement horripilant sans compter le fait qu'elle hurlait à tout le monde qu'elle serait la prochaine lady Potter. Elle avait l'inimité de la maison Vert et Argent car comme son frère, elle ne se gênait pas pour les insulter à tour de bras, même quand elle était reprise par les professeurs.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devrez relâcher votre vigilance, prévint Severus. Nous connaissons tous la proportion qu'ont les autres élèves à nous accuser de tous les maux, de près comme de loin. Les règles sont maintenues et je ne tiens pas à tomber sur l'un d'entre vous se promenant seul dans l'école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Je vous souhaite à toute et à tous une bonne soirée, salua Severus.

Les Slytherin le saluèrent également quand il sortit.

Du côté des Gryffindor, Minerva menait ses troupes d'un pas militaire. A sa démarche raide, les élèves avaient compris qu'elle était très énervée et qu'il n'était pas dans leur intérêt d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut dans un silence de mort qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et qu'ils s'y installèrent plus ou moins confortablement. Le professeur les regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent très mal à l'aise.

-Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que notre Lion manquant, miss Weasley, est sain et sauf à l'infirmerie, annonça Minerva.

Pourtant, aucun éclair de soulagement ne traversa les visages des élèves. Pire, des grimaces de déception s'affichait sur certains d'entre eux. Elle allait devoir creuser cette affaire.

-Je suis très déçue, poursuivit Minerva. Il m'avait semblée avoir été clair en vous demandant de ne jamais vous déplacer seul à cause des attaques. Et pourtant, l'une d'entre vous a réussi à se faire kidnapper. Pourras-je savoir pourquoi personne ne savait où elle se trouvait ?

Personne n'osa répondre.

-Enfin bref, souffla Minerva. Sachez que jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, j'aurais un œil particulièrement vigilant sur tout manquement au règlement. Et encore plus sur les manquements à la politesse.

Discrètement, elle regarda l'heure. Il n'était que vingt-trois heures. Bien trop tôt pour leur annoncer la nouvelle incartade de Ron Weasley. De toute façon, ils le sauront bien assez tôt. Trois cents points n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait louper.

-Préfets, annonça Minerva. Je vous tiendrais personnellement responsable si je devais remarquer quelque chose. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Avec une envolée de robe digne de Severus Snape, elle s'en alla.

ooooo

Albus s'était rassis après avoir annoncé à toute l'école que le responsable des attaques avait été arrêté ainsi que l'absence du professeur de Défense jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'avait pas voulu leur dire que le coupable était Lockhart puisqu'après un bref passage à St Mungo, Cornelius Fudge lui avait déclaré qu'il était impossible de le poursuivre à cause de son amnésie totale et qu'il l'avait fait interner dans la section Accidents magiques de l'hôpital Sorcier. Le directeur lui avait également demandé d'étouffer l'affaire pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

La salle bruissait de conversations chuchotées. D'habitude, les Gryffindor n'étaient jamais discrets après une annonce de ce genre. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil et fut surpris.

La table était silencieuse, une première. Tous avaient le visage sombre. Et pourtant, la jeune Ginny Weasley était parmi eux.

-Minerva ? appela Albus

-Oui, Albus ? répondit Minerva

-Je suis étonné de voir vos Lions aussi calmes, sourit Albus.

-Ils doivent sûrement digérer le fait qu'ils ont perdu trois cents points cette nuit, les rétrogradant à la dernière place de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, lâcha sèchement Minerva, les lèvres pincées.

Albus perdit toutes ses couleurs.

-Pardon ? balbutia Albus. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Ronald Weasley a de nouveau insulté Severus, expliqua durement Minerva. Devant un autre élève en plus. Il lui a retiré deux cents points et me l'a amené aussitôt. J'étais prête à faire réduire le nombre de points déduits lorsqu'il a recommencé à insulter Severus et moi aussi en m'accusant de vieille folle et autres joyeusetés. Je l'ai gratifié de cents points en moins, amenant le sablier rouge et or à moins trois cents points. Je vois Severus ce soir pour que nous nous mettions d'accord sur sa punition.

-Mais … pourquoi ? s'étouffa Albus. C'est beaucoup pour un si jeune garçon !

-Si ça lui fait rentrer du plomb dans la tête, c'est une bonne solution ! siffla Minerva. Et je ne tiens pas à avoir la même discussion que l'an dernier !

Albus soupira.

-Alors je tiens à prévenir moi-même sa mère, capitula Albus.

-Faites donc, renifla Minerva en retournant à son repas.

Albus serra les dents. Trois cents points ! Ce crétin ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Après tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui, il arrivait à se faire prendre ! Il était tenté de l'abandonner mais il restait sa meilleure chance de se rapprocher d'Harry Potter, n'ayant pas d'enfants sur lesquels il aurait un tel ascendant. Et là, il allait entendre parler de cette histoire. Il allait toutefois attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour en parler à la matriarche rousse. Mais le garçon Weasley n'allait plus lui causer autant de problèmes. Quitte à le mettre sous Imperium !


	31. Chapter 31

_**Tromper son monde **_

-Eh, Fred, Georges ! fit Harry

Les jumeaux roux attendirent leurs petits amis Ravenclaw avant de s'installer sous l'arbre. Trois jours étaient passés depuis que le directeur leur avait annoncé que toute menace avait été écartée.

-Je n'ai pas entendu de blagues de vous, s'inquiéta Harry. Tout va bien ?

-Pas si bien que ça, soupira Fred.

-Vous savez qu'on est passé à la dernière place de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, fit Georges.

-Je croyais que vous vous en fichiez, fit remarquer Hermione, un peu réprobatrice.

-C'est le cas, assura Georges, malicieux.

-Mais la personne à qui on le doit est Ron, annonça Fred.

-Je savais qu'il avait perdu deux cents points, déclara Harry. J'étais là quand il a insulté le professeur Snape. Mais je pensais que le professeur McGonagall aurait réussi à le convaincre de réduire le nombre de points.

-Elle aurait pu, sourit pauvrement Fred. Mais elle nous a expliqué qu'il l'avait également insulté d'où le total de trois cents points.

-En ce moment, tous les Gryffindor en veulent à Ron, révéla Georges.

-Et à Ginny aussi, ajouta Fred.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Ginny devait être suivie pendant deux jours par l'infirmière, raconta Georges. Mais hier, elle devait aller à l'infirmerie après le dîner pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu mais elle est rentrée un peu avant minuit. Je le sais parce qu'avec Percy et Fred, on l'a attendu. Quand elle est rentrée, elle n'avait aucune explication, pire, elle s'est énervée et elle nous a envoyé bouler. Seulement, elle ne savait pas qu'on n'était pas les seuls à l'avoir attendue. McGonagall était partie une dizaine de minutes avant et elle est revenue au moment où Ginny nous insultait. Et elle a continué dans sa lancée en s'en prenant à McGonagall. Je peux t'assurer que ça la démangeait de lui en coller une et je savais que Percy allait le faire si je ne l'avais pas arrêté. A la place, McGonagall lui avait enlevé deux cents points.

-Ce qui fait que nous sommes dans le négatif, conclut sombrement Fred.

Les quatre Ravenclaw étaient muets de stupeur. Cinq cents points en moins d'une semaine ? Les Gryffindor avaient raison d'en vouloir aux deux derniers Weasley.

-Et vous ? demanda Draco. Parce qu'il doit y avoir certains imbéciles qui ne veulent plus avoir à faire avec des Weasley, y compris vous.

-Les plus jeunes, confirma Fred. Mais les plus vieux leur rappellent que Ron et Ginny, ce ne sont pas Percy, Fred et Georges.

-Enfin bref, soupira Georges. Percy a écrit à Papa pour lui dire que le comportement de Ginny et de Ron est catastrophique.

-Votre père ? releva Harry. Je pensais que votre mère …

-Ginny et Ron sont les chouchous de maman, renifla Fred. Si on en parlait à maman, elle minimiserait l'affaire et ne dirait rien à papa. Mais en parlant directement à papa, on sait qu'ils seront punis comme il se doit.

Le quatuor ne voulait pas savoir par quoi leurs harceleurs allaient passer. De toute façon, ils l'avaient mérité.

-On va vous laisser, déclara Fred.

-A plus les Aigles ! sourit Georges

Le quatuor resta seul.

-Bien fait pour leurs gueules ! sourit Harry

-Harry ! s'offusqua Hermione

-Ça s'impose, protesta Harry. Ils nous cassent les pieds depuis le début. Je suis contre la violence mais ils mériteraient une bonne volée !

Ça voulait tout dire. Pour qu'un enfant battu déclare que la violence était bonne, c'était qu'Harry ne les supportait plus.

-On prévient grand-mère de ce nouveau rebondissement ? sourit Neville

-Là, tu veux simplement lancer des ragots, sourit Hermione.

-J'adorerais continuer cette discussion mais têtes rousses en vue, annonça Draco.

Ginny et Ron se rapprochaient d'eux depuis le château. Et visiblement, ils venaient les voir.

-On n'aura pas le temps de s'en aller, comprit Draco.

-On va devoir les supporter ? grogna Hermione

-Même si leur compagnie est insupportable, fit Neville, ce qu'ils nous apprennent n'a pas de prix.

Tous soupirèrent lourdement.

-J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Neville en sortant un carnet de sa poche. On va trouver tous les endroits où on voudrait partir en vacances.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que Dumbledore n'avait pas apprécié qu'on aille à l'étranger pour les vacances l'an dernier, fit Neville. Et souviens-toi, il avait prévu que tu ailles les passer chez les Weasley. Mettons-les sur une fausse piste !

-Ok, sourit Draco. Je suis pour.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione.

-D'accord, capitula Harry. On est allé aux USA, prochaine destination ?

-Mexique ! proposa Hermione. La civilisation Incas doit être fabuleuse !

-Brésil, fit Neville. Pour toutes les plantes !

-La mer, rêva Harry. Je n'y suis jamais allé …

-Salut Harry ! firent deux voix

-Ron, Weasley, salua posément Harry.

-Weasley, firent Hermione, Draco et Neville.

-Ouais, firent les Weasley.

Hermione voulut leur cracher au visage quelque chose mais Neville la calma.

-Tu vas partir en vacances ? demanda Ginny, ne cachant même pas le fait qu'elle les ait écoutés pendant qu'elle s'installait avec son frère sans demander la permission

-Ce sont seulement des idées, fit Harry.

Ron arracha la feuille des mains de Neville.

-Mexique, Brésil, c'est nul ! se moqua Ron. Je trouve que la mer c'est une bonne idée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on t'ait demandé ton avis, susurra Draco.

-Et pourquoi Stonehenge ? demanda Ginny. C'est un endroit super magique !

-Hein ? fit Hermione, intriguée

-Stonehenge est un site magique, expliqua Draco. Il y a une petite zone touristique à côté pour les Sorciers du monde entier.

-Intéressant … fit Hermione.

Les garçons voyaient parfaitement qu'elle était très tentée d'y faire un tour mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer aux Weasley.

-Sinon, il y a un endroit où je rêve vraiment d'aller, fit Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

-Lequel ? demanda Ginny avec avidité

-L'Egypte, répondit distraitement Harry. Les pyramides, les pharaons … Et tout ce qu'on apprend chez les Moldus doit sûrement avoir un fond de vrai, non ?

-Tu y tiens vraiment ? fit Ron

-Oui, fit Harry. Je crois que je vais tenter de convaincre Sirius de m'y emmener cet été.

-Sinon, fit Draco, où tu aimerais aller ?

La conversation continua encore un moment mais l'heure du repas arriva et Ron voulait être le premier à être à table. Ginny dut le suivre, déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester avec son idole.

-Tu tiens vraiment à aller en Egypte ? demanda Neville

-Non, grimaça Harry. Enfin, si, mais pas maintenant.

-Alors pourquoi ce cirque ? demanda Draco

-La fausse piste, sourit Hermione. Tu voulais qu'il dise à Dumbledore que tu ferais tout pour aller en Egypte cet été. Et comme le directeur fait tout pour que tu sois proche de lui, il se peut que la famille Weasley fasse un richissime voyage à l'étranger. Et qu'ils se décident pour l'Egypte.

-Tu as compris, sourit Harry.

-Bien, se frotta les mains Draco. Il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir Parrain. On fera ça ce soir.

ooooo

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva et le quatuor sortit avec les honneurs. Comme chaque année, ils se dépêchèrent de boucler leurs valises. Les élèves étaient heureux de pouvoir quitter l'école et surtout de tourner la page de l'Héritier de Slytherin. Le quatuor s'enferma dans un compartiment, ne tenant vraiment pas à se coltiner les Weasley toute une journée dans quelques mètres carrés. Ils en avaient profité pour faire une razzia dans les cuisines du château juste avant de partir pour faire une provision de pâtisseries qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir finir uniquement dans l'estomac de Ron Weasley. Et voir Ginny faire les yeux doux à Harry n'était pas dans leurs projets. Et encore moins de se faire insulter.

En descendant du train, Harry regarda tout autour de lui s'il n'apercevait pas une chevelure rousse au loin.

-Tu as peur de quoi ? taquina Draco

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver embarqué dans une famille que je ne connais pas, renifla Harry en descendant sa valise.

-Mais c'est que ça t'a marqué, dis donc, ricana Draco.

-Tu aurais apprécié qu'on t'enlève à ta famille sous prétexte que ton tuteur n'a soi-disant pas donné signe de vie ? grogna Harry. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on ne m'a même pas demandé si j'avais des contacts avec lui et je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de lui écrire ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre.

-Toi, tu en veux à Dumbledore, comprit Neville.

-Et pas qu'un peu, ajouta Hermione.

Les enfants terminèrent de descendre et rejoignirent Sirius qui se tenait seul sur le quai.

-Bonsoir Sirius, salua le quatuor.

-Salut les terreurs, répondit Sirius en les serrant dans ses bras.

-Où sont papa et maman ? demanda Draco

-Et les miens ? continua Hermione

-Et grand-mère ? termina Neville

-Doucement, sourit Sirius. Ils nous rejoindrons plus tard. Allez, donnez-moi vos sacs.

L'homme rétrécit les sacs de tout le monde pour les mettre dans sa poche puis les dirigea vers la cheminée publique. Ils virent au loin Molly Weasley qui poussait ses enfants dans la cheminée avant de prendre le même chemin. Sirius vérifia que personne ne leur portait d'attention déplacée avant de pousser à son tour le quatuor dans la cheminée. Chacun à son tour, les enfants annonçaient leur destination et tous se retrouvèrent dans la Salle des Transports du manoir Black.

-Bien, fit Sirius. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais avoir besoin d'une mèche de vos cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, méfiant

-Je vais mettre quelques protections sur la maison ainsi que sur cette cheminée, expliqua Sirius. D'où que vous soyez, vous pourrez venir ici sans donner de mot de passe. Plus pratique pour empêcher les indésirables de s'inviter, non ?

-Si, sourit Neville. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? s'écria faussement Sirius. Tu crois vraiment que j'accepterais de me faire tuer parce que j'aurais omis de demander la permission à vos familles ? Me penses-tu aussi irresponsable ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione au nom de tous.

-Enfants indignes, grogna Sirius, vexé.

Il préleva les mèches demandées avant de laisser les enfants se réunir dans la chambre d'Harry. Il se rendit dans le cœur de la maison pour introduire les mèches dans une sphère de magie. Le rituel lui était venu quand il était devenu évident que Dumbledore était prêt à tout pour mettre la main sur Harry. Lors de sa cure, Narcissa lui avait amené beaucoup de livres, notamment concernant la protection des maisons. Il s'en était rappelé et avait décidé de le mettre en application. Il ne n'avait pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire aux autres adultes car tout ce qui touchait à la protection de la famille et du clan était tenu secret et ça, tous le savaient. C'était pour cela que personne ne savait quelles étaient exactement les protections des autres. Cependant, comme les enfants n'avaient pas atteints leur maturation magique, il avait quand même fallu demander la permission de participer au rituel.

-Maître Sirius ? fit Kreattur en apparaissant à ses côtés

-Oui, je t'écoute, fit Sirius.

-Maîtresse Walburga m'envoie vous dire qu'Albus Dumbledore a quitté son bureau pour se rendre au manoir, déclara Kreattur.

-C'est embêtant, fit Sirius en se frottant le menton. Il va falloir que nous partions très vite. Severus ne m'en voudra pas. Va chercher les enfants et emmène-les devant la Salle des Transports.

-Bien, maître Sirius, s'inclina Kreattur avant de disparaître.

Sirius prit lui-même le même chemin. Heureusement, il avait placé les mêmes protections de sa cheminée internationale que sur sa cheminée « publique ». Ainsi, Dumbledore ne pouvait plus connaître les allées et venues des habitants des lieux.

-Le directeur ? devina Harry en apercevant son parrain

-Qui d'autre ? renifla Sirius. Allez, on y va. Direction le manoir Prince.

Rapidement, un à un, tous empruntèrent la cheminée.

Et bien évidemment, quand le grand Albus Dumbledore sonna, il n'y avait personne.

-J'espère que Severus n'est pas là, murmura Sirius.

-Lord Severus n'est pas là mais moi si ! gronda une voix. Sirius Orion Black ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue que vous alliez venir ? Et ces bouts de chou ont-ils mangé ?

Tous sursautèrent et découvrirent dans le hall une femme dans la force de l'âge. Sirius se ratatina.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps … avoua à mi-voix Sirius.

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! rugit la femme. Vous resterez là expliquer la situation à lord Severus ! Quant à vous, les enfants, suivez-moi. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger.

Sirius se dirigea vers le salon non loin pendant que les enfants, pouffant sans retenue, étaient conduits vers la cuisine principale.

Octavia Malone était la gouvernante du manoir Prince. Dans une société servie par les Elfes de maison, peu de famille Sang Pur avait gardé l'habitude d'avoir du personnel Humain à son service. Les Prince étaient l'une d'entre elles et employaient des Malone depuis maintenant quatre siècles. Octavia était au service de la maison Prince sous Joachim et gardait un œil vigilant sur Severus. Particularité de cette alliance, chaque membre de la famille Malone qui entrait au service de la famille Prince effectuait un serment magique qui garantissait que personne ne dévoilerait les secrets de l'autre famille et qu'en cas de problème, ils se soutiendraient l'un l'autre. Par ailleurs, chaque époux de la famille Malone entré au service des Prince devait automatiquement prendre le nom des Malone pour garder le lien de la famille avec celle des Prince.

Sirius arriva quelques minutes plus tard et sourit en voyant les enfants raconter avec enthousiasme leur année scolaire. Alors qu'Augusta était la grand-mère stricte, Octavia était la mamie gâteau. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient gênées par cette catégorisation et les enfants se gavaient de douceurs avec Octavia.

-Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, déclara une voix derrière Sirius.

-Dumbledore voulait passer à la maison, soupira Sirius. Tu sais parfaitement que s'il avait sonné à la porte alors que j'étais encore là, j'aurais dû lui ouvrir et il est hors de question qu'il voit Harry en dehors de l'école. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne pensais pas te voir avant deux ou trois jours au moins.

-J'ai pu m'éclipser pour déposer quelques affaires, révéla Severus. Mais il faut que j'y retourne avant qu'il ne voit que je n'étais plus là.

-Ok, fit Sirius. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je pense qu'on va rester ici pour la nuit.

-Essaie de ne pas te mettre à dos Octavia alors, sourit Severus.

-Bonne soirée, salua Sirius.

-A toi aussi, fit Severus en repartant.

Sirius respira profondément avant d'entrer dans l'antre de la bête.

ooooo

-Ah, entre Severus !

-J'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles, grogna Severus en tombant sur son siège.

-Léon est d'accord pour te rencontrer, annonça Juan.

-Quand ? demanda Severus

-Quand tu veux, sourit Juan. Tu sais, on peut faire des merveilles avec la magie …

-C'est ça, moque-toi, siffla Severus. Demain, ça ira ?

-Quinze heures, sourit Juan. Je commence à te connaître depuis le temps.

-Encore heureux, renifla Severus. J'aimerai te parler d'un truc.

Et il lui raconta la rencontre de Sirius avec la meute de loup garou et leur surprenante demande.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire ici, constata Juan.

-La potion Wolfbane n'est pas adaptée pour les enfants, fit remarquer Severus. J'ai besoin d'un Médicomage pour surveiller les essais cliniques.

-Je ne suis pas très chaud pour des essais sur des enfants, grimaça Juan.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, soupira Severus. On a déjà une bonne base, on sait que la potion fonctionne avec des adultes. On peut commencer par réduire les doses.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Juan. Mais il va falloir qu'on puisse les surveiller très attentivement. Donc qu'on les sorte de leur environnement. Et là, ça va poser problème. A moins que … Laisse-moi mettre Léon sur le coup.

-Pas avant d'avoir un Serment Magique, fit Severus.

-Je comprends, assura Juan. Tu proposes quoi ?

-Faisons les choses dans l'ordre, réfléchit Severus. Vérifie que ton Léon est bien d'accord pour nos projets et nous verrons ensemble ce qu'on peut faire pour ces enfants.

-OK, fit Juan. J'imagine que dans le cas où cette expérience se fait, tu voudras loger les enfants dans l'annexe de la clinique.

-Je ne crois pas, fit Severus. Il est plus facile de cloîtrer des adultes dans un bâtiment que des enfants. Non, les projets pour les annexes resteront les mêmes. Nous trouverons une solution.

-D'accord, fit Juan.

-Sinon, il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler, poursuivit Severus. Tu savais que toute mention de la Wolfbane avait disparue ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? sursauta Juan

-Mon contact avait essayé de m'avancer un peu en essayant de trouver la recette, répondit Severus. Et il m'a dit qu'il avait eu énormément de mal à la trouver. C'est grâce à un coup de bol qu'il l'a eue.

-Je savais que le Ministère ne prenait pas cette potion bien mais de là à la supprimer de tous les supports, je trouver que c'est exagéré, constata Juan.

-Je vais mener mon enquête, fronça des sourcils Severus. Et je vais trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

ooooo

Comme les vacances d'été avaient commencé, il fallut choisir un lieu où partir. Les adultes de la famille éloignèrent soigneusement l'Egypte de leurs destinations, ayant été prévenus par les plus jeunes qu'ils avaient désigné ce pays aux Weasley.

-Quels enfants intelligents, sourit Narcissa.

-Nous les mettons régulièrement au courant de ce qui se passe, fit Augusta. Il était évident qu'ils allaient prendre des initiatives.

-Je ne m'étonnerai pas de voir que les Weasley aient subitement gagné de l'argent, déclara Sirius. En plus, j'ai entendu de source sûre que Bill Weasley a obtenu un stage en Egypte pour l'été.

-Comme ça tombe bien, susurra Severus.

-Je peux vous proposer un lieu de vacances, fit Lucius.

-Où ? demanda Narcissa

-La Russie, proposa Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas un lieu de villégiature habituel, commenta Augusta. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Lucius estime qu'il est temps de savoir ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, soupira Severus. Et ce qui pourrait justifier que Dumbledore s'en prenne à Harry. Pour ça, il a pris contact avec les Romanov.

Aucun ne commenta. Les Romanov étaient célèbres dans le monde magique et leurs spécialités connues de tous.

-Si tout le monde est d'accord, intervint Lucius, ils nous attendent dans deux semaines dans leur demeure de St Pétersbourg.

-Je n'ai rien contre ce projet, accepta Augusta.

Narcissa et Sirius acquiescèrent de la tête.

-Mais j'aurais une autre proposition, sourit Lucius. J'aimerai que nous gagnions la Russie par les voies Moldues.

Le blond sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le consulta.

-Nous prendrions le train Moldu de Londres jusqu'à Paris comme les Britanniques ont refusé de créer sa version magique, annonça Lucius. Cela prendra environ deux heures et demie. Ensuite, nous pouvons passer un jour ou deux à Paris avant de prendre à nouveau le train mais cette fois Sorcier jusqu'à Berlin. Là, le voyage durera une dizaine d'heures. On pourra également y passer un jour ou deux et prendre un train Sorcier jusqu'à St Pétersbourg. Et là, nous resterons dans le train plus de vingt-quatre heures. Et si nous sommes en avance, nous visiterons un peu la ville jusqu'à ce que nos hôtes arrivent.

-Tout un programme, ricana Sirius.

-Pourquoi passer par le monde Moldu ? demanda Severus

-Principalement pour Dumbledore, répondit Lucius. Je sais que Sirius a protégé sa cheminée publique mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce vieux fou ne nous a pas mis également sous surveillance ? Nous connaissons la plupart de ses pions et aucun ne se débrouille dans le monde Moldu. Nous savons les semer dans le monde Sorcier alors voyager par les moyens Moldus les perdraient définitivement.

-Cela peut être tenté, concéda Augusta.

-Et ce sera un bon exercice, ajouta Lucius. Le monde Moldu va être un refuge idéal, surtout si Dumbledore nous poursuit.

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense, fronça des sourcils Narcissa.

-J'ai les mêmes pensées, rassura Lucius. Mais comme nous l'a rappelé Harry, il serait temps que nous nous faisions nos propres opinions. Et puis, nous avons toujours Severus et Sirius pour nous tirer de mauvais pas.

-Je ne servirais qu'à ça ? se vexa Severus

-Mais non, très cher, sourit Narcissa.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hospitalité soviétique**_

Les enfants furent mis au courant du voyage en Russie mais pas de la finalité de celui-ci. Les bagages furent rapidement faits et un plan d'action établi pour gagner King's Cross, qui était par une heureuse coïncidence le lieu de départ du train Moldu. En effet, la gare abritait le centre des transports internationaux Sorciers et vu que ce que les enfants avaient raconté, il ne serait pas impossible que Dumbledore ait placé quelques espions pour savoir s'ils passeraient là. Sirius s'y était montré une première fois pour acheter deux billets pour l'Egypte pour ainsi étayer les dires des enfants. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Walburga lui confirma que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il avait fait. Le plan se mit alors en place. Toute la famille fit ses bagages avant de s'en aller aux points de rendez-vous. Les Malfoy se rendirent dans leur résidence d'été dans le sud de la France pour remonter ensuite à Paris, Augusta, Neville et Hermione passèrent en Irlande pour ensuite prendre la cheminée internationale pour Paris également et Severus se rendit directement à Berlin, profitant du temps qu'il resterait sur place pour assister à quelques conférences.

Le jour J, Sirius et Harry quittèrent le manoir Black tranquillement par la cheminée publique. Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross et se baladèrent de sorte que tous les espions de Dumbledore attestent de leur présence. Ensuite, ils profitèrent de l'heure de pointe pour se faufiler dans la foule et prendre le train Moldu qui traversait la Manche, tous les deux agrémentés de Glamours. Ils pouffèrent longuement dans le train en imaginant le vieil homme tourner en rond dans la gare Sorcière pour retrouver leurs traces.

Ils débarquèrent à Paris hilares et se rendirent au point de rendez-vous au fin fond du quartier magique parisien. Là les y attendaient comme prévu les Malfoy, les Longbottom et Hermione. Tous ensembles, ils visitèrent un peu la ville avant de prendre à nouveau le train cette fois Sorcier pour Berlin. Leur périple dura ainsi plusieurs jours, après avoir récupéré Severus. La fraîcheur les surprit tous - il faisait à peine 15°C - et remercièrent la magie de pouvoir leur créer des tenues adaptées. Ils prirent plusieurs suites dans un hôtel Sorcier et décidèrent de visiter la ville en attendant leurs hôtes.

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient amenés dans l'une des demeures des Romanov.

-C'est inadmissible ! gronda Lucius. Nous enlever en plein milieu de la nuit !

Le blond tempêtait encore dans la pièce où ils avaient été installés.

Le transfert ne s'étaient pas passé aussi bien que les hommes de main des Romanov l'avaient espéré. Alors que tout le monde dormait, ils avaient fait irruption dans les différentes chambres pour les enlever. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas tenus compte de quelques petits éléments. Lucius et Severus restaient quand même de puissants Death Eaters, Augusta et Sirius d'anciens Aurors et Narcissa, avec un tel époux, ne pouvait pas rester une parfaite cruche. Tous avaient répliqué avec rage et les hommes avaient été surpris et, il fallait le dire, submergés par la résistance opposée. Les enfants n'étaient pas restés sans rien faire. Ils avaient lancé des sorts de leurs niveaux pour gêner leurs adversaires. Ainsi, Hermione et Neville avaient jeté des sorts de Crocs en Jambes ce qui avait fait tomber deux des adversaires et permis à Augusta de les figer. Draco, avait fait léviter des vases pour les faire tomber sur les têtes adverses. Harry, lui, avait fait les choses en grand.

Il avait fait une crise de magie.

L'arrivée intempestive des hommes de main l'avait fait replonger dans l'un de ses souvenirs. Le brun avait paniqué et sa magie avait réagi en conséquence. Elle avait collé violemment ses agresseurs contre le mur et en avait fait de même pour ceux des Malfoy et des Longbottom. Ensuite, le brun s'était réfugié dans un coin et son père avait tenté de le calmer.

Devant la puissance magique déployée, des Romanov mêmes s'étaient présentés à l'hôtel et avaient enjoint la famille à les suivre. Après quelques vérifications, Lucius déclara qu'ils disaient vrai et ils firent tous leurs bagages, Sirius s'occupant de ceux de Severus et d'Harry, ce dernier refusant de se détacher de son père, étant en pleine réminiscence. A l'aide d'un Portkey, ils avaient été transférés dans l'arrière-pays russe, directement sur le domaine ancestral des Romanov dont personne ne connaissait la localisation exacte. Ils furent dirigés vers un salon et priés d'attendre qu'on vienne à eux. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Severus s'était isolé dans un coin et continuait à parler à Harry toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs tout en lançant son Patronus. L'homme était vraiment inquiet. Il y avait déjà eu des réminiscences dans le passé mais jamais d'aussi violentes. Quoi qu'Harry se fût souvenu, il fallait impérativement qu'il en parle, surtout si cela déclenchait des réactions aussi dangereuses.

-Avez-vous tenté l'immersion dans l'eau ? fit une voix en anglais mais avec un lourd accent russe

-Je ne vous apprends pas comment élever votre enfant donc je vous prierais de vous taire, cracha Severus, perdant lentement patience.

-Je faisais simplement une suggestion, haussa des épaules la voix.

Une femme sortit de l'ombre.

-Anastasia Romanov, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis ici pour vous aider. C'est moi qui aie répondu à la demande de lord Malfoy. Nous avons jugé préférable de vous faire quitter Leningrad, que vous appelez St Pétersbourg, pour notre demeure en Sibérie du Sud.

-Merci, déclara Lucius. Je vous présente ma femme Narcissa, mon fils Draco, lady Augusta Longbottom, son petit-fils Neville, lord Sirius Black et miss Hermione Granger. Quant aux deux là-bas, voici lord Severus Prince et le filleul de Sirius, Harry.

Anastasia observa la scène quelques instants.

-Que se passe-t-il exactement avec cet enfant ? demanda-t-elle

-Il semblerait que l'arrivée de vos hommes ait fait replonger Harry dans ses souvenirs, répondit Sirius en répétant mot à mot ce que lui avait dit Severus avant qu'ils ne prennent le Portkey.

-A t-il vécu une enfance difficile ? s'enquit Anastasia

-Oui, confirma Lucius, le seul qui avait pu voir avec Severus Harry dans sa famille.

Severus bougea et donna une potion Calmante à Harry avant de l'entourer de son Patronus. Il le déposa sur une causeuse et prit un siège pour toujours garder une main sur sa tête.

-Qui êtes-vous ? attaqua Severus

-Anastasia Romanov, répondit tranquillement Anastasia, pas du tout gênée par le ton vindicatif. Je serais votre hôte le temps de votre séjour. Au nom de mon clan, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour la peur occasionnée pour cet accueil quelque peu mouvementé.

-Mouvementé ? grinça doucereusement Lucius. Le mot est particulièrement faible.

-Certes, concéda Anastasia. J'imagine que c'est pour lui que vous êtes venus ?

-Oui et non, soupira Severus. Oui pour notre venue mais pas pour ce qui se passe actuellement. Nous avons pu nous débrouiller jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec le passé d'Harry mais votre arrivée en fanfare n'a pas du tout aidé.

-J'imagine, concéda Anastasia. Désirez-vous dormir dans de vrais lits ou préférez-vous rester tous ensemble ici ?

-On ne quitte pas Harry ! ne put s'empêcher Draco

Hermione et Neville firent front commun en se plaçant aux côtés du blond.

-J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix, haussa des épaules Sirius. Je resterais avec les enfants.

-Personne ne se sépare des autres tant qu'Harry ne va pas mieux, gronda Augusta après concertation silencieuse avec Narcissa et Lucius. Nous dormirons tous ici.

-Très bien, fit Anastasia en se levant. Je vais adjoindre une salle d'eau à ce salon pour plus de confort. Il est deux heures du matin heure locale. Je reviendrais dans la matinée. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas sortir d'ici avant que je vienne vous chercher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, le salon s'agrandit pour faire apparaître des espaces privés séparés par des rideaux enchantés. Les enfants décidèrent de s'installer dans un espace tous ensemble, laissant toutefois une place pour Harry au cas où. Les adultes s'installèrent chacun dans un espace et y déposèrent leurs affaires, Sirius déposant celles de Severus dans un espace vide. Narcissa poussa les enfants à aller se coucher, leur promettant de les réveiller si l'état d'Harry s'améliorait. Severus à son tour poussa les autres à aller se coucher, assurant qu'il les réveillerait si quoi que ce soit se passait. Seul Sirius resta malgré les paroles du père et tous les deux veillèrent sur l'enfant.

Anastasia ne revint que sur les coups de neuf heures. Le contre coup du décalage horaire - plus de neuf heures par rapport à l'Angleterre - se faisait largement ressentir pour les deux hommes restés éveillés. Tous les autres dormaient encore.

-Bonjour, salua Anastasia. Désirez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?

-Du café, répondit Sirius les yeux injectés de sang. Très noir, le plus corsé possible.

-Il arrive, sourit Anastasia.

Après que le service soit arrivé et tous les trois se soient servis, la femme reprit la parole.

-Tout d'abord, fit Anastasia, je préfère vous dire que je ne suis pas Vampire.

-Vous portez le nom des Romanov, pourtant, s'étonna Sirius.

-J'ai repris le nom de ma mère quand il a été évident que je resterai ici, sourit Anastasia. Je fais partie des descendants Sorciers de la famille. Une partie de la famille avait été vampirisée peu avant qu'elle n'accède à la tête de l'empire.

-Vous êtes donc une descendante royale, constata Sirius.

-En quelque sorte, acquiesça Anastasia.

-Que pouvez-vous faire pour nous ? demanda Severus. J'ai cru comprendre que vous serez notre hôte.

-Vous êtes ici dans mon pavillon particulier, confirma Anastasia. Il se trouve sur le domaine ancestral de la famille, là où la majorité des Vampires Romanov vivent. Je suis garante de vous jusqu'à votre sortie de Russie.

-Aussi loin ? s'étonna Sirius

-Nous avons le bras long, répondit Anastasia. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas le problème aujourd'hui. Lord Malfoy nous a demandé de l'aide à propos de l'un de ses protégés qui aurait eu des problèmes à un très jeune âge et il voudrait en connaître les conséquences aujourd'hui.

Les deux Sorciers se regardèrent. C'était plus que vague tout en étant particulièrement précis. Du pur Lucius, en somme. Mais pouvaient-ils révéler la vérité comme ça ?

-Si cela vous dérange, tout ce qui sera dit sur ce domaine restera secret, assura Anastasia. Je le jure sur ma magie.

A leur grande surprise, un filet de magie partit de la femme pour s'enfoncer dans les deux Anglais. Les deux hommes comprirent qu'elle était sincère. Ils isolèrent donc toute la pièce du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avant de se mettre à parler.

-Je vous présente mon fils Harry, fit Severus. Mais si vous suivez l'actualité anglaise, vous le connaîtrez mieux sous le nom d'Harry Potter.

-Excusez-moi, interrompit Anastasia. Harry Potter ? Vous voulez dire que cet enfant est lord Potter ?

-Oui, confirma Sirius.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais le voir ici, commenta Anastasia.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Je vous le dirais plus tard, éluda Anastasia. Continuez.

-Miss Romanov, gronda Sirius.

-Je préfère avoir toute l'histoire avant de tirer des conclusions, expliqua Anastasia. Poursuivez, je vous prie.

-Vous n'ignorez pas qu'on raconte qu'il aurait survécu au sort de mort alors qu'il n'aurait eu que quinze mois, soupira Severus. Nous voudrions savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé cette nuit-là et si ça a eu des conséquences sur lui.

-J'aurais cru que ça aurait été fait juste après, commenta Anastasia.

-Si c'est le cas, nous n'en savons rien, intervint Sirius.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec son état actuel ? demanda Anastasia en indiquant l'enfant toujours plongé dans l'inconscience

-Indirectement, avoua Severus. Les années qui ont suivies cette attaque n'ont pas été réjouissantes pour lui.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais me concentrer sur ce qui se passe en ce moment, annonça Anastasia. Est-ce que les réminiscences arrivent souvent ?

-Moins depuis qu'il est à l'école, révéla Severus. Généralement, ses amis sont là pour lui refaire prendre pied. Il y a eu une grosse crise lors de sa première année mais c'est tout. Mais celle-là est la plus violente que j'ai eu à affronter. Il ne s'est jamais évanoui ni est resté aussi longtemps endormi. Encore moins une réaction aussi violente. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois que sa magie le défende de cette façon.

-Avec des crises de magie ? explicita Anastasia. C'est extrêmement dangereux et très inquiétant aussi. Savez-vous dans quelles circonstances ?

-Non, soupira Severus. Je le sais seulement parce qu'Harry me l'a dit. Mais je n'ai pu en trouver aucune trace.

-Avez-vous tenté la Legilimencie sur lui ? demanda Anastasia

-Une seule fois, avoua Severus. Avec sa permission quand il a eu confiance en moi. J'ai découvert qu'il pouvait utiliser l'Occlumencie de manière inconsciente pour protéger toute sa mémoire avant que je ne l'accueille chez moi. Je n'ai rien pu voir. Les épisodes les plus tragiques se débloquent peu à peu. Je soupçonne qu'on ait voulu le les lui faire oublier.

-Sur un Sorcier aussi jeune ? sursauta Anastasia. C'est criminel ! Encore plus si ces épisodes sont nombreux.

-Il m'avoue ce qu'il a vécu petit à petit, continua Severus. Avec son accord, j'ai consigné toutes ses révélations. Et bien que ce que j'avais découvert avant de le rencontrer soit horrible, il semblerait que je ne sache pas le pire.

Il frissonnait encore quand il avait récupérer Harry après les quelques jours passés chez les Granger aux vacances de fin d'année. La lettre qu'il avait envoyé l'avait alerté mais quand il lui raconta le souvenir qu'il était remonté en approchant St Brutus et son cousin - une tentative de viol, par Merlin ! - il s'était vraiment retenu d'aller tuer les Dursley tous autant qu'ils étaient.

-De combien de temps nous disposons ? demanda Anastasia

-Un peu plus d'un mois, répondit Sirius. Les enfants doivent être à Hogwarts le premier septembre.

-Je suis Maître Spirituel, déclara Anastasia. Aux vues de ce que vous m'avez dit, je ne pense pas que nous pourrions couvrir les deux problèmes en aussi peu de temps. Il faudrait déjà le réveiller pour estimer tous les dégâts.

-Comment on peut faire ? murmura Sirius. Même Severus n'arrive pas à le faire !

-Êtes-vous tous deux maître Occlumens ? demanda Anastasia

-Oui, répondit Severus.

-Nous pouvons utiliser une technique alors, proposa Anastasia. Vous pouvez entrer en transe et je me chargerai de vous mettre en contact avec Harry.

-C'est de la Legilimencie, constata Severus.

-Pas tout à fait, corrigea Anastasia. Mais ça y ressemble beaucoup.

Les deux hommes acceptèrent. La femme fit apparaître deux lits simples de part et d'autre de la causeuse transformée en lit où était couché Harry et pria les deux hommes de s'y allonger. L'un après l'autre, ils se mirent en transe et en sa qualité de maître Spirituel, Anastasia prit les deux esprits et les projeta dans celui du garçon.

Sirius et Severus se retrouvèrent devant une grande demeure qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt.

-Le manoir Prince … souffla Severus.

-Une bonne chose qu'Harry considère que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui, rit Sirius. J'aurais cru pourtant qu'il aurait choisi un endroit plus petit.

-Je pense que ça fait partie de ses défenses, devina Severus. Et puis n'oublie pas, cela fait à peine quelques mois qu'ils se sont mis à l'Occlumencie. Et les enfants n'ont aucune raison de se mettre à travailler cette matière aussi intensément.

-Pas faux, déclara Sirius. Je te laisse nous conduire ? C'est ta maison quand même.

-Rien ne nous dit qu'il l'ait gardé en l'état, rappela Severus.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans le manoir. Le hall d'entrée avait gardé les mêmes caractéristiques que le vrai.

-Quelle direction ? demanda Sirius

-Sa chambre, proposa Severus.

Il se révéla que le manoir n'avait gardé que les aspects extérieurs. A l'étage, il y avait des portes avec les noms de chaque membre de la famille. Il y en avait même une pour James et Lily et une autre avec Remus.

-Je ne crois pas lui avoir parlé de Lupin, constata Severus en voyant la porte.

-Moi si, fit Sirius. Mais pas assez pour qu'il ait des souvenirs.

-C'est son subconscient qui a dû créer cette porte, devina Severus.

Ils trouvèrent la chambre d'Harry. La porte était ouverte mais la chambre était vide.

-Où il peut être ? grogna Severus

-Tu n'as pas dit qu'il devait être enfermé dans un souvenir ? se souvint Sirius

-Oui, se rappela Severus. Mais il faut qu'on retrouve l'endroit où il les a enfermés.

Ils passèrent au second étage qui se trouvait être un fouillis indescriptible.

-Là où il dépose les souvenirs qu'il n'a pas triés, constata Sirius.

Ils se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée où ils découvrirent que la cuisine était la propriété privée d'Octavia Malone. La salle de bal était vide mais la bibliothèque était remplie des souvenirs des cours d'Harry avant qu'il n'entre à l'école de magie. La salle d'étude leur réserva une énorme surprise. La pression à l'intérieur était si forte qu'ils renoncèrent à y rentrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? souffla Sirius

-Ses souvenirs d'Hogwarts, répondit Severus en haletant. Il n'a rien trié.

Ne restait plus que le sous-sol à visiter. Ils retournèrent dans le hall et avisèrent l'entrée. Ils durent utiliser tout leur arsenal pour faire pivoter la porte.

-C'est lugubre, frissonna Sirius en découvrant les toiles d'araignées et les racines qui pendaient et recouvraient tous les murs.

-Il ne doit pas venir souvent, constata Severus.

-Tu as vu comment ça a été difficile d'entrer ? rappela Sirius. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne vienne pas !

Ils descendirent profondément avant d'arriver à une salle circulaire. Il y avait plusieurs portes poussiéreuses qui leur faisaient face.

-Pas de nom, remarqua Sirius.

-A moins qu'ils ne soient cachés, marmonna Severus en s'approchant de l'une d'elle.

En effet, en passant une main dessus, le nom de Pétunia Dursley apparut.

-Nous savons où sont rangés ses pires souvenirs, annonça Sirius en lançant un grand sort de dépoussiérage.

Plusieurs noms retinrent leur attention, comme ceux des membres de la famille Dursley, celui de l'école élémentaire ou encore le parc où il se rendait souvent et la bande à Dudley. Une porte verte lumineuse pulsait doucement également et son nom était plus qu'évocateur.

-« Le jour où tout a basculé », lut Sirius. Nous savons où diriger cette Anastasia.

-Peut-être, fit Severus. Mais mon problème le plus urgent est de retrouver Harry.

Ils examinèrent la pièce soigneusement mais aucune trace de l'enfant.

-Attends, Severus ! s'exclama Sirius. Viens voir !

L'homme s'approcha de la porte qu'il craignait le plus. Celle de Vernon Dursley.

-Il y a de la lumière derrière, expliqua Sirius. Et la porte n'est pas tout à fait fermée.

-Je te jure que s'il lui a fait le moindre mal, alors je le tuerais de mes mains ! siffla Severus

-Nous aviserons, tempéra Sirius. Viens m'aider.

Tous les deux usèrent de toutes leurs forces pour pousser la porte. Après ce qui leur avait semblé être des heures d'effort, elle pivota assez pour qu'ils puissent s'y faufiler. Le spectacle qu'ils y trouvèrent les choqua.

Les souvenirs balayaient la salle, tels des vents furieux. Tous les objets étaient à terre, parfois brisés, passablement abîmés mais aucun n'étaient neufs. Severus pouvaient même reconnaître la tenue dans laquelle il avait récupéré le garçon avant de l'emmener chez lui qui était accroché sur un cintre dans l'armoire défoncée. Harry était agenouillé au milieu de la pièce. Il avait la tête baissée et tenait une ceinture de cuir entre les mains. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs, comme si l'esprit n'était pas là.

-Il n'est pas là, constata Severus qui s'était approché de son fils. Il va falloir que nous entrions dans le souvenir.

-La ceinture ? comprit Sirius

-La ceinture, confirma Severus.

D'un commun accord, tous les deux s'emparèrent de l'objet.

Et ils plongèrent dans l'horreur.

Harry se trouvait vraisemblablement dans la buanderie qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol de la maison des Dursley. Il était en train de sortir le linge de la machine à laver et s'apprêtait à le sortir pour l'étendre à l'air libre. Visiblement, il faisait assez beau pour se le permettre, comme le soleil brillait à travers le soupirail.

-GARÇON ! rugit une voix

L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans d'après sa taille mais Severus savait que sa croissance avait été faussée donc il estimait qu'il devait avoir un peu plus. Il sursauta violemment mais eut le mérite de ne pas faire tomber le linge propre sur le sol pourtant étincelant.

Un grand fracas retentit au niveau au-dessus et le brun n'eut même pas le temps de poser son panier pour grimper les escaliers qu'il entendit la porte du sous-sol claquer violemment et un tas de graisse descendre. Les deux hommes comprirent que c'était ça qui avait fait basculer leur protégé dans ce souvenir.

-Il se déplace vite malgré son poids, constata à mi-voix Sirius.

-Tais-toi, coupa Severus.

Sans signe avant-coureur, l'homme envoya une gigantesque gifle à l'enfant qui vola sur plusieurs mètres.

-Harry ! s'exclama Severus en voulant se précipiter

-Attends ! fit Sirius en le retenant. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé !

-Mais il va revivre ce souvenir ! s'écria Severus

-Et tu crois qu'il l'a revécu combien de fois depuis qu'il s'est enfermé ici ? contra Sirius. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être enfermé dans son propre esprit. Il revivra encore et encore le même souvenir. Oui, c'est dur de le voir souffrir mais nous devons voir en entier ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir l'en sortir. Même s'il souffre.

Severus capitula. Il savait que le parrain de son fils n'était pas un être sans cœur mais il comprenait pourquoi il se comportait comme l'être le plus raisonnable des deux alors que d'habitude, c'était le contraire. Sirius n'était pas aussi proche d'Harry que Severus mais il comprenait la douleur d'un père et ne voulait pas qu'il se perde. Sinon, ils risquaient tous de perdre Harry.

Ils virent Vernon Dursley abattre ses lourds poings sur le frêle petit garçon puis enlever sa ceinture et le rouer de coups jusqu'au sang.

-J'avais six ans, fit une voix dans un coin.

Les deux adultes firent volteface pour découvrir leur Harry les genoux fermement plaqués contre sa poitrine et ses bras entourant ses jambes, les yeux rivés sur la scène.

-Vernon venait de rentrer du travail, expliqua Harry d'une voix vide. Il était énervé parce que l'école s'était plaint que Dudley avait détruit une partie de la classe parce que la maîtresse lui avait interdit de manger là-bas. A ce moment-là, j'étais avec l'autre moitié de la classe dans la bibliothèque avec le stagiaire qui aidait notre maîtresse. Comme toutes les bêtises m'étaient imputées, même quand je n'étais pas avec lui ou sur place, Vernon a cru que par magie j'avais forcé son formidable fils à se conduire aussi odieusement. Il n'a jamais voulu voir que Dudley était un monstre de cruauté et un criminel en puissance. Je suis resté dans le sous-sol une semaine, incapable de me déplacer. Quand elle a vu ça, Pétunia s'est contenté de m'amener mes « repas » là-bas. Elle n'a même pas essayé de me soigner, rien. Au total, je suis resté un mois à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment que je devais aller assez bien pour retourner à l'école.

-On va te sortir d'ici, fit Severus.

-Je ne sais pas comment, murmura Harry.

-Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ton souvenir, expliqua Severus. C'est le moyen qu'utilise ton subconscient pour t'indiquer la sortie.

Les deux hommes cherchaient attentivement, essayant de ne pas tenir compte des grognements de l'obèse, l'enfant ne lâchant pas un seul cri, comme s'il savait que ça enragerait encore plus son tortionnaire.

Soudain …

-Là ! s'exclama Sirius

Il montrait dans le plus profond recoin de l'endroit un petit Vif d'Or, objet qui n'aurait jamais pu se trouver chez les Dursley. Severus prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras puis d'un même mouvement avec Sirius, ils s'emparèrent de la balle. Aussitôt, tout le décor s'effaça et ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce de l'esprit d'Harry. Sirius lui fit lâcher la ceinture et sortirent de la pièce qui se referma d'un claquement sec. Ils remontèrent rapidement et ils se rendirent dans le hall. La porte du sous-sol se referma dans un grincement sinistre.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry qui se détendit et sortit des bras de son père

-Dans ton esprit, répondit Severus en posant un genou au sol. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu …

Il le serra longuement dans ses bras avant que Sirius fasse de même.

-Mon esprit est comme ça ? s'étonna Harry en regardant partout

-Quand tu pourras l'atteindre, oui, souffla Severus. Mais nous devrions partir maintenant. Je t'apprendrais à venir ici.

-Sortons, proposa Sirius.

Ils passèrent le porche et ils furent aveuglés par un flash.


	33. Chapter 33

_**La vérité sur Harry Potter**_

_Ils passèrent le porche et ils furent aveuglés par un flash._

L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans leurs lits.

-Merlin merci, vous allez bien, soupira Narcissa.

-Ben quoi ? grogna Sirius en regardant l'heure. Ça fait que trois heures qu'on est en transe.

-Sirius, sombre crétin, fit Augusta. Ça fait trois jours que vous êtes ici.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Sirius, Severus et Harry

-Votre quête a duré plus longtemps que prévu, déclara Anastasia qui était près d'eux. Je vais faire appeler un Médicomage pour vous faire examiner.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous étaient devant un bon repas. Les Médicomages avaient estimé qu'ils avaient surtout besoin de se reposer et qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts importants.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons plusieurs problèmes à régler, déclara Anastasia quand elle revint. Outre le fait que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ce fameux soir d'Halloween, une telle perte de contrôle ne peut se reproduire. Sans compter le rapport qu'on vient de me remettre.

-Que dit-il ? demanda Augusta

-Que seul un adulte pleinement entraîné et très puissant pourrait dégager autant de magie, lut Anastasia. Or, nous savons tous que c'est un garçon de treize ans qui est l'auteur de cette déflagration magique. Nous devons savoir pourquoi.

-Vous pensez à quoi ? demanda Lucius

-Il faudrait que j'examine cet enfant, avoua Anastasia. Je n'aime pas faire des suppositions.

-Il n'y a que toi qui peux le décider, fit Severus à Harry. Si tu ne veux pas, je refuse.

-Je suis curieux, déclara Harry. Je veux savoir et je sais que toi aussi.

-Très bien, fit Anastasia. Si cela ne dérange personne, j'aimerai faire les examens maintenant.

-Pas avant quelques mises au point, coupa Augusta. Vous avez fait un serment de ne rien dire mais il nous faut des garanties solides.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda simplement Anastasia

-Prêtez le Serment du Cœur noir, annonça Augusta.

Le souffle de la femme se coupa. Ce serment particulier était très lourd de conséquences s'il venait à être brisé. Dont celui de la folie car la magie était rongée par une haute dose de magie noire.

-Je ne peux pas, s'excusa Anastasia. Pour cela, je dois demander l'autorisation de mon chef de famille.

-Faites, déclara Augusta. Nous vous attendons.

Troublée, Anastasia se retira.

ooooo

Le Vampire se retira tranquillement de l'esprit du maître Spirituel. Il avait revu en intégralité tous les moments qu'Anastasia avait passé avec cette famille loin des normes habituelles.

-Harry Potter … souffla le Vampire. Quelle étrange situation …

Vladimir Romanov était intrigué. L'histoire du jeune garçon avait traversé les frontières mais pas pour le fait pour lequel il était devenu célèbre mais plutôt par le battage médiatique qui l'avait entouré suite au meurtre de ses parents puis dix ans plus tard quand il avait fait son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie de son pays. Les mystères entouraient le jeune garçon. Et l'arrivée de ce petit groupe l'épaississait encore plus.

Depuis des années, la rumeur courrait qu'Albus Dumbledore, le vainqueur de Gellert Grindelwald, comptait prendre l'enfant sous son aile. Cela avait été assez mal vu puisque les idées de l'homme étaient assez mal considérées dans les autres pays. Ainsi, Harry Potter avait été à la limite d'être considéré comme sa marionnette. D'ailleurs, toujours à travers les rumeurs, le vieil homme devait amener le garçon comme son protégé lors du célèbre Bal de fin d'année de Londres, où tous les héritiers Sang pur d'Angleterre étaient présentés après leur quinzième anniversaire. En entendant cela, il y avait eu un tollé général à travers toute l'Europe de tous les Sang Pur, révoltés qu'on veuille passer outre les coutumes millénaires - et c'était l'une des seules qui n'était pas injuste - au nom du pouvoir. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous rigolé, Vladimir le premier, quand les journaux avaient souligné l'absence du Survivant, pourtant annoncée par les bruits de couloirs. Et encore plus quand l'événement s'était reproduit l'année suivante.

Vu l'importance que Dumbledore lui avait donné pendant ses dix années d'absence, il était certain que le Royaume Uni devrait compter sur la présence du futur lord Potter dans le paysage politique. Mais son absence aux rendez-vous importants du vieil homme montrait qu'il n'était pas encore sous sa coupe. Et Vladimir pensait que c'était une bonne chose.

Ce dernier savait que le vainqueur de Grindelwald partageait un point commun avec son ennemi actuel, le mage noir lord Voldemort, qui était leur mépris, voire leur haine des autres créatures magiques autres que les Sorciers. Cela gênait vraiment le Vampire car il observait depuis un moment l'Angleterre - à peu près un siècle - plonger dans une spirale xénophobe. Descente qui s'était particulièrement accentuée avec la montée en flèche de la renommée de Dumbledore avec sa victoire décisive sur Grindelwald ayant entraîné la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue. Le laisser accéder à la tête du pays serait le début d'une période très sombre, tout autant que si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir. Quoique, vu les décisions que prenaient actuellement le Ministère, il était clair qu'à court terme, qu'importe les trois puissances qui l'emporteraient, le Royaume-Uni sombrerait.

-Monseigneur, s'inclina Anastasia. Je demande votre permission pour prêter ce serment.

Vladimir se reprit. Il avait pris sa décision. Il se leva et tendit une main à la femme.

-Venez, très chère, fit Vladimir. Nous allons rendre visite à vos hôtes.

Son air choqué était un délice à voir.

ooooo

-Miss Romanov, salua Augusta.

-Lady Longbottom, répondit Anastasia. Je suis venue accompagnée.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous, sourit Augusta.

Anastasia rouvrit la porte et fit entrer Vladimir.

-Voici Vladimir Romanov, le chef de notre clan, annonça Anastasia.

Tout le monde se leva. En requérant l'aide des Romanov, ils ne pensaient pas attirer l'attention de leur chef.

-Bienvenue sur notre humble domaine, sourit Vladimir. Puis-je savoir qui est qui ?

-Je suis lady Augusta Longbottom, déclara Augusta. Voici mon petit-fils et héritier Neville. Ensuite vous avez lord Lucius et lady Narcissa Malfoy avec leur héritier Draco. Lord Severus Prince. Lord Sirius Black et son filleul lord Harry Potter. Et enfin miss Hermione Granger.

A chaque nom, chacun s'inclina en guise de salutations. Ils reprirent tous place.

-Anastasia m'a fait part de votre demande, commença Vladimir. Le Serment du Cœur Noir ? Je croyais que ce rituel avait été interdit dans votre pays !

-C'est toujours le cas, assura Lucius. Mais nous autres lords avons des prérogatives dont l'une d'entre elles est que le Ministère n'a pas à mettre le nez dans nos affaires familiales sans une raison valable.

-Veuillez à les garder et surtout à les défendre, conseilla Vladimir. Certaines actions de votre Ministère présagent des problèmes à venir, comme cette initiative d'inviter les héritiers sur son territoire bien avant leur quinzième anniversaire.

-Vous prêchez des convertis, sourit Severus.

-J'espère bien, sourit Vladimir.

Le Vampire sourit largement, dévoilant une paire de canines aiguisées.

-J'aimerai vous proposer un marché, fit Vladimir. J'aimerai avoir vos oreilles quant à vos projets en Angleterre et je vous propose l'aide de ma chère Anastasia et une ouverture sur le monde. Pour chacun d'entre vous.

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent.

-C'est extrêmement généreux, nota Lucius. Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais ces quatre enfants seront l'avenir de votre pays, assura Vladimir. Je fais un pari sur l'avenir, je l'avoue.

-Vous nous cachez quelque chose, soupçonna Augusta.

-Vous le saurez très vite, minauda Vladimir. Alors ?

-Nous devons juste écouter votre avis ? demanda confirmation Lucius

-En échange de quoi vous aurez accès à notre réseau, répondit Vladimir.

Lucius échangea quelques regards avec les autres.

-Nous acceptons, fit Lucius.

-Formidable ! sourit Vladimir

Il tendit sa main vers Lucius qui la serra et une vague de magie les entoura tous.

-Ne soyez pas surpris, rit Vladimir en voyant leurs visages choqués. La magie Vampire marche différemment que la magie Sorcière. Bien. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je vous aide.

Et il leur déballa tout. Comment était perçu Dumbledore au niveau international. La place qu'il avait établi pour Harry alors qu'il n'avait même pas posé un seul pied dans le monde Sorcier. Sa certitude d'avoir le brun à ses côtés quand il sera plus grand et de pouvoir utiliser à sa guise son poids politique. Son idéologie qui était bien plus et mieux connu hors de sa sphère directe d'influence. Sa vendetta contre les Sang Pur soi-disant partisans de Voldemort alors qu'ils étaient souvent seulement contre ses idéaux à lui. Le peu de considération qu'avait le Ministère anglais à l'international du fait de l'ingérence jugée malsaine de Dumbledore dans les affaires du pays. Et d'autres choses encore.

Tous bouillonnaient de rage en entendant tout ça. Ils se savaient manipulés mais à un tel niveau ! C'était incroyable.

-Comment a t-il pu oser ? gronda Sirius. Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas eu de procès !

-Vous n'avez pas eu de procès ? sursauta Vladimir. Des détails, je vous prie !

-Quand je me suis aperçu que Peter Pettigrow, le Gardien du Secret de James, Lily et Harry, avait disparu, je me suis précipité à sa recherche, raconta Sirius. Je l'ai retrouvé dans une rue de Londres où j'ai appris la mort de James et Lily. Il a lancé un sort de Destruction qui a tué douze Moldus. Quand les Aurors sont arrivés, j'ai éclaté de rire en songeant que tout le monde, moi le premier, nous nous étions fait avoir par le pauvre Peter Pettigrow. Personne n'a voulu m'écouter et avant que je ne comprenne comment, j'étais enfermé à Azkaban. Je n'ai été libéré que dix ans plus tard, après qu'un petit garçon ait voulu savoir pourquoi le meilleur ami de son père avait vendu sa famille.

-Très intéressant, commenta Vladimir. Dumbledore ne se refuse rien.

-Vous semblez certain, se méfia Narcissa.

-Je connais ce genre de personnage, depuis le temps que je parcoure ces terres, assura Vladimir. Ils veulent absolument être sur le devant de la scène, persuadés d'être des génies dont le monde ne pourrait se passer. Albus Dumbledore n'était qu'un simple professeur de Métamorphoses quand Gellert Grindelwald a commencé à faire parler de lui. Il a estimé qu'il devait utiliser la connaissance qu'il avait de son ancien ami pour grimper dans l'échelle sociale. Il l'a vaincu - et notez bien le terme - et il est apparu comme le Sauveur.

-C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle, intervint Harry.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien, acquiesça Vladimir. Quand Voldemort a disparu, il a fait le parallèle pour souligner que vous auriez un destin semblable au sien donc qu'il serait le plus indiqué pour vous guider. Je disais donc, après sa victoire, les Sorciers anglais ne juraient plus que par lui. Le nouveau Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, ne passait pas un seul jour sans demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Sensible à la renommée qu'il apportait, le Conseil d'Administration a décidé de le nommer à la tête de l'école et il a gagné en prestige en influençant les jeunes générations.

Vladimir claqua des doigts et des boissons apparurent pour tous. Il but une longue gorgée de ce qui semblait être un vin épais avant de reprendre la parole.

-Et puis il y eut son changement de politique, fit gravement Vladimir.

-Je n'ai rien vu, s'étonna Lucius.

-Evidemment, sourit Vladimir. Vous veniez à peine de vous marier. Enfin bref. Aux alentours d'août de cette année-là, il a fait passer plusieurs lois visant à réduire les droits Sang Pur dans le pays. Il a changé plusieurs règles de votre école réduisant les privilèges Sang Pur. Mais surtout, il a renvoyé un excellent professeur de Divination pour en engager une autre.

Lucius et Severus se glacèrent d'effroi. A l'époque, une méchante rumeur avait couru qu'un Death Eater au plus bas de l'échelle avait réussi à espionner le grand Albus Dumbledore et y récolter des informations de la plus haute importance lors de ce fameux entretien d'embauche. Le jeune homme était mort peu de temps après dans une attaque contrée par l'Ordre du Phénix. Enfin, c'est ce qui avait été dit.

-Je vois que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, fit Vladimir en regardant les deux hommes. Nous avons appris peu après que les informations en question étaient une prophétie délivrée à Dumbledore.

-Une prophétie ? se moqua Narcissa. Dumbledore est bien trop intelligent pour s'arrêter dessus !

-Et pourtant, il l'a fait, intervint Augusta à la surprise de tous. J'en ai également entendu parler. Par Alice, ma belle-fille.

-Vraiment ? sourit Vladimir. Mais passons ce point. La prophétie, comme elle a été faite sur votre territoire, a une copie au cœur du Département des Mystères. Elle a été assez importante pour que ce cher homme change une grande partie de ses plans. Malgré tous mes contacts, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle contenait.

-Je pense qu'on va s'en charger, grinça Lucius.

-Une épine en moins, donc, souffla Vladimir. Concernant notre jeune ami, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose de savoir ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. D'ailleurs … Permettez ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire exactement ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Seulement goûter votre sang, répondit Vladimir. Une seule goutte me suffira. Mais cela confirmera quelque chose que je soupçonne.

-Ça n'aura aucun effet sur moi ? demanda Harry

-Aucun, assura Vladimir.

-Pourquoi je sens que je peux avoir confiance en vous ? s'étonna Harry

-Cela dépend de ce que je vais découvrir, fit Vladimir.

Le Vampire fit apparaître une fine dague qu'il tendit au brun. Ce dernier se piqua le bout du doigt avant de rendre l'objet. Le Vampire porta la lame à sa bouche et lécha la goutte.

-Délicieux, susurra Vladimir. Et ça explique pourquoi mes hommes se sont pris une sacrée claque.

-Pourrions-nous avoir des explications ? grinça Severus

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Vladimir. Le sang de cet enfant est plus que gorgé de magie. Je ne serais pas étonné de savoir que dans ce petit bout il y ait plus de magie encore qu'en Dumbledore.

-Vraiment ?! sursauta tout le monde

-Votre puissance est perceptible, jeune homme, déclara Vladimir. Même cachée comme elle l'est. Le travail de la famille Prince n'a pas pris une seule ride.

Severus sursauta.

-Comment … ? s'étonna Severus

-Je vous rappelle que j'ai quelques siècles de route, sourit Vladimir. Et j'ai connu la grandeur de cette famille. Le médaillon que vous avez donné à votre fils est une merveille.

-Euh … merci ? fit Severus, perdu

-Anastasia, ma chère, fit Vladimir. Va faire préparer le laboratoire. Le jeune Harry Potter va se soumettre à quelques examens.

-Bien, maître Vladimir, s'inclina Anastasia avant de s'en aller.

-En attendant la fin des examens magiques, je vous invite à consulter la bibliothèque de cette maison, proposa Vladimir.

Le Vampire se leva.

-Je vais vous conduire à la bibliothèque, fit Vladimir. Et ensuite, je conduirais lord Prince et son fils dans l'infirmerie.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on vous ait dit qu'Harry était le fils de Severus, fronça des sourcils Sirius.

-Vous ne l'avez pas fait, confirma Vladimir. C'est le sang du jeune Harry qui l'a dit. Une adoption aussi puissante ne peut être cachée.

Le groupe partit dans la demeure. Comme promis, il déposa tout le monde dans une immense bibliothèque sauf Severus, Harry et Sirius qui décida de les suivre. Heureusement, l'infirmerie n'était pas loin et quand ils entrèrent, Anastasia ainsi que trois autres personnes s'inclinèrent.

-Ah, vous êtes tous là, sourit Vladimir. Je vous présente l'équipe d'Anastasia. Voici notre petit patient, Harry, et sa famille. Ils resteront là jusqu'à que vous ayez fini.

-Puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? demanda Anastasia à Harry

Le brun hocha de la tête.

-Suivez-moi, Harry, sourit Anastasia. Vous devez aller vous changer. Nous allons commencer par des examens magiques avant de regarder dans votre esprit.

-D'accord, répondit Harry en la suivant.

Vladimir mena Severus et Sirius dans une pièce qui donnait directement sur la salle d'examens.

-Vous ne nous avez pas présenté, nota Severus.

-A part Anastasia et moi, personne ne connait vos identités, révéla Vladimir. Mesures de sécurité en cas de traîtrise. C'est également une des raisons pour laquelle vous vous trouvez chez elle et pas chez moi. En tant que maître Spirituel, elle a besoin de beaucoup de calme et doit régulièrement s'isoler. L'endroit parfait pour vous recevoir.

-Et eux ? demanda Sirius

-Ils sont soumis à un puissant sort de secret, renseigna Vladimir. Ils ne révéleront rien de leurs recherches. Ils ont bien trop peur de moi pour y penser.

Ils gardèrent le silence durant toute l'heure où Harry se fit examiner. Ils furent très doux avec le jeune garçon qui ne se plaignit à aucun moment, mis étrangement en confiance par le Vampire. Il se rhabilla rapidement et alla se serrer contre son père.

-Désirez-vous connaître les résultats en avant-première ou voulez-vous que tous soient au courant ? demanda Vladimir

-Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère te faire un résumé, proposa Severus.

-Je saurais tout plus tard ? demanda Harry

-Dès que tu auras des barrières Occlumens correctes, promit Severus.

-OK, fit Harry. On pourra rester dans la bibliothèque ?

-Si le seigneur Romanov n'est pas contre, répondit Sirius.

-C'est une bonne idée, accepta Vladimir. D'autant plus qu'il y a beaucoup de livres qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Le Vampire les ramena dans la bibliothèque et conduisit les adultes dans un petit salon non loin. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'Anastasia les rejoigne.

-Voici les résultats, annonça la femme.

Elle s'installa auprès de Vladimir et posa un dossier qu'elle ouvrit.

-Harry Potter a utilisé la magie pour la première fois à l'âge d'environ un an, déclara Anastasia.

-C'est exact, confirma Sirius.

-Et il l'a utilisé de façon inconsciente depuis, continua Anastasia.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? fronça des sourcils Severus

-Nous avons observé une quantité importante de sa magie dédiée aux soins de son corps, répondit Anastasia. Plus de la moitié, en fait.

-Il récupère de sept ans de mauvais traitements, rappela Narcissa. N'est-ce pas normal ?

-Pas à ce niveau, fit Anastasia. Un tiers aurait été plus cohérent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Lucius

-Que les dégâts ont été plus graves que ce que vous l'avez tous cru, répondit Anastasia. Vraisemblablement, la magie d'Harry a minimisé au maximum durant toute son enfance les blessures et les maladies qu'il a pu avoir. Est-il déjà tombé malade ?

-Pas du tout depuis qu'il est avec moi, avoua Severus.

-Cela confirme mes résultats, fit Anastasia. Sa magie n'a toujours pas assimilé qu'elle doit arrêter de se focaliser sur son bien-être physique. C'est une chose qui pourra être réglé avec l'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie.

-Ils ont déjà commencé, indiqua Narcissa.

-Une bonne chose, sourit Anastasia. Nous avons également découvert qu'Harry avait des blocs sur sa magie.

-Des blocs ? sursauta Sirius. Combien ?

-Nous en avons dénombré au moins quinze, avoua Anastasia. Retenant quasiment les deux tiers de sa magie.

Tous étaient estomaqués. Les deux tiers de sa magie ? Mais quel était la puissance réelle de cet enfant ?

-Peut-on les enlever ? demanda Sirius

-Pas tous d'un coup, refusa Anastasia. Sinon, il pourrait en mourir. Nous avons également trouvé un sort de transfert.

-Même les Sang Pur ne siphonnent plus la magie d'autrui, fit Augusta. Qui pourrait se permettre cet outrage à la Magie ? Et où allait toute la magie prise ?

-Aucune idée, avoua Anastasia. Mais c'est ce qui a sauvé la vie d'Harry. Autant de magie inutilisée est fatale à moyen terme. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à maîtriser sa magie avant qu'on puisse songer à fermer le sort de transfert et enlever les blocs.

-Il va falloir établir un programme, songea Lucius.

-Ensuite, nous avons noté les effets de plusieurs sorts d'Amnésie, continua Anastasia.

-Les effets ? releva Severus

-Je pense qu'il s'agit plus de refoulement de la part d'Harry, expliqua Anastasia. Il a voulu oublier des événements traumatisants de son enfance et sa magie a répondu à son appel. Pour ça, je pense que seul le temps pourrait aider. Il révélera ce qu'il a vécu petit à petit.

-Est-ce tout ? demanda Vladimir, voyant le dossier à la dernière page

-Pas tout à fait, souffla Anastasia. Je n'ai pas osé noter cette information et mes assistants ne sont pas assez avancés dans leur art pour le découvrir par eux-mêmes.

-Parle, très chère, poussa Vladimir.

-Harry Potter est un Horcruxe, annonça Anastasia.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis stupéfaite de voir que pour un seul chapitre, j'ai obtenu pas moins de 40 reviews ! Je ne pensais pas que ça intéresserait autant de monde de lire ce grand changement par rapport à la saga.  
Dans tous les cas, je voudrais remercier tout le monde de me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme. Encore plus quand on sait que l'histoire vient de dépasser les 600 reviews.  
La suite devrait sûrement vous plaire.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

**§§§§§**

**_Échiquier_**_** chamboulé **_

_-Harry Potter est un Horcruxe, annonça Anastasia._

Vladimir s'étouffa.

-Un _Horcruxe_ ?! fustigea le Vampire. Comment un enfant peut-il en être un ?!

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Anastasia. Mais j'ai noté qu'il se fondait lentement dans la magie d'Harry, l'influençant petit à petit. Il faudrait le retirer à tout prix !

-Je vais contacter quelques-uns de mes frères, réfléchit Vladimir. Ils pourront me fournir quelques noms pour nous aider à se débarrasser de cette horreur. Parce que j'imagine que tu ne pourras pas le retirer seule ?

-C'est la première fois que je vois ça, confirma Anastasia. Je sais ce que c'est uniquement parce que je l'ai étudié.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire au moins de quoi vous parlez ? gronda Augusta

-Un Horcruxe est un morceau d'âme, expliqua gravement Vladimir. Grossièrement parlant, un Sorcier implante un morceau de son âme dans un objet. C'est une manière d'accéder à l'immortalité car tant que tous les morceaux ne sont pas détruits, le Sorcier ne peut pas mourir. Mais c'est une pratique abjecte parce que chaque création d'Horcruxe demande un meurtre de sang-froid.

-Vous avez dit objet, nota Narcissa.

-C'est ce qui est généralement utilisé, fit Vladimir. Mais implanter un Horcruxe dans un être vivant est très fortement déconseillé parce qu'à long terme, il se lie tellement à son hôte qu'il devient impossible de le retirer sans le tuer.

-Mais Harry … souffla Severus d'une voix blanche.

-L'Horcruxe se trouve dans sa cicatrice sur son front, fit Anastasia. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il était vraiment lié à la magie d'Harry. D'après les archives, généralement, les créateurs insufflent une partie de leur magie dans l'objet avant d'y déposer une partie de leur âme pour que l'Horcruxe puisse survivre à travers le temps. Si on suit cette logique, l'Horcruxe aurait dû se trouver près du noyau magique d'Harry. Mais comme il se situe sur son front, j'en viens à considérer que c'était un accident.

-Un accident ?! rugit Sirius. Vous osez dire que c'est un accident ?!

-Laissez-moi terminer, demanda Anastasia. Je pense que la personne voulait bien créer un Horcruxe mais que le support ne devait pas être Harry.

-Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes, souffla Severus.

Un gros blanc tomba.

-Je croyais qu'il était mort, tué par notre jeune ami Harry, fronça des sourcils Vladimir.

-Nous n'en sommes pas si sûrs, déclara Severus. Dumbledore croit à son retour et il y a ça aussi.

Il révéla la Marque des Ténèbres qui était un peu plus précise. Anastasia l'examina.

-Il y a un lien ténu qui en part, remarqua Anastasia. Lien qui ne devrait pas exister si son créateur était mort.

-Donc il est en vie, constata Vladimir. Voilà qui ne va pas arranger nos affaires …

-Pourrions-nous revenir à mon fils ? siffla Severus

-Il faut que nous retirions cette abomination, affirma Vladimir. Et connaissant la mégalomanie de ce Sorcier, il ne doit pas s'être contenté d'un seul.

Et tout s'éclaira pour Severus.

-Permettez ? fit Severus en se levant. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître de Potions revint avec un objet emballé dans un tissu lourdement ensorcelé. Il débarrassa la table basse et déballa pour laisser apparaître un petit carnet noir.

-Je ne vous conseille pas de le toucher, fit Severus en reprenant sa place.

-Je ressens la même magie que ce qu'il y a dans la cicatrice d'Harry, constata Anastasia. En plus fort. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il a un lien avec l'Héritier de Slytherin qui a sévi à l'école, expliqua Severus. J'en suis sûr parce que dès que j'ai eu ce carnet en ma possession, il n'y a plus eu d'attaques.

-Avec votre permission, fit Vladimir.

Il entoura le carnet d'un fin bouclier Vampirique.

-Nous allons également nous occuper de ça, commenta Vladimir. Je vous invite à rester ici tout l'été. Ce problème en particulier sera réglé avant que cet enfant ne parte, j'en fais la promesse.

-Merci, souffla Severus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

-Ne dites rien pour l'instant, sourit Vladimir. Gardez déjà cet artefact maudit avec vous, nous le ressortirons quand nos experts arriveront. En attendant, Anastasia va vous installer correctement.

ooooo

La semaine qui suivit fut très calme. Après avoir pris possession de leurs quartiers, les enfants avaient foncé dans le parc à leur entière disposition. Les adultes quant à eux profitaient de ce grand air curieusement niché dans les montagnes. Mais devant les résultats alarmants d'Harry, ils avaient tous décidé d'enseigner de manière plus intensive l'Occlumencie aux plus jeunes, profitant de la présence d'Anastasia qui était quand même une spécialiste dans les magies de l'esprit.

Les Granger vinrent les rejoindre deux semaines plus tard pour pouvoir passer le reste des vacances avec leur fille. Comme Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec ses amis, Helen et John en vinrent à penser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Après s'être fait houspillés par Augusta, Sirius leur conseilla, non sans malice, de profiter que leur fille voyait ailleurs pour se faire une seconde lune de miel allongée. Les deux Moldus acceptèrent et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se reposèrent réellement, se détendirent et se retrouvèrent comme avant. Curieuse, Helen demanda quand même à Narcissa pourquoi elle n'en profitait pas pour en faire de même. Ce fut la première fois que la blonde éclata spontanément de rire. Elle lui rappela en pouffant que leur fils était en pensionnat toute l'année, qu'elle ne travaillait pas, son époux était essentiellement rentier et que son poste de consultant du ministre ne lui prenait pas tant de temps que cela. Et donc, elle avait eu l'occasion d'inaugurer les différentes pièces du manoir depuis le temps. Sans compter l'avantage des sorts de Silence. Helen comprit alors que les Malfoy se faisaient également une énième lune de miel pendant que leur enfant s'amusait.

Pendant ce temps, Vladimir n'avait pas chômé. Tout de suite après avoir quitté la famille, il avait cherché dans tous ses contacts des spécialistes de la magie dite noire, les Horcruxes faisant partie de cette catégorie. Bien qu'étant une créature dite des Ténèbres, l'Horcruxe était pour lui une abomination. Et en placer un, même pas inadvertance, dans un enfant, était le summum de l'horreur. Bien que Sorcier avant d'être mordu, ses longues années à parcourir le monde et à s'intéresser aux autres peuples lui avaient fait découvrir que seul l'être humain pouvait se rendre coupable et du meilleur et du pire. D'ailleurs, c'était le seul, Moldu comme Sorcier, à être capable de s'en prendre aux enfants sans raison. Pour exemple, un Vampire qui s'en prenait à un enfant était immédiatement catalogué comme malade et exécuté séance tenante.

Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'était les blocs sur la magie du brun. Généralement, ils étaient utilisés pour empêcher la magie d'un patient d'interférer avec un traitement particulièrement agressif. Mais le nombre - quinze par Merlin ! - était infiniment excessif. Un Sorcier adulte ne pouvait en supporter au maximum dix sans devenir totalement Cracmol. Cet enfant en avait quinze et sa puissance titillait déjà son odorat magique. Pour Vladimir, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas que Dumbledore soit l'auteur de cette ignominie. Pour une question d'équilibre, on ne posait jamais de blocs sur des enfants n'ayant pas atteint leur maturation magique, à part si c'était un cas de vie ou de mort. Alors les poser alors qu'il avait à peine plus d'un an - Anastasia avait pu parfaitement les dater - était un crime innommable. Ce qu'il fallait maintenant savoir, c'était pourquoi le vieil homme avait eu recours à cette pratique. Et il avait le pressentiment que ça avait un lien avec l'Horcruxe.

Quel délice ça allait être de contrer ce vieux fou !

ooooo

Albus bouillonnait de rage. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

_Professeur Dumbledore,  
__Suite aux conférences à Berlin auxquelles j'ai assisté, je suis allé rendre visite à quelques collègues à Kiev.  
__Cependant, alors que nous travaillions sur une potion expérimentale, un accident est survenu et nous avons tous été sérieusement blessés.  
__De par la nature instable de notre projet, il m'est interdit de quitter le laboratoire pendant les prochaines semaines pour pouvoir en étudier tous les effets secondaires. Connaissant mon emploi à Hogwarts, les Médicomages ont promis de me laisser repartir avant la rentrée des classes.  
__En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances.  
__Severus Snape  
__Maître de Potions_

Albus jeta à travers la pièce sa tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Non pas que Snape ait une grande utilité en ce moment mais il n'avait absolument pas été prévu qu'il soit loin de lui aussi longtemps ! Le vieil homme sentait déjà les plaintes de Poppy Pomfrey à propos de ses stocks qui ne seront pas renouvelés à temps et l'infirmière avait la voix perçante !

Mais là, sur ce coup, il avait besoin de Snape. Molly lui avait rapporté que son fils Ron savait de façon certaine qu'Harry allait convaincre son parrain de l'emmener en Egypte. Heureux de cette information, il avait fait surveiller le centre de transport international à King's Cross et quelques jours après, cette information s'était vérifiée. Connaissant désormais les dates de départ, le directeur y avait expédié la famille Weasley quelques heures avant le propre départ de Sirius Black et d'Harry Potter pour qu'il y ait une rencontre fortuite. Mais une fois sur place, après deux jours d'attente, la famille rousse n'avait trouvé nulle trace du duo. Pourtant, Albus était sûr, ils s'étaient rendus à la gare. Un de ses contacts l'avait appelé pour lui signaler la présence de Black à Berlin, d'où le fait d'avoir recours à Snape. Mais si ce dernier était coincé en Ukraine, il n'y aurait personne pour suivre ce crétin. Et comme Minerva avait déserté l'école, il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre lui-même.

Une sonnerie retentit alors. Albus décida de profiter de la dizaine de minutes qui lui restait pour se calmer. La personne qui venait de passer les frontières de l'école était le futur professeur de Défense et il était tout dans son intérêt de ne pas le braquer.

Quelques coups sur la porte lui annoncèrent que son invité était arrivé.

-Entrez, fit Albus.

L'homme entra dans le bureau et s'installa dans un fauteuil sur la demande de l'aîné.

-Bienvenue, fit Albus. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté ma proposition.

-C'est un honneur pour que vous ayez pensé à moi, fit l'homme.

-Je voulais vous voir aujourd'hui pour que nous mettions au point quelques détails, expliqua Albus. Tout d'abord, je ne compte pas mettre les autres membres du personnel au courant de votre … petit problème.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il

-Une fuite pourrait très vite arriver et remonter aux oreilles du conseil d'administration ou du ministère, soupira Albus. Et je ne tiens pas à devoir me séparer de vous uniquement à cause de préjugés injustes.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire ? s'inquiéta l'homme

-J'ai tout arrangé et je vous dirais tout avant la rentrée, assura Albus. Vous pouvez rester ici cet été et reprendre vos anciennes habitudes. Je sais que vous avez du mal à vivre en ce moment.

-C'est très généreux de votre part, balbutia l'homme. Mais est-ce que je ne gênerai pas ?

-Nous serons les seuls ici jusqu'à la dernière semaine d'août, répondit Albus. Et puis, je ne serais pas le seul à être chouchouté par les Elfes de maison.

-C'est que … hésita-t-il.

-La bibliothèque et la Réserve vous sont entièrement ouvertes, assura Albus.

-Très bien, capitula l'homme.

-Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il entendait l'alarme lui signaler que son nouveau professeur avait quitté le château, vraisemblablement pour aller chercher ses affaires, Dumbledore appela l'Elfe de maison rattaché à son service.

-As-tu fait tout ce que je t'avais ordonné ? demanda brusquement Albus

-Toutes les pièces ont été repeintes selon vos ordres, maître Dumbledore, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison.

-Et pour l'eau ? demanda Albus

-Tout a été fait selon vos ordres, répondit l'Elfe de maison.

-Bien, fit Albus. Va-t'en.

L'Elfe de maison déguerpit tandis que le visage du vieil s'ornait d'un rictus vraiment inquiétant.

ooooo

Molly Weasley traînait sa carcasse sous le soleil de plomb de l'Egypte. Oui, elle traînait sa carcasse !

Elle avait eu tellement à faire avant de partir dans ce pays aussi chaud. D'abord, faire avaler à Arthur que oui, elle avait gagné une grosse somme d'argent qui était le premier prix d'une obscure loterie Sorcière. Ensuite, calmer Ginny et Ron qui étaient excités par le fait qu'ils allaient passer leurs vacances avec Harry. Ne pas attirer l'attention des jumeaux et de son mari à propos de la raison exacte de l'excitation des plus jeunes. Préparer les bagages de tout le monde. Percy, Fred et Georges avaient refusé son aide et elle avait craint qu'ils ne prennent pas des tenues adaptées. Voyant leurs aînés faire, ses deux plus jeunes avaient tenté de faire de même mais elle avait dit non directement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient habillés comme des mendiants quand ils rencontreront Harry.

Et enfin, ils étaient partis.

La famille n'avait jamais pris une cheminée internationale et l'expérience n'avait plu qu'aux jumeaux ou les avaient laissé indifférents, comme pour Arthur et Percy. Ils avaient eu un peu de mal à s'orienter et le fait que personne ne parlait la langue du pays n'arrangeait pas les choses. Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel, Arthur avait franchement tiqué car il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de luxe. Ils s'étaient installés dans plusieurs richissimes suites et le soir venu, Molly avait essuyé sa première dispute avec son mari qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait préféré dépenser l'argent non pas dans une mais plusieurs aussi luxueuses suites alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien se contenter d'un logement beaucoup moins cher et pourquoi pas, en garder un peu pour les dépenses quotidiennes.

Et là, elle se traînait derrière les autres. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils visitaient la ville magique du Caire. Dans une population où tout le monde avait les cheveux foncés et la peau mate, ils détonaient fortement avec leurs cheveux roux et leurs peaux pâles. Au bout d'à peine vingt-quatre heures, Arthur, Fred et Georges avaient pris une belle teinte bronzée au contraire de Molly, Ginny et Ron qui étaient rouge écrevisse avec tous les coups de soleil. Percy, quant à lui, n'avait qu'un léger hâle, ayant pris ses précautions en se sachant sensible au soleil, à l'inverse de sa mère, son dernier frère et sa sœur. Fred et Georges avaient profité de leurs bronzages pour se teindre les cheveux et se fondre parmi les autochtones. Ils firent ainsi d'excellentes affaires et trouvèrent beaucoup d'ingrédients qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour leurs farces.

Le soir venu, alors que Fred et Georges s'étaient enfermés dans leur suite, tout comme Percy, Ginny déboula dans celle de Ron.

-Eh ! protesta Ron. J'aurais pu être tout nu !

-C'est ça, balaya Ginny. Tu l'as vu ?

-Hein ? fit Ron qui s'était jeté sur le plateau de douceurs mis à la disposition des clients

-Harry, soupira Ginny. Est-ce que tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne crois pas, fit Ron.

-Viens avec moi, ordonna Ginny. On va le chercher dans l'hôtel. Si maman nous a fait descendre ici, c'est parce que c'est le plus riche de la ville et il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que Black ait réservé ici.

-Mais … protesta Ron alors qu'il était arraché à ses gâteaux.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le couple Weasley fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par le directeur de l'hôtel avec devant lui Ginny et Ron. Ces derniers avaient d'abord pénétré dans les locaux réservé au personnel puis s'étaient rendus dans les cuisines où ils avaient pillé le garde-manger avant de piquer un passe-partout pour s'introduire dans les plus sublimes suites pour les saccager pour soi-disant chercher quelque chose. Les dégâts matériels se chiffraient en dizaines de milliers de Galions mais le plus grave restait que les clients dérangés comptaient porter plainte contre les deux enfants. Molly dut appeler Dumbledore en urgence pour régler l'histoire et finalement, toute poursuite fut abandonnée et les dégâts remboursés. Cependant, le directeur refusa de garder la famille entre ses murs et la famille rousse dut s'installer autre part pour le reste de son séjour.

Alors que la famille prenait son petit déjeuner au restaurant de son nouvel hôtel de luxe, Dumbledore en profita pour parler en tête à tête avec Molly.

-L'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Albus

-Pas encore, soupira Molly. Les enfants ont voulu le chercher eux-mêmes mais le personnel n'a pas voulu les comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont jeté dehors.

-C'est embêtant, songea Albus. Vous auriez dû les rencontrer depuis le temps. Cherchez encore pendant un ou deux jours. J'aviserai à ce moment-là.

-Très bien, fit Molly.

La matrone rousse rejoignit rapidement sa famille pendant que le vieil homme rentrait en Angleterre. Il ne savait pas qu'il aurait la confirmation de ce que Sirius Black lui avait jeté en pleine figure l'an dernier : il faisait ce qu'il voulait et sûrement pas ce qu'Albus Dumbledore voudrait.

ooooo

-Seigneur Vladimir, fit doucement Anastasia.

-Ma chère, entrez, répondit Vladimir.

-Vos invités sont arrivés, annonça Anastasia.

-Je ne les ai pas entendu, fronça des sourcils Vladimir.

-Vous leur avez donné rendez-vous à Leningrad, rappela Anastasia en souriant.

-Quel idiot je suis ! s'écria Vladimir. Est-ce que notre jeune ami peut voyager ?

-Son coma date d'il y a plus de deux semaines, réfléchit Anastasia. Je poserais la question à ses parents mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seront contre.

-Bien, fit Vladimir. Allez-vous enquérir de leur réponse pendant que je vais voir mes chers invités.

-Bien, seigneur Vladimir, s'inclina Anastasia en sortant.

Le Vampire réarrangea sa tenue avant de transplaner jusqu'à la grande ville. Les domestiques s'inclinèrent respectueusement quand il entra dans son hôtel particulier.

-Vos invités vous attendent dans le premier salon, annonça le majordome.

-Merci, sourit Vladimir. Faites apporter des rafraîchissements au plus vite.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, s'inclina le majordome.

Il se rendit rapidement dans le salon où un Vampire et un Elfe se tenaient.

-Akira, mon ami ! salua Vladimir. Cela fait plaisir de te voir.

-Moi aussi, fit Akira. Je croyais que tu aurais fait appel à plus de monde.

-Je l'ai fait, assura Vladimir. Mais tous les autres m'ont annoncé que leurs recherches personnelles ne concernaient pas ce pan de la magie. Tu m'avais dit que tu amenais un invité, mais je ne savais pas qu'il serait aussi prestigieux. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Russe disait cela. Les Elfes - à différencier des Elfes de maison - s'étaient retirés du monde magique après qu'une guerre sanglante ait réduit leurs races - Elfes sylvestres, Elfes noirs et Elfes de lumière - à seulement quelques milliers d'individus. L'enclave se trouverait selon les rumeurs sur un archipel d'Océanie et depuis plus de mille ans, jamais plus on n'avait vu d'Elfes dans le monde magique, reléguant leur existence en légende.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour.

-Vladimir Romanov, Seigneur Vampirique, salua Vladimir.

-Elias, s'inclina l'Elfe. Je suis ici à la demande d'Akira. Il semblerait que vous soyez face à un problème assez dangereux.

-Que savez-vous ? demanda Vladimir après que tout le monde se soit installé

-Que vous avez rencontré un cas aggravé de transfert de magie, répondit Elias.

Vladimir hocha de la tête. C'était l'excuse qu'il avait donné à tout le monde pour sa demande d'aide.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, soupira Vladimir. Mais je vous demanderai de jurer sur votre magie de garder secret tout ce que vous allez apprendre. Cela concerne un enfant.

-Un enfant ? sursauta Akira

-En grand danger de mort, avoua gravement Vladimir.

Les deux invités se regardèrent attentivement.

-Vous avez une théorie, fit Elias. Dites-la nous avant que nous faisions ce serment.

-Un enfant Sorcier est devenu un Horcruxe contre son gré, déclara Vladimir après un long silence, sachant qu'il jouait un coup de poker.

Les invités se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

-Nous acceptons, fit Akira.

La magie les entoura, validant ainsi leur serment. Vladimir préféra être franc et leur raconta tout ce qui était en rapport avec Harry. Il tut son passé et ses problèmes reliés par respect pour cet enfant. Mais il mit l'accent sur l'implication de Voldemort.

-Je dois examiner cet enfant, déclara Elias. Quel âge a t-il ?

-Il a environ cent cinquante-cinq lunes, calcula rapidement Vladimir.

-Et quand a t-il reçu l'Horcruxe ? fit Elias

-Il avait quinze lunes, répondit Vladimir.

-Raison de plus, ajouta Elias.

-Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Vladimir

-Parce qu'il aurait dû mourir dès le départ, asséna gravement Elias.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Une 3**__**e**__** année commençant sur les chapeaux de roues**_

_**Evasion spectaculaire**_

_**Alors qu'il avait été transféré à l'infirmerie du Ministère suite à un malaise, Rodolphus Lestranges, époux de la très controversée Bellatrix Lestranges, s'est échappé et court désormais dans la nature depuis hier.**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent comment se faisait-il que ce Death Eater notoire, normalement détenu à Azkaban, pouvait se trouver au cœur du Ministère.**_

_**Malheureusement, le porte-parole du Ministère a refusé de répondre à nos questions. Cependant, votre fidèle servante s'est faite une joie de vous dénicher l'information. Le Death Eater Rodolphus Lestranges devait comparaître pour un dossier brûlant du Bureau des Aurors dont je n'ai pas pu trouver le sujet exact toutefois.**_

_**Le Ministère assure qu'il mettra tout en œuvre pour rattraper ce dangereux personnage qui s'était rendu coupable pendant la guerre de nombreux massacres aux côtés de son frère Rabastan et de sa femme Bellatrix.**_

_**On dit également de lui …**_

L'homme déposa le journal avec un rictus malfaisant.

-Je pensais que son départ passerait inaperçu, railla-t-il.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au lit de camp qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Dessus était allongé le prétendu évadé qui ne faisait que dormir depuis qu'il avait été amené.

Peter Pettigrow avait bien changé depuis la lointaine soirée où il avait trahi les Potter pour son maître, lord Voldemort. Pendant un temps, il avait trouvé refuge dans une famille Sorcière sous sa forme Animagus mais il avait pris peur quand il avait appris par les journaux que Black avait été déclaré innocent. Pendant un an, il s'était caché dans les tréfonds du Ministère, tout à côté du bureau de Cornelius Fudge et c'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert que Rodolphus Lestranges devait venir en secret au Département de la Justice. Ce fut d'une simplicité enfantine que de libérer l'homme et de s'enfuir en le conduisant dans l'un des nombreux passages secrets de l'endroit.

S'il avait choisi Rodolphus, c'était parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de lui quand ils étaient encore sous les ordres de Voldemort. Les ravages de la consanguinité avaient fait en sorte que Rodolphus, aîné des Lestranges et héritier de la famille, soit un peu simple d'esprit. Il avait donné le change à Hogwarts, passant toutefois pour un rustre mais quand le contrat fut signé entre les Black et les Lestranges et le mariage prononcé, Bellatrix découvrit toute la vérité. Elle s'était retrouvée avec un homme faible qui ne savait pas prendre de décisions. Elle avait alors pris l'avantage. Considérant son époux comme quantité négligeable, elle l'avait trompé à la vue de tous et avait accepté de diriger la famille avec Rabastan, le petit frère de Rodolphus, qui avait hérité de l'intelligence de la famille à défaut du titre. Rodolphus était le plus faible du trio et c'était ce dont avait besoin Peter.

Il voulait se venger. A cause des Potter, il avait tout perdu. Et si Black n'avait pas été libéré, jamais il n'aurait été inquiété.

Il allait se venger. Et faire régner la terreur que son maître aimait tant.

Il se pencha sur la table pour relire ses notes.

Il était temps de faire parler de lui.

ooooo

Toute la famille agrandie était revenue de Sibérie et il ne restait qu'une dizaine de jours avant la rentrée. Ils en avaient profité pour acheter leurs fournitures pour ne pas faire face à la foule sur Diagon Alley.

-Allez, Harry, debout ! rugit Sirius en entrant dans la chambre de son filleul

Mais personne. Sirius retourna littéralement la chambre avant de descendre en bougonnant pour le petit déjeuner.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? fit Harry qui se trouvait aux fourneaux

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?! pesta Sirius

-Fait quoi ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Mais pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ? se plaignit Sirius en s'asseyant

-Les Dursley détestaient que je traîne le matin, déclara Harry.

Sirius voulut se frapper la tête contre les murs. Il refusait de faire souffrir Harry en lui rappelant son passé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Sirius, coupa doucement Harry. C'est vrai, mon passé me hante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Même si c'était pour les mauvaises raisons, ils m'ont donné certaines bonnes habitudes comme certaines aptitudes utiles. Sans eux, crois-moi, je ne pourrais pas te préparer ce si délicieux petit déjeuner.

-Ok, capitula Sirius. Mais je suis quand même désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, sourit Harry.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de se préparer pour la journée. Le jeune homme se trouvait chez Sirius car dès leur retour, Dumbledore avait accaparé Severus pour renflouer les stocks de l'infirmerie. Le parrain avait accepté rapidement d'accueillir son filleul et comme personne ne voulait qu'Harry rencontre Dumbledore, ils avaient instauré un plan rapide à mettre en place. A chaque fois que le directeur pointerait le bout de son nez, Kreattur devait mener à toute vitesse Harry dans la Salle de Transport pour qu'il se rende indifféremment chez les Malfoy ou les Longbottom pendant que Sirius ouvrait la porte. L'excuse qu'il donnerait serait toujours la même, qu'Harry était chez ses amis. Ils avaient pu utiliser ce plan une fois, le lendemain de leur arrivée.

Une fois que la vaisselle fut faite - et à la main, à la plus grande horreur de Sirius - ils se rendirent dans une salle d'études.

-Nous devons vraiment avoir ce cours ? soupira Harry

-Tu restes l'héritier Potter et aux yeux de la population Sorcière, tu es également celui des Black, rappela Sirius. Sans compter celui des Prince. On va t'attendre au tournant à tes quinze ans.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Rappelle-toi aussi, coupa Sirius. Normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû être officiellement sous ma garde. Avec ce que tu sais aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu penses que sans ce qu'on t'a appris sur les us et coutumes, tu aurais pu reprendre sereinement ton titre et ta fortune ?

-Si tenté qu'on m'ait laissé les reprendre, grogna Harry. C'est bon, je t'écoute.

-On en discute à chaque fois que tu as ce cours, rit Sirius. Bon, reprenons maintenant …

Pendant les trois heures suivantes, le brun eut la tête rempli de protocoles divers avant que son parrain ne déclare la pause.

-Tu penses quoi de l'évasion qu'il y a eu ? demanda Sirius

-J'ai des doutes sur les faits exacts, renifla Harry. Et puis, je ne vois pas qui c'est, à part que j'ai vu son nom sur l'arbre généalogique de ta famille et celui des Malfoy.

-Rodolphus est un crétin, ricana Sirius. Si je me souviens bien, il n'avait jamais été connu pour être un meneur. Je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça vu qu'il était bien plus âgé que moi et je ne voyais qu'aux réunions Sang Pur. Enfin bref. Dès qu'il a été marié, il a tout de suite été clair que la personne qui portait la culotte dans le couple, c'était Bellatrix. Elle le menait à la baguette et il ne faisait rien sans qu'elle le lui ordonne. Il n'est pas intelligent. Et donc, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir tout seul.

-Un complice ? proposa Harry

-Je pencherais plus sur une opportunité, corrigea Sirius. Même si nous savons tous les deux que tous les Death Eaters n'ont pas été mis en prison, nous savons que certains travaillent toujours au Ministère. Il n'est pas réputé pour être aussi hermétique qu'il ne se vante donc l'information du transfert a forcément filtré. Et surtout, Rodolphus ne peut rien apporter, si ce n'est de la force brute et encore, après un séjour à Azkaban, il ne sera opérationnel que dans un moment. Si on l'a fait sortir, c'est pour un boulot d'exécutant, c'est tout.

-Un coupable idéal, comprit Harry.

-Il y a des chances, concéda Sirius.

L'homme décida de passer à un autre sujet.

-Tout va bien avec l'Occlumencie ? demanda Sirius

-Après l'entraînement qu'on a eu cet été, ça serait drôle que je ne maitrise pas le sujet, sourit Harry.

-Et pour les cauchemars ? demanda Sirius

-J'en ai moins, soupira Harry. Anastasia m'a dit que j'en aurais toujours tant que j'aurais des souvenirs refoulés.

-Tu ne veux pas que ton père et moi … ? proposa Sirius

-Non, je refuse que vous retourniez dans mon esprit, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux demander autant de fois que tu veux, ma réponse reste la même.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu affrontes ça seul, protesta Sirius.

-Je sais, sourit Harry. Mais il y a certaines batailles que je dois mener seul.

-Je peux essayer de comprendre, bougonna Sirius.

-C'est déjà un pas, fit Harry. Et si on mangeait dehors ce midi ? Côté Moldu, évidemment. Personnellement, j'ai toujours voulu tester les restaurants indiens.

-Pourquoi pas ? accepta Sirius. Allez, file mettre une veste !

Ce fut en riant qu'Harry partit, poursuivit par Sirius qui considérait qu'il n'allait pas assez vite.

ooooo

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas avec les garçons, soupira Hermione.

-Le cours d'aujourd'hui ne leur serait d'aucune utilité, assura Narcissa. Bien que je doive reconnaître que tous les trois ont besoin d'avoir un peu plus de grâce dans leurs mouvements. Tu peux garder les bras écartés si tu n'arrives pas à garder l'équilibre.

Hermione faillit dégringoler de ses talons hauts.

Comme convenu, Hermione avait été prise en main pour paraître telle une vraie lady quand les garçons réclameront leurs titres. Ses parents avaient été conduits à Antonin Yaxley en compagnie de Narcissa et d'Augusta et tous ensembles, ils avaient longuement discuté de tous les aspects de ces cours. Helen connaissait bien sa fille et elle savait qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais ses amis, chose qu'avaient également reconnue Augusta et Narcissa. Les Granger donnèrent finalement leur accord pour les leçons de bienséances et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Ainsi, chaque soir pendant les vacances, la jeune fille apprenait tout ce qu'une future lady devait savoir. Narcissa lui avait fourni un tas de livres de référence qu'elle avait dévoré et seul restait la pratique.

Et marcher avec des talons hauts n'était définitivement pas son truc.

Pendant qu'elle parcourait la salle de bal avec ses talons et sa robe longue, Hermione se souvenait avec horreur que sa mère avait proposé qu'elle prenne des cours de danse classique pour obtenir plus de grâce. N'étant pas plus sportive que ça, elle avait tenu une plaidoirie avec l'énergie du désespoir pour faire oublier cette idée, ce qui avait bien fait rigoler tout le monde. Bien que la danse classique fût définitivement occultée à cause de la régularité nécessaire des cours pour avoir des résultats visibles, les danses de salon étaient quand même au programme et elle avait dû danser dans les bras de ses amis pour apprendre. Le nombre de chose qu'elle devait savoir était tout simplement effrayant mais elle tenait bon en se disant que lors du fameux bal du Ministère où ses amis seraient présentés à toute la société Sorcière, elle serait présente et elle foutrait la honte à toutes celles qui se croyaient supérieures à elle.

-Nous allons faire une pause, annonça Narcissa.

Hermione faillit jeter ses talons à travers la salle, courir jusqu'au premier fauteuil venu et s'y laisser tomber avec soulagement. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas passer pour une ingrate, ce fut avec précaution qu'elle revint vers la blonde qui s'était installée sur un canapé et qu'elle s'assit avec délicatesse.

-Bien Hermione, félicita Narcissa. Tu as fait énormément de progrès.

-Merci Narcissa, sourit Hermione.

Le thé fut servi et chacune le savoura avec distinction. La jeune fille avait compris que qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle serait jugée. Et savoir boire son thé était une des leçons apprises, en plus d'avoir une vessie à toute épreuve.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, déclara Narcissa. Tu sais marcher correctement sans paraître pressée, tu sais faire la révérence, boire le thé et autres choses encore. Nous allons parler de ton apparence.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre, fit Hermione.

Une des choses qu'Augusta lui avait apprise était de bien choisir ses mots, à défaut d'avoir un vocabulaire soutenu. Elle devait garder son calme et réfléchir en une fraction de seconde à sa réponse. Si on revenait à sa 1re année, une telle remarque aurait entraîné une explosion.

-Tu ne t'habilles pas de façon à te mettre en valeur, constata Narcissa. Cela se voit que tes vêtements ne sont pas sur mesure voire même qu'ils ne sont pas à ta taille.

-Est-ce un problème ? coupa doucement Hermione. Tout le monde pense qu'étant Née Moldue, je serais incapable de soutenir Harry, Draco et Neville. Pour tous les Sang Pur, je ne suis qu'une distraction, pire, un animal de compagnie.

Narcissa ne put que froncer les sourcils, étonnée.

-Où as-tu entendu cela ? demanda Narcissa

-Maître Yaxley m'a emmené dans certains endroits du quartier magique, notamment dans une papeterie pour m'acheter des plumes pour mieux écrire, répondit Hermione. Nous avons entendu deux personnes discuter de la possibilité que leurs filles respectives puissent épouser Draco. Et puis elles ont parlé de moi et c'est ce qu'elles ont dit en résumé.

Narcissa pinça des lèvres. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur la façon dont était perçue Hermione parmi les Sang Pur. Le petit sourire qu'Hermione peinait à retenir lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Narcissa

-Rien, sourit Hermione.

-Comment ça ? fit Narcissa

-Je dois cette idée d'Harry, Neville et Draco, avoua Hermione. Tous les trois doivent cacher ce qu'ils savent vraiment. Pourquoi pas moi ? Personne ne se doute que je suis ici avec vous à apprendre pour être une aussi talentueuse lady que vous. Pourquoi l'annoncer à tout le monde ? Je préfère encore le faire quand je viendrais au bras des garçons, juste pour leur faire recracher leurs boissons ! Une Née Moldue qui a bien plus de prestance que des Sang Pur ? Je suis trop impatiente de les voir faire une crise cardiaque !

Narcissa éclata de rire.

-J'imagine que Sirius t'a contaminé, sourit Narcissa. Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Au moins, la surprise sera totale. Tu ne comptes pas changer ton apparence ?

-Pas radicalement, confirma Hermione. Je peux commencer à mettre des vêtements un peu plus à ma taille et prendre soin de moi sans que ce soit flagrant. Mais je ne toucherai ni à mes cheveux ni à mes dents.

Narcissa comprit aisément où voulait en venir Hermione. En laissant des défauts physiques aussi flagrants perdurer, tous les Sang Pur allaient se focaliser dessus et elle créerait la surprise par la suite.

-Très bien, accepta Narcissa. Nous allons donc laisser de côté les leçons que nous devions faire et nous concentrer sur comment prendre soin de toi.

-Il y a des méthodes Moldues que ma mère m'a déjà enseignée, commenta Hermione.

-Alors nous allons nous mettre d'accord ensemble, sourit Narcissa.

Hermione soupira de soulagement quand Narcissa signifia la fin de leur cours et lui permit d'enlever ses chaussures. En partant du manoir Malfoy, elle se promit d'aborder le problème de l'inconfort des chaussures et des solutions Moldues pour y remédier.

ooooo

La rentrée arriva très vite et le quatuor traîna franchement des pieds pour retourner à l'école. Leurs bagages furent rapidement faits et les quatre familles se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ sur les coups de neuf heures trente. Comme tous les parents avaient des choses à faire, ils laissèrent leurs enfants dix minutes plus tard et ces derniers allèrent s'installer tranquillement. Ils firent en sorte que personne ne vienne les déranger en fermant la porte avec le loquet et commencèrent à discuter. Petit à petit, ils entendirent le train se remplir et quelques-uns tenter d'entrer.

Enfin, le train partit. Tous les quatre ne firent que jouer ou encore se goinfrer de sucreries qu'ils avaient amenées.

Une demi-heure après le départ, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, brisant net le loquet, et dans l'ouverture se tenaient Ron et Ginny.

-Harry ! s'exclama Ron. On t'a cherché partout !

-Salut Harry, fit Ginny d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

-Weasley, fit sèchement Harry.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas agi comme des gens normaux et frappé à la porte pour demander la permission d'entrer ? siffla Draco

-On a frappé ! protesta Ron

-Et en plus tu nous traites de menteur, rétorqua Neville. On sait ce qu'on n'a pas entendu, tu sais.

-En plus, ajouta Hermione, la porte était fermé à clé. Tu n'as pas senti comme une résistance ?

-Un peu, avoua Ron. Mais je pensais que la porte était coincée.

Le quatuor ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables. Dans le même temps, les deux roux s'installèrent sans gêne dans le compartiment.

-Tu sais, on est parti en Egypte cette été, annonça Ron.

-Oui, maman a gagné le gros lot d'une loterie et elle a voulu nous emmener en vacances, continua Ginny.

-Tu nous as dit que tu allais aller en Egypte toi aussi, reprit Ron. Je pensais qu'on se serait vu.

-Mon parrain avait déjà prévu quelque chose, répondit Harry en riant sous cape. Il ne m'a prévenu qu'à la dernière minute.

-Alors tu es allé où ? gronda Ron, furieux

-A la montagne, répondit tranquillement Harry.

-Tu aurais dû venir nous rejoindre ! rugit Ron

-En quel honneur ? fit froidement Harry. Je ne fais pas ma vie selon tes envies, Weasley, tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis le temps !

-Mais on est ami, protesta Ron.

-Ça, ça se saurait, ricana Draco.

-On ne t'a pas sonné, la fouine ! cracha Ginny

-Toi non plus, petite belette, siffla Draco. Tu ne devrais même pas l'ouvrir !

-Je vaux mieux que vous tous ! hurla Ginny

-Première grande nouvelle, railla Hermione. Nous, on ne passe pas notre temps à hurler des trucs faux, tu sais.

-Ma sœur ne ment pas ! défendit Ron

-Vraiment ? s'étonna faussement Neville. Pourtant, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent …

-Je serais la prochaine lady Potter ! s'écria Ginny

-La seule qui pourrait prétendre à ce titre en ce moment c'est Hermione, lâcha glacialement Harry. Pas une gamine sans cervelle pourrie gâtée en prime.

La rousse resta bouche bée avant de contre-attaquer.

-C'est une Mudblood ! cracha Ginny

-Elle a beau être une Née Moldue, elle sait réfléchir, elle, siffla Harry. Si je dois épouser quelqu'un, elle ne devra pas être une potiche dont le seul but est de dilapider ma fortune. Ce qui t'exclut d'office.

-Impossible ! cria Ginny. Même le directeur pense que je suis parfaite pour toi !

-J'espère juste avoir encore le choix, siffla Harry. Et le complexe d'Œdipe, très peu pour moi !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Ron

-Tu l'aurais su si tu avais un minimum de culture, ricana Hermione, la seule à avoir compris la référence.

-Je ne suis pas bête ! cracha Ron en sortant sa baguette

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la pointer où que ce soit que quatre baguettes visaient déjà sa tête. Neville aperçut un mouvement.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, prévint Neville alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à dégainer. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on fasse du mal à ton frère chéri.

-Sans compter qu'après lui, ça sera toi, assura Draco.

Mais Ron se fichait des menaces et préféra attaquer.

-_Petrifi_… fit Ron.

-_EXPELLIARMUS_ ! rugirent les quatre Ravenclaw

Le roux fut projeté hors du compartiment avec violence et ce fut un miracle qu'il ne fut que juste sonné. Sa sœur voulut attaquer à son tour mais elle reçut le même traitement. Draco ne prit pas de gants et jeta leurs bagages à côté d'eux.

-Revenez nous voir quand vous aurez un minimum de savoir-vivre, cracha Hermione avant de claquer fortement la porte.

Ils décidèrent d'utiliser un sort pour bloquer la porte avant de s'avachir sur les sièges et enfin laisser retomber la pression. Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le cas des deux roux, ils choisirent un sujet radicalement différent pour se calmer.

-Vous avez vu que dès cette année, on pourra aller à Hogmeade ? fit Neville

-Hogmeade ? s'étonnèrent Hermione et Harry

-Le seul village Sorcier d'Angleterre, répondit Draco. Ça ne me surprend pas que tu le connaisses pas, Hermione, mais toi Harry ?

-Papa a toujours préféré Diagon Alley pour la diversité des ingrédients, répondit Harry. Et Sirius n'a jamais jugé bon de m'y emmener aussi. Quoi qu'il m'en ait parlé un jour.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? demanda Hermione

-La même chose qu'à Diagon Alley, répondit Neville. Sauf que c'est plus sympa puisque le jour de la sortie, toute la rue commerciale est réservée aux élèves. Donc on peut y voir beaucoup de famille avec leurs enfants qui ne sont pas encore à Hogwarts venir.

-Les parents peuvent venir ? demanda Harry

-C'est rare, avoua Neville. Il faudrait vérifier.

Draco et Neville racontèrent ainsi les merveilles qu'on pouvait trouver dans le village quand soudain, le train commença à ralentir.

-On est déjà arrivé ? s'étonna Draco

-Je ne crois pas, fit Hermione en regardant sa montre Moldue. Il devait nous rester au moins deux heures.

Les lumières commencèrent à clignoter et le froid s'infiltra sinueusement.

-Ce n'est pas normal, souffla Neville en sortant sa baguette.

Les trois autres en firent de même. Harry tendit l'oreille et le froid s'en prit encore plus furieusement à lui. Les dernières choses qu'il entendit fut un hurlement et un sort dit avec une satisfaction papable.

_Avada Kedavra._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas de réseau pour poster !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre plus long que d'habitude.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**Espoirs assombris**_

Ce fut dans un sursaut qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il mit un moment pour se rappeler qui il était et quels étaient ses derniers souvenirs. Il respira profondément avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Il nota qu'il se trouvait par terre mais sa tête était posée sur des genoux. Le visage d'Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je crois, fit doucement Harry en essayant de se redresser.

-Ne te lève pas, prévint Neville. Tu es resté inconscient pendant un moment quand même.

Le brun attendit donc quelques minutes avant de se mettre en position assise.

-Tiens, voici du chocolat, tu devrais en manger, fit une voix inconnue.

Harry se tendit instantanément.

-C'est Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de Défense, annonça Draco.

La neutralité du ton du blond alerta Harry. Il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Il tourna la tête et vit du coin de l'œil l'homme qui lui tendait un morceau de chocolat. Mais Neville attira son attention pour lui fourrer d'autorité une tablette entière de chocolat. Harry sourit avant de commencer à la grignoter. Quand il sentit que ça faisait effet, avec l'aide d'Hermione il s'assit sur la banquette.

-Ça va ? demanda Draco alors que le professeur allait ouvrir la bouche

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Nous avons eu de la visite, grogna Neville. D'après ce que ma grand-mère m'a raconté, il semblerait que c'était des Dementors.

-C'est exact, intervint Remus.

L'homme s'attendait à ce que les élèves lui posent des questions mais il fut franchement surpris de leur silence. Celui-ci s'éternisait et Harry avait de nouveau fermé les yeux sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Maintenant que tout va bien, je vais aller voir les autres élèves, balbutia Remus.

Et il sortit précipitamment du compartiment. Draco ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire avant de sceller la porte. Il passa une main taquine dans la chevelure de son ami qui grogna en ouvrant les yeux.

-OK, racontez tout, grommela Harry.

-Des Dementors ont entouré le train, déclara Neville. L'un d'entre eux a inspecté le compartiment et sous la pression, tu t'es évanoui. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas étonnant.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Les Dementors dégagent une aura qui force ceux qui sont touchés à revivre leurs pires cauchemars, expliqua Neville. Plus le souvenir est fort, plus le corps réagit violemment. Et vu ton passé, excuse-moi, mais c'était couru d'avance.

Harry ne pouvait que concéder ce point. Il avait eu un aperçu de l'enfer pendant plus de sept ans, on ne pouvait difficilement faire plus fort.

-Ensuite, une forme lumineuse est venue et a chassé la créature, continua Hermione. Et le professeur est arrivé pour voir si tout allait bien.

-Il a fait un arrêt quand il t'a vu et il a dit qu'il allait faire une ronde avant de revenir, reprit Draco. Et il a attendu ton réveil.

-J'ai cru entendre le nom de Remus Lupin, fit Harry en reprenant sa tablette de chocolat.

-Tu n'as pas rêvé, confirma Neville.

-Vous le connaissez ? demanda Hermione

-Oh, mais toi aussi, sourit Neville. Tu en as entendu parler sous le nom de Moony.

-L'un des Maraudeurs ? sursauta Hermione

-Exactement, fit Draco.

-Il aurait reconnu Harry, devina Hermione.

-Il y a des chances, fit Neville.

-C'est pour ça que vous l'avez empêché de me parler et de me toucher ? demanda Harry

-On ne préfère pas prendre de risques, fit Draco. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait toutes ses années. Pour ce qu'on sait, il pourrait très bien être un traître.

-Pas faux, fit Harry. Papa a été prévenu ?

-Hedwige est partie aussitôt que tu as été installé plus confortablement, assura Hermione.

-Je serais plus rassuré si je ne restais pas seul avec lui, fit Harry. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire, surtout qu'on ne connait pas son allégeance.

-Je t'accompagnerai à l'infirmerie, promit Hermione. Et puis, de toute façon, il est rare qu'on se sépare.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

Le quatuor resserra les rangs pour se réconforter et ce fut ainsi que Remus Lupin les retrouva, tous les quatre les yeux fermés. Attendri, il les laissa tranquille et retourna dans son compartiment. Mangeant quelques morceaux de chocolat, il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là.

_Flash-Back_

_Quelques jours après son emménagement dans le château, une chouette arriva pour lui apporter une convocation du directeur. Il se dépêcha de s'y rentre et fut installé confortablement. _

_-Mon cher Remus, fit Albus. J'aimerai que nous mettions au point les derniers détails. _

_-Je vous écoute, fit Remus._

_-Comme je l'avais pensé, Severus accepte de te fournir en Wolfbane, fit Albus. _

_-Ça ne le dérange vraiment pas ? s'étonna Remus_

_-Je peux te l'assurer, mentit Albus. _

_Le vieil homme avait bataillé quatre jours pleins pour que le maître de Potions accepte de préparer le délicat breuvage. Il avait dû concéder beaucoup de choses mais il était prêt à tout pour que le loup garou obtienne la potion qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se payer tout seul pour renforcer l'impression qu'il lui devait une immense dette. _

_-Je te laisse le champ libre pour tes cours, continua Albus. J'en voudrais juste une copie en chaque fin de semaine pour le transmettre si besoin est au conseil d'administration. _

_Albus aurait pu le demander en début de semaine pour permettre à Remis d'avoir tout un week-end pour fignoler les plans de cours mais le directeur ne tenait pas à lui faciliter la tâche. _

_-La salle de cours est parfaitement protégée, mentit Albus. Seulement, tes appartements y sont_ _reliés. C'est assez courant. _

_En vérité, c'était très rare. Depuis plusieurs siècles, les professeurs réclamaient de plus en plus de pouvoir séparer leur vie professionnelle de leur vie privée. Les appartements de ce type étaient donc tombés en désuétude car leur principal inconvénient était qu'on ne pouvait pas réellement en fermer la porte. La protection y était donc moindre. Sans compter que les élèves pouvaient facilement entrer dans la salle de classe, de jour comme de nuit. _

_-Je voudrais te mettre en garde contre certains élèves, fit Albus. Les Slytherin cherchent toujours à attirer le plus d'ennuis aux autres, je ne t'apprends rien. En fait, je voudrais surtout te prévenir au sujet d'Harry Potter. _

_Remus se redressa. Comme toute la société Sorcière, il avait appris_ _qu'il était entré à Ravenclaw à sa plus grande surprise. Il aurait pensé l'enfant comme James mais il semblait qu'il avait pris plus du côté de Lily qui n'aurait pas démérité sa place chez les Aigles. Son plus grand fait était d'avoir été à l'origine de la libération son parrain Sirius de la prison en posant les bonnes questions. _

_-Il n'est pas bon en cours ? s'étonna Remus, connaissant la réputation des élèves de cette maison_

_-Ses notes sont très bonnes, avoua à contrecœur Albus. Disons qu'il a des fréquentations discutables. _

_-Lesquelles ? demanda Remus_

_Les journaux n'avaient fait aucun_ _cas de l'amitié qui reliait Harry Potter à Neville Longbottom. Certes, Remus savait que le jeune homme avait été retiré de la garde de sa mère mais la réputation d'Augusta Longbottom n'était plus à faire et son absolue neutralité était connue de tous. _

_-Il a pour ami le jeune Malfoy et il l'influence bien trop à mon goût, révéla Albus. _

_-Et vous n'avez rien pu faire ? s'étonna Remus. Vous savez parfaitement que les Slytherin, surtout les Malfoy … _

_-Je ne l'ignore pas, coupa Albus. J'ai tenté de lui présenter d'autres enfants comme Ron Weasley mais Malfoy l'empêche de les voir. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit complètement sous sa coupe. _

_-Et Sirius ? demanda Remus. Il n'aime pas spécialement les Malfoy. _

_-J'imagine que Sirius est encore faible, soupira Albus. Peut-être restant tout le temps au lit à cause de son séjour en prison, Harry pourrait être livré à lui-même et ne pas se gêner pour aller rejoindre le manoir Malfoy. _

_-Je vais le ramener sur le droit chemin ! s'enflamma Remus_

_-Je n'attends pas moins de toi, sourit Albus. Mais fais attention, y aller de façon trop directe pourrait le braquer complètement. _

_-Comptez sur moi, professeur, assura Remus. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Certes, le jeune Malfoy lui avait coupé la parole. Mais il attendait d'être à l'école pour se rapprocher d'Harry et le guider comme il le fallait.

ooooo

Descendant de la calèche, le quatuor bifurqua directement et avec discrétion jusqu'à l'infirmerie encore vide. Ayant encore quelques provisions, ils décidèrent de manger tranquillement en attendant la maîtresse des lieux. Celle-ci fut surprise de les trouver là.

-Bonsoir les enfants, salua Poppy.

-Bonsoir Mrs Pomfrey ! répondirent les quatre

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Poppy

-Je me suis évanoui dans le train, révéla Harry. A cause des …

-Des Dementors, compléta Draco.

-Oui, c'est ça, sourit pauvrement Harry.

-Je vais tous vous examiner, décida Poppy. Avez-vous mangé du chocolat ?

-J'en ai même mal au ventre, se plaignit Harry.

-Nous allons regarder, sourit Poppy.

Sa baguette valsa au-dessus des quatre enfants avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Je vais vous garder ici, annonça Poppy. Une bonne nuit de repos vous fera le plus grand bien. Je vais également vous donner une potion Calmante à chacun ainsi qu'une pour les maux de ventre pour vous, Mr Potter. Je vais demander au professeur Snape de les apporter et je vais prévenir le professeur Flitwick que vous êtes ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux professeurs arrivèrent. Sans que personne n'ai pu les voir, Severus offrit un rapide câlin à Harry avant de lui administrer les potions demandées. Épuisés par leur journée, le quatuor s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, vêtus des vêtements que les Elfes de maison leur avaient apportés à la demande de l'infirmière. Les élèves de première année ouvrirent de grands yeux en les voyant passer mais le Gang de Bronze, comme on les appelait de plus en plus souvent, avait cessé de les prendre en compte.

A la table des professeurs, Severus était raide. Soit, grâce à l'aide de Juan, il craignait moins les loups garous mais pendant de nombreuses années, Remus Lupin, ou du moins sa partie sauvage, avait été au cœur de ses cauchemars. Et le retrouver aussi proche de lui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Heureusement, il avait réussi à faire la paix avec Sirius mais pour l'instant, en faire de même avec Lupin, pourtant plus innocent que les autres membres des Maraudeurs, n'allait pas se faire en un jour.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Remus a raison, Severus ? interpella Albus

Le Sorcier se tourna franchement vers le directeur.

-J'accepte de voir l'un de ceux qui ont fait de ma scolarité un enfer sans nom travailler au même endroit que moi, lâcha Severus d'une voix glaciale à la table des professeurs silencieuse. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le côtoyer de mon plein gré.

Et il retourna à son repas sans calculer qui que ce soit. Albus, quant à lui, était content. L'inimité entre les Maraudeurs et Severus avait bien servi ses plans à l'époque et aujourd'hui encore, elle pouvait servir à nouveau. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas encore pu mettre la main sur Sirius car sinon, Severus aurait vraiment pété les plombs.

Minerva quant à elle était inquiète. Soit, appréciant beaucoup les Maraudeurs, elle avait très souvent fermé les yeux sur de nombreuses de leurs pitreries mais ce n'était que quand elle avait découvert la vérité sur Harry Potter et mise dans leurs secrets qu'elle avait jeté un regard objectif sur leur comportement et le sien propre. Elle avait dû s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été très juste avec les autres élèves que les Gryffindor et particulièrement avec Severus. Elle avait largement minimisé la responsabilité des Maraudeurs et complètement occulté son traumatisme. Même s'il semblait tolérer Sirius, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse pardonner aussi facilement à Remus.

Et Albus le savait parfaitement.

Minerva ne savait pas à quoi voulait jouer le directeur mais ça ne présageait rien de bon pour Harry et ses amis. Elle allait tenter d'en savoir en allant interroger discrètement le nouveau professeur.

De retour à sa chambre, Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre une feuille de papier et un stylo avant de s'attabler à son bureau.

_Cher Sirius, _

_Je ne suis pas sûr que papa t'ait prévenu mais sinon, je pense que tu devrais le savoir. _

_Notre nouveau professeur n'est autre que Remus Lupin, l'un des Maraudeurs. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a accepté de venir travailler sous les ordres de Dumbledore mais les autres ne sont pas à l'aise avec lui, même s'il a chassé le Dementor qui s'en prenait à moi. _

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il y en avait dans le train ni comment il les a chassé. _

_Si tu as une idée, je serais heureux de l'entendre. _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Harry_

Le brun cacheta la lettre avant de l'attacher à la patte d'Hedwige qui préférait rester dans la chambre de son compagnon quand il était là plutôt que dans la volière. La chouette partit aussitôt à tire d'aile alors que le jeune garçon en profiter pour déballer complètement ses affaires.

ooooo

Les cours commencèrent sur les chapeaux de roues. Comme tous les élèves avaient de nouvelles matières, ils avaient un peu plus de mal trouver leurs marques. Durant l'été, le quatuor avait choisir deux matières parmi une liste définie. Bien évidemment, il y avait plus de deux matières qui les intéressaient mais ils ne tenaient pas à attirer l'attention en en prenant plus. Ne voulant pas être trop séparés mais voulant absolument voir tous les cours, ils avaient décidé de se séparer pour une matière et d'en avoir une en commun. Tous s'étaient refusé à avoir la Divination dans leurs choix donc ils devaient se rabattre sur les cinq choix restants.

_Flash-Back_

_-Cinq ? s'étonna Sirius. __A notre époque, il y avait six matières au choix en 3__e__ année ! _

_-C'est laquelle qui manque alors ? s'étonna Hermione_

_-Voyons voir … fit Severus en consultant la liste. Lucius ! Tu savais qu'on avait supprimé l'Etude des Sorciers ? _

_-Pardon ? fit Lucius_

_-Tiens, regarde, fit Severus en lui tendant le parchemin. _

_-Très surprenant, déclara Lucius. Le conseil d'administration n'a pas été prévenu. Je suis curieux de savoir quelle excuse ce vieux fou va nous inventer. _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme cours ? demanda Hermione_

_-C'est comme l'Etude des Moldus, expliqua Sirius. C'est un cours que Lily a suivi quand elle a appris que ça existait. _

_-Ce sont essentiellement des Nés Moldus qui y vont, continua Severus. Cela leur permettait d'en savoir plus sur leur nouveau monde. Contrairement à l'Etude des Moldus qui permet à des Sorciers d'en savoir plus sur le monde avec lequel ils cohabitent. _

_-C'est un cours génial ! sourit Hermione_

_-Mais qui n'existe plus, rappela Severus_

_Fin Flash-Back_

Ainsi, le quatuor avait choisi de prendre en commun les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ensuite, Hermione avait décidé de prendre Arithmancie, Draco les Runes et Neville l'Etude des Moldus. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre la Divination, ayant appris par son père que Ron Weasley s'était décidé pour cette matière. Après bien des réflexions, il s'était décidé à rejoindre Hermione en Arithmancie. De toute façon, peu importait puisqu'ils avaient décidé de passer les matières des autres en tant que candidats libres. Grâce aux Granger, ils pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une bonne connaissance du monde Moldu et pour l'Arithmancie et les Runes, ils pourraient toujours s'aider des cours des autres sans compter les remises à niveau qu'ils auront pendant les vacances.

Draco avait noté le regard insistant que le nouveau professeur portait sur Harry et lui. Il n'en avait pas parlé à qui que ce soit mais il savait que la raison n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il ne décollait pas d'Harry car il ne voulait pas qu'il soit coincé dans un coin sombre par ce loup garou qui revenait comme une fleur après avoir disparu pendant des années. Hermione et Neville avaient noté la tension du blond mais préféraient avoir des éléments concrets avant d'agir.

Et Harry …

Les Dementors l'avaient beaucoup plus secoué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il faisait de nombreux cauchemars et dormait à peine. De lourds cernes entouraient ses yeux et il était retombé dans ses vieux réflexes et mangeait à peine un repas par jour. Il avait beau répéter à ses amis qu'il n'avait pas faim, très vite ses vêtements flottèrent autour de lui, prouvant qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Neville avait quand même réussi à lui faire prendre des potions nutritives pour pallier le manque mais tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une solution d'appoint et que très vite, il fallait prendre en charge leur ami avant que le directeur n'y mette le nez.

Un soir, ils entraînèrent leur ami chez son père et le forcèrent à parler.

-Je ressens les effets des Dementors, avoua Harry.

-Mais ils sont au bord du domaine, s'étonna Severus.

-Ils ne sont pas assez loin, assura Harry. Chaque nuit, je tremble de froid et je fais tout le temps des cauchemars. Et j'en ai perdu l'appétit.

-Potions nutritives ? demanda Severus

-C'est la première chose qu'on a faite quand on a vu qu'il ne mangeait plus, déclara Neville.

-Et aucun d'entre vous ne ressent les effets des Dementors ? demanda confirmation Severus

Ils hochèrent négativement de la tête. Severus réfléchit. Il fallait trouver un moyen de protéger Harry des effets de ces créatures. Ce qui voulait dire un petit tour dans le coffre familial. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de s'absenter avec Dumbledore et Lupin dans l'enceinte du château. Cependant …

-Je vais essayer de vous coller, annonça Severus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-Parce que je vais vous apprendre une technique pour se protéger contre les Dementors, répondit Severus. Ce sort peut être enfermé dans une pierre précieuse et fait toujours effet. Pour ce soir, je peux fabriquer un médaillon mais il faudra que vous appreniez à le faire vous-même.

-D'accord, accepta Harry.

-Mais nous coller ? redemanda Draco

-Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention, surtout avec Lupin qui peut savoir rien qu'à l'odeur si nous avons été en contact. Les retenues seront notre couverture pour les cours que je vais vous donner.

-Mais comment on va faire ça ? demanda Hermione. On est parmi tes meilleurs élèves !

-C'est vrai, sourit Severus. Mais il est très facile de saboter une potion. Et encore plus d'envoyer votre classe à l'infirmerie, pour justifier d'avoir des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-On t'écoute, parrain, fit Draco.

-Voilà …

ooooo

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école. Les élèves de 3e année de Ravenclaw s'étaient tous rendus à l'infirmerie après l'explosion simultanée de deux chaudrons. Pour la première fois depuis leur entrée à l'école, le Gang de Bronze avait été puni, ayant failli entraîner la mort de leurs camarades après une fausse manipulation. Et Severus était content. Son plan marchait comme prévu. Oh, l'explosion avait été vraiment spectaculaire mais rien n'avait mis la vie des enfants en danger, seulement une voix enrouée pendant quelques jours.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'homme soupira. Il voyait déjà Dumbledore entrer pour lui dire d'être moins dur avec les élèves. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas le vieil homme qui passa mais Filius Flitwick.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Filius ? demanda Severus

-Discuter avec vous de la punition du Gang de bronze, sourit Filius.

-Je ne retirerai pas votre punition, assura Severus.

-Je ne vous le demanderai jamais, se récria Filius. Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi vous avez été si sévère. Ils ont toujours été d'excellents élèves dans votre cours.

-Justement, fit Severus. Personnellement, je fonde de grands espoirs sur eux. Et ce genre d'étourderie est inadmissible à leur âge. L'importance de la punition fera en sorte qu'ils ne feront plus l'erreur une nouvelle fois.

-Je comprends, fit Filius. Si vous voulez, je peux prendre en charge quelques retenues.

-C'est gentil mais non merci, sourit Severus. Je compte revoir avec eux tout ce qui a pu conduire à cette erreur et leur rappeler quelques bases.

-Très bien, fit Filius en se levant. De toute façon, si vous avez un seul problème, ma porte vous est ouverte.

-Merci, fit Severus. Bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, Severus, fit Filius en quittant la pièce.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, une chouette apporta une convocation du directeur. Traînant franchement des pieds, Severus réarrangea sa tenue avant de rejoindre le bureau du vieil homme. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il n'était pas seul.

-Asseyez-vous, Severus, pria Albus.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je préfère rester là où je suis, trancha Severus.

S'asseoir reviendrait à passer près de Lupin. Et tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de son allégeance, il ne tendrait pas le bâton pour se faire battre.

Albus fut surpris et en même temps heureux. L'animosité qui existait entre Severus et Remus semblait encore plus forte qu'il ne le croyait.

-Bien, fit Albus. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour comprendre pourquoi vous avez puni Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

-A part parce qu'ils ont failli faire tuer leurs camarades à cause d'une erreur qu'ils ne devraient plus faire depuis leur 1re année ? railla Severus. Ils doivent comprendre que même en potions, tout geste inconsidéré a ses conséquences et qu'ils doivent les assumer.

-Alors pourquoi punir les autres alors que c'est la faute d'un seul ? demanda Albus

-Tous mes élèves sont en binôme jusqu'à la 3e année incluse, rétorqua Severus en plissant des yeux. Miss Granger était avec Mr Longbottom et Mr Malfoy avec Mr Potter.

-Je suis persuadé que ce n'était ni la faute de Neville ni celle d'Harry, fit Remus en souriant.

-Parce que tu étais dans la classe aussi, Lupin ? siffla Severus. Ils faisaient la potion en binôme, leurs chaudrons ont explosé donc ils sont punis. Fin de l'histoire.

-J'imagine que ça doit être dur de surveiller quatre enfants fit Remus. Si tu veux, je peux surveiller les retenues d'Harry et de Neville pendant que tu fais celle des autres.

-C'est une excellente idée ! félicita Albus

_Ainsi, c'est donc ça,_ songea Severus. _Il veut avoir l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec Harry._

-Aux dernières nouvelles, susurra Severus, j'ai encore plus d'années d'enseignement que toi, Lupin. Depuis le temps, je devrais savoir comment gérer plus d'un enfant dans ma salle de classe, encore plus lors de mes retenues.

-Mais tu détestes les Potter ! s'exclama Remus. Je te rends service en ne t'occupant pas de lui !

-Je détestais James Potter, corrigea Severus. Mais Harry Potter m'a prouvé qu'il n'était pas son père. En plus, il est doué en Potions. Que demander de plus ? Et puis, je n'interviens pas dans tes cours donc je te prierais de ne pas te mêler de la manière dont je gère mes élèves. Si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire …

Et Severus quitta le bureau. Le directeur était bien embêté. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Severus accepterait aussi bien Harry Potter.

-Je pensais arranger les choses, s'excusa Remus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Albus.

-Mais, et pour Malfoy ? fit Remus

-Nous trouverons bien un moyen, rassura Albus.

-Je vais vous laisser alors, fit Remus. Bonne fin de journée.

-A vous aussi, répondit Albus.

ooooo

La première retenue arriva très vite. Le Gang eut le soutien de toute leur maison avant qu'ils ne partent pour les cachots. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, quelqu'un les interpella.

Ou plutôt l'un d'entre eux.

-Harry !

Le brun se retourna et retint une grimace.

-Professeur Lupin, salua le groupe.

-Bonsoir les enfants, sourit Remus. Puis-je vous emprunter Harry ?

-Ce que vous avez à me dire peut se faire devant eux, monsieur, fit Harry.

Remus était surpris. Avec Sirius comme tuteur, il aurait cru que le brun le connaîtrait.

-Je suis un ami de tes parents … commença Remus.

-Et ? demanda simplement Harry

-Euh … fit Remus, un peu choqué. Je voulais apprendre à te connaître, Harry.

-Je ne vous connais pas, souligna Harry. Pour moi, vous êtes mon professeur et vous le resterez. Nous n'avons aucun lien donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous connaître plus, parce que vous avez été des amis de mes parents.

-Nous allons être en retard, intervint Neville.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, professeur, fit Harry.

Et le Gang s'en alla, laissant le loup garou bouche bée.

Les quatre élèves se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur de potions qui fut surpris devant tant de précipitations.

-Un problème ? demanda Severus

-Nous avons rencontré le professeur Lupin, expliqua Hermione. Il voulait parler à Harry seul à seul.

-Mais je lui ai rappelé qu'ami de mes parents ou pas, nous n'avions aucun lien donc je n'avais pas à le connaître autrement que comme un professeur, compléta Harry.

-Je vois, songea Severus. Et cela confirme ce que je pensais …

-Quoi, parrain ? demanda Draco

-Lupin veut pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Harry, fit Severus. Avec à la rigueur Neville mais pas plus. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

-On fait quoi, alors ? demanda Neville

-Ce que vous avez fait, sourit Severus. Lupin est en tort donc s'il insiste, prévenez le professeur Flitwick. Une mise en garde devrait le calmer.

-Oui, Severus ! firent les quatre adolescents

-Maintenant, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses, annonça Severus. Pour cela, vous allez vous mettre à l'aise.

Pendant qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs robes de Sorciers, le professeur retira tous les meubles susceptibles de les blesser.

-Le Patronus est un sort extrêmement difficile à maîtriser, commença Severus. Il faut tout d'abord penser à un souvenir heureux. Trouvez-le.

Tous les quatre réfléchirent sérieusement à ce qu'ils pourraient utiliser comme souvenir. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes avant d'attendre de nouvelles instructions.

-Une fois que vous l'avez, continua Severus, vous devrez prononcer la formule _Spero Patronum_. Une forme argentée devrait apparaître. Mais autant vous prévenir tout de suite. On n'y arrive pas du premier coup. Et ce sort est d'autant plus difficile à maintenir face aux Dementors. On va essayer sans stimulation extérieure.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, tous tentèrent sans succès de produire un Patronus.

-L'Occlumencie peut aider, commenta Severus en arrêtant l'exercice et en leur distribuant du chocolat. Le fait de ranger ses souvenirs permet d'un côté de retrouver celui qui sera le plus adapté pour lancer le Patronus et d'autre part de limiter l'impact des Dementors sur soi.

-Comment ? demanda Harry

-Les défenses de ton esprit ralentissent beaucoup les effets des Dementors, expliqua Severus. Pas à cent pour cent mais assez pour que tu puisses te concentrer.

Il regarda les enfants.

-Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, fit Severus. Je vous demande simplement si vous voulez vous entraîner de ne pas le faire seul. Et jamais en même temps. Si un lance le sort, au moins un autre doit le surveiller. Le Patronus draine beaucoup d'énergie et il n'est pas rare qu'on s'évanouisse. Si vous faites des séances sans moi, le maximum que vous pourrez faire est trois quarts d'heures.

-Et le chocolat ? demanda Neville. Lupin aussi a voulu nous en donner. Pourquoi ?

-Le chocolat a des vertus anti dépressives, révéla Severus. Pour dire les choses autrement, il aide le corps humain à lutter contre les effets des Dementors.

Le Gang se rhabilla et le professeur les inspecta.

-C'est bon, fit Severus. Si on vous demande, vous avez fait un questionnaire sur tous les ingrédients utilisés en 1re année.

-Pas de chaudrons ? plaisanta Draco

-Si seulement, sourit malicieusement Severus. Non, votre directeur de maison a déjà demandé pourquoi je vous avais puni et je lui ai dit ce que je comptais faire avec vous.

Tous les quatre l'embrassèrent avant de très vite retourner dans leur salle commune.

ooooo

L'année avançait très vite. Après une période de flottement, tous les élèves étaient plongés dans le rythme scolaire. Le Gang de Bronze continuait tranquillement ses cours particuliers avec Severus et ils progressaient assez rapidement. En un mois, chacun pouvait faire apparaître une brume argentée qui se précisait de plus en plus. Ils étaient d'autant plus motivés puisque lors du premier match de Quiddicht de l'année, des Dementors avaient envahi le stade et plusieurs élèves s'étaient évanouis. Harry, en sentant l'aura des Dementors se faire plus présente, avait demandé à ses amis de quitter les lieux peu avant et il s'était retrouvé dans la sécurité relative du château lors de l'attaque, l'empêchant de s'évanouir à nouveau. Et désormais, chaque soir, dans l'une de leurs chambres, ils s'entraînaient toujours plus pour maîtriser le difficile sort de protection.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le cours de Défense, Harry se fit arrêter par Remus. Voyant cela, Hermione, Neville et Draco, déjà sortis, voulurent faire marche arrière mais la porte se referma sur leurs nez. Harry, le remarquant, décida de garder son calme et de voir ce que son professeur lui voulait depuis le début de l'année.

-Professeur ? fit Harry

-Il est difficile de te parler sans tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Remus

-Il est surtout étrange qu'un professeur veuille me parler alors que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, souligna Harry. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Remus ne pensait pas qu'un garçon de treize ans pouvait penser à une éventualité aussi sombre. Il laissa passer.

-Je note que tu te trouves souvent avec le jeune Malfoy, constata Remus. Je ne t'apprends pas qui sont les Slytherin et encore plus cette famille.

-Que devrais-je savoir exactement ? demanda Harry avec une fausse innocence

-Les Slytherin font des choses mauvaises, fronça Remus. Et Draco Malfoy, en appartenant à cette maison …

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa Harry. Si vous aviez bien observé, Draco est à Ravenclaw, comme moi.

Remus se sentit coupable. Il était certain que le directeur …

Non.

Le directeur ne lui avait rien dit. C'était lui qui avait supposé que le jeune Malfoy était à Slytherin. Et il ne l'avait pas corrigé.

-Peu importe, balaya Remus. Les Malfoy ont toujours fait des choses répréhensibles …

-Vous êtes sûr ? pointa Harry. Je dirais plutôt que c'est ce qu'on veut faire croire à tout le monde. Est-ce que vous-même vous les avez vu faire quelque chose de mal ?

Remus ferma la bouche. En effet, Lucius et Draco ne s'étaient pas rendus coupables de quoi que ce soit, même en étant à l'école. Il y avait eu beaucoup de soupçons de corruption une fois Lucius adulte mais en étudiant la question, ses méthodes étaient seulement limites.

-Soit, concéda Remus. Mais tu ne devrais pas être avec lui.

-Donnez-moi une bonne raison de le faire, provoqua Harry. A part bien sûr des rumeurs même pas fondées et des préjugés, puisque je crois que vous ne les connaissez même pas.

-Il est mauvais, balbutia Remus, perturbé.

-Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec Draco ? demanda Harry, la bouche en cœur

Le brun avait déjà noté la proportion de son professeur à regarder de travers son ami et de ne pas le noter avec justesse.

-Non, avoua Remus. Mais son père …

-Draco n'est pas son père, asséna Harry. Si tout le monde jugeait les autres d'après leurs parents, alors le professeur Snape m'aurait haï à la minute même où il m'aurait rencontré. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

Remus se prit de plein fouet la remarque cinglante pour ce qu'elle était. Si Severus avait pu voir Harry au lieu de James, pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas voir Draco à la place de Lucius ?

-Mais le directeur … protesta faiblement Remus.

Harry étrécit les yeux. D'après ce que Sirius lui disait, Remus était loin d'être idiot. Et là, il venait de faire une faute en balançant le nom de sa source et ainsi donc l'origine de cette situation. Le loup garou devant lui était à surveiller de très près.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Harry

-J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs qui disaient qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur toi, se reprit Remus. En tant qu'ami de tes parents …

-Et vous avez préféré croire ces rumeurs plutôt que de vérifier par vous-même si c'était vrai, ne put s'empêcher de railler Harry. Ami de mes parents ou pas, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes à mes yeux qu'un professeur particulièrement curieux vis-à-vis de ma vie privée. Je vois que vous êtes sincère quant à me protéger et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais il faudrait d'abord que vous soyez sûr que ce que vous savez soit exact et non croire sur parole ce que vous dit des personnes qui ont pourtant toute votre confiance. Comme penser que Draco a une mauvaise influence sur moi.

-Pourquoi avoir refusé l'amitié du jeune Weasley si ce n'est à cause de Malfoy ? ne put s'empêcher Remus

Harry sourit méchamment.

-Renseignez-vous et vous comprendrez tout seul, fit simplement Harry. Puis-je rejoindre mon prochain cours ?

Sonné, Remus ne put qu'acquiescer et le brun fila aussitôt.

ooooo

Léon suivait Juan dans la clinique Black Rose.

Après avoir été débauché de France, le loup garou avait suivi son compagnon d'études en Angleterre pour travailler dans sa clinique privée. Impressionné par la qualité des infrastructures, il s'était vite intégré parmi le personnel. Pour l'aider, Juan lui avait même trouvé une petite maison non loin de là pour ses problèmes de poils. Cette maison avait été assez grande pour y installer une extension de la clinique qui accueillait les êtres magiques qui ne pouvaient pas avoir accès à des soins à cause des bonnes intentions du Ministère, à la grande joie de Léon.

Mais maintenant qu'il travaillait à Black Rose depuis plus de deux mois, il savait qu'il avait beaucoup à découvrir encore. Il avait entendu parler de l'associé de Juan, lord Prince, qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois lors de son entretien d'embauche, et il semblait avoir gagné un respect sans pareil parmi le personnel, sans oublier que son implication était sous Fidelitas. Les trois nouvelles annexes étaient interdites à tous sauf quelques-uns qui allaient et venaient sous le couvert de la nuit. Et bien d'autres choses encore …

Ce jour-là, Léon avait été convoqué par Juan. Intrigué, donc, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à son bureau.

-Léon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, annonça Juan. Je compte mener un projet qui va faire ruer dans les brancards mais qui, mené à terme, pourrait révolutionner la Médicomagie. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Qu'il faudrait que tu m'en dises plus pour que je vois si ça peut être possible ou pas, fit Léon.

-Je vais mener des expériences sur des enfants, déclara gravement Juan.

Léon sursauta.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Léon, haletant

-Ils ont besoin d'un traitement, révéla Juan. Sans ça, ils pourraient mourir.

Léon était très embêté. Paradoxalement, cela ne gênait pas les Humains de faire subir les pires sévices aux enfants mais dès qu'on parlait d'expérimentations de soins sur eux, tous se braquaient.

-J'accepte à la condition que si j'estime que ça devient trop dangereux pour eux, on puisse tout arrêter, fit Léon.

-Je n'en demandais pas moins, sourit Juan. Voici ton contrat pour l'expérimentation. Et un autre que je te demanderais de signer d'abord.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Léon

-Parce que cette expérimentation implique que tu connaisses plusieurs secrets extrêmement bien gardés de la clinique, révéla Juan. Et qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'ils viennent à être connus.

-Je ne suis pas sûr … hésita Léon.

-Tu referas un nouveau serment quand tu connaîtras tous les éléments, fit Juan. Et promis, si tu ne veux pas être impliqué, on effacera ta mémoire.

Cela acheva de convaincre le Médicomage. Il signa le contrat de confidentialité puis celui de l'expérimentation avant d'attendre la suite.

-Notre expérience sera sur l'adaptation de la Wolfbane pour les enfants loup garou … annonça Juan.

ooooo

Vladimir regardait pensivement à travers la fenêtre. Il repensait à son été et plus particulièrement au jeune Harry Potter. L'Elfe Elias avait examiné Harry pour leur répondre qu'il était encore possible d'extraire l'Horcruxe. S'il avait attendu encore un an de plus, ou s'il avait été en contact plus ou moins prolongé avec un autre Horcruxe, alors l'extraction aurait dû se solder avec la mort de l'enfant. Il avait bien vu que Severus, en apprenant cela, avait été terrifié car il avait amené en Russie un autre Horcruxe sans le savoir. Cela se voyait qu'il tenait à son fils.

Il avait eu une conversation intéressante avec Elias.

_Flash-Back_

_-Il est clair que ce n'est pas la première fois que cette âme est fractionnée, déclara Elias en référence à l'Horcruxe. _

_-Nous en avons trouvé un deuxième dans un objet, annonça Vladimir. Le voici. _

_Après l'arrivée d'Elias, le Vampire avait récupéré de la garde de Severus le journal pour pouvoir le montrer à l'Elfe. _

_-C'en est bien un, affirma Elias après examen minutieux. Veux-tu le détruire lui-aussi ? _

_-Pas tout à fait, s'excusa Vladimir. J'aimerai savoir s'il était possible de pister les autres Horcruxes. _

_-Retrouver ceux qui ont été créés par la même âme ? fronça des sourcils Elias. Pourquoi ? _

_-L'être qui a fabriqué ça n'a jamais caché haïr les créatures magiques, grimaça Vladimir. Plusieurs des miens, Vampires comme Sorciers, se sont faits attaqués et torturés pour qu'il puisse récupérer nos secrets pour mieux les utiliser contre nous. Et puis, je n'aime ce qu'il a fait de Greyback. _

_-Qui est-ce ? demanda Elias_

_-Un loup garou à la solde de cet être maudit, répondit Vladimir. Conan Greyback, dit Fenrir Greyback. Il s'est donné pour but de mordre le maximum de Sorciers pour les transformer pour qu'ils puissent se battre à ses côtés pour prendre le pouvoir sur les Sorciers. Quand il ne les déchiquette pas et ne les dévore pas sur les champs de bataille. _

_-Il est vrai que les Sorciers prennent de plus en plus leurs aises, déclara prudemment Elias. _

_Ce n'était un secret pour personne que si les Elfes s'étaient retirés du monde, c'était pour ne pas à subir ce que les Sorciers faisaient à la Terre Mère. Et il n'y qu'un pas pour que l'Elfe pense que ce que faisait Greyback était amplement mérité. Ce que le Vampire n'était pas loin de penser parfois. _

_-Certes, concéda Vladimir. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur son but. Ce sont plutôt ses moyens que je déplore. Pour y parvenir, il a décidé de se concentrer exclusivement sur les enfants. Et plus ils sont jeunes, mieux c'est. _

_Les yeux d'Elias exprimèrent toute l'horreur de la situation. La transmission de la malédiction entraînait une pulsion sexuelle impossible à arrêter. Ce loup garou, en plus d'être un monstre de cruauté, était un pédophile de la pire espèce. Qui aurait eu toute latitude pour agir sous le règne de Voldemort. _

_-Selon toute vraisemblance, poursuivit Vladimir, nous sommes en présence des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Je refuse que cet être parcoure encore la Terre pour semer la terreur. Parce que s'il arrive à faire plier les Sorciers, nos peuples seront les prochains sur la liste pour une éradication complète et totale. _

_Elias déglutit imperceptiblement. _

_-Tu veux l'empêcher de revenir, comprit Elias. _

_-Il est une menace pour mon peuple, martela Vladimir. _

_-Tu vas aider les Sorciers, accusa Elias._

_-Une famille, rectifia Vladimir, celle d'Harry Potter. C'est lui qui s'occupera véritablement de le détruire. Je ne ferais que lui procurer les armes pour. _

_-Très bien, capitula Elias. Tu auras ce que tu veux. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Ainsi, sur le conseil de l'Elfe, il avait créé une nouvelle salle dans son coffre pour y placer tous les Horcruxes ainsi que le journal. Avec Severus, ils avaient jugé plus prudent de le garder hors d'Angleterre car rien ne leur disait que Dumbledore ne savait pas ce que c'était et qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour ses projets.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit Vladimir.

-Monseigneur, s'inclina Anastasia.

-Parle, ma chère, sourit Vladimir.

-Une lettre du jeune Harry, sourit Anastasia.

Le Vampire la congédia rapidement pour s'installer dans son fauteuil.

_Cher Vladimir,  
__Comme vous le voyez, je tiens ma promesse. C'est vrai, je suis un Sorcier, mais je sais tenir ma parole !  
__Nous avons repris les cours en ayant de nouvelles matières. Arithmancie, Etudes des Runes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Etudes des Moldus. Nous nous sommes tous refusés à prendre la Divination car en interrogeant nos camarades des autres années, tous avaient été unanimes. Le professeur est complètement nul.  
__J'ai déjà prévenu Anastasia mais je voulais vous dire que le Ministère a estimé indispensable de placer des Dementors tout autour d'une école pour prévenir une éventuelle attaque d'un Death Eater qui se serait échappé. Sans oublier qu'il n'apprend pas à ces élèves comment s'en protéger. Et j'ai cru entendre quand il a fallu commenter leur attaque d'un match de Quiddicht scolaire qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un « incident isolé »…_

Vladimir pouvait comprendre la frustration et l'énervement du jeune homme. Les Dementors étaient nés d'un accident lors d'une expérience magique et étaient particulièrement difficiles à vaincre, sans compter que rien que par leur présence, toute sensation de bonheur était bannie. Les placer autour d'une école, qui plus est, était très dangereux car les enfants avaient des souvenirs heureux en pagaille, ce qui ferait le délice des Dementors. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient été placés à Azkaban et des enfants ne devaient pas subir leur influence néfaste.

_Enfin bref. Malgré la distance, je ressens leurs effets. Père nous apprend le Patronus et nous progressons petit à petit.  
__Je serais ravi et honoré de continuer à recevoir votre enseignement et les autres aussi, surtout Hermione. C'est vrai que nos parents nous expliquent tout ce qui a à savoir sur la politique anglaise mais connaître ses implications dans le monde peut nous être très bénéfique.  
__Sur ce, je vous laisse.  
__Avec mes salutations,  
__Harry_

Vladimir sourit. Le petit gang l'avait bien amusé, surtout avec sa soif d'apprendre. Hermione, Née Moldue tout de même, avait été littéralement fascinée et s'était révélée particulièrement douée en pentacle, pourtant réputé pour tirer le pire de la magie mais aussi, ce que les gens savaient moins, le meilleur. Devant le potentiel de la jeune fille, il avait été très tenté de faire d'elle son apprenti et de l'intégrer au clan Romanov. Mais vu son attachement à ses trois amis, il serait visiblement très difficile de la convaincre.

Le Vampire reprit ses pensées en main. Harry avait touché sa magie de manière particulière et il voulait absolument l'aider. Son sang gorgé de magie lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se pouvait bien que la Magie avec un grand M soit en plein action avec cet enfant et il ne sera pas le premier à Lui refuser son aide !

Il s'empara d'une plume et de parchemin.

_Mon cher Harry … _


	37. Chapter 37

_**La bêtise des Sorciers**_

Halloween arriva rapidement et comme l'année précédente, le Gang décida de ne pas se rendre au banquet. Ils prévinrent le professeur Flitwick qui leur fit livrer leurs repas dans la salle commune et annoncèrent leur absence à leurs amis. En entendant leurs raisons, surtout celle d'Harry, tous s'accordèrent à dire qu'il n'avait pas tort et ils respectèrent leur jour de deuil.

Mais pas tous.

Excédés de ne pas l'avoir trouvé à Halloween pour pouvoir manger ensemble des bonbons toute la soirée, Ginny et Ron avaient littéralement sauté sur Harry quand il apparut le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

-Mais où étais-tu ? hurla Ron dans la Grande Salle

-Bonjour Weasley, fit Harry, vraiment las.

Le brun avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Le jour des Morts lui avait fait penser à celle de ses parents et conjugué à la présence des Dementors, il n'avait fait que cauchemars sur cauchemars. Constatant son état lamentable, il s'était résigné à prendre une dose de potion d'Energie mais pour autant, il n'était pas assez en forme pour écouter les divagations des Weasley.

-Tu étais où, hier ? exigea de savoir Ron

-Dans ma salle commune, répondit Harry en prenant place.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au banquet ? s'indigna Ron. Il y avait plein de choses à manger !

-Pas envie, fit Harry en haussant des épaules.

-Mais c'était obligatoire ! réagit Ginny. Et puis, on avait prévu de passer la soirée ensemble tout en mangeant des bonbons !

-Rectification, intervint Hermione. Ce n'est pas une obligation d'assister au banquet d'Halloween. Il faut juste que le directeur soit prévenu.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne le savait pas ! affirma Ron

-Parce que tu es dans son bureau aussi ? cingla Neville. Nous ne parlions pas de lui mais du directeur de notre maison. Qui sait parfaitement que sauf événement majeur, aucun d'entre n'assisterait au banquet d'Halloween.

-Mais pourquoi ? se plaignit Ginny. C'est une fête en ton honneur ! Parce que tu as vaincu Tu Sais Qui !

En ayant vraiment marre, Harry se leva et fixa les deux Weasley alors qu'un silence de mort planait dans la salle.

-C'est également l'anniversaire du jour où mes parents ont été assassinés, déclara sèchement Harry. Le jour où mon père a lutté jusqu'au bout pour empêcher Voldemort de rentrer chez lui. Le jour où ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse vivre. Le jour où toute ma vie a basculé. Le jour où j'ai perdu ma famille. Pour vous, c'est peut-être un jour de fête, mais pour moi, c'est et ça restera un jour de deuil. Deuil de tout ce que j'ai perdu cette nuit-là. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, alors c'est votre problème. Je ne suis pas là pour faire ce que vous voulez. Au cas où vous l'aurez oublié, je suis un être humain qui peut penser et qui ressent des émotions. Pas une vulgaire marionnette avec laquelle vous pouvez jouer et martyriser.

Harry quitta la salle sans un mot, suivi de très près d'Hermione, Draco et Neville qui fusillèrent du regard les deux rouquins avant de partir.

Du haut de son siège, Dumbledore rageait. Encore une fois, les Weasley avaient réussi à se mettre à dos Harry Potter ! Il était bien tenté de les mettre sous Imperium mais le changement de comportement serait trop flagrant et s'il venait à être découvert, il perdrait son poste.

Quant à Severus, il était fier de son fils. Avec les mots qu'il fallait, il avait craché à la figure des Weasley qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le manipuler. Certes, il était prévu que le quatuor soit suffisamment proche d'eux pour connaître une partie des plans de Dumbledore mais les roux mettaient à rude épreuve la patience des enfants. Couper définitivement les ponts avec eux semblait être une bonne solution.

ooooo

Remus se remémorait encore avec stupeur la scène du matin. Dans ses autres cours, il avait noté que Perceval, Fred et Georges étaient de vrais Weasley, avec leurs défauts comme leurs qualités. Le directeur encensait Ron à chacune de leurs discussions, le désignant comme le meilleur ami qu'Harry pourrait avoir comparé à Draco Malfoy. Mais quand le brun lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait se faire une opinion par lui-même, Remus avait regardé avec attention le jeune roux. Et il était tombé de haut. L'adolescent cumulait tous les défauts possibles, à croire qu'on ne lui avait jamais enseigné les limites. Son comportement déplacé qu'il avait avec Harry et complètement ignoble avec Hermione, Draco et Neville montrait clairement qu'il était loin d'être un bon ami, voire un ami tout court. Minerva, qui d'habitude protégeait farouchement ses Lions, semblait même les mépriser. Ou encore Severus, qui avait préféré prendre comme victime attitrée Ron Weasley au lieu du fils de James Potter. L'esclandre du matin avait fait comprendre au loup garou qu'il était loin de savoir tout. Plus jeune, il avait toujours étudié soigneusement la question et là, il avait cru sans réfléchir ce que lui avait dit le professeur Dumbledore. Que le directeur puisse avoir à ce point tort était inimaginable. Mais il lui devait d'avoir eu un toit et un travail pour une année au moins, sans compter la très recherchée Wolfbane, normalement impossible à se procurer et rêve de tous les loups garous.

Il décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et de convaincre Harry d'abandonner Draco Malfoy.

ooooo

Sirius se rendit dans la Forêt Interdite pour rendre visite à la meute qu'il y avait rencontrée.

Depuis qu'il faisait la navette entre Severus et les loups garous, l'homme s'était fait pas mal d'amis. Par sa forme d'Animagus, il amusait les enfants qui ne se retenaient plus d'utiliser leur force ou leur rapidité pour l'attraper. Les femmes étaient séduites et les hommes trouvaient en lui un Sorcier qui essayait et qui pouvait les comprendre. Albert restait cependant son principalement interlocuteur.

-Tout se passe bien avec Léon ? demanda Sirius

Le Médicomage avait été introduit à la meute quelques semaines auparavant. Tout le monde avait été surpris que l'un des leurs ait pu suivre des études supérieures et cela avait inspiré des vocations. Léon était adoré par tous les membres de la meute.

-Très bien, sourit Albert. Les enfants sont en confiance et il est toujours délicat avec eux. Nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre.

-Et la potion ? demanda Sirius

-Vous ne savez pas ce que fait votre maître de Potions ? s'étonna Albert

-Morgane m'en préserve ! s'exclama Sirius. Si je mets un seul pied dans son labo, je deviendrais un ingrédient pour ses potions chéries ! Et puis, je ne m'y connais pas donc je ne tiens pas à me faire humilier.

-Ce sont vos raisons, sourit Albert. Les enfants ont l'air de bien supporter le traitement. C'est une chance.

-Je peux me renseigner dans les autres meutes à l'étranger pour savoir comment ils gèrent le problème, proposa Sirius.

-Nous vous en demandons déjà trop, protesta Albert.

-Peut-être, haussa des épaules Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous pouvez quitter le pays. J'en ai la possibilité, personne ne pourra me soupçonner et j'ai envie de vous aider.

-Pour votre ami ? demanda Albert. Mais je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé.

-Je sais déjà où il est, annonça Sirius.

-Où ça ? sursauta Albert

-A Hogwarts, déclara sombrement Sirius.

-Dans une école pleine de jeunes Sorciers ? hoqueta Albert. Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? Il pourrait perdre le contrôle à tout moment !

-Je m'en doute, soupira Sirius. Mais je vais gérer le problème, ne vous en faites pas.

-Si je peux vous aider … proposa Albert.

-Lui faire entrer du plomb dans la tête une fois que je l'aurais sorti de là serait bien aimable, fit Sirius.

-Avec plaisir, gronda Albert.

Sirius continua à marmonner dans sa barbe, trouvant de plus en plus d'idées pour faire retrouver à Remus toute sa tête avant de rentrer chez lui.

ooooo

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle commune pour se rendre au petit déjeuner, les Ravenclaw eurent la surprise de voir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Intrigués, les élèves se tournèrent vers les préfets qui malheureusement, n'avaient pas non plus de réponse. Profitant de cet événement, ils décidèrent de s'occuper utilement le temps qu'on leur explique la situation.

Peu après l'heure du début du premier cours, le directeur des Ravenclaw entra dans la salle. D'un signe de tête, il enjoignit les préfets de rassembler tous les élèves dans la salle commune avant de prendre la parole.

-Mes chers aiglons, fit Filius. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit et que vous avez bien profité de prendre votre premier repas de la journée ici.

Des murmures d'acquiescement s'élevèrent. Les Elfes de maison, avec leur efficacité discrète, avaient dressé des tables avec un buffet pour le petit déjeuner.

-En accord avec le professeur Dumbledore, toutes les maisons ont été fermées cette nuit car il y a eu une intrusion dans l'école, révéla Filius. Le portrait gardien de la Tour Gryffindor a été lacéré de coups de couteau et si l'intrus était effectivement armé, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de voir un élève se faire attaquer. Avec les autres professeurs, nous avons fouillé le château et nous pouvons vous affirmer qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. Les cours reprendront dans une demi-heure.

La salle explosa en suppositions. Le Gang, quant à lui, se regarda. La tour Gryffindor, attaquée ? Qui voudrait s'en prendre à des enfants ?

-Mr Potter, quelques mots, je vous prie, fit le professeur Flitwick en s'approchant.

-Oui, professeur, fit Harry.

Tous les deux s'éloignèrent dans un coin où le professeur érigea une bulle d'Intimité.

-Je n'ai pas voulu vous emmener loin de vos amis vu que je sais que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise quand vous vous retrouvez seul avec un professeur, sourit Filius.

Harry lui avait rapporté le comportement étrange de Remus qui tenait tant à le voir en tête à tête. Le directeur de Ravenclaw avait fermement rappelé à l'ordre son collègue qui se tenait désormais loin du brun.

-Il y a un problème, professeur ? demanda Harry

-Je ne voulais pas perturber un peu plus vos camarades mais il me fallait vous prévenir, fit Filius. Il semblerait que l'intrus qui s'est enfui ait été à votre recherche. La Grosse Dame nous l'a certifié.

-Mais tout le monde sait que je suis à Ravenclaw ! fronça des sourcils Harry

-Je sais, calma Filius. Je ne sais pas quelles mesures va prendre le directeur mais en attendant, je vais demander au professeur Snape de poser de nouvelles protections avec moi à l'entrée de la salle commune des Ravenclaw. De votre côté, j'imagine que vous n'avez toujours pas enlevé celles que vous aviez posé lors de l'arrivée de miss Weasley ?

-Non, confirma Harry.

-Renforcez-les et trouvez-en de nouvelles, ordonna Filius.

-Vous êtes sûr, professeur ? hésita Harry

-Je ne prendrais pas de risques avec vous, assura Filius. Parce que si je vous en fais prendre, j'en ferais prendre à vos camarades aussi. Et ça, je le refuse.

-Bien professeur, fit Harry.

-Je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis, sourit Filius. Je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas divulguer l'information que je viens de vous donner au reste de la maison.

-Oui professeur, accepta Harry.

-Passez une bonne journée, Mr Potter, salua Filius avant de s'éloigner.

Un seul regard suffit au reste du Gang pour avoir la certitude qu'ils sauront tout de la conversation plus tard.

ooooo

Augusta se promenait dans Hogmeade. Ce jour-là était un jour spécial pour le village puisque les élèves d'Hogwarts étaient en sortie. La femme avait été étonnée qu'après l'intrusion dans l'école la semaine précédente, Dumbledore autorise cette sortie. Renseignements pris avec Severus, la surveillance n'avait pas changé d'un iota et de nouvelles consignes n'avaient pas été émises pour éviter des situations dangereuses. Mais le vieil homme n'était pas resté pour autant inactif.

_Flash-Back_

_-Je pense qu'il serait bien de maintenir la sortie à Hogmeade, fit Albus. _

_-Après cette intrusion ? s'étonna Pomona_

_-Je pense que c'est une mauvaise blague, affirma Albus. Personne ne peut entrer dans le château comme ça. _

_-Mais … protesta Minerva. _

_-Les barrières n'ont pas été franchies par qui que ce soit, persévéra Albus. Nous n'allons pas nous mettre sur le qui-vive pour un petit plaisantin. _

_Les quatre directeurs étaient loin d'être aussi confiants. Mais seul le directeur avait la main sur les barrières donc s'il affirmait que personne n'était entré … _

_-Pas d'autres protestations ? demanda Albus pour la forme_

_Tous hochèrent négativement de la tête. _

_-Passons, alors, fit Albus. Nous avons toutes les autorisations de sortie ? _

_-Oui, confirma Minerva. Tous les élèves à partir de la 3__e__ année peuvent aller au village. _

_-Je pense que suite à l'explosion dans le laboratoire, nous devrions interdire à Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et Neville Longbottom d'y aller, proposa Albus. _

_Filius monta au créneau. _

_-Puis-je savoir en quel honneur ? demanda fraîchement Filius. Ils ont écopé de retenues deux fois par semaine jusqu'aux prochaines vacances et j'estime que c'est bien assez. _

_-Ils n'ont pas à être punis une nouvelle fois, rajouta Minerva. Ils ont compris pourquoi ils étaient en retenue avec Severus mais les interdire d'aller au village serait une injustice. _

_-Mais c'est eux qui ont le plus de retenues … fit Albus. _

_-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, coupa Minerva. En ce moment, ce sont Ron et Ginny Weasley qui ont ce triste record. C'est regrettable pour moi de le dire mais si des personnes doivent être encore punies, ce sont bien eux. _

_-Mais … protesta Albus. Ils ont failli tuer leurs camarades !_

_-Étourderie de leur part, clarifia Severus. Et j'ai veillé à ce qu'ils ne recommencent plus. _

_-Mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on leur dit, les Weasley continuent toujours, critiqua Pomona. Je les ai repris pour leur langage et les insultes qu'ils lancent tout le temps mais ils ne veulent pas comprendre. _

_Albus comprit qu'il était temps de faire marche arrière. _

_-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, souffla Albus. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Quand Minerva lui avait raconté cet épisode, Augusta n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait du bien de savoir Dumbledore se faire renvoyer dans les cordes.

La présence de la matriarche au village n'était pas due au hasard. Certaines de ses connaissances lui avaient déclaré que sa belle-fille Alice allait se rendre à la sortie. La vieille femme était curieuse. Depuis qu'elle s'était présentée au manoir pour réclamer la garde de son fils au mois d'avril dernier, elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'elle provoque une rencontre. Qu'elle s'y prenne aussi tard voulait dire que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'Alice rencontre son fils trop tôt.

-Grand-mère ! salua Neville en l'apercevant

-Bonjour Augusta ! firent Hermione, Draco et Harry

-Bonjour les enfants, sourit Augusta. Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pour sortir ?

-Pas vraiment, fit Neville.

-Venez, nous allons prendre une bonne tasse de thé, proposa Augusta.

Le groupe alla s'installer dans un salon de thé qui ne donnait pas sur la rue commerçante et savoura son breuvage. Tout en faisant, ils discutèrent des achats qu'ils avaient faits et des impressions d'Hermione et d'Harry sur leur première visite au village.

-Veuillez m'excuser, fit une voix.

Tous levèrent la tête pour découvrir une femme qui se tenait devant leur table.

-Je suis lady Longbottom et je veux parler à mon fils immédiatement, déclara Alice en se redressant. Laissez-nous.

-Ils resteront là où ils sont, mère, répondit calmement Neville.

-Je suis ta mère et tu dois m'obéir ! s'énerva Alice

-Vous avez cessé de l'être au moment même où grand-mère est venue me récupérer, asséna sèchement Neville. Par ailleurs, le titre de lady Longbottom est détenue par grand-mère et la prochaine sera mon épouse. Vous n'avez jamais été en lice pour l'obtenir, qu'importe ce qu'on aurait pu vous raconter.

Alice recula.

-Je suis une Longbottom ! protesta Alice

-Vous avez épousé mon père, énonça Neville. Mais vous n'avez jamais eu droit aux titres. Puis-je savoir maintenant ce que vous me voulez ?

-Tu es mon fils … fit Alice.

-Heureux de voir que vous vous en êtes souvenue après tout ce temps, railla Neville.

Alice se sentit comme giflée. Augusta aussi lui avait reproché ce fait. Et il semblait que Neville aussi en garde rancune.

-Je veux que tu rentres à la maison, supplia Alice.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Neville, sincèrement intrigué

-Je ne sais pas quelle éducation elle te donne, fit Alice, mais elle n'est clairement pas adaptée.

-Ma grand-mère m'apprend tout ce qu'un jeune lord doit savoir, déclara Neville.

-Elle ne t'apprend pas à te battre, répliqua Alice.

-Est-ce si important ? s'étonna Neville

-Pour ton destin, oui, assura Alice.

-Et à part reprendre le clan Longbottom, quel serait mon destin ? demanda Neville

-La prophétie … fit Alice.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? siffla Augusta qui revenait des toilettes

-Je voulais voir mon fils ! s'écria Alice

-Vous m'avez vu, fit Neville. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mère.

Le regard noir qu'il ajouta la convainquit qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause aujourd'hui. Elle tourna donc les talons puis s'en alla. Augusta reprit sa place.

-Elle ne t'a pas trop importunée ? demanda Augusta

-Non grand-mère, secoua la tête Neville. Tu es arrivée juste à temps.

-Que voulait-elle ? demanda Augusta, curieuse

-Que je rentre à la maison, répondit Neville. Elle a déclaré que mon éducation n'était clairement pas adaptée pour mon destin. Et elle a parlé d'une prophétie …

-Je vois, fit lentement Augusta. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on se penche vraiment sur ce point.

-Je pense surtout qu'elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, fit Neville. Elle semblait vraiment convaincue d'avoir raison.

-Je sais, je l'ai remarqué aussi, confirma Augusta. Je crois que cette année, il faudra que tu évites ce vieux fou, au même titre qu'Harry.

-Pourrait-on savoir ce qu'est cette prophétie ? demanda Harry

-Je vais m'arranger pour que nous en sachions plus pour ces vacances, promit Augusta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe se sépara et le Gang rentra rapidement dans sa salle commune.

ooooo

Lucius promenait au Ministère de la Magie. Augusta lui avait rapporté la conversation qu'avait eue Neville avec sa mère et il avait compris qu'il devait mettre la main sur cette prophétie qui semblait être au cœur de toute la situation. Il se renseigna discrètement pour savoir comment entrer dans le mythique Département des Mystères et s'aperçut rapidement d'une chose.

_-Je te demande pardon ?_ fit Severus à travers le Miroir à Double Sens

-Un tuteur peut demander la sortie d'une prophétie sur son pupille, répéta Lucius après être rentré chez lui. C'est assez récent.

_-Dumbledore ?_ demanda Severus

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoua Lucius. Je vais creuser ça demain.

_-Je ne compte pas me dévoiler,_ rappela Severus. _Pas tant que Voldemort et Dumbledore seront encore dans le paysage. _

-Je m'en doute, sourit Lucius. Je m'en occupe.

Le blond coupa la communication. Il tira quelques ficelles et réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous avec le directeur du Département lui-même quelques jours plus tard.

Directeur … qui se révéla être directrice.

-Xénia Lovegood, se présenta la directrice. Lord Malfoy, vous allez bien ?

-Parfaitement, merci, salua Lucius. Pardonnez mon audace mais je me souviens que l'une des camarades de mon fils porte le même nom que vous.

-Luna est en 2e année, répondit Xénia. Il s'agit de la fille de mon frère.

-Je comprends, fit Lucius.

-Allons droit au but, déclara Xénia. Pourquoi posez-vous autant de questions sur la section des Prophéties, milord ?

Lucius faillit laisser échapper sa stupéfaction.

-Ne prenez pas cet air étonné, sourit Xénia. Mon service de renseignements est plus que performant, bien que je doive louer votre discrétion. Un autre que moi n'aurait rien vu.

Lucius réfléchit. Il était tenté d'être franc mais il ne se voilait pas la face. Le ministère restait l'un des endroits les plus corrompus de la société magique anglaise. Mais le Département des Mystères avait toujours fait office de vilain petit canard pour être indépendant de tout et de tous.

-J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de la prophétie qui concernerait le jeune Harry Potter, poursuivit Xénia.

-Comment vous savez ça ? demanda suspicieusement Lucius

-Dès que le jeune Potter se promène dans le monde magique, nous le suivons, avoua sans honte Xénia.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lucius

-Ce n'est pas vraiment lui que nous suivons, précisa Xénia. Mais les hommes de Dumbledore. Heureusement pour vous, ce jeune garçon ne sort pas souvent et quand il le fait, c'est toujours avec lord Black qui n'a pas son pareil pour semer ses poursuivants sans en avoir l'air. Il a de beaux restes de ces années d'Auror.

Lucius se promit d'interroger Sirius. Il était vrai que lorsque qu'ils étaient en Angleterre, parrain et filleul faisaient de nombreuses sorties. Mais jamais l'ancien détenu ne leur avait fait part de cette surveillance constante.

-J'ai l'impression que vous savez beaucoup de choses, fronça des sourcils Lucius.

-Notre département travaille dans le plus grand secret sur la situation de Mr Potter, expliqua Xénia. Survivre à un sortilège de mort à un si jeune âge relève du miracle donc nous nous sommes penchés dessus.

-Pourquoi tout me dire ? demanda Lucius

-Nous savons que vous entretenez des liens étroits avec Sirius Black, par le biais de votre femme, et avec Augusta Longbottom, révéla Xénia. Or, ces deux familles sont également au cœur de notre étude. Votre siège a été ensorcelé pour que vous ne révéliez ces informations qu'à ceux qui sont concernés.

Lucius sursauta. Il s'était fait avoir.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? capitula Lucius

-Parce que nous ne pouvions pas vous contacter directement, soupira Xénia. Vous avez entendu parler de cette nouvelle loi qui permet aux tuteurs de pouvoir demander une prophétie au nom de leur pupille ?

-Oui, confirma Lucius.

-C'est le président du Magenmagot qui l'a adopté, avoua Xénia. Il a appris qu'Alice Longbottom avait lâché le morceau à propos d'une prophétie qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur et il a pris les mesures qui allaient bien. Tout en sachant que toute demande devait passer par lui.

-Il tient à savoir quand Augusta Longbottom allait venir réclamer des explications, comprit Lucius.

-Et la mener sur une fausse piste, continua Xénia. La prophétie a été remplacée.

-Remplacée ?! sursauta Lucius

-Elle ne contient que la première partie de la véritable prophétie, déclara Xénia.

-J'ai bien envie d'étrangler la personne qui a fait cette prophétie, siffla Lucius. Sans elle, nous ne serons pas dans cette situation.

-Oh, mais vous la connaissez, sourit Xénia. Il s'agit du professeur de Divination d'Hogwarts.

Un frisson de sueur froide traversa Lucius. Par les quatre Fondateurs, il s'agissait de la prophétie tronquée que Voldemort avait entendue et qui l'avait poussé à attaquer les Potter ! Celle qui avait décidé Dumbledore à changer tous ses plans d'après Vladimir !

-Qui peut l'entendre ? demanda Lucius

-Le concerné, répondit Xénia. Il suffit qu'il m'écrive une lettre et je lui répondrais personnellement.

Lucius comprit aussitôt la manœuvre. En écrivant directement au chef du département, la demande ne transiterait pas par le président du Magenmagot. Secret garanti.

-Je vais m'arranger, assura Lucius. Prévoyez un rendez-vous pour les prochaines vacances.

-Ce sera fait, sourit Xénia.

-Pourquoi nous aider ? demanda Lucius

-Parce que Dumbledore prend de plus en plus de libertés avec mon département, souffla Xénia. Et aussi avec la société Sorcière. Nous devons l'arrêter au plus vite. Mais vous en saurez plus quand vous reviendrez avec les principaux concernés. Je vous dis à bientôt.

Comprenant qu'il s'était fait congédié, Lucius salua son hôte avant de s'en aller.

ooooo

Les vacances de fin d'année approchaient. Sirius venait de rentrer de l'un de ses voyages pour le compte de la meute d'Albert et il était plutôt satisfait des résultats obtenus. Il posa ses bagages que Kreattur s'empressa de vider et alla récupérer son courrier. Il se concentra particulièrement sur une lettre de Narcissa qui lui rappelait qu'il fallait qu'il organise un bal pour fortifier sa place dans la société Sorcière. Sirius soupira. Les mondanités avaient toujours été un calvaire pour lui et les organiser encore plus.

-Pourquoi moi ? geint Sirius

-Un problème ? demanda Walburga

-Le bal mondain, soupira Sirius.

-Tu ne peux t'en passer, rabroua Walburga.

-Je sais, grogna Sirius. Et c'est ça qui me déprime.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Walburga. Cela ne surprendrait personne que tu n'en fasses pas.

-C'est pour ça que je dois le faire, souffla Sirius. Je dois rappeler que je reste lord Black et je suis toujours présent. Il va falloir restaurer le nom des Black au plus vite.

-Bien dit ! félicita Walburga

-Maintenant, décider de la date … réfléchit Sirius.

Avec l'aide du tableau de sa mère, Sirius organisa la majorité de tous les détails. Il décida de l'organiser après la rentrée des classes, pour ne pas donner de fausses idées à certains.

Il s'intéressa ensuite au reste de son courrier. Il fut ravi de trouver une lettre d'Harry et de son Gang qu'il s'empressa de lire et les lettres habituelles des vautours qui voulaient toujours plus d'argent de sa part. Il écarta distraitement le courrier du Ministère qui voulait son appui sur un sujet quelconque. Puis il ne resta qu'une seule lettre.

Très féminine.

Trop, même.

-Kreattur ! appela Sirius

-Oui, maître Sirius ? répondit Kreattur

-Peux-tu vérifier tous les sorts et potions de ceci ? fit Sirius en lui indiquant la lettre suspecte. Ainsi que l'expéditeur. Bien que j'ai une idée.

-Oui, maître Sirius, fit Kreattur en partant.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'Elfe de maison revint.

-Il y avait un philtre d'amour et une potion de coercition, annonça Kreattur. Et l'expéditeur est une certaine Clotilde.

-Détruis la lettre, ordonna Sirius.

Pendant que Kreattur s'acquittait de sa tâche, l'homme s'enfonça dans son siège. Depuis la fameuse soirée du ministère, Clotilde McGregor ne cessait de le harceler. Curieusement, il la rencontrait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un tour sur Diagon Alley. Les premières fois, il avait cru à des coïncidences mais très vite, il avait compris qu'il était suivi dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors. Il avait noté que le même Sorcier, peu importe les déguisements, le suivait dès qu'il apparaissait au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait tenté une ou deux fois de changer légèrement son apparence pour voir s'il le reconnaîtrait et il s'était avéré qu'on le suivait toujours. Sirius avait ainsi compris qu'on avait sa signature magique et qu'on s'amusait à le suivre ainsi. Et que Clotilde avait accès à ce moyen aussi. Il avait donc pioché dans le coffre familial quelques artefacts proches de « l'illégalité » pour se forger un nouveau personnage et vaquer à ses affaires en toute impunité. Il prenait bien soin de sortir quelques fois à découvert pour ne pas qu'on découvre la supercherie trop tôt.

Pour revenir à Clotilde, quand il avait compris qu'elle le suivait, il avait soigneusement choisi les endroits où il la rencontrerait. D'abord, dans des lieux particulièrement fréquentés, où il pouvait s'éloigner d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque et où ses tentatives d'approche étaient vouées à l'échec, et surtout à l'opposé des endroits où Clotilde aimait séduire ses proies. Pour ne pas qu'elle passe à des moyens plus radicaux, il avait laissé la femme l'attraper dans ses filets pour quelques discussions mais jamais plus loin. Il voyait bien qu'elle était de plus en plus irritée mais ça le faisait doucement rigoler.

Mais là, elle passait au niveau au-dessus. D'abord, c'était la première fois qu'elle écrivait et ensuite, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'aidait de la magie.

En clair, elle avait dû se prendre une soufflante de Dumbledore pour ne pas l'avoir dans ses filets.

Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de prendre une épouse tout de suite. Il avait quand même passé dix ans derrière les barreaux et ça n'avait jamais été tout repos. Dans le plus grand secret - mais il pensait que Severus devait s'en douter - il voyait un Psychomage Moldu recommandé par Juan Locke pour lui permettre de tourner la page d'Azkaban. Bien sûr, il l'avait mis sous serment pour plus de sécurité mais cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir livrer tous ses états d'âme. Et ses nombreux cauchemars s'en retrouvaient apaisés. Une femme qui aurait partagé sa vie aurait du mal à comprendre et Clotilde était comme une reine des abeilles, si ça ne la concernait pas directement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Et ce n'était pas ce dont avait besoin Sirius.

Le Sorcier se secoua, jetant l'intrigante hors de son esprit. Les fêtes approchaient et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeaux pour les enfants.

Un petit tour à New York lui ferait le plus grand bien.

ooooo

-Vive les vacances ! soupira Neville à la fin du dernier cours

-C'est sûr, sourit Draco.

Le Gang retourna dans sa salle commune. Les professeurs avaient profité de l'approche des vacances pour les inonder de devoirs à rendre pour la rentrée. Consciencieux, tous les quatre avaient tout soigneusement noté pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Ils allaient se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner lorsqu'ils furent interceptés par Ron. Ce dernier n'avait plus approché Harry depuis qu'il s'était fait reprendre le lendemain d'Halloween. Quand Fred et Georges l'avaient pris entre quatre yeux pour lui faire comprendre que son comportement avait été abominable, il avait protesté et là, c'était toute la maison Gryffindor qui lui était tombée dessus, lui faisant comprendre que s'il s'en prenait de nouveau à Harry, c'était eux qui lui ferait regretter, et plus seulement le Gang de Bronze. Et depuis, il se tenait tranquille.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Salut Harry, fit Ron.

-Weasley, répondit Harry.

Le brun ne faisait même plus d'efforts pour paraître poli avec le rouquin. Il n'avait aucune manière et il avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec lui. Alors pourquoi être cordial ?

-Est-ce que tu vas aller au bal cette année ? demanda Ron. Il parait que c'est génial !

-Quel bal ? demanda Harry, perdu

-Ben celui du Ministère ! s'exclama Ron

Harry, Draco et Neville faillirent s'étouffer.

-Nous ne pouvons pas y aller, trancha Neville.

-Ben si, il parait que le ministre a invité les familles, haussa des épaules Ron. Moi je sais que je vais y aller. Il y aura plein de choses à manger !

Draco étrécit le regard. Il savait par son père que bien que Sang Pur, Arthur Weasley ne préférait pas se rendre aux fêtes mondaines, déjà parce qu'il n'y était pas du tout à l'aise et par ailleurs parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se vêtir à la hauteur des autres convives. Alors si Ron affirmait qu'il allait y aller, soit on avait forcé la main d'Arthur - et d'après son père, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné - soit le chef de la famille Weasley n'était pas encore au courant.

-Nous respectons les coutumes Sang Pur, susurra Draco. Nous ne nous présenterons au bal du Ministère qu'après nos quinze ans. Pas avant.

-Ça se fait plus, balaya Ron. Beaucoup de jeunes viennent au bal.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, cassa Neville. Tu devrais savoir que l'an dernier, très peu de Sang Pur ont emmené leurs enfants au bal. Et dès le début, ma grand-mère et les parents de Draco ont refusé de nous y emmener.

-Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas eu d'invitation, avoua Ron.

-Et si, siffla Draco. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va bafouer nos traditions.

-Du calme, tempéra Hermione.

-Tu vas y aller, Harry ? demanda Ron

-Sirius n'a pas jugé bon de m'y emmener l'année dernière, donc je ne crois pas qu'il va le faire cette année, remarqua justement Harry.

-Mais c'est une super fête ! fit Ron

-A laquelle je n'irais pas, point ! affirma Harry. Je vais manger. Au revoir, Weasley.

Le brun tourna des talons et s'en alla. Il pensait que Ron aurait compris qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui mais c'était peine perdue, semblait-il.

Ils s'installèrent pour le repas et commencèrent à manger. Partout autour d'eux, les élèves étaient excités.

-Vous y croyez, vous, que Weasley va aller au bal ? demanda Neville

-Je ne crois pas, fit Draco. Papa m'a toujours dit qu'Arthur Weasley recevait chaque année une invitation mais qu'il ne s'y rendait jamais parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ces réunions. Et qui dit participer au bal du Ministère veut dire qu'on doit organiser un bal dans la saison. Chose que ne peut pas faire Arthur.

-Et vous ? demanda Hermione

-Nous n'y participerons pas, affirma Draco. La tradition veut qu'on ne se présente à ce bal qu'après son quinzième anniversaire et pas avant. C'est pour cela qu'il se déroule aussi près de la nouvelle année.

-Et puis si c'est pour y rencontrer les deux Weasley qui nous ont prouvé qu'ils n'avaient aucune manière, alors là même pas en rêve, fit Harry.

-Vous en aurez de la chance d'y aller, soupira Hermione.

-Si on y va, ça ne sera pas sans toi, affirma Harry.

-D'ailleurs, je crois que les parents l'ont parfaitement compris, pouffa Neville. Rien que par les cours que tu prends.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, sourit Draco. Ton nom est associé au nôtre, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et on va tout faire pour que tout le monde comprenne que Né Moldu ne veut pas forcément dire incapable dans le monde Sorcier.

Hermione se tut. Elle la première voulait faire comprendre aux Sorciers rétrogrades que les Nés Moldus ne voulaient pas forcément détruire la culture Sorcière mais que si on leur en donnait la chance, ils pourraient totalement l'assimiler.

Elle hocha de la tête et ils passèrent à un autre sujet.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient dans l'école tout en discutant, le Gang rencontra les jumeaux Weasley. Pris d'une inspiration subite, Harry s'arrêta.

-Fred, Georges, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Harry

-Vas-y, fit Georges.

-Je viens de voir votre frère qui m'a affirmé qu'il allait se rendre au bal du Ministère, annonça Harry. Vous êtes au courant ?

-Ainsi c'est donc vrai, soupira Fred.

-Nous avions entendu cette rumeur et nous pensions que c'était une erreur, souffla Georges.

-Mais si Ron l'a dit, alors il se passe quelque chose à la maison, assura Fred.

-Pourquoi personne de votre famille ne s'y présente ? demanda Draco

-Papa n'aime pas y aller et ce n'est un secret pour personne, fit Fred.

-Même si maman le pousse chaque année à y aller, ajouta Georges.

-Bill, qui est l'aîné, pourrait s'y rendre mais il est comme papa, il ne veut pas s'y rendre et son travail avec Gringotts lui prend trop de temps pour s'intéresser à la politique, reprit Fred.

-Charlie est en Roumanie, renseigna Georges.

-Et il ne quitterait pour rien au monde ses chers dragons, rit Fred.

-Et Percy ? intervint Neville

-Il veut avoir une place sûre avant de se présenter, certifia Fred.

-C'est évident, haussa des épaules Georges.

-Et si Ron avait raison ? demanda Harry. Si vous alliez au Ministère ?

-Nous n'irons pas, affirma Georges. Même si nous n'avons pas d'argent, nous restons quand même des Sang Pur et nous respectons nos traditions.

-Mais je pense que notre mère ne s'encombrera pas de nous pour cette soirée, pronostiqua sombrement Fred.

Le Gang ne put qu'hocher de la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la tentative ratée d'imposer Ginny et Ron lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Et ce n'était que la première à laquelle il assistait parmi d'autres. Plusieurs fois par semaine, les deux plus jeunes recevaient des colis de friandises de leur mère sur lesquels ils s'extasiaient à grands cris tout en les ouvrant alors que leurs frères aînés ne recevaient rien, pas même une lettre de leur mère. Ils recevaient uniquement une lettre de leur père une fois par semaine à laquelle ils répondaient avec joie.

-Tu fais bien de nous le confirmer, fit soudain Fred. Nous allons en parler avec papa.

-Se rendre à ce bal n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, continua Georges. Et je pense qu'on va en toucher un mot à Bill et Charlie.

-A plus, petits aiglons ! firent les jumeaux en s'en allant

-Vous croyez qu'on a créé une catastrophe ? demanda Harry

-Ça couve depuis un moment, fit Hermione. Toute l'école voit comment Ginny et Ron sont avantagés par rapport aux autres aux yeux du directeur et par rapport à leurs frères à ceux de leur mère. Ça allait finir par exploser.

Le Gang hocha de la tête avant de reprendre son chemin.

ooooo

La majorité de l'école était prête à prendre le train pour rentrer pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Comme d'habitude, le Gang avait fini ses bagages la veille et ne courrait pas partout comme certains à la recherche des dernières affaires à mettre dans leurs malles. Le quatuor s'enferma dans un compartiment où certains de leurs amis vinrent leur rendre visite tout au long du voyage. Théo Nott et Blaise Zabini allèrent même jusqu'à venir avec eux à mi-parcours.

-Un problème ? demanda directement Draco après qu'ils se soient installés

-Les années supérieures commencent à parler, soupira Théo. Ils estiment qu'il est temps que tu rejoignes les vrais Sang Pur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ne put s'empêcher Hermione

Théo la regarda de travers.

-Je te signale qu'en ce moment, j'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en toute la maison Slytherin, lâcha froidement Draco.

Pour les deux Vert et Argent, cela voulait tout dire. Si Draco Malfoy, proche de la maison où la majorité de sa famille était passée, déclarait faire plus confiance à une Née Moldue qu'à eux, c'était qu'elle était digne de confiance. Et on n'avait pas intérêt à mettre en doute les décisions d'un Malfoy.

-Ils pensent que te lier avec un Longbottom et un Potter te traînera dans la boue, résuma Blaise, qui avait déjà vu en action l'unité du Gang. Que devenir ami avec un Née Moldue est le summum de la honte. Je te passe les détails.

Le visage de Draco se ferma. Tels qu'il connaissait ces abrutis, ils avaient dû insulter Hermione et dire des choses pas très sympas sur Neville et Harry, tout en croyant les inepties qu'avait vomies Voldemort. Tout à fait réjouissant.

-Qu'ils viennent me prouver que je dois revoir mes amitiés, cracha Draco. Ils n'ont rien fait pour que je les comptes dans mon cercle d'amis. Et en attendant, je serais le prochain lord Malfoy et mes amis également tandis qu'eux devront attendre que leurs cousins meurent pour avoir le titre. Et encore.

Les lignées Malfoy, Longbottom et Potter pouvaient se vanter de n'avoir qu'un enfant par génération tandis que la majorité des enfants des familles les plus importantes de Slytherin devaient littéralement se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette du pouvoir détenu par le chef de famille. En clair, les Slytherin n'étaient pas en position de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit puisque leur position dans la société mondaine n'était même pas assurée alors que celle des trois Sang Pur du Gang si.

-On ne fait que te rapporter ce qui se dit en ce moment, tempéra Blaise. Et personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se focalisent là-dessus. Je trouve que tu as parfaitement raison de faire ce que tu veux. Et que même si Potter est le Survivant, il reste le futur lord d'un clan assez prestigieux pour fermer leur gueule. Et quand je leur ai dit, ils n'ont pas vraiment aimé.

-Je l'ai tiré de là avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à lui, leva les yeux au ciel Théo.

-Si peu, bouda Blaise.

-En tout cas, fais très attention, prévint Théo. Les Flint tiennent en ce moment les Slytherin et ils ne sont pas contre le fait de te faire comprendre par la force que tu dois rentrer dans le « droit chemin ». Et pour eux, c'est suivre la voie des Death Eaters comme ton père.

Harry retint de justesse un sourire. Lucius vivant, jamais il ne rejoindrait de nouveau le mouvement, indépendamment du fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de son fils. Et Draco n'était pas prêt de massacrer tout le monde au nom d'un type qui ne le considérerait jamais plus que comme de la chair à canon.

-Et toi, que penses-tu de tout ça ? demanda justement Hermione. Je comprends que Blaise soit là, vu qu'il fait office de vilain petit canard en traînant de plus en plus souvent avec nous mais toi, Nott ?

Théo eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

-Blaise n'a pas tort, souffla Théo. Les clans Longbottom et Potter ont assez de puissance et sont assez neutres pour se permettre d'être vu avec des Malfoy. En plus, en étant ensemble, le clan Malfoy retrouve en respectabilité aux yeux des Sorciers communs, ce qui doit beaucoup les aider dans leurs affaires.

-Tu sais, tu peux également devenir notre ami, Nott, sourit Harry.

L'adolescent le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Mais … balbutia Théo. Tu es un Potter ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses ! Que dirait ton tuteur ?

-Sirius comprendra que j'ai besoin de me faire des amis et mes propres choix, sourit Harry. S'il estime que je ferais une erreur en devenant ton ami, il me le dira mais si je persiste, il me laissera faire. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une raison de ne pas te faire confiance ?

Il était clair que Théo hésitait. D'un point de vue politique, ce serait tout un avantage que de connaître le futur lord Potter en tant que futur lord Nott. Mais cette amitié naissante serait perçue comme une trahison de la part de la plupart des Slytherin. Mais comme le disait Draco, il ne graviterait pas dans les mêmes cercles qu'eux donc il n'aura rien à craindre d'eux une fois sorti de l'école. Quoique, les Vert et Argent n'avaient rien fait pour qu'il se sente bien au sein de ses camarades donc il préférait saisir l'opportunité.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Théodore Nott, troisième du nom, fit Théo en tendant la main à Harry.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Harry Potter, répondit Harry. Et voici mes amis Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini.

Tous explosèrent de rire avant de discuter de tout et de rien en dévorant les bonbons apportés.

Quand le train arriva à Londres, tous quittèrent leur uniforme.

-Tu ne portes pas de robe ? s'étonna Théo

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec, expliqua Harry. Et puis souviens-toi, avant d'entrer à Hogwarts, je vivais dans le monde Moldu.

-Ce n'était pas … dur ? demanda Théo

-Les Moldus ne sont pas arriérés, assura Harry. La plupart des choses que tu fais par magie, eux peuvent le faire sans. C'est comme si tu allais chez des Sorciers d'un autre pays. Il y a des habitudes qui changent, d'autres non. On ne peut pas comparer le monde Sorcier et le monde Moldu. Ils sont différents, point. Et pour haïr le monde Moldu, il faudrait d'abord le connaître, et non se baser sur des préjugés qui ne sont même pas justes.

Théo recula. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'Harry attaquait ses croyances gobées par ses parents au lieu de se faire ses propres opinions, en réponse à sa raillerie sur le fait qu'un Sorcier préfère porter une tenue Moldue, estimée dégradante par certains puristes, dont son père.

-Avec nous, tu vas apprendre à réfléchir par toi-même, fit Neville. L'avis de tes parents, c'est bien, mais il faut que tu le comprennes avant de dire que c'est ce que tu crois aussi.

Théo hocha de la tête. C'était surtout un travail sur lui-même qu'il devait faire.

Le groupe récupéra ses bagages et descendit sur le quai. Les deux Slytherin saluèrent le quatuor avant de rejoindre leurs parents respectifs. Le Gang attendit que Sirius fasse son apparition - il se proposait systématiquement pour pouvoir les embêter à la vue de tous - lorsqu'une voix les surprit.

-Ah, Harry, tu es là !

-Professeur Lupin ?! s'étonna le Gang

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu dans le train ? demanda Remus

-Pourquoi aurais-je dû vous attendre ? demanda sans douceur Harry

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Remus. Je dois t'accompagner jusqu'à chez Sirius.

-Qui vous a dit ça ? demanda Harry

-Eh bien, le directeur m'a dit que Sirius ne pourrait pas te récupérer donc je me suis proposé pour t'accompagner … fit Remus.

-Si je devais être absent à la descente du train, Harry sait qu'il doit m'attendre chez Augusta Longbottom, siffla une voix derrière le groupe.

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir Sirius dans toute sa splendeur.

-Sirius … dit Remus d'une voix faible.

-Remus, fit sèchement Sirius en le fusillant du regard. Le directeur ne s'occupe pas de savoir si ses élèves seront pris en charge à la descente du train. Jamais. Et puis, si c'était le cas, Harry ou moi t'auront demandé directement si tu pouvais le faire. Nous ne serons pas passés par le directeur. Prenez vos bagages, les enfants, nous rentrons.

-Sirius … fit Remus.

-Au revoir, Remus, fit Sirius en gardant les dents serrées.

Le groupe partit rapidement, laissant un loup garou abasourdi sur le quai.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
"Un secret de Slytherin" vient de dépasser les la barre des 700 reviews ! Preuve qu'elle vous plait toujours autant ! Encore merci de votre soutien !  
Je sais que certains s'étonnent que je ne réponde pas à leurs commentaires mais mon boulot me laisse un marge de manœuvre assez étroite. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, je les lis toutes et je m'amuse beaucoup de vos suppositions et de vos questions. Mis à part des lieux ou des dates (quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que le tunnel sous la Manche n'aurait été mis en service qu'un an après le début de la troisième année d'Harry. Je le pensais juste plus ancien que ça, moi !), sachez que tout action est calculée et aura sa réponse et son explication plus tard. Ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit dans le chapitre suivant, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle !  
J'arrête d'écrire et je vous laisse à votre lecture. Les prochains chapitres vont faire désormais à peu près cette longueur, c'est-à-dire tourner autour d'une dizaine de milliers de mots.  
Gros bizoux à tous !  
Crystal of Shadow _**

_**Pertes, remises en question et conséquences**_

-Pourquoi Harry est ici ? fut la première question de Severus en débarquant au manoir Malfoy

Le maître de Potions avait reçu un rapide courrier de Sirius comme quoi il laissait directement Harry chez Narcissa.

Et c'était deux jours auparavant.

-Assieds-toi, soupira Lucius en lui servant un verre d'alcool.

Le brun s'exécuta.

-Seule Narcissa a pu lui parler, soupira Lucius. Et là, elle est en train de rassurer Harry, ce qu'elle fait depuis que Sirius est parti.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Parce qu'il croie que c'est de sa faute si Sirius refuse de revenir, avoua Lucius. Il dit que les Dursley avaient raison, que personne ne tenait à lui.

Severus serra des dents. D'un côté, il avait envie de tuer Sirius pour faire retomber Harry dans ses anciens automatismes mais d'un autre, et Juan lui avait bien fait comprendre, on ne se sortait pas de dix ans de prison sans séquelles.

Les deux Sorciers dégustèrent leurs boissons en silence jusqu'à ce que Narcissa arrive. Avec grâce, elle prit place aux côtés de son époux qui lui servit un rafraîchissement.

-Tu salueras Harry avant de partir, ordonna Narcissa. Nous avons de la chance, le travail qu'il a fait avec Anastasia l'a empêché de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Severus soupira de soulagement. C'était ce qu'il avait craint le plus.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Severus

-Sirius ne m'a pas raconté la scène, ce sont essentiellement les enfants qui l'ont fait, fit Narcissa après une gorgée. En gros, Lupin a voulu raccompagner Harry chez lui sur ordre du directeur qui lui avait dit que Sirius ne pourrait pas récupérer Harry à la gare.

-Dumbledore a fait une autre tentative pour introduire un pion chez Sirius, traduisit Severus. Nous nous sommes tous préparés à ce type d'éventualité. Alors pourquoi il a disparu ?

-Tu te souviens, il nous a parlé de l'ascendant qu'avait Lupin sur lui ? dit Narcissa. C'est de ça dont il s'agit.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Severus, perdu.

-Quand Remus a dit qu'il devait raccompagner Harry à la maison, son subconscient a compris qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance pour récupérer un enfant à la descente du train, voire pour élever un enfant, révéla Narcissa. Il a perdu confiance en lui et il sait qu'il ne sera plus bon à rien s'il ne se résonne pas. Il est allé voir Juan après avoir déposé Harry et Juan m'a confirmé qu'il faisait une rechute.

-Juan m'a effectivement expliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas guérir de la prison aussi facilement, avoua Severus. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il déprime d'un jour à l'autre.

-C'est chose faite, fit Lucius. Mais nous faisons comment ?

-Officiellement, Harry est chez Neville, réfléchit Severus. Nous n'allons pas créer la polémique si quelqu'un apprend qu'il est ici.

Les deux blonds acquiescèrent.

-Je vais aller voir Juan demain matin puis je vais aller chercher Sirius, fit Severus.

-Je croyais que tu n'irais pas l'aider, sourit Lucius.

-Il m'a aidé plus souvent qu'à mon tour, fit Severus. Et même si c'est difficile à concevoir, nous sommes les deux parents d'Harry. Nous sommes ensembles pour Harry. Alors il faut que je le trouve.

-Nous veillerons sur Harry, promit Narcissa.

Après un long câlin à son fils, Severus repartit dans la nuit.

ooooo

-Heureusement que je peux utiliser le lien qu'il y a entre Harry et lui, marmonna Severus en se frayant un chemin dans l'appartement poussiéreux.

A l'aide d'un procédé longtemps oublié, Severus avait ainsi pu exploiter le lien de parrainage entre l'homme et son fils pour pister Sirius. Cela l'avait conduit d'abord vers Black Rose puis un appartement visiblement non habité depuis des années.

Soudain, Severus se figea. Sur une table basse se trouvait une photo Sorcière où une sublime rousse était dans les bras d'un brun et portant un petit poupon, à côté d'un couple d'hommes, l'un brun, l'autre châtain clair. Il n'était pas bien difficile de reconnaître la petite famille Potter accompagnée de Sirius et de Remus. Par déduction, Severus comprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement que Sirius avait acheté peu après la fin de ses études à Hogwarts et où il s'était installé avec Remus en colocation. Le maître de Potions s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'était pas revenu ici pour y vivre avec Harry en apparence, puisqu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus chaleureux et beaucoup moins lourd, même avec les arrangements qu'il avait fait.

Il fouilla soigneusement les lieux, notant qu'on avait dû y entrer sans s'attarder, puis repartit en vadrouille. Il atterrit devant une petite maison tout à fait ravissante et qui aurait également convenir en lieu et place du manoir Black. Il reprit ses recherches et trouva Sirius sur le toit, une bouteille de whisky bien entamée à côté de lui.

-C'est la maison de mon oncle Al, fit Sirius.

Severus s'installa à ses côtés et le laissa parler.

-Il est mort un peu après que je ne parte de la maison, reprit Sirius. C'était une sorte de mouton noir dans la famille, ouvertement contre Voldemort, contestant systématiquement ce que mère disait. Mais il détenait une très grande partie de la fortune Black et c'était pour cela qu'il était encore toléré. Il était sans enfant et pendant mes années à Hogwarts, son état de santé s'était de plus en plus dégradé. Quand il est mort, j'ai été invité à la lecture du testament. Quand elle m'a vu, mère m'avait fusillé du regard puis elle m'avait ignoré, comme le reste de la famille. Mais quand ils ont su que j'héritais de tous ses biens, ils sont tous entrés dans une rage sans nom, surtout ceux qui sont allés lécher le cul d'oncle Al pour être sûr de figurer dans son testament. Heureusement, ce jour-là, j'ai béni les Gobelins d'avoir fait barrage autour de moi pour me faire signer des papiers parce que si j'étais resté dans la salle, je suis sûr que j'aurais été salement amoché.

Sirius prit la bouteille et but quelques gorgées directement au goulot.

-La maison est superbe mais elle était trop grande pour moi, continua Sirius. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris l'appart. Je sais que tu y es allé puisque tu sens la bougie à la vanille que Remus avait allumée la veille où j'ai été arrêté.

-Tu es Animagus, comprit Severus.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, avec la facilité qu'il avait à le retrouver dans le manoir Prince ! Un odorat aussi fin ne pouvait pas s'inventer et il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas une créature magique.

-Un chien, pour être exact, confirma Sirius. Assez gros et assez sombre pour passer pour un Sinistros.

-Pourquoi tu es ici, Sirius ? demanda Severus

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Sirius. Je pense que je suis un bon à rien. Même Remus pense que je ne suis pas capable de venir chercher un gamin à la gare !

-Tu prends en compte un type qui a tellement peur de sa maladie qu'il refuse toute relation ? haussa un sourcil Severus

-Comment … ? se tourna Sirius

-Lupin n'a jamais eu de petite amie quand nous étions à l'école, affirma Severus. Ou sinon, il l'a vraiment bien caché. Et j'étais là quand tu as raconté à Harry la formation des Maraudeurs. Il est tellement effacé que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il croit que sa maladie l'empêcherait d'être heureux.

Severus extrapolait peut-être mais c'était ce qui était ressorti de l'une de ses discussions avec Léon. Il savait que pour certains loups garous, la lycanthropie les empêchait littéralement de vivre.

-Tu n'as pas tort, souffla Sirius. Il a toujours été clair là-dessus.

-Si lui ne peut pas vivre avec sans penser que c'est une malédiction, pourquoi il devrait être le mieux placé pour critiquer comment tu te comportes avec Harry ? demanda justement Severus. Rappelle-toi, je suis peut-être le père adoptif d'Harry mais tu restes envers et contre tous son parrain qu'il adore. Et ouvre grand tes oreilles car je ne le répéterais pas mais je suis très satisfait de pouvoir l'élever avec toi.

Sirius recommença à sourire.

-Merci, souffla Sirius.

-Maintenant que je me suis comporté comme un Hufflepuff, grommela Severus, si nous allons chez Narcissa ? Harry te réclame.

-OK, fit Sirius.

Les deux hommes quittèrent tranquillement les lieux. Severus ne se leurrait pas. Il avait peut-être réussi à détourner l'attention de Sirius sur ce qu'aurait pu penser Remus de lui mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était sorti de sa déprime. Le maître de Potions espérait seulement que les enfants termineraient de l'en sortir.

ooooo

Pour la deuxième année consécutive, Severus décida de se rendre au bal du Ministère. Alors qu'il se préparait dans sa chambre, Octavia Malone entra.

-Tu devrais mettre la chemise rouge, conseilla Octavia.

-Trop Gryffindor, grimaça Severus.

-Certes, concéda Octavia. Mais je commence à en avoir marre de te voir habillé tout de noir. Tu as à peine quarante ans, pas cents !

Severus soupira. A chaque fois qu'il devait se présenter quelque part en tant que lord Prince, Octavia le serinait pour qu'il porte plus de couleurs.

-Et cette chemise grise ? capitula Severus

-C'est déjà ça, renifla Octavia. Habille-toi, nous allons discuter un peu.

Intrigué, il se dépêcha pour trouver la gouvernante savourant tranquillement son thé.

-Il est temps de faire perdurer la lignée Prince, annonça tout de go Octavia.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître présomptueux mais tu apparais plus comme une tante que comme une épouse, fit Severus.

-Sois sérieux quelques instants, veux-tu ? sourit Octavia. Un Sang Pur ne reste jamais bien longtemps célibataire. Tu reçois déjà des invitations pour connaître les jeunes Sorcières à marier. Pour la société Sorcière, tu n'as pas d'enfant, même si Harry est fantastique. Il est temps de faire parler de toi avant qu'on ne pense qu'il sera mieux que tu disparaisses.

Le visage de Severus se ferma.

-Dumbledore … souffla Severus.

-Tu sais parfaitement qu'il a tenté de s'emparer de la fortune des Prince avant de laisser faire le Ministère, confirma Octavia. Tu as assez d'argent pour financer pendant un bon moment ses ambitions, juste le temps pour qu'il puisse mettre la main sur l'argent d'Harry et de Sirius. En te présentant au bal l'an dernier, tu t'es mis sur le marché.

-C'est toi qui m'as forcé à y aller, protesta Severus.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Octavia. Mais il ne fallait pas que tu débarques comme une fleur et que tu reconnaisses Harry comme ton héritier comme ça.

Severus fut penaud. Pour lui, son seul fils et héritier serait toujours Harry. Mais personne ne pourrai comprendre pourquoi il décidait de léguer toute sa fortune à un double héritier.

-De plus, continua Octavia, si tu proclames Harry ton héritier, il va devenir bien trop puissant pour certains, Dumbledore en tête. Il a déjà entre les mains les clans Potter et Black, si tu lui rajoutes le clan Prince, alors tu lui dessines une cible sur la tête et il vivra moins d'un an après ton annonce. Et encore, je suis gentille.

Severus déglutit difficilement. Imaginer Harry mort était l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

-Commence à t'intéresser aux personnes qui pourraient convenir, conseilla Octavia. Je ferais le tri pour savoir lesquelles pourraient convenir comme lady Prince. Ou monsieur Prince.

La Sorcière savait parfaitement que bien que porté sur les femmes, Severus avait eu quelques aventures homosexuelles.

-OK, soupira Severus. J'imagine que je devrais également organiser un bal ?

-Je m'en occupe, sourit Octavia. Commence à trouver une excuse pour Dumbledore, ça t'occupera.

-Oui, Octavia, répondit Severus avec tout le désespoir du monde.

ooooo

-Tu es sublime, s'inclina Sirius en faisant un baisemain.

-Tu es le premier à me le dire, remercia Narcissa.

-Ton mari est un Sorcier indigne alors, ricana Sirius.

-Pour qu'il complimente sa femme, il aurait fallu qu'il sorte de son état de choc, ricana Severus. Ça fait une demi-heure qu'il n'a pas dit un mot.

Tous se moquèrent de Lucius qui était resté subjugué par la beauté de Narcissa. Le blond se reprit lentement avant de guider tout le groupe vers une petite table haute à l'écart. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et discutèrent de choses et d'autres neutres. Certains virent les saluer et tous notèrent qu'il y avait de moins en moins d'enfants lors du bal. En fait, seules les familles clairement soumises à Dumbledore s'étaient permis d'emmener une nouvelle fois leurs enfants qui, en voyant que la plupart de leurs amis n'avaient pas daigné se déranger, faisaient la tête.

-Dumbledore est là, annonça Augusta.

Le groupe se retint de se retourner. D'abord, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il l'avait repéré et d'autre part, personne ne voulait se brûler les yeux sur ses tenues mal assorties.

-Dis-moi, Sirius, fit Narcissa en détournant son attention du vieil homme, j'ai croisé hier la McGregor et elle semblait prête à capturer quelqu'un de haut placé. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose ?

-Ça fait un an qu'elle tente sa chance, haussa des épaules Sirius. Et il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle trempée dans de l'Amortentia et avec un sort de coercition. Cent Galions que Dumbledore a poussé une gueulante sur le fait qu'en un an, elle n'a pas eu de résultats.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Lucius

-J'en ai rigolé pendant des jours, sourit Sirius.

_Flash-Back _

_Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Sirius savait qu'il était suivi par magie. Il avait testé plusieurs moyens pour sortir sans être reconnu mais il savait qu'il fallait que Clotilde McGregor lui mette la main dessus. Alors un jour particulièrement ensoleillé, il sortit ouvertement de sa maison et se mit en route à pied pour Diagon Alley. Il repéra très vite la personne qui le suivait mais il prit grand soin de ne pas trop la perdre. En entrant dans la rue commerçante Sorcière, il décida de passer une petite visite aux Gobelins pour laisser du temps à ses poursuivants de le rejoindre. Après avoir signé quelques papiers, il reprit ses déambulations et s'arrêta à divers magasins pour acheter des objets qui plairaient sûrement au quatuor infernal. _

_Mais soudain, quelqu'un le bouscula. _

_-Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? grommela Sirius qui avait fait tomber l'un des paquets miniaturisés qu'il comptait mettre dans sa poche_

_Il sortit donc sa baguette pour attirer la boîte par magie à lui. _

_-Je ne vous avais … Sirius Black ? fit une voix féminine_

_Sirius se tourna vers la personne. _

_-McGregor ? s'étonna faussement Sirius_

_-Allons, appelle-moi Clotilde, pouffa la femme. Cela fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! _

_-Etant donné que j'ai passé dix ans derrière les barreaux, cela ne m'étonne pas, répondit Sirius pince sans rire. _

_La femme faillit reculer devant le ton incisif. _

_-Et si nous prenions une tasse de thé ? proposa Clotilde. Comme ça, tu me diras ce que tu es devenu. _

_-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Sirius _

_Il la suivit tout en faisant en sorte de foncer dans les groupes les plus nombreux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'approcher de lui. Quand il remarqua qu'elle s'éloignait des rues commerçantes pour s'enfoncer dans le quartier magique, il décida d'y mettre le holà. _

_-Clotilde ? interpella Sirius. Je suis d'accord pour une tasse de thé mais j'ai encore des choses à faire sur Diagon Alley. En plus, j'ai rendez-vous dans une heure. _

_La déception se peignit une fraction de seconde sur le visage de la femme. Nul doute que cela n'arrangeait pas ses plans. _

_-Tu ne peux pas repousser ? demanda Clotilde, cajoleuse. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis si longtemps ! _

_-Nous pouvons très bien convenir d'un autre rendez-vous, proposa Sirius. _

_-Non, non ! se précipita Clotilde. Je pensais simplement t'emmener dans l'un de mes endroits préférés. Mais comme tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, un autre fera très bien l'affaire. _

_Sirius sourit à demi. Il se doutait que Clotilde ne perdrait pas la chance de l'avoir sous la main pour pouvoir le séduire dans les règles de l'art. Il était clair qu'elle voulait qu'il soit sur son territoire de prédilection. Mais avec son soi-disant rendez-vous, c'était impossible. _

_Ils tournèrent donc dans une nouvelle rue et Sirius fronça intérieurement des sourcils. Cette partie du quartier magique était loin d'être sa préférée. En effet, certains lieux politiquement incorrects s'y trouvaient, dont les maisons closes Sorcières. Y voir le lord Black n'était pas dans ses intérêts. _

_-J'ai une idée, fit Sirius. Je connais un bar dans la rue d'à côté. Allons-y, si tu veux. Je serais vraiment ravi de t'accompagner mais je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard. _

_Clotilde hésita franchement, c'était visible. Et capitula. _

_-D'accord, soupira Clotilde. _

_Sirius prit la direction des opérations. Il la mena vers un café proche qui n'était pas les préférés des Sang Pur. En effet, il était tenu par un Né Moldu et voulait apporter un peu de son monde du côté Sorcier. Tout pour déplaire à Clotilde, en somme, et un des lieux préférés de Sirius. _

_Avec réluctance, la femme s'installa sur la banquette dans un coin de la salle tandis que Sirius se plaçait face à elle. _

_-Cette endroit est … étrange, fit Clotilde. _

_-C'est un bar qui s'inspire de ceux des Moldus, sourit de toutes ses dents Sirius. J'y venais souvent avant d'aller en prison et il n'a pas changé d'un pouce. _

_L'homme nota la grimace de dégoût sur son interlocutrice. Durant leur scolarité, elle n'avait pas caché ses préjugés envers les Moldus. D'où son choix. _

_Après avoir été servis, Clotilde reprit la main. _

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau après être sorti ? demanda Clotilde_

_-Je me suis pris de très longues vacances, sourit Sirius. _

_-Où ? demanda Clotilde_

_-Oh, ici et là, éluda Sirius. _

_Il comprit que Dumbledore avait chargé la femme de lui soutirer le maximum d'informations de tous les moments où il n'était pas sous le regard scrutateur du vieil homme. _

_-Comme j'aurais voulu y être, soupira Clotilde, faussement rêveuse. _

_-Aucune chance, sinon je ne me serais pas amusé comme il faut, fit Sirius. _

_Traduction, si Clotilde avait été présente, il n'aurait pas pu se plonger dans des relations d'une nuit. Et ça, elle le comprit parfaitement, comme le montra sa moue boudeuse. _

_-Et ensuite ? passa Clotilde_

_-J'ai préparé l'arrivé de mon filleul, déclara Sirius. _

_-C'est vrai que tu as récupéré la garde du Survivant, s'extasia Clotilde. Tu me le présenteras ? _

_-S'il le veut bien, tempéra Sirius. _

_-Je croyais que tu étais son tuteur, s'offusqua Clotilde. _

_-Ça n'empêche pas qu'il déteste qu'on l'adule et qu'il refuse de rencontrer des personnes qui ne le voient que comme le Survivant, trancha Sirius. _

_Clotilde recula. C'était la première fois que Sirius se montrait aussi ferme. Nul doute qu'il ne transigerait pas sur ce point, qu'importe ce qu'elle ferait. _

_-D'accord, soupira Clotilde. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Redevenir Auror ? _

_Sirius faillit s'étouffer. Il pensait la femme face à lui beaucoup plus intelligente que cela. Quelle personne saine d'esprit retournerait travailler pour un gouvernement qui l'avait condamné sans procès et sans preuve à la prison à perpétuité ? _

_-Je vais voir ce qui va se présenter, haussa des épaules Sirius. J'ai beaucoup à réapprendre, dix ans de prison laissent des traces. _

_-Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, proposa Clotilde, enjôleuse. _

_-Nous verrons, fit Sirius. Oh, je dois te laisser, mon rendez-vous ne va pas tarder. Bonne journée. _

_Et il s'envola, la plantant dans le bar, la laissant ivre de rage. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Et il y a eu que des rencontres de ce type, conclut Sirius.

-Et ça fait un an que tu la balades comme ça ? fit Lucius. Pas étonnant qu'elle passe à la vitesse supérieure !

-Je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie avec un pantin de Dumbledore, trancha Sirius. Si tenté qu'il veuille me laisser vivre longtemps.

-Pas faux, concéda Severus.

Le groupe partit dans une autre discussion, saluant de temps à autre les invités qui venaient vers eux. Mais vint le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous, l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir à tous, salua Albus.

-Bonsoir, répondirent-ils.

-Lord Prince, je voudrais vous parler maintenant, ordonna presque Albus. J'ai quelques amis qui souhaiteraient faire votre connaissance.

-Et cela les empêchent de venir d'eux-mêmes ? susurra Severus. Je ne me savais pas si inaccessible.

-Je me suis simplement proposé d'intercéder en leur faveur, se défendit Albus.

-Soit, concéda Severus. Mais je ne souhaite pas quitter ma discussion pour une autre qui pourrait s'avérer plus que décevante. J'irais trouver vos connaissances plus tard moi-même.

Albus ragea. Prince ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-Alors pourrions-nous discuter ? proposa Albus. J'étais un grand ami de votre prédécesseur, Joachim.

Severus étrécit le regard. Joachim Prince exécrait Albus Dumbledore, notamment pour diverses manipulations dont il avait découvert l'existence. Même pendant sa scolarité, il ne l'approchait pas à cause de ses préjugés tranchés.

-Cela fait quelques années déjà que j'ai repris le titre de lord Prince, fit Severus. Généralement, les gens me parlent de mon prédécesseur les premiers temps après sa mort. Que voulez-vous exactement, monsieur Dumbledore ?

-Professeur, corrigea Albus, maussade.

-Monsieur, maintint Severus.

-Je préfère vous en parler seul à seul, capitula Albus.

Severus réfléchit rapidement. Y aller leur permettrait d'obtenir des informations qui pourraient vraiment les aider. Mais c'était aussi se mettre vraiment en danger.

-Je vous suis, accepta Severus.

-Mais restez dans les parages, prévint Narcissa. Je viendrais réclamer ma danse.

-Il en va de soi, s'inclina Severus.

Le maître de potions sourit intérieurement pendant qu'il suivait le vieil homme. La blonde avait mis le directeur au pied du mur. En effet, ne pas paraître quand une Sang Pur réclamait une danse était un véritable outrage que peu se permettraient. En plus, s'il n'était pas présent quand Narcissa le voulait, Lucius pourrait considérer sa femme bafouée et demander réparation. Or, comme il était certain que Severus balancerait Albus pour l'avoir retenu, le clan Malfoy pourrait légalement défier Albus Dumbledore pour outrage à une dame. Et le vieil homme ne ferait jamais le poids, surtout avec derrière les Malfoy les Black, les Prince et les Longbottom.

Ils se retirèrent dans une petite alcôve qui fut rapidement entourée de sorts très proches de la magie noire, ce qui était étonnant – mais pas tant que ça - du leader de la Lumière.

-Il est difficile de vous croiser, accusa doucement Albus.

-Une simple invitation aurait très bien suffit, contra Severus.

-Certes, concéda rapidement Albus. En tant que président du Magenmagot, je ne vous vois que très rarement lorsqu'il est réuni.

-J'ai mes priorités, fit Severus. Et elles ne me permettent pas d'assister à toutes les réunions, ce qui est le cas de tous les chefs de clans.

Albus bouillait. A chacune de ses tentatives de culpabilisation, lord Prince semblait trouver une parade.

-Plusieurs groupes au sein du Magenmagot auraient des propositions à vous faire, fit Albus. Je pense qu'il serait de bon ton que vous vous rapprochiez d'eux.

-Alors je traiterais directement avec eux, déclara Severus. Quand ils m'approcheront, bien sûr. Je n'aime pas les intermédiaires. Ils ont la fâcheuse habitude d'omettre des éléments importants de leurs messages. Et je déteste tourner autour du pot, monsieur Dumbledore. Que voulez-vous exactement ?

Albus était bien embêté. Il n'arrivait pas à embrouiller lord Prince pour le manipuler correctement. Il gardait une distance agressive, à la limite du cynisme, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler Severus Snape, qui était d'ailleurs son parent, sans doute un trait de famille. Il avait son objectif bien en vue et ne comptait pas en changer de sitôt. Trouver une femme de poigne capable de le supporter sans attirer les soupçons allait être une tâche ardue.

-Joachim avait fait une promesse de don avant sa mort, déclara Albus. Il ne l'avait jamais honorée.

Severus se souvenait. Joachim lui avait effectivement fait part de cette erreur. Mais c'était juste avant qu'il ne découvre quelques affaires louches. Et …

-Aucun contrat n'a été signé, assura Severus.

-Promesse orale, contra Albus.

Severus était bien embêté. Une promesse orale par définition n'avait pas de trace tangible. Et elle avait une valeur devant la Magie.

-Combien s'élevait cette promesse ? demanda Severus

-1 million de Galions, répondit Albus.

Severus faillit perdre son sang-froid. Son grand-père aurait voulu donner autant ? Impossible, pas avec les griefs qu'il entretenait contre le personnage !

-C'est une grosse somme, commenta Severus. Et je n'ai que votre parole pour attester de cette promesse.

-Je peux vous l'assurer, sur mon honneur de Sorcier, sourit faussement Albus.

Severus nota que le vieil homme n'avait pas juré ni même promis sur son honneur, ce qui constituait à ses yeux une preuve qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déclara Severus.

-Je pensais récupérer la somme au plus vite, fit Albus.

-Même vous devriez savoir qu'il n'est pas aisé de sortir une telle somme de ses coffres, asséna Severus. A moins que le contenu de votre coffre n'ait jamais atteint cette somme.

Le lord Prince sourit en voyant son interlocuteur perdre un peu de sa superbe. Sous-entendre qu'Albus Dumbledore était pauvre était un coup dur à son ego. Surtout que Joachim avait découvert que sa fortune actuelle était due aux « dons » qu'il ponctionnait à ses fidèles.

-Est-ce tout ? demanda Severus

-En fait … commença Albus.

-Je pense que nous avons assez parlé affaires pour ce soir, coupa Severus. De plus, lady Malfoy m'attend et je m'en voudrais de lui faire faux bond.

Severus profita d'un groupe qui passait près d'eux pour disparaître et Albus n'eut que ses yeux pour pleurer la perte d'un aussi gros poisson.

Ce dernier partit à la recherche du ministre qui lui fit les gros yeux.

-Alors ? pressa Cornelius

-Du calme, cracha presque Albus. Non, il ne semble pas être au courant qu'on ait voulu lui prendre son héritage. Ou bien il cache bien son jeu.

-Vous pensez l'attirer de votre côté ? demanda Cornelius

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Albus. Mais je vais tout faire pour. De votre côté, essayez de tout savoir sur lui. Je veux pouvoir faire pression le cas échéant.

-Bien sûr, s'inclina Cornelius.

-En attendant, vous devriez continuer à faire le tour de la salle, conseilla Albus. Il ne faudrait pas que vos invités se sentent délaissés.

-Bien entendu, acquiesça Cornelius.

Et tous deux se séparèrent.

ooooo

-Où est-ce que nous allons ? demanda Harry. Et pourquoi les autres ne sont pas avec nous ?

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas tous ensemble, fit Severus.

-Et ce sera moins flagrant si nous sommes que tous les trois, ajouta Sirius.

Harry se tut. Quelques jours après le bal du Ministère, les deux hommes avaient décidé de le retirer de chez les Longbottom pour qu'il passe la journée avec eux. Etant habitué à toujours être fourré avec Draco et Neville, sans compter Hermione, cette sortie en solo lui avait paru des plus insolites mais aussi des plus inquiétantes. Du manoir Longbottom, ils s'étaient rendus au manoir Prince pour récupérer quelques affaires pour ensuite passer au manoir Black. Mais une fois là-bas, Severus et Sirius décidèrent de parler franchement au jeune garçon.

-Harry, fit Severus. Si on a tenu à ce que tu sois le seul à nous accompagner, c'est parce que ça te concerne directement. Lucius a réussi à nous obtenir un rendez-vous avec le directeur du Département des Mystères pour que nous en sachions plus sur la prophétie dont ont parlé Vladimir et Alice, la mère de Neville.

-Mais il devrait être avec moi ! s'exclama Harry

-Non, réfuta Sirius. Parce qu'il a toujours été clair qu'elle te concernait toi et toi seul. Quand j'étais encore fidèle à Dumbledore, il sous-entendait toujours que tu étais vraiment précieux. Il ne s'est intéressé à Neville uniquement parce qu'il est avec toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Severus. Tout le monde sera mis au courant aussitôt que nous rentrerons.

-Même Vladimir ? demanda Harry

-Surtout lui, fit Sirius. Je lui ai envoyé une invitation pour passer quelques jours avec nous.

-Nous allons y aller, annonça Severus.

Ils passèrent dans la cheminée pour atterrir directement dans le bureau du directeur du Département des Mystères qui leur avait aimablement envoyé le mot de passe pour ne pas à traverser tout le Ministère et ainsi rameuter les personnages indésirables tels que Fudge ou Dumbledore.

-Xénia Lovegood, directrice du Département des Mystères, se présenta la propriétaire des lieux.

-Lulu ne nous avait pas prévenus de cela, grogna Sirius. Lord Sirius Black, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Voici mon filleul Harry Potter et un ami, lord Seth Prince.

-Enchantée, s'inclina Xénia. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent.

-Je vois que lord Malfoy a parfaitement transmis mon message, sourit Xénia. Par contre, pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là, lord Prince ?

-J'ai juré sur ma magie de protéger ce jeune homme, déclara Severus. Et Sirius a estimé que je devais assister à cet entretien.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Xénia. Je vais vous montrer où se trouve habituellement la prophétie et nous l'écouterons dans mon bureau. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse vous voir ni ne nous interrompe. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

-Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas contactés plus tôt ? demanda Sirius

-Parce que je n'étais pas sûre que vous étiez encore fidèle à Dumbledore, répondit Xénia. Si c'était le cas, vous seriez directement allé voir le directeur pour lui révéler que le Département des Mystères avait des soupçons sur lui. Et ma nièce et mon frère auraient pleuré ma perte les jours qui auraient suivis.

Severus et Sirius concédèrent ce point. Vu les libertés que s'était autorisé Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il commandite la mort de la directrice du département.

Quand il fut clair qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres questions, Xénia les entraîna dans les entrailles de son lieu de travail. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses salles, notamment une avec des cerveaux plongés dans des liquides étranges ou encore une autre circulaire contenant des gradins qui descendaient jusqu'à une place où se dressait une arche inquiétante, avant de se retrouver dans une immense salle où il y avait des rayonnages à perte de vue. Et en s'approchant de plus près, ils se rendirent compte que les étagères contenaient des dizaines et des dizaines de petites boules de verre.

-Il y en a vraiment beaucoup, souffla Harry.

-En effet, rit Xénia. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il y a beaucoup de Voyant et de Prophète sur le territoire anglais. Et la plupart ont un don plus ou moins actif. Bien qu'on doive déplorer une chute drastique de leur nombre depuis une douzaine d'année. Je soupçonne fortement la faute revenir aux conditions d'enseignement de la personne qui a pris le poste à Hogwarts à ce moment-là. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir révélé la prophétie qui nous intéresse actuellement, son don est tellement faible qu'elle est incapable de le reconnaître chez les autres personnes, handicapant sérieusement les Gardes de Temps à la recherche d'apprentis.

-Les Gardes de Temps ? demanda Harry

-C'est ainsi qu'on surnomme les Voyants et les Prophètes, expliqua Sirius. Comme ils peuvent voir le passé, le présent ou l'avenir, on sait qu'ils ont un lien avec le Temps et qu'ils l'entourent.

Ils longèrent plusieurs corridors avant de s'arrêter devant un présentoir sur lequel était posée une unique boule de verre.

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous ne déposons devant les sphères qu'une simple étiquette indiquant les principaux concernés par la prophétie et nous les rangeons dans les étagères que vous voyez. Cependant, après le passage de Dumbledore, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il avait mis en évidence celle-ci, qui n'était clairement pas l'une des nôtres.

-Donc vous n'avez pas la véritable prophétie, comprit Severus.

-Pas tout à fait, sourit Xénia. Je vais prendre ceci et je vais vous expliquer.

La femme s'empara de la sphère qu'elle glissa dans un sac de velours puis ils se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce au fond.

-Vous allez être en présence d'un des plus grands secrets du Département, annonça Xénia. Je vous demanderais un serment magique après.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une femme voûtée, les yeux vides.

-Par Morgane, une Pythie … souffla Sirius.

-L'oracle de Delphes ? se souvint Harry

-Pour les Moldus, oui, sourit Xénia. Mais chez les Sorciers, il s'agit d'une Voyante particulière. Elle peut voir si une prophétie est vraie ou non. Et si elle fait une prophétie et qu'il s'avère que cette dernière a été répétée après par d'autres devins, alors on peut parier que ce qu'elle annoncé sera de première importance.

Xénia s'inclina devant la femme.

-Salut à toi, dame Prophétesse, fit Xénia.

-Bonjour, ma petite Xénia, sourit la femme. Dis-moi, qui est avec toi ? Il est rare que tu emmènes des gens jusqu'ici.

-C'est vrai, confirma Xénia. Voici Sirius Black, Seth Prince et Harry Potter. Messieurs, je vous présente Ore, qui est comme vous l'avez si justement compris, Pythie. Veuillez vous approcher un à un, je vous prie. Comme elle Voit, elle est aveugle.

Sirius s'avança le premier et permit à la femme de toucher son visage.

-L'innocence a longtemps été votre credo, sourit Ore. Et les épreuves de la vie vous ont fait comprendre bien des choses, elles vous ont fait grandir. Et je sens dans vos traits une détermination bien rare de nos jours. Puis-je consulter votre magie ?

La stupeur s'inscrivit sur les traits de tous les adultes.

-Je croyais que vous ne faisiez cela que quand un nouveau directeur arrivait ! s'exclama Xénia

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais tes invités sont très spéciaux, sourit Ore. Ne serait-ce que pour être sous la protection de Vladimir Romanov, Seigneur Vampirique.

-Il nous a laissé sa marque ? bondirent Sirius et Severus

-Cela ne vous étonne pas, monsieur Potter ? remarqua Xénia

-Vladimir m'a dit qu'il préférait que tous les vampires sachent que nous étions sous sa protection, avoua Harry. Mais je pensais sincèrement qu'il vous l'avait dit !

Les deux hommes soupirèrent et préférèrent ne rien dire.

-Est-ce que ça sera utilisé contre nous ? demanda Sirius

-Aucunement, assura Ore. Je suis très proche de la Magie et il n'est pas dans mes intérêts de vous trahir en révélant vos secrets. Sinon, je perdrais mon don et je n'aurais plus aucune utilité pour le Destin.

-Très bien, capitula Sirius. Allez-y.

La femme posa sa main sur le cœur de Sirius avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Fidélité et ingéniosité, sourit Ore. Pour ce dernier point, il est dommage qu'elle ait été dirigée dans la mauvaise direction pendant un temps.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Sirius

-Il y a une ancienne consigne mentale qui vous a poussé à vous attaquer certaines personnes, répondit Ore. Elle s'est désactivée suite à une très grande pression psychique. Une pression qui vous a poussé à vous tourner tout entier vers l'innocence.

-Azkaban, répondit Sirius d'une voix blanche. Vous voulez dire qu'Azkaban m'a sauvé ?

-Ce lieu maudit vous a aidé sans que vous ne le sachiez, en effet, confirma Ore.

-Vous avez parlé d'une consigne mentale, intervint Severus.

-C'est exact, acquiesça Ore. Je peux voir ce qui a été.

-Qui a fait ça ? gronda Sirius. Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre aussi précisément, s'excusa Ore. Seul un maître dans les arts de l'esprit pourrait vous répondre.

Les deux hommes pensèrent immédiatement à contacter Anastasia Romanov pour obtenir plus de détails. La Pythie repoussa doucement Sirius et Severus prit sa place.

-Seth Prince n'est pas votre nom complet, je présume ? sourit Ore

-Effectivement, concéda Severus de mauvaise grâce.

-Et je vois également que votre magie est parasitée, continua Ore. Une infime partie part de vous. Vous avez un lien qui vous siphonne de la magie.

Les yeux de Severus sortirent de leurs orbites. On lui prenait de la magie ?!

-Je ne sais pas qui, devança Ore. Mais le lien ne tient que par miracle, comme si le receveur était au bord de la mort.

Severus fut glacé d'effroi. Voldemort pompait donc de la magie de ses Death Eaters ! Voilà comment il avait réussi à se maintenir en vie, en plus de ses Horcruxes !

-Comme c'est étrange, fit Ore. Il faudrait que vous disiez au seigneur Romanov que des mages noirs existent encore.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

-C'est une vieille légende, fronça des sourcils Xénia. En fait, il serait possible pour quelques élus de pratiquer la magie noire sans se faire corrompre par elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous appelez magie noire ? demanda Sirius

-Pas la définition du Ministère, heureusement, se récria Xénia. Vous êtes dans le premier endroit où on sait que magie noire ne signifie pas magie maléfique. Cependant, Ore a raison. S'il faut prévenir le seigneur Romanov, faites-le.

-Très bien, s'inclina Severus.

-Vous avez fait une adoption très puissante, que même la magie la plus abjecte ne pourrait détruire, sourit Ore. Chérissez ce lien aussi longtemps que vous pourrez. Il vous apportera encore plus que ce que vous pourrez imaginer.

Severus s'inclina avant de laisser la place à Harry. La stupeur s''afficha sur le visage de la femme.

-La mort danse avec toi, affirma Ore. Elle s'est penchée au-dessus de ton berceau et a refusé de te prendre, alors même qu'elle fauchait autour de toi.

Harry devint blafard et commença à entendre le hurlement de sa mère alors qu'elle tombait devant Voldemort. Mais soudain, la poigne d'Ore se fit douloureuse sur son bras, le ramenant à la réalité.

-On t'a plongé dans les ténèbres mais tu en es ressorti pur, asséna Ore. Malgré que tu aies vu ce qui se faisait de pire dans l'Humanité, tu as su garder foi en elle. La Magie a bien choisi en faisant de toi son Élu.

-Élu ? sursauta Harry

-Oui, sourit Ore. Elle t'a donné les armes pour que tu puisses L'aider dans son Dessein. Ta venue a été annoncée.

-Par qui ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Peu importe, balaya Ore. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que de ton combat dépendra l'avenir de la Magie sur ces terres.

Soudain, Ore s'arqua et prit une voix gutturale.

_-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal _

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre _

_Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Prenez garde à l'élu_

_Tourné vers la haine, il maudira à jamais les terres sur lesquelles il est né_

_Tourné vers l'avenir, il reportera le verdict final_

Ore se redressa et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-La véritable prophétie, déclara fermement Ore. Celle qu'on a voulu remplacer par ce que tu tiens dans les mains, Xénia.

-Il faudrait mieux entendre ce que Dumbledore a mis à la place, proposa Severus.

La directrice agita sa baguette et une légère brume s'éleva. On reconnut formellement la silhouette de l'actuel professeur de Divination d'Hogwarts.

_-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal _

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre _

_Car aucun d'eux ne peut mourir tant que l'autre survit_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

-Ce n'est que la première partie de celle que vous nous avez révélé, nota Sirius.

-Sauf sur un point, fit Severus. Dans celle de Dumbledore, il est dit « Et l'un ne pourra mourir tant que l'autre survit ». Dans la vôtre, Ore, vous avez dit « Et l'un ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit ».

-C'est vrai, concéda Ore. A vous de trouver ce que ça veut dire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous le dire ? s'exclama Harry

-Non, jeune homme, sourit Ore. Je suis ici pour délivrer les mots du Destin. A charge de ceux qui m'entendent d'en trouver la signification.

-Je ne savais pas, s'excusa Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Ore.

-Nous allons vous laisser, fit Xénia. Merci de nous avoir aidés, Ore.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, petite Xénia. Reviens quand tu veux.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Xénia.

Les trois hommes la saluèrent à leur tour avant de suivre leur hôtesse. Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent dans son bureau qu'ils desserrèrent des dents.

-Lucius nous a dit que vous aviez d'autres choses à nous révéler à propos de Dumbledore, fit Severus pour changer de sujet.

-Oh, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire sur Albus Dumbledore, sourit pauvrement Xénia. Nous pensons qu'il est une personne si ambitieuse qu'il sacrifierait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour obtenir un peu de pouvoir. Ce qu'il a d'ailleurs fait en faisant enfermer son compagnon à Nuremberg.

-Pardon ? sursauta Severus. Vous voulez dire que Grindelwald et Dumbledore étaient amants ?

-Exactement, acquiesça Xénia. Plusieurs témoignages démontrent qu'avant que la guerre n'éclate, ils étaient très souvent vus ensemble et vivaient dans la même maison. Quant à savoir pourquoi il en est venu à cette extrémité, je ne suis pas sûre que la raison soit uniquement celle de faire arrêter la guerre.

-Ensuite ? fit Sirius

-Lors de l'une de nos « enquêtes », nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il avait mené des expériences sur des liens magiques, révéla Xénia. Pendant un temps, il s'est particulièrement intéressé au lien de parrainage. Comme à l'époque, il entamait sa campagne de diffamation contre les familles dites de magie noire, nous ne savions pas si c'était pour s'introduire illégalement dans ces familles en tant que parrain pour spolier les héritages des filleuls ou bien pour autre chose.

-Vous envisagez le pire, constata Severus.

-Sa notion de plus grand bien a le don de me hérisser le poil, répliqua Xénia. En plus, cette diabolisation systématique des Slytherin, et ce, depuis qu'il est devenu professeur, n'arrange pas l'évolution de notre monde.

-C'est même passé dans les mœurs, ajouta Severus.

-Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer, pesta Xénia. Sinon, il a réussi à convaincre beaucoup de Sang Pur encore indécis de ne pas faire confiance aux Nés Moldus.

-Mais il est pour une plus grand interaction avec les Moldus, fronça des sourcils Sirius.

-C'est ce qu'il dit, fit Xénia. Mais cette manœuvre a pour conséquence de bloquer toute avancée magique et de faire stagner notre société. Cela fait des siècles que nous sommes dans l'immobilisme et Dumbledore veut que ça le reste car ainsi, il peut diriger son monde comme il l'entend.

-C'est très inquiétant, fit Harry.

Tous les adultes acquiescèrent.

-Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, fit Xénia. Merci d'être venus.

-C'est nous qui vous remercions, protesta Sirius. Sans vous, nous n'aurions pas eu la plus petite idée de ce que Dumbledore était en train de préparer.

-J'aurais un dernier conseil à vous donner, fit gravement Xénia. Je crois qu'il vous faudra vous préparer pour une guerre totale.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus

-Nous avons des preuves que Voldemort est peut-être encore vivant, annonça Xénia. Du moins, encore dans notre monde et il reprend des forces. Nous avons eu le temps d'examiner le corps de Quirinus Quirell après que Dumbledore ait assuré qu'il avait été tué lors d'une expédition dans la Forêt Interdite et nous sommes certains qu'il avait été en contact prolongé avec la magie de Voldemort, alors que nous savons qu'il était trop jeune pour porter la Marque des Ténèbres quand il était encore là. J'en déduis que Dumbledore le sait et cela appuierait le fait qu'il y a beaucoup de mouvement du côté de ses principales demeures. Et depuis que notre jeune ami est entre les murs d'Hogwarts, il fait prendre de plus en plus de risques aux élèves. Faites très attention.

-Nous serons prudents, assura Sirius.

Et ils s'en allèrent, la tête remplie de nouvelles questions.

ooooo

La rentrée des classes arriva et le quatuor reprit le chemin de l'école. Très curieux, voire trop, Draco posa la question qui était au bord des lèvres depuis près d'une semaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le blond

Les jumeaux roux soupirèrent puis entraînèrent leurs amis dans une salle proche qu'ils sécurisèrent. Il était hors de question pour eux que leurs plus jeunes frère et sœur leur piquent une crise de jalousie parce qu'ils avaient parlé aux quatre amis, et plus particulièrement à Harry Potter.

-D'abord, si on répond à ta question, c'est pour vous remercier de nous avoir confirmé cette rumeur, fit Fred.

-En temps normal, nous n'aurions pas raconté ce qui se passe dans notre famille, précisa Georges.

-Nous aurions compris si vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, déclara Hermione. On sait que c'est privé.

-Ça l'est, soupira Georges. Mais nous savons que vous tiendrez votre langue.

-Et que vous ne le répéteriez pas à tout le monde, ajouta Fred.

-Promis, fit en chœur le Gang de Bronze.

-Alors voilà …

_Flash-Back_

_Tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient revenus de l'école. En effet, pour la première fois depuis des années, tous ses enfants étaient là pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Les deux aînés, Bill et Charlie, avaient dû négocier dur pour obtenir des congés pour cette période. _

_Alors qu'ils descendaient à leur tour du train, Percy, Fred et Georges eurent la surprise de ne voir sur le quai que leurs frères aînés Bill et Charlie. Par contre, aucune trace ni de leur mère, de Ginny ou de Ron. _

_-Ron et Ginny ne sont pas encore arrivés ? s'étonna Percy_

_-Si, répondit sombrement Charlie. Mais maman les a emmenés très vite. Elle a parlé de préparation ou un truc du genre. _

_-Et quand on lui a rappelé que vous n'étiez pas encore là, elle a eu l'air de s'en moquer, termina Bill. _

_Les cinq garçons soupirèrent lourdement. Depuis que les plus jeunes étaient entrés à Hogwarts, Molly Weasley ne voyait que ses deux derniers. Pas que cela change d'habitude, d'ailleurs. _

_-Où est papa ? demanda Fred_

_-Encore au travail, répondit Bill. Normalement, il doit arriver à la maison en même temps que nous. _

_-Je crois que nous devrions discuter en rentrant, fit énigmatiquement Georges. _

_Ils rentrèrent rapidement et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Arthur arriva à son tour. Après s'être changé, le patriarche rassembla ses enfants pour savoir ce qui s'était passé à l'école. Mais les jumeaux l'arrêtèrent très vite. _

_-On serait ravi de te raconter ce qui s'est passé à l'école, sourit pauvrement Georges. Mais nous devons parler. _

_-De quoi ? s'étonna Arthur_

_-Nous avons entendu une rumeur comme quoi nous serons présents au bal du Ministère, annonça Fred. _

_-Je ne crois pas, non, fronça des sourcils Arthur. _

_-C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi, fit Fred. _

_-Mais Harry est venu nous dire que Ron lui avait certifié qu'il serait présent, déclara Georges. _

_-Ron est un petit menteur, tu le sais parfaitement, intervint Bill. Il a juste voulu faire son intéressant. _

_-C'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussi, fit Georges. Mais quand tu as la sœur d'un pote qui t'affirme avoir vu ta mère dans une boutique de vêtements au-dessus de ses moyens, tu commences à te poser des questions. _

_-D'ailleurs, où sont Molly, Ginny et Ron ? fit Arthur_

_-On ne sait pas, répondit Charlie. Maman les a emmenés à la descente du train sans attendre les autres. _

_Arthur tiqua. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa femme de partir sans prévenir qui que ce soit de sa destination. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge qui indiquait ce que faisait chaque membre de la famille et faillit s'étouffer en voyant qu'elle indiquait qu'ils faisaient les boutiques. Avec un seul salaire et aucun héritage familial, le shopping était une activité qu'ils ne réservaient habituellement qu'aux courses de la rentrée des classes en août. _

_-Restez ici, ordonna Arthur. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. _

_L'homme grimpa à l'étage. Bill n'avait pas tort quand il assurait que Ron était un menteur. Alors que chacun de ses frères brillait pour lui-même, lui n'avait aucun talent et il avait pris l'habitude de s'inventer des histoires extraordinaires pour faire parler de lui. Ses frères avaient appris à savoir quand il fabulait très rapidement et Arthur aussi. Paradoxalement, tous les membres de la famille savaient quand il ne mentait pas. Et si les jumeaux s'inquiétaient de savoir la rumeur vraie, alors quelqu'un avait dû l'affirmer à Ron. Or, la seule personne que Ron croyait et obéissait sur parole était Molly. Même quand Arthur lui donnait un ordre ou lui affirmait quelque chose, le garçon se tournait toujours vers elle pour avoir confirmation. _

_L'homme se retrouva devant une porte particulièrement bien protégée. Quand ils s'étaient installés au Burrow après leur mariage, Molly avait exigé d'avoir une pièce pour elle seule. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, Arthur avait accepté et il n'avait jamais tenté d'y entrer. Mais là, cette histoire l'inquiétait vraiment. Il réfléchit rapidement avant de prononcer ses mots. _

_-Au nom du chef de la famille, que toute invitation au Ministère vienne à moi, fit Arthur. _

_Et ça ne tarda pas. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Arthur tenait entre les mains une invitation comme il en recevait chaque année pour le bal de fin d'année. _

_Pire, c'était celle qu'il avait reçu. Et vu que le parchemin était enchanté pour qu'on écrive dessus si on venait ou pas, il voyait en toutes lettres que sa femme avait accepté d'y aller. Visiblement sans lui, contre toutes les convenances. _

_L'air grave, le patriarche redescendit et posa l'invitation sur la table. Tout le monde perdit ses couleurs. _

_-Rassure-moi, c'est ta prérogative d'accepter ou non d'aller à ce bal ? demanda Bill, l'aîné_

_-Ça a toujours été le cas, assura Arthur. _

_-Attends, je connais la secrétaire qui recense toutes les personnes qui vont venir, déclara Charlie. Je vais l'appeler. _

_Dix minutes plus tard, l'aîné des enfants Weasley revint, le teint blafard._

_-Elle m'a confirmé qu'elle était prête à refuser que maman y aille sans toi, résuma Charlie. Mais un membre du Magenmagot l'a appris et elle a reçu l'ordre du ministre d'accepter cette réponse. Elle en a été choquée. _

_-Qui a fait pression sur le ministre pour un tel outrage aux coutumes Sang Pur ? s'étonna Arthur_

_-Le professeur Dumbledore, annonça gravement Charlie. _

_Le souffle de tout le monde se coupa. En quoi cela aurait servi le directeur que leur mère se présente au bal sans le chef de famille ?_

_-Ce n'est pas tout, continua Charlie. Vous savez tous que depuis un moment, le ministre inclut les enfants dans les invitations. Avec maman doivent y aller Ron et Ginny. _

_-Pourquoi eux ? fit Bill. Il aurait été plus logique que ce soit l'un de nous deux qui y aille, en tant qu'aînés. _

_-Je ne sais pas, soupira Charlie. Mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Trois Weasley doivent assister cette année au bal du Ministère. Et ça contre toutes les convenances. _

_Arthur réfléchit. Il était hors de question que sa femme se présente au Ministère en ne respectant pas leurs coutumes les plus élémentaires. De plus, elle avait toujours refusé que Ron et Ginny apprennent avec lui les coutumes Sang Pur et vu les manières de Ron, il semblait certain que ça n'avait jamais été au programme du jour. _

_-Je vais en discuter avec votre mère, gronda doucement Arthur. Il est tout simplement hors de question qu'elle s'y rende sans mon accord, encore plus avec Ron et Ginny. Si je refuse de m'y rendre, c'est pour ne pas jeter l'opprobre sur notre nom, malgré le fait qu'il soit bien malmené. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Quand maman est arrivée, papa l'attendait de pied ferme, continua sombrement Fred. On s'est caché dans les escaliers pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-Il a exigé de savoir ce que contenaient leurs sacs et j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête quand il a vu le montant des factures, fit Georges.

-Il voulait savoir pour quelle occasion elle avait dépensé autant d'argent en futilités alors que ça nous aurait permis de vivre aisément pendant quelques mois, reprit Fred.

-Ça a rendu plus furieux papa quand elle lui a dit que c'était pour une petite fête où elle avait été invitée avec Ginny et Ron, grimaça Georges.

-Il lui a dit qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait se rendre au bal du Ministère et même s'il en avait les moyens, il aurait refusé d'y emmener ses deux plus jeunes enfants à la place de ses deux aînés, déclara Fred.

-Maman a l'habitude de monter dans les aigus pour se faire obéir, souffla Georges. Et elle a crié sur papa en disant que c'était une occasion unique qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de manquer parce qu'il avait peur.

-Et là, il a explosé, fit Fred. Il a engagé la magie de la famille pour interdire à maman, Ginny et Ron de se rendre au bal. Et il lui a rappelé sèchement que le chef de la famille c'était encore lui et pas elle.

-Il a repris les achats et s'est chargé de les rendre, malgré les fausses larmes de Ginny, termina Georges.

Le quatuor se regarda. Ça avait vraiment été la crise chez les Weasley.

-On promet de ne rien dire, fit Neville.

-Merci, fit Georges. Maintenant, on va vous laisser, on doit faire de la vie de Ronny un enfer.

-A plus tard, petits aiglons, salua Fred.

ooooo

Octavia vaquait à ses occupations dans le quartier magique. Depuis qu'elle avait prévenu Severus qu'il fallait qu'il songe à se caser, la femme ne cessait d'arpenter Londres. Même si elle savait que l'homme allait prendre son temps - et il le fallait bien, avec Dumbledore qui louchait beaucoup trop sur la fortune des Prince - elle voulait que tout soit prêt pour la future lady Prince ou monsieur Prince, qui sait. Et comme tout mariage Sang Pur, des précautions étaient à prendre, encore plus quand l'héritier en titre était lord Potter et également l'héritier Black, sans compter qu'il était Harry Potter, icône érigée de la « Lumière ».

Elle entra dans une vieille boutique spécialisée dans la divination et se rapprocha du comptoir.

-Dame Malone, s'inclina le vendeur.

-Bonsoir Willem, répondit Octavia. J'ai besoin de choses bien précises.

-Passons à côté alors, proposa Willem.

Tous les deux poussèrent la porte adjacente pour se retrouver dans un petit salon où ils s'installèrent.

-Du thé ? proposa Willem

-Non merci, refusa Octavia. Je voudrais que dans une semaine, j'ai tous les ingrédients pour un rituel de sincérité.

-Pour vous ? osa demander Willem

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, cassa Octavia.

La gouvernante n'aimait guère son interlocuteur. En effet, elle avait bien failli se faire rouler plusieurs fois. Malheureusement, il était le seul à pouvoir la fournir rapidement. Mais il pouvait beaucoup trop de questions indiscrètes.

-Je vais m'en occuper, intervint une voix.

Octavia soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Autant elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec Willem, autant elle préférait discuter sérieusement avec Anatole, l'associé de Willem, beaucoup plus droit. Willem se leva donc, l'air maussade, et prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais Octavia ne comptait pas le laisser partir ainsi et sans aucun état d'âme, elle sortit sa baguette et lui effaça par magie les dernières minutes passées avec elle. Prudemment, Anatole ferma la porte et prit sa place.

-Vous me semblez remontée, dame Malone, constata Anatole.

-Préoccupée serait un terme plus correct, fit Octavia. Il me faut régler beaucoup de choses en ce moment.

-Vous avez parlé de rituel de sincérité, déclara Anatole. Puis-je vous proposer du Veritaserum ?

-J'en ai déjà, balaya Octavia.

-Je suis curieux, avoua Anatole. Ce rituel n'est plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne vais pas faire que ce rituel, sourit malicieusement Octavia.

Anatole se rassura. Le rituel seul ne servait à rien mais couplé avec d'autres, il fallait se lever tôt pour tromper Octavia Malone.

-Vous en avez besoin pour quand ? demanda Anatole

-Vous pouvez les avoir pour dans combien de temps ? demanda Octavia

-De tête, je dirais deux mois, réfléchit Anatole. Mais je ne me souviens pas de tous les ingrédients.

-Alors faites au plus tôt, déclara Octavia. Vous serez payé en conséquence.

-Vos désirs sont vos ordres, s'inclina Anatole.

-Le secret vous est demandé, ordonna Octavia.

Anatole hocha de la tête. Dès l'instant où il avait accepté la première mission d'Octavia Malone, il avait été soumis à un antique serment magique qu'il prenait garde à ne pas briser. La femme savait se montrer inventive et maudire toute sa descendance entre autres n'était pas dans ses projets.

Ils se saluèrent avant que la gouvernante ne quitte les lieux. Elle fit divers achats avant de rentrer.

ooooo

Remus avait passé toutes les vacances dans ses appartements à l'école.

Depuis la rebuffade qu'il avait essuyée sur le quai de la gare par son ancien meilleur ami, il se posait la question de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait simplement obéi au directeur de ramener un élève jusqu'à chez lui, quand même !

Cependant, il devait reconnaître que ni Sirius ni Harry ne lui avait demandé de le raccompagner. Et Sirius n'avait pas tort sur un autre point. Même quand Sirius s'était enfui de chez lui - et ça en avait fait du raffut à l'époque - le directeur ne s'était pas préoccupé de savoir s'il avait un toit sur la tête. Il avait fallu attendre les vacances de fin d'année pour savoir que Sirius avait été recueilli par les Potter.

Remus avait noté que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ni Sirius ni Harry n'étaient proches du professeur Dumbledore. Pourtant, ce dernier lui avait assuré avoir tout fait pour réunir parrain et filleul dans les plus brefs délais. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas su qu'il était innocent.

Le loup garou culpabilisa. Lui aussi n'avait pas cru à l'innocence de son ami et l'avait condamné comme les autres, l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Quand il avait appris sa libération, il avait voulu se précipiter chez son ami pour lui présenter ses excuses mais le directeur avait eu besoin de lui et il avait accepté de partir à l'étranger pendant de longs mois. Il aurait également pu écrire mais le directeur lui avait interdit tout contact avec l'Angleterre.

Remus ne savait plus quoi penser. Toutes les informations qu'il avait se révélaient fausses ou tout au mieux incorrectes. Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler et Harry, en tant que fils de Maraudeurs, ne tenait pas à le connaître. Or, tout le groupe s'était fait une promesse, que leurs enfants grandissent ensembles avec leurs exploits dans la tête, à la plus grande contrariété de Lily d'ailleurs. Et Sirius ne semblait pas avoir rempli sa part du contrat avec le fils de James.

Mais il ne tenait pas à s'imposer. Il avait conscience qu'il revenait comme une fleur après avoir fait silence radio pendant des années, même après sa libération qui remontait quand même à presque deux années. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé d'attendre avant de lui parler mais Remus n'avait plus cette patience. Les Maraudeurs lui avaient littéralement sauvé la vie et il ne tenait pas à détruire ce qui restait par inaction. Mais d'un autre côté, Dumbledore avait accepté de l'accueillir à Hogwarts malgré sa malédiction et il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ses excellents conseils. En plus cette année, connaissant ses problèmes pour trouver et garder un emploi fixe, le vieil homme l'avait engagé comme professeur, avec le gîte et le logis, ce qui était une formidable opportunité à saisir. Il était reconnaissant au professeur d'avoir cru en lui et de lui faire confiance. Mais Sirius aussi lui avait fait confiance et il l'avait trahi de la pire des manières en ne le croyant pas quand il criait son innocence à la face du monde.

L'homme était indécis. Chaque homme lui avait apporté beaucoup et il ne savait pas quoi penser ni quoi faire. Il ne voulait être une charge pour aucun des deux mais il fallait reconnaître que Sirius lui manquait particulièrement et qu'il voulait absolument connaître le fils de James.

Remus se décida. Il quitta ses vieilles frusques pour prendre une douche et se préparer convenablement. Puis il se rendit dans l'ancien appartement qu'il avait occupé avec Sirius peu après leur sortie d'école.

ooooo

Les vacances avaient peut-être fait du bien à tous les enfants mais très vite, Harry ressentit la présence des Dementors aux abords du domaine. Heureusement, il en avait profité pour s'entraîner encore plus durement et les progrès avaient été spectaculaires. D'après Sirius, s'il continuait sur cette voie, avant la fin de l'année il allait produire un Patronus corporel.

-Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? fit Daphnée

-Non, on t'écoute, fit Blaise.

-Lestranges a été vu à Hogmeade, déclara Daphnée en consultant le Daily Prophet. Hier pour être exact. Les Aurors se sont rendus sur place mais ils n'ont trouvé personne.

-Ça se saurait si les Aurors arrivaient à temps pour être efficaces, renifla Théo.

-Il est dangereusement proche de l'école, constata Neville.

-Trop, même, ajouta Draco. Est-ce qu'ils parlent des mesures qu'a prises l'école ? Parce que je te rappelle que la prochaine sortie au village arrive.

-Rien, relut Daphnée.

-Il faudrait que nos parents se renseignent quand même pour savoir ce qui se passe, proposa Tracey. Je vais écrire à mon père.

-Bonne idée, félicita Blaise. J'ai un oncle qui travaille au Ministère. Je vais lui demander aussi.

-Je vais voir les préfets, proposa Neville. J'espère que des mesures ont quand même été prises.

-Sinon, on va s'organiser avec les années supérieures, décida Théo. Si nous devons attendre le directeur pour être efficacement protégés, les Slytherin encore plus, alors on peut attendre longtemps.

-Tu sais parfaitement que Flint pense, renifla Tracey.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Draco

-Que Lestranges ne s'attaquerait pas aux Slytherin, ricana Daphnée.

-Il oublie juste que Rodolphus a tué autant de Sang Pur que les autres, quand bien même c'est mon oncle par alliance, rétorqua sombrement Draco. Personnellement, je ne ferais pas confiance à une personne qui cautionne les actes de ma tante Bellatrix, même si c'est pour restaurer la grandeur des Sang Pur.

Tous frissonnèrent. L'absence de pitié de Bellatrix Lestranges était entrée dans les annales et on se servait beaucoup de la Sorcière dans les familles Sang Pur pour faire peur aux enfants. Quant à Draco, comme Lucius était aux premières loges pour assister à ses massacres, il ne s'était pas gêné pour entacher l'image soi-disant parfaite des trois membres de la famille Lestranges, dont celle de la plus fidèle des lieutenants de Voldemort.

-Draco, Neville, fit Blaise. Il va falloir que vous vous méfiiez vraiment de Flint.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Parce qu'il veut vraiment que vous lui obéissiez, peu importe que vous ne soyez pas à Slytherin, répondit Théo. Il sait que s'il vous maîtrise maintenant, il se fera obéir de toute notre génération. Les Malfoy ont toujours eu une place importante chez les Slytherin et encore plus dans notre société une fois sortis de l'école.

-Il veut assurer son avenir, comprit Draco. Pas de chance, je ne vais pas laisser ma place aussi facilement. S'il veut l'avoir, il va falloir qu'il se batte. Sur mon terrain.

Tous les élèves sourirent. Rares étaient les Malfoy stupides et Draco, en étant à Ravenclaw, faisait figure de génie, contrairement à Flint qui n'avait que ses poings pour se faire respecter, ce qui lui avait plutôt réussi jusqu'ici. Même s'il était plus âgé que l'héritier Malfoy, ses chances de réussite restaient objectivement minces.

Quand il fut l'heure de regagner leurs salles communes, Neville et Draco se levèrent pour saluer tout le monde. Mais Daphnée attrapa le bras de Draco pour le rapprocher d'elle.

-Daphnée ? demanda Draco à voix basse

-Organise une rencontre avec Potter, ordonna Daphnée. Je veux savoir à quoi il ressemble.

-Tes parents ou toi ? se méfia Draco

-Moi, répondit honnêtement Daphnée. Théo a fait le choix de ne pas suivre le mouvement tout comme Blaise. Il est temps qu'on se fasse notre propre opinion.

-Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Draco

-Plus tard, chuchota Daphnée. Passez une bonne nuit.

Et elle le repoussa doucement. Assez perturbé, Draco quitta donc la salle commune des Slytherin. Il se demanda s'il devait révéler ce qui venait de se passer aux autres mais comprit qu'il lui faudrait plus d'éléments pour que ça puisse leur servir.

ooooo

Peter se demandait où son plan avait échoué.

Petit à petit, Rodolphus avait repris des forces et était devenu de plus en plus cohérent. Mais il semblait qu'il avait perdu le peu de neurones qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il était devenu un parfait demeuré mais qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

Peu après la nouvelle année, Peter l'avait envoyé à Hogmeade. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été suffisamment précis dans ses consignes et il avait dû aller chercher lui-même l'évadé quand il avait vu l'agitation qui prévenait l'arrivée des Aurors.

Et là, il était sur sa chaise, regardant dans le vide.

-Répugnant, cracha Peter.

Il se retourna et partit dans ses appartements. Sur une table étaient compilés plusieurs numéros anciens du Daily Prophet. Il avait été étonné de ne voir aucun élément sur Harry Potter. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il avait su que Sirius avait fait jouer son titre pour intenter des procès à tout va au nom de son filleul et grâce à cela, tous les journaux Sorciers et écrivains amateurs qui s'étaient fait de l'argent sur le dos d'Harry Potter y repensaient à plusieurs fois avant d'oser utiliser ce nom, leur portefeuille s'en souvenant parfaitement. Il avait bien été tenté de se rendre à l'école pour espionner le jeune garçon mais Rodolphus lui prenait tout son temps.

En parlant de l'homme … Peter se demandait s'il avait bien fait de le prendre pour son plan. En se basant sur la rapidité à laquelle Sirius Black s'était visiblement rétabli, il avait espéré qu'il en serait de même pour Rodolphus. Mais il était évident que Sirius avait bénéficié d'une aide extérieure, que son cousin par alliance ne pourrait pas avoir. Il n'était pas inutile mais il fallait très soigneusement l'encadrer. C'était un coup de chance quand il l'avait mené jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffindor et il était tout à côté quand il avait lacéré le tableau. Mais la sortie à Hogmeade s'était beaucoup moins bien passée. Il avait ordonné au fugitif de se rendre dans une boutique pour prendre de quoi manger et d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il n'avait pas assez d'argent. Il s'était mis en colère et la vendeuse avait eu le temps de découvrir son visage et de donner l'alerte. Etant dans une rue voisine, ça avait été la cavalcade des passants qui s'enfuyaient qui l'avait alerté. Il avait juste eu le temps de s'emparer de Rodolphus et de disparaître avant que les Aurors n'arrivent.

Il allait falloir qu'ils disparaissent quelques temps. Sa vengeance pouvait attendre que tout le monde se calme et pense qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Et il devait trouver une solution pour son colis qui devenait de plus en plus encombrant.

ooooo

Dumbledore était furieux.

Il avait été surpris de ne pas voir arriver au bal du Ministère Molly, Ginny et Ron. Pourtant, il avait forcé la main de la réceptionniste pour qu'elle accepte la réponse hors norme des Weasley. Mais après s'être rendu au Burrow, la matrone lui avait déclaré qu'Arthur avait appris leur petite magouille et qu'il avait usé de ses droits de chef de famille pour lui interdire d'y aller. Le vieil homme se doutait de ce qui s'était passé. L'un des fils Weasley avait dû entendre Ron parler de sa participation au bal et aurait demandé confirmation à leur père. En ce moment, il se posait de plus en plus de question sur le fait d'intégrer le dernier fils Weasley dans ses plans. Sa personnalité avait rebuté Harry Potter et ce n'était pas pour l'arranger. Il allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens dans le plus grand des secrets.

Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

-Entrez, dit Albus.

Il cacha sa surprise en voyant Remus Lupin passer la porte.

-Bonjour, mon garçon, sourit Albus. Auriez-vous un problème avec vos élèves ?

-Non, non, rougit Remus. J'aimerai simplement votre avis.

-Je vous écoute, fit Albus.

-J'essaie de comprendre ce que me reproche Sirius, soupira Remus. Vous m'aviez pourtant certifié qu'il serait heureux de me voir ici en train de veiller sur Harry mais il n'est même pas venu me voir ni même écrit. Et sur le quai de la gare, c'était comme si j'étais un étranger pour lui.

Dumbledore soupira intérieurement. Il avait dû déployer des trésors de persuasion et des tonnes de mensonges et de demi-vérités pour convaincre le loup garou de venir enseigner. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas compter sur la coopération involontaire de Sirius Black pour que tout aille dans son sens.

-Il s'agit sûrement d'un malentendu, sourit hypocritement Albus. Vous devriez en discuter calmement.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, sourit pauvrement Remus. Je vais vous laisser alors. Bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, fit Albus.

Une fois que l'homme eut passé la porte, le masque tomba. Il commençait à en avoir marre que ses plans pour obtenir Harry Potter tombent toujours à l'eau.

ooooo

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? fit une voix

Remus sursauta. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, il s'était rendu plusieurs fois à la dernière adresse qu'il connaissait de Sirius, un appartement londonien qu'il s'était acheté après Hogwarts avec l'héritage d'un oncle mais il n'avait jamais osé entrer, sauf ce jour-là. Mais alors que les protections semblaient l'avoir reconnu et l'avaient laissées passer, il avait découvert un lieu vide de vie, totalement à l'abandon. En fait, il n'avait pas changé depuis ce soir d'Halloween où tout avait basculé. Lentement, il s'était réapproprié l'espace, voyant les souvenirs remonter en posant le regard sur tel ou tel objet. Et petit à petit, la culpabilité montait de plus en plus. Il était là depuis plusieurs heures quand la voix l'avait interrompu dans ses rêveries.

Il se retourna.

-Sirius ?! fit Remus d'une voix faible

-Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda fermement Sirius

-Je voulais te voir … répondit Remus.

-Le courrier existe encore, railla Sirius. C'est interdit par la loi d'entrer chez les gens sans autorisation.

-Mais j'ai vécu ici ! protesta Remus

-Plus maintenant, corrigea Sirius. Réponds à ma question maintenant.

-Je voulais te parler, fit Remus.

-Pour me dire quoi ? fit Sirius. Me présenter tes excuses pour ne pas m'avoir cru ? Là, tu as presque deux ans de retard.

Le loup garou accusa le coup.

-Je voulais connaître le fils de James, poursuivit Remus.

-J'ai cru comprendre, ironisa Sirius. J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que mon filleul se faisait harceler dans l'enceinte même de son école par un professeur.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Harry pensait qu'il le harcelait ?!

-Tu croyais quoi ? siffla Sirius en suivant le cours de ses pensées. Tu te prétends l'ami de ses parents mais c'est la première fois qu'il te voit. Tu veux le voir seul à seul tout le temps alors qu'il ne le veut pas. Tu lui as clairement dit que son meilleur ami n'était pas le mieux pour lui et qu'il fallait plutôt qu'il s'intéresse à un imbécile visiblement jaloux de lui qui insulte tout le monde et y compris ses plus proches amis. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un problème, là ?

Remus baissa la tête. Vu comme ça, Sirius n'avait pas tort.

-Mais il ne me connait pas … fit Remus.

-Si, il connait Moony des Maraudeurs, réfuta Sirius. Mais l'homme qu'est devenu Remus Lupin, absolument pas, vu qu'il a disparu quand il a eu le plus besoin de lui, c'est-à-dire quand ses parents sont morts et son parrain emprisonné à tort.

Ça faisait mal, se rendit compte Remus. Il se prenait toutes ses fautes en pleine figure et il ne pouvait même pas riposter.

-Personne n'avait son adresse, protesta Remus.

-Si, Dumbledore, cracha presque Sirius. Vu que c'est lui qui s'est chargé de placer Harry dans sa famille Moldue.

-Il me l'aurait dit, assura Remus.

-Tu en es sûr ? pointa Sirius. Même soi-disant pour le protéger ?

Remus se figea. Evidemment, vu comme cela, le directeur aurait très bien pu lui cacher l'information.

-Il voulait peut-être le protéger de moi, tenta Remus.

-Tu n'es dangereux que parce que toi tu le veux, cassa Sirius. Depuis notre scolarité tu sais qu'il y a des personnes qui vivent parfaitement avec la maladie et tu as toujours refusé de les rencontrer. Regarde la vérité en face, tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide, tu veux t'apitoyer sur ton sort !

-Non … ! protesta faiblement Remus

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ici plus tôt ? siffla Sirius

-Le professeur Dumbledore me l'avait déconseillé, avoua Remus.

-Et c'est lui aussi qui te dit quand tu dois aller aux toilettes ? railla Sirius

-Non ! s'écria Remus. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me dise ça.

-Vu comment il dirige ta vie, j'en viens à douter, rétorqua Sirius.

L'Animagus jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui.

-Regarde bien cette baraque, fit Sirius, parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu la reverras. Dès que tu seras parti, tu ne pourras plus revenir. Du moins tant que tu n'as pas retrouvé ta cervelle et que tu laisseras d'autres réfléchir à ta place. Mes dix années à Azkaban m'ont permis de faire le point sur ma vie et de regarder de manière objective tout ce que j'ai fait. Il serait temps que tu fasses la même chose. Parce que ce n'est pas en te définissant uniquement par ta maladie que tu sauras qui tu es vraiment. Maintenant, pars.

Défait, Remus ne put qu'obéir, les dernières paroles de Sirius tournant dans sa tête. Ce dernier s'empressa d'exclure le loup garou du Fidelitas avant de regagner le manoir Black.


	39. Chapter 39

_**L'attrait du pouvoir**_

-Bonjour Harry, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna vivement avant de froncer des sourcils. Tout comme son frère, Ginny Weasley ne l'avait plus approché depuis le lendemain d'Halloween.

-Weasley, fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, fit Ginny.

-A quel sujet ? se méfia Harry

-Pour ce qu'on a dit à Halloween, répondit Ginny. Ce n'était pas bien et j'ai eu tort de le dire.

Harry s'étonna. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'école, la rousse agissait comme une écervelée à la poursuite du titre de lady Potter. Et subitement, elle avait du plomb dans la cervelle ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?

-J'entends tes excuses, déclara finalement Harry. Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de les accepter et encore moins de te pardonner. Ton frère et toi avez tout simplement nié la mort de mes parents pour des futilités et ça fait mal.

-Je comprends, soupira Ginny. Je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne journée.

Harry regarda la petite rousse s'en aller, encore intrigué. Il était tenté de demander aux jumeaux ce qui arrivait à leur sœur mais n'avait pas envie de créer une nouvelle catastrophe dans la famille Weasley. Il décida donc de ne rien dire.

Il se rendit dans le parc où l'attendait ses amis.

-Pas de soucis ? demanda Draco

-Pas vraiment, haussa des épaules Harry en prenant place.

Le quatuor avait eu l'idée de profiter du beau temps pour faire leurs devoirs à l'extérieur.

-Tu sais, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé avec Severus et Sirius, accusa Draco, un poil boudeur.

Harry soupira. La visite au Département des Mystères remontait maintenant à plusieurs semaines auparavant et le brun ne leur avait toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient fait quelques insinuations et quelques appels du pied discrets pour savoir mais les jours suivants les révélations, le brun était bien trop choqué pour parler et seul le retour en cours l'avait vraiment réveillé.

-Pas ici, trancha Harry. Nous ne sommes pas en lieu sûr.

Les trois autres comprirent que ce qu'il avait vu et entendu était trop important pour être révélé n'importe où. Et même si l'école était un refuge pour beaucoup d'enfants, il restait le fief d'Albus Dumbledore qui leur avait prouvé de nombreuses fois qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à leur bien-être.

-Est-ce que tu as vu Lupin ? demanda Draco, pour changer de sujet

-A part pour les cours, non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose parce qu'il ne me regarde plus de travers, expliqua Draco.

-Je l'ai vu aussi, confirma Hermione. Par contre, on a l'impression qu'il est triste quand il te regarde.

-Triste ?! sursauta Neville

-C'est l'impression qu'il me donne, fit Hermione.

-Ça ne te plairait pas d'apprendre à le connaître ? demanda Neville

-Si, soupira Harry. Il reste Moony mais comme papa me l'a dit, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant douze ans et il réapparaît comme une fleur comme professeur, alors que nous savons tous qu'avec le gouvernement actuel, il n'aurait jamais eu les formations pour devenir professeur.

-Il pense qu'on a fait entrer illégalement Lupin comme prof ? s'étonna Draco

-Papa sait comment fonctionne le recrutement des professeurs, confirma Harry. Et même si on s'est porté garant pour lui à cause de son passé, toutes ses expériences professionnelles ont été passées en revue. Et sans sa maîtrise, jamais il n'aurait pu enseigner.

-Tu veux dire que Lupin n'a pas tout ça ? comprit Hermione

-Ou qu'on a créé des faux pour lui, fit Harry. D'après Sirius, ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre et il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'argent. Les études Sorcières coûtent très cher et les bourses n'existent tout simplement pas dans ce monde. Papa connait quelqu'un qui connait du monde dans l'un des seuls endroits qui accepte d'enseigner à des personnes comme Lupin et il est formel, il n'a jamais suivi les cours là-bas, ni dans autre part.

-Et s'il est sans argent, il n'aurait pas pu aller loin, continua Draco en suivant la ligne de pensée. Pourtant, il est assez calé dans la matière.

-Sirius nous a dit qu'il était très intelligent, se souvient Hermione. Mais il a l'air bien aveugle en ce moment.

-Il commence à comprendre, pourtant, contra Neville. Regarde, il a arrêté de conseiller à Harry de devenir l'ami de Weasley !

-C'était pas bien difficile, sourit Hermione. Ce type démontre tous les jours à tout le monde qu'il est un imbécile fini et encore, c'est le terme le plus poli que j'ai trouvé.

-Si on pouvait ne pas parler de lui, grogna Harry. Ça me donne des boutons.

-Très bien, fit Hermione. Mes parents viennent de m'envoyer une lettre. Ils voudraient vous proposer de venir passer une partie des vacances d'été à la maison. Papa précise aussi qu'on ne passera plus dans les alentours de la maison de correction.

-C'est gentil, sourit pauvrement Harry. Mais il va bien falloir que j'affronte Dudley un jour ou l'autre.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas pressé, rappela Neville. Moi je suis d'accord.

-Moi aussi, sourit Harry.

-Hors de question que vous y alliez sans moi ! s'écria Draco

-Il ne reste plus qu'à demander la permission aux parents, fit Neville.

-Et faire en sorte que les Weasley n'entendent pas où nous allons, ajouta Draco.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous suivre après que je leur ai craché leurs quatre vérités au visage ? haussa un sourcil Harry

-Tes colères sont vraiment impressionnantes, Harry chou, roucoula Draco, mais ils nous ont prouvé qu'ils ne comprenaient pas quand on leur expliquait quelque chose.

-Alors croisons les doigts, capitula Harry.

-Je vais leur dire que vous demandez la permission d'abord, sourit Hermione. Après, je pense qu'on va aller chez ma grand-mère du côté de maman. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé.

-Papa va sûrement vouloir y faire un tour, pronostiqua Harry.

-Et maman nous accompagner, assura Draco.

-Nous verrons, trancha Neville.

Le quatuor continua ses devoirs.

ooooo

-Bonjour à tous, sourit Remus.

La classe de troisième année de Ravenclaw était un délice pour le loup garou. Toujours avide d'apprendre, il y avait de véritables discussions avec les élèves. En plus, d'après ses souvenirs, les Bronze et Noir ne juraient que par les livres mais cette classe lui avait clairement démontré le contraire. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Harry Potter était dans cette classe.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire le cours sur les Epouvantards, annonça Remus. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des créatures qui nous montrent nos plus grandes peurs, répondit Justin après avoir levé la main.

-Correct, dix points pour Ravenclaw, sourit Remus. Savez-vous où ils vivent ?

-Dans les recoins sombres, particulièrement dans les vieux meubles oubliés ou les salles inutilisées, répondit Padma.

-Encore correct, dix points pour Ravenclaw, félicita Remus. Vous connaissez tous Argus Rusard, notre concierge. Il en fait la chasse assidue, sur ordre du directeur, pour ne pas perturber les élèves. Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai vu tenter d'en chasser et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le garder.

A ce moment-là, l'armoire derrière le professeur commença à trembler.

-Oui, il est ici, confirma Remus quand le regard des élèves s'agrandit. Nous allons apprendre à les combattre. Qui peut me dire comment ?

-La formule _Ridikkulus_, répondit Neville. Tout en pensant à quelque chose de drôle.

-Excellent, quinze points pour Ravenclaw, applaudit Remus. En effet, la formule est exacte. Il faut transformer sa plus grande peur en quelque chose de drôle avant de lancer le sort. Entraînons-nous d'abord à la prononciation.

Quand tous articulèrent correctement la formule, Remus le enjoignit à se mettre en file indienne pour combattre la créature chacune à son tour.

-Tout va bien pour toi ? chuchota Draco à Harry

Et pour cause. Quand le professeur avait annoncé le sujet du cours, Harry avait perdu quelques couleurs. Son passé n'était pas pour aider dans ces cas-là.

-Ça peut aller, soupira Harry sur le même ton. Je suis en train de renforcer mes boucliers.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco plus bas. Je croyais que ta plus grande peur était la peur elle-même, donc les Dementors.

Pendant leurs vacances, comme les arts de l'esprit avaient vraiment été accentués, Vladimir avait eu l'idée de faire connaître à tous leurs plus grandes peurs. La plus grande crainte des adultes avait été que celle d'Harry révèle le traitement innommable qu'il avait eu aux mains des Dursley mais quand l'image du Dementor était sortie de l'artefact, tous avaient soupiré de soulagement. La vérité n'aurait pas été sue trop tôt.

-C'est toujours valable, acquiesça Harry. Mais je ressens toujours l'aura des Dementors et chaque jour, je dois relever mes boucliers. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Draco hocha de la tête. Harry détestait qu'on mette en avant son passé et s'il avait pu, il n'en aurait parlé à personne, pas même son père. Mais il était conscient qu'il lui faudrait se confier pour ne pas vivre avec ce poids toute sa vie. Mais quand il le déciderait et où il le voudrait.

-Tu veux que je … proposa Draco.

-Non merci, coupa Harry. J'affronterai cette créature. Parce que si je ne le fais pas, ça paraîtra suspect.

-Ok, fit simplement Draco.

Mais le blond se plaça quand même devant le brun, qui ne put que sourire.

Un à un, tous les élèves passèrent devant l'armoire que le professeur ouvrait à chaque passage. Quelques-uns réussirent à ridiculiser leurs plus grandes peurs avant de les renvoyer dans l'armoire, d'autres eurent plus de difficultés. Hermione surprit tout le monde en révélant que sa plus grande peur était de décevoir ses parents, alors que tous s'attendait à ce que ce soit des professeurs à la place, sa réputation de Miss Je Sais Tout qui la suivait depuis la première année ayant fait le reste. Neville sembla avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant sa grand-mère sortir de l'armoire mais il la renvoya dans l'armoire avec le moins d'humiliation possible. Draco fit flipper l'assistance en faisant apparaître Bellatrix Lestranges et il n'hésita pas à lui donner un grand coup de pied au derrière pour la faire rentrer dans sa cellule. Quand ce fut le tour d'Harry, ce dernier fut doucement poussé sur le côté par Remus qui prit sa place. Au lieu de prendre la forme d'un Dementor, donc, la créature se transforma en une sphère argentée que le professeur fit éclater comme une bulle de savon. Le quatuor comprit aisément que la lune était la plus grande peur de Remus Lupin, en liaison directe avec sa malédiction.

La cloche sonna à ce moment-là et les élèves quittèrent rapidement la salle en parlant avec animation. Harry demanda à ses amis de l'attendre dehors puis il se rapprocha du professeur.

-Professeur Lupin ? interpella Harry

-Tu as une question, peut-être ? sourit Remus

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé passer devant l'Epouvantard, tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry

-J'ai estimé qu'il ne serait pas de bon goût de voir Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom apparaître en plein milieu de la salle, sourit Remus.

-Alors que je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ? pointa Harry

Remus resta interdit. Il était vrai qu'Harry n'avait qu'une quinzaine de mois quand Voldemort avait tué ses parents.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir affronter mes peurs, comme les autres, accusa Harry.

-Je ne voulais pas créer une émeute, se justifia Remus.

-Alors qu'ils sont comme moi, ils ne savent même pas à quoi il ressemble ? fit Harry. Et puis, qui vous dit que c'est lui ma plus grande peur ?

Remus devait en convenir, personne ne pouvait savoir quelle était sa plus grande peur avant d'être passé devant la créature.

-Si tu veux, tu peux passer maintenant, proposa Remus.

-Non merci, refusa Harry. Je ne veux pas d'un traitement de faveur.

Et il tourna des talons pour quitter la salle. Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur était toujours figé.

ooooo

Severus tenait entre les mains une lettre qui l'avait laissé perplexe. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour prévenir Minerva qu'il allait quitter l'école, se rendre d'abord dans sa petite maison que tout le monde pensait être sa résidence principale, faire une escale au manoir Prince pour enfin atterrir chez Vladimir Romanov.

-Je vois que la curiosité vous a piqué, sourit Vladimir.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, railla Severus. Puis-je avoir plus de détails ?

-Installons-nous d'abord, proposa Vladimir.

Une fois les deux hommes assis, le Vampire commença.

-Vous vous souvenez d'Elias, fit Vladimir.

-Votre ami Elfe ? s'étonna Severus. Un individu guère causant.

-Pour cause, il a la dent dure contre les Sorciers, expliqua Vladimir. Il a été très réticent à aider Harry mais quand il a compris qu'il était un Horcruxe, qui plus est encore vivant, son esprit scientifique en a été titillé. Et quand il a rencontré votre fils, il a déploré sa vie et le fait que les Sorciers et les Moldus ne soient pas aussi ouverts d'esprit que lui.

-Sa vie ? sursauta Severus

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parlé du passé d'Harry avec l'Elfe.

-Il y a bien des manières de voir que ce jeune homme a souffert, sourit Vladimir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne dira rien. Vous l'avez juste conforté dans l'idée que les Humains sont capables du pire. Il attend encore le meilleur.

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Enfin bref, fit Vladimir. Elias s'est penché sur le problème des Horcruxes et je lui ai demandé s'il était possible de fabriquer une sorte de détecteur.

-Vraiment ? fit Severus. Et donc ?

-C'est quelque chose d'inédit, avoua Vladimir. Mais Elias était obligé de concéder que si un autre Sorcier devait se tourner vers ce pan très secret de la magie, alors ce prototype pourrait servir pour les générations à venir.

-Il l'a créé ?! fit Severus

-Oui, répondit Vladimir. Cela a demandé une grosse quantité de magie et d'après ses conclusions, ça devrait marcher.

-Vous avez un Horcruxe, fit Severus en faisant référence au journal. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir testé dessus ?

-Nous l'avons fait, assura Vladimir. Mais pour Elias, les résultats ne sont pas probants. Bien que pour moi ils soient inespérés.

-Je comprends, fit Severus. Comment c'est ?

-Venez, invita Vladimir.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans le sous-sol. Severus reconnut la porte derrière laquelle il avait déposé le journal maléfique au loin. Ils passèrent dans une autre salle où se trouvait sur un présentoir une pyramide de verre. Emerveillé, Severus s'approcha mais se tint à bonne distance. Il nota les fines gravures d'or et d'argent et on devinait que l'objet était creux en voyant les volutes de couleur évoluer paresseusement dans le liquide translucide.

-Sorts et potions ? demanda confirmation Severus

-D'après ce que je sais, confirma Vladimir. Elias ne s'est pas étendu là-dessus. Mais il m'a certifié que ça marchait. Prenez-la, je vous en prie.

Severus se rapprocha donc mais tous les deux virent que l'objet tremblait de plus en plus violemment.

-C'était donc ça, marmonna Vladimir.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? se figea Severus

-Elias m'avait dit qu'il y avait quelques réglages à faire, répondit Vladimir. Il m'avait dit que pour plus de sûreté, il allait calibrer l'artefact sur la magie de Voldemort mais qu'il ne savait pas quels effets ça aurait. Je présume que cet objet détecte toute la magie de Voldemort, y compris dans sa marque d'esclavage. Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et recula prestement. Il emboîta le pas au Vampire qui le reconduisit dans le salon précédemment quitté.

-Je vais contacter Elias, annonça Vladimir. Il va sans dire que si vous veniez à utiliser ou même à être dans les parages de l'artefact, il se concentra exclusivement sur vous et non sur l'Horcruxe à chercher.

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, railla Severus.

-Je vous recontacterai quand j'aurais d'autres nouvelles à ce sujet, sourit Vladimir. Sinon, quelles nouvelles de la petite famille ? Les enfants m'écrivent assez régulièrement mais je ne sais pas si tout va bien pour vous.

-Il n'y a aucun mouvement de Dumbledore à notre connaissance, avoua Severus. Mis à part qu'il a sorti de son chapeau l'une des seules personnes qui peut faire flancher Sirius.

-Ce fameux Remus Lupin, fit Vladimir. Loup garou de son état. Que savez-vous de lui ?

-A part qu'il m'a pourri ma scolarité avec Sirius et James Potter ? ricana Severus. Pas grand-chose. Il a disparu du monde Sorcier peu après l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Je retrouve sa trace de temps à autre dans le monde Moldu avec quelques petits boulots mais il a complètement disparu peu avant la libération de Sirius. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai des contacts avec différentes universités qui acceptent les loups garous dans leurs cursus et ils sont formels, il n'a jamais suivi de formation, même en cours du soir. Ce qui remet en question sa place dans l'équipe enseignante.

-Quelqu'un s'est insurgé de cette nomination ? questionna Vladimir

-Minerva avait été sincèrement étonnée et en tant que directrice adjointe, elle a posé quelques questions, répondit Severus. Mais Dumbledore a tout bloqué et s'est porté garant pour lui. Chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'une seule autre fois.

-Pour vous ? sourit Vladimir

-Détrompez-vous, réfuta Severus. Ma place au sein d'Hogwarts a été une décision de justice prise lors de mon procès à la chute de Voldemort. J'ai été condamné à enseigner les Potions pendant quinze ans. Mais même là, on a attentivement étudié mes qualifications avant de me donner le poste. Non, il s'est porté garant pour Sybille Trelawney.

-Le professeur de Divination ? s'étonna Vladimir. Après tout, c'est logique, vu qu'elle a livré la prophétie qui a condamné les Potter. A-t-elle au moins le don ?

-Rien n'est moins sûr, fit Severus. J'ai contacté Xénia Lovegood pour savoir et elle est en train de mener son enquête.

-Une bonne chose à savoir, hocha de la tête Vladimir. Et pour cette véritable prophétie ?

Le Vampire avait été mis au courant en même temps que les Malfoy et Augusta Longbottom de ce qui s'était passé au Département des Mystères. Cela les avait choqués au plus haut point mais guère étonnés de la part de Dumbledore.

-D'après Mrs Lovegood, déclara Severus, on peut faire confiance à Ore. Si elle assure que c'est la vraie, alors on peut la croire.

-Et que voulait-elle dire par « verdict final » ? interrogea Vladimir, sincèrement intrigué

-Cela ferait référence à une très vieille prophétie, répondit Severus. D'après Ore, les mots se sont perdus mais en gros, un jour la Magie prendra forme et décidera si Elle reprendra son don ou pas.

-Je demanderai à Elias s'il n'en a pas entendu parler, réfléchit Vladimir. Les Elfes sont bien plus proches de la Magie que les Sorciers. Il se pourrait qu'ils sachent de quoi il en retourne.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai un message d'Ore pour vous, annonça Severus. Elle a dit que les mages noirs existaient toujours.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Vladimir. Cela changerait beaucoup de choses, en effet. Dont celui que Dumbledore aurait beaucoup à s'inquiéter.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Severus

-Vous permettez que je goutte votre sang ? demanda Vladimir. Nous allons vérifier cela.

Severus fit apparaître une petite dague et comme son fils l'été dernier, il fit perler une goutte de sang qu'il donna au Vampire qui s'empressa de savourer.

-En effet, fit Vladimir. Les mages noirs existent encore. Je ne pensais pas que la famille Prince aurait gardé ce précieux héritage. Il faudrait que je fasse le test avec lord Malfoy et lady Longbottom. Ça pourrait nous réserver des surprises.

-Comment ça ? fit Severus

-Les mages noirs ont disparu il y a quelques siècles, quand des mages se réclamant noirs ont commencé à semer la terreur, raconta Vladimir. Couplé avec les propagandes de diabolisation de personnes bien intentionnées, les mages noirs se sont retirés de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir transmettre leur savoir, les futurs apprentis refusant d'être assimilés aux monstres qui sillonnaient les campagnes magiques. Que savez-vous d'eux ?

-Pas grand-chose, avoua Severus. Mis à part qu'ils peuvent utiliser la magie dite noire sans se faire corrompre par elle.

-Remettons les choses dans le contexte, fit Vladimir. _Vous_ pouvez utiliser les arts occultes sans vous faire corrompre par eux.

-Moi ? bondit Severus

-Qui d'autre ? rit Vladimir. Cette Ore avait totalement raison. Voldemort avait mis le doigt sur cette capacité et n'avait pas dû vouloir vous lâcher de sitôt.

-Je ne comprends pas, capitula Severus.

-Vous êtes maître de Potions, n'est-ce pas ? fit Vladimir. Ceux qui vous ont donné votre maîtrise ont dû vous dire que vos potions, en plus d'être d'excellentes qualités, étaient particulièrement puissantes, non ?

-C'est vrai, concéda Severus.

-Et Voldemort a dû vous demander de préparer beaucoup de potions de guerre, voire même exclusivement que ça, continua Vladimir.

-Oui, confirma Severus de mauvaise grâce.

-Ce n'est pas un hasard, affirma Vladimir. J'ai pu observer que les potions qu'utilisait Voldemort avaient été connues pour être des potions de guerre, que seules des minorités peuvent utiliser à bon escient. Comment il est tombé dessus est une question que je me pose toujours mais il faut savoir que seul un véritable mage noir peut les fabriquer sans s'y perdre totalement.

Severus réfléchit. Il était vrai que fasciné par la magie dite noire, il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré d'utiliser ses facettes les plus sordides. Cela était d'autant plus vrai pour les potions qu'il fabriquait sans arrière-pensée, s'attachant uniquement à la confection et non à son utilisation possible.

-Alors je serais un mage noir, déclara Severus.

-Ceux qui se perdent sont rapidement malades, que ce soit de manière physique ou psychique, révéla Vladimir. Que vous soyez arrivé à cet âge avec toutes vos facultés en est une preuve flagrante.

-Mais vous disiez qu'ils avaient disparu, pointa Severus.

-Qu'ils ont arrêté d'enseigner leur savoir, corrigea Vladimir. Je vais vous présenter à l'un de mes cousins. Il a un calice qui est maître de magie noire. Il pourra beaucoup vous apprendre.

-Un calice ? releva Severus. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende.

-Les calices sont vraiment très importants pour nous, expliqua Vladimir. Les Sorciers nous ont largement prouvé qu'ils ne respectaient rien donc s'ils apprenaient leur existence, ils les traqueraient et les tueraient juste pour prouver qu'ils peuvent le faire. Et plonger le monde dans un bain de sang n'est vraiment pas dans notre intérêt.

Severus frissonna. Avoir à faire à des Vampires en colère n'était pas une chose à laquelle il aimerait assister.

-Shin est très aimable et surtout avide de transmettre son savoir, continua Vladimir. Et d'après ce que je vois, il sera heureux de vous avoir comme apprenti.

-Même malgré mon âge ? fit Severus

-On continue toujours d'apprendre, sourit Vladimir. Même moi, je suis surpris par notre monde chaque jour.

Severus capitula.

-Avec Dumbledore qui rôde … fit Severus.

-Il est vrai que cet hurluberlu n'est pas commode, commenta Vladimir. Mais je pense que nous saurons nous accommoder.

-Comment ? demanda Severus

-J'ai quelques tours dans mon sac, déclara Vladimir. Laissez-moi faire et nous en rediscuterons plus tard.

Le Vampire avisa l'heure.

-Si je calcule bien et si je regarde le calendrier, vous devriez être à Hogwarts normalement, nota Vladimir. Je vous ai que trop retenu. Nous ne voudrions pas que Dumbledore se doute de quoi que ce soit.

-C'est vraiment énervant que vous ayez toujours raison, pesta Severus en se levant.

-Roulez votre bosse autant d'années que moi et nous verrons, rétorqua Vladimir en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir l'évolution du monde, répondit sincèrement Severus.

-Pourtant, ça a son charme, assura Vladimir.

Le Vampire le raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée internationale où ils se saluèrent et le maître des Potions regagna son antre.

ooooo

Lucius vaquait à ses occupations dans son bureau.

Il était très embêté. Devant lui se trouvaient plusieurs lettres qu'il avait réussi à cacher de Narcissa car il était certain que si elle les trouvait, elle entrerait dans une colère noire. Elle ne déméritait pas son appartenance à la famille Black dans ces cas-là !

En effet, plusieurs familles Sang Pur avaient émis leur volonté d'unir leur nom à celui des Malfoy. La tradition voulait qu'il choisisse la fiancée de son fils quand celui-ci serait apte à reprendre le flambeau et Draco en serait bientôt tout à fait capable. Mais les propositions qui lui arrivaient ces dernières années n'étaient franchement pas pour lui plaire.

Tout d'abord, il y avait la famille Parkinson. Famille de Sorciers très ancienne, elle n'avait jamais caché son ambition d'entrer chez les Sang Pur. Depuis quelques générations, les héritiers des familles respectives n'avaient jamais été compatibles pour un mariage. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où Pansy et Draco avaient le même âge. Les Parkinson avaient sans doute donné l'ordre à leur fille de séduire à tout prix son fils dès la première année pour s'assurer d'obtenir le titre très convoité de lady Malfoy. Or, mis à part que les seules personnes du sexe féminin que Draco voyait étaient Narcissa, sa mère, Augusta, la grand-mère de Neville, Octavia, la gouvernante de Severus et Hermione, sa meilleure amie, la jeune Pansy Parkinson n'avait rien pour elle. Elle avait hérité du visage ingrat de ses deux parents et était plus dans le domaine du harcèlement que de la séduction. La seule chose qui pourrait la sauver serait qu'elle fasse comme sa grand-mère paternelle, c'est-à-dire que lors de sa maturité magique, elle change du tout au tout physiquement. Mais ayant un niveau magique assez faible, ce n'était pas gagné.

Ensuite, la famille Greengrass. Si Harry Potter n'était pas rentré dans sa vie, il le savait, il aurait très sérieusement considérée la question. Sympathisante de Voldemort sans pour autant prendre la Marque, leur soutien discret, à défaut de leur participation active à sa cause, était très appréciée. Alors que les convictions du père étaient clairement visibles, celles de la mère restaient vagues ce qui brouillait les cartes quant aux idées qu'on avait imposé à Daphnée et Astoria, les deux héritières. Mais le petit brun était passé par là et le patriarche blond n'avait pas envie de faire épouser à son fils une garce Sang Pur qui lui pourrirait la vie. Encore moins qui serait une fervente adepte d'une idéologie pervertie concernant les Sang Pur.

Restait la famille Davies. Très discrète ancienne famille Sorcière sur le point d'être intronisée Sang Pur, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un mariage avantageux pour entrer dans l'élite. Si Tracey, le deuxième enfant de la famille, n'avait pas fait grand-chose à Draco, ce dernier n'en était pas proche pour autant. La famille avait réussi à garder une neutralité honorable, garantie par la faiblesse de l'héritier, atteint par une maladie grave durant les premières années de sa vie qui n'avait pu être soignée que plusieurs années après la chute du Lord. Malgré cela, jamais elle ne s'était prononcée sur cette idéologie et c'était ce qui inquiétait Lucius.

Et ces trois familles n'étaient que celles dont les héritières côtoyaient plus ou moins son fils. Il ne comptait plus les demandes de rencontre qui émanaient de toute l'Europe, la famille Malfoy restant prestigieuse malgré son association avec Voldemort. La seule consolation du blond restait que Sirius devait en avoir le triple, vu qu'il avait la garde de l'héritier Potter qui était également son propre héritier en plus d'être le Survivant.

Soupirant lourdement, il décida de reporter la décision à plus tard en espérant que son fils trouve sa moitié comme il l'avait fait avec Narcissa.

ooooo

-La Cabane Hurlante ? demanda Hermione

-C'est l'une des attractions du village, expliqua Draco alors qu'ils quittaient l'école. La dernière fois, on n'a pas pu y aller mais on doit le faire au moins une fois.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale, cette cabane ? rit Harry

-Il parait que la nuit, il y a des hurlements terrifiants, raconta Draco.

-Tu veux dire les nuits de pleine lune, corrigea Blaise.

-Peu importe, balaya Draco. Les élèves y vont pour se faire peur. Il parait que les plus grands qui savent sortir de l'école s'y rendent pour leurs soirées privées.

-Mais jamais pour les soirs de pleine lune, intervint Théo.

-C'est vrai, accorda Draco.

Le Gang de Bronze se lança un regard de connivence, un sourire aux lèvres. Eux savaient parfaitement pourquoi la maison était désertée les nuits de pleine lune. Sirius leur avait aimablement expliqué que la Cabane Hurlante avait été construite pour permettre à Remus Lupin de pouvoir se transformer loin des élèves. D'ailleurs, le directeur avait fait une pierre deux coups car en implantant la masure à cet endroit et en y envoyant le loup garou dès qu'il en avait besoin, il s'assurait que le passage secret qui menait à l'école ne soit pas utilisé. De toute façon, le Saule Cogneur qui avait été planté à l'autre bout du passage était un très bon gardien également.

La sortie à Hogmeade avait été maintenue, malgré la menace de Rodolphus Lestranges qui planait. Le quatuor avait décidé de se faire accompagner de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott pour la journée. Tous avaient bien remarqué que les plus anciens de Slytherin voyaient d'un mauvais œil ce rapprochement avec le Survivant et une Née Moldue mais Draco avait rassemblé ses amis la veille pour en parler.

_Flash-Back_

_-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que d'aller au village avec Théo et Blaise ? demanda Neville dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Parce qu'autant nous sommes Sang Pur, on n'a pas réussi à faire accepter Harry et Hermione. _

_-Je sais, soupira Draco. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Blaise et Théo me parlent régulièrement de la lutte de pouvoir qu'il y a chez les Slytherin. Flint est en cinquième année. Il sait que s'il veut dominer toute la génération, il va falloir me battre moi, parce que ma famille a en quelque sorte toujours régné sur cette maison. Les gars sont totalement conscients que je vais me servir d'eux pour une provocation en bonne et due forme. _

_-Ça ne va pas être dangereux ? s'inquiéta Hermione_

_-Rien d'irréparable, assura Draco._

_-Mais nous sommes qu'en troisième année, fronça des sourcils Harry. _

_-Cela ne veut rien dire, déclara Draco. Tout ce que les élèves voient, c'est le nom et celui des Malfoy pèse très lourd, malgré ce que Dumbledore fait. C'est pour ça qu'on ne m'a pas embêté quand on a vu que je traînais avec vous. Mais là, je grandis et on veut que je rentre dans le moule Death Eater. Ce qui ne va jamais arriver. D'où cette mascarade. _

_-Et nous ? On peut t'aider ? demanda Hermione_

_-Pas tout de suite, refusa doucement Draco. Il va falloir que je m'impose seul. On nous connait ensemble mais il va falloir qu'on fasse nos preuves individuellement. _

_-Comment ça ? fit Hermione, perdue_

_-Nous sommes tous les trois les héritiers de grandes familles, expliqua Neville. Nous allons devoir diriger seul notre héritage, pas tous ensembles comme ce qu'on fait en ce moment. Nous arrivons à un âge où on commence à voir ce qu'on vaut. On teste déjà Draco pour savoir s'il va reprendre la relève de son père. On ne va pas tarder à faire de même pour Harry et moi pour voir si on va pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul et sortir de l'ombre des personnes qui nous « protègent ». _

_-Qui ? sursauta Hermione_

_-Ma grand-mère pour moi, répondit Neville. Et tant qu'il ne répandra pas la rumeur inverse, Dumbledore pour Harry. _

_-Mais je ne le savais pas ! s'exclama Hermione_

_Harry soupira. Effectivement, Sirius avait soulevé ce point au début des vacances de fin d'année et Vladimir Romanov avait confirmé que l'idée que Dumbledore était son mentor était encore très vivace outre-Atlantique. En Angleterre, ses non apparitions en avaient fait réfléchir plus d'un mais au-delà, Harry restait la future marionnette du vieil homme. Tôt ou tard, il allait falloir remédier à la situation. _

_-Nous savons que nous allons devoir faire face à toutes les personnes qui nous jugent incapables de prendre la relève sans nous connaître, déclara doucement Harry. Et toi aussi tu devras faire tes preuves. _

_-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Hermione_

_-T'éduquer dans les us et coutumes Sang Pur alors que tu n'es qu'une Née Moldue sera vu comme une provocation et une remise en question du point de vue qu'essaie d'imposer Dumbledore sur les Nés Moldus, expliqua Draco. En plus, toutes les personnes qui sont très proches de nous savent que si nous devons faire notre place dans la société, ça ne sera pas sans toi en tant qu'égale. Ton rôle va être aussi important que le nôtre puisqu'au long terme, tu vas légitimer la place des Nés Moldus dans la société. Nous, on va se charger de faire changer la société en profondeur et ils n'auront pas le choix puisque ce sera nous qui la dirigea quand eux ne seront plus. _

_Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle avait toujours pensé que les cours avec Narcissa, Augusta et maître Yaxley n'avaient pour but que de lui permettre de ne pas se vautrer lors du bal d'intronisation de ses amis. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son rôle serait bien plus politique et elle était contente de ne pas être purement décorative. _

_-Mais pour Théo et Blaise ? redirigea Hermione_

_-Si la confrontation avec Flint est en ma faveur, alors les Slytherin les laisseront en paix, assura Draco. Et je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le cas. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Armés pour un bon après-midi, le groupe fit une rapide descente au magasin de confiserie, surtout pour découvrir les nouveautés, ayant une fois par semaine de leurs familles un colis remplies de douceurs. Ensuite, ils se baladèrent tranquillement, prenant cependant soin de rester dans des endroits à la vue de tous et remplis de monde. Ils croisèrent Severus qu'ils saluèrent poliment ainsi que Minerva qui leur donna quelques conseils avant de reprendre son ronde avant de se retrouver à l'écart du village, devant la fameuse Cabane Hurlante. Théo et Blaise se firent un devoir de leur raconter toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient entendu.

Mais soudain, Harry sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère et se tendit. Le quatuor, qui s'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, se mit en alerte.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà donc … ricana une voix.

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir Marcus Flint ainsi qu'une dizaine d'élèves majoritairement de Slytherin qui bloquait l'unique chemin vers le village. Draco se maudit. Il savait que le fait d'être vu avec Blaise et Théo serait pris comme une provocation mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi rapide.

-Flint, salua Draco. Un problème ?

-Justement, je voulais te parler, répondit Marcus. Tu fais honte au grand Salazar.

-Parce que tu peux lui parler ? railla Draco. Il me semblait que tu ne faisais pas partie de sa descendance, pourtant. Donc il faudrait que tu précises ta pensée. Si tu peux le faire.

Neville pouffa visiblement de rire pour accentuer le peu de crédibilité de Marcus Flint auprès des élèves ainsi que d'une partie des Slytherin.

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec cette Mudblood, cracha Marcus.

-Si même mon père ne m'en empêche pas, ce n'est pas toi qui va y arriver, rétorqua Draco.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il n'est pas au courant, ricana Marcus. C'est pour ça que je me suis permis de le mettre au courant.

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'est pas au courant de tous mes faits et gestes depuis que je suis ici ? railla Draco. Je sais que la moitié de Slytherin, sans compter ceux des autres maisons, pour bien se faire voir de mon père, lui écrit au moins une fois par semaine un compte-rendu de tout ce que je fais. Si ce n'est plus.

Le blond se retint d'ajouter que sa mère adorait littéralement la jeune fille et que son père était sur le point de la considérer comme sa fille mais chacun avait ses batailles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Flint ? demanda avec lassitude Draco

-Un Malfoy ne devrait pas être avec un Potter, argua Marcus. Tu dois rester avec les tiens.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu m'apporteras, puisque je comprends bien que quand tu parles des miens, je dois t'inclure dans le lot ? fit Draco. Entre quelques petites familles sans grande envergure qui ne feront que me baiser les pieds et me prendre mon argent, si ce n'est plus, et la puissante famille Potter qui a prouvé tout au long de son existence qu'il faudrait toujours compter sur elle pour faire le monde, pourquoi choisir ?

Les murmures s'élevèrent derrière Marcus. Effectivement, l'amitié entre Draco et Harry serait beaucoup plus rentable à la famille Malfoy qu'un parquet de familles serviles sans grand poids politique.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas entré à Slytherin, comme toute ta famille avant toi ? siffla Marcus. Tu n'aurais pas autant dévié.

-Ma place n'est pas auprès de personnes bornées, égocentriques et rétrogrades, claqua Draco. Je ne suis pas là pour discuter des décisions du Sorting Hart. Slytherin n'est plus ce qu'elle a été et je suis bien content de ne pas y être.

-Tu tournes le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! tonna Marcus

Le quatuor se tendit. Ils venaient d'avoir la confirmation de ce que leurs parents craignaient le plus, que certaines familles mineures de Sang Pur croyaient encore dur comme fer à l'idéologie malsaine de Voldemort. Là, les enfants allaient devoir marcher sur des œufs.

-Je regarde la vérité en face pour les Sang Pur ! siffla Draco. Le Ministère nous enlève toujours plus de droits et il faut qu'on s'unisse pour le contrer ! Tous les Sang Pur ! Ceux qu'on dit de la lumière comme celles qu'on dit noire !

-Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres … gronda Marcus.

-N'est plus là, coupa Draco. Alors on fait avec les moyens du bord et on se bat comme on peut.

-Tu renies le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! rugit Marcus, visiblement furieux

-Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour protéger la société dans laquelle je veux vivre ! déclara fermement Draco. Et si ça comprend de m'allier avec des familles qui peuvent m'aider, alors je le ferais. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Brailler partout que le Lord pourra tout arranger ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour tourner en ridicule ta famille et lui faire perdre le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait. Et tu réussiras à entraîner les autres Sang Pur avec toi en plus.

Marcus se figea. Draco avait tapé fort avec cet argument. Cela faisait plusieurs années que les Flint étaient de moins en moins considérés dans la société Sorcière et il était vrai que depuis la disparition de Voldemort, il était très mal vu de faire référence à lui mais ses idées étaient toujours bien considérées. Mais que Draco, fils de Lucius Malfoy, insinue qu'il faille le mettre de côté était un parjure pour Marcus.

-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu es contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, susurra Marcus.

-Ce que moi je comprends, rétorqua Draco, c'est que tu veux plonger le monde Sorcier dans le chaos et détruire définitivement ce qu'il comptait réaliser.

Et là, les murmures furent beaucoup plus bruyants. Le blond avait retourné la situation en sa faveur et Marcus ne pouvait plus compter sur son argument phare pour rassembler les foules. Neville nota toutefois que son ami avait bien fait en sorte de ne pas clamer son adhésion à la cause de Voldemort, ce que les autres élèves n'avaient pas remarqué.

-Je compte changer le monde, comme il le voulait, clôtura Draco. Et ce n'est pas en me mettant à dos ceux qui pourraient m'aider que je pourrais y arriver. On regarde déjà les Malfoy d'un autre œil parce que je suis à Ravenclaw. Mon père m'a déjà souligné que comme Théo et Blaise sont souvent vus avec moi, ses partenaires financiers ont plus confiance en leurs parents pour faire des affaires. Tu ne m'apporteras rien et ce n'est pas en restant campés sur des positions qui ont créé une guerre que tu vas changer quoi que ce soit. J'aiderai les Slytherin. Mais à ma façon. Et sans hurler à la face du monde que le Lord avait raison. Même si c'était le cas.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et soudain, Marcus se retrouva seul, face au Gang de Bronze. Les autres élèves s'étaient écartés de chaque côté. Rageur, Marcus tourna les talons et retourna au village sans attendre qui que ce soit. Un élève de 7e année s'avança.

-Tu auras notre décision bientôt, déclara-t-il.

Et le groupe se dispersa.

-Euh … Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? hésita Hermione

-Je n'en suis même pas sûr, avoua Théo. Mais je crois que tu viens de créer l'évènement.

-Je pense que tu as raison, fit Draco. Mais quoi, aucune idée.

-On devrait partir, proposa Neville.

Tout le groupe acquiesça et prit le chemin d'Hogmeade.

ooooo

Augusta prenait le soleil dans son jardin d'hiver.

-Maîtresse Augusta ? pépia un Elfe de maison

-Oui ? répondit Augusta

-Madame Malone est arrivée, annonça l'Elfe de maison.

-Conduis-la ici, demanda Augusta.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la gouvernante prit place face à la lady.

-Merci d'être venue, fit Augusta.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit Octavia. Puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

-J'ai eu l'occasion d'observer Severus lors du bal du ministère, fit Augusta. Son regard s'est attardé un peu plus que d'habitude sur les femmes autour de nous. J'en ai supposé que vous lui avez rappelé qu'il fallait qu'il se marie.

-En effet, confirma Octavia. Je n'ai rien contre Harry mais il semble clair qu'il ne pourra pas prétendre à l'héritage des Prince comme ça. Surtout en étant actuellement l'héritier Potter et Black.

-C'est vrai, concéda Augusta. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème.

-A part Severus et Sirius à marier ? s'étonna Octavia

-Et non, sourit Augusta. J'imagine que si je contacte Lucius, il va me le confirmer mais je reçois de plus en plus de demandes pour des fiançailles pour Neville.

-Malgré la campagne d'Alice ? sourit Octavia

-Malgré cela, sourit Augusta. Les garçons vont être de plus en plus demandés.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda Octavia

-Il va falloir faire le tri entre toutes les prétendantes, annonça Augusta. Vous avez plus de possibilités de voir ce qui ne va pas.

-Je ne suis pas Sang Pur, sourit Octavia. J'ai donc un autre point de vue qui peut vous aider. Ce que je fais déjà pour Severus. Mais Sirius ?

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de cela, sourit mystérieusement Augusta.

-Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Octavia

-Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez au courant, s'étonna quelque peu Augusta.

-Sirius a demandé de l'aide à Severus pour le retrouver, avoua Octavia. Et vu comment il lui a assuré qu'il était l'un des seuls pour qui il ferait tout, le lien était vite fait.

-C'est vrai, concéda Augusta. Nous avons donc un de casé. Pour les enfants ?

-Harry choisira, trancha Octavia.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Augusta

-Sirius est connu pour ne pas faire les choses comme ses parents, expliqua Octavia. Les Potter ont rarement eu recours aux contrats de mariage et si ce que j'ai entendu sur Lily Potter est vrai, alors elle n'en aurait jamais accepté pour son fils. Et puis si nous choisissons une fiancée pour Harry, alors nous dessinerons une cible sur la pauvre fille.

-Ce n'est pas faux, nota Augusta.

-Par contre, c'est dans les mœurs des Longbottom et des Malfoy, constata Octavia.

-Disons qu'il nous arrive d'y recourir, reconnut Augusta. Vu Alice, je me suis posé la question de pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé une femme à mon fils.

-Il l'aimait, sourit Octavia. Et c'est ce qui vous a fait céder. Mais peu importe. Si je suis ici, c'est qu'il y a quelques propositions qui vous étonnent, je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit Augusta. J'ai reçu des lettres de plusieurs familles mineures pour envisager des unions. Donnez-moi votre avis.

Octavia prit la liste pour la consulter. Et plus elle avançait, plus la stupeur se lisait sur son visage.

-Je me serais attendue à voir cette liste dans les mains de Lucius.

-Exactement, abonda Augusta. Cela veut dire également que pour les Slytherin, Neville est l'un des leurs.

-Un bon point, je trouve, fit Octavia. Mais personne du côté de la « Lumière » ?

-Non, confirma Augusta. Mais je soupçonne Dumbledore de verrouiller tous les envois de cette nature pour qu'il puisse présenter sa candidate parfaitement modelée.

-Ce qui ressemblerait parfaitement au personnage, renifla Octavia. Malheureusement, mis à part les Weasley, aucune famille n'est assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse se permettre les mêmes manipulations qu'il s'est permise avec les enfants Weasley.

-Certes, fit Augusta. Mais nous ne connaissons pas toutes ses connexions. Et qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas chercher outre-Atlantique ?

-Pas faux, reconnut Octavia. Mais son influence est beaucoup moindre. Comment il aurait pu convaincre une famille parfaite sur tous les bords de le suivre ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Augusta.

Octavia fit une copie de la liste.

-Avec votre permission, je vais faire une petite enquête, annonça Octavia. S'il y a des cadavres dans les placards, croyez-moi, je les trouverai.

-Merci, sourit Augusta.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

ooooo

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une Molly inquiète

Albus Dumbledore retint un mouvement d'humeur en prenant place dans le salon encombré du Burrow. Malgré l'aide inestimable que lui apportait cette famille, il n'aimait guère se rendre dans leur demeure. Les améliorations qu'il y aurait pu avoir étaient passées dans les dépenses occultes de la matrone.

-Je voudrais vous parler de Ron, annonça directement Albus.

-Quel est le problème ? s'étonna Molly. Il est ami avec Harry Potter. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

Le directeur faillit s'étrangler. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il ne recevait jamais de Beuglante de la part de la rousse à chaque fois qu'il convoquait le garçon Weasley dans son bureau. Ce dernier mentait comme un arracheur de dents !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, temporisa Albus. En fait, ils ne se parlent plus depuis le lendemain d'Halloween.

-Qu'est-ce que ce petit ingrat de Potter lui a encore fait ? se récria Molly. Mon petit Ron est pourtant l'enfant le plus gentil du monde !

Albus soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû vanter les qualités de son dernier fils parce qu'à la longue, la mère le voyait comme la huitième merveille du monde alors qu'il était l'une des plaies d'Egypte. Et encore, il était gentil.

-Il y a des choses qui ont été dites, déclara Albus. Et des mots de chaque côté. Je crains fort que Ron n'ait ses torts dans cette histoire.

-Il n'a pas dû faire exprès, défendit Molly. Il sait comme ça vous tient à cœur qu'il soit ami avec Harry Potter !

Albus faillit ne pas retenir une grimace. Ronald Weasley se fichait comme d'une guigne de tout ce qui n'était pas son ventre.

-J'aimerai que vous me permettiez de … discuter plus en profondeur avec lui, déclara avec précaution Albus.

Il n'allait pas gâcher le travail de cet imbécile en disant qu'il en avait déjà eu certaines !

-Mais bien sûr ! accepta Molly. Si vous avez d'autres attentes de lui, autant dire tout ça directement à Ron !

-C'est très gentil à vous, remercia Albus avec un citron dans la bouche.

Il dût prendre deux énormes parts de tarte au citron avant d'enfin se libérer de la poigne de Molly et rentrer dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était rendu là-bas. En l'état actuel des choses, Ron réussissait surtout à se mettre à dos Harry Potter et ses amis. Comme l'enfant était incapable de grandir et de faire la part des choses par lui-même, le directeur s'était décidé à lui enfoncer les choses dans la tête. Quelques consignes mentales bien choisies allaient suffire pour que Ron rentre dans les grâces du Survivant, lui permettant ainsi d'obtenir l'ouverture tant espérée pour mettre la main sur l'héritier Potter.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? fit une voix très jeune et féminine

-Entrez, ma chère Ginny, entrez, invita Albus. Prenez place. Justement, je pensais à vous …

S'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec Ron - et il était sûr que ça serait le cas - alors sa jeune sœur s'en chargerait parfaitement …

ooooo

La fin de l'année approchait. Remus était content de cela mais le bilan de cette année était plus que mitigé.

Tout d'abord, il avait été heureux de découvrir Harry Potter. Cependant, il s'était très vite aperçu que la réciproque était loin d'être vraie. Harry ressemblait plus au fils de Lily à celui de James. Quand il avait découvert que ses meilleurs amis comprenaient le fils de Lucius Malfoy, il avait tenté de le mettre en garde et de le diriger vers un garçon beaucoup plus de la « Lumière ». Mais avec un petit sourire ironique, le jeune garçon lui avait demandé de regarder un peu plus attentivement son favori avant de le pousser vers lui. Et effectivement, Ron Weasley n'était vraiment pas un ami à recommander à qui que ce soit.

Remus s'était ensuite étonné qu'Harry ne veuille pas le reconnaître comme un ami de la famille et avait voulu renouer avec Sirius. Il avait accepté de raccompagner son filleul jusqu'à chez lui mais il s'était fait envoyer paître de la plus belle des manières. Ensuite, il avait toqué à la dernière adresse connue de Sirius mais ce dernier l'avait envoyé baladé, lui reprochant de croire sur parole ce qu'on lui disait alors que le doute était plus que permis. Depuis cette fameuse visite, le loup garou avait inondé son ancien ami de lettres et il s'était plusieurs fois rendu à l'appartement. Mais comme promis, celui-ci refusait de le laisser entrer.

Enfin, Remus se posait quelques questions sur le directeur. Certes, il lui avait permis d'avoir du travail et un toit cette année mais il était vrai qu'il l'avait soigneusement tenu hors d'Angleterre depuis qu'Harry était entré à Hogwarts. Les dix années précédentes, il s'était replié sur lui-même dans une maison que lui avait aimablement prêté le directeur. Et là, il lui avait suggéré de pousser Harry à prendre pour ami un gamin incapable de retenir sa langue et avec beaucoup trop de défauts pour pouvoir être ignorés. Sans compter une chose troublante, que les deux derniers enfants Weasley avaient son odeur incrustée sur eux alors qu'il n'entendait pas parler de convocation dans le bureau du directeur. Et il ne comptait pas ce que Minerva disait sur la « protection » dont ils bénéficiaient.

-Remus, tout va bien ? fit une voix

Le loup garou se retourna pour découvrir le directeur derrière lui.

-Tout à fait, professeur, sourit Remus.

Le vieil homme se plaça à ses côtés et ils firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

-Vous m'aviez l'air complètement perdu dans vos pensées, reprocha gentiment Albus. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Je repensais à ce que vous m'aviez dit sur le jeune Harry Potter, révéla Remus.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Albus, l'air un poil plus sombre

-Qu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations, imposées par Sirius qui voudrait rendre à sa famille la place qu'elle avait avant, répondit en substance Remus.

Albus se refrogna. Effectivement, il avait dit cela à Remus pour qu'il adhère à sa pensée de faire de Weasley un ami de Potter. En fait, il avait soigneusement manipulé le loup garou pour qu'il lui soit entièrement dévoué corps et âme.

-Et donc ? fit Albus

-J'ai l'impression de retrouver Lily dans Harry, rêva Remus. Et elle ne se faisait rien imposer. Si elle faisait des erreurs, elle les assumait. Et une chose est sûre, si Harry est à moitié comme elle, alors Sirius ne sera pas celui qui le fera changer d'avis sur quoi que ce soit, encore moins sur le garçon Malfoy. Mais …

-Mais quoi ? demanda Albus avec un mouvement d'humeur

-Je ne crois pas que le jeune Weasley puisse être un bon ami pour Harry, osa Remus. Il est jaloux de toutes les personnes qui ont plus que lui et Harry est largement plus riche que lui. Est-ce qu'il pourra gérer le fait que son ami soit connu partout dans le pays ? Et vous avez vu ses manières à table ? Par Merlin, professeur, même un troll mangerait plus proprement que lui ! De mon avis, si Weasley devenait ami avec Harry, je peux vous assurer qu'il jettera la honte sur toute sa famille pour plusieurs années au moins.

Albus soupira intérieurement. Il savait que Ron Weasley finirait par lui poser des problèmes en l'état. Et Remus venait de lui confirmer.

Mais pire encore, le vieil homme venait de comprendre que le loup garou venait de lui sous-entendre qu'il ne tenterait plus d'intervenir en sa faveur avec Harry, le jugeant assez grand pour faire ses propres choix.

-Je suis pourtant persuadé qu'il serait un bon ami, sourit Albus.

-Mais professeur … protesta Remus.

-C'est juste une mauvaise passe pour lui, coupa Albus. Je suis sûr que dans son état normal, Ron Weasley est un jeune homme charmant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Je ne pense pas … tenta Remus.

-J'en suis sûr, sourit Albus. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le directeur planta son professeur de défense pour prendre place à table. Une chose était certaine, Remus Lupin ne lui était désormais plus d'aucune utilité.

Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse au plus vite.

ooooo

Peter menaçait de s'arracher les cheveux.

L'état de Rodolphus n'avait guère évolué et il se retrouvait avec un robot sans cerveau sur les bras. Il l'aurait voulu avec le minimum de réflexion mais il semblait bien que Merlin n'était pas avec lui ce jour-là.

Il avait déjà tenté les protections du manoir Black mais il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer, même sous sa forme Animagus. Il n'avait jamais pu se rendre dans le manoir Potter, James ayant tout de suite préféré le petit cottage de Godric's Hollow dès sa sortie d'école. Ne parlons pas de celles de l'école, chaque maison ayant vu ses protections personnelles revues à la hausse. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un plan brillant pour s'en prendre au jeune Harry Potter. Ce sera sa consécration et il pourrait partir du pays sereinement.

Mais là, il fallait réfléchir …

ooooo

Narcissa tenait dans ses mains une lettre singulière. N'étant pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, elle la relut une nouvelle fois.

_Chère maman,  
__Je vous écris parce que j'ai une demande particulière et aussi parce que je ne sais pas comment papa réagirait.  
__Daphnée Greengrass a demandé à rencontrer Harry. Elle n'a pas dit pourquoi mais il semblerait que ça bouge du côté des familles qui ont soutenu Voldemort. Je n'ai pas osé lui donner une réponse positive parce que je ne savais pas comment ce sera pris, aussi bien par Harry que par toute la famille. Certes, ce serait une rencontre informelle mais j'ai l'impression que les conséquences seraient beaucoup plus importantes que ce que l'on pense.  
__Bien à toi  
__Draco_

Même la brièveté de la lettre l'avait surprise mais elle contenait l'essentiel.

Si l'héritière Greengrass voulait faire ami-ami avec l'héritier Potter, c'était qu'une donnée avait changé et qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Heureusement, elle avait su cultiver son réseau de contact imposé par Voldemort et même si ce fou furieux n'était plus, les femmes de Death Eaters avaient encore des liens.

Elle prit rapidement sa décision. Elle envoya quelques hiboux avant de partir se changer. Les réponses ne tardèrent pas et la blonde s'empara d'un manteau avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son mari.

-Ma douce, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Lucius

-Je sors, annonça Narcissa. Je risque d'être un peu en retard pour le dîner.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ? fronça des sourcils Lucius

-Prendre le thé avec quelques amies, sourit Narcissa.

-Amuse-toi bien alors, fit Lucius.

-Merci, répondit Narcissa avant de l'embrasser longuement. Je t'aime. A ce soir.

Et dix minutes plus tard, Lucius avait toujours un sourire béat aux lèvres.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Fin d'année sanglante**_

Ce jour-là, le quatuor prenait le thé chez Hagrid. Ces derniers l'avaient trouvé avachi sur le pas de sa porte et l'avaient poussé tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de sa maison pour ne pas que les autres élèves ne le voient. Ils avaient préparé un thé bien fort et attendaient que le demi géant se confie.

-Buck va être exécuté, renifla Hagrid.

Les enfants furent clairement étonnés. Buck était un Hippogriffe que le demi-géant avait amené lors de son premier cours en tant que professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le cours en question s'était très bien passé jusqu'à ce que Ron, au mépris des consignes données, ne se mette à insulter la créature qui en réponse l'avait attaqué. Le roux s'était vu gratifié d'une longue balafre à l'avant-bras et avait hurlé à la mort jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse emmener à l'infirmerie. Et alors que sa blessure avait été rapidement soignée, il s'était pavané avec le bandage à son bras pendant plusieurs semaines, alors que tout le monde savait que la plaie avait été un mauvais souvenir à peine quelques minutes après son arrivée dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfrey. Par la suite, Hagrid avait remercié Dumbledore et lui avait remis le poste, arguant que comme il l'avait pressenti, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants et que les accidents de ce genre allaient régulièrement se produire s'il continuait dans cette voie. A son corps défendant, le directeur avait dû accepter sa démission et engager à la hâte l'un des apprentis de l'ancien professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Depuis, les cours se passaient bien et Hagrid était heureux d'être redevenu simple garde-chasse.

Mais il n'avait jamais été question de s'en prendre à l'Hippogriffe. Alors, comment ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry

-Il se trouve que Mrs Weasley a porté plainte, souffla Hagrid. Et le procès vient d'avoir lieu. Ils estiment que Buck est dangereux pour les élèves et ils ordonnent son exécution.

Neville fronça des sourcils.

-Mais vous avez dit que Buck n'était plus présenté aux cours ? demanda le châtain

-Ça ne les intéresse pas, assura Hagrid. Ils veulent qu'il meure le plus vite possible.

Draco n'en était pas aussi sûr.

-Pourquoi ? fit Draco. Il n'a pas de grandes particularités, que je sache.

-Détrompe-toi, réfuta Hagrid. Ils font d'excellents gardiens.

-Peut-être, fit Hermione. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Ils vont venir bientôt, renifla Hagrid. Je vais essayer de rendre les derniers jours de Buck les plus merveilleux possibles.

-On peut vous aider ? demanda Harry

-Si vous pouviez venir le voir de temps à autre, fit Hagrid. Je pense que ça lui ferait très plaisir de voir des visages amis avant de partir.

Ils se mirent à imaginer ensemble ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Buck avant son exécution avant de s'en aller.

-Vous y croyez, vous, à cette histoire ? fit Draco

-Très peu, avoua Hermione. Avec le nombre de bêtises qu'ont fait les jumeaux, jamais leur mère n'est intervenue. Même quand Ron se faisait punir à tour de bras.

-Et encore moins quand il s'était blessé en première année, ajouta Neville.

Lors du premier cours de vol, Ron avait provoqué Neville en lui volant ses gants brodés. Seulement, peu après s'être envolé, le roux avait chuté et s'était brisé le poignet. Neville, lui, avait pu se poser sans encombre avant que le professeur McGonagall ne surgisse du château avec Mrs Bibine. Mais jamais Mrs Weasley n'était intervenue.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je vais me renseigner sur les Hippogriffes, fit Harry. J'aimerai comprendre sur quoi ils se basent pour déclarer que Buck est dangereux.

-Sûrement sur le témoignage de Weasley, renifla Draco. Mais même moi j'ai des doutes.

-Et comment ça se fait que personne de la classe n'a été interrogé sur cet incident ? releva Hermione. Nous avons tous été témoins qu'Hagrid avait insisté sur les consignes de sécurité et que Ron ne les a même pas respectées !

-C'est vrai, concéda Neville. Faisons des recherches avant de tirer des conclusions.

Le Gang se rendit donc dans la bibliothèque et dévalisèrent littéralement la section Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Chacun prit un ouvrage sur les Hippogriffes et se mit à le lire jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Empruntant les ouvrages, ils les emmenèrent en chambre avant d'aller rejoindre leurs camarades.

-Bonjour Harry, fit une voix.

Harry se retourna pour découvrir Ginny derrière lui. Ses trois autres amis froncèrent des sourcils. Evidemment, le brun ne leur avait pas encore parlé de ses excuses.

-Weasley, salua Harry. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je venais simplement te saluer, répondit Ginny. J'espère que la journée va bien se passer pour toi. A plus tard !

Et la rousse s'en alla, sous les yeux ronds du Gang de Bronze.

-Peut-on m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? hoqueta Draco

-La Weasley est juste devenue plus civile avec moi, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ? s'étonna Neville

-Non, répondit Harry. Elle s'est excusée de ce qu'elle avait dit après Halloween.

-Rien que ça ? siffla Neville

-Je trouve que le changement de personnalité a été radical, commenta Hermione. La personne qui a dû l'engueuler devait vraiment lui faire peur.

-Ou il y a autre chose, fit Draco. Et c'est cette autre possibilité qui me fait peur. Je vais prévenir parrain.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Harry

-Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que son comportement soit naturel, soupira Draco. Et quand il s'agit de toi, je préfère prendre trop de précautions que pas assez.

-Mais je ne suis plus un enfant ! protesta Harry

-C'est vrai, concéda Draco. Mais tu restes toujours en danger.

Harry bougonna pour finalement céder.

-Tu as gagné, soupira Harry. On prévient papa.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? demanda Hermione. Que la Weasley a changé du tout au tout ?

-Ça peut être important, concéda Neville. Draco a raison, il vaut mieux prendre trop de précautions que pas assez.

-Je vais lui écrire, proposa Draco. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons le temps d'aller le voir.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

ooooo

Remus ne comprenait plus rien. La veille encore, il se trouvait dans l'enceinte de l'école Hogwarts, comme professeur de Défense reconnu et accepté de tous. Mais aujourd'hui …

_Flash-Back_

_Le soir même, il devait y avoir la pleine lune. Comme chaque mois, Remus se préparait à passer sa nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, loin des élèves pour éviter tout danger. Comme toujours, la fiole de Wolfbane trônait fièrement sur son bureau, apportée par le grand Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Il s'apprêtait à la porter à sa bouche quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _

_-Entrez, invita Remus. _

_Il fut surpris de découvrir le jeune Ronald Weasley sur le pas de la porte. _

_-Ne devrais-tu pas te trouver dans ta salle commune ? fronça des sourcils Remus_

_En effet, le couvre-feu allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre. _

_-Professeur, fit Ron, j'ai vu Harry sortir de l'école. _

_Remus bondit sur ses pieds. _

_-Que dis-tu ? s'exclama Remus_

_-Je rentrais vers la Tour quand je l'ai vu passer les grandes portes, expliqua Ron. _

_Remus ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules. Il fourra ce qu'il avait dans les mains dans un tiroir quelconque et s'élança hors de la pièce, suivi de très près par le roux. Il déboula dans le parc et huma l'air. Mais bizarrement, que des traces anciennes du fils de James. _

_Et puis ce fut le trou noir. _

_Quand il se réveilla, il était ligoté et il reconnut immédiatement l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante. Il remua et cela attira l'attention sur lui. _

_-Tiens, tiens, Rodolphus, notre invité est réveillé … _

_Les yeux du loup garou s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la silhouette massive de Rodolphus Lestranges mais ce furent ses oreilles qui tirèrent la sonnette d'alarme. _

_-Peter ?! s'étouffa Remus_

_-Lui-même, s'inclina Peter en sortant de l'ombre. _

_Le loup en Remus s'agita. Il avait devant lui celui qui avait trahi Lily et James ! _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! grogna Remus_

_-A toi ? ricana Peter. Pas grand-chose. Mais celui qui t'accompagnait va m'être très utile … _

_Remus tourna la tête mais ne vit personne à ses côtés. _

_-C'est normal, fit Peter, il est déjà reparti. Mais il va revenir très vite. Je crois même que maintenant serait plus juste … _

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, Peter se transforma, laissant Remus estomaqué en compagnie de Rodolphus très menaçant. Il tendit l'oreille pour comprendre qu'on s'avançait dans le tunnel qui menait à la Cabane. _

_-Où est ce salopard ! gronda Draco en émergeant_

_-Je t'assure que quand je l'attrape, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! siffla Neville_

_Une puis deux puis quatre silhouettes débouchèrent dans la pièce. Et pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait du mythique Gang de Bronze !_

_-ATTENTION ! hurla Remus_

_Les quatre adolescents sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Ils découvrirent Remus attaché mais aussi Rodolphus qui le surplombait. Mais alors que le professeur s'attendait à ce qu'ils restent figés, il eut la surprise de les voir sortir leurs baguettes et attaquer le Death Eater ! Non pas avec des sorts d'attaques mais avec des sorts du quotidien détournés de leur utilisation. Ainsi, le sortilège de Lévitation déstabilisa le Sorcier qui fut rapidement délesté de sa baguette avec un sort d'Attraction. Le sort de Pétrification fut lancé dans la foulée avec un autre de Ligotage pour faire bonne mesure. _

_-Professeur Lupin ? fit Harry en s'approchant prudemment de lui tandis qu'Hermione et Neville surveillaient attentivement leur prisonnier_

_-Comment vous avez fait ça ? balbutia Remus_

_-Avec des parents comme les nôtres, comment vous pouvez croire qu'on ne saurait pas se défendre ? ricana Draco_

_Remus pouvait le concéder pour Draco, dont la famille était autant haïe qu'admirée. Augusta et Sirius restaient d'anciens Aurors. Mais pour la dernière … _

_-Et Hermione est notre meilleure amie, intervint Neville qui avait deviné son chemin de pensée. Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on ne lui aurait pas appris ce que nous savons ? _

_Remus capitula. _

_-Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda Remus alors qu'Harry le détachait_

_-Nous étions venus soutenir Hagrid qui allait perdre l'un de ses Hippogriffes, répondit Harry. Seulement, au moment où nous partions, Weasley l'a de nouveau insulté et Buck s'est rebellé. Il a failli nous tuer et il s'est enfui dans la Forêt Interdite. On s'est décidé à poursuivre cet imbécile pour lui dire notre façon de penser. _

_-Et il est venu jusque-là ? s'étonna Remus_

_-On ne pensait pas qu'il connaissait ce passage, fit Neville. Mais quand on l'a vu se faufiler sous le Saule Cogneur, on savait qu'on allait l'avoir. _

_-Et comment vous, vous connaissez ce passage ? gronda Remus_

_-Sirius, haussa des épaules Harry. _

_Cela coupa net le sifflet de Remus. _

_-Ce n'est pas qu'on n'aime pas discuter avec vous mais nous avons autre chose à faire, intervint Hermione. D'abord livrer ce type qui est recherché par le Ministère et qui a été maîtrisé par quatre élèves de 3__e__ année … _

_Remus ne put que s'avouer que sur ce coup, le Ministère allait se faire humilier. _

_-Et ensuite, retrouver ce petit con pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, cracha Hermione. _

_-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? hésita Remus_

_-Alors que ce connard a intentionnellement insulté un Hippogriffe pour qu'il attaque tout ce qui bouge alors que nous étions visibles sur le chemin ? haussa un sourcil Hermione. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous vivez encore dans le monde des Bisounours ou quoi ?_

_Remus hésita franchement à lui demander ce que ça voulait dire mais il fut coupé dans son élan. _

_-Harry, tu fouilles l'étage, je prends le rez-de-chaussée, ordonna Draco. Hermione, Neville, continuez à le surveiller. Si tu le trouves, tu l'amènes ici. _

_-Avec plaisir, grinça Harry. _

_-Je vais accompagner Harry, fit Remus. _

_-D'accord, fit Harry. Mais si vous faites un seul geste de travers, je peux vous assurer que je vous attaquerai, ami de mes parents ou pas ! _

_Remus retint de justesse un geste de recul. Pendant un instant, il avait eu devant les yeux Lily et James en mode combat. Et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. _

_Le professeur suivit donc son élève. Il fut surpris par les positions que le fils de son ancien ami prenait. Ce n'était plus un élève qui se tenait devant lui mais véritablement un apprenti combattant. _

_Harry ne se préoccupait pas de lui. Une fois à l'étage, le jeune homme lança le sort Pointe au Nord pour se faire indiquer la position du rouquin qui s'était caché dans un placard. Le brun ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et le sortit violemment de sa cachette et le gratifia du même sort que le Death Eater. Tous les trois redescendirent donc. _

_-Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Harry en débouchant à l'étage_

_-Merci Harry, fit une voix inconnue. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de tout le monde en même temps. _

_Un Stupefix frappa Remus mais le suivant n'atteignit jamais Harry. Ce dernier s'était réfugié derrière une table délabrée ainsi qu'un Bouclier. _

_-Peter Pettigrow, cracha Harry. Et Rodolphus Lestranges. _

_-Exact, félicita Peter. Je ne pensais pas que tu nous reconnaîtrais. _

_-J'ai la mémoire des visages, haussa des épaules Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_-Toi, gronda Peter. Tu as défais mon Maître, il est temps pour toi de mourir ! _

_-Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera de venger quelqu'un qui est mort ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil_

_-Il n'est pas mort ! rugit Peter. Il va revenir pour terrasser ses ennemis ! _

_-C'est bien beau de rêver, ricana Harry. _Expelliarmus_ !_

_Peter vola jusqu'au mur derrière lui et fut sonné. Harry se redressa et libéra tout le monde, même Ron à son grand mécontentement. Les cinq adolescents et le professeur passèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait le passage et bloquèrent la porte. Ils entendirent juste avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage :_

_-Rattrape-les, idiot !_

_Mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. L'un d'entre eux bloqua le Saule Cogneur et un à un, ils débouchèrent dans le parc. Mais alors que Ron, le dernier, allait sortir, il fut rattrapé par Rodolphus. Le Gang de Bronze s'interrogea du regard. Aider ou ne pas aider ce crétin ? A leur corps défendant, ils durent se résoudre à aller le secourir. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur leur adversaire et le bombardèrent de tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Mais alors que Rodolphus prenait son couteau pour égorger le rouquin, des craquements sinistres retentirent dans la nuit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus, le seul à l'écart. Et l'horreur s'afficha sur les visages. _

_-Merde, c'est la pleine lune ! siffla Draco _

_En effet, Remus Lupin était en train de se transformer. Mais Harry revint rapidement à son combat. Il eut juste le temps d'attirer à lui Ron que déjà, Moony, la forme lupin de Remus, sautait sur Rodolphus et l'égorgeait sans cérémonie. _

_-On devrait filer, maintenant ! ordonna Hermione_

_Le Gang ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Laissant le loup garou à son festin, les adolescents coururent se mettre à l'abri. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Remus se souvenait d'avoir sauté sur le Death Eater et de l'avoir déchiqueté avant de se réfugier dans la Forêt Interdite. La suite, il ne le savait pas car aussitôt qu'il s'était présenté à l'infirmerie, le garçon Weasley hurlé qu'il était un loup garou alors qu'il se faisait interroger par plusieurs Aurors. Ces derniers n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre et l'avaient attaqué, à la plus grande fureur de Poppy Pomfrey qui les avait pris par le col et engueulé de vive voix. Cela avait permis à Remus de courir malgré sa fatigue jusqu'à chez lui, de prendre quelques affaires et de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur qui, après de rapides explications, l'avait laissé fuir par sa cheminée.

Et maintenant, il errait depuis trois jours dans les bas-fonds du Londres Sorcier, ne sachant que faire. Un journal vola jusqu'à lui et il se surprit à lire la une de la veille.

_Rodolphus Lestranges mort !_

_Alors que des indices indiquaient que le Death Eater le plus recherché de l'année se trouvait à Londres, le directeur d'Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, a fait appel aux Aurors pour authentifier le corps du Sorcier._

_Le cadavre de ce dernier avait été retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite, vraisemblablement dévoré par les créatures qui la peuplent. Plusieurs Aurors ont été dépêchés et ont confirmé son identité._

_Aussitôt, les membres du Magenmagot, ceux ayant des enfants scolarisés en tête, ont exigé le retrait des Dementors aux abords de l'école et le Ministère a promis de tout faire pour que ce soit fait dans les plus brefs délais._

_Ci-dessous quelques mots de notre Ministre de la Magie …_

Remus n'en lut pas plus. Sa lycanthropie n'avait pas été révélée au grand jour et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il s'enfonça dans la nuit sombre et pluvieuse …

ooooo

Quand le Gang de Bronze accompagné de Weasley avait été ramené à l'infirmerie sous le regard grave de tous les élèves se rendant au petit déjeuner, personne n'avait fait de commentaires. Visiblement épuisés magiquement, Mrs Pomfrey leur avait administré plusieurs potions avant de prolonger leur sommeil. La perte de conscience de Ron Weasley étant naturelle, elle n'avait guère eu de mal à le réveiller et à reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien du tout, contrairement à ses camarades. Elle allait le renvoyer dans sa salle commune quand le directeur entra avec plusieurs Aurors.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que ce lieu n'est pas un salon de thé ? déclara sèchement Poppy

-Mais cet enfant est hospitalisé, rétorqua Albus. Et nous devons recueillir sa déposition concernant cette nuit.

-Et pour les autres ? demanda Poppy

-Nous n'en aurons pas besoin, déclara un Auror.

Poppy fronça des sourcils mais ne dit mot.

-Que faisiez-vous dehors ? demanda l'Auror

-Je voulais empêcher Harry de sortir, répondit Ron.

-Harry ? releva l'Auror

-Harry Potter, fit Ron. C'est Malfoy qui l'avait entraîné dehors !

Poppy se retint d'aller gifler l'enfant. Il était clair qu'il mentait. Tous à l'école avait bien vu que les deux amis ne se permettraient jamais d'enfreindre les règles.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'Auror

-Parce que … AHHH ! C'EST UN LOUP GAROU !

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir Remus Lupin en loques. Les Aurors ne réfléchirent pas et lancèrent des sorts sur le pauvre Sorcier.

-IL SUFFIT ! rugit Poppy

Elle empoigna les deux Sorciers et les ramena face à elle.

-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une infirmerie et non dans un quelconque bar où vous devez arrêter des ivrognes !

Et elle leur hurla dessus pendant cinq bonnes minutes et aurait pu continuer longtemps si Albus ne l'avait pas arrêté.

-Je crois qu'ils ont compris, fit Albus alors que les deux Aurors baissaient la tête, penaud. Nous allons reprendre la déposition.

-Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua fraîchement Poppy. Cet enfant est maintenant en état de choc. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui avant un bon moment.

-Très bien, fit Albus. Alors vous reviendrez demain.

-D'accord, fit l'Auror.

Rapidement, les Aurors prirent congé et le directeur regagna son bureau. Poppy administra une potion de Sommeil au roux qui s'endormit aussitôt et retourna dans son bureau. Dedans se trouvait Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick, venus prendre des nouvelles de leurs élèves.

-Vous avez entendu ? demanda Poppy

-Oui, confirma Filius. Pourquoi des Aurors et pourquoi interroger uniquement le jeune Weasley ?

-Cela n'est pas compréhensible, réfléchit Minerva. Avez-vous eu le temps de voir le corps ?

-C'est Albus qui s'en est occupé, révéla Poppy. J'ai juste eu le temps de lancer un sort d'identification avant d'aller m'occuper des enfants.

-C'est bien Rodolphus Lestranges ? fit Filius

-Oui, confirma Poppy. Et vu ses blessures, je crois qu'il a rencontré Remus.

-Vous pensez ? fronça des sourcils Minerva. Je croyais qu'il prenait la Wolfbane.

-Il la prend, assura Poppy. Je m'en assure à chaque fois qu'il vient se faire soigner.

-Il va falloir l'interroger alors, fit Filius.

-Trouve-le, demanda Minerva. Je vais prévenir les parents de nos blessés.

-Si vous pouviez éviter que Molly débarque, soupira Poppy. Je n'ai pas assez de patience pour la supporter me dire qu'elle sait mieux faire mon métier que moi.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, sourit Minerva.

Les trois adultes se séparèrent. Minerva se rendit dans son bureau pour prévenir officiellement les Longbottom, les Malfoy, les Granger et Sirius Black, ainsi que les Weasley. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans les cachots pour prévenir Severus.

-Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Severus après avoir appris la nouvelle

-Poppy dit qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de repos, répondit Minerva. Mais ils sont tous hors de danger.

-Même Weasley ? demanda Severus, dégoûté

-Même lui, soupira Minerva.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Severus

-Mis à part que Lestranges a vraisemblablement été tué par Remus ? fit Minerva. Pas grand-chose. Je vais de ce pas voir ce que Remus a à dire.

-Je ne t'accompagne pas, bougonna Severus.

-Il semblerait étrange que tu sois présent, en effet, déclara Minerva. Je te demande d'être prudent quand tu iras les voir. Le garçon Weasley a hurlé devant des Aurors que Remus était un loup garou. Qui sait ce que cet imbécile pourrait dire d'autre !

-Tu ne veux pas le punir encore un peu ? ricana Severus

-L'occasion se présentera, sourit Minerva.

La directrice adjointe quitta les lieux pour se rendre dans la salle de cours du professeur de Défense. Elle fut surprise de voir la porte non verrouillée. Elle entra et découvrit que tout était retourné, y compris dans les appartements. Elle farfouilla un peu pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et nota que les documents les plus importants de Remus avaient disparu.

En vérité, Remus Lupin s'était littéralement enfui.

Minerva pouvait le comprendre. Sa malédiction était connue des Aurors et la politique du Ministère n'était guère tolérante. Le Sorcier avait dû prendre peur.

Elle remarqua un tiroir mal fermée et l'ouvrit, curieuse. Elle en sortit une fiole pleine qu'elle rangea dans sa poche pour demander ce que c'était à Severus. Et soudain …

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur … ? se dit Minerva

La Sorcière retourna dans la salle de classe. En prévision de certains de ses cours, Remus entreposait des créatures dans des aquariums ou des cages. Là, l'un des aquariums était brisé et son contenu jeté contre le mur. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune créature agonisante. Minerva s'approcha. Du mur aspergé venait une odeur clairement métallique. Avec précaution, elle toucha et renifla plus attentivement pour avoir confirmation. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de reconnaissance.

Et pâlit drastiquement.

Fébrile, elle fabriqua une fiole et gratta un peu de la peinture pour le faire examiner. Elle décida de passer dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage mais la même odeur l'alerta. Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, elle en prit un échantillon et partit rapidement.

ooooo

-Voilà qui est fâcheux … songea Vladimir.

Derrière la vitre qu'il observait, le jeune Harry Potter était endormi dans une salle d'observation. La veille, dernier jour d'école en Angleterre, Severus l'avait appelé pour prendre en charge le jeune homme, plongé dans le coma. Le Vampire avait tout de suite accepté, encore plus parce qu'il s'était attaché à lui.

-Que penses-tu de ses barrières ? demanda Vladimir

-Elles ont étonnamment tenu le coup, avoua Anastasia.

-Tu penses que c'est le contre coup qui l'a plongé dans le coma ? fit Vladimir

-C'est plausible, confirma Anastasia. Même très probable.

-Alors c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, en déduit Vladimir.

-Tout à fait, fit Anastasia.

-Peut-on le réveiller ? fit Vladimir

-Je ne préfère pas, refusa Anastasia. Vous savez la quantité de magie que cet enfant brasse, je serais d'avis de la laisser gérer.

-Très bien, fit Vladimir.

Comprenant qu'elle était congédiée, la femme s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Le Vampire quant à lui resta encore un peu. Il pouvait donner de bonnes nouvelles à la famille du jeune Sorcier.

ooooo

Lucius revenait d'une réunion informelle du Magenmagot. Il se précipita presque au manoir Black.

-Lulu ?! s'étonna Sirius en entrant dans le salon où le blond avait été installé. Un problème ?

-Pas exactement, soupira Lucius. Les Aurors ont pris la déposition du jeune Weasley. Il accuse Remus Lupin de l'avoir attaqué. Et le Magenmagot est prêt à le condamner à mort.

-Pardon ? rugit Sirius

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tempéra Lucius. J'ai demandé à ce que sa déposition soit lue à voix haute. Et quand j'ai entendu qu'il avait suivi mon fils, j'ai demandé pourquoi Draco et ses amis, également présents, n'avaient pas été entendus sur ce motif. Dumbledore s'est fait tout petit et Bones a sauté sur l'occasion pour l'enfoncer. Elle a demandé à ce que les enfants soient auditionnés.

-Quand ? demanda Sirius

-Demain, répondit Lucius.

-Oui mais Harry est toujours chez Vladimir, s'inquiéta Sirius.

-J'espère que les témoignages d'Hermione, Neville et Draco suffiront, haussa des épaules Lucius. Sinon, je trouverai un moyen de repousser ça jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Croisons les doigts, soupira Sirius.

-Tu comptes y aller quand ? demanda Lucius

-Ce soir, répondit Sirius. Sevy sera plus rassuré si je suis avec Harry. Quoique …

-Sevy ? releva Lucius, un brin amusé

-Je ne peux pas l'appeler Servilus, haussa des épaules Sirius. Alors je me suis rabattu sur Sevy.

-Tu as tenu combien de temps avant d'utiliser ce surnom devant lui ? rit Lucius

-Quasiment un an, soupira Sirius. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était dur.

-J'ai hâte de voir quand il va te le faire payer, sourit Lucius en se relevant.

-Tu crois ? ricana Sirius

Lucius ne le gratifia même pas d'une confirmation avant de partir.

ooooo

-Bonjour Harry, fit une voix.

-Bonjour Vladimir, bailla Harry. Vous savez que je n'aime pas quand vous êtes au pied de mon lit.

-Tu m'as déjà dit pourquoi, sourit tristement Vladimir. As-tu dit à ton père que ton oncle aimait se poster dans ta chambre pour te regarder dormir ?

-Non, soupira Harry. Et je ne sais pas si je vais le faire.

-Ça sera à ton rythme, sourit doucement Vladimir. Il faut que ça sorte. Ça te soulagera, tu verras.

-Je sais, fit Harry.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui.

-Nous sommes en Sibérie ! s'exclama Harry

-Et l'école est déjà terminée en Angleterre, ajouta Vladimir.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Quatre jours, si j'ai bien compris, calcula Vladimir.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda Harry

-Devant ton incapacité à te réveiller normalement, ton père a demandé à ce qu'à la fin des classes, tu sois transféré chez moi, pour qu'Anastasia jette un coup d'œil sur toi, expliqua Vladimir. Elle a estimé qu'il fallait te laisser dormir.

-Ben si nous sommes en vacances, alors autant aller se recoucher, fit Harry en se renfonçant dans ses draps.

-Pas si vite, jeune homme, intervint Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et de te préparer.

-Pourquoi ? ronchonna Harry

-Parce qu'on va éviter à Remus de se faire condamner à mort, répliqua Sirius.

Cela figea net Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry

-Le Weasley a déclaré que Remus l'avait attaqué, expliqua rapidement Sirius. Et le Magenmagot était prêt à ordonner son exécution quand Lucius a fait remarquer que les autres témoins de la scène, en l'occurrence tes âmes damnées et toi, n'avaient même pas été interrogés sur les faits. Et votre audition est dans deux heures.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu dire ça plus tôt ?! rugit Harry en sautant au bas de son lit

Mais trop vite. Un vertige le prit et il faillit se rétamer par terre si Vladimir ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Doucement, fit Vladimir. Je pense qu'ils attendront le Survivant autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Tu sors de coma, je te rappelle.

-Oui, Vladimir, fit Harry, penaud.

Le jeune homme fit prêt en très peu de temps et ingurgita une potion donnée par le Vampire.

-Ceci te permettra de ne pas être malade à cause du voyage, expliqua Vladimir. Ce serait peu digne du futur lord Potter que de vomir en sortant de la cheminée …

-Très drôle, grinça Harry en emboîtant le pas à Sirius.

La minute suivante, il se retrouvait au manoir Black.

-Papa n'est pas là ? demanda Harry

-Tu sais comment ça se passe, soupira Sirius.

Harry soupir à son tour. Severus n'était jamais là les premières et les dernières semaines des grandes vacances, accaparés par les différentes demandes de Dumbledore.

-Un coup de brosse dans tes cheveux et on y va, sourit Sirius. Hermione a été récupérée par Augusta et c'est Narcissa qui va accompagner Draco.

-Comment ils vont ? demanda Harry en sortant de la cheminée au Ministère

-Ils ont mieux supporté que toi le choc, révéla Sirius. Ils ont fait deux fois le tour du cadran avant de se réveiller. Et ils sont passés tous les soirs à ton chevet quand ils ont vu que tu ne te réveillais pas.

-Personne d'autre n'est venu me voir ? demanda Harry

-Flitwick a bloqué tous les Aigles, d'après ce que j'ai compris, réfléchit Sirius. Le directeur ne s'est même pas enquit de ton état, d'après Minerva. Et elle a aussi ajouté que la petite Weasley a voulu venir mais que l'infirmière l'a bloqué.

Il ne put en dire plus puisqu'ils arrivaient devant la salle d'audience. L'entrée était noire de monde car comme d'habitude, l'information avait filtré que le Survivant allait faire une apparition. Parrain et filleul jouèrent des coudes pour entrer dans le no man's land où se trouvaient Augusta, Narcissa et le reste du Gang. Les quatre adolescents se sourirent simplement car ils savaient parfaitement que des retrouvailles en bonne et due forme n'étaient pas possibles. Augusta salua silencieusement Harry en lui serrant l'épaule et le poussa tranquillement vers l'entrée de la salle. Tout le groupe suivit le mouvement et la porte se referma sur le nez des journalistes. En prévision de l'inefficacité du Ministère à filtrer les informations, Lucius et Augusta avaient exigé que l'audition se fasse à huit-clos, chose qui avait été rapidement acceptée, le Magenmagot ne supportant guère les effusions dont était friand le ministre de la Magie.

Augusta et Sirius prirent place dans le conseil pendant que Narcissa plaçait le Gang sur un banc. Ils ne furent guère surpris de voir que Molly accompagnait Ginny et Ron.

Mais pas de trace d'Arthur.

-Le chef de famille ne devrait-il pas être là ? s'étonna Harry

-Il devrait, fronça des sourcils Narcissa. Molly n'a aucun pouvoir en dehors de sa maison. Sauf autorisation d'Arthur, sa parole n'a aucune valeur ici.

-Même si ça nous arrange, commenta Hermione, je trouve que c'est une tradition totalement aberrante de ne pas donner de droits à une femme mariée.

-Oh, mais détrompe-toi, intervint Narcissa. Toutes les femmes Sang Pur ont les mêmes droits que leurs époux. Le cas de Molly Weasley est juste une exception. Le chef du clan Weasley, Muriel Weasley, n'a pas voulu lui donner les mêmes droits que son neveu Arthur. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi mais c'est un fait connu de tous.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?! s'exclama Hermione

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir, répondit Narcissa. Mais cela devait être assez grave pour qu'on en vienne à cette décision.

Le silence se répandit dans la salle et tous se turent.

-Bien, fit Amélia Bones. Nous sommes ici pour statuer d'une plainte émise par Molly Weasley au nom de son fils Ronald comme quoi ce dernier aurait été attaqué par Remus Lupin, qu'il affirme être un loup garou. Cependant, un point important a été soulevé selon lequel les principaux témoins de la scène n'avaient même pas été interrogés par les Aurors dépêchés sur place. Cette erreur est sur le point d'être corrigée. Témoins, veuillez vous lever.

Le Gang obéit et des murmures s'élevèrent. Aucun membre du conseil n'avait compris que quand Ron parlait de Draco et de son Gang, celui-ci comprenait Harry Potter.

-Un peu de calme, je vous prie, fit Amélia. Comme les témoins sont mineurs, le Veritaserum ne sera pas utilisé, qu'importe qui le demande. Et comme ce n'est qu'une audition, les chaînes ne seront pas activées.

Une chaise normale fut apportée.

-Monsieur Draco Malfoy, veuillez prendre place, ordonna Amelia.

Le blond s'exécuta.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? demanda Amelia

-Il était encore tôt quand mes amis et moi nous nous sommes rendus chez Hagrid, le garde-chasse, pour le soutenir pendant l'exécution de l'une des créatures dont il s'occupait … commença Draco.

_Flash-back _

_Le Gang s'emmitoufla dans leurs manteaux respectifs pour se protéger du vent frais. Comme promis, ils allaient rendre visite à Hagrid pour le soutenir avant l'exécution de Buck. Mais le demi-géant leur avait fait promettre de rentrer avant le couvre-feu, qui avait lieu peu après le coucher du soleil, car il ne voulait pas que les adolescents assistent à la mort de l'Hippogriffe. _

_-Bonsoir les enfants, soupira Hagrid. _

_-Bonsoir Hagrid, répondit le Gang en virevoltant dans l'unique pièce de la cabane. _

_Comme à leur habitude, ils préparèrent le thé avant de s'installer. _

_-C'est gentil d'être venus, fit Hagrid. Je ne pensais pas que vous le ferez. _

_-Vous nous avez déjà vus manquer à notre parole ? s'indigna Hermione. C'est mal nous connaître !_

_Les enfants l'entraînèrent dans une conversation légère qui dérida quelque peu le garde-chasse. Mais en avisant l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester. _

_-Il est temps d'y aller, annonça Hagrid. _

_Ils tentèrent bien de protester et de gratter quelques minutes encore mais l'homme fut intransigeant. Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le directeur, le ministre de la Magie et le bourreau. _

_-Bonsoir Hagrid, salua Albus. _

_-Que font ces enfants ici ? s'écria Cornélius. Ne devraient-ils pas déjà être couchés ? Des points doivent être enlevés pour cette infraction au règlement ! _

_-Sauf que le couvre-feu n'est que dans une demi-heure, rétorqua Draco. Nous avons tout droit de venir rendre visite à Hagrid. Sinon, on nous l'aurait interdit depuis notre première année, vu que ce n'est un secret pour personne que nous venons régulièrement ici … _

_Le léger plissement des yeux du directeur fut noté par Harry. Cela ne l'arrangeait visiblement pas qu'ils soient amis avec le garde-chasse et le brun se promit de savoir de quoi il en retournait. _

_-De toute façon, nous allions partir, intervint Hermione. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. Hagrid, courage. _

_-Merci les enfants, sourit pauvrement Hagrid. _

_Une fois hors de la maison et la porte refermée derrière eux, ils résistèrent à la tentation de regarder par la fenêtre. A la place, ils allèrent près de Buck pour le gratifier d'ultimes caresses. Mais alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Étonnés, ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Ron Weasley face à l'Hippogriffe. _

_-Alors ça fait quoi, espèce de grosse poule déplumée ? cracha Ron. Tu vas mourir dans moins d'une heure pour avoir osé me toucher. Tu vas voir, on va te plumer et te bouffer. Tu ne sers à rien … _

_Le Gang se précipita pour le faire taire mais trop tard. Fou furieux, Buck se libéra et tenta de piétiner le rouquin mais ce dernier réussit par miracle à s'échapper. Et aveuglé par la rage, l'Hippogriffe s'en prit à ceux qui restaient, c'est-à-dire Hermione, Draco, Neville et Harry. Les quatre adolescents réussirent à se cacher dans la portion proche de la Forêt Interdite et ils furent suivis par la créature. Mais celle-ci en profita pour s'enfuir. Au loin, ils virent le rouquin prendre un branche et ouvrir le passage sous le Saule Cogneur. _

_-Comment cet imbécile peut-il connaître ce passage ? grinça Draco_

_-J'en sais rien, fit Neville. Mais il n'y a pas de sortie donc on va pouvoir l'attraper. _

_Tous les quatre d'accord, ils se mirent à la poursuite du roux. Ils entrèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante tout en pestant sur Weasley et soudain …_

_-ATTENTION ! hurla un voix_

_Les quatre adolescents sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Ils découvrirent Remus Lupin attaché mais aussi Rodolphus Lestranges qui le surplombait. Ils sortirent rapidement leurs baguettes et attaquèrent le Death Eater selon une technique bien rodée. Ainsi, le sortilège de Lévitation déstabilisa le Sorcier qui fut rapidement délesté de sa baguette avec un sort d'Attraction. Le sort de Pétrification fut lancé dans la foulée avec un autre de Ligotage pour faire bonne mesure. _

_-Professeur Lupin ? fit Harry en s'approchant prudemment de lui tandis qu'Hermione et Neville surveillaient attentivement leur prisonnier_

_-Comment vous avez fait ça ? balbutia Remus_

_-Avec des parents comme les nôtres, comment vous pouvez croire qu'on ne saurait pas se défendre ? ricana Draco_

_-Et Hermione est notre meilleure amie, intervint Neville qui avait deviné le chemin de pensée du professeur. Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on ne lui aurait pas appris ce que nous savons ? _

_-Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda Remus alors qu'Harry le détachait_

_-Nous étions venus soutenir Hagrid qui allait perdre l'un de ses Hippogriffes, répondit Harry. Seulement, au moment où nous partions, Weasley l'a de nouveau insulté et Buck s'est rebellé. Il a failli nous tuer et il s'est enfui dans la Forêt Interdite. On s'est décidé à poursuivre cet imbécile pour lui dire notre façon de penser. _

_-Et il est venu jusque-là ? s'étonna Remus_

_-On ne pensait pas qu'il connaissait ce passage, fit Neville. Mais quand on l'a vu se faufiler sous le Saule Cogneur, on savait qu'on allait l'avoir. _

_-Et comment vous, vous connaissez ce passage ? gronda Remus_

_-Sirius, haussa des épaules Harry. _

_Cela coupa net le sifflet du professeur. _

_-Ce n'est pas qu'on n'aime pas discuter avec vous mais nous avons autre chose à faire, intervint Hermione. D'abord livrer ce type qui est recherché par le Ministère et qui a été maîtrisé par quatre élèves de 3__e__ année. Et ensuite, retrouver ce petit con pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. _

_-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? hésita Remus_

_-Alors que ce connard a intentionnellement insulté un Hippogriffe pour qu'il attaque tout ce qui bouge alors que nous étions visibles sur le chemin ? haussa un sourcil Hermione. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous vivez encore dans le monde des Bisounours ou quoi ?_

_-Harry, tu fouilles l'étage, je prends le rez-de-chaussée, ordonna Draco. Hermione, Neville, continuez à le surveiller. Si tu le trouves, tu l'amènes ici. _

_-Avec plaisir, grinça Harry. _

_-Je vais accompagner Harry, fit Remus. _

_-D'accord, fit Harry. Mais si vous faites un seul geste de travers, je peux vous assurer que je vous attaquerai, ami de mes parents ou pas ! _

_Tous se séparèrent donc. Mais alors qu'Harry et le professeur Lupin disparaissaient à l'étage, des Stupefix les surprirent et ils furent immobilisés sans avoir pu émettre un seul son. _

_-Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Harry en débouchant de l'étage quelques minutes plus tard_

_-Merci Harry, fit une voix inconnue. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de tout le monde en même temps. _

_Un Stupefix frappa Remus mais le suivant n'atteignit jamais Harry. Ce dernier s'était réfugié derrière une table délabré ainsi qu'un Bouclier. _

_-Peter Pettigrow, cracha Harry. Et Rodolphus Lestranges. _

_-Exact, félicita Peter. Je ne pensais pas que tu nous reconnaîtrais. _

_-J'ai la mémoire des visages, haussa des épaules Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_-Toi, gronda Peter. Tu as défais mon Maître, il est temps pour toi de mourir ! _

_-Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera de venger quelqu'un qui est mort ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil_

_-Il n'est pas mort ! rugit Peter. Il va revenir pour terrasser ses ennemis ! _

_-C'est bien beau de rêver, ricana Harry. _Expelliarmus_ !_

_Peter vola jusqu'au mur derrière lui et fut sonné. Harry se redressa et libéra tout le monde, même Ron à son grand mécontentement. Les cinq adolescents et le professeur passèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait le passage et bloquèrent la porte. Ils entendirent juste avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage :_

_-Rattrape-les, idiot !_

_Mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. L'un d'entre eux bloqua le Saule Cogneur et un à un, ils débouchèrent dans le parc. Mais alors que Ron, le dernier, allait sortir, il fut rattrapé par Rodolphus. Le Gang de Bronze s'interrogea du regard. Aider ou ne pas aider ce crétin ? A leur corps défendant, ils durent se résoudre à aller le secourir. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur leur adversaire et le bombardèrent de tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Mais alors que Rodolphus prenait son couteau pour égorger le rouquin, des craquements sinistres retentirent dans la nuit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus, le seul à l'écart. Et l'horreur s'afficha sur les visages. _

_-Merde, c'est la pleine lune ! siffla Draco _

_En effet, Remus Lupin était en train de se transformer. Mais Harry revint rapidement à son combat. Il eut juste le temps d'attirer à lui Ron que déjà, Moony, la forme lupin de Remus, sautait sur Rodolphus et l'égorgeait sans cérémonie. _

_-On devrait filer, maintenant ! ordonna Hermione_

_Le Gang ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Laissant le loup garou à son festin, les adolescents coururent se mettre à l'abri. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac pour le longer pour atteindre plus rapidement le château mais soudain, Harry se figea. _

_-Harry ! hurla Neville. Dépêche-toi !_

_-Les Dementors arrivent ! rugit Harry en trébuchant pour reprendre sa course_

_Mais trop tard. Déjà, une nuée d'entre eux avançaient vers eux, les encerclant de toute part. Effrayés, ils se mirent en cercle protégeant contre leur gré Ron qui s'était évanoui en apercevant les Dementors au loin. N'écoutant que leur courage, ils mirent tout leur cœur dans leur Patronus. _

_Ils ne surent jamais s'ils avaient réussi ou non. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

-C'est Mrs Pomfrey qui nous a trouvé en premier, termina Draco. Elle a été alertée quand elle a senti l'effet des Dementors aussi près du château et a demandé aux professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick de l'accompagner quand elle a vu leur rassemblement.

Le Magenmagot était atterré. Cinq enfants avaient été attaqués dont trois héritiers Sang Pur, et pas n'importe lesquels, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom et Harry Potter ! Le retour allait être terrible !

Mais Lucius ne perdit pas le nord.

-Même si le récit de mon fils est terrible, intervint Lucius, je n'ai pas entendu parler de Lupin attaquant Weasley. Par contre, il a mis volontairement en danger ses camarades en insultant un Hippogriffe …

-Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, ajouta Harry.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Potter ? fronça des sourcils Amelia

-La raison pour laquelle cet Hippogriffe devait être exécuté, madame, fit Harry. Weasley a dit qu'il l'avait attaqué. Or, et toute la classe a été témoin, c'est lui qui l'a insulté alors que Rubeus Hagrid avait expressément et clairement averti tout le monde de ne pas le faire.

Le Magenmagot se répandit en murmures.

-Ce que je retiens, moi, c'est que ces enfants ont rencontré Rodolphus Lestranges et encore plus, Peter Pettigrow, gronda Augusta.

Tous se turent. Effectivement, c'était une information plus qu'importante.

-Nous allons délibérer, annonça Amelia.

Le conseil passa dans une pièce annexe. Narcissa érigea une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

-Tu as dit toute la vérité, constata Harry.

Ce n'était pas une critique. A force de côtoyer les Malfoy, le brun avait appris une chose essentielle : toujours garder un atout dans sa manche. Or, Draco avait raconté exactement tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette nuit de pleine lune. Où était l'intérêt ?

-J'en ai discuté avec père, haussa des épaules Draco. Aucune information ne méritait d'être gardée.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de concéder que les deux blonds avaient raison.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Hermione

-Je pense que Sirius va exiger un non-lieu pour Lupin, fit Narcissa.

-Mais comment ils peuvent savoir que Draco dit la vérité ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Le fauteuil est enchanté pour montrer la sincérité de celui qui s'assoit dedans, expliqua Narcissa. Il y a différents moyens de le contourner mais ici, Draco n'en porte aucun. Le fauteuil se serait illuminé s'il avait modifié la vérité, volontairement ou non.

-D'accord, fit Hermione. Et sinon ?

-Augusta et Lucius vont mettre l'accent sur trois points, continua Narcissa. D'abord le fait que les Dementors vous aient attaqués, ensuite que vous soyez tous les quatre capables de confirmer que Pettigrow est encore vivant et enfin, que Weasley vous a volontairement mis en danger.

-Pourquoi dans cet ordre ? s'étonna Neville

-Parce que dans les deux premiers points, le Ministère est directement mis en cause, sourit Narcissa. Si l'envie prenait à Augusta, Lucius et Sirius, ils pourraient l'attaquer et demander des dommages et intérêts mirobolants. Mais le Ministère n'aime pas payer donc il va sauter sur le point que Weasley vous a mis en danger pour leur faire payer une amende monstrueuse.

-Malgré qu'ils ne puissent pas la payer ? demanda Harry

-Oui, confirma Narcissa.

-Comment ils vont faire ? dit Harry

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Narcissa.

Neville allait poser une question mais le Magenmagot reprit place.

-Nous ne pouvons pas douter du témoignage de Draco Malfoy, déclara Amelia. Cependant, je serais curieuse de voir Ronald Weasley affirmer devant cette assemblée que son témoignage l'est également, ainsi que les autres témoins des faits.

Voyant que Weasley ne comptait pas bouger d'un pouce, Neville, Harry puis Hermione s'installèrent sur le fauteuil chacun à leur tour pour déclarer que ce que leur ami Draco avait dit était la stricte vérité. Ce fut un Auror qui traîna presque Ron jusqu'au fauteuil et l'assit de force dedans. Et lorsqu'il marmonna sa déclaration, le siège brilla d'une inquiétante lueur rouge.

-La réponse est éloquente, railla Amelia. Nous déclarons donc le non-lieu et condamnons les parents de Ronald Weasley à payer une amende de dix mille Galions pour diffamation et mise en danger de ses camarades. La séance est levée.

Augusta, Lucius et Sirius récupérèrent le groupe alors que la voix de Molly s'élevait en vociférations. Ils les menèrent dans une petite pièce qui possédait sa propre cheminée. Ils furent menés dans le bureau d'Augusta et de là, ils prirent tranquillement les cheminées publiques vers le manoir Malfoy où les attendait Severus. Ce dernier serra longuement son fils contre lui avant de le coller dans son giron.

-Je ne dispose que d'une heure, annonça Severus.

-Lupin n'a pas été condamné, annonça Lucius. Par contre, nous avons une réunion demain pour voir ce qu'on fait de l'information concernant Pettigrow.

-Et les Dementors ? demanda Severus

-Retirés dès ce soir, déclara Augusta.

-Une bonne chose, sourit Severus. Ces choses me donnaient mal à la tête.

-Toute cette histoire commencée pour un Hippogriffe, soupira Sirius. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Moi je sais, avoua Harry.

-On t'écoute, fit Narcissa.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans un des grimoires que Vladimir m'a donné, fit Harry. Les Hippogriffes peuvent sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde tout ce qui n'est pas sous sa forme naturelle. L'Animagus est une Métamorphose, non ?

-Tu voudrais dire que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on sache que Pettigrow se trouvait près de l'école ? fronça des sourcils Severus

-J'ai été étonné de trouver cette information, avoua Harry. Mais pourquoi mettre Hagrid en tant que professeur de Soins alors qu'il est clair qu'il n'a aucune qualification ? En plus, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il aime présenter des créatures magiques que tout le monde considère comme dangereuses. Encore moins qu'il fait l'élevage des Thestral et de toutes les créatures qui leur ressemble, dont les Hippogriffes. Et l'accident avec Weasley ? C'est un peureux et un pleurnichard. Jamais il ne se serait placé devant Buck pour l'insulter, il aurait préféré le faire de loin.

-Un plan de Dumbledore, donc, réfléchit Severus. Pour ne pas mettre en place une méthode naturelle pour trouver Pettigrow.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il savait qu'il rôdait près de l'école, comprit Lucius.

-Evidemment, vu qu'il a la main sur les protections de l'école, renifla Augusta.

Tous discutèrent encore un peu avant de retourner chacun chez soi.

ooooo

Malgré ce petit accro, les vacances débutèrent bien pour la petite famille. Cette année, les adultes avaient décidé de rester en Angleterre, d'autant plus que la Coupe du Monde de Quiddicht s'y déroulait. En prévision de ce grand événement, Lucius s'était arrangé pour obtenir des places avantageuses pour la finale, à ses yeux le match le plus important du tournoi. En l'apprenant, les trois garçons du Gang sautèrent de joie.

-Même si tu n'aimes pas, argumenta Neville en voyant l'air mitigé d'Hermione, cela reste du grand spectacle.

-OK, je viens, capitula Hermione.

Pour couronner le tout, l'anniversaire d'Harry était juste avant et Sirius avait décidé de renouveler l'expérience de ses douze ans, avec les mêmes invités surtout pour voir si Molly Weasley aurait à nouveau le culot de ramener ses deux derniers alors que seuls les jumeaux avaient été invités.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! geignit Harry

-Je m'en doute, sourit Sirius. Mais en tant que Sang Pur, tu dois savoir que tes anniversaires doivent être des événements. Déjà que je déroge à la tradition en n'en faisant pas une soirée mondaine …

-J'espère bien ! s'écria Harry

-Mais pour tes quinze ans, tu n'y couperas pas, avertit Sirius. Bref, au moins une annonce dans le journal pour annoncer la fête. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y aura que tes amis, que pourrais-tu demander de plus ?

-Je sais, capitula Harry. J'aurais quand même mon mot à dire ?

-Faut bien que tu te fasses la main avant que tu ne fasses les tiennes au manoir Potter, ricana Sirius.

Harry bougonna encore plus.

Mais le plus important restait caché …

Severus fixait un objet enveloppé dans un carré de velours noir posé sur son bureau au manoir Prince.

_Flash-Back_

_Une curieuse lettre ramena Severus quelques mois plus tôt. Heureusement, il venait de rentrer chez lui et non à l'école. Avec un soupir, il débarqua dans une petite maison isolée bien connue. _

_-Je vous aurais cru plus rapide, railla une voix. _

_-La paix, seigneur Vladimir, soupira Severus. _

_-Vous faites dans le monseigneur maintenant ? s'étonna le Vampire. C'est que vous êtes vraiment fatigué. _

_-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, fit Severus. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour m'épancher sur votre épaule. Alors ?_

_-Les réglages sont terminés, annonça Vladimir. Nous allons pouvoir tester cette merveille tout de suite. _

_-J'espère ne pas être visé, fit Severus. _

_-Nous allons en être avisé tout de suite, déclara Vladimir en l'invitant à le suivre. _

_Ils prirent le même chemin que la dernière fois mais ce fut avec la même hésitation que Severus s'avança vers la pyramide. Seulement, contrairement à la dernière fois, l'objet ne tinta pas une seule fois et le maître de Potions put le prendre dans ses mains pour l'examiner plus à son aise. _

_La pyramide faisait à peine une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur et n'était pas si lourde que cela, constata-t-il en la prenant facilement dans l'une de ses mains. Le verre translucide était d'une finesse incroyable et à moins de mettre le nez dessus, on ne pouvait se douter que des runes Elfiques avaient été gravées dessus, même quand elles luisaient doucement, comme à ce moment-là. Quant au contenu, il évoluait paresseusement, au point de douter qu'il s'agissait d'une potion. Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune brèche avant de reposer l'artefact. _

_-Magnifique, n'est-ce ? sourit Vladimir. Elias a repris ses analyses concernant votre Marque et celles du journal et a constaté que votre lien avec Voldemort était bien plus faible que celui de l'Horcruxe. Il a établi comme minimum votre niveau de magie de Voldemort pour que cet objet puisse se concentrer exclusivement sur les Horcruxes. _

_-Vous le pensez pleinement opérationnel ? demanda Severus_

_-Elias estime que vous pourrez l'utiliser sans problème, assura Vladimir._

_-Et Harry ? fit Severus_

_-Elias a fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas importuné, déclara Vladimir. C'était l'une de mes conditions. _

_-Merci, soupira Severus. Comment fonctionne-t-il ? _

_-Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher l'artefact avec votre baguette ou, si ce n'est pas possible, avec votre magie pour l'activer, répondit Vladimir. Pour l'arrêter, il faudra le prendre dans les deux mains et lui demander ou lui souhaiter très fort de s'éteindre. _

_-Pourquoi deux manières différentes ? s'étonna Severus_

_-Les Elfes n'utilisent pas de catalyseur de magie comme vos baguettes, expliqua Vladimir. Et comme ce sont des Elfes qui ont créé cet artefact … _

_-Je comprends, hocha de la tête Severus. Puis-je l'emporter ? _

_-Avec plaisir, sourit Vladimir. Il ne servirait guère dans ma grande maison. _

_Tous les deux se saluèrent avant de se séparer, la précieuse pyramide enfermée soigneusement dans une boîte. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Harry n'avait pas caché sa volonté de savoir ce qu'il était devenu contre son gré. Et Severus ne se voyait pas lui cacher cette découverte.

Il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps. Il rangea l'objet dans son coffret de transport et prit la direction du manoir Black. Heureusement, Kreattur l'informa à son arrivée que ni parrain ni filleul ne s'était absenté.

-Tu ne viens pas souvent ici, fit remarquer Sirius.

-C'est ta maison, pas la mienne, souligna Severus. Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il sortit le coffre et déballa l'objet sous le regard émerveillé des deux Sorciers. Il leur expliqua rapidement son fonctionnement ainsi que les suppositions quant à sa composition. Chacun à leur tour, ils voulurent prendre la pyramide dans leurs mains. Mais alors qu'Harry s'en emparait, l'artefact se mit à luire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Mais il vaudrait mieux la reposer.

Le brun se tourna vers la table pour s'exécuter mais bizarrement, la lueur devint plus vive.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose avec la magie de Voldemort ici, en déduisit Severus.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, déclara Sirius. Je vous rappelle que mes parents étaient des sympathisants et mon petit frère est devenu Death Eater …

D'un commun accord, ils se déplacèrent. Ils tâtonnèrent beaucoup dans toute la maison avant de se retrouver dans un pan de mur près de la cuisine.

-Il n'y a rien ici, constata Harry.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, réfléchit Sirius. Au nom du chef de la famille Black, qu'ici se révèle ce qui est caché.

Ils attendirent quelques bonnes minutes.

-Tu es sûr que c'est le mot de passe ? railla Severus. Avec ta cervelle de cabot …

Il ne put continuer. Au lieu du mur apparut brusquement un couloir éclairé par des bougies. Avec précaution, Sirius prit la tête suivit d'Harry puis de Severus. Ils marchèrent une centaine de mètres avant que deux portes ne se présentent, l'une à droite et l'autre en face.

-Pile ou face ? ricana Sirius, pourtant pas très rassuré

-Arrête de jouer, grommela Severus.

Sirius ouvrit finalement la porte de droite.

-Kreattur ?!

-Que fait maître Sirius dans le quartier des Elfes de maison ? demanda Kreattur

-On ne savait pas, s'excusa Sirius. Je ne savais même pas que tu vivais là et c'est une honte pour moi.

-Est-ce que les maîtres voudraient s'asseoir ? proposa Kreattur

-Non merci, sourit Harry. Est-ce que je peux regarder de plus près ? Il y a des objets qui ont l'air fascinants. Promis, je ne touche pas.

-Maître Harry ne doit pas toucher, confirma Kreattur. Il y a des objets que Kreattur a rangés pour que maître Harry ne se blesse pas.

Artefact en main, le jeune homme passa la porte. Mais celui-ci lui échappa des mains, attiré comme un aimant à un gros médaillon. Les deux se collèrent et un flash de lumière aveugla tout le monde dans la pièce. Quand ils purent enfin voir de nouveau, les deux objets étaient toujours collés ensemble mais l'intérieur de la pyramide avait pris une inquiétante teinte noire. Sirius regarda de plus près.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius

-C'est un cadeau que maître Regulus a fait à Kreattur juste avant sa mort, déclara tristement Kreattur.

Sirius sursauta.

-Vraiment ?! fit Sirius. Ce médaillon porte les armoiries de Slytherin, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Tu as raison, confirma Severus.

-Pourquoi il te l'a donné ? demanda Sirius

Kreattur hésita visiblement.

-C'est que maître Regulus m'avait dit de n'en parler à personne, fit Kreattur. Et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que Kreattur n'est pas fidèle à sa parole. Pourtant, Kreattur a essayé de toutes ses forces !

-Du calme, Kreattur, tempéra Harry. Tu sais qu'on t'aidera toujours. Pourquoi ne pas tout nous dire ? Comme ça, on pourra voir si on pourra t'aider ou pas ou trouver une autre solution.

Le soulagement s'afficha sur le visage de l'Elfe de maison.

-Cela fait douze ans que Kreattur essaie, avoua Kreattur. Un jour, maître Regulus est revenu heureux parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de lui confier un Elfe de maison de la noble et grande famille Black pour remplir une mission, ce qui rendait le jeune maître très heureux. Mais quand Kreattur est rentré de cette mission quasiment mort, le maître a voulu savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait exactement. Kreattur a obéit à maître Regulus et lui a tout raconté. Quelques jours plus tard, maître Regulus est venu ici et a ordonné de l'emmener là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait emmené Kreattur pour que Kreattur et le maître fasse exactement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait, Kreattur à la place du Lord, maître Regulus à la place de Kreattur. A la fin, maître Regulus a trouvé ce médaillon et a senti la magie maléfique qui en émanait. Mais Kreattur sentait aussi que maître Regulus allait mourir et il l'a dit au maître. Il avait confiance en Kreattur et il l'a cru. Maître Regulus a confié le médaillon à Kreattur et lui a ordonné de détruire cet objet de toutes les façons possibles. Ce que Kreattur fait depuis la mort du maître Regulus.

-Tu sens encore la magie maléfique ? demanda Harry

-Non, maître Harry, répondit Kreattur. Elle est enfermée dans la boîte transparente.

-Une bonne chose de faite alors, en conclut Sirius. Mais je suis curieux de savoir d'où ça provient. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'objet appartenant à Slytherin dans cette maison. Bien qu'on lui voue un culte.

-Ça a l'air d'être un objet assez ancien, constata Severus. Pourquoi ne pas demander aux Gobelins de l'identifier ? Au moins, nous aurons une réponse claire.

-Kreattur, peut-on t'emprunter cet objet ? demanda Harry. Regulus te l'a donné donc ce serait impoli de le prendre sans ton autorisation. Promis, je ferai en sorte de te le ramener vite.

-Kreattur est d'accord, dit Kreattur.

Severus emballa soigneusement l'artefact qui était resté collé au médaillon avant de repartir. Constatant la fin de la journée, tous concédèrent qu'il valait mieux attendre plus tard pour la visite à la banque.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Comment aller de surprises en surprises **_

-Je vais faire une garden party, annonça Narcissa.

Lucius se redressa, surpris. Sa femme n'était pas une grande adepte de cette pratique à cause de son teint très clair qui rougissait très facilement au soleil. Donc il était tout à fait normal qu'il s'interroge.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius

-Parce qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les enfants aux autres familles, déclara Narcissa. Et quoi de moins formel qu'une garden party ?

-Certes, concéda Lucius. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-C'est l'été, haussa des épaules Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? fronça des sourcils Lucius

-Il y a quelque chose qui se passe, avoua Narcissa. Et ce n'est qu'en organisant cette réunion que je pourrais le savoir.

-Très bien, capitula Lucius. Qui comptes-tu inviter ?

-Beaucoup de monde et malheureusement des personnes que tu n'aimes pas non plus, avoua Narcissa.

-Rien qui pourrait nous mettre en danger ? s'assura Lucius

-Aucunement, sourit Narcissa.

-Fais donc, ma douce et tendre, déclara Lucius.

-Je vais tout de suite commencer les préparatifs alors, fit Narcissa en l'embrassant.

ooooo

Minerva avait décidé de faire appel à nouveau à une grande amie de toujours.

-Bonjour, miss Laura, salua Minerva.

-Bonjour à vous, Mrs McGonagall, sourit la jeune femme. La dernière fois que vous m'avez appelé au début des grandes vacances, j'ai déterré une histoire très morbide. Avez-vous vu cet enfant ?

-Oui et il est totalement épanoui, révéla Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait appeler. Auriez-vous dans vos contacts des personnes qui peuvent identifier des choses ?

-Quel type de choses ? fronça des sourcils Laura

-En fait, j'ai de la peinture et je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'elle contient, avoua Minerva.

-Ah, ce genre d'analyses ! fit Laura. Je peux vous trouver ça. Cela prendra juste un peu de temps.

-J'ai également de l'eau, annonça Minerva.

-Vous soupçonnez un empoisonnement ? fit Laura

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? s'étonna Minerva

-Parce que c'est principalement dans ce que vous m'apportez qu'on trouve des preuves pour un empoisonnement lent, répondit Laura.

-Je ne le savais pas, fit Minerva. Mais je vous fais confiance.

-Gardez-en quand même un peu, conseilla Laura. Les laboratoires peuvent avoir des accidents et si vous en avez besoin …

-Je vais faire cela, sourit Minerva.

-Autant que je m'acquitte de cette mission au plus vite, sourit Laura. Bonne journée, Mrs McGonagall.

\- A vous aussi, Laura, répondit Minerva.

ooooo

Une semaine plus tard, le manoir Malfoy grouillait de monde.

Lucius lui ayant laissé les rênes du domaine, Narcissa avait fait fermer la salle des Transports du manoir pour ouvrir celle du corps de garde à l'entrée du domaine. Ainsi, les invités admiraient le parc bichonné pour l'occasion avant d'arriver à la garden party proprement dite.

Lors d'un événement de ce genre, les conventions étaient bien plus souples qu'un bal mondain. Ainsi, tous les enfants qu'importe leur âge pouvaient venir et ces derniers ne se privaient pas de s'amuser tous ensemble à l'abri des regards. Hommes et femmes ne se mélangeaient guère et il n'était pas rare de trouver les premiers dans des pièces donnant quand même sur le parc et les secondes sur une terrasse ombragée.

-Mère, fit doucement Draco.

La blonde se retourna pour voir son fils l'attendre patiemment. Elle s'excusa rapidement au groupe avec lequel elle discutait avant de s'éloigner.

-Un problème ? demanda doucement Narcissa

-Ce sont Fred et Georges, soupira Draco. Ils ne veulent pas descendre. Ils disent qu'ils ne veulent pas me mettre la honte.

Les deux blonds soupirèrent. Pour l'occasion, Narcissa avait permis au Gang d'inviter leurs amis, tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une rencontre Sang Pur, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'inviter des personnes n'appartenant pas à leur monde. Même Hermione n'avait pas pu assister à la fête, d'abord parce que Narcissa tenait à garder le secret total sur la jeune fille, et ensuite parce qu'elle devait rendre visite à de la famille. Mais les trois garçons ne s'étaient pas gênés pour inviter les jumeaux Weasley. D'abord parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils sauraient se tenir dans un événement Sang Pur, même aussi informel qu'un garden party, mais aussi pour faire enrager Ron et Ginny qui n'avaient pas pu aller au bal du ministère. Narcissa avait donc fait les choses dans l'ordre. Elle avait envoyé une invitation officielle à Arthur qui avait interrogé ses jumeaux pour avoir leur avis. Ces derniers étant largement d'accord, il avait renvoyé son accord puis Augusta était intervenue pour se proposer d'héberger les jumeaux pendant quelques jours, le temps de la fête, ce qui avait été également accepté. Narcissa avait bien fait en sorte que l'invitation ne soit adressée qu'à Arthur pour ne pas que Molly ne le sache trop tôt et Augusta d'inviter les jumeaux chez elle pour ne pas que la même personne ne soit tentée de les bloquer.

Et maintenant, les jumeaux étaient enfermés dans leur chambre au manoir Longbottom. Depuis le matin, le stress s'était emparé de Fred et de Georges et aucun ne voulait sortir, persuadés de faire tâche. Le Gang avait bien tenté de les raisonner mais depuis le début de la garden party, il n'y arrivait pas et déclarait forfait.

-Je vais y aller, décida Narcissa.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans le manoir. Officiellement, la salle des Transports avait été fermée mais Lucius et Narcissa avaient convenu de ne la laisser ouverte que pour leur groupe. Mère et fils passèrent la cheminée et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la chambre des jumeaux en compagnie d'Harry et de Neville.

-Messieurs, veuillez ouvrir, je vous prie, ordonna Narcissa.

-Lady Malfoy ?! s'étouffa une voix

La seconde suivante, la porte était grande ouverte et les deux roux au milieu du salon, tête basse. La blonde entra et se plaça face à eux.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été invités ? demanda doucement Narcissa

-Parce que nous sommes Sang Pur ? osa Georges

-C'est une condition sine qua non, en effet, concéda Narcissa. Non, je l'ai surtout fait pour mon fils qui ne dit que du bien de vous. Et aussi parce que contrairement à ce que j'entends de votre frère et sœur qui sont tout comme vous à l'école, je sais qu'à défaut de connaître sur le bout des doigts nos codes, vous saurez vous conduire bien. Et vous pourrez faire grandir le nom des Weasley de façon positive. Je vous donne une chance de redorer le blason des Weasley que s'amuse à ternir certains membres de votre famille. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas gâcher cette opportunité.

Les jumeaux se concertèrent du regard. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce que pouvait faire une bonne réputation.

-Nous viendrons, se redressa Fred.

-Mais à une condition, sourit malicieusement Georges.

-Laquelle ? demanda Narcissa

-Pourrions-nous oser espérer … fit Fred.

-Pouvoir vous demander … continua Georges.

-Une danse ? terminèrent-ils en cœur

-Ce sera avec plaisir, sourit Narcissa. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de danse aujourd'hui.

-Nous pourrons attendre, assurèrent les jumeaux.

-Très bien, sourit Narcissa. Je vous programme une danse pour le bal du quinzième anniversaire de Draco.

Fred et Georges devinrent particulièrement pâles.

-Ce n'est pas qu'on retire notre demande, fit Georges.

-Mais il n'était pas prévu que nous participions à ça, fit Fred.

-Draco vous estime, balaya Narcissa. Et je pense qu'il m'en voudrait si vous n'étiez pas invités.

-Pourrions-nous voir ça avec notre père avant de réclamer cette danse ? fit Fred

-Bien sûr, sourit Narcissa. En même temps, demandez-lui également la permission d'assister aux anniversaires de Neville et d'Harry. Une pierre trois coups.

-Oui milady, s'inclinèrent les jumeaux.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent de nouveau.

-Pourrions-nous encore abuser de votre gentillesse … fit Fred.

-Et demander l'honneur et le privilège … fit Georges.

-De vous escorter ? demandèrent les jumeaux

-Bien sûr, sourit Narcissa.

-Jusqu'à la cheminée nous suffira amplement, ajouta Georges.

-Nous ne voudrions pas vous mettre en porte-à-faux devant vos invités, termina Fred.

-C'est très attentionné de votre part, sourit Narcissa. Allons-y, voulez-vous ?

Chaque roux se plaça de chaque côté de la blonde pour présenter son bras. Avec un petit rire, elle les accepta et tout le monde se rendit vers la cheminée. Une fois arrivés, les deux roux s'inclinèrent pour la laisser passer et le groupe se rendit enfin à la fête.

Alors que les enfants profitaient sans vergogne du parc à leur disposition, toutes les Sorcières invitées se rendirent dans un petit salon spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion. Elles s'installèrent toutes et savourèrent une tasse de thé.

-Mesdames, parlons affaires maintenant, annonça Narcissa.

La première à attaquer fut Mrs Parkinson.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous refusez de nous rencontrer pour discuter des fiançailles entre ma fille et votre fils, exigea de savoir Anémone Parkinson avec sa voix de crécelle. Ils s'aiment depuis la première année !

-Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua fraîchement Narcissa. Draco m'a fait part du constant harcèlement qu'il subit de la part de votre fille. Il fait tout pour la rencontrer le moins possible mais elle le traque sans arrêt. Croyez bien qu'avec un comportement pareil, votre fille n'a aucune chance d'être considérée comme une candidate sérieuse pour être la prochaine lady Malfoy.

Mrs Parkinson se tut, foudroyée.

-Pourquoi côtoyez-vous Augusta Longbottom ? vint une voix dans le fond

-Elle nous a, mon époux et moi longuement conseillés pour certaines affaires privées, déclara Narcissa. Rien que pour cela, nous la tenons en haute estime. Et depuis que Draco est ami avec Neville, nous en sommes venus à nous côtoyer plus souvent et à nous connaître mieux.

L'assemblée se fendit en murmures. De par sa prestance, peu pouvait se prétendre l'ami de la matriarche Longbottom. Et si les Malfoy pouvaient s'en vanter, c'était parce qu'Augusta devait les tenir en très haute estime.

-Que comptez-vous faire pour Sirius Black ? demanda une nouvelle voix. Il reste le tuteur du Survivant !

Narcissa sut aussitôt que les Sorcières ayant soutenu ou soutenant encore Voldemort acquiesçaient. Nombre de Death Eaters serviles avaient reproché implicitement à Lucius de laisser son fils se lier d'amitié avec l'enfant qui avait détruit leur maître. Et tout leur groupe savait que plus les enfants grandiraient, moins on apprécierait cette amitié hors norme. Paradoxalement, ils savaient que quand on voyait Draco Malfoy, ce n'était jamais sans Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, ou vice-versa. Autant les Death Eaters voulaient que le Gang de Bronze soit dissous, autant ils savaient qu'aucun membre ne se présentait seul. Et c'était ça qui choquait.

-Il est également mon cousin, chef de la famille principale du clan Black, rappela Narcissa. Je lui dois le respect, à défaut de mon obéissance complète et total du fait de mon affiliation au clan Malfoy. J'ai la chance d'être assez proche de lui pour inculquer à son héritier des valeurs chères à notre famille alors pourquoi couper les ponts ?

Les Sorcières concédèrent que si elle pouvait transmettre des valeurs particulièrement chères aux Sang Pur, alors ce serait tout un avantage.

-Et pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? rugit une voix. Il va revenir et va être furieux de voir que vous vous êtes détournée de Lui !

Narcissa se retint de soupirer ouvertement. Contrairement à son mari, Ether Goyle restait une Sorcière intelligente et malheureusement une fervente admiratrice de Voldemort. La blonde se disait qu'elle aurait dû parier le temps qu'on mettrait à lui reprocher ses liens avec le Survivant.

-Et j'aurais dû laisser passer l'opportunité de donner les bonnes idées à celui qui l'a vaincu ? cassa Narcissa. Mettez-vous dans la tête qu'Harry Potter est en ce moment même élevé dans les mêmes convictions Sang Pur que nous toutes. Bien éduqué, il pourra aider aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou, à la rigueur, ne pas se mettre sur son chemin quand Il reviendra.

Toute la pièce réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'il était plus utile d'avoir le Survivant dans leur camp de son plein gré plutôt que de le tuer. En plus, pour avoir réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à quinze mois à peine, il serait très intéressant de mettre cette puissance à son service.

-Mais … protesta Ether.

-Ce que je fais, je le fais pour notre avenir, coupa Narcissa. Et comme faire parler nos rivalités nous mènera droit dans le mur, je choisis une autre solution bien plus viable et plus utile à tous.

Ether dut s'avouer vaincue.

-Une méchante rumeur court, déclara une nouvelle voix dans le silence. Une loi matrimoniale va être votée.

Toutes se raidirent. Dans une société magique, ce type de lois était pris avec beaucoup de précautions.

-Vous pourriez précisez votre pensée, Miranda ? poussa Narcissa

Les chaises se déplacèrent pour que toutes puissent voir Miranda Greengrass.

-L'un de mes contacts me l'a rapporté il y a plusieurs mois mais ces derniers temps, j'en ai de plus en plus la confirmation, déclara Miranda. Pour permettre le brassage magique, le Ministère pourra mettre le nez dans nos prérogatives de mariage.

Narcissa nota que cela correspondait à peu près au moment où Daphné avait demandé cet entretien à Draco.

-Il doit savoir que le Magenmagot sera totalement contre, réfléchit l'une d'elle.

-Je sais, confirma tranquillement Miranda. Mais de plus en plus de disposition sont prises pour une mise en place prochaine. Et personne ne sait rien.

-Voilà qui est fâcheux, commenta Narcissa.

-J'ai confié à mon aînée qu'il était temps, malgré son âge, de songer à se trouver un fiancé, fit Miranda. Si cette loi passe, elle pourrait être ainsi à l'abri.

-Qui croyez-vous qui peut être derrière tout ça ? s'écria une voix. Aucun Sang Pur ne songerait à cette aberration.

-Et pourtant, il semble que ça ait l'aval du président du Magenmagot.

Narcissa se retint de froncer des sourcils. Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il faire appliquer une telle loi ? Puis elle pensa à Sirius et une idée lui vint. Un mariage entre Sirius et Clotilde McGregor serait décrié par toute la société Sorcière et particulièrement Sang Pur, notamment à cause de la réputation sulfureuse de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle ait été reniée à sa sortie d'école. Mais avec cette loi dont il faudrait absolument qu'elle se procure une copie, cela passerait comme une lettre à la poste. En fait, cette loi pouvait permettre au vieux fou de placer ses pions aux bonnes places pour qu'elles puissent se faire épouser sans sourciller et faire ce qu'elles devaient faire. Ingénieux …

-Nous pourrons travailler seules, déclara Narcissa après un moment de silence. Mais à un moment ou à un autre, tout le monde devra être au courant avant que cette loi ne soit adoptée. Miranda, pensez-vous que vous pourrez avoir une copie de cette loi ?

-Elle est très bien gardée, soupira Miranda. Et j'essaie depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Nous devrions toutes tenter notre chance de façon très discrète, proposa Narcissa. Et connaître les tenants et aboutissants.

Elle avisa l'heure.

-Nous nous sommes que trop absentées, fit remarquer Narcissa. Allons profiter du parc.

Dans un mouvement de froufrous, toutes les dames de la haute société retournèrent dehors.

Du côté des enfants …

Quand le Gang arriva accompagné des jumeaux Weasley, il y en eut bien quelques-uns pour les regarder de travers. Mais quand Neville leur rappela qu'eux pouvaient se vanter de savoir faire quelque chose de leurs dix doigts - leurs blagues étaient entrées dans les annales - et qu'eux non, alors ils durent se taire. Les plus jeunes, malgré les regards noirs de leurs aînés, furent impressionnés par les farces que Fred et Georges sortirent de leurs poches et dont ils firent la démonstration. Par égard pour Harry qui leur avait expressément demandé, ils n'avaient pris avec eux que les plus inoffensives et surtout celles que Severus avait testées et certifiées non dangereuses, condition sine qua non de Draco et de Neville.

Quand les plus jeunes décidèrent de s'amuser entre eux, les élèves d'Hogwarts se rassemblèrent. Draco, hôte de la journée, présenta tout le monde, ne se connaissant pas officiellement. Ce fut Daphnée qui prit la parole.

-C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons tous réunis, déclara Daphnée. Parce que j'ai une nouvelle qui ne va pas vous plaire.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir réunis à l'école ? grinça Pansy. Ça ne concerne pas les non Slytherin il me semble, non ?

-Ça concerne tous les Sang Pur, cassa Daphnée. Et je te signale que bien qu'ils soient à Ravenclaw, ils ont plus la prestance des Sang Pur que toi alors ferme-la Pansy !

Pansy voulut ouvrir de nouveau la bouche mais Daphnée la gratifia d'un sort de silence.

-Voilà, c'est mieux, fit Daphnée. Ma mère a appris que le Ministère comptait fourrer son nez une nouvelle fois là où il ne fallait pas.

-Dans quel domaine ? demanda Tracey

-Les mariages, annonça Daphnée.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé.

-Elle n'a pas réussi à mettre la main dessus mais on sait seulement que ça a l'aval du président du Magenmagot. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien voulu dire à l'école, déclara Daphnée.

-C'est vraiment embêtant, réfléchit Théo. Qui sait ce que pourrait ordonner cette loi. Et si ça va à l'encontre des traditions Sang Pur, alors on aura une guerre civile sur les bras à coup sûr.

-Et si c'était le but recherché ? demanda Neville. Ceux contre les privilèges Sang Pur auront le champ libre pour faire ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je refuse qu'on nous impose quoi que ce soit ! rugit l'un d'entre eux

Et la discussion partit en récriminations. Daphnée s'approcha d'Harry.

-Daphnée Greengrass, se présenta Daphnée.

-Harry Potter, sourit Harry. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je m'étonne de te trouver ici, commenta faussement Daphnée.

-Vraiment ? fit Harry. Mes meilleurs amis sont Draco Malfoy et Neville Longbottom. Mon parrain est Sirius Black. Ma tante est Narcissa Malfoy. Bien que j'ai été élevé la majeure partie de ma vie dans une famille Moldue, je suis baigné dans l'aristocratie Sorcière, sans compter que je suis un héritier. Et ma place ne serait pas ici ?

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Daphnée. Mais tu es dans une famille de magie noire.

-Et qu'est-ce que la magie noire ? piégea Harry

Daphnée resta interdite.

-Ce sont les magies déclarées illégales par le Ministère, balbutia presque Daphnée.

-Et selon ta famille, qu'est-ce que la magie noire ? demanda Harry

-Tu n'as pas la même opinion que le Ministère, constata Daphnée.

-Il pratique une discrimination raciale que même les Moldus ne font plus, souligna Harry. Il estime les Moldus arriérés alors qu'ils sont capables de choses que même les Sorciers les plus fous n'oseraient imaginer et ils sont capables de reproduire sans magie beaucoup de choses. Alors tu penses bien que j'attends une preuve solide que sa position sur la magie blanche et noire est la bonne.

-Tu ne méprises pas les Slytherin, fit Daphnée. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait, haussa des épaules Harry. Oui, vous avez une réputation un peu sombre. Est-ce que ça fait de vous des personnes mauvaises ? Je ne crois pas. J'ai déjà vu des personnes bien sur tous les rapports commettre des crimes innommables. L'inverse est vrai aussi.

-Pourquoi être devenu l'ami de Draco ? demanda Daphnée

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire ? grogna Harry

-Réponds s'il te plaît, fit Daphnée.

-Je suis devenu son ami parce qu'il était sympa, soupira Harry. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

-Malgré la réputation de sa famille ? s'étonna Daphnée

-Quand je suis arrivé dans le monde Sorcier, je ne savais rien de la réputation des Malfoy, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, rit Harry. Je n'avais aucun apriori et j'essayais de ne pas en avoir. En plus, Draco n'est pas la famille Malfoy. Et surtout, je me suis aperçu que beaucoup de choses qui sont dites sur eux sont totalement fausses.

-Que penses-tu des idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Daphnée après quelques hésitations

-Et toi, qu'en sais-tu ? rétorqua Harry

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Daphnée

-Ce que j'ai dit, répondit Harry. Que sais-tu de ses idées ? Parce que pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il a fait des milliers de morts, dont mes parents mais aussi des Sang Pur, ceux qu'il dit vouloir rétablir les droits. Étrange paradoxe, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est vrai, s'horrifia Daphnée.

-Je serais d'avis de savoir ce qu'il cherche exactement et ses méthodes avant de me prononcer pour ou contre lui, déclara Harry.

-Mais si tu es contre lui, tu es avec Dumbledore, affirma Daphnée.

-Pas forcément, fit Harry. Personne n'est parfait. Le directeur doit aussi avoir des cadavres dans ses placards. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir suivre quelqu'un qui s'autoproclame « leader de la Lumière ».

-S'autoproclame ? releva Daphnée

-J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur notre cher directeur, sourit Harry. Et en fait, la première fois que ce titre a été utilisé, c'était sorti de sa bouche. Donc …

-Je vais y réfléchir, promit Daphnée.

Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, les deux adolescents se séparèrent. Mais Harry ne resta pas seul bien longtemps. Rapidement, Fred et Georges vinrent le rejoindre.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de réunion se passait comme ça, commenta Georges.

-Moi non plus, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Nous ne pratiquons pas les mariages arrangés dans la famille, déclara Georges. Mais il est vrai que si le Ministère avait la possibilité de les imposer, ça va faire du grabuge.

-Certaines unions répondent à des critères bien précis, ajouta Fred. Les bafouer va peut-être faire en sorte que les mariages ne vont pas être reconnus par les magies familiales.

-C'est la manœuvre que je ne comprends pas, fit Georges. Dans ces cas-là, ça ne servirait à rien vu que les époux ne seront pas affiliés à la famille concernée.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

-Nous en saurons plus une fois la main mise sur cette loi, trancha Harry. Parce que Ministère ou pas, je compte épouser qui je veux et pas la personne qu'ils veulent.

-Nous aussi, sourit Fred. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas riches mais nous serons autant touchés que vous.

-On va en parler à papa, Bill et Charlie, déclara Georges. Ça, ça pourrait franchement les intéresser.

-Ok, fit Harry.

Le brun, quant à lui, se promit de jeter un coup d'œil sur les lois du clan Potter. Bizarrement, il était sûr que cette loi allait le concerner personnellement.

ooooo

Comme ils avaient dû repousser leur visite aux Gobelins, Sirius et Severus s'étaient décidés à y aller quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Préférant ne pas le séparer de ses amis, ils s'y rendirent seuls, le coffret soigneusement caché. Ils furent rapidement introduits et conduits au Gobelin qui allait authentifier le médaillon.

-C'est un travail Sorcier qu'on ne retrouve guère de nos jours, commenta le Gobelin en examinant de près les deux artefacts collés. Mais je ne reconnais pas la fabrication de cette pyramide.

-Nous ne vous le demandons pas, fit Severus. C'est le médaillon qui nous intéresse.

-Très bien, obtempéra le Gobelin. Mais si vous me le laissiez un moment …

-Non, refusa net Severus. Si vous pouviez poursuivre …

-Comme vous voulez, haussa des épaules le Gobelin. Ce médaillon a été fabriqué de façon certaine il y a un peu plus de mille ans. L'orfèvrerie Sorcière était dans une période magnifique au point que même certains d'entre nous ont été impressionnés. Il est simplement dommage que ce savoir se soit perdu, particulièrement en Angleterre …

Les deux Sorciers ne s'arrêtèrent pas dessus.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça peut contenir ? demanda Sirius

-Je sens plusieurs types d'ensorcellement, décréta le Gobelin. La plupart très anciens et un autre bien plus récent, à peu près une cinquantaine d'années.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'eux ? demanda Severus

-Au moins un sort d'appartenance, fit le Gobelin. Cet objet devait rester lié à sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en montre indigne. Sort qui s'est brisé très peu de temps après avoir été lancé et qui a entraîné la mise en sommeil des autres. Si vous trouvez un héritier de l'ancien propriétaire, alors nous pourrions savoir quelles étaient les propriétés de ce médaillon.

-Intéressant, fit Sirius. Et l'autre ?

-C'est une magie très sombre, avoua gravement le Gobelin. Si cette pyramide ne s'était pas occupée à l'aspirer en elle …

Soudain, le Gobelin lâcha les deux objets et ces derniers se désolidarisèrent. Mais ce n'était pas tout. La pyramide, qui avait repris sa couleur d'origine, recommençait à pulser.

-Que se passe-t-il ? fit le Gobelin

-Je crois qu'il y a un objet que nous recherchons qui contient la même magie que vous ne teniez pas à toucher, pronostiqua Sirius.

-Qui est à l'origine de cet objet ? demanda le Gobelin. Je ne peux vous permettre de chercher ce que vous voulez sans connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants.

Les deux Sorciers se regardèrent.

-C'est un Vampire qui nous l'a confié, avoua Severus.

-Les Vampires ne sont pas connus pour accepter les Sorciers dans leur entourage, à moins de leur être lié par le sang, rétorqua le Gobelin. Donnez-moi son nom.

-Non, il va se déplacer, fit Sirius. Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Par contre, je conseille un peu plus de place.

-Je m'en charge, ajouta Severus. Pouvez-vous me conduire vers la sortie ? J'ai un moyen de communication très rapide.

-Bien entendu, fit le Gobelin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute la banque s'affolait et le directeur en personne sortit de son bureau pour aller accueillir leur prestigieux invité dans une salle reliée au réseau de cheminée.

-Seigneur Romanov, s'inclina Ragnok. Votre venue n'était pas annoncée.

-En effet, sourit Vladimir. Mais des affaires urgentes m'ont appelé ici. Si vous pouviez me conduire à lord Black et lord Prince, je vous prie.

-Ces Sorciers ? s'étonna Ragnok

-De bonnes connaissances à moi, avoua Vladimir.

Le Gobelin n'en demanda pas plus et fut prestement conduit à la salle où attendaient tranquillement Sirius et Severus. Le Gobelin examinateur, en reconnaissant le personnage, crut défaillir.

-Seigneur Romanov, s'inclina bien bas le Gobelin.

-Lui-même, sourit Vladimir en faisant apparaître un fauteuil pour s'y asseoir. Severus, Sirius, cela faisait longtemps. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Nous en avons trouvé un, expliqua Severus. Et nous avons voulu le faire authentifier le plus rapidement possible. Mais une fois qu'il a terminé de purifier la magie contenu dedans, il s'est remis à briller.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il y en a un autre ici, en déduisit Vladimir. Et connaissant les Gobelins, s'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, ils ne peuvent pas vous laisser vadrouiller dans leur antre. Ragnok, veuillez sceller cette pièce et vous assurer de l'entière discrétion de votre personnel au sujet de ma présence ici. Nous allons parler affaire.

-Et eux aussi ? fit Ragnok en désignant les deux Sorciers

-Oh que oui … sourit Vladimir.

ooooo

Deux semaines plus tard, Laura revint les sourcils froncés.

-J'avais un ami qui me devait un service, déclara-t-elle une fois installée dans le salon de Minerva. Dites-moi, pourquoi vouloir les faire analyser ?

-J'ai l'odorat très fin, avoua Minerva. J'ai senti quelque chose d'inconnu et j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net.

-Eh bien remerciez votre odorat, fit Laura. Les deux échantillons que vous m'avez remis contenaient des doses nocives d'argent.

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? sursauta Minerva

-C'est un métal qui à faible dose n'est pas plus nocif que cela, expliqua Laura. Mais là, la concentration était si importante qu'il y a peu de doute que ça soit de la négligence. C'était intentionnel, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Minerva prit le dossier que lui tendait la jeune femme.

-Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça, cette personne est très dangereuse, prévint Laura. Soyez prudente, surtout.

Laura était partie depuis longtemps quand Minerva sortit de ses pensées, l'air particulièrement sombre.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Franchement, en voyant toutes ces reviews, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais dépasser la barre des 800 reviews ! Mais en fait non, j'en suis qu'à 798, c'est un peu rageant.  
De toute façon, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**La fête sous plusieurs formes**_

Comme la dernière fois, Sirius avait organisé l'anniversaire d'Harry dans le même cottage. Cependant, en accord avec Augusta, il avait décidé que celui de Neville serait fêté en même temps. Et, comme toujours, aucun parent ne serait présent. Les invitations avaient été nominatives et d'après les échos, tous les enfants s'extasiaient de la fête à venir.

Mais certains étaient au courant que ce n'était pas qu'une fête d'enfants.

_Flash-Back_

_Deux jours avant la fête d'anniversaire, le Gang de Bronze dans son entièreté avait été réuni. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait pourquoi ils avaient été appelés et ils étaient sûrs que leurs bêtises n'étaient pas connues d'un seul adulte présent. _

_-Bien, fit Augusta. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour vous parler de plusieurs points particuliers pour cet anniversaire. _

_Le Gang se regarda, ne comprenant pas vraiment. _

_-Tout d'abord, le fait de regrouper les anniversaires de Neville et d'Harry ne s'est pas fait sur un coup de tête, déclara Augusta. Malheureusement, cela a une portée politique. Les invités de la famille Longbottom ne sont pas ceux de la famille Potter et vice-versa. Quand vous les accueillerez ensemble, cela montrera que vous ne voyez pas de différence entre famille dite de la Lumière et celles dite noire. _

_-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Neville_

_-Tu es le plus susceptible d'inviter des Slytherin à ton anniversaire, répondit Augusta. Et il y en aura. _

_-Ils n'étaient pas tous présents à la garden party ? s'étonna Harry_

_-La garden party est une fête mondaine mais non officielle, expliqua Narcissa. Ton anniversaire, par contre, est suivi par toute la société Sorcière, à cause de la publicité malsaine qu'a faite Dumbledore autour de toi. Nous allons nous en servir contre lui. _

_-C'est ça, confirma Augusta. Je vais vous demander de discuter avec tout le monde mais surtout de manière posée, sans apriori._

_-Même avec Parkinson ? verdit Draco_

_-Même avec elle, sourit Narcissa. J'ai mis les points sur les i avec sa mère et elle ne devrait plus t'embêter pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve des atouts de séduction en fait. Ce qui n'est pas gagné. _

_-Par ailleurs, reprit Augusta, les jumeaux Weasley seront là pour une autre raison que votre invitation. D'après les échos que j'ai d'Arthur et de ses fils, je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop vite les condamner. Les jumeaux vont être une fenêtre pour l'avenir de cette famille. _

_-Mais, et pour les casse-pieds ? demanda Hermione_

_-Les casse-pieds ? releva Narcissa_

_-Ron et Ginny, rougit Hermione. C'est le terme le plus poli que j'ai trouvé. _

_-Votre langue est à contrôler, jeune fille, gronda Augusta. Mais bref. Si les deux derniers Weasley ne sont pas invités, alors ils paraîtront désavoués à vos yeux, ce qui n'arrangera pas les affaires de Dumbledore. Et c'est ce que nous voulons. _

_-Par ailleurs, intervint Lucius, un journaliste sera présent avec un photographe. _

_-Pourquoi ?! s'écria le Gang_

_-La couverture médiatique assurera la société Sorcière de votre non position dans l'opposition famille de la Lumière contre famille noire, expliqua Lucius. Ce qui embêtera franchement Dumbledore qui crie sur tous les toits qu'Harry lui appartient. Et par extension Neville. _

_-Hein ? sursauta Neville. Je croyais que je ne l'intéressais que parce que j'étais l'ami d'Harry. _

_-Pas que, soupira Augusta. Autant Harry rassemblera les familles de la Lumière, autant toi tu devrais rassembler celles dites neutres. Et elles sont plus nombreuses qu'on ne le croit. C'est sur ça que compte Dumbledore. Nous devons commencer dès maintenant à vous détacher de toute position politique. Même si vous n'êtes sensés entrer dans l'arène que dans un an. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Chacun était fin prêt pour s'amuser mais aussi pour initier et consolider les alliances qui allaient leur servir dans les prochaines années. Soigneusement encadrés, le journaliste et le photographe allaient et venaient dans le parc. Lucius leur avait très précisément expliqué ce qui se passerait s'ils envisageaient de faire autre chose que ce qui était prévu dans leur contrat et vu leur air de pur terreur qu'ils avaient eu quand ils étaient sortis du bureau du blond la veille, ils avaient parfaitement compris. Ils demandaient de temps à autre les impressions des invités et prenaient des clichés des différentes activités. Il n'y eut que quatre clichés officiels d'Harry et de Neville : un portrait chacun, une photo du Gang de Bronze et une autre chacun avec son tuteur respectif. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Narcissa de virevolter parmi les invités pour prendre des photos privées et beaucoup moins protocolaires. Ainsi, le Gang prit plusieurs fois la pose avec des grimaces et ils arrivèrent même à dérider certains Slytherin.

Sirius regarda l'heure. La fête avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure et les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Indiquant d'un signe de la tête qu'il rentrait, Sirius passa par la cheminée pour se rendre au bureau d'Arthur Weasley au Ministère.

-Bonjour Sirius ! salua Arthur. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ? Je vous croyais à l'anniversaire de votre filleul !

-J'en viens justement, fit Sirius. Je voulais juste vous demander si vous saviez où étaient vos fils Fred et Georges, avant que je ne frappe à la porte de votre maison.

-Ils devraient être chez vous, vu que je les ai autorisés à venir, fronça des sourcils Arthur. Je n'ai pas assisté à leur départ comme que je suis ici depuis ce matin.

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants.

-Ça ne leur ressemble pas, avoua Arthur. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'aller à cette fête ! Pour dire, ils sautaient partout encore plus que d'habitude. Vous venez de m'inquiéter, là. Accompagnez-moi jusqu'à chez moi, nous allons voir ce qui s'est passé.

-Non, je ne peux pas entrer sans y avoir été invité ! s'exclama Sirius

-Alors vous resterez sur le pas de la porte, insista Arthur. Et plus, si ce que les jumeaux disent est vrai, alors votre filleul va vous harceler pour savoir comment ils vont et il vaudrait mieux que vous vous en assuriez de vous-même.

-Très bien, capitula Sirius.

-Je vais prévenir que je m'absente, fit Arthur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux Sorciers transplanèrent pour se retrouver devant le Burrow. Étrangement, la maison semblait calme.

-Restez ici, pria Arthur. Je vais voir.

Le grand roux entra dans la maison. Il ne trouva personne dans le salon donc il passa dans la cuisine. Et là …

-Molly ?

La matrone sursauta.

-Arthur ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne travailles pas ? s'étonna Molly

-Je suis revenu, éluda Arthur. Dis-moi, les jumeaux sont bien partis ?

-Oh oui, sourit Molly. Ils ont même appelés pour dire que Ron et Ginny pouvaient venir. Ils sont en train de se préparer et je termine le petit cadeau pour Harry.

Arthur étrécit le regard. Mais soudain, un bruit sourd retentit dans la maison. Et le Sorcier reconnut aisément de quoi il s'agissait.

-Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il y a du bruit dans la chambre des jumeaux ? fit sèchement Arthur

-Ron doit être allé leur emprunter quelque chose, balbutia Molly.

-Même moi je sais que Ron a une peur bleue d'entrer dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, idem pour Ginny, asséna Arthur avant qu'elle n'émette l'idée.

Sans un mot, il monta rapidement les escaliers sous les cris de Molly pour se retrouver devant la chambre des jumeaux qu'il ouvrit.

-PAPA !

-Fred ?! Georges ?! fit Arthur interloqué alors qu'il recevait ses deux fils dans ses bras. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à la fête ?

-Quand on a voulu descendre ce matin, nous étions enfermés, avoua sombrement Fred. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de sortir.

-En plus, nous avons découvert ça dans nos armoires, montra Georges.

En prévision de la fête, Arthur avait tenu à ce que les jumeaux soient correctement habillés, à défaut de l'être richement. Il avait donc demandé à sa tante Muriel si elle pouvait lui avancer de l'argent pour acheter des vêtements neufs à ses fils, ce qui lui fut accordé immédiatement. Seulement, lesdits vêtements étaient maintenant en lambeaux. Et visiblement irréparables par magie.

-Habillez-vous correctement et attendez-moi dehors, gronda Arthur. Même, préparez un sac pour quelques jours.

-Papa ? hésita Fred

-Sirius Black vous attend dehors, fit Arthur. Laissez vos sacs ici, je vous les amènerai plus tard.

-Oui papa, répondirent les jumeaux en s'exécutant.

En moins de cinq minutes, les sacs étaient faits et les garçons habillés.

-Descendez et allez dehors, ordonna Arthur. Ne dites rien à Sirius. Je lui expliquerai tout après.

Les deux roux hochèrent de la tête et filèrent hors de la maison. Sirius fut étonné de les voir débouler aussi vite.

-Où est votre père ? demanda Sirius

-Il arrive, répondit Fred.

-Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, on voudrait s'éloigner un peu, fit Georges.

-On voudrait vous parler de certaines farces que vous avez faites, sourit Fred de façon un peu forcée.

Comprenant qu'on ne voulait pas attirer son attention sur ce qui se passait au Burrow, Sirius accepta volontiers la diversion et s'installa avec les jumeaux à l'entrée du potager.

A l'intérieur …

Une fois les jumeaux disparus, Arthur respira un bon coup avant de redescendre tranquillement les escaliers. Mais arrivant vers le salon, il entendit la voix de sa femme et attendit donc avant de se montrer.

-Voici les invitations, déclara Molly. Tenez-les bien en main et donnez le mot de passe distinctement. Surtout, ne les perdez pas.

-Et les jumeaux ne viennent pas ? demanda Ginny

-Ils ont préféré vous laisser leurs places, sourit Molly.

Arthur passa la tête et faillit s'étouffer. Les deux enfants étaient vêtus avec une qualité bien au-dessus de leurs moyens. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache d'où provenait cet argent !

-Changement de programme, annonça Arthur en entrant dans la pièce. Personne ne va nulle part.

-Mais papa ! protestèrent les deux derniers

-Vous montez dans vos chambres et vous ne redescendez pas. Maintenant ! tonna Arthur

Sans demander leur reste, les deux plus jeunes grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans leurs chambres respectives.

-Pourquoi tu les empêches d'aller à cette fête ! rugit Molly. Ils avaient tellement hâte d'y aller !

-Sauf que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient été invités, siffla Arthur. Mais les jumeaux que j'ai retrouvés enfermé dans leur chambre ! Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'ils s'incrustent dans un endroit où ils n'ont pas été expressément invités ? Ça t'amuse tellement de nous couvrir de honte à chaque fois qu'ils se font refouler ?

-Mais ce ne sont pas les jumeaux qui doivent être amis avec le Survivant, mais Ron et Ginny ! s'enflamma Molly

-Qui t'a mis cette ineptie dans la tête ? demanda Arthur

-Le professeur Dumbledore … fit Molly

-N'est que le directeur de l'école de magie, coupa Arthur. Il n'a pas à gérer qui est ami avec qui !

-Mais Ron m'assure qu'ils sont amis ! protesta Molly

-Le même Ron qui a nié la mort des parents d'Harry Potter pour lui affirmer qu'il devait faire la fête ? rétorqua Arthur. Quand Fred, Georges et Percy m'ont raconté ça, je ne savais plus où me mettre tellement j'avais honte de notre fils ! Tous les trois me certifient qu'il a un comportement ignoble avec Harry Potter et ses amis et tu m'assures qu'il est ami avec eux ? Reviens sur terre, s'il ne l'a pas invité pour son anniversaire, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison !

Arthur avisa l'heure.

-Nous en discuterons plus tard, promit Arthur. En attendant, dis à Ginny et à Ron de préparer des affaires. Les sacs des jumeaux sont déjà près et il faut que je demande à Sirius Black s'il accepte de les accueillir quelques jours. Partir d'ici leur fera le plus grand bien.

Et sans un mot, le patriarche tourna des talons.

Il sortit de la maison et rejoignit ses fils avec Sirius à l'entrée du potager.

-Sirius, puis-je vous demander un service ? fit Arthur

-Bien entendu, sourit Sirius.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez prendre les jumeaux quelques temps chez vous ?

-Je pense que les garçons seront ravis de s'amuser avec eux, accepta Sirius. Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Je préférerai vous en parler un peu plus tard, dit Arthur. J'apporterai leurs affaires à ce moment-là.

-Très bien, fit Sirius.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller à la fête, sourit doucement Arthur. Malheureusement, cet accident avec vos tenues n'est pas réparable …

-Je vais m'en occuper, sourit Sirius. Ne vous en faites pas, je leur trouverai bien quelque chose.

-Mais … protesta Arthur.

-Partez sereinement, sourit Sirius. Nous allons juste faire un détour avant d'aller à la fête.

-D'accord, capitula Arthur.

Arthur repartit donc à son bureau tandis que Sirius, Fred et Georges apparurent sur Diagon Alley.

-J'ai une amie qui va positivement s'amuser avec vous, sourit Sirius.

-Mais on n'a pas de quoi payer ! s'indigna Georges

-Et on ne veut pas qu'on nous fasse la charité ! protesta Fred

-Pas la peine, sourit Sirius. C'est une styliste Née Moldue qui lance sa collection. Vous lui empruntez juste les tenues pour les faire connaître, c'est tout.

-Hein ? firent les jumeaux

-Suivez-moi, rit Sirius.

Le Sorcier dans une petite boutique où les deux adolescents furent pris dans une tornade. La minute d'après, tous les deux étaient vêtus de pieds en capes.

-Tout simplement magnifique, roucoula une jeune femme avec des lunettes digne de Sybille Trelawney, le professeur de Divination d'Hogwarts.

Étourdis, Fred et Georges se décidèrent à se regarder enfin. Et durent avouer que les vêtements, à mi-chemin entre la mode Sorcière et celle Moldue, leur plaisaient beaucoup.

-Ils feront de parfaits testeurs, acquiesça Sirius. Nous verrons ce qu'en disent les autres jeunes.

-Très bien, fit la Sorcière. Tu ne devais pas être à une certaine fête ?

-Mais nous y allons, sourit Sirius. Merci pour ce petit service. On se revoit bientôt.

-Bonne journée ! fit la Sorcière

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le trio arriva au cottage.

-Sirius ? hésita Fred

-Oui, un problème ? demanda Sirius

-Euh … pour les vêtements ? Et pour le fait qu'on vienne chez vous ? demanda Fred

-Ça ne me dérange pas, assura Sirius. Harry est toujours avec Neville, Hermione et Draco donc ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué à avoir du monde à la maison. Et puis, c'est tellement grand que vous ne vous marcherez pas dessus. Vous pourrez même utiliser le laboratoire de Potions.

-Vraiment ? sursautèrent les jumeaux

-Oui, rit Sirius. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Là, je suis certain que le Gang vous attend avec impatience. Et surtout, ne leur dites pas que vous venez dormir à la maison !

-Oui Sirius ! firent les jumeaux avant de filer

ooooo

Octavia arriva rapidement dans le bureau de Severus.

-Severus ?

-Oui Octavia ?

-Minerva McGonagall est à l'entrée, annonça Octavia. Elle veut te parler. Elle dit que c'est très important.

-Tu l'as installée dans un salon ? demanda Severus en se levant

-Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ? railla gentiment Octavia. Elle est dans le salon rouge.

Et elle s'esquiva. Severus arrangea sa tenue avant de descendre accueillir sa visiteuse.

-Minerva ! salua Severus. Je te pensais déjà très loin de l'Angleterre !

-Je le pensais aussi, soupira Minerva. Mais j'ai eu quelques informations qui pourraient tous nous intéresser. Déjà, je voudrais savoir en combien de temps tu pourrais analyser une potion.

-Cela dépend surtout de la potion, fronça des sourcils Severus. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il y a exactement dans celle-ci, répondit Minerva en sortant une fiole.

Severus la prit dans les mains, l'examina sous tous les angles avant de l'ouvrir, de sentir son contenu puis enfin le goûter.

-C'est de la Wolfbane, assura Severus. Et de très mauvaise qualité en plus. A peine plus utile qu'un placebo. Je pourrais te dire rapidement si elle a des effets ou pas.

-C'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans le bureau de Lupin, lâcha Minerva.

-Je fournis Lupin, rétorqua Severus. Tous les mois, sans faute.

-Il vient la chercher lui-même ? demanda Minerva

-Non, fit Severus. Je la dépose à l'infirmerie.

-Et Poppy me disait que Lupin déclarait que la potion était toujours déposée sur son bureau, fit Minerva.

-Je l'envoyais par cheminée, se souvenait Severus. C'était pour ne pas qu'elle descende chaque fois pour une seule fiole.

-Comment livres-tu tes potions d'habitude ? demanda Minerva

-Je les amène moi-même, répondit Severus. Généralement, il y en a trop pour les envoyer par cheminée. En plus, c'est assez aléatoire, ce n'est jamais à date fixe que je renouvelle son stock. Il n'y avait que la Wolfbane cette année qui arrivait régulièrement.

-Je crois que ton envoi était intercepté, avança lentement Minerva. Je suis une grande amie de Poppy et elle ne m'a jamais parlé qu'elle recevait de potions particulières par cheminée.

-Dumbledore ? pointa Severus

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, fit Minerva. Et ça corroborerait les détails que j'ai notés.

-Lesquels ? demanda Severus

-Sa salle de classes et ses appartements sont reliés, déclara Minerva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par reliés ? fit Severus

-Il n'y a qu'une seule porte qui les sépare, expliqua Minerva. En plus, il s'agit de l'une des anciennes salles de cours qui ne sont plus utilisées parce qu'elles ne donnent pas de réelle intimité aux professeurs. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nos appartements ne sont pas à côté de nos salles de classes. Si ça avait été le cas, tout le monde aurait pu, en entrant dans notre classe, accéder à nos appartements sans souci.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de place, proposa Severus.

-Nous sommes qu'à un quart de notre capacité, rétorqua Minerva. Il y a de la place, j'en suis sûre.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre ? demanda Severus

-La peinture a été mélangée avec de l'argent pur, annonça Minerva. Idem avec l'eau. En clair, Lupin était empoisonné lentement.

-Couplé avec la potion de mauvaise qualité, cela veut dire que Dumbledore voulait qu'il créé une catastrophe, au mépris de la sécurité des élèves, se rendit compte Severus.

-J'avais peur de cette conclusion, soupira Minerva. Mais pourquoi ?

-Détruire Sirius, j'en ai bien peur, proposa Severus. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était la seule personne à pouvoir tempérer les Maraudeurs. Et Sirius n'obéit pas à Dumbledore. Quoi de mieux pour lui saper le moral ?

-Ce n'est pas une supposition ahurissante, déclara lentement Minerva. C'est très plausible, même.

-Il va falloir retrouver Lupin, déclara lourdement Severus. Une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Minerva

-Sirius était déjà à sa recherche depuis près d'un an avant qu'on ne le retrouve à Hogwarts, expliqua Severus. Lupin est doué pour disparaître, ou bien quelqu'un cachait parfaitement ses traces.

-Tu penses que Dumbledore va le disparaître pour de bon ? interrogea Minerva

-Il ne lui sert plus à rien, mis à part pour approcher les loups garous, fit Severus. D'après Sirius, s'il arrive avec l'odeur de Dumbledore sur lui, il sera automatiquement considéré comme sa marionnette et à peine pris au sérieux. Au mieux. Et puis, ce procès invraisemblable pour le condamner à mort. Excuse-moi, mais tu connais aussi bien que moi la mère Weasley. Si on ne lui avait pas soufflé l'idée, elle n'aurait jamais porté plainte. Ses aînés ont eu des accidents bien plus graves, Charlie Weasley est déjà revenu avec des blessures presque mortelles faites par des créatures présentées au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Jamais elle n'a levé le petit doigt pour eux.

-Tu as raison, abonda Minerva. Mais comment tu vas faire pour le retrouver ?

-J'ai mes astuces, sourit Severus. Mais il va falloir prévenir les autres de ce nouveau rebondissement.

-Je vous invite chez moi, décida Minerva. Mon époux sera content de voir un peu de monde.

-Minerva ? s'étonna Severus

-Vous verrez, sourit Minerva. Je vous enverrai la date et l'heure. Passez une bonne journée !

Et la Sorcière partit, laissant son collègue en pleine interrogation.

ooooo

Le Gang sautait partout. Ce jour-là, ils devaient se rendre à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddicht. Et en vrais fans, les garçons rejouaient avec ferveur les matchs auxquels ils n'avaient pu assister que par la radio magique et pour une fois, Harry déplora que les Sorciers soient si imbus d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas avoir adapté une invention aussi spectaculaire qu'était la télévision. Même Hermione se laissa gagner par l'excitation qui envahissait tout le monde et Sirius le premier. L'adulte suivait les délires des adolescents à la plus grande exaspération de Severus qui n'arrivait pas à travailler tranquillement, ayant investi les laboratoires du manoir Black pour quelques temps.

Harry s'était posé quelques questions quand il avait appris la nouvelle.

_Flash-Back_

_-Mais le match n'a lieu que le lendemain de notre arrivée, fit Harry. Comment on va faire ? _

_-On va camper, sourit Sirius. _

_-Camper ? releva Harry. Ça existe dans le monde Sorcier ? _

_-Ce n'est pas très commun pour les Sang Pur mais le Sorcier moyen connait ce système, expliqua Sirius. Ne t'inquiète, j'ai déjà vu ce que les Moldus faisaient et malgré une apparence banale, il y a tout le confort nécessaire à l'intérieur. Tu verras, tu seras impressionné. _

_-Comment ça ? demanda Harry_

_-Pour une fois, vous pourrez dormir tous ensemble, répondit Sirius. Votre chambre sera aussi grande que la tienne. Et nous serons tous sous la même tente. _

_-Comment c'est possible ?! sursauta Harry_

_-Magie, rigola Sirius._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Armé du plus gros sac du groupe, Sirius avait laissé planer le doute sur son contenu, au grand agacement des plus jeunes. Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Augusta, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus sous les traits de Seth Prince, Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Harry et Neville prirent la cheminée pour le Ministère. En effet, en prévision de l'afflut de monde pour la Coupe du Monde, l'organisation avait placé aux quatre coins du pays des Portkey pour amener les spectateurs jusqu'au stade où se déroulerait le dernier match de la compétition. Ne voulant pas transplaner, le groupe avait opté pour cette solution de facilité et pour pouvoir se fondre dans la masse. Une fois arrivés, ils trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin pour se rendre dans l'un des nombreux campings installés tout autour du stade.

-Votre nom, je vous prie ? fit une Sorcière derrière une table

-Lord Sirius Black, répondit Sirius.

-Milord, s'inclina la Sorcière. Voici le plan. Votre emplacement est celui marqué d'une croix rouge. En vous souhaitant un bon match.

-Merci, sourit Sirius en entraînant tout le groupe.

Pendant que Neville, Draco et Hermione prenaient la tête du groupe pour les mener à bon port, Harry s'approcha de Sirius.

-Pourquoi avoir réservé sous le nom de lord Sirius Black ? s'étonna Harry

-C'est essentiellement pour laisser des traces au cas où on nous chercherait, avoua Sirius. Je sais que Dumbledore pourrait nous retrouver mais il y a des moments où il doit savoir où on se trouve pour ne pas qu'il utilise des méthodes plus musclées.

-Soit, comprit Harry. Mais ton titre ?

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, je ne le cache pas, déclara Sirius. Mais comme ça, j'ai pu choisir l'emplacement que je voulais, c'est-à-dire un peu éloigné du stade, contrairement à devant l'entrée où on voulait me placer au début.

-Ça aurait été génial d'être aussi proche ! s'exclama Harry

-Moins pour toi, fit Sirius. Quand on va te voir entrer une fois, deux fois puis trois fois entrer dans notre tente, on va camper devant pour pouvoir te voir et te harceler. Alors que si nous sommes plus éloignés, nous aurions le temps de semer des poursuivants.

Harry n'en était pas si sûr mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Sirius. Le groupe arriva rapidement à son emplacement et Sirius déplia son sac avant de l'activer. La seconde suivante, une tente d'environ deux mètres de hauteur se dressa devant eux.

-Venez visiter, invita Sirius.

Les adolescents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils se précipitèrent derrière le Sorcier et se figèrent aussitôt. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à se retrouver dans l'unique pièce de la tente, ils étaient dans un petit salon assez confortable avec des escaliers menant sur un balcon orné de nombreuses portes. Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

-Voyons voir … fit Sirius.

Il se dirigea vers la première porte pour tomber sur la salle à manger. Puis il ouvrit toutes les portes du rez-de-chaussée pour découvrir la cuisine, une salle d'eau ainsi que deux pièces vides. Excités, tous les cinq continuèrent la visite à l'étage. Chaque adulte ou couple avait sa chambre avec salle de bain intégrée et par respect pour eux, les adolescents ne tentèrent pas d'entrer dedans. Et enfin, Sirius leur présenta la dernière chambre. Elle était immense avec quatre espaces pour chacun d'entre eux. La salle de bain était assez spacieuse pour permettre à deux personnes de faire leur toilette en même temps.

-Allez, déposez vos affaires, annonça Sirius. Je vous laisse une heure avant qu'on discute tous ensemble de ce qu'on va faire ce soir.

-Oui, Sirius ! répondirent en chœur les adolescents

La soirée fut très vite organisée. Kreattur, l'Elfe de maison de la maison Black, leur avait apporté le repas. Devant l'euphorie qui gagnait les abords du stade, les parents avaient décidé d'accorder aux plus jeunes l'autorisation de se balader jusqu'à une certaine heure. Heureux de ne pas avoir de chaperon pour une fois, ils avaient rapidement accepté. Cependant, connaissant les dangers qui rôdaient autour d'eux, ils furent gratifiés de bracelets pouvant être retracés n'importe où et obligés de prendre leurs baguettes avec eux. Quand ils furent équipés, le Gang sortit immédiatement et s'éloigna.

-Ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir d'adulte autour de nous, soupira Hermione.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus été sous surveillance.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda doucement Neville

-Avant, comme je n'étais rien pour ma « famille », ils ne se sont pas sentis obligés de veiller sur moi, avoua Harry d'une voix basse et amer.

Avant. Les quatre adolescents savaient qu'il s'agissait de la période avant qu'Harry ne soit recueilli par Severus. Et ils savaient quoi faire quand le brun faisait ces petites confidences. Ne pas le pousser à se confier plus. Ne pas insister. Le laisser parler.

Harry se secoua pour chasser ses souvenirs désagréables.

-Je n'y suis plus, trancha Harry. Et ça fait plaisir de voir et de savoir qu'on compte pour quelqu'un. Mais j'avoue qu'un peu de liberté ne fait pas de mal.

-Tu as raison, abonda Draco. Vous avez de l'argent ?

-Toujours, assura Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a plein de figurines et pleins d'accessoires à prendre, sautilla Draco.

Souriant tous, le Gang se mit à la recherche des vendeurs ambulants. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'en approchant du stade dont ils purent admirer la splendeur, les étals mobiles fleurissaient comme des petits pains. Suivant les conseils de Sirius, Harry puis Neville, Draco et Hermione avaient utilisé plusieurs Glamour à leur portée pour changer leurs traits et ainsi ne pas être reconnus et déclencher une émeute. Leurs achats faits et glissés dans le sac à dos d'Harry, ils se mirent à se promener dans les différents campings. De nombreuses familles avaient réussi à se procurer des billets pour la finale et avaient décidé de l'événement pour rester sur place quelques jours. Devant l'afflux de Sorcières et de Sorciers de tout âge, le Ministère avait édité de nombreuses consignes, dont celle de ne pas se faire repérer par les Moldus vivant tout près, le stade Sorcier ayant été construit dans une grande zone bien évidemment piquée aux Moldus. Hermione et Harry étaient donc morts de rire en apercevant des Sorciers tentant vainement de passer pour des êtres non magiques. Mais voir un homme se promener avec une robe à fleurs typiquement féminine, entre autres, comme un autre avec seulement une cravate, un maillot de bain pour femme une pièce et des babouches, avaient mis à mal leur sang-froid plus d'une fois et ce fut pliés en deux qu'ils revinrent à leur tente. Ils avaient également croisé durant leur périple plusieurs de leurs camarades mais ils ne s'étaient pas fait connaître d'eux, voulant savourer encore un peu le fait que personne ne faisait attention à eux. A l'heure dite, ils retournèrent vers leurs parents et partirent se coucher très peu de temps après. 

-Fred, Georges !

-Salut le Gang ! répondirent les jumeaux

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, les quatre adolescents, après un réveil en fanfare aimablement offert par Sirius et la poursuite de leurs cours estivaux par l'un de leurs parents, étaient partis de nouveau en vadrouille. Cette fois, ils avaient renoncé aux Glamour pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à leurs amis. Ils avaient rencontré plusieurs de leurs camarades, pas tous vus la veille, et avaient échangé quelques mots avec eux. Leurs proches avaient bien tenté de les utiliser pour pouvoir parler avec la célébrité qu'était Harry mais étonnamment, les élèves d'Hogwarts avaient fait un barrage assez efficace pour leur permettre de fuir tranquillement.

Et là, le Gang venait de tomber sur les jumeaux.

-On ne s'attendait pas à vous voir ici, sourit Neville.

-Nous non plus, assura Georges. Mais papa a voulu nous faire une surprise. Il nous a caché qu'il avait réussi à obtenir des places pour nous ainsi qu'une place sur le camping.

-Et qui est là ? demanda Hermione

-Toute la famille, répondit Fred.

-Percy, Ron et Ginny ? demanda confirmation Hermione

-Oui, soupira Fred. Même si papa n'était pas emballé pour emmener Ginny et Ron et il a vraiment dû tirer Percy de sa chambre.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-Il a réussi à trouver un travail au Ministère, haussa des épaules Georges. Et il tient à faire ses preuves.

-Quitte à travailler tout le temps, ajouta Fred. Mais papa n'était pas d'accord et l'a forcé à venir, même s'il n'est pas fan de Quiddicht.

-Mais ce n'est pas le problème en ce moment, sourit Fred. Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là ?

-Papa a eu des places, sourit Draco. Et Sirius nous a emmené camper depuis hier.

-Il faut qu'on salue lady Malfoy, sourirent de toutes leurs dents les jumeaux.

Le Gang pouffa. Depuis que les deux Weasley avaient assisté à la garden party au manoir Malfoy, ces derniers étaient devenus les chevaliers servants de Narcissa. Au début, Lucius pensait qu'ils blaguaient, connaissant leur personnalité farceuse par le biais de Severus mais très vite, cela l'avait agacé que les deux jeunes hommes tournent autour et idolâtrent sa femme. Plus d'une fois, il les avait averti silencieusement de ne pas aller plus loin mais ça ne les avait pas arrêté, loin de là. Les quatre adolescents soupçonnaient fortement que les deux roux le faisaient exprès et faisaient tourner en bourrique le patriarche blond, avec la bénédiction de la belle blonde en prime, à en juger par ses sourires en coin à chaque fois que son époux fulminait.

-Je crois que vous êtes un peu occupés pour ça, nota Hermione en indiquant les casseroles remplies d'eau qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains.

-C'est vrai, se rappela Fred. Papa a demandé à ce qu'on aille chercher de l'eau pour préparer le repas.

-On s'en occupe et on vous rejoint, proposa Georges.

-Seulement, ce ne sera pas très bien si on ne saluait pas Arthur, déclara Harry.

-Lui oui, fit Neville. Mais personnellement, je me passerai de voir les autres. Sans offense, les gars.

-Pas de soucis, sourirent les jumeaux. Vous avez de la chance, maman est occupée à l'intérieur pendant que papa essaie d'allumer un feu. Percy est encore enfermé dans sa chambre et Ron et Ginny ont disparu on ne sait où.

-Ok, on vous suit, décida Draco.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers la tente des Weasley. Contrairement à celle de Sirius, celle-là était d'apparence beaucoup moins luxueuse. Cependant, ils se doutaient que si elle était magique, les aménagements intérieurs devaient permettre un certain confort. Comme les deux roux l'avaient déclaré, ils trouvèrent Arthur s'échinant à tenter d'allumer un petit tas de bois.

-Papa, devine qui on a trouvé, sourit Fred.

Le patriarche roux se redressa.

-Oh, bonjour les enfants ! sourit Arthur. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici !

Chaque adolescent salua chaleureusement le Sorcier. Mais Hermione craqua rapidement.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Mr Weasley ? demanda Hermione

-Je n'arrive pas à faire apparaître une flamme, soupira Arthur. Et ça fait un bon moment que je suis dessus.

Pour preuve, de nombreuses boîtes d'allumettes ainsi que des bâtons calcinés traînaient tout autour de lui.

-Vous permettez ? fit Hermione

-Oui, bien sûr, fit Arthur, un peu perdu et se remettant sur ses pieds.

-Harry, tu as déjà vu un feu de camp ? demanda Hermione

-Comme chez les scouts ? demanda Harry. Uniquement dans les livres.

-Ça suffira, assura Hermione. Il faut que tu enlèves toutes les branches et que tu nettoies la zone. Ensuite, tu fais un cercle de pierre et tu poses les branches comme un tipi.

Le brun suivit exactement les instructions de la brune. Très vite, tout était prêt pour allumer un feu sans que tout s'enflamme, comme la jeune fille l'avait noté en jetant un coup d'œil sur la construction. Elle s'approcha ensuite du patriarche et lui tendit une allumette et sa boîte. Patiemment, elle lui montra comment créer une flamme et allumer correctement un feu. Le Sorcier fut surexcité quand les branches s'enflammèrent et posa immédiatement une casserole pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Satisfaite, la jeune fille se recula et rejoignit ses amis.

-On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, sourit Fred.

-Frotter une allumette est à la portée de tout Moldu, sourit Hermione. Quant au feu, ma classe a fait une sortie dans la forêt et ils nous ont montré quelques trucs.

-Encore merci Hermione, sourit Arthur. Oh, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

-Oui, Mr Weasley, rit Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et ne me remerciez pas, vous aviez besoin d'aide, c'est tout.

-Je vais aller prévenir Molly que l'eau chauffe, fit Arthur en se redressant.

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? demanda Fred

-Faites attention alors, prévint Arthur. Et revenez dans deux heures, je pense que le dîner sera prêt.

-Oui papa, sourirent les jumeaux. Merci !

Le groupe s'éloigna rapidement.

-Heureusement que maman n'est pas sortie, soupira Fred. J'en ai marre qu'elle râle contre vous.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez à nous plutôt qu'à son si merveilleux Ron et sa si gentille Ginny, railla Georges.

-On a compris il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle pensait encore que Ron et Harry étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ricana Fred.

-Pourtant, elle la première devrait savoir que son petit Ron ment tout le temps, renifla Georges.

-Vous avez l'air en colère contre eux, fit remarquer Draco.

-Disons que le jour de l'anniversaire, on a commencé à en avoir marre, soupira Georges. Et ce qui s'est passé après n'a rien arrangé.

-On pensait sincèrement qu'en grandissant, ils deviendraient plus intelligents mais ils restent tous les deux des gosses bornés et pourris gâtés en prime, grinça Fred.

-Mais bon, balaya Georges, on n'est pas là pour parler de nos problèmes.

-Mais pour rencontrer lady Malfoy ! s'écria Fred

-Mon père va finir par vous tuer, pronostiqua Draco.

-Non, parce que ça te rendrait triste, fit Georges sur un ton docte.

-Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, sourit Neville. J'ai déjà vu lord Malfoy dans des situations disons désagréables et il n'a montré aucune pitié.

Le Gang se remémorait parfaitement toutes les fois où Sirius s'en était pris à Lucius avec une blague de mauvais goût et les duels qui s'en suivaient. Généralement, ils dévastaient la salle mais ils n'étaient jamais assez rapides pour ranger tout correctement avant que ne débarque Narcissa, Augusta ou pire encore, Octavia. Cette dernière était la plus crainte par Sirius, Lucius et Severus qui se battait également régulièrement contre Sirius. Avec une dextérité incroyable pour son âge, elle subtilisait les baguettes des belligérants et les forçait à nettoyer la pièce à la Moldue, ce qui était inconcevable pour les deux Sang Pur. Lucius et Sirius, de ce qu'ils savaient, se faisaient toujours prendre quand ils étaient au manoir Prince et après la première fois, Severus avait préféré jouer de subtilité pour se venger de l'Animagus chien au lieu de l'attaquer de front.

-On verra, haussa des épaules Fred.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la tente du Gang et pendant qu'ils attendaient quelques instants devant, Harry alla chercher Sirius. Ce dernier débarqua rapidement avant tous les inviter à entrer. Les roux restèrent bouche bée devant le confort et le luxe autour d'eux mais ils se reprirent très vite, encore plus lorsque Narcissa apparut au bras de son mari. Les deux jeunes hommes de seize ans se levèrent avec grâce et offrirent à la blonde une révérence et un baisemain exécutés avec tant de brio qu'on aurait cru qu'ils avaient été élevés dans une riche famille Sang Pur très à cheval sur le protocole. La blonde s'autorisa quelques instants de frivolité en rougissant légèrement derrière son éventail et en se délectant visiblement de la vision de son mari qui fumait littéralement devant l'impudence des deux garçons. Connaissant les limites à ne pas franchir, les jumeaux se tournèrent ensuite vers Augusta et lui offrirent une révérence et un baisemain plus protocolaires, surtout pour lui montrer tout le respect qu'ils avaient pour elle et surtout pour ne pas la froisser. La matriarche les félicita pour leur initiative par un léger sourire.

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table pour une tasse de thé mais la légendaire tendance des jumeaux roux à ne rien faire comme les autres entra en scène.

-Excusez-nous, Sirius, interpella Georges. Pourquoi nous avons dû vous attendre avant d'entrer ici ?

-On a pensé que vous avez mis une protection magique pour empêcher toutes les personnes qui ne vivent pas ici d'entrer, poursuivit Fred. Mais si vous êtes venus, c'est que vous avez dû mettre en place un truc de beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Surtout avec la barrière qu'on a sentie, ajouta Georges.

Augusta plissa des yeux. Elle avait noté l'amitié que liait le Gang aux jumeaux. Et les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé au manoir Longbottom comme Black lui avait fait entrevoir quelle personnalité ils avaient vraiment. Mais ce qui la fascinait était leur proportion à deviner ce qui se passait vraiment. Et leur imagination débordante dès qu'il s'agissait de faire des blagues. Lorsqu'ils avaient laissé traîner leurs affaires, elle s'était surprise à regarder plus en détails leurs créations et c'était de loin mieux que ce que pouvait faire le Sorcier moyen. Si en plus ils pouvaient sentir la magie, alors ils seraient des alliés plus qu'utiles au Gang. Il fallait qu'elle en parle aux autres rapidement.

-Je ne voulais pas que les enfants se fassent harceler, haussa des épaules Sirius. Et ce que j'ai fait, je vais garder ça secret.

Tous discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Neville avise l'heure et donne un coup de coude à Fred, le plus proche de lui. Ce dernier interpella son frère et après avoir remercié tout le monde pour le bon moment passé, les jumeaux s'en allèrent rejoindre leur famille. Le groupe passa alors à table et la soirée se déroula calmement. Cependant, une fois les plus jeunes montés dans leur chambre, les adultes se réunirent.

-J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service, Severus, déclara Augusta.

-Lequel ? haussa un sourcil Severus

-Il faudrait tester les jumeaux Weasley, annonça Augusta. Je sais que les jumeaux magiques se révèlent généralement assez puissants mais eux doivent l'être plus pour avoir senti la barrière qui a été installée.

-Je ne pourrais les tester que dans ma matière, les Potions, fit remarquer Severus.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil sur leurs inventions, révéla Augusta. Leur niveau est loin de ce qui est demandé à Hogwarts. Je veux savoir à quel point. Je vais demander à Minerva de faire de même pour sa matière.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Lucius

-Les éloigner de l'influence néfaste de leur mère et de Dumbledore, avoua Augusta. Neville me rapporte toujours que ce sont les deux derniers qui sont avantagés par rapport aux autres frères. Et ce qui s'est passé pour la fête d'anniversaire.

Tous acquiescèrent. Avec l'accord du principal concerné, Sirius leur avait révélé toute l'histoire et cela les avait frémir d'effroi.

-Il faudrait qu'ils puissent demander leur émancipation, alors, calcula Lucius.

-Chaque chose en son temps, tempéra Augusta. Voyons d'abord si nous pouvons fonder quelques espoirs sur eux.

Ils se laissèrent donc le temps de la réflexion et prirent à leur tour le chemin de leur lit.

ooooo

Le match avait été au-delà de toutes leurs espérances.

Ayant réussi à obtenir des places dans la loge d'honneur, Lucius avait conduit la petite troupe très tôt sur place pour ne pas se faire bousculer. Ainsi, ils avaient pu se présenter aux personnes présentes ou arrivant après eux de façon correcte, jusqu'à ce que le ministre arrive. Apercevant Harry, ce dernier s'était jeté sur le jeune homme et seules les manières glaciales de Sirius l'avaient remis à sa place. Pendant qu'il boudait dans son coin, le ministre de la magie bulgare s'était présenté correctement et lui avait signalé aimablement que ses exploits étaient connus dans une grande partie de l'Europe de l'Est. Harry, jouant l'enfant innocent et ne voulant pas révéler ses liens avec Vladimir Romanov, lui avait demandé poliment de quels exploits il parlait, car de son point de vue, il n'était qu'un adolescent dont les parents avaient été assassinés sous ses yeux quand il était tout petit et que vu qu'il n'y avait eu personne pour en témoigner, qui pouvait dire s'il avait réellement survécu à un sortilège de mort offert par Voldemort. Le ministre avait eu un sourire en coin avant d'aller s'asseoir. L'entrevue terminée, tous s'étaient installés et le match avait commencé. Le moment le plus magique avait été quand les deux équipes finalistes s'étaient retrouvées dans la loge pour recevoir les félicitations et le gagnant la Coupe. Les quatre adolescents eurent la chance de saluer chaque membre des deux équipes et même Hermione rougit lorsque Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie, ne s'incline un peu plus bas devant elle et lui fasse un baisemain. Harry, lui, eut droit au Vif d'Or du match, offert par le même Viktor Krum qui l'avait attrapé, malgré la domination et la victoire de l'Irlande. Le brun était fou de joie.

Toute la troupe retourna dans la tente en commentant abondamment la rencontre. Sirius leur ayant offert des Multiplettes, sorte de jumelles enregistreuses, ils avaient bidouillé les artefacts pour retransmettre les images sur un mur et faire admirer à tous leurs meilleurs moments. Mais toute à la joie des plus jeunes, ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite que les cris de joie s'étaient transformés peu à peu en hurlements de terreur.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? cria une voix de l'extérieur

-Mais c'est Arthur ! s'étonna Sirius en se redressant

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le lord sentit la panique dans l'air. Comme il l'avait deviné, il y avait devant lui le patriarche roux avec deux de ses enfants.

-Entrez, invita rapidement Sirius.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, s'excusa Arthur en entrant, suivi des jumeaux. Il y a une attaque de Death Eaters et je ne voulais pas laisser les jumeaux seuls dans la tente alors que je vais aller donner un coup de main.

-Où se trouvent votre femme et vos autres enfants ? demanda Augusta

-Ils n'étaient pas là quand l'attaque a éclaté, soupira Arthur. Je serais plus rassuré en les sachant près de vous.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, rassura Sirius. On s'occupe d'eux.

-Merci, souffla Arthur. J'y vais alors.

Et il fila à l'extérieur.

-J'ai installé assez de protections pour qu'on soit en sécurité, annonça Sirius.

-Montez tous dans votre chambre, ordonna doucement Narcissa. Si nous devons partir, nous vous préviendrons rapidement.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre, le Gang entraîna rapidement Fred et Georges à l'étage où ils s'enfermèrent. Connaissant la bande de sales gosses qui venait de monter, Severus lança quelques sorts garantissant la confidentialité de ce qui allait maintenant se dire.

-Attaque de Death Eaters ? songea Lucius

-Aucun d'entre nous n'a été mis au courant, affirma sèchement Severus. Nous ferions mieux de jeter un coup d'œil.

-Bonne idée, fit Augusta. Lucius, Severus, allez-y. Sirius, tu restes ici.

-Mais je pourrais mener l'enquête aussi ! s'exclama Sirius

-Ne prenons pas de risques, fit Augusta. Si c'est un plan de Dumbledore, qui sait si quelqu'un ne t'attend pas pour t'éliminer pour pouvoir faire main basse sur la tutelle d'Harry ?

Sirius marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Les deux anciens Death Eaters n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour se lancer quelques Glamour et des boucliers et sortirent de la tente.

Ils louèrent la puissance des sorts de Sirius quand ils reçurent de plein fouet la panique qui s'était emparée des Sorciers aux alentours. D'un commun accord, ils prirent la direction des hurlements pour tomber quasiment nez à nez avec une procession de personnes vêtues comme des Death Eaters qui s'amusaient à faire léviter au-dessus d'eux trois personnes en rigolant. Certains d'entre eux mettaient le feu aux tentes, d'autres les éventraient … C'était simplement une campagne d'intimidation.

Alors qu'il gardait un œil sur les malheureux suspendus, Lucius aperçut quelque chose se former dans le ciel. Mais cela le terrifia.

-Severus … souffla Lucius.

Severus tourna son regard et vit ce qu'avait vu son ami.

La Marque des Ténèbres se formait dans le ciel.

-Ce n'est aucun de ces crétins, assura Severus. Allons voir.

Ils se ruèrent dans la direction de la Marque, un petit bois non loin. En entrant, ils prirent encore plus de précautions et se jetèrent un sort de Désillusion. Ils avancèrent prudemment mais trop tard.

Ils entendirent les hurlements monter crescendo quand la Marque fut pleinement formée et ils coururent tenter d'attraper l'auteur. Mais seule une baguette restait dans la clairière où ils débouchèrent et où vraisemblablement le sort avait été jeté. Ils s'apprêtaient à l'examiner de plus près quand des voix se rapprochèrent d'eux. Ils se calèrent dans un coin pour observer.

Des Sorciers débarquèrent à leur tour dans la clairière. Aux vues de leurs uniformes, il s'agissait d'Aurors. Seulement, ils traînaient derrière eux quelques personnes. Étrangement, Lucius et Severus ne furent guère étonnés en reconnaissant Ginny et Ron Weasley.

-Vous êtes sûrs de n'avoir rien vu ? grogna l'un des Aurors

-Non ! déclara Ron avec insolence. Vous n'avez pas compris la première fois ?

-Silence ! tonna l'un d'entre eux. Vous étiez pourtant sur le chemin.

-On n'a rien vu ! répéta Ron

-Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit un autre

Il ramassa la baguette et par acquis de conscience, lança un _Prior Incantatem_. Et tous haletèrent quand la Marque des Ténèbres en sortit en format réduit.

-Eh, mais c'est ma baguette ! s'écria Ron en voyant l'item

-Et peut-on savoir ce qu'elle faisait par terre ? tança le premier Auror. Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu de sa disparition ? Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ait créé cette immondice qui est au-dessus de nos têtes ?

-Ron ! Ginny ! s'écria une voix

Arthur Weasley fit son entrée dans la clairière.

-Merlin merci, vous êtes là ! soupira Arthur. Où étiez-vous passés ? Je vous cherche depuis que l'attaque a commencé !

-Vous êtes leur père ? demanda l'un des Aurors

-Arthur Weasley, chef du Département du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, se présenta Arthur. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous avons trouvé ces enfants en plein milieu du chemin, déclara le premier Auror. Et il se trouve que la baguette de ce garçon a lancé la Marque des Ténèbres.

Arthur pâlit drastiquement.

-C'est sûrement une erreur, balbutia Arthur.

-Le garçon a été formel, c'est sa baguette, asséna l'Auror.

-Que j'ai perdu ! s'écria Ron

-Vous savez tout autant que moi que mon fils n'aurait pas pu lancer ça, fit Arthur.

Les Aurors se regardèrent avant de concéder ce fait.

-Rentrez chez vous, ordonna le premier Auror. Nous vous contacterons si nous avons besoin d'autres informations.

-Je peux récupérer ma baguette ? demanda Ron

L'Auror la lui rendit et la famille s'en alla. Les Aurors s'en allèrent très vite après une inspection visuelle des lieux. Lucius et Severus sortirent de leur cachette.

-Intéressant, fit Lucius.

-Le niveau des Aurors descend de plus en plus, ricana Severus. Oser penser qu'un gamin de quatorze ans, issu d'une famille de la Lumière en plus, pourrait lancer la Marque des Ténèbres ! On croirait rêver !

-Rentrons, proposa Lucius.

Les deux hommes ne traînèrent pas dans les parages.

Arthur n'attendit pas longtemps avant de revenir chercher ses enfants pour rentrer chez lui. Après réflexion, les adultes décidèrent de plier bagages et de rentrer au manoir Longbottom. Une fois là-bas, ils attendirent suffisamment longtemps pour que le Ministère ait toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire une récolte satisfaisante. Augusta et Lucius s'y rendirent, le second surtout pour se dédouaner et garder sa place auprès de Cornelius Fudge. Le soir venu, ils firent leurs rapports.

-Les Aurors en ont concluent à de simples nostalgiques qui voulaient s'amuser, renifla Augusta.

-Vraiment ? railla Severus. Nous savons qu'il y en avait au moins un, vu que nous avons tous vu la Marque.

-Certes, fit Augusta. Mais l'enquête va s'arrêter là. Pour Fudge, il ne peut plus y avoir de Death Eaters, vu que leur maître est mort. Quel imbécile …

-En parlant de lui, soupira Lucius, j'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que je ne savais rien de cette attaque. Mais avec quelques Galions, il me mange de nouveau dans la main.

-Donc on ne saura rien de plus, comprit Narcissa.

-Je vais quand même aller me renseigner, fit Severus. Lucius et moi faisions partie du cercle intérieur. S'il s'agissait vraiment de Death Eaters, nous aurions dû être mis au courant de cette initiative, pour nous proposer de participer.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Lucius. J'aurais aimé t'accompagner mais je dois me mettre sur le devant de la scène pour assurer mes positions. Je crois que s'ils se réveillent maintenant, c'est qu'il y a encore une donnée que nous ne connaissons pas.

-La seule à mon humble avis qui pourrait les faire réagir serait le retour de Voldemort, fit Augusta.

-Morgane nous en préserve ! souffla Narcissa. Mais effectivement, c'est possible.

-Sauf que nos marques ne nous ont pas encore brûlées, fit remarquer Lucius. Si Voldemort était effectivement revenu, il est certain qu'il nous aurait appelés pour que nous nous agenouillions devant lui.

-Quelle pratique abjecte ! siffla Augusta. Un Sang Pur ne s'incline que devant son chef de famille et la Magie !

-Nous le savons, s'excusa Severus. Mais nous avons été piégés sur ses intentions et nous sommes coincés avec.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cet imbécile, grogna Sirius. Que faisons-nous pour les enfants ? On leur dit ?

-Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments sûrs pour le leur dire, avoua Narcissa. Ce serait une erreur de leur faire part de nos suppositions. Sirius, tu vas les garder pour la fin des vacances. Je vais regarder de mon côté pour voir ce que je trouve. Entre ça, le Ministère qui veut encore se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas et la petite surprise à l'école, je sens qu'on va passer une très bonne année !

Tous les adultes acquiescèrent avant de se séparer.

ooooo

La rentrée se rapprochait et l'attaque à la Coupe du Monde avait convaincu tout le monde de se mettre au travail. Les adolescents redoublaient d'efforts pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu et leurs parents s'accordaient à dire qu'ils avaient un niveau en combat beaucoup plus élevé que ce qu'on attendrait d'élèves de quatrième année. En même temps, comme le niveau demandé était particulièrement bas, ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Après avoir supplié son père, Harry avait passé de nouveaux examens. Et cette fois, à la plus grande joie du jeune homme, les médecins lui avaient autorisé la pratique régulière du Quiddicht. Pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle, Sirius était revenu le soir même avec quatre Éclairs de Feu flambant neuf. Il fut immédiatement houspillé par Narcissa et Augusta qui ne voulaient pas voir les garçons sur ces engins de malheur mais Harry et Draco avaient déjà sauté sur les leurs pour enchaîner les pirouettes dans le soleil couchant. Severus, qui revenait à ce moment-là, vit Harry dans le ciel et crut avoir une crise cardiaque. Et Sirius en prit encore plus pour son grade. Hermione et Neville, n'étant pas spécialement fan de vol, testèrent prudemment leur nouveau cadeau. Mais le Gang était heureux de leur nouvelle acquisition.

Comme les parents d'Hermione étaient partis pour un congrès hors du pays, la jeune fille avait allègrement squatté le manoir Black pour les derniers jours des vacances. Normalement, elle aurait dû se rendre au manoir Malfoy pour continuer ses cours avec Narcissa mais une visite surprise du professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait revoir ses projets. Tout le groupe avait été surpris de cette initiative de la part du vieil homme mas n'avait pas voulu s'appesantir là-dessus.

Ainsi, les courses de début d'année se firent ensemble. Comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dû faire leurs courses en Angleterre, ils avaient volontairement occulté les boutiques les plus fréquentées de Diagon Alley pour se concentrer sur de petites échoppes bien plus tranquilles. Une fois terminé, les adolescents préférèrent rentrer directement au manoir Longbottom tandis que les adultes allaient faire leurs propres achats. Installés sur la terrasse des appartements de Neville, la maison complètement fermée au monde extérieur mis à part au propriétaire légitime et à une liste triée sur le volet, le Gang se reposait autour d'une collation mi Sorcière, mi Moldue.

-On en a mis du temps à ne plus avoir qui que ce soit sur le dos, soupira Neville.

-On peut les comprendre, fit Harry. D'abord le Ministère et ensuite l'attaque pendant la Coupe du Monde, ils se sont inquiétés pour nous.

-Sans compter ce qui se prépare à l'école, ajouta Draco. C'est dommage qu'ils ne veuillent pas nous dire ce qui se passe.

-Ils nous ont promis qu'on le saurait avant de partir, soupira Hermione. Laisse-les tranquille, s'il te plait.

Draco bouda.

-Mais ce n'est pas notre problème pour le moment, fit Harry. Il y a des choses que nous devons régler, notamment introduire les jumeaux Weasley dans nos plans.

Le brun ne disait pas cela au hasard. Les événements qui avaient eu lieu lors de la fête d'anniversaire leur avait vraiment fait réfléchir sur la place de Fred et Georges.

_Flash-Back_

_Les jumeaux Weasley étaient arrivés avec pas loin de deux heures de retard mais le Gang n'en avait pas tenu compte, tout heureux de les voir. Cependant, leur mine sombre les avait convaincus de les tirer dans un coin du cottage et de leur faire avouer ce qui les tracassait. _

_-Nous avons été enfermés dans notre chambre ce matin, avoua Fred. _

_-Il semblerait qu'il n'était pas prévu que nous venions ici aujourd'hui, continua Georges. _

_-En plus, nos tenues avaient été détruites et on est sûr que ce n'est pas notre frère et notre sœur teigneux qui en sont les auteurs, affirma Fred. _

_-Mais maman est en train de passer au niveau supérieur, déclara Georges. _

_-Papa est rentré exceptionnellement du travail et était furieux de nous découvrir encore à la maison, frissonna Fred. _

_-Du calme, tempéra Hermione. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_-Que notre mère préfère privilégier Ginny et Ron, gronda Fred. _

_-Que peu importe ce qui se passe, il n'y a que eux qui compte, ajouta Georges._

_-Mais ça, on le savait depuis longtemps, soupira Fred. _

_-Comment ça ? sursauta Harry_

_-Aussi loin qu'on se souvienne, maman ne s'est jamais préoccupée de nous plus que nécessaire, avoua Georges. Pour nos besoins élémentaires, soit, mais pour donner des câlins ou nous féliciter quand on avait de bonnes notes, jamais. _

_-En plus, continua Fred, elle n'a jamais fait l'effort de nous distinguer. _

_-Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas identiques ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est la première chose qu'on remarque ! _

_-Merci, sourit Fred. Mais notre propre mère ne jugeait pas ça utile. _

_-Nous avons très vite remarqué la différence qu'elle avait entre nous et Ron et Ginny, fit Georges. Dès le début, ils ont eu des vêtements de qualité supérieure pour sortir, des jouets ou une chambre particulière. _

_-Aucun de nos frères n'a compris pourquoi eux avaient droit à des chambres pour eux tout seul tandis que nous devions être à deux ou trois dans les nôtres, poursuivit Fred. _

_-Maman les emmenait toujours avec elle quand elle sortait mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucun d'entre nous, soupira Georges. _

_-Elle s'est occupée exclusivement de leur éducation alors que dès l'âge de trois ans, nous avons tous été envoyé dans une école pour jeunes Sorciers, avoua Fred. _

_-Et cette plainte contre Buck, renifla Georges. Nous avons tous été blessés d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'école. _

_-Charlie, qui adore les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, est déjà revenu au bord de la mort, ajouta Fred. _

_-Mais jamais elle n'a levé le petit doigt, souffla Georges. Et Ron, pour une petite égratignure, a droit à une plainte en bonne et due forme ? _

_-Notre mère ne se préoccupe pas de nous, en conclut Fred. Nous ne sommes pas importants à ses yeux. _

_-Et nous ne sacrifierons pas notre amitié avec vous pour la satisfaire et laisser la place à ces deux teigneux, grinça Georges. _

_Le Gang se tut. Ils comprenaient que les jumeaux reniaient presque leur mère, leur sœur et leur dernier frère de leur famille. Le comportement irrationnel de Molly Weasley avait blessé sa propre famille et elle n'avait pas semblé s'en rendre compte, toute obnubilée par ses deux derniers enfants. Avoir empêché les jumeaux de se rendre chez ses amis avait provoqué une rupture qui n'était pas prête de se résorber. Sans compter les autres griefs que les enfants Weasley avaient contre elle … _

_-Détendez-vous, conseilla Harry. On en reparlera quand tout le monde sera parti. _

_Les jumeaux se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. _

_-Excusez-nous d'avoir eu à nous supporter déballer tous nos problèmes, fit Georges. _

_-Mais on était tellement en pétard … se justifia Fred. _

_-Pas de souci, sourit Neville. Mais Harry a raison. Profitez de la fête avec nous. _

_Et c'est ce que le groupe fit durant tout l'après-midi. Mais alors que les roux attendaient patiemment que leur père les ramène après le départ de tous les invités, ils furent surpris de le voir débarquer avec leurs propres sacs. _

_-Papa ?! s'écria Fred. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Sirius a accepté de vous garder quelques jours ici, sourit doucement Arthur. D'ailleurs … _

_-Nous pouvons passez dans un bureau, si vous y tenez, proposa Sirius. _

_-Je crois que les enfants doivent être au courant, soupira Arthur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a des tactiques de ce genre et je préfère qu'ils soient prévenus. _

_-Soit, fit Sirius. Alors nous irons dans l'un des salons. _

_Le lord appela un Elfe de maison pour prendre les bagages et commander une collation avant de conduire tout le monde vers l'un des salons particuliers du cottage. Tous s'installèrent pour écouter le patriarche roux. _

_-Molly a enfermé les jumeaux dans leur chambre, pour ne pas qu'ils viennent ici, soupira Arthur. En fait, si elle a fait ça, c'est pour que Ginny et Ron prennent leur place. _

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius. Si les invitations étaient nominatives, ce n'était pas pour rien ! _

_-Molly m'a avoué que le directeur Dumbledore tenait vraiment à ce que Ron et Ginny soient les amis d'Harry, hésita Arthur. Je lui ai rappelé que tout directeur qu'il était, il n'avait pas à se mêler des amitiés entre élèves mais il me semble que ça lui est passé au-dessus de la tête. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Fred_

_-J'ai enfermé une nouvelle fois Molly au Burrow, soupira Arthur. _

_-Une nouvelle fois ? releva Sirius_

_-Elle a voulu assister au bal du Ministère sans moi mais avec nos deux derniers enfants, résuma Arthur. J'ai arrêté cette aberration avant que ça n'entache définitivement le nom des Weasley. _

_-Oh … commenta simplement Sirius. _

_-Molly est au Burrow, reprit Arthur. J'ai décidé que les jumeaux resteraient avec vous pendant quelques temps, le temps que je mette les points sur les i avec mon épouse. _

_-Et Ron et Ginny ? demanda Georges_

_-Quand je leur ai demandé de préparer leurs affaires, ils ont cru que j'allais les emmener au manoir Black, comme j'avais dit devant eux que j'allais demander à Sirius s'il pouvait les accueillir chez lui, sourit pauvrement Arthur. Mais ils ne savaient pas que je faisais cette demande pour les jumeaux, et aucunement pour eux. Quand ils ont vu que je les avais déposé chez tante Muriel, ils ont hurlé mais je les ai laissés là-bas. Ils ont besoin d'une reprise en main et Muriel est parfaite pour ça. _

_-Ce n'est plus une reprise en main mais toute une éducation dont ils ont besoin, lâcha Fred._

_-Fred ! s'offusqua Arthur_

_-C'est la vérité, papa, protégea Georges. Rien qu'à l'école, on en vient à se demander s'ils sont vraiment des Weasley tellement ils n'ont aucune manière. _

_Arthur demanda confirmation aux autres adolescents. Ce fut Hermione qui se dévoua. _

_-Ginny et Ron détiennent à ce jour le record de punitions à l'année, révéla Hermione. Ils ont même dépassé Fred et Georges, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. Ils insultent toutes les personnes qui leur déplaisent, notamment les Slytherin, et n'hésitent pas à être vulgaire en présence de professeurs. Leur niveau scolaire est très bas sans compter qu'ils ne s'investissent vraiment pas dans leur travail. Vous êtes au courant de cet Hippogriffe qui aurait agressé votre fils ?_

_-J'ai dit à Molly que ça devait n'être qu'un accident et qu'elle devrait se renseigner auprès du professeur en charge du cours, fit Arthur. Mais elle a décidé de déposer directement plainte. _

_-Tous les élèves présents pourraient vous le confirmer mais c'est de la faute de Ron s'il s'est fait blesser, affirma Hermione. Hagrid avait soigneusement donné toutes les consignes de sécurité et il les a bafouées intentionnellement. _

_-Sans compter qu'il a recommencé il n'y a pas si longtemps, ajouta Neville. _

_-Comment ça ? sursauta Arthur_

_-Lors de la plainte pour agression contre Remus Lupin qui a été tranchée devant le Magenmagot, nous avons déclaré sous serment indirect que Ron avait délibérément insulté un Hippogriffe alors que nous étions clairement dans son champ de vision, déclara Draco. Quand il a dû certifier que sa version était la vérité, tout le monde s'est aperçu qu'il avait menti._

_-Attendez une minute, coupa Arthur. Ron était au Ministère pour une plainte déposée contre son professeur ? _

_-Avec Molly et Ginny, renseigna Sirius. J'y étais également et toute l'assemblée s'était étonnée de ne pas vous y voir. _

_-Evidemment, puisque je n'étais pas au courant, grinça des dents Arthur. Il y a des choses que ma chère épouse devra m'expliquer. Sirius, je renouvelle ma demande de laisser les jumeaux ici pendant un certain temps. _

_-Pas de souci, sourit Sirius. _

_-Je vais devoir vous laisser, une discussion s'impose avec Molly, déclara sombrement Arthur. _

_Il embrassa tendrement ses deux fils avant de prendre la cheminée. Sirius décida qu'il était plus prudent de vider les lieux immédiatement. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Au final, Fred et Georges étaient restés cinq jours chez Sirius. Les deux roux leur avaient simplement signalé par lettre après leur retour chez eux que c'était un jour après Ron et Ginny. Ces derniers n'avaient vraiment pas apprécié leur séjour chez leur tante et avaient été gratifiés pendant l'absence de leurs aînés d'un sermon dont ils allaient se souvenir pendant un bon moment. Enfin, ils l'espéraient.

-Ils vont renier leur famille ? demanda Neville

-Peut-être pas jusque-là, fit Draco. Mais ils ne considèrent plus Molly, Ginny et Ron comme tel. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Mais comment les aider ? s'inquiéta Harry. C'est notre amitié qui a mis le feu aux poudres !

-Pas nécessairement, intervint Draco. Rappelez-vous, Arthur a dit que sa femme avait dit que Dumbledore tenait à ce que ses deux derniers enfants soient amis avec Harry. D'un point de vue objectif, Fred et Georges ne sont qu'une gêne. Et encore.

-Mais que pouvons-nous faire pour eux ? insista Harry

-Rien, je le crains, soupira Hermione. Les jumeaux nous ont dit que ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'ils passent largement derrière Ginny et Ron. Quoi qu'on fasse, Molly tentera toujours de mettre en avant ses deux derniers. Et les jumeaux seront toujours sur la touche.

-Alors on maintient notre amitié ? sourit Harry. Ça me rassure. Je ne me voyais pas m'éloigner d'eux alors que je les adore !

-Nous non plus, sourit Neville. Et si on poussait à bout les deux teigneux ?

-Comment ? demanda Draco

-En nous affichant ouvertement avec eux, sourit machiavéliquement Neville. On sait tous qu'ils évitaient de nous voir dans des lieux trop fréquentés pour éviter d'avoir des crises de jalousies injustifiées. Là, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts !

-Nous ne ferons rien sans l'accord de Georges et de Fred, tempéra Hermione. Mais c'est une excellente idée.

Le Gang acquiesça avant de planifier leur nouvelle année scolaire.


	43. Chapter 43

_**La Coupe de Feu **_

-Referme la porte derrière toi, Wortmail, fit une voix sifflante. Je veux être seul.

-Oui, Maître, s'inclina le petit Sorcier en obéissant.

Peter Pettigrow en avait marre. Quand il avait dû s'enfuir face à Remus Lupin, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en Angleterre. Sa forme Animagus était déjà connue grâce à Sirius Black mais si les enfants étaient venus à être entendus par les Aurors, eux auraient pu confirmer qu'il était réellement en vie et une chasse à l'homme aurait été lancée dans la foulée. En désespoir de cause, il s'était accroché à l'une des paroles de Rodolphus Lestranges durant sa convalescence. Ce dernier avait marmonné que si les Death Eaters avaient besoin d'aide, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une cachette en Albanie.

Et quelle cachette ! Aussitôt qu'il eut mis les pieds dans la bâtisse, après avoir écumé tout le pays à la recherche d'une magie qui ferait vibrer sa Marque, il était tombé sur Voldemort qui avait infesté un enfant visiblement mort, si on se fiait à la chaire nécrosée. Peter avait dû rentrer dans son personnage de Death Eater peureux et pleurnichard et ramper devant cet être qui le dégoûtait. Voldemort avait cru à sa comédie et avait attentivement écouté tout ce qui s'était passé en Angleterre depuis qu'il avait infesté Quirell. Ensuite, il lui avait ordonné de lui redonner un corps à sa mesure grâce à ses instructions et les éléments qu'il avait récolté. Sa rencontre avec Bertha Jorkins peu avant qu'il ne retrouve Voldemort servit puisque Peter dut la kidnapper pour qu'ils aient des éléments complémentaires sur ce qui les intéressaient.

Mais là, il commençait à regretter de s'être mis au service de ce fou. Voldemort parlait très souvent seul, surtout quand il pensait que Peter n'était pas là, et il réfléchissait à ses projets une fois qu'il aurait un vrai corps. Ça avait achevé de dégoûter Peter. Il savait que tuer pouvait être nécessaire en tant de guerre mais peu avant qu'il ne soit vaincu, Voldemort avait adopté une politique de plus en plus sanglante. C'était à la limite s'il n'ordonnait pas de tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Mais là, c'était limite s'il ne planifiait pas l'extermination du monde Sorcier pour asseoir sa domination. Il avait déjà du mal avec sa haine des Moldus bien avant qu'il ne soit vaincu mais là … C'était trop. Bien qu'il ait certifié à Harry Potter qu'il voulait le tuer pour venger Voldemort mais ses raisons étaient tout autres. Il voulait la destruction de la famille Potter et il comptait l'avoir coûte que coûte, même s'il fallait qu'il rampe devant un psychopathe.

Il s'en était fait la promesse.

ooooo

Tous les élèves étaient surexcités en ce jour de rentrée. Comme à leur habitude, le Gang et leurs parents s'étaient rendus très tôt sur le quai 9 ¾ pour déposer les plus jeunes et repartir aussitôt. Mais les quatre adolescents ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley débarquaient. Tous se saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Vous avez raté ma mère, sourit Draco.

-Ça sera pour la prochaine fois, sourit Georges.

-Sinon, vous n'avez pas eu de problème à partir aussi tôt ? s'étonna Hermione

-Pour cela, il aurait fallu que notre mère tienne compte de notre présence, renifla sèchement Fred. Et là, elle est encore occupée à faire les valises de ses deux chouchous.

-Elle ne s'est même pas aperçue que vous n'étiez plus là ? s'offusqua Hermione

-Quand quelqu'un n'a d'yeux que pour certaines personnes, rien d'autre n'a d'importance, déclara doucement Harry.

Draco serra les poings. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'ici, les Dursley devaient être champions toute catégorie de ce genre de comportement.

-Et si on allait s'installer ? proposa Neville, ayant également fait le lien

Tous hochèrent de la tête et grimpèrent dans le train. Ils prirent place dans un compartiment non loin de la queue du train et déposèrent leurs bagages dans les filets à disposition avant de sortir des jeux ou des livres. Toutefois, ils scellèrent la porte pour ne pas à supporter les gêneurs pendant le voyage.

-Papa nous a annoncé que l'école allait organiser le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sourit Draco.

-On est au courant, fit Fred. Papa nous a mis dans la confidence.

-Et on compte y participer ! ricana Georges. On va avoir dix-sept ans en avril donc …

-Vous ne devriez pas être dans l'année supérieure ? s'étonna Harry

-Non, répondit Hermione. Ils sont dans le même cas que moi. Les inscriptions pour une année définie se terminent au 31 août. Je suis née début septembre mais aux yeux des Moldus, je suis quand même entrée avec un an de retard.

-C'est … stupide, lâcha Harry.

-On n'a jamais dit que les Sorciers étaient des génies non plus, fit Hermione. Certains ont beau critiquer les Moldus, il y a des idées qu'ils pourraient reprendre, comme démocratiser l'école obligatoire dès cinq ans. Ou laisser les enfants dans leur tranche d'âge.

Le Gang acquiesça silencieusement. Dans leur enseignement annexe, ils s'étaient penchés sur le monde Moldu, notamment la question de l'éducation. Les Granger avaient surpris les autres parents Sorciers en leur expliquant que l'enseignement à domicile n'était toléré que jusqu'à cinq ans et qu'après, si les parents souhaitaient continuer, un contrôle continu était effectué par le ministère de l'Education et un programme obligatoire à suivre. En clair, les parents n'étaient pas laissés dans la nature. De plus, comme l'expliquaient Helen et John, la scolarisation à domicile était fortement déconseillée pour le développement social et émotionnel de l'enfant.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour comparer le monde Moldu et le monde Sorcier, trancha Neville.

-Nous avons une proposition à vous faire, sourit Draco.

-On t'écoute, fit Georges.

-Comme l'a dit maman, si vous avez été invités à nos fêtes, ce n'est pas seulement parce que vous êtes nos amis, déclara Draco. Nos familles ont considéré que le nom des Weasley n'avait plus à rester dans l'ombre. Et ils ont décidé d'utiliser notre amitié pour tirer votre famille à sa véritable place de Sang Pur.

-Tu oublies que les sales gosses font tout le contraire, commenta Fred.

-Leur but est de se rapprocher de moi à tout prix, rappela Harry. Les élèves se chargent d'affirmer à leurs parents que je ne les supporte pas mais surtout que je ne mets pas tous les Weasley dans le même sac.

-Et c'est là que vous intervenez, fit Neville. Nous n'avons plus l'intention de cacher notre amitié. On sait que les élèves savent qu'on vous préfère à Ron et Ginny. Nous allons totalement les désavouer.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Soit, ils avaient envie de se venger de leur sœur et de leur dernier frère ainsi que de leur mère mais ils touchaient à la réputation du nom des Weasley, bien malmené par l'exclusion de leur mère sur les décisions de la famille et ensuite par ses manipulations. Aussi tentante que l'offre pouvait être, ils ne pouvaient pas se décider à la légère.

-Nous devons prendre conseil, soupira Fred. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette décision seuls.

-On comprend, fit Draco. Mais peu importe le temps et votre décision, nous serons toujours vos amis.

-Merci, sourirent les jumeaux.

Et ils passèrent à un autre sujet.

ooooo

Severus passait en revue les cachots.

Dumbledore avait rappelé tous les professeurs début août - et il l'avait senti passer, d'ailleurs - pour leur annoncer la tenue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Devant le scepticisme des directeurs de maison notamment, le vieil homme avait sorti tous les documents officiels, et surtout l'accord du ministre de la Magie lui-même, ainsi que les invitations et les réponses des deux écoles de magie qui allaient arriver. Bien qu'au courant par Lucius, le maître de Potions n'avait pu s'empêcher de renifler en voyant que la participation de Dumstrang avait été confirmée par Igor Karkaroff. Ce dernier avait fait partie des rares Death Eaters non anglais connus du grand public et il riait sous cape quand l'information allait être affichée dans tous les torchons appelés journaux.

Suite à cette rentrée anticipée, le directeur leur avait signalé qu'ils avaient jusqu'au 28 octobre pour prévoir de la place pour les écoles participantes. Insultée de ne pas avoir pu participer à la mise en place de cet événement, Minerva avait invité les autres professeurs dans son propre bureau pour en discuter. Quand Dumbledore avait émis une objection, Minerva lui avait fait observer sèchement que comme il ne s'occupait pas de ses propres élèves, il n'allait s'occuper de ceux des autres. Le laissant bouche bée, elle avait entraîné les directeurs de maisons chez elle et avait soigneusement protégé ses appartements pour ne pas que le grand Albus Dumbledore ne sache ce dont ils allaient parler.

_Flash-Back_

_Consultant les notes du directeur, la directrice adjointe vit un élément qui lui sauta aux yeux. _

_-Albus voulait que Dumstrang soit logé aux cachots, révéla Minerva. _

_-Ça doit être parce qu'on croit qu'ils sont des adeptes de magie noire et qu'il veut rassembler ses moutons noirs au même endroit, renifla Severus. _

_-Il est vrai que cette analogie est préjudiciable, nota Filius. Plusieurs fois, j'ai repris Albus en lui soulignant qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants !_

_-Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va changer, affirma Pomona. _

_-C'est vrai, confirma Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant. D'après les notes d'Albus, Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons et Mr Karkaroff, celui de Dumstrang, ont tenu à n'emmener qu'une délégation d'élèves majeurs. Nous aurons donc la visite d'une trentaine d'élèves par école. _

_-Ils sont plus nombreux que nos propres élèves de 7__e__ année, qu'ils soient majeurs ou non, constata Pomona. Comment ça se fait ? _

_-Je peux peut-être l'expliquer, fit Severus. Il s'avère que le programme de Dumstrang comme celui de Beauxbâtons est plus large que celui d'Hogwarts et ne se cantonne pas à une seule magie, ce qui pousse certaines familles aisées comme Sang Pur dites neutres à inscrire leurs enfants hors d'Angleterre. De plus, il y a une certaine suspicion à l'international par rapport à Albus Dumbledore ce qui fait qu'on regarde d'un mauvais œil les personnes qui ont grandi sous son regard. Vous noterez qu'il n'y a que très peu de nos anciens élèves qui soient partis à l'étranger pour travailler, sauf les héritiers Sang Pur. Et quand c'est le cas, je peux vous assurer qu'ils ont fait une grosse remise à niveau. _

_-Qui vous a dit ça ? s'étonna Pomona_

_-Les congrès dans lesquels je me rends ne rassemblent pas que des maîtres de Potions, sourit Severus. Les Potions peuvent être utilisées dans différents domaines, je ne vous apprends rien. Quand des apprentis passés par Hogwarts arrivent chez eux, ils notent un manque de connaissances évident pour les plus moyens d'entre eux. Quant à ceux qu'ils acceptent, tous les apprentis ont avoué qu'ils s'étaient penchés avec beaucoup de sérieux sur les lectures et exercices complémentaires que leurs professeurs leur avaient donnés à leur demande. _

_Tous les professeurs acquiescèrent. Ils étaient les premiers à dire que les programmes imposés par Albus Dumbledore et le Ministère étaient inadaptés pour le monde actuel. Depuis des années, ils poussaient les meilleurs élèves, qu'importe leur âge, à aller au-delà du programme scolaire. Et pour les plus déterminés d'entre eux, ils passaient des examens annexes qui assuraient aux futurs employeurs ou aux futurs maîtres d'apprentissage qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient dans la vie. Ce que Dumbledore ne voulait pas voir, c'était que la réputation d'Hogwarts ne tenait que grâce au prestige de ses professeurs - la plupart d'entre eux étaient d'éminents spécialistes dans leur matière - et à leurs programmes officieux et non au programme officiel qu'il avait instauré. _

_-Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Minerva_

_-Nous avons deux écoles invitées, fit Pomona. Mais ils ne viendront que pour les épreuves, non ? _

_-Malheureusement non, soupira Minerva. Ils resteront toute l'année. _

_-Avec leurs professeurs ? interrogea Filius_

_-Ce n'est pas précisé, répondit Minerva. _

_-Il va falloir qu'on s'organise avec eux, déclara Severus. Il est clair qu'ils ne pourront pas suivre les cours d'Hogwarts puisque leurs niveaux sont clairement différents. Mais nous ne pourrons pas leur donner de cours à cause de notre propre emploi du temps. _

_-Je vais me mettre en contact avec les deux écoles, pinça les lèvres Minerva. C'est clairement une idée d'Albus mais il n'a pas pensé à la scolarité de ces enfants. _

_-Où seront-ils logés ? demanda Filius _

_-Comme je l'ai dit, Albus voulait les élèves de Dumstrang dans les cachots, répondit Minerva. Ceux de Beauxbâtons devaient aller après des Gryffindor. _

_-Pourquoi ces maisons en particulier ? s'offusqua Pomona_

_-Slytherin a toujours été assimilé à une maison de magie noire, grinça Severus. Faites vous-même la déduction. _

_-Je serais d'avis de placer ces délégations dans des tours vides loin de chaque maison, proposa Filius. Ainsi, ils auront toute la place pour leurs études et n'auront pas à être assimilé à un préjugé. _

_-Excellente idée, sourit Minerva. _

_La femme se leva et farfouilla dans sa bibliothèque pour en sortir un grand parchemin. Elle le déplia sur la table basse et lança une longue incantation. Sous le regard surpris de tous, les plans de l'école se dessinèrent sous leurs yeux. _

_-J'aurais pensé que ce document se trouverait dans le bureau d'Albus ! s'exclama Filius_

_-Moi aussi, soupira Minerva. Mais je l'ai trouvé sur mon bureau il y a quelques temps. _

_Tous se penchèrent sur la carte. La directrice adjointe indiqua deux points. _

_-Ici serait pas mal, fit Minerva. Les tours ont des accès directs sur le hall de l'école et assez de salles pour créer des chambres particulières pour tous et des salles de classe. _

_-En plus, il est assez éloigné de toutes les maisons pour ne pas qu'on parle de favoritisme, constata Filius. _

_-C'est décidé, on choisit ces tours ! s'enthousiasma Pomona _

_-Parlons maintenant de la protection de ces tours, fit Severus. Je déconseille fortement qu'un tableau de l'école les garde. _

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Pomona_

_-Parce que le directeur pourrait aisément entrer ou faire entrer quelqu'un là-bas, comprit Minerva. _

_-Vous lui prêtez de mauvaises intentions, fronça des sourcils Pomona. _

_-Malheureusement, je ne peux que les soutenir, soupira Filius. Je me rappelle encore de ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune Weasley et le jeune Potter. Comme les protections de l'école sont aux mains du directeur, j'aurais pensé qu'il les aurait calibrées pour que cette jeune fille n'approche pas de la salle commune de Ravenclaw. Or, je suis le premier à avoir noté que cette jeune demoiselle se promenait plus qu'à son tour de ce côté du château. Même après la plainte de deux directeurs de maison, ce qui aurait dû enclencher la procédure anti harcèlement et donc le réajustement des protections. _

_-Je ne connaissais pas cette procédure, écarquilla des yeux Pomona. Et toi Severus ? _

_-Non, avoua Severus. Nous autres Slytherin avons l'habitude de nous débrouiller tout seul. _

_-Alors que faisons-nous ? demanda Minerva_

_-En tant que maître de Sortilèges et spécialiste en magie dite noire, Severus et moi avons quelques possibilités, songea Filius. Je ne t'inclus pas, Minerva, parce que nous savons tous que qu'Albus reste un très bon maître de Métamorphoses. _

_-Nous devrions éviter les arts occultes, soupira Severus. Je ne tiens pas à voir débarquer le Ministère. _

_-Alors nous devrons rester dans mon domaine, constata Filius. Je dois avoir quelques rituels compatibles avec les protections du château. _

_-Je te donne l'autorisation de les utiliser, fit Minerva. Donne-moi juste les noms au cas où. _

_-Très bien, fit Filius. _

_-Autre chose, fit Minerva en consultant à nouveau les notes. La Coupe de Quiddicht est annulée. Priorité au Tournoi, d'après ce que je comprends. Vous en pensez quoi ? _

_-Il y aurait possibilité de maintenir la Coupe ? demanda Filius _

_-Vraisemblablement, fit Minerva. Mais est-ce que ce serait une bonne idée ? _

_-Combien il y aura de participants à ce Tournoi ? demanda Severus_

_-Trois, comme son nom l'indique, répondit Minerva. Avec trois épreuves. _

_-Alors il n'y a aucune raison d'annuler la Coupe, comprit Pomona. _

_-Pas vraiment, confirma Minerva. Nous allons voir avec notre chère arbitre pour cela. _

_-Elle va être ravie, ricana Filius. _

_-Je vois une couverture médiatique, fit Minerva. _

_Cela interpella Severus. _

_-Des journalistes ?! s'étonna Severus. Mais pourquoi ? _

_-Il est vrai que nous allons recevoir des délégations du continent, réfléchit Pomona. _

_-Mais nous restons dans une école, claqua sèchement Minerva. Il va falloir que j'aie un petit entretien avec cette chère Amelia Bones. Je refuse de voir Rita Skeeter rôder dans le château. _

_Les quatre professeurs envisagèrent plusieurs choses à faire avant de se séparer. _

_Fin Flash-Back _

Les quatre directeurs avaient mis plusieurs semaines à tout mettre en place. Ils avaient mis à contribution les Elfes de maison pour remettre en état les tours et les aménager. Le directeur de Ravenclaw tira de l'un de ses grimoires un obscur sortilège de protection pour sceller les tours et comme demandé, livra une explication détaillée de ce qu'il avait fait et le moyen de les ouvrir. Dumbledore avait bien tenté de savoir ce que ses professeurs avaient fait mais Minerva l'avait renvoyé tranquillement sur les roses.

La rentrée était pour le soir même et donc Severus faisait une ultime vérification de son domaine. Avec les événements de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddicht, il était certain que les esprits allaient être échauffés et les Slytherin encore plus fustigés que d'habitude. A son corps défendant, il avait dû dans le plus grand secret activer les protections propres à la maison du serpent, décision également motivée par les actions des dernières années du directeur. Ainsi, il avait réduit de façon significative les zones accessibles aux élèves mais en même temps, il avait installé de grands laboratoires de Potions, des salles d'entraînement et des salles de Duel, une par année, pour permettre à ses élèves de s'entraîner correctement sous sa surveillance.

En soupirant lourdement, il retourna dans ses appartements pour se préparer.

ooooo

La salle commune de Ravenclaw bruissait de conversation en ce soir de rentrée scolaire. Mais pour une fois, on ne parlait pas des vacances passées ou des futurs cours.

Non, le sujet de la soirée était l'annonce étonnante du directeur Albus Dumbledore. La tenue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Hogwarts.

Dès le premier pied posé dans la salle commune, les plus âgés avaient retiré les grimoires relatifs à cet événement et les avaient transmis au reste de la maison. Le nombre de morts durant la compétition avait été souligné mais heureusement, les directeurs de maison s'étaient arrangés pour transmettre tout le règlement pour ne pas prendre par surprise les futurs candidats.

Malgré le fait que Lucius leur ait certifié, Harry était heureux que le tournoi ne soit réservé qu'aux élèves majeurs. Avec la tendance du directeur à vouloir le mettre sur le devant de la scène à ses côtés, il était certain que sans cette règle, il aurait été candidat contre son gré.

-Je suis quand même curieux, fit Neville à voix haute. On ne sait pas comment le directeur va empêcher les élèves non majeurs à participer mais si c'était le cas ? On peut toujours demander à un élève plus âgé de nous inscrire, non ?

-Excellente réflexion, monsieur Longbottom, fit une voix.

Tous se turent et découvrirent que le professeur Flitwick était entré dans la salle commune.

-Professeur, salua Neville au nom de tous.

-Bonsoir les enfants, répondit Filius. Effectivement, mes collègues et moi ne nous sommes pas vraiment penchés sur ce point particulier. Mais pourquoi y avoir pensé ?

-C'était soit ça, soit une potion de vieillissement, haussa des épaules Neville.

-C'est également une autre solution, en convint Filius. Je vais en parler aux autres directeurs de maison. Je pense qu'on trouvera une solution.

-Merci, sourit Neville.

-Mais je voudrais que toute notre maison joue le jeu, prévint Filius. Même si on vous le demande, je veux que personne n'accepte de rendre ce petit service à qui que ce soit. Croyez-moi, je saurais très vite trouver le coupable.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

-Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, fit Filius avant de s'en aller.

Après le départ du professeur, les élèves se séparèrent en petits groupes. Evidemment, le Gang se réunit dans la chambre de Draco.

-Il va falloir qu'ils trouvent une solution, et vite ! commenta Harry. Je ne tiens pas à participer contre mon gré !

-Mais pourquoi tu penses que tu vas y participer ? s'étonna Hermione. Tu ne lâches pas l'idée depuis que tu es au courant !

-Parce que Dumbledore n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée que je sois sa marionnette, soupira Harry.

En effet, dans les différentes interviews que le vieil homme avait données cet été, il avait plusieurs fois fait mention d'Harry alors que le jeune homme n'était pas concerné de près ou de loin par le sujet. Cela avait attiré l'attention de la grande famille et depuis, ils étaient certains qu'un nouveau plan de vieux fou était en marche. Et Harry était persuadé qu'il allait participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Neville était d'accord avec le brun, Hermione était clairement sceptique et Draco ne se prononçait pas.

-Peu importe, balaya Draco. Ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il y aura deux écoles en plus cette année. On aura plus de mal à aller voir Severus.

-C'est vrai, constata Hermione. On n'aura pas de cours cette année.

-Je vais lui écrire, proposa Harry.

-Tu penses que ça ira ? s'inquiéta Neville. On ne pourra pas aller aussi souvent dans les cachots.

-Je devrais m'y faire, soupira Harry. J'ai quand même quatorze ans et je ne devrais pas aller chercher du réconfort avec mon père !

-Peut-être, haussa des épaules Draco. Mais en attendant, tu n'as pas vraiment eu d'enfance donc tu as plus que le droit de chercher les bras de parrain. Aucun d'entre nous ne te le reprochera. Même quand tu seras vieux et tout ridé.

-Merci, sourit doucement Harry.

-En attendant, je vais commencer à faire notre emploi du temps pour les trois prochains mois, fit Hermione. Narcissa a laissé entendre que nos vacances allaient être très chargées à cause de votre quinzième anniversaire. Nous devons tous être prêts pour le cinq juin.

-Arrête, je ne veux même pas y penser, grommela Draco. Papa a déjà prévenu McGonagall que je ne serais pas là pendant quatre jours. Juste avant les examens, en plus !

-C'est une bonne idée, cet emploi du temps, sourit Neville. En combien de temps on peut boucler le programme de quatrième année ?

-Je dirais quelques semaines, réfléchit Hermione en consultant les livres de cours du blond. Je vais demander à Narcissa, Augusta et Lucius si nous ne pouvons pas apprendre la théorie de leurs cours à l'école.

-Pas la magie dite noire, refusa Harry. Ce serait trop dangereux.

-Il a raison, abonda Draco.

-Je sais, soupira Hermione. Pourtant, les arts occultes sont tellement fascinants !

-On le sait tous, sourit Neville.

La jeune fille prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à noter les matières qu'ils étudieront pour l'année scolaire. Les garçons se penchèrent également dessus et ils terminèrent la soirée sur le document.

ooooo

Sirius se fit appeler par Octavia alors que les enfants étaient à l'école depuis quelques jours.

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, souffla Sirius après s'être installé sur l'invitation de la femme.

-Généralement, quand je dis que c'est important, c'est que ça l'est, sourit Octavia. Severus m'a demandé de prendre en charge les recherches pour monsieur Lupin.

-Remus ? sursauta Sirius. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Sur le point, corrigea Octavia. C'est un autre problème qui t'amène ici.

-Lequel ? s'étonna Sirius

-Où nous devrons emmener monsieur Lupin quand nous aurons mis la main sur lui, déclara Octavia. Minerva et Severus se sont aperçus que Lupin était empoisonné lentement dans ses propres appartements. D'après les tests de Severus, cet empoisonnement pourrait avoir des conséquences sur sa santé mentale comme magique. Il va falloir l'isoler pour le soigner.

-Je crois qu'une meute pourrait l'accueillir pour sa convalescence, réfléchit Sirius. Mais pour le soigner, j'imagine que Black Rose est hors de question.

-La section Lycanthrope n'est pas assez développée pour garder un loup garou instable, confirma Octavia.

-Alors je vais le garder chez moi, décida Sirius.

-Au manoir Black ? s'étonna Octavia. Je te rappelle que Dumbledore adore y faire un tour pour te convaincre de lui confier Harry.

-Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que ce n'est pas la seule demeure que ma famille a, sourit Sirius. L'oncle Al était un vieux garçon assez parano.

-Si tu le dis, haussa des épaules Octavia.

-Quand pourrais-je voir Remus ? s'impatienta Sirius

-Quand je te le dirais, houspilla Octavia. Il y aura beaucoup de choses à faire avec lui quand on le retrouvera. On espère seulement qu'il ne soit pas corps et âme à Dumbledore. Et ne t'avise pas de l'inclure tout de suite dans nos secrets !

-Je ne suis pas totalement cinglé non plus ! s'indigna Sirius. Je sais qu'il est trop attaché à ce vieux fou pour qu'on puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-J'en viens à croire que Severus exagérait quand il disait que tu étais irresponsable, taquina Octavia.

-Je ne suis pas le plus sérieux des Sorciers, avoua sans gêne Sirius. Et Sevy n'a pas tout à fait tort. Dans certains cas, je ne suis pas un adulte, je le reconnais. Je sais que Remus peut être une faiblesse pour moi et mon but est de protéger Harry des manipulations. Je suis conscient que Remus pourrait mettre en danger Harry et ses amis. C'est pour ça que je me tairais.

-Bien, fit simplement Octavia.

La vieille Sorcière savait que cela coûtait au lord de ne pas se confier à celui que tout son cœur appelait. Enfin bref, aussitôt qu'ils auraient mis la main sur ce loup déprimé et déprimant, et après l'avoir soigné correctement, elle devait discuter sérieusement avec lui parce que le futur lord consort Black ne devait pas être totalement soumis et à sa malédiction et à Dumbledore ! Il allait y avoir du travail à faire et elle allait devoir s'y atteler tout de suite !

La gouvernante donna congé au lord qui s'en alla préparer la maison qui allait accueillir l'élu de son cœur.

ooooo

Vladimir leva un sourcil surpris en lisant le Daily Prophet.

-Vous m'étonnez, très chère, sourit Vladimir. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, rien que ça ? Dumbledore ne se refuse rien.

-Nous l'avons vu, renifla Augusta.

La vieille femme avait décidé d'aller se détendre à Moscou pour aller prendre le thé avec le Seigneur Vampirique. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre et même si les visites de la matriarche restaient rares, le Vampire appréciait vraiment de discuter avec elle. Elle était plus âgée que Severus et Sirius, ses visiteurs les plus fréquents, le couple Malfoy se contentant d'une correspondance abondante, et Augusta avait une vision de la vie différente de la génération suivante.

-Il n'a prévenu personne avant que tout ne soit mis en place, expliqua Augusta. Les professeurs n'ont été mis au courant que courant août, ce qui n'a pas vraiment plu ni à Minerva et encore moins à Severus. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, ils ont dû s'occuper de détails pratiques comme l'installation des délégations étrangères ou leurs propres cours.

-Donc ce vieux fou n'a pris en charge que les détails officiels ? comprit Vladimir

-Il semblerait, répondit Augusta.

-Vous êtes inquiète, constata Vladimir. Pourquoi ?

-Une certitude d'Harry, soupira Augusta. Je sais que vous suivez l'actualité anglaise. Dumbledore a fait beaucoup de références à Harry alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu de le faire. Et quand nous l'avons mis au courant pour le Tournoi, il était certain qu'il allait y participer contre son gré.

-C'est une hypothèse tout à fait possible, concéda Vladimir. Et malheureusement, je ne puis que lui donner raison. Peut-il aujourd'hui arriver à la fin du Tournoi ?

-Avec ses connaissances actuelles ? réfléchit Augusta. C'est possible. Je ne m'inquiète pas si le Gang est avec lui.

-Et concernant sa puissance ? fit Vladimir

-Nous avons enlevé deux blocs de pouvoir, renseigna Augusta. Un à la fin de sa deuxième année et l'autre à la fin de sa troisième année. Il assimile bien ce surplus.

-Et son sort de transfert ? demanda Vladimir

-Quand nous avons enlevé le premier bloc, nous nous sommes aperçu que le sort se réajustait automatiquement, avoua Augusta. Nous avons dû lancer un sort qui ne siphonnait que la quantité que le sort de transfert prenait avant qu'on n'enlève le bloc. Ce sort envoie la magie prise directement dans le sort de transfert. Normalement, la personne qui récolte la magie ne devrait jamais se rendre compte que la magie d'Harry augmente.

-Effectivement, cela semble être la meilleure solution, concéda Vladimir. Je trouve que deux blocs en deux ans, c'est beaucoup.

-Vous connaissez Severus, ricana Augusta. Rien n'a été fait sans qu'il n'ait été sûr qu'Harry soit en parfaite sécurité. Il a été surpris des capacités d'apprentissage de son fils. En vérité, il aurait refusé d'enlever le deuxième bloc si le Gang n'avait pas réussi à lancer chacun un Patronus.

-Tous ? s'étonna Vladimir

-Nous avons vérifié leurs souvenirs, assura Augusta. Ils ont tous réussi.

-Ont-ils pu recommencer ? demanda Vladimir, intéressé

-Harry a dû le faire trois fois sans s'évanouir avant qu'on ne lui enlève le bloc, répondit Augusta. Hermione, Draco et Neville y arrivent avec beaucoup de concentration mais ils sont de plus en plus rapides.

-Visiblement, leurs capacités magiques ont augmenté, nota Vladimir. Ce qui est un peu tôt. J'aimerai qu'ils passent quelques tests avec Anastasia. Rien de grave mais je veux m'en assurer.

-Pas avant les vacances de fin d'année, fit Augusta.

-Evidemment, sourit Vladimir.

Le Vampire se replongea dans l'article.

-Parlez-moi de ce Tournoi, pressa Vladimir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails sur cette nouvelle version.

-La Coupe de Feu va choisir les trois champions, expliqua Augusta. Il y aura trois épreuves, le 24 novembre, le 24 février et le 24 juin. Comme c'est un tournoi international, l'école sera ouverte au public à ces dates. Théoriquement, les champions ne sont au courant de l'épreuve que le jour même. Normalement, tout a été fait pour garantir la vie des candidats.

-Savoir que le Ministère et Dumbledore travaillent main dans la main pour ce point particulier n'est pas pour me rassurer, commenta Vladimir.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, soupira Augusta. J'ai contacté Amelia Bones pour demander s'il y avait un soutien d'Aurors quand l'école ouvrira ses portes. Elle était assez énervée vu qu'elle m'a dit que Fudge ne l'a pas mise dans la boucle pour l'organisation du Tournoi. Elle a laissé entendre qu'elle allait s'intéresser de très près aux dessous de cet événement.

-Effectivement, si la directrice de la Justice magique qui contrôle le Bureau des Aurors n'a même pas été prévenue d'un événement de cette envergure, alors on peut se demander qu'est-ce qui a été bâclé au nom du spectaculaire, sourit méchamment Vladimir.

Augusta soupira lourdement avant de savourer une gorgée de thé.

-Je suis inquiète, avoua sombrement Augusta. Les enfants grandissent et avec eux les problèmes deviennent de plus en plus importants. Je dois déjà réfléchir aux fiançailles de Neville et il semblerait que Lucius ait le même problème pour Draco.

-Mais pas Sirius ? s'étonna Vladimir

-Il a des … réserves à appliquer certaines coutumes Sang Pur, pinça des lèvres Augusta. Les fiançailles d'Harry ont été évoquées quand Dumbledore a voulu forcer Sirius à conclure un contrat de mariage entre Harry et Ginny Weasley …

-Forcer ? releva Vladimir

-C'était quelques mois après sa libération, expliqua Augusta. Une consigne magique qu'il a pu reconnaître à temps. Heureusement qu'il est un excellent Occlumens.

-Très intéressant, songea Vladimir. Et depuis, il refuse de fiancer Harry ?

-Il estime que comme James a pu choisir la personne qu'il épouserait, il laisserait la même chance à Harry, déclara Augusta.

-Si les Potter n'ont pas établi de contrat de mariage avant leur mort, Sirius n'est pas tenu de le faire, réfléchit Vladimir. Je ne jugerai pas puisque les coutumes slaves sont différentes.

-J'imagine bien, sourit Augusta. La petite Hermione me pose quelques soucis.

-Hermione, vraiment ? s'étonna Vladimir

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle reste une Sorcière étonnante, sourit Augusta. Ses résultats dans ses différents apprentissages sont exceptionnels et on ne pourrait pas être plus fier d'elle. Mais son entrée dans la haute société est en discussion.

-Je croyais qu'elle ferait sa grande entrée au bal du ministère de l'année prochaine, fit Vladimir.

-C'était ce qui était prévu, confirma Augusta. Mais nous avons les anniversaires des garçons entre temps.

-Garder la surprise ou pas, comprit Vladimir. Discutez-en avec elle, être Née Moldue lui apporte un point de vue rafraîchissant.

-Nous verrons, fit Augusta. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-C'est toujours un plaisir, s'inclina Vladimir.

Il raccompagna la matriarche jusqu'à la cheminée qu'elle prit pour l'Angleterre avant de se réinstaller.

-Anastasia ?

-Monseigneur ? répondit la jeune femme en arrivant

-Tu n'as rien de prévu pour cette année ? demanda Vladimir

-Les projets annuels vont commencer d'ici peu, renseigna Anastasia.

-Mais tu peux t'absenter plusieurs jours de suite, non ? fit Vladimir

-Oui, je peux m'assurer de cela, réfléchit Anastasia. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Nous allons en Angleterre cette année, très chère, rit Vladimir.

-Vous n'ignorez pas les lois de ce pays, fronça des sourcils Anastasia. Si le Ministère de la Magie apprend que vous êtes un Vampire, peu importe que vous ayez fait quoi que ce soit, vous serez exécuté dans la foulée.

-Certes, concéda Vladimir. Mais je suis certain que le meurtre d'un Seigneur Vampirique ne va pas leur apporter que des amis, surtout dans le reste de l'Europe. Va, très chère, prépare tes bagages.

-Bien, monseigneur, s'inclina Anastasia.

Vladimir arborait un sourire joyeux. Il allait bien s'amuser.

ooooo

Octobre courait mais rien dans le château ne permettait de voir qu'un grand événement allait avoir lieu. Les cours se passaient normalement, les professeurs étaient toujours aussi exigeants et intransigeants. Mais il y avait des choses qui avaient changé. En effet, les deux derniers Weasley avaient fini par se calmer mais n'abandonnaient pas pour autant leurs mauvaises manières. Ils surveillaient attentivement leurs arrières avant d'ouvrir leurs grandes bouches. Mais ça n'empêchaient ni Minerva ni Severus de les attraper et de les punir.

Un soir, Harry rentra directement à la salle commune à la surprise de ses amis, semblant particulièrement préoccupé. Le reste du Gang investit sa chambre pour avoir des explications.

-C'est le fait que Dumbledore ait annoncé que les délégations arriveraient dans deux semaines qui te met dans cet état ? s'étonna Draco

-Pas tout à fait, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans deux semaines ?

-A part Halloween ? fit Draco. Je ne …

-On ne participe plus à Halloween, comprit Hermione. On va nous forcer à participer au banquet. A ne pas respecter le jour anniversaire de la mort de Lily et James.

-Voilà, confirma Harry. Et là, Dumbledore ne va pas nous louper.

-La poisse, souffla Neville. Tu vas y arriver ?

-Pas le choix, fit Harry. Ne donnons pas d'arme à ce fou !

-On va préparer quelques potions au cas où, décida Hermione. Chacun d'entre nous en aura un jeu et on ne restera que le minimum.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

Ils décidèrent de ne plus en parler et se mirent à leurs devoirs.

Alors qu'elle allait reposer un livre dans la bibliothèque de la salle commune, Hermione fut arrêtée par une personne très connue de la maison Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. La personnalité excentrique de la blonde ainsi que son amitié avec Ginny Weasley avait failli l'isoler de ses camarades mais l'intervention d'Hermione et le génie de la blonde lui avait assuré une place bien à elle chez les Aigles.

-Bonsoir Granger, sourit Luna.

-Bonsoir Lovegood, répondit Hermione.

-Je peux te parler ? demanda Luna

-Bien sûr, sourit Hermione.

Elles s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils que l'aînée isola.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? fit Hermione

-Il va falloir que tu te méfies de Ginny, annonça Luna.

La blonde invoquait toujours des créatures mystiques pour parler aux autres élèves. Mais quand elle s'adressait au Gang, elle n'usait pas d'artifices.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Hermione

-Quand l'histoire de l'Héritier de Slytherin s'est terminée, Ginny m'avait totalement rejeté, expliqua Luna. Je ne tenais pas tellement à elle parce que je savais qu'elle se servait de moi pour approcher Potter. Je me suis concentrée sur mes autres amies qui apprécient vraiment mon côté décalé alors que Ginny me regardait de haut quand je parlais de créatures.

Hermione hocha de la tête. En deuxième année, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir comment Ginny Weasley traitait le peu d'amies qu'elle avait. Couplé à son comportement effroyable, pas étonnant que Luna se soit détournée d'elle.

-A la rentrée, elle m'a approché en disant qu'elle me faisait l'honneur de redevenir mon amie, révéla Luna. J'ai discuté peut-être une heure avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte limite en courant pour vous trouver. Vu sa tête au banquet, elle n'a pas réussi.

-On ne voulait pas être dérangé, sourit Hermione. Surtout qu'on était accompagné de personnes qu'elle n'apprécie vraiment pas.

-Ses propres frères, renifla Luna.

Hermione la regarda, surprise.

-D'habitude, Fred et Georges se baladent dans le train pour saluer tout le monde, expliqua Luna. Lee Jordan s'est inquiété en ne voyant pas ses amis de tout le voyage.

Hermione laissa passer.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? répéta Hermione

-Je sais reconnaître des signes sur les visages, déclara Luna. Je l'ai vu se forcer à me parler au moins une fois par jour. Je pense que si elle avait le choix, elle ne m'adresserait même pas la parole. Ça doit faire partie d'un plan mais lequel, mystère.

Hermione resta songeuse.

-Je sais depuis longtemps que tu sais juger les gens, commença Hermione.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle reconnaissait ce fait. Persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucune amie, Hermione avait voulu s'imposer à Luna. Cette dernière, du haut de ses onze ans, lui avait remis les pendules à l'heure et depuis, Hermione lui devait le fait que son amitié avec Harry, Draco et Neville ne lui soit pas montée à la tête.

-Ginny a réussi à approcher Harry sans l'agresser, déclara Hermione. Je voudrais savoir si tu penses qu'elle est sincère.

-Continue à te méfier d'elle, soupira Luna. Même si tu l'entends moins, elle entretient soigneusement la rumeur qu'elle sera la prochaine lady Potter.

-Ça court encore ? sursauta Hermione

-Toujours, assura Luna. Il va falloir que vous vous mêliez un peu plus aux autres. C'est de ça que je voulais te prévenir. Même si je ne le montre pas, je suis aussi une Sang Pur, héritière moins prestigieuse que tes amis. On vous reproche d'être un peu trop d'être fourré ensemble. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on a vu que vous aviez quelques connaissances dans les autres maisons mais ce n'est pas assez. Avant le bal du ministère de l'an prochain, il faut que tous les quatre vous ayez des alliances solides pour vous mettre à l'abri des manigances politiques.

-Pourquoi nous quatre ? demanda Hermione. Je ne suis pas Sang Pur.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote, s'irrita Luna. Ils tiennent trop à toi pour faire un seul pas dans la société mondaine sans toi. Pour toutes les personnes qui ne font pas partie de l'élite Sang Pur, tu es leur ticket d'entrée pour approcher les clans Potter, Malfoy et Longbottom. Fais très attention. Tu as un pouvoir bien plus grand que tu ne pourrais le croire.

La jeune blonde se leva et quitta sa camarade sur un discret au revoir. Un peu choquée, Hermione mit quelques minutes à se reprendre et à retourner dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! se moqua Draco. Tu t'es perdue en chemin ?

-Non, répondit Hermione distraitement.

-Un problème ? s'inquiéta Harry en la voyant ailleurs

-Je ne dirais pas ça, se secoua Hermione. J'ai eu … une mise en garde ?

-Explique-nous ça, invita Neville.

Un peu perturbée, Hermione résuma la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Luna. Les garçons gardèrent le silence.

-C'est vrai que Luna est une héritière, souffla Draco. Assez importante pour connaître les coutumes Sang Pur mais pas assez pour que sa famille siège au Magenmagot.

-Elle sait comment nous fonctionnons, nota Harry.

-Ce n'est pas un secret, affirma Neville. Pour quelqu'un qui nous côtoie depuis un moment, c'est évident que nous allons agir comme ça.

-Mais pourquoi il n'y a personne ne s'insurge sur cette possibilité ? s'étonna Hermione. Objectivement parlant, on parle d'une Née Moldue se présentant au bal d'intronisation des héritiers avec trois Sang Pur !

-A cause de nos parents, expliqua Draco. Tout le monde estime qu'ils tiennent vraiment aux coutumes Sang Pur et qu'ils ne dérogeront jamais à elles. Seulement, la majorité des gens ne savent pas que rien n'interdit la présentation de Nés Moldus à ce bal. C'est seulement une habitude, contrairement au fait de n'y présenter les héritiers âgés de plus de quinze ans, qui est une loi orale.

-Mais Luna n'a pas tort, recentra Neville. Il va falloir qu'on se mêle encore plus aux autres élèves. Nous ne sommes pas assez intégrés dans la vie scolaire pour que ce soit totalement efficace une fois hors de l'école.

-Mais on discute avec toutes les maisons ! s'exclama Hermione

-Mais nous restons généralement entre nous, contra Neville. Nous avons commencé à changer la donne l'an dernier mais là, il va falloir que nous mettions les bouchées doubles. La garden party chez Narcissa et nos anniversaires nous ont bien aidés. A nous de jouer.

-Comment ? demanda Harry

-Je pense qu'on va pouvoir t'introduire chez les Slytherin, annonça prudemment Draco. Tu as fait une excellente impression pendant l'anniversaire et j'imagine parfaitement que maman a dû remettre les points sur les i avec quelques mères qui auraient pu trouver à redire sur notre amitié à la garden party.

-Les Gryffindor n'écoutent plus les absurdités de Ron, continua Neville. Si nous les invitons dans la salle commune de Ravenclaw, ils accepteront de voir Draco.

-Mais pas sur leur territoire, commenta Hermione, qui remit son cerveau en marche.

-Concentrons-nous sur ces maisons-là, conseilla Draco.

-Je m'occuperai de Hufflepuff et de Ravenclaw, se redressa Harry.

-Tu ne préfères pas qu'on s'en occupe ? hésita Neville

-Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur vous, sourit Harry. Mais là, il faut que je commence à y aller seul. On ne nous autorisera pas à agir ensemble.

-Ok, accepta Draco.

Forts de ces décisions, le Gang partit peu de temps après se coucher.

ooooo

La fébrilité s'était emparée de l'école en ce matin de 28 octobre. Les délégations devaient arriver dans l'après-midi et la cérémonie d'ouverture du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu le soir même. Pour l'occasion, les cours avaient été annulés à compter de quinze heures pour pouvoir accueillir les invités avec tous les égards. Du côté des Ravenclaw, Harry s'était réveillé avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. L'approche d'Halloween apportait toujours de mauvais souvenirs et le fait de devoir faire la fête alors qu'il aurait pu passer la soirée tranquillement à honorer ses morts n'était pas pour le réjouir. Sans compter le mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahissait depuis quelques temps. Ses amis s'étaient aperçus de son malaise et avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral, tout en sachant qu'en cette période de l'année, ils n'obtiendraient pas un Harry joyeux pour rien au monde. Neville dut le tirer hors de sa chambre et le forcer à faire sa toilette pour qu'il puisse assister aux cours. Le professeur Flitwick, notant le teint blafard de son élève, comprit qu'il ne fallait rien espérer d'Harry aujourd'hui ni les autres jours et fit passer le mot aux autres professeurs. Hermione, Draco et Neville resserrèrent les rangs autour de leur ami et les élèves comprirent qu'il n'était pas dans leur intérêt d'aller embêter le Gang de Bronze en ce moment.

Le repas du midi arrivé, le Gang dut s'avouer vaincu.

-Tu devrais manger, supplia Hermione à table.

-C'est ce que je fais, protesta faiblement Harry.

-Non, tu joues avec ta nourriture, contra Draco.

-On se croirait revenu l'an dernier avec les Dementor, soupira Neville. Depuis la rentrée, tu es tellement inquiet que tu es de moins en moins en forme. Et là, ça atteint des sommets.

-Ça va, soupira Harry.

-Non, Harry, prévint Draco. Si tu perds des forces, je refuse d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quiddicht.

-Mais tu avais promis qu'on serait ensemble ! s'insurgea Harry

-Pas si tu te laisses mourir, insista Draco. Je ne jouerai pas avec ta santé et encore moins avec ta vie. Si on ne t'a pas permis de jouer avant, ce n'est pas pour rien !

Harry planta rageusement sa fourchette dans son assiette avant d'avaler quelques bouchées. Draco en profita pour poser une fiole devant lui.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé ! protesta Harry en reconnaissant une potion nutritive

-Alors ne pleurniche pas et bois-là ! rétorqua Draco. Hors de question que tu tombes de ton balai la semaine prochaine !

Le brun grommela dans sa barbe inexistante avant s'emparer de la fiole et de la boire.

-Je te déteste, souffla Harry.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard, sourit Draco, fier de lui.

Un peu mieux, Harry termina son repas et le groupe partit suivre les derniers cours de la journée. A quinze heures, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives pour déposer leurs affaires et se précipiter à l'entrée de l'école. Les quatre amis ne se pressèrent pas et laissèrent la cohue se ruer dans les couloirs. Ils furent les bons derniers mais ne se précipitèrent pas aux premiers rangs. Non, ils préféraient se réfugier dans un coin. Tout autour d'eux, les propositions fusaient quant au moyen de transport des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang.

-Toi, tu sais quelque chose, sourit doucement Harry en voyant le sourire en coin de Draco.

-J'étais sensé aller à Dumstrang mais tu as tout changé, avoua Draco. J'ai un cousin qui y est allé et il a accepté de me dire que les élèves de l'école étaient récupérés par bateau. Donc je pense qu'on verra un splendide navire débarquer.

-Tiens, fit Hermione en lui tendant une fiole discrètement.

-Une potion d'énergie ? sourit Harry

-Tu es un peu pâle, sourit Hermione. Et avec toutes les personnes qui vont arriver, mieux vaut que tu sois en pleine forme pour les supporter.

-Merci, fit Harry en avalant le contenu.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris retentirent en indiquant les airs. Tous regardèrent et petit à petit, un immense carrosse apparut dans le ciel, tiré par d'immenses chevaux ailés.

-Des pégases ? s'étonna Harry

-Non, des Abraxans, corrigea Neville. Des cousins plus grands et bien plus incontrôlables.

-Ça devrait faire plaisir à Hagrid, sourit Harry.

-C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla Hermione. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des créatures aussi splendides.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, affirma Neville.

Le carrosse se posa avec élégance au bord du domaine et avança jusqu'à l'entrée de pierre. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme immense en sortit.

-Une demie géante ? hoqueta Hermione. Je pensais qu'Hagrid était le seul !

-C'est plus courant qu'on ne le croit, répondit Neville. Simplement, ils préfèrent s'isoler. Par contre, Olympe Maxime a largement fait ses preuves malgré son sang mêlé et personne ne viendrait lui contester son poste de directrice de Beauxbâtons.

-C'est une chose qui ne se serait jamais passé en Angleterre, déclara Hermione en baissant la voix.

-Effectivement, confirma Draco. Ni Dumbledore ni le Ministère n'aurait accepté un hybride à la tête d'une institution aussi importante qu'Hogwarts. Ni à aucun poste que ce soit.

-Pourtant, ils ont accepté que le professeur Lupin vienne enseigner, fit Harry.

-Parce que ça devait servir les plans de Dumbledore, répondit Draco. Idem pour Hagrid. Heureusement qu'il a refusé ce poste de professeur.

-Bienvenue à Hogwarts, salua Dumbledore devant l'ensemble des élèves qui s'étaient faits silencieux.

-Merci, sourit Olympe avec un effroyable accent. Je suis heureuse de représenter la France pour cet évènement. Je voudrais vous présenter mes chères élèves.

Elle tapa dans ses mains et la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit à nouveau. En colonne double, les jeunes descendirent et se placèrent sur deux rangs tout à côté de leur directrice. Les accompagnateurs sortirent à leur tour et se mirent derrière les élèves.

Dumbledore fut surpris du nombre de candidats envoyés par l'école française. Il s'attendait à voir peut-être une quinzaine d'élèves mais il y avait clairement plus du double. Et ils étaient tous majeurs, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait en avoir autant de la même année qui étaient restés en France.

Le vieil homme n'aimait pas ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Il était vrai qu'Hogwarts accusait une baisse du nombre d'élèves depuis qu'il y était entré mais il avait tout mis sur le compte de la lutte contre Grindelwald puis de celle contre Voldemort. Seulement, même avec ces menaces écartées, les élèves ne revenaient pas. Et visiblement, beaucoup de familles qui s'étaient réfugiées en France n'avaient pas tenues à retourner en Angleterre, à en juger par le nombre d'élèves arrivés.

-J'imagine que la température doit être différente entre la France et l'Angleterre, sourit Albus. Je vous invite donc à vous rendre à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer.

En effet, malgré leur air stoïque, plusieurs d'entre eux tremblaient visiblement de froid dans leurs uniformes de tissus fins.

-Je vous remercie, fit Olympe.

-Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe, se présenta Minerva. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. Une collation vous attend.

-Très bien, fit Olympe. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, allons-y, voulez-vous ?

La délégation française s'ébranla et rentra rapidement. Minerva, après leur avoir présenté ce qui était à leur disposition, laissa la délégation avec quelques élèves qui s'étaient portés volontaires et qui parlaient assez bien le français. Elle retourna sur le perron et attendit sereinement l'arrivée de la seconde délégation qui ne devait plus tarder.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, de nouveaux cris s'élevèrent mais cette fois, tous regardaient le lac. D'un coup, un immense navire sortit de l'eau et vint accoster le ponton. Alors qu'Hagrid attachait l'amarre, des personnes firent descendre la passerelle et un homme l'emprunta. Le directeur s'approcha de la berge.

-Bienvenue à Hogwarts, directeur Karkaroff, salua Dumbledore.

-Merci, répondit Igor. C'est un honneur que de venir ici. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes élèves.

Comme les élèves de Beauxbâtons, ceux de Dumstrang descendirent deux par deux sur le ponton et Dumbledore ne put retenir une grimace. La délégation était aussi nombreuse que la française ce qui faisait que les Anglais faisaient office de parent pauvre.

-Venez, des rafraîchissements vous attendent dans la Grande Salle, offrit Albus.

-Merci, fit simplement Igor.

Dumbledore marcha aux côtés de Karkaroff, tous les deux suivis par les élèves slaves. Des murmures surpris s'élevèrent parmi les élèves d'Hogwarts lorsque l'un des élèves de Dumstrang fut reconnu et son nom scandé.

-Viktor Krum fait encore ses études ? s'étonna Harry alors que tous les élèves se pressaient dans la Grande Salle

-Il semblerait, fit Draco. Je savais qu'il était jeune mais pas à ce point.

-Est-ce que vous avez remarqué comment Dumbledore a traité les deux directeurs ? nota Hermione. J'ai trouvé qu'il avait fait le strict minimum avec madame Maxime mais avec monsieur Karkaroff, il semblait … condescendant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Neville

-Il n'a pas parlé beaucoup à madame Maxime, expliqua Hermione. Et quand il a fallu mener la délégation française à l'intérieur, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui a tout géré. Avec monsieur Karkaroff, il avait l'air hypocrite.

-Intéressant, fit Neville. Rentrons maintenant.

Le Gang entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle et prirent soin de se placer loin des délégations et de la table des professeurs. Mais ils ne purent pas louper l'éclair de rage qui passa dans le regard du directeur.

-Je crois que je vais offrir un magnifique bouquet de fleurs au professeur McGonagall, ricana Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Regardez là où sont placées les délégations, sourit Draco. Autant Beauxbâtons avec les Hufflepuff ne dérange personne mais Dumstrang avec Gryffindor, là ça ne passe plus.

-Comme il met Dumstrang dans le même sac que Slytherin, il doit avoir peur que ses sacro-saints Gryffindor soient contaminés par les élèves de cette école, comprit Harry. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils soient à notre table. J'aurais bien voulu discuter avec Viktor Krum.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco avec humeur

-On parle d'un joueur de Quiddicht de renommée mondiale, fit remarquer Harry avec un regard circonspect vers le blond.

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Draco se tut. Au même moment, Dumbledore se leva.

-Bienvenue à tous à Hogwarts, sourit Albus. Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, il est difficile de quitter un endroit que vous avez toujours connu pour un autre pays mais je vous certifie que c'est pour un évènement incroyable. Après d'immenses négociations entre les différents gouvernements de nos trois pays, j'ai réussi à remettre au goût du jour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette compétition verra s'affronter trois champions, chacun étant le meilleur élève de son école. Mais ce ne sera pas à nous de décider qui seraient ces champions, mais un juge impartial. La Coupe de Feu.

Dans un spectacle de son et lumière, une immense coupe apparut devant le directeur.

-Le mode de sélection sera le suivant, déclara Albus. Chaque candidat déposera dans la Coupe un morceau de papier sur lequel sera inscrit son nom et son école. Seuls les élèves majeurs seront autorisés à participer et pour éviter que d'autres élèves ne déposent leurs noms, une ligne d'âge sera tracée au sol pour les empêcher d'approcher. La Coupe nommera les champions le jour d'Halloween. Maintenant, j'invite les délégations à rejoindre leurs quartiers pour s'installer et les élèves à vaquer à leurs occupations. Merci.

Dans un brouhaha monstre surtout alimenté par les Gryffindor, les élèves d'Hogwarts quittèrent la Grande Salle. Olympe Maxime et Igor Karkaroff s'approchèrent de Minerva McGonagall, étant donné qu'Albus Dumbledore avait subitement disparu. La directrice adjointe leur indiqua que deux directeurs de maison allaient les conduire au lieu mis à leur disposition. Ainsi, Filius et Pomona emmenèrent la délégation de Dumstrang tandis que Minerva et Severus guidaient celle de Beauxbâtons. Les deux délégations furent conduites vers leurs tours et tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir leur fut expliqué. Les directeurs de maisons se retirèrent par la suite, promettant de repasser le lendemain matin pour répondre à leurs questions et les mener à la Grande Salle.

ooooo

C'était une impression étrange de découvrir la Grande Salle avec beaucoup plus d'élèves. Harry et Hermione furent clairement étonnés de voir que le réfectoire de l'école semblait moins vide avec les délégations.

-C'est normal, sourit Théo qui les avait rejoints pour le repas. La capacité d'accueil de cette école est quasiment cinq fois plus grande que le nombre d'élèves actuels. Le château est connu pour s'adapter au nombre d'occupants mais il était clair que seule la Grande Salle ne changeait pas de taille.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione, complètement admirative

-L'un de mes ancêtres a fait une étude sur l'école, répondit Théo. J'ai l'un des derniers exemplaires existants chez moi.

-Tu pourras me le prêter ? demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants

-Nous verrons, sourit Théo.

-Vous avez pu discuter avec les autres écoles ? demanda Blaise

-Non, répondit Neville. Ce sont les directeurs de maison qui les ont emmenés directement à l'endroit où ils vont rester toute l'année.

-C'est étonnant qu'on ne sache pas où ils dorment, fit Blaise.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, au contraire, fit Harry. Rien qu'avec Krum avec eux, les fans de Quiddicht vont le harceler.

-Sans compter cette Veela, ajouta Draco.

-Où ? se redressa Neville en scrutant la salle

-Une blonde de Beauxbâtons, répondit Draco. Une Delacour, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée à l'une des soirées où mes parents m'ont emmené. C'est une Sang Pur française.

-Une Veela ? s'étonna Hermione

La jeune fille avait entendu parler de ce peuple dans ses cours additionnels avec Vladimir. Connus pour leur beauté envoûtante et leur transformation hideuse quand ils étaient en colère, les Veela étaient des êtres magiques spécialisés dans tout ce qui concernait l'amour. Ça et surtout le fait qu'ils avaient qu'une âme sœur qu'ils aimaient pour la vie.

-Elle vient d'être majeure, nota Théo. Il va falloir que nous fassions très attention.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Elle ne porte pas de bague au doigt, fit remarquer Théo. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas trouvé son âme sœur.

Tout le groupe scruta la jeune fille et effectivement, ils notèrent qu'elle n'avait pas de bijoux aux mains. Donc, pas de fiancé(e).

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit une Veela pure, fit Neville. Les Delacour sont des Sorciers depuis plusieurs générations. Enfin, les hommes.

-Pas faux, concéda Blaise.

-Je vais me renseigner, déclara Draco. Il y a encore une branche française des Malfoy. Ils pourront facilement me répondre.

-Mais le problème reste toujours le même, revint Théo. Sans âme sœur potentielle, elle pourrait envoûter tout le monde.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait porter des protections ? fronça des sourcils Neville. Ça va à l'encontre de nos lois. Se mettre en travers de deux âmes sœurs peut nous valoir la mort !

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, tempéra Théo. Seulement prévenir le professeur Snape pour mettre en place les mesures nécessaires.

-Pas faux, concéda Neville.

Considérant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, le groupe partit sur un autre sujet.

Halloween arriva enfin, et avec la nuit des Morts, la nomination des champions pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'état d'Harry s'était encore plus dégradé à un tel point que Severus avait dû faire appel à Sirius pour qu'il l'emmène faire un bilan avec Anastasia. La jeune femme n'avait pu que renforcer les barrières Occlumens du jeune garçon avant de le renvoyer à l'école, avouant qu'avec toute la magie qu'il manipulait, cette dernière était encore plus à l'écoute de ses émotions et la période d'Halloween n'était pas la meilleure de l'année. Malheureusement, ils devaient travailler ce problème dès qu'ils auraient plus de temps.

Ce fut en traînant des pieds que le Gang de Bronze se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils avaient prévenu tout le monde de leur non-participation habituelle au banquet, une note de Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que les festivités soient obligatoires pour tout le monde. Il avait été clair pour les Ravenclaw, les Hufflepuff et les Slytherin que le Gang y allait contre son gré. Couplé avec l'air sombre d'Harry, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait encore moins de chance de leur tirer une seule parole ce soir-là.

Cela s'aggrava quand les élèves s'aperçurent qu'une autre table avait été installée avec ni plus ni moins que le ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge et sa délégation. Au fond de la salle, une nuée de journalistes préparaient appareils photos et Plumes à Papotes pour le lancement du Tournoi. Bien que prévenus, le Gang n'appréciait pas cette médiatisation et avaient fait en sorte de ne pas se trouver à portée de ces vautours.

Quand tout le monde prit place, Dumbledore lança le banquet et tous savourèrent plus ou moins le repas. A la fin de celui-ci, la Coupe de Feu fut ramenée dans la Grande Salle et photographiée sous toutes les coutures.

-Bien, sourit Albus. Maintenant, la Coupe va nous révéler les noms des Champions.

La Coupe cracha une gerbe de feu et laissa derrière un morceau de papier.

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons est … Fleur Delacour, annonça Albus.

La gracieuse blonde – Veela, donc – se leva, embrassa certains de ces camarades, serra les mains de sa directrice Olympe Maxime et salua la salle qui l'applaudissait avant de se rendre dans la salle annexe réservée aux professeurs.

La Coupe cracha une nouvelle gerbe.

-Le champion de Dumstrang est … Viktor Krum, déclara Albus.

Une ovation retentit pour le joueur de Quiddicht. Ce dernier, empreint de son éducation slave, salua sobrement la salle avant d'emboîter le pas à la Française.

La Coupe cracha une autre gerbe.

-Le champion d'Hogwarts est … Cédric Diggory, fit Albus avec un sourire forcé.

Les Hufflepuff éclatèrent de joie. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient mis en avant et ils comptaient bien saisir cette chance. Tout ébahi, Cédric serra toutes les mains qui se présentaient à lui avant de suivre les autres.

-Bien, fit Albus. Nos trois champions ont été …

Mais il ne put continuer. La Coupe de Feu s'était une nouvelle fois illuminée et avait laissé sur son passage un ultime morceau de papier. Sereinement, Dumbledore s'en empara et ouvrit la feuille.

-Harry Potter, annonça Albus.

Le quatrième champion avait été choisi.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Le quatrième Champion**_

Les jours suivants Halloween furent catastrophiques du point de vue d'Harry. Désormais, tous les élèves le regardaient étrangement. Depuis le temps, toute l'école savait qu'il détestait se mettre sur le devant de la scène mais là, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Les Ravenclaw se doutaient qu'il ne voulait pas participer – il l'avait déclaré plusieurs fois devant eux – donc ils ne lui en voulaient pas trop, à part quand même un peu de jalousie – ils restaient toujours des enfants. Le lendemain d'Halloween, Harry avait pu s'échapper pour parler avec Cédric dans la salle commune des Hufflepuff pour lui assurer ainsi qu'à toute sa maison qu'il ne comptait pas voler la place qui lui revenait de droit. Cela avait calmé les Bleu et Blanc mais Harry restait toujours perturbé.

-Harry Potter ? fit une voix avec un horrible accent slave

Le Gang se retourna pour se retrouver face à Viktor Krum et ses amis.

-C'est moi, fit Harry.

Viktor eut presque un mouvement de recul. Depuis Halloween, voilà une semaine, il semblait que le jeune garçon de quatorze ans avait eu une perte de poids record. Son teint pâle montrait à quel point sa candidature le tourmentait.

-Peut-on parler tranquillement ? demanda Viktor

-Par ici, souffla Harry.

Le brun les mena vers un jardin intérieur dont l'une des galeries était régulièrement utilisée par les élèves. Le fait qu'il soit champion contre son gré ne lui avait pas ôté tout bon sens.

-Je voudrais savoir comment tu prends le fait d'être champion, demanda Viktor.

Grâce au Gang, personne ne l'avait harcelé pour savoir comment il avait fait pour que son nom se retrouve dans la Coupe. Mais en tant que champion, Harry savait qu'il devait à Viktor Krum une réponse franche.

-Très mal, soupira Harry. Je ne voulais pas participer, déjà parce que c'était un tournoi réservé aux élèves majeurs et ensuite, parce que mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps. En plus, je sais que mon parrain Sirius aurait refusé que je m'inscrive et il n'aurait jamais donné son autorisation.

-Mais tu restes quand même champion ! s'étonna Viktor

-Il semblerait que dès l'instant où mon nom est sorti de la Coupe, un contrat magique a été signé, déclara Harry avec un air amer. A partir de ce moment-là, je dois participer comme vous tous.

-Mais tu n'as pas essayé de te retirer ? fit une nouvelle voix

Fleur Delacour approcha avec ses amis.

-Bonjour, Delacour, sourit faiblement Harry. Selon le directeur, il m'est impossible de me retirer de la compétition. Je dois participer à toutes les épreuves.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen de casser ce contrat, fronça des sourcils Fleur. C'est certain.

-Pour mon directeur, non, assura Harry.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, déclara Viktor. Il est clair que tu ne veux pas être champion.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Si tout le monde pouvait être compréhensif …

Il coula un regard vers la Française qui prit un air penaud.

-Je n'ai pas été gentille, avoua Fleur. Mon comportement a été épouvantable cette semaine mais j'avais la chance de pouvoir briller autrement que par ma beauté et le « Survivant » arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Je te présente toutes mes excuses.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Harry. Mais rappelle-toi, Delacour, je n'aime pas ce titre. Tous les élèves pourront te le dire, je ne réponds pas quand on m'appelle comme ça et ça, depuis ma première année.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Nos cours vont bientôt reprendre, fit Viktor. Merci de nous avoir répondu.

Chacun se salua avant de partir dans des directions différentes.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les autres personnes pouvaient se montrer compréhensives. Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, le Gang fut arrêté par un personnage désagréable. Ron Weasley, qui n'avait plus tellement fait parler de lui, se dressait devant eux.

-Tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! cracha le roux

Excédé par la situation, Harry craqua.

-En quel honneur ? siffla Harry en se plantant devant lui

-Tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû être champion !

-Nous sommes d'accord sur un point, je n'aurais jamais dû être champion, concéda Harry. Mais le directeur a été clair, même si je ne veux pas l'être, mon nom est sorti et je suis tenu de participer au Tournoi. Point final.

-Pourquoi tu participes au Tournoi ? Pour la gloire ? Pour l'argent ? siffla Ron

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'à cause de la mort de mes parents, je suis célèbre dans le monde entier ? susurra Harry. Et que grâce à mon père et mon parrain, je suis l'héritier de deux de plus riches familles d'Angleterre ? Ce qu'on peut gagner à ce Tournoi ne m'intéresse pas, Weasley, puisque je suis déjà riche et célèbre. Mon but en ce moment est de réussir mes études. Et ce n'est pas en y participant que je pourrai y arriver. Et de quel droit tu oses me traiter de tricheur ?

-Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, y compris les autres écoles, sourit méchamment Ron.

-Pour cela, il faudrait que les autres t'adressent la parole, rabroua Harry. Tu n'as aucun ami, Weasley, parce que tu t'amusais à insulter tous ceux qui voulaient le devenir. Je me suis expliqué avec toutes les personnes qui ont bien voulu m'écouter et ils savent tous que bien avant que mon nom sorte, je ne voulais pas y participer. Ce Tournoi n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Donc ferme-la, Weasley. Si tu veux répandre des rumeurs, essaie de faire en sorte qu'on t'écoute. Mais c'est pas gagné.

-Harry, prévint Draco.

Le brun se calma aussitôt. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en avait terminé avec le roux.

-Si tu tiens tellement à faire ton intéressant, je te cède ma place quand tu veux, déclara Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hogwarts se relève de la honte dont tu la recouvriras.

-Je ferais mieux que toi ! s'enflamma Ron

-Vraiment ? railla Harry. Tu es le dernier de notre année, tu ne maîtrises toujours pas des sorts appris en deuxième année et tu veux te mesurer à des élèves qui ont au minimum trois années d'études de plus que toi et qui sont sûrement parmi les meilleurs de leurs promotions ? Alors là, bonne chance. Je ne viendrais pas t'apporter des fleurs à l'hôpital. Si tu n'es pas mort entre temps.

Et il lui tourna le dos. Les trois autres membres du Gang étaient fiers de leur ami. Sans aide, il avait remis à sa place le rouquin, ce qui avait prouvé aux yeux de tous qu'il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul quand il le fallait. Il avait également prouvé par a plus b que le Tournoi ne lui apporterait strictement rien et que sa participation n'était qu'un ordre du directeur. Tout en humiliant une nouvelle fois Ronald Weasley qui avait encore ouvert sa grande bouche pour se mettre en avant.

Ce fut avec un sourire satisfait que Severus quitta la scène pour se rejoindre les autres professeurs.

ooooo

-Mais quels crétins ! siffla Sirius en jetant le Daily Prophet par terre

-Doucement, souffla Vladimir. Même s'il s'agit d'un torchon, il peut contenir des informations importantes !

-Vraiment ? railla Sirius. Ils ne font que traiter Harry de menteur et de tricheur ! Qui ne cherche que l'attention ! Alors qu'il n'a pas fait parler de lui depuis que j'ai officiellement repris sa tutelle !

Vladimir préféra le laisser tempêter pendant qu'il prenait connaissance du journal.

Le Vampire avait pris ses quartiers dans un ancien pied à terre des Romanov en Angleterre. Il s'était entouré d'une garde Vampirique assez restreinte et très fidèle ainsi que de quelques maîtres dans différentes magies, dont Anastasia. La raison officielle de sa venue était de rencontrer les clans Vampires d'Angleterre, l'officieuse était de veiller sur Harry et sa grande famille.

La nomination d'Harry en tant que quatrième champion faisait la une de tous les journaux depuis maintenant dix jours. Au début, tous s'interrogeaient sur la façon dont le nom d'Harry s'était retrouvé dans la Coupe de Feu mais plus le temps avançait, plus certains insinuaient – le Daily Prophet avec Rita Skeeter en tête – que le petit brun avait triché et était à la recherche de plus de reconnaissance de la part des Sorciers d'Angleterre. Et ça ne plaisait pas à Sirius et encore moins à Severus.

-Je vais leur faire un procès dont ils se souviendront toute leur vie ! rugit Sirius

-Je pense que nous n'aurons pas à aller jusque-là, intervint Vladimir.

Sirius fit volte-face.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Sirius

-Je me souviens de la dernière lettre d'Harry où il nous a envoyé son souvenir de la soirée d'Halloween, fit Vladimir. Il y a quelques faits intéressants que nous pourrions utiliser.

_Flash-Back_

_-Harry Potter. _

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun après que son nom ait retenti dans la Grande Salle. D'un côté, il avait envie de soupirer lourdement en disant à ses amis un bon « Je vous l'avais bien dit » mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Même s'il l'avait longuement soutenu à ses amis, une petite part de lui avait espéré qu'il ne soit pas choisi. Mais visiblement, c'était peine perdue. Dans un silence de mort, il se redressa et se leva. Hermione, Draco et Neville unirent leurs mains à la sienne en un soutien silencieux avant de le laisser partir. Le brun remonta la salle jusqu'à la table des professeurs. La plupart d'entre eux étaient sous le choc mais Harry ne retint que celui de Severus qui naviguait entre fureur pure contre la Coupe et inquiétude pour lui. Il suivit les pas des autres champions et se retrouva dans l'antichambre._

_-Est-ce qu'on doit retourner dans la salle ? demanda Fleur à Harry_

_Mais le brun ne répondait pas, toujours choqué. _

_-Potter ? fit Cédric. Y'a un problème ? _

_-Oui, il y en a un, rugit Olympe. Ce garçon est le quatrième champion ! _

_-QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les autres champions_

_-Allons, du calme, tempéra Albus qui était arrivé avec plusieurs professeurs. _

_-Comment voulez-vous que nous nous calmions ? grinça Igor. Hogwarts affiche deux champions ! J'exige que nous puissions en choisir un deuxième nous aussi ! _

_Olympe montra son accord. _

_-Malheureusement, la Coupe de Feu s'est éteinte et ne se rallumera soit qu'au prochain Tournoi, soit dans trois ans, coupa Albus. _

_-Alors retirez-le de la compétition ! siffla Olympe_

_-Impossible, assura Albus. _

_-Mais je ne veux pas participer ! intervint Harry_

_-Pour ça, il aurait fallu ne pas mettre ton nom dans la Coupe, répliqua Olympe, condescendante. _

_-Pour ça, il aurait fallu que j'aie pu approcher de la Coupe, rétorqua Harry, à la limite de l'insolence, commençant doucement à s'échauffer. Or, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'une limite d'âge a été tracée autour de la Coupe de Feu par le directeur lui-même. Et avant que vous ne m'accusiez d'avoir demandé à l'un de mes camarades majeurs de déposer mon nom, toute l'école sait que je ne voulais pas être champion. _

_-Du calme, tempéra Albus. _

_-S'il ne veut pas être champion, alors retirez-le du Tournoi, ordonna Igor. _

_-Si seulement, souffla Albus. Au moment même où le nom de ce garçon est sorti, un contrat magique a été conclu. Il doit participer. _

_-Vous n'avez pas pensé que quelqu'un aurait pu se rendre compte que sa participation était une erreur et qu'il aurait voulu se rétracter ? s'étonna Olympe_

_-Toutes les précautions avaient pourtant été prises … se justifia Albus. _

_-Alors soit, ce jeune homme participera, trancha Olympe. Mais soyez certain que le prochain Tournoi, une telle erreur ne se reproduira pas ! _

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Le fait qu'un contrat soit conclu à l'insu des participants est hautement irrégulier, commenta Vladimir. Ainsi que le fait de rien prévoir en cas de désistement.

-Vous pensez qu'on pourrait attaquer Dumbledore dessus ? proposa Sirius

-Ce serait trop hasardeux, secoua la tête Vladimir. Par contre, si vous pouviez vous procurer ce fameux contrat, je pense avoir une idée. Ainsi que le règlement du tournoi.

-Vous ne direz rien, bougonna Sirius.

-Je préfère être sûr, sourit Vladimir.

-Très bien, soupira Sirius. Est-ce que vous assisterez aux épreuves ?

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir, accepta Vladimir.

-Le fait que vous soyez Vampire ne posera pas de problème ? demanda Sirius

-Comme je vous l'ai rappelé plusieurs fois, je marche sur ces terres depuis de nombreuses années, déclara Vladimir. Et je suis entré plusieurs fois à Hogwarts, surtout quand elle était au sommet de sa gloire. Si les protections n'ont pas été radicalement changées, personne ne pourra savoir que je suis là, Dumbledore encore moins.

-Si vous le dites, haussa des épaules Sirius.

-Je vais maintenant y aller, annonça Vladimir. Je vous emprunte votre numéro du Daily Prophet.

-Faites-vous plaisir, fit Sirius. Ma porte vous restera toujours ouverte.

-Merci, dit Vladimir. A la prochaine.

Après avoir emprunté la Salle des Transports, Vladimir rentra chez lui. Tranquillement, il se rendit dans l'aile d'Anastasia pour lui parler.

-Monseigneur, s'inclina Anastasia.

-Bonsoir, très chère, sourit Vladimir en prenant place. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

-Excellente, merci de vous en enquérir, sourit Anastasia. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur ceci, déclara Vladimir en déposant le Daily Prophet sur la table.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le lire ce matin, confirma Anastasia. Les mœurs anglaises sont très étranges.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'elles se sont dégradées, critiqua Vladimir. Je voudrais que tu regardes plus attentivement cette photo volée de notre ami Harry …

Surprise, Anastasia obéit et une chose lui sauta aux yeux.

-Il parait malade, constata Anastasia.

-Effectivement, confirma Vladimir. Et d'après Hermione, ça ne date pas d'hier. Il a perdu l'appétit bien avant que Sirius ne te l'emmène.

-A quoi vous pensez ? demanda Anastasia

-Quoi qui se passe, je crains que ça n'ait des effets sur le contrôle de sa magie, proposa Vladimir. Et comme on lui a déjà retiré deux blocs de magie …

-Il faudrait que je retourne chez moi, réfléchit Anastasia. Il existe quelques artefacts qui pourraient aider Harry mais il faudrait impérativement qu'il se reprenne.

-Je sais, soupira Vladimir. A défaut de lui parler face à face, je vais lui écrire.

-Pensez-vous qu'il s''agit d'une tactique de Dumbledore ? hésita Anastasia

-Sans aucun doute, assura Vladimir. Ayant assisté aux derniers Tournois, je sais que les élèves qui avaient été désignés champions avaient la possibilité de se rétracter. C'était surtout pour les plus jeunes élèves qui n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir avec leurs connaissances. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il a accepté un peu trop vite qu'Harry soit le quatrième champion. Pour tout dire, il ne l'a même pas remis en cause.

-Étrange, en effet, concéda Anastasia.

-Prépare-toi, ordonna Vladimir. Je vais demander à Sirius à ce qu'il nous ramène Harry. Ce n'est pas le moment pour lui de paraître faible.

-Bien, monseigneur, s'inclina Anastasia.

ooooo

En ce lundi matin, fait rarissime, la Grande Salle était silencieuse.

Tous les élèves avaient délaissé leur repas pour se concentrer sur les journaux livrés chaque matin. Et le point de mire était un article particulier.

_Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, nouvelle génération !_

_Souvenez-vous, à la rentrée, toute la Grande Bretagne apprenait que le fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, célèbre compétition entre les écoles de magie d'Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang allait à nouveau se dérouler sur les terres d'Ecosse. _

_Le jour d'Halloween, la Coupe de Feu, sélectionneur magique impartial du Tournoi, avait désigné miss Fleur Delacour pour représenter Beauxbâtons, monsieur Viktor Krum pour Dumstrang et monsieur Cédric Diggory pour Hogwarts. Les trois jeunes gens, comme l'exigeaient les nouvelles conditions de participation, étaient tous âgés de plus de dix-sept ans et étaient surtout tous volontaires. _

_Mais le Tournoi a pris un tournant inattendu quand un quatrième nom est sorti de la Coupe. Harry Potter, quatorze ans, avait également désigné comme champion. Et malgré le fait que son âge le disqualifie automatiquement, et surtout qu'il ait clamé bien avant que son nom sorte qu'il ne comptait pas participer à la compétition, sa candidature a été maintenue. _

_Pour vous, lecteurs fidèles, nous avons obtenu une interview exclusive des Champions du Tournoi. En voici les principales lignes. _

_Verity Only__ : De tous temps, ça a toujours été un honneur que d'être désigné Champion de ce Tournoi. Quelles sont vos impressions ? _

_Fleur Delacour__ : Personnellement, j'ai été surprise d'être choisie. Je suis arrivée avec une grande partie de ma classe et bien que le principal critère de la présélection à Beauxbâtons ait été notre âge, les moins bons se sont retirés parce qu'ils estimaient qu'ils ne rendraient pas justice à leur école en se rendant au Tournoi. Je ne suis pas la meilleure mais je me défends bien et être choisie parmi d'autres personnes plus talentueuses que moi est surprenant. Je compte prouver à tous que Beauxbâtons est une école sur laquelle il faut compter ! _

_Viktor Krum__ : Comme vous le savez tous, je suis un joueur de Quiddicht professionnel. Mais le Tournoi représente une occasion unique de représenter mon école et mes camarades plus particulièrement. Il est vrai qu'il y a parmi eux des personnes meilleures que moi mais je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas déçus par mes performances. Représenter Dumstrang est pour moi un immense honneur et il n'est pas dans mes objectifs de lui faire défaut !_

_Cédric Diggory__ : C'était une grande surprise pour moi que d'être choisi. Je sais que bien que ce soit totalement interdit dans l'enceinte d'Hogwarts, les paris ne me donnaient absolument pas favori et regardez où je suis ! Cette école est comme ma deuxième maison et je ne compte pas lui faire honte. J'ai une chance de faire briller Hogwarts et ma maison Hufflepuff, croyez-moi, je ne vais pas la laisser passer !_

_V.O.__ : Qu'avez-vous pensé de la nomination du jeune Harry Potter à vos côtés ? _

_F.D.__ : Je l'ai très mal prise. Outre le fait qu'il n'a que quatorze ans, j'avais estimé injuste qu'un garçon sur lequel on raconte tellement de choses, entre autre qu'il aurait survécu au sortilège de la Mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, puisse participer à un aussi important tournoi. Pour moi, il partait avec un avantage net parce qu'il avait dû recevoir une éducation bien plus poussée que les autres champions et moi-même. _

_V.K. __: Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible qu'un élève non majeur puisse s'inscrire au Tournoi. J'ai vraiment pensé à une mauvaise blague mais quand le directeur d'Hogwarts a clairement déclaré qu'il était impossible de retirer sa candidature, j'étais furieux qu'Hogwarts puisse aligner deux champions._

_C.D.__ : J'ai été choqué. D'abord, parce que je ne savais pas qu'un quatrième champion pouvait être désigné mais surtout parce que c'est Harry qui a été choisi. Il n'est pas à proprement dit un ami mais il y avait des choses qui avaient fait le tour de l'école et sur lesquelles il était intransigeant. Il déteste être sur le devant de la scène et qu'on lui rappelle qu'il a survécu au sortilège de la Mort alors que ses parents non. Et là, en étant champion, il savait qu'il aurait en pagaille tout ce qu'il haïssait. En plus, depuis que le professeur a annoncé la compétition, il a toujours déclaré que même s'il avait la possibilité de participer, il ne se présenterait pas au Tournoi car ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas. _

_V.O. __: Quelles sont vos propres impressions sur votre nomination ?_

_Harry Potter__ : J'ai vraiment cru m'évanouir – rires – mais je savais que mes amis allaient me retenir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais été choisi. Comme l'a dit Diggory, je n'étais pas du tout tenté par ce Tournoi, encore plus quand on a certifié qu'il était réservé aux élèves majeurs. J'avais déjà beaucoup à faire avec mes études et je n'ai jamais voulu m'encombrer d'un Tournoi aussi prestigieux. Sans compter que je vais être encore plus harcelé que je ne le suis d'habitude, ce dont je me serais bien passé. _

_V.O.__ : N'avez-vous pas demandé à vous retirer de la compétition ?_

_H.P.__ : C'est la première chose que j'ai demandée, et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Seulement, le directeur avait été clair. Au moment où mon nom est sorti, je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que je participe. Que je le veuille ou non. _

_V.O.__ : Vous êtes donc quatre Champions. Comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer ? _

_V.K.__ : Bien ! Mais la présence du quatrième champion va changer un peu la donne. _

_V.O.__ : Comment ça ?_

_F.D.__ : Krum, Diggory et moi en avons discuté. Potter reste un élève de quatorze ans qui n'a clairement pas les mêmes connaissances que nous. Et surtout, qui ne veut pas participer au Tournoi. Nous avons décidé que si nous devons venir à nous affronter, nous éloignerons Potter. _

_H.P.__ : Eh ! _

_C.D. __: Du calme, Potter, mais c'est la vérité. Tu pourrais être sérieusement blessé si tu devais être pris entre nos échanges de sorts. Comme tu es là contre ton gré, nous avons décidé de faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas touché. Si tu veux un exemple concret, si on doit se retrouver dans une arène et éliminer nos adversaires, l'un d'entre nous te lancera un sort inoffensif mais qui aura pour conséquence de te sortir du combat. _

_H.P.__ : Mouais … _

_V.O.__ : Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire. _

_H.P.__ : Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste l'impression d'être un boulet dans cette compétition. On m'a forcé à être dedans, quand même. _

_V.O.__ : Des rumeurs courent que vous avez mis votre nom dans la Coupe de Feu …_

_H.P.__ : Je suis au courant. Il y a des mauvaises langues partout, encore plus quand elles inventent des choses pour se rendre plus intéressantes. La Coupe se trouvait dans la Grande Salle et elle était toujours scellée chaque soir à partir de vingt-et-une heures pour n'être ouverte qu'à six heures du matin. Tout a été fait pour que n'importe quelle candidature soit vue par un maximum d'élèves ! D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'on a vu que Fred et Georges Weasley ont tenté de participer et qu'ils se sont retrouvés avec une jolie barbe blanche ! _

_V.O.__ : Pourquoi ? _

_H.P.__ : Ils m'ont expliqué que comme ils allaient être majeurs qu'en avril prochain, ils n'avaient besoin de grandir que de quelques mois. Donc, ils ont pris une potion de vieillissement. Qui n'a pas marché. _

_V.O.__ : Vous savez pourquoi ?_

_C.D.__ : Le professeur McGonagall a déclaré qu'une ligne d'Âge a été tracée tout autour de la Coupe. Et que personne ne pouvait la passer s'il était mineur. Même avec des artifices comme la potion de vieillissement. _

_V.O.__ : En fait, tout avait été prévu pour que les mineurs ne s'inscrivent pas. _

_C.D.__ : Oui. Le professeur McGonagall est passé dans toutes les maisons pour nous prévenir que des précautions avaient été prises pour que les autres élèves n'inscrivent pas les plus jeunes. _

_F.D.__ : Elle est également passée dans nos salles communes pour nous avertir que quiconque inscrirait un élève mineur serait disqualifié d'office et renvoyé dans son école. _

_V.K.__ : Sans compter la plainte pour mise en danger d'autrui qu'elle lancerait au nom de l'école. _

_V.O.__ : Et vous avez quand même été inscrit ?_

_H.P.__ : J'en suis le premier surpris. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis là contre mon gré et j'aviserai ce que je ferai pendant les épreuves. Mais s'il y a des duels, je préfère qu'on me mette sur la touche. La personne qui a mis mon nom a oublié que je n'avais que quatorze ans, pas dix-sept. _

_V.O.__ : Merci à vous quatre de m'avoir accordée cette interview et je vous souhaite bonne chance ! _

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les quatre champions mais aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de leur prêter attention.

Quant à Dumbledore, il retenait avec peine sa rage. Sirius avait demandé à retirer Harry de l'école pour le week-end pour plusieurs examens médicaux et Minerva avait accepté sans lui en parler. Comme les élèves des autres écoles étaient plus ou moins libres d'aller et venir, il n'avait pas particulièrement noté que les champions étaient sortis. Par contre, pour Diggory, il avait appris que Pomona Sprout lui avait donné une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle pour des recherches dans la bibliothèque Sorcière de Londres.

Ce qui faisait qu'il n'apprenait que maintenant que les quatre champions avaient donné une interview. Le pire, c'était qu'ils ne l'avaient pas donné au Daily Prophet – il aurait ainsi pu modifier quelques détails dérangeants – mais à un autre journal, clairement opposé au Ministère.

Dans cet article, il était clair que Potter n'avait jamais eu l'intention de participer au Tournoi, contrairement à ce que sous-entendait Rita Skeeter dans ses propres articles. De plus, les mesures de sécurité avaient été drastiques et on pouvait aisément comprendre que si les élèves avaient été empêchés d'inscrire les plus jeunes, il n'y avait qu'un adulte pour avoir fait en sorte qu'Harry Potter participe au Tournoi. Et ça, c'était une mauvaise chose pour Dumbledore. Tous les soupçons se porteraient sur les professeurs et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on s'intéresse de trop près à ce qu'il faisait.

-Vous étiez au courant ? demanda Albus à Minerva avec humeur

-Non, répondit calmement Minerva. Mais sans ça, j'ai toujours cru le jeune Potter quand il disait ne pas vouloir participer au Tournoi. Filius m'a fait part de ses intentions le soir même où vous avez annoncé le Tournoi.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Albus

-Les Ravenclaw ont réfléchi très tôt aux moyens qui étaient à leur disposition pour s'inscrire au Tournoi, répondit Filius. Or, selon le règlement, rien n'empêchait un élève majeur d'inscrire un autre plus jeune. J'en ai discuté avec les autres directeurs de maison et nous avons mis en place plusieurs mesures non couvertes par le règlement du Tournoi.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? grogna Albus

-Comme je vous l'ai dit quand vous nous avez annoncé la tenue de ce Tournoi à Hogwarts, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez vous préoccuper de vos élèves, siffla Minerva. En outre, vous auriez déjà dû réfléchir à ces cas de figure vu que c'est vous qui avait rédigé ce règlement. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Vous nous avez laissé le soin de régler les derniers détails.

Albus ne put qu'abdiquer. Il était tout à fait vrai que la façon dont il avait géré la mise en place laissait à désirer mais il voulait que tout se passe comme prévu. Et là, il ne pouvait que se mordre les doigts.

-Mais alors, qui était au courant de cette interview ? grommela Albus. Elle donne une mauvaise image de l'école !

-Qui aurait été pire s'il l'avait donné à Skeeter, souligna Severus. Cette Sorcière se permet de dire dans ses articles que nous ne sommes que des incapables pour avoir permis à Potter de s'inscrire comme il voulait à ce Tournoi. Or, nous savons tous que les élèves, majeurs ou non, étaient dans l'incapacité de le faire. Et tous les professeurs, autant que nous sommes, n'avons aucun intérêt à ce que cet enfant y participe. Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que les champions nous dédouanent ainsi.

Les professeurs assis à table ne purent qu'acquiescer et Dumbledore comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas. A la place, il se plaqua un sourire de circonstance, salua les collègues et quitta la table sans avoir touché à son repas.

ooooo

Après une correspondance assidue depuis la rentrée scolaire, Augusta se rendit enfin chez Muriel Weasley.

Comme elle l'avait dit aux adultes de leur grande famille, les aptitudes des jumeaux étaient très intéressantes et pourraient leur être utiles. Or, avec l'attitude de Molly, leurs capacités étaient comme éclipsées. Mais l'offre de Narcissa de les utiliser pour faire briller le nom de Weasley ne pouvait qu'intéresser le chef de la famille. D'où l'invitation.

Contrairement au Burrow, le manoir Weasley, bien que très simple, était une solide bâtisse fonctionnelle. La ruine financière ne pouvant pas leur permettre plus grand et plus fastueux, la maison était cependant très chaleureuse, au point d'oublier la pauvreté de la famille.

-Lady Longbottom, sourit Muriel.

-Lady Weasley, répondit Augusta.

-Installez-vous, je vous prie, invita Muriel.

Les deux femmes étaient de la même génération donc elles ne s'embarrassèrent pas de simagrées.

-Fred et Georges vous intéressent ? attaqua Muriel. Pourquoi ?

-La raison première est qu'ils sont très amis avec mon petit-fils et ses amis, répondit Augusta. Ensuite, et là je parle au nom de Sirius Black, c'est que leurs inventions sont très prometteuses. Ne leur répétez surtout pas mais s'il leur venait l'idée d'ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes, lord Black serait le premier à investir.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Muriel

-Je suis une bonne amie de Minerva et d'après elle, ils excellent en Métamorphoses, poursuivit Augusta. Quant aux Sortilèges, elle me dit que Flitwick ne cesse de les encenser. Et Severus Snape avoue du bout des lèvres qu'ils ne sont pas irrécupérables, ce qui est un grand compliment venant de lui.

-Et vous voulez faire quoi avec eux ? demanda Muriel

-Vous n'ignorez pas qu'ils ont été invité à la garden party des Malfoy cet été, sourit Augusta.

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont fait, avoua Muriel.

-Les amis de Neville comptent une jeune Née Moldue nommée Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, révéla Augusta. Ils sont surnommés le Gang de Bronze, en référence à leur maison, Ravenclaw.

-C'est donc d'eux dont ils me parlent quand ils me parlent du Gang, comprit Muriel. Les jumeaux m'écrivent régulièrement. Et ils me parlent toujours d'un gang.

-C'est eux, confirma Augusta. Enfin bref. Quand ils ont été invités, Narcissa leur a clairement expliqué qu'outre le fait qu'ils étaient là parce qu'ils étaient des amis de son fils, elle était certaine qu'ils pourraient montrer les Weasley sous leur meilleur jour, contrairement à d'autres.

-Molly, Ginny et Ron, grinça Muriel. J'ai entendu quelques-unes de leurs frasques. En plus de leur comportement ignoble à l'école.

-On parle des manières à table de Ron, là, sourit Augusta.

-Ça aussi, concéda Muriel. Quoiqu'il se tienne un peu mieux au Burrow. Je dis bien un peu.

-A mots couverts, nous avons suggéré une alliance avec la famille Weasley, déclara Augusta. Mais les jumeaux ont très bien réagi et ont préféré prendre conseil avec vous plutôt d'accepter immédiatement par ressentiment envers quelques-uns de leur famille.

-Je suis fière d'eux, sourit Muriel.

-Il y a de quoi, sourit Augusta. Maintenant, vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Quand vous parlez d'alliance, c'est avec qui ? demanda Muriel

-Les Malfoy, les Black, les Potter et les Longbottom, répondit Augusta. Plus Severus Snape, qui est le parrain de Draco Malfoy.

-C'est un mélange étrange, songea Muriel. Certains diraient que la magie blanche et la magie noire se mélangent. Et ils ne voudront clairement pas voir le jeune Potter traîner avec le jeune Malfoy. Ou même votre petit-fils avec le Malfoy.

-Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils voient depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, rétorqua Augusta. Les enfants sont inséparables depuis leur première année et personne n'a réussi à les séparer. Et ils ne sont pas près de réussir.

-Snape et Malfoy restent d'anciens Death Eaters, déclara Muriel.

-C'est vrai, concéda Augusta. Mais ils savent que de par l'amitié que le jeune Draco a avec Harry Potter, tous leurs faits et gestes seront scrutés. Donc ils se tiennent tranquilles.

-Et pour Black ? fit Muriel. On le dit instable.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Augusta. Pour quelles raisons ?

-Dumbledore déclare que son séjour à Azkaban ne lui a pas été profitable, annonça Muriel. Il pousse toutes ses connaissances à prendre avec précautions avec ce qu'il fait.

Augusta était surprise. Elle ne savait pas que le directeur avait également commencé à saper la réputation de Sirius. Encore une chose à méditer.

-Et beaucoup de personnes l'écoutent ? demanda finalement Augusta

-Moins qu'on aurait pu le croire, révéla Muriel. Il a commencé à donner ces conseils quand Black a intenté des procès contre les journaux et les auteurs qui se seraient fait de l'argent sur le dos de son filleul. A mon avis, cette action était nécessaire parce que parfois, ils ont écrit des choses pas très gentilles sur ce pauvre garçon.

C'était l'une des premières choses que Sirius avait mise en œuvre après être sorti de prison. Consterné par tout ce qui se racontait sur Harry, il avait demandé une enquête précise à ses avocats et une fois sorti de cure, avait attaqué tout le monde au nom de son filleul, déclarant que la liberté d'expression n'autorisait pas la diffamation. Il avait gagné ainsi des millions de Galions et maintenant, rien ne se disait sans l'accord des principaux concernés. Seule Rita Skeeter se permettait quelques largesses puisqu'elle était dans le journal qui était corps et âme au Ministère.

-Ce qui me préoccupe, ainsi que les jumeaux, c'est comment ce rapprochement avec nos familles va être pris par Molly, soupira Augusta.

Muriel eut un geste d'humeur.

-Molly ne compte pas, asséna Muriel. Et elle n'a pas son mot à dire dans le choix des alliances de la famille Weasley.

-Certes, concéda Augusta. Mais elle refuse que Fred et Georges soient amis avec Harry. Elle veut à tout prix que ce soient Ron et Ginny. Contre toute logique. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais lors du douzième anniversaire d'Harry, elle s'était fait accompagner d'Albus Dumbledore pour essayer d'imposer ses deux derniers enfants à la fête alors que seuls les jumeaux avaient été invités.

-Je suis au courant, avoua Muriel d'un air sombre. Quand Fred me l'a annoncé, je suis descendue au Burrow et j'ai remis les pendules à l'heure. Oser vouloir s'imposer à une fête Sang Pur ! J'en frissonne encore !

-Et vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé pour le quatorzième anniversaire de Neville et d'Harry ? hésita Augusta

-Mille fois oui ! grogna Muriel. Quand Arthur m'a raconté que Molly était allée jusqu'à enfermer les garçons pour permettre à ses deux derniers d'y aller à leur place, j'ai cru mourir de honte ! Et je l'ai bien fait comprendre à ces deux teigneux durant les quelques jours où leur père me les a confié. J'ai pu également voir à quel point leur éducation a été faite. J'ai dû assurer à cette petite garce que moi vivante, jamais je n'accepterai une union avec le futur lord Potter si elle n'était pas mieux éduquée. Ça l'a fait taire pendant tout le reste de son séjour.

-J'avais entendu parler de cette rumeur qu'elle faisait courir comme quoi elle serait la prochaine lady Potter, déclara Augusta. Pour Sirius comme pour Harry, il en est hors de question mais elle a l'air d'y tenir, à cette idée.

-Je ne sais pas qui lui a fourrée cette idée dans la tête, pesta Muriel, mais je le retiens. Certes, ce serait une union avantageuse, mais avec Ginny comme future mariée ? Merlin merci, mais jamais !

-Même si elle changeait de comportement du tout au tout, je ne crois pas qu'Harry l'envisagerait comme future épouse, avança Augusta. Il y a trop de passif entre eux. Quand elle est entrée à son tour à Hogwarts, elle l'a ni plus ni moins qu'harceler, alors même que les professeurs le lui avaient interdit. Sans compter qu'elle s'amuse à insulter encore aujourd'hui les Slytherin, Draco, Neville et Hermione. Alors non, Ginny n'est pas prête de devenir lady Potter.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, déclara Muriel. Les jumeaux m'en parlaient mais ils devaient quand même minimiser les choses. Je me demande ce qu'Arthur a raté dans leur éducation.

-Je m'avance peut-être mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait eu son mot à dire pour ses deux derniers, déclara Augusta.

-Je crois aussi, abonda Muriel. Il aime Molly, c'est tout à son honneur, mais il lui a passé et lui passe beaucoup trop de choses. Et il est en train de le constater. Rien que cette plainte !

-Laquelle ? demanda Augusta

-Celle comme quoi le professeur Lupin aurait attaqué Ron ! explosa Muriel. Tout le monde sait que Ron n'est qu'un petit menteur donc le croire sur parole était vraiment insensé ! Et elle qui s'est présentée en lieu et place d'Arthur ! Quelle honte !

-Une minute, se souvint Augusta. Sirius m'a dit qu'Arthur n'était pas au courant de cette plainte. Or, votre famille a été condamnée à payer une amende pour faux témoignage. Qui l'a payée ?

-Pas Arthur et encore moins moi, répondit Muriel. Mais si Molly a de l'argent, je voudrais bien en connaître la provenance.

Les femmes se turent quelques instants, plongées dans leurs pensées.

-J'accepte cette alliance, annonça Muriel. Je vais m'arranger pour que tout se passe bien.

-C'est votre famille, souligna Augusta. Je n'ai pas à savoir ce que vous allez faire.

Les deux Sorcières se saluèrent avant de se quitter.

ooooo

Les élèves s'étaient calmés suite à la parution de l'article. Désormais, tout le monde soutenait les trois champions et oubliait allègrement Harry, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour lui. Mais des petits malins – pour ne citer que Ron Weasley – s'amusaient à remuer le couteau dans la plaie et à l'accuser de tricherie. Après la troisième fois, Draco dut tirer son ami dans une salle vide pour mettre les choses au point.

-Laisse-moi lui refaire le portrait, gronda Harry.

-Tu sais parfaitement que ça aurait été avec plaisir, sourit Draco, mais ce serait une chance pour Dumbledore de mettre la main sur toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de répondre à ses provocations !

-Mais il m'énerve ! cracha Harry

-C'est sûr, concéda Draco. Mais en attendant, ta magie s'extériorise à chaque fois que tu le vois.

Harry se retourna.

-Tu plaisantes ? fit Harry

-Je n'étais pas sûr la première fois, déclara Draco. Tu sais, quand il t'a accusé de tricheur. Mais les suivantes, j'ai vu des étincelles de magie sortir de toi. Et c'est très dangereux.

Harry s'assit dans un coin, sonné.

-Je perds le contrôle ? murmura Harry

-Non, calma Draco. Elle se manifeste quand tes émotions sont très fortes. Souviens-toi, Anastasia nous avait prévenus que ça pouvait arriver au fur et à mesure qu'on grandirait. On va la prévenir ainsi que Severus. Mais il faut déjà suivre son conseil, il faut que tu retrouves la santé !

-OK, soupira Harry.

-Et que tu laisses ce Weasley parler dans le vide, continua Draco. Au pire, je m'en occuperai.

-Non, il faut le laisser parler, soupira Harry. Les autres vont voir qu'il se ridiculise tout seul.

-Enfin je te retrouve, sourit Draco. Allons rejoindre Neville et Hermione. Ils doivent nous attendre. Je te signale que nous avons un programme scolaire à avaler le plus vite possible.

-Oui, chef ! grogna Harry en souriant quand même

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui se trouvaient dans une salle de classe donnant sur les serres qu'ils avaient fait leur depuis le début de l'année, avec l'accord du professeur Sprout. En effet, il s'agissait des anciennes salles de botanique laissées à l'abandon et la Sorcière avait été plus qu'heureuse de la voir être de nouveau utilisée. Avec l'accord des autres directeurs de maison, ils avaient protégé la salle et y disparaissaient de temps à autre pour se détendre ou faire leurs devoirs sans avoir les Weasley sur le dos.

Une fois dans la salle, Harry se cala dans un coin et commença une séance de méditation, sous le regard surpris des deux autres. Ce fut le blond qui leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Haussant des épaules, ils commencèrent leurs recherches pour que leur ami, une fois sorti de transe, puisse les rattraper sans problème.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres pour se rendre au dîner, ils furent interceptés par deux personnes bien connues. Fred et Georges semblaient inquiets.

-Bonjour Gred, bonjour Forges, sourit Neville.

-Bonjour, petits aiglons, répondit Fred.

-On peut vous parler ? demanda Georges

-Venez, on a l'endroit parfait, sourit Harry.

Tous les six retournèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent.

-Quoi, vous regrettez l'alliance entre nos familles ? sourit Draco

-Ça, jamais ! protesta Georges. Ça a même fait grincer des dents les teigneux quand ils ont vu qu'on vous côtoyait à la vue de tous. Ils ont même voulu nous engueuler de les empêcher de s'approcher de toi, Harry.

-Mais on leur a rappelé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous pour se faire détester par tout le monde, toi le premier, ricana Fred.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, fit Georges.

-Un problème ? demanda Hermione

-Pas tout à fait, déclara Fred. Charlie nous a écrit pour nous dire qu'il serait en Angleterre ce mois-ci pour son travail. Il nous a avoué qu'il était là pour la mise en œuvre de la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? demanda Draco

-Juste ça, avoua Georges. Seulement, on a pu lui faire dire qu'il travaille dans la Forêt Interdite, ce qui nous a été confirmé par Hagrid.

-Pourquoi nous le dire ? demanda Harry

-Parce que nous avons vu madame Maxime discuter avec Hagrid de la première épreuve, révéla Fred. Et que monsieur Karkaroff écoutait par la fenêtre. Ils ont rendez-vous ce soir, à vingt-et-une heures.

-C'est après le couvre-feu, constata Hermione. Vous voulez qu'on les suive ?

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, confirma Georges. Sans oublier que si effectivement, Hagrid montre ce qui va se passer à cette épreuve, seuls Diggory et Harry ne sauront pas à quoi s'attendre.

-On s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de le prévenir aussi mais il veut gagner à la régulière, déclara Fred.

-Un vrai Hufflepuff, railla Georges.

-Il n'a pas tort, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Ainsi, on ne pourra pas l'accuser de tricherie.

-Mais ce n'est pas de la tricherie si c'est une information qui est connue de tous les champions, déclara Harry.

-Sans compter que le règlement interdit aux adultes d'aider directement les champions, ajouta Draco. Or, nous avons eu l'information d'élèves qui ne sont pas des champions.

-Nous allons suivre Hagrid, décida Harry. Je préfère être prévenu de ce qui va se passer. Et je préviendrai Diggory. Il m'écoutera.

-OK, firent les jumeaux.

-Et comment on va faire ? demanda Neville

-La cape d'invisibilité, proposa Harry.

-Mais nous sommes quatre, rappela Hermione. Et nous avons vachement grandi depuis que tu l'as eue.

-Même à deux, on est juste, confirma Neville.

-Alors j'irai tout seul, déclara Harry.

-Et comment on fait si tu as des problèmes ? grommela Draco

-Je ferai tout pour ne pas en avoir, promit Harry. Et puis, il faudra bien que vous me couvriez le temps que je sorte, non ?

Mais ça n'apaisa pas pour autant Draco. Harry s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras en un geste réconfortant.

-Ecoute, soupira Harry. Je serais extrêmement prudent. En plus, il serait temps que je fasse mes preuves seul. On le sait, il va falloir qu'on arrive à agir de plus en plus individuellement. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'abandonne, toi le premier. Tu comprends ?

Draco soupira lourdement avant de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

-Tu vas prendre ton miroir avec toi, ordonna Draco. Ainsi que les Multiplettes. Je veux voir ce que tu vas voir. Compris ?

-Oui, Draco, souffla Harry.

-Je vais te préparer un sac avec quelques trucs au cas où, poursuivit Draco. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier, c'est clair ?

-Oui maman, sourit Harry alors que les autres se moquaient des airs de mère poule du blond.

Cela n'empêcha pas Draco de tirer Harry vers l'extérieur pour aller dans la salle commune. Hermione et Neville remercièrent les jumeaux de leur aide avant d'aller les rejoindre.

ooooo

Le soir venu, peu avant l'heure du couvre-feu, Harry s'enveloppa de sa cape et quitta discrètement la salle commune. Le reste du Gang était enfermé dans la chambre d'Hermione, ce qui était habituel aux yeux des élèves de la maison. Draco l'avait inondé de recommandations avant de le laisser partir et malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus jeune de la bande, le brun était un peu agacé par cette surprotection mais en même temps touché par les actes du blond. Quand il était arrivé chez Severus, le premier enfant avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié était Draco et ça avait été presque fusionnel immédiatement avec le blond. Même avec Neville, qu'il avait rencontré peu de temps après, il avait fallu une courte période d'adaptation. Et même s'il refusait d'être traité comme un bébé, Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie que Draco cesse d'être protecteur avec lui.

Harry s'était lancé plusieurs sorts de Silence pour qu'on n'entende pas le bruit de ses pas dans les couloirs vides. Pris d'un doute, il entra dans une salle de classe vide, ôta sa cape et sortit un vieux parchemin de sa poche de jean. Il l'ouvrit entièrement et posa délicatement sa paume dessus.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota Harry.

Un plan d'Hogwarts se dessina alors. En prévision de cette sortie, Fred et Georges lui avaient exceptionnellement prêté la Carte des Maraudeurs, carte magique aux nombreuses possibilités. Celle qui l'intéressait actuellement était l'indication de la présence des personnes sur le chemin du jeune homme. Notant que la voie était libre, Harry se rhabilla et reprit son chemin jusqu'au parc. Il courut rapidement vers la cabane d'Hagrid et jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur. Heureusement, Olympe Maxime était encore à l'intérieur à discuter joyeusement avec Rubeus Hagrid. Avec précaution, le jeune garçon se recula jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt, pile au moment où Igor Karkaroff quittait le navire de l'école pour s'approcher furtivement de la cabane.

Tous n'attendirent qu'une petite demi-heure avant que le garde-chasse ne conduise la directrice dans la Forêt. Prenant garde à suivre à bonne distance Karkaroff, qui lui-même était non loin du couple, Harry marchait avec précaution. Se souvenant des cours de Vladimir, il s'efforça d'utiliser quelques techniques Vampiriques pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous à une immense clairière où des cris retentissaient.

Animaux et Sorciers.

Et Harry resta figé.

Des dragons.

La première épreuve se déroulerait avec des dragons vivants et en parfaite santé !

Ne voulant pas y croire, le brun sortit les Multiplettes et se mit à filmer toute la scène. Il savait que le Gang aurait du mal à le croire mais Diggory aussi ! Dans la nuit sombre, les jets de feu illuminaient la plaine et les rendaient encore plus terrifiants. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quelle espèce ils appartenaient mais il était clair qu'il ne lui restait moins de deux semaines pour trouver un moyen de vaincre un dragon.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry ne vit qu'au dernier moment Maxime et Hagrid retourner à l'école. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps, il les suivit et retourna se coucher, l'esprit en feu.

ooooo

Lucius était au ministère pour une réunion habituelle du Magenmagot. La nomination d'Harry Potter au Tournoi avait soulevé un immense tollé et il s'était empressé d'apporter son aide à Amelia Bones pour enfoncer Albus Dumbledore. Rien que le fait que le jeune garçon n'ait pas pu se retirer de la compétition avait fait grincer des dents la directrice du département de la justice magique et avec ce qu'elle apprenait de la mise en place du Tournoi – Lucius lui ayant aimablement remis le règlement et le contrat qui liait les champions – la Sorcière n'allait rien laisser passer.

La réunion passée, il fit un saut au Département des Mystères où Xénia Lovegood l'avait invité pour le thé.

-Lord Malfoy, sourit Xénia. Vous semblez en pleine forme.

-Vous aussi, sourit Lucius. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Nous avons relevé un pic d'activité de la part de Sorcières et de Sorciers qui avaient des liens avec Voldemort, annonça Xénia. Je voulais vous demander si vous saviez quoi que ce soit.

-Pas vraiment, soupira Lucius. Certains de mes contacts ont apprécié ce qui s'est passé pendant la Coupe du Monde mais je ne peux pas creuser plus sans attirer l'attention sur moi. Et le faire ramènerait sur le devant de la scène le fait que mon fils et Harry Potter sont amis. Ce qui les mettrait en danger.

-En effet, concéda Xénia. J'aurais un service à demander à maître Snape.

-Severus ? sursauta Lucius

-Oui, répondit Xénia. J'aimerai qu'il transmette une demande à maître McGonagall.

-Laquelle ? demanda Lucius, sincèrement curieux

-J'aimerai faire examiner la Coupe de Feu, révéla Xénia. Des âmes charitables, nous allons dire, m'ont appris qu'un contrat magique avait été établi au moment où un nom sortait de la Coupe.

-Vous avez pris contact avec Vladimir Romanov, comprit Lucius.

Le blond ne disait pas cela au hasard. Ce point particulier n'était connu que par les personnes qui avaient été présentes dans l'antichambre après la nomination des champions. Or, seul Vladimir connaissait le contenu exact de cette entrevue et dans le résumé qu'il leur avait fait, il avait parlé d'un contrat en termes vagues.

-Pas moi, l'une de mes collègues, sourit Xénia. Mais ce contrat m'intrigue et je veux savoir ce qu'il dit exactement.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Lucius

-Je veux connaître les petites lignes en bas du contrat, rit Xénia. Celui qui circule en ce moment me semble … inabouti.

-Pas faux, concéda Lucius.

Pour l'avoir lu de long, en large et en travers avec les Gobelins, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait dans ce contrat mais il n'était pas parvenu à lui mettre la main dessus.

-Je transmettrai, fit Lucius en empochant la lettre.

-Oh, et remettez ça à votre femme, sourit Xénia en lui tendant un nouveau pli. Je pense qu'elle attendait cela depuis un moment. Dites-lui aussi que les efforts de lady Greengrass étaient mémorables mais qu'elle cherchait au mauvais endroit.

-Je n'aime guère les cachoteries, gronda doucement Lucius.

-Il s'agit de celles de votre femme, souligna Xénia. Voyez avec elle si elle accepte de vous mettre au courant. Bonne journée, lord Malfoy.

Comprenant qu'il venait de se faire congédier, Lucius salua calmement son hôtesse avant de s'en aller.

ooooo

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de quelque chose de particulier, déclara le professeur.

Les cours de Défense n'avaient pas leur pareil cette année-là. Le directeur avait réussi à engager un célèbre Auror à la retraite, Alastor Maugrey. La famille concédait qu'il était loin d'être manchot et qu'il connaissait son sujet.

Seulement, les cours avaient pris une tournure étrange. Loin d'être inintéressant, ils étaient très passionnants, au même point que ceux de Remus Lupin. Mais les techniques du Sorcier étaient à la limite de la violence et il semblait être adepte du fait d'attaquer avant de parler.

Les élèves de quatrième année écoutaient attentivement ce qu'ils disaient. Même le Gang. Bien qu'ils maîtrisent tout le programme, le point de vue de l'ancien Auror était difficile à appréhender. Sans compter le fait que les garçons étaient un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence, ce dernier les fixant toujours un instant de plus que nécessaire.

-Aujourd'hui, reprit Alastor après un silence, nous allons étudier les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

-Mais ils sont interdits ! s'exclama Justin

-J'ai l'autorisation du directeur pour les étudier, répondit Alastor. Qui peut m'en citer ?

Quelques mains hésitantes se levèrent. Étonnement, le professeur interrogea Ron.

-Ma mère m'a parlé de l'Imperium, déclara Ron.

-En effet, fit Alastor. Dix points pour Gryffindor. Il a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre au Ministère à une certaine époque. Je vais vous montrer pourquoi.

Il sortit de derrière le bureau trois énormes bocaux dans lesquels il y a avait une araignée. Ron, exceptionnellement au premier rang, recula prestement, sa peur des araignées étant connue de tous. Presque avec délicatesse, l'ancien Auror en sortit une de son bocal et la posa sur la table avant de lancer bien distinctement le sort en question. L'animal fit alors des sauts périlleux, des roues, enfin pleins de choses qu'il ne lui était pas normalement possible de faire, à la plus grande consternation des élèves mais aussi, de certains rires.

-Ce sort est vicieux, expliqua Alastor. Parce qu'une fois soumis, vous pouvez faire tout ce que le lanceur veut. Y compris tuer toute votre famille. C'est ce qui est très souvent arrivé dans la guerre contre Vous Savez Qui. D'autres, au contraire, ont prétendu y être soumis pour se dédouaner de tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Avec de l'argent, tout est possible, il semblerait.

Il fixa lourdement Draco qui maintint son regard avec morgue. Soit, son père avait corrompu le ministre mais il fallait souligner que sans la Marque des Ténèbres, personne n'aurait su qu'il était un Death Eater ! Et puis, si Lucius avait préféré payer, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait été trop long pour convaincre tout le tribunal qu'il avait dû obéir à Voldemort sous peine de se faire tuer. Trop long et beaucoup trop risqué.

-Un autre, fit Alastor.

Cette fois, il interrogea Neville qui était peu content de cette attention – il n'avait pas levé la main.

-Le Doloris, déclara Neville.

-Exact, dix points pour Ravenclaw, sourit méchamment Alastor. Je ne voyais personne d'autre donner cette réponse étant donné votre passif avec …

Neville serra les dents. Pour toute personne faisant sa scolarité avec le Gang, on savait qu'il y avait certains sujets tabous. Le passé de Death Eater de Lucius, le statut de Survivant d'Harry et les parents de Neville principalement. Toute mention recevait une froideur frisant avec le blizzard de la part du membre du Gang en face.

-Et toute personne assez sensée aurait fait en sorte qu'on n'interroge pas le fils de la victime de l'un de vos plus grands échecs, cassa Neville.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Alastor Maugrey avait longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir pu attraper certains des plus grands noms des Death Eaters. Il avait longuement traqué plusieurs et plus particulièrement les membres de la famille Black et alliés, Lucius notamment mais aussi et surtout Bellatrix Lestranges. Si Franck Longbottom, en train de se faire torturer, n'avait pas déclenché l'un des pièges installés pour sa protection, jamais on n'aurait pu capturer l'un des principaux bourreaux de Voldemort. Et ça avait toujours déplu au vieil Auror de se faire coiffer au poteau par un plus jeune.

Ce qui était connu de tous. Et ce qui le faisait toujours enrager même une dizaine d'années après.

Mais alors que Neville et Draco s'attendaient à une réaction de colère – avec un retrait de points ou une retenue, connaissant la réaction parfois violente de l'ancien Auror sur le sujet – ils furent surpris de le voir laisser passer la remarque. A la place, il sortit tranquillement une deuxième araignée et lui lança un sort d'agrandissement, faisant carrément reculer Ron d'au moins deux rangées.

-Je l'ai fait grossir pour que vous puissiez voir exactement quels sont les effets de ce sort, expliqua Alastor.

Et il le lança. Le pauvre animal fut pris de violentes convulsions, son corps prenant des positions défiant la gravité et l'anatomiquement possible. Le professeur maintint le sort pendant deux longues minutes avant de l'arrêter et de remettre l'araignée exténuée dans son bocal. Tous les élèves étaient sous le choc.

-Ce sort fait ressentir une intense douleur dans toutes les fibres de votre corps, à un tel point que si on y est soumis trop longtemps, on peut devenir fou, expliqua Alastor avec délectation. Il était très utilisé au temps de la guerre contre Vous Savez Qui.

Personne ne pipa mot.

-Qui peut me dire le troisième Sortilège Impardonnable ? demanda Alastor

Personne n'osa lever la main. Et pour cause. Devant les regards fuyants des autres élèves et ceux fixes des autres membres du Gang, Hermione décida de se dévouer pour finir au plus vite cette leçon hautement traumatisante.

-Miss Granger ? invita Alastor

-Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la Mort, répondit sobrement Hermione.

-Dix points pour Ravenclaw, sourit Alastor. Une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un grand discours …

Il sortit la dernière araignée et lui lança rapidement le sort alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir. Cette dernière se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant de ne plus bouger.

-La victime est tuée instantanément, déclara Alastor. C'est l'un des sorts préférés des Death Eaters …

La sonnerie le coupa dans son explication. Peu volontaires pour rester, les élèves emballèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de vider les lieux.

Devant l'état de ses amis, Hermione les conduisit rapidement dans les appartements de Severus, peu importait qu'ils manquent les cours. Elle leur donna une potion calmante et leur fit promettre de rester sur place avant de prendre le risque de se rendre depuis les cachots jusqu'à la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick. Surpris par l'air perturbé de son élève, il reporta la retenue qu'il devait avoir pour l'emmener dans son bureau.

-Nous venons d'avoir cours avec le professeur Maugrey, annonça Hermione en balbutiant presque.

-Il semblerait que ça vous ait choqué, constata Filius.

Il fouilla rapidement dans les tiroirs de son bureau avant de tendre à la jeune fille une fiole de potion calmante. Reconnaissante, cette dernière la but d'une traite avant de se sentir mieux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione buta sur ses mots pour raconter ce qui s'était passé dans ce cours hors norme. Le directeur devint très vite songeur.

-Ce que vous me racontez là est d'une extrême gravité, miss Granger, déclara Filius. Surtout à l'égard de vos amis. Où sont-ils ?

-Dans un lieu calme, éluda Hermione.

-Je vais me mettre en relation avec le professeur McGonagall, décida Filius. Si ces méthodes sont si traumatisantes, autorisation du directeur ou pas, cela devra cesser ! De plus, il était clair que ces sortilèges ne devaient pas être abordés avant la 6e année au moins ! Je vais régler cette histoire.

-Merci, soupira Hermione.

-Je vais prévenir mes collègues que vous n'assisterez pas aux autres cours de la journée, fit Filius. Et je vais aller voir vos camarades de classe pour savoir s'ils sont dans le même état que vous et également les dispenser de cours le cas échéant. Je voudrais également que vous fassiez un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout est en ordre.

-Oui, professeur, répondit Hermione.

-Allez rejoindre vos amis, sourit Filius.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur la jeune fille, le visage du professeur de Sortilèges se fit bien plus grave. A quoi donc jouait Albus Dumbledore avec les membres du Gang de Bronze ?

ooooo

Dès la réception de la note de Filius Flitwick, Severus était allé faire un tour dans ses appartements où il retrouva les quatre amis somnolents sur son tapis. Ne voulant pas les déranger, il arrangea leur refuge et déposa sur eux des couvertures avant de repartir donner cours. Il sauta allègrement le dîner pour les rejoindre au plus vite mais il fut arrêté par Minerva et Filius. De mauvaise grâce, il se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe et furent rejoints par Pomona Sprout.

-On ne parle que de ça dans toute l'école, soupira Pomona. Maugrey a montré les Impardonnables aux élèves de 4e année de Gryffindor et de Ravenclaw !

Severus tiqua. Qu'est-ce que ce Sorcier fou avait fait ?!

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Severus

-Il avait l'autorisation du directeur, répondit Minerva, les lèvres pincées. J'ai interrogé plusieurs de mes Lions et ils étaient tous formels, Maugrey le leur a assuré.

-Ce n'est pas le pire, gronda Filius. C'est la petite Granger qui m'a prévenu. Il semblerait que ce cours avait dans le collimateur Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom et Harry Potter.

Severus s'empêcha de sursauter.

-Chacun de ces élèves a une histoire particulière avec l'un de ces sorts, fronça des sourcils Pomona. Était-ce fait exprès ?

-C'est très probable, soupira Minerva. Surtout que ce cours n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu en 4e année.

-Avons-nous une possibilité d'empêcher que des choses de ce genre ne se reproduisent ? demanda Severus. Mes Serpents ont déjà fort à faire avec les étiquettes qu'on leur colle, si je dois faire face maintenant à des traumatismes …

-Je vais aller voir Albus, déclara Minerva. Ainsi que Maugrey pour remettre les points sur les i.

-Je vais également vous demander un compte-rendu de la part de vos élèves de tous les cours qu'il donnera, demanda Filius.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Pomona, surprise

-Faire quelques recherches, éluda Filius.

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas s'étendre, tous se séparèrent.

ooooo

-Merci beaucoup, soupira Sirius.

-Nous avons préféré l'endormir, déclara le Vampire. Le seigneur Romanov avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il devait rester en vie …

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous, s'étonna Sirius. Comment ça se fait ?

-Il n'a jamais eu de sang sur les mains, sourit le Vampire. Et c'est assez rare dans ce pays. Son aura nous a interpellés et c'est ce qui nous a permis de ne pas l'attaquer tout de suite. Et nous avons suivi les ordres de notre seigneur. D'ailleurs, il vous fait dire qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Dites-lui de me rejoindre chez moi, pria Sirius. Nous irons ensemble jusqu'ici.

-Bien, lord Black, s'inclina le Vampire. Il se réveillera dans environ trois heures. Bonne nuit.

-A vous aussi, sourit Sirius.

Le Sorcier soupira de soulagement alors que les Vampires quittaient la maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit occupé avant de renforcer une nouvelle fois toutes les issues pour que son « invité » ne puisse pas se faire la malle.

Dès le lendemain de l'attaque de Rodolphus Lestranges, Sirius s'était empressé de chercher et de faire rechercher Remus qui avait brusquement disparu. Il était clair que quand le jeune Weasley avait hurlé aux Aurors présents sa malédiction, il avait pris peur et s'était enfui. Sa rapidité à quitter le château faisait entrevoir la possibilité qu'il ait reçu de l'aide pour partir aussi vite – ça et le fait qu'aucun élève ne l'avait vu traverser l'école après son passage à l'infirmerie. Il devenait urgent de le retrouver car il était devenu évident qu'il était clairement une menace pour tous, notamment à cause de la Wolfbane trafiquée qu'il avait prise tout au long de l'année. Surtout, Sirius voulait le mettre hors de portée de Dumbledore et le gagner tout à la cause d'Harry. Sans compter qu'il était temps pour lui de lui faire accepter sa maladie. Si lui avait pu reconnaître ses torts dans son passé, lui pouvait également accepter ce qu'il était, et pas seulement tous les mauvais côtés.

Vladimir Romanov lui était venu en aide mais pour une toute autre raison. De toute sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais vu Hogwarts accueillir des « hybrides », c'est-à-dire des créatures magiques à forme humaine ou à moitié humaine. Sauf dans deux cas. Rubeus Hagrid et Remus Lupin, le premier alors que Dumbledore était professeur de Métamorphoses, le second une fois devenu directeur. Un demi-géant et un loup-garou. Le Vampire s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ils avaient été acceptés et surtout comment le Ministère n'avait pas eu vent de l'histoire. Le cas de Rubeus Hagrid avait été réglé très vite puisqu'il avait été accusé de complicité du meurtre d'une élève et renvoyé mais le cas de Remus Lupin aurait dû alerter quand il s'en était pris à Severus Snape alors qu'il était transformé. Mais de l'aveu de Minerva McGonagall, Severus avait été forcé à se taire et à vivre avec son traumatisme et l'acte de Remus passé sous silence.

Vladimir avait été très clair, la famille ne pourrait réfléchir à une possible implication du loup garou dans leurs plans tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas examiné de toutes les manières possibles. Il ne voulait pas que d'une quelconque façon, leurs plans soient découverts par le biais de Remus et que tout ce qu'ils tentaient tombe à l'eau.

Donc dès qu'il eut mis les pieds en Angleterre courant août, une petite équipe de traqueurs Vampires avait épaulé les efforts d'Octavia Malone et avait pisté le loup garou. A leur corps défendant, ils durent avouer que ce dernier savait parfaitement brouiller les pistes mais ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs pisteurs des Romanov pour rien. Ils avaient pu le capturer par surprise courant novembre et l'avaient immédiatement amené au manoir Black, comme ils en avaient reçu l'ordre. Le propriétaire des lieux les avait menés dans une maison familiale et ils avaient pris congé pour enfin aller se reposer.

-Maître Sirius ? appela Kreattur

-Oui, Kreattur, répondit Sirius.

-Le seigneur Romanov avec la maîtresse Romanov sont au manoir, annonça Kreattur.

-J'arrive, fit Sirius. J'aimerai que tu choisisses un Elfe de maison pour veiller sur lui pendant que tu iras prévenir Octavia de la présence de notre invité.

-Tout de suite, maître Sirius, s'inclina Kreattur avant de disparaître.

L'instant d'après, un jeune Elfe de maison fit son apparition et Sirius partit à son tour pour récupérer les deux Romanov pour qu'ils viennent au chevet de Remus.

-Voici donc notre cher fugitif, sourit Vladimir.

-Il est tout à vous, fit Sirius.

-Parfait, fit Vladimir. Commençons, veux-tu, Anastasia ?

-Oui, monseigneur, s'inclina Anastasia.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews en ce moment mais je les ai lues très attentivement et je vous remercie beaucoup !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**§§§§§**_

_**Premières épreuves du Tournoi**_

La foule se massait à Hogmeade. Pour l'une des premières fois depuis des années, l'école Hogwarts ouvrait ses portes au public à l'occasion du fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Plusieurs Aurors avaient été dépêchés sur place pour réguler tout ce petit monde et les professeurs moins Albus Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey avaient balisé le chemin pour que personne d'autre que les élèves ne puisse entrer dans le château.

-On dirait que tout le pays s'est donné rendez-vous à l'école, commenta Severus depuis l'une des galeries du château qui donnait sur l'entrée du domaine.

-En effet, confirma Minerva avec sa mine pincée. Et bien sûr, les protections les plus élémentaires ont été négligées.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Severus

-Amelia n'a jamais reçu de demande pour détacher des Aurors dans le but de protéger les élèves, avoua Minerva. Heureusement, quand je l'ai contacté pour savoir quand ils viendraient, elle avait fait en sorte d'en mettre en alerte.

-Que cherche exactement Dumbledore ? souffla Severus

-Je ne sais pas, grinça Minerva, mais ce n'est clairement pas la sécurité des élèves.

-Et concernant les journalistes ? fit Severus

-Rita Skeeter a une accréditation officielle pour aller et venir durant l'épreuve, siffla Minerva.

-Harry ? s'inquiéta Severus

-Je l'ai prévenu, répondit Minerva. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. Il m'a simplement remercié avant de filer avec son balai. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, comment ça se fait que tu l'ais autorisé à faire du Quiddicht ?

-Il est à peu près rétabli, ce qui est une chance après cinq ans de soins, répondit Severus. Les médecins ne sont pas contre la pratique de Quiddicht.

-Et il a réussi avec brio ! sourit Minerva. J'ai cru revoir James dans les airs.

-Moi aussi, grogna Severus. En plus avec sa baisse de régime …

-Il est rétabli ? demanda Minerva

-En passe, répondit Severus. Maintenant qu'il a compris qu'il ne lui servait à rien de se laisser mourir et surtout qu'Halloween est passé, il a repris du poil de la bête.

-Et pour cette épreuve ? s'inquiéta Minerva

-Il est au courant pour les dragons, soupira Severus. Ce sont Fred et Georges Weasley qui l'ont mis sur la voie, après que leur frère Charlie leur ait dit qu'il était en Angleterre pour l'épreuve. Il a suivi Hagrid, Maxime et Karkaroff dans la Forêt et il a découvert le pot aux roses.

-Donc seul le jeune Diggory ne sait rien, comprit Minerva.

-Détrompe-toi, sourit Severus. Harry a enregistré tout ce qu'il a vu avec ses Multiplettes. Il a tout montré à Diggory qui a dû se préparer en conséquence.

-Nous pouvons estimer que tous les champions sont sur un pied d'égalité, fit Minerva.

-On peut dire ça, déclara Severus. Mais je m'inquiète pour ce qu'Harry va faire.

-Il n'a rien dit ? s'étonna Severus

-Non, secoua la tête Severus.

-Il a le Gang avec lui, rassura Minerva. Il réussira à s'en sortir.

-Je l'espère, soupira Severus.

Il scruta la foule quelques instants.

-Qu'as-tu fait pour Skeeter ? demanda Severus

-Je lui ai collé un mouchard, déclara sans ambages Minerva.

-Un mouchard … magique ? hésita Severus

-Exactement, confirma Minerva. Je veux savoir à n'importe quel moment où cette parodie de Sorcière se trouve. Et si elle fait mine d'interroger les élèves …

-Ou de fabuler sur eux, c'est tellement plus son style, railla Severus.

-J'ai également officiellement prévenu Sirius, ajouta Minerva.

-Pourquoi officiellement ? souleva Severus

-Parce qu'il lui faudra des preuves pour l'attaquer en justice, sourit Minerva. J'ai déjà prévenu Skeeter que toute interview d'Harry Potter ne pourrait se faire sans l'autorisation et / ou la présence de lord Black, je veux savoir jusqu'où elle irait pour avoir un scoop croustillant. Et je peux t'assurer que je la mettrai moi-même sur la touche.

-Un passif avec cette journaliste ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Je ne peux pas supporter ce qu'elle a écrit sur Harry et par extension sur nous, les professeurs d'Hogwarts, cracha Minerva. Et crois-moi, elle va le payer cher !

-Une lionne vindicative, ricana Severus. Dois-je lui faire porter des fleurs ?

-Si elles sont parfumées avec une potion pour la mettre dans l'embarras, pourquoi pas, suggéra Minerva.

-Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, constata Severus en riant. Au lieu de médire sur les autres, allons rejoindre nos élèves.

-Tu as raison, fit Minerva.

ooooo

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était réfugié dans un coin de la tente des champions. Après une rapide discussion quelques jours plus tôt et une confirmation de ce qu'allait être l'épreuve – un affrontement avec un dragon – tous les quatre s'étaient mis d'accord qu'Harry pouvait se débrouiller pour l'épreuve. C'était donc son choix de participer ou non. Le jeune brun avait alors déclaré qu'il aviserait selon ce qui était demandé exactement car mis à part les dragons, personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Les plus âgés avaient accepté et maintenant, l'élève de 4e année se concentrait.

Depuis que Draco lui avait fait remarquer que sa magie s'extériorisait quand il était en colère, Harry multipliait les séances de méditation et renforçait régulièrement ses barrières Occlumens. De l'avis de son père, il avait maintenant d'excellentes barrières qui ne seraient pas aisées de franchir. Mais le jeune homme continuait à s'entraîner car il ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque ne se doute de ce qu'il pouvait faire réellement.

Ne pouvant avoir ses amis à ses côtés, il avait utilisé un moyen très simple pour leur parler : des Miroirs à Double Sens, héritage des Maraudeurs.

_-Tu es sûr que ça va ?_ demanda Draco

-Oui, soupira Harry.

_-Tu as révisé tous les sorts pour vaincre un dragon ? _demanda Hermione

-Oui, répondit Harry.

_-Il ne manque plus que l'armure et tu serais un parfait chevalier,_ ricana Hermione.

-Et qui serait la princesse à sauver ? railla Harry

_-Ginny Weasley ?_ proposa Neville

-Tu plaisantes ? bondit Harry. Beurk !

_-A sa place, si c'était le cas, je la laisserai mourir,_ laissa tomber Draco.

_-Et puis, de toute façon, c'est impossible, _fit remarquer Hermione_. Si un chevalier doit sauver une « princesse », il doit en avoir envie. Or, Harry ne voudrait jamais !_

-Sauf qu'on parle de Dumbledore qui fait pression sur Molly Weasley pour que ses deux derniers soient mes meilleurs amis, contra Harry. Si je dois sauver la Weasley, je vous promets que je fais demi-tour !

_-Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'entre pas dans l'arène,_ sourit Neville. _Tu devrais y aller, les juges viennent de prendre place. _

-Ok, fit Harry. Merci.

-_Pas de quoi !_ sourirent les trois autres

Harry rangea soigneusement son Miroir avant de se rapprocher du centre de la tente. Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des Sports Magiques et présentateur du Tournoi, avait rassemblé les champions.

-Bien, bien, sourit Ludo. La première épreuve du Tournoi va bientôt commencer. Je vais vous demander de piocher chacun à votre tour dans ce sac. Honneur aux dames.

Delacour s'avança et prit un objet dans le sac puis vint le tour de Krum, de Diggory et enfin d'Harry. En même temps, tous ouvrirent la main pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait.

_Et merde,_ siffla intérieurement Harry.

Dans sa main se trouvait une réplique miniature mais néanmoins vivante d'un dragon ! Et d'après ses récentes recherches, il venait de tomber sur l'une des espèces les plus dangereuses, le Vert Gallois.

-Ces dragons représentent ceux que vous allez affronter grandeur nature, sourit Ludo. Votre mission sera de récupérer l'indice pour la deuxième épreuve parmi ses œufs.

Les mâchoires de tous les participants en tombèrent sous le choc.

-Vous voulez dire que les dragons qui nous attendent dehors sont des _femelles_ ? hoqueta Cédric

-C'est une plaisanterie ?! rugit Viktor. Tout le monde sait que les femelles sont infiniment plus dangereuses quand elles couvent !

-Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi ?! siffla Fleur

Harry ne préféra pas surenchérir.

-Toutes les précautions ont été prises, assura Ludo. Maintenant, veuillez regarder le numéro de votre figurine. Il va indiquer votre ordre de passage.

Pendant un instant, Harry songea que le hasard l'avait placé en 4e position. Mais avec Dumbledore dans les parages ? Aucune chance. On voulait sûrement la mort la plus spectaculaire pour la fin.

-Bien, sourit Ludo. Il semblerait que ce soit miss Delacour qui ouvre la danse. Suivez-moi !

Et tous les deux quittèrent la tente.

Dehors, la foule était en délire. On leur avait expliqué ce qu'on attendait des champions mais le goût du sang était manifestement plus fort que l'inquiétude légitime que le public aurait pu ressentir pour les jeunes participants.

Ce qui fit sourire ironiquement Vladimir sur le toit du château.

-Les hommes seront toujours les mêmes, sourit le Vampire. Qu'importe l'époque.

-Monseigneur ? demanda un autre Vampire

-Je me parle à moi-même, Jörgen, fit Vladimir. Tu sais que ça m'arrive.

-Oui, monseigneur, s'inclina Jörgen. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Je remarque que tout le ministère de la magie Sorcier se trouve ici, sourit Vladimir. Il serait de bon ton de vérifier si tout est en ordre chez eux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-A vos ordres, monseigneur, s'inclina Jörgen.

-Je vais rester là, prévint Vladimir. Je veux vraiment savoir comment se débrouiller la nouvelle génération d'Angleterre. La majorité de la précédente a été si décevante …

Les Vampires s'éclipsèrent tandis que Vladimir s'installait plus confortablement.

ooooo

Ragnok était vraiment soucieux.

Quand lord Prince et lord Black étaient venus avec un artefact qu'ils disaient provenir d'un Seigneur Vampirique, il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Les Gobelins prenaient généralement grand soin à être méticuleux avec les Vampires et particulièrement droits avec les Romanov. Leurs pouvoirs psychiques étaient connus de tous mais surtout avaient effet sur toutes les créatures magiques. Alors se faire prendre la main dans le sac par l'un d'entre eux, et plus précisément par l'un des Seigneurs Vampiriques, était un véritable enfer.

Alors quand Vladimir Romanov avait débarqué sur la demande des deux Sorciers, aussi vénérables étaient-ils, Ragnok avait bien pensé mourir dans la minute. Mais une fois enfermé dans son bureau bardé de sorts de confidentialité, il tomba de haut.

Il savait la nature Humaine vile et sans pitié mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pourraient tomber si bas. Et pourtant, les Gobelins s'y connaissaient en rancune et en vengeance !

Vladimir lui avait appris que Voldemort avait maudit des objets à travers l'Angleterre et que ces derniers, remplis d'une noirceur sans nom, se mettaient à contaminer les lieux où ils étaient cachés. Lord Prince avait trouvé par hasard le premier et si l'objet ne l'avait pas autant brûlé par sa charge de magie noire, il l'aurait empoigné à pleine main et ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle. Il avait fait appel au seigneur Romanov qui avait fait fabriquer une sorte de détecteur. Alors qu'il montrait ce dernier à son fils et son parrain, le prisme de verre en avait retrouvé un autre dans un ancien médaillon. Médaillon qu'ils avaient décidé de faire expertiser à Gringotts.

Ce qui leur avait permis de découvrir qu'il y en avait un dans la banque.

Il avait fallu toute l'assurance de Vladimir Romanov ainsi qu'un certain nombre de serments pour autoriser l'artefact à être transporté dans tous les coffres un à un. Comme le seigneur Vampirique avait demandé le secret, le directeur de la banque avait réuni une petite équipe fidèle pour mener les investigations dans tous les niveaux. Cependant, il avait dû se garder les galeries les plus profondes car lui seul avait les autorisations pour y entrer … et en sortir vivant.

C'était un travail de fourmi, d'abord parce qu'il y avait des centaines de milliers de coffres ouverts et actifs mais aussi d'autres gelés en attendant que des héritiers potentiels se présentent. C'était une somme astronomique de travail et Ragnok ne s'était pas cantonné aux coffres des Sorciers. Voldemort était xénophobe, toutes les créatures magiques le savaient, et il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait trouvé une manière de les éradiquer sans qu'il ne se salisse les mains.

Devant lui se trouvait une coupe finement ouvragée. La pyramide de verre s'était glissée dedans et s'était immédiatement teintée de noire tout en se fixant à elle. Les Gobelins de la recherche avaient pris toutes les précautions possibles pour la déposer dans un coffre sans propriétaire avec toutes les protections possibles, le tout sans la toucher.

Et le directeur l'observait maintenant.

Il devait à tout prix prévenir le seigneur Vampirique. Il avait beau n'être qu'à une dizaine de mètres des objets, il pouvait sentir toute la noirceur qu'elle contenait. Le Gobelin frissonna en songeant à ce qui se serait passé si la coupe avait contaminé toute la banque. L'épidémie aurait été totale et le monde Gobelin menacé.

Il sortit rapidement du coffre qu'il scella sur sa propre signature et retourna dans son bureau.

ooooo

Narcissa épluchait soigneusement d'énormes grimoires.

Après que son mari lui ait remis ce que lui avait transmis Xénia Lovegood, elle avait fouillé les grimoires des Malfoy et des Black avant de demander à Severus l'autorisation de fouiller les possessions des Potter puis à Augusta celles des Longbottom.

Et le résultat n'était guère reluisant.

La gracieuse blonde avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que ses conclusions soient irréfutables. Et avec ce qu'elle découvrait, des mesures devaient être prises au plus vite. Et elle savait déjà que l'appui du Département des Mystères comme celui de la Justice Magique ne seraient pas de trop. C'était une histoire de femmes et n'en déplaise à certains membres du Magenmagot misogynes, seules des femmes pouvaient s'en occuper correctement. D'ailleurs …

Le feu de la cheminée flamba immédiatement et Narcissa se rendit chez Augusta.

-Narcissa ? s'étonna Augusta. Un problème ?

-Il faut que vous invitiez Muriel Weasley pour une durée indéterminée, annonça Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Augusta

-Vous vous souvenez de la raison pour laquelle j'ai organisé la garden party cet été ? demanda Narcissa

-Principalement remettre les points sur les i avec les femmes de Death Eaters, répondit Augusta. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

La vieille femme n'avait pas pu se rendre à la réception à cause de plusieurs rendez-vous.

-Pas seulement, avoua Narcissa. Dans le courant de l'année, la jeune Greengrass avait demandé à Draco d'organiser une rencontre formelle avec Harry. J'ai voulu creuser un peu et certaines Sang Pur étaient inquiètes par rapport à des questions indiscrètes du Ministère. J'ai eu le fin mot de l'histoire à la garden party. Le Ministère, appuyé par Dumbledore, comptait s'immiscer dans les mariages Sang Pur. Seulement, Miranda Greengrass, qui en avait entendu parler la première, n'a jamais réussi à se procurer le document en question. C'est Xénia Lovegood qui me l'a donné.

-Et que dit-il ? pressa Augusta

-Premièrement, le Ministère pourrait ordonner des fiançailles, peu importe que les désignés le veuillent ou non, répondit Narcissa. Il se croit assez important pour supplanter les magies familiales.

-Et c'est possible ? s'inquiéta Augusta

-Oui et non, soupira Narcissa. C'est ce que je voulais vérifier. Si les critères des familles ne sont pas reconnus, alors le mariage en question n'aura aucune valeur aux yeux de la magie familiale. Mais si l'un des intéressés reconnait la supériorité du Ministère par rapport au clan, alors le mariage pourra se faire.

-Vous savez pourquoi on veut faire voter cette loi ? demanda Augusta

-Des suppositions, corrigea Narcissa. Beaucoup des soutiens de Dumbledore sont des Sang Pur désargentés ou ruinés de leur propre fait. Arranger et imposer des unions avec des familles bien plus riches assureraient au directeur l'argent nécessaire à sa politique.

-Cela se tient, en convint Augusta.

-Plus spécifiquement, continua Narcissa, il pourrait s'assurer le contrôle des clans Black et Potter. Sirius est toujours célibataire et sans relation connue. Actuellement, Clotilde McGregor est reniée de sa famille et n'est entretenue que par ses riches amants. Une union entre eux deux serait autorisée et ne serait pas rejetée par la magie de la famille Black.

-Je croyais que les reniés ne pouvaient pas se marier, fronça des sourcils Augusta.

-A nos yeux, c'est toujours le cas, confirma Narcissa. Mais ça fait également partie de cette loi. Les reniés seront considérés comme pupille du Ministère et de ce fait, appartiendront _de facto_ à une famille reconnue. Et ce, qu'importe leur âge.

-Comment contourner les lois familiales, songea Augusta. Quel rapport avec Muriel ?

-Une loi Sang Pur complètement oubliée de nos jours parce que le cas ne s'était plus présenté depuis des siècles, soupira Narcissa. Vous savez que les femmes mariées rejoignent la famille de leur époux, généralement ?

-Oui, confirma Augusta.

-Nous disposons généralement des mêmes privilèges que quand nous sommes encore jeune fille, continua Narcissa. Or, nous savons tous que Molly a très peu de droits dans la famille Weasley et même en étant la femme de l'héritier actuel, elle n'a jamais été considérée comme la future lady Weasley. Muriel est la seule à pouvoir donner une légitimité à la famille Prewett.

-Prewett ? releva Augusta

-Elle seule peut donner l'autorisation à Ginny de reprendre le nom des Prewett au nom de la Perpétuation des Lignées, déclara Narcissa. Et en invoquant cette loi, elle se place au même rang que les plus riches héritiers Sang Pur ou les jeunes Lords. Couplé à cette loi, elle pourrait demander la main d'Harry ou de Neville que ce serait accepté.

-Ce qui est embêtant, grimaça Augusta. Avons-nous la possibilité de faire tomber le projet ?

-Pour moi, à l'heure actuelle, cette loi n'aurait aucune chance de passer, assura Narcissa. Mais des démarches ont déjà commencées pour une mise en place prochaine. Donc il semblerait que Dumbledore ait trouvé un moyen de l'imposer.

-Pas devant le Magenmagot, assura Augusta.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Narcissa. Mais ça sera le seul moment où on pourra l'arrêter. C'est pour cela que je voulais contacter Amelia Bones. Et Xénia Lovegood.

-Je vais le faire, promit Augusta. J'ai toujours une bonne raison d'aller voir Amelia. Et je pense qu'en se concertant, je pourrais aller voir la directrice Lovegood.

-Vous m'ôtez d'un poids, soupira Narcissa. Que puis-je faire en attendant ?

-Je vais contacter Muriel pour l'inviter chez moi, annonça Augusta. C'est vous qui l'aiderait à prendre ses quartiers pendant que j'irai au Ministère.

-Bien, Augusta, s'inclina Narcissa.

ooooo

Ce jour-là, Harry avait décidé de s'aérer l'esprit en profitant des quelques heures qu'il avait avant l'entraînement pour aller voler.

L'épreuve du Tournoi remontait à plus d'une semaine auparavant et il était fier de l'avoir réussie sans dévoiler ses capacités réelles.

_Flash-Back_

_Quand vint le tour d'Harry, ce dernier était vraiment terrorisé. Combattre un dragon était vraiment très dur mais une femelle couvant ses œufs, c'était mission impossible ! Il n'avait pas pu assister aux performances de ses camarades champions, sans doute pour ne pas s'inspirer d'eux mais là, il aurait aimé avoir du soutien. Ce n'était même pas la peine de chercher du regard les membres du Gang ou bien son père ou son parrain puisque les gradins avaient été placés à une distance suffisante pour ne pas que le public soit blessé au passage. _

_Pour l'occasion, le jeune brun avait abandonné les robes Sorcières pour ne prendre qu'un sweat-shirt et un pantalon souple Moldus. Il n'avait pas voulu être entravé par quoi que ce soit et une robe n'était pas l'idéal pour courir, même ouverte. Il avait quand même pris un sac à dos avec quelques potions élémentaires de soins et quelques fioles de potion d'énergie, au cas où. Il n'avait pas voulu se munir de plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire accuser de tricherie par une trop bonne préparation mais aussi parce qu'il pensait que le directeur pourrait s'en servir. _

_Armé de sa seule baguette, il était entré dans l'arène sous les acclamations de la foule, ce qui énerva encore plus le saurien. Une fois les portes refermées derrière lui, Harry examina la situation. _

_Le dragon se trouvait au centre, protégeant visiblement quelque chose. Dressé sur ses pattes, il se tenait sur ses gardes, voyant d'un mauvais œil le petit Sorcier qui venait d'entrer. A travers ses pattes, le brun put voir le nid et découvrit que l'un des œufs avait une couleur or détonnant fortement avec le reste de la portée. Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à tripoter tous les œufs, ce qui aurait signifié son arrêt de mort, même après qu'il soit sorti de l'arène. _

_Par acquis de conscience, Harry lança un discret sort d'Attraction vers l'œuf mais celui-ci ne bougea que très peu. Il comprit alors qu'une protection avait été établie mais qu'il pouvait la briser s'il y mettait la puissance nécessaire. Chose qu'il allait se garder de faire. _

_Courir était hors de question, de par la taille de la créature qui ne lui laissait aucune ouverture pour prendre l'objet. Mais alors qu'il balançait entre l'attaquer ou le contourner, il eut la surprise d'entendre parler le dragon ! Il laissa la surprise apparaître quelques minutes avant de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de lui parler parce que ce serait le meilleur moyen de dévoiler cette capacité. A la place, il se décida de prendre de vitesse la créature. Et comme il l'avait rapidement compris, ce n'était pas avec ses deux jambes qu'il allait réussir. Par contre, avec un balai … _

_Le sortilège d'Attraction mit plusieurs minutes pour ramener dans l'arène le sublime Éclair de Feu, cadeau de Sirius. Aussitôt en main, Harry le chevaucha et s'envola. S'en suivit alors un magnifique ballet aérien, avec le Sorcier dans le rôle d'une petite mouche taquinant une créature plus imposante que lui. Mais alors que le dragon se cantonnait à cracher des colonnes de feu tout en restant au sol, son agacement fut tel qu'il prit son envol. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry prit conscience de l'horreur de la situation. _

_Le dragon était libre ! _

_Il n'y avait aucune chaîne qui entravait l'immense créature et d'après les jumeaux, qui le tenaient eux-mêmes de leur frère aîné, il n'y avait aucune barrière qui pourrait retenir efficacement des dragons. _

_Le brun décida de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Il augmenta sa vitesse et ses feintes pour désorienter le dragon avant de foncer vers le nid pour s'emparer de l'œuf. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent et il fila à l'extérieur. _

_Fin Flash-Back _

Harry ne s'était même pas enquis du score qu'il avait eu et encore moins de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il s'était rapidement carapaté d'abord à l'infirmerie pour calmer le tremblement qui l'avait violemment pris une fois sur ses jambes puis dans sa chambre pour être tranquille. Ses amis étaient rapidement venus le rejoindre et lui avait dit à mi-voix ce qui allait se passer. Ludo Verpey avait annoncé qu'il avait jusqu'au 24 février pour résoudre l'énigme qui se trouvait dans l'œuf et qui permettrait aux champions de connaître le contenu de la prochaine épreuve.

Le lendemain, le brun avait eu la surprise de rencontrer dans les couloirs Rita Skeeter. Prévenu par Minerva et Sirius, il savait parfaitement qu'il devait se tenir très loin d'elle. Mais elle l'avait aperçu.

_Flash-Back_

_-Monsieur Potter, susurra Rita. _

_-Mademoiselle, salua poliment Harry. _

_-J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions, sourit Rita. _

_-Non, refusa Harry. J'ai cours. Si vous voulez une interview, faites la demande à mon parrain lord Sirius Black. _

_-Mais nous sommes réunis … protesta Rita. Nous pourrions profiter de l'occasion. _

_-C'est toujours non, persista Harry. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je dois aller en cours. _

_-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le plus jeune Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? insista Rita_

_-Lisez l'interview que j'ai donnée à ce sujet, ricana Harry en lui rappelant que ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu le scoop. _

_Et il tourna des talons, laissant la journaliste parler dans le vide. Mais alors qu'il tournait dans le couloir suivant, il sentit une courte explosion magique et se retourna pour en découvrir la provenance. Curieusement, la journaliste avait disparu. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Harry avait immédiatement prévenu Sirius de la tentative de Skeeter qui s'était empressé de constituer le dossier pour mettre hors d'état de nuire cette Sorcière.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui tourmentait le jeune homme au point de s'isoler en cette froide matinée sur le terrain de Quiddicht.

La veille, le directeur avait annoncé la tenue d'un bal, dans les traditions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et qui aurait lieu deux jours avant le départ du Hogwarts Express pour les vacances de fin d'année. Immédiatement, toutes les filles de l'école s'étaient mises en tête de le séduire, ainsi que Neville et Draco. Tous les trois savaient que leur choix allait beaucoup faire jaser alors ils avaient décidé de se laisser un temps de réflexion. Le choix de Neville s'était très vite porté sur la jeune Luna Lovegood, qui lui plaisait beaucoup et il n'allait pas tarder à lui faire sa demande. Draco hésitait franchement à choisir une Slytherin et Harry n'avait aucune idée. De plus, Dumbledore avait poussé le vice en lui envoyant un message comme quoi les champions devaient impérativement être accompagnés pour ouvrir le bal. Harry savait qu'à l'approche de son quinzième anniversaire, chacun de ses actes serait examiné sous tous les angles. Et il ne tenait pas à se faire piéger par négligence.

Il soupira en montant plus haut dans le ciel. L'idéal aurait été qu'il s'y rende avec Hermione mais très vite, le Gang avait écarté la possibilité que la jeune fille soit la cavalière de l'un d'entre eux car les deux autres auraient été mis en avant. Chacun devait donc se débrouiller tout seul. Et le brun devait impérativement éviter de devoir y aller avec Ginny Weasley. Pour ça, hors de question !

-Hé, Harry !

Le brun tourna son regard vers le bas et découvrit le reste de l'équipe au sol. Avec un sourire, il les rejoignit.

ooooo

Anastasia et Octavia sirotaient une tasse de thé dans l'un des cottages des Black.

Après que les Vampires aient ramené Remus Lupin entre les mains de Sirius, Anastasia s'était empressée de l'examiner psychiquement. Elle savait parfaitement que les esprits des différentes créatures magiques n'avaient pas le même agencement mais elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer celui d'un loup garou. Et ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas dur. Elle savait ces créatures très sensibles à certains types d'artefacts magiques et qu'on ait pu les utiliser sur Remus, surtout avec Albus Dumbledore dans les parages, était une hypothèse tout à fait probable.

Dans le même temps, Octavia était arrivée et s'était mise au travail. Infirmière de formation, elle avait fait une mise à niveau avec Léon, de Black Rose, pour administrer les premiers soins à Remus. En effet, Severus l'avait prévenue qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait été empoisonné pendant toute l'année scolaire, sans compter la piètre qualité de la Wolfbane dont il avait été gavé. Assainir son organisme allait prendre du temps et il n'était pas question d'en perdre. Car la femme s'était donné un objectif. Avant la fin de la scolarité du Gang, elle comptait bien à ce que Remus Lupin devienne monsieur Black, soit un fidèle allié d'Harry et un redoutable adversaire contre Dumbledore. Elle pouvait mettre Sirius hors des possibles plans de mariage du vieil homme alors elle n'allait pas se gêner.

-Quelles sont vos conclusions ? demanda Octavia

-Concernant son esprit, je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, soupira Anastasia. L'esprit d'un loup garou n'est pas facile à observer quand on n'en est pas un soi-même mais je peux voir quelques altérations par magie Sorcière. Mais lesquelles, j'y travaille encore.

-C'est déjà ça, fit Octavia. Pouvez-vous déterminer sa personnalité ?

-C'est possible, hésita un moment Anastasia. Pourquoi ?

-Ce loup garou, d'après Sirius et Severus, adore s'apitoyer sur lui-même, railla Octavia. A son âge, cela me semble surprenant. Pour moi, je pense qu'on a soigneusement entretenu ce trait de caractère.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vous comprendre, fit Anastasia.

-Lupin a été mordu très jeune, expliqua Octavia. Et je sais de source sûre que quand c'est le cas, soit ils se suicident pendant leur adolescence, soit ils se tournent vers la violence. Automatiquement.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ici, fronça des sourcils Anastasia.

-Exact, confirma Octavia. Hogwarts et ses amis l'ont forcé à rester en vie. Mais après ? Il a perdu ses meilleurs amis, sa famille même, et avec un si fort complexe d'infériorité, il ne s'est pas donné la mort ? On ne peut même pas dire qu'il est resté en vie pour Harry puisqu'il n'a accepté de le voir que quand il a été professeur à l'école.

-Vous pensez qu'on l'a manipulé ? demanda Anastasia

-C'est certain, vu ce qui s'est passé cette année-là, renifla Octavia. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment le prendre pour qu'il n'en soit plus victime et qu'il relève la tête quand il sera au bras de Sirius. Je sais que ça prendra des années mais il faut qu'on y arrive.

-Pour Sirius, termina en souriant Anastasia. Je comprends. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux.

-Merci, inclina la tête Octavia.

-J'ai fait quelques analyses sur monsieur Lupin, fit Anastasia. Médicales, cette fois. Outre l'empoisonnement à l'argent, j'ai listé plusieurs potions d'obéissance, de différentes forces.

-Vous pouvez dater la prise ? demanda Octavia

-Plusieurs années, vu l'accoutumance de l'organisme, répondit Anastasia. Je ne peux pas être plus précise.

-Et sinon ? interrogea Octavia

-En plus des potions d'Obéissance, nous avons des traces de potions d'Inhibition, déclara Anastasia. Et c'est de celles-ci dont je me méfie.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Octavia

-Elles font partie des potions qui doivent être adaptées à la créature magique qui la boit, répondit Anastasia. Or, c'est clairement celle destinée aux Sorciers qui lui a été administrée. Et on ne connait pas les effets sur un loup garou. Ou celles de son sevrage.

-Sevrage ? releva Octavia

-Il semblerait qu'il y soit drogué, révéla Anastasia. Mes examens sont en cours mais je suis sûr qu'il en a pris sur une longue période à haute dose.

-Cela expliquerait pourquoi il était si têtu, songea Octavia.

-C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, termina Anastasia.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, rassura Octavia. Je vais donc vous laisser continuer à travailler.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, sourit Anastasia.

-A vous aussi, très chère, répondit Octavia.

ooooo

Le bal arriva enfin. Tous les élèves, enfin surtout les filles, étaient surexcitées de pouvoir participer à cet événement. Dans la chambre de Draco, les trois membres masculins du Gang se rongeaient les sangs.

La Famille, comme les adolescents appelaient de plus en plus souvent les adultes qui connaissaient la vérité sur eux et qui les aidaient à ne pas tomber sous la coupe de Dumbledore, avaient longuement débattu sur les potentielles cavalières des garçons. Comme Neville n'avait pas l'air de changer d'avis au sujet de la jeune Lovegood, ils avaient décidé de se concentrer sur Harry et Draco.

Pour le blond, il avait été clair que s'il ne s'affichait pas avec une Sang Pur de Slytherin, cela enverrait un message fort au reste de la société comme quoi il ne resterait pas coincé dans la réputation que Dumbledore lui avait forgé à lui comme au reste de sa famille. Son choix s'était donc porté sur Padma Patil, Sang Pur indienne, de la maison Ravenclaw, ce qui mettait à mal la rumeur du vieil homme comme quoi les Malfoy étaient des racistes et xénophobes convaincus, que ce soit envers les créatures magiques, les Moldus ou encore les étrangers.

Pour Harry, c'était encore plus délicat. Outre le fait qu'il était la principale cible du directeur, ce dernier avait fait en sorte qu'il soit sous les feux des projecteurs pour cette fameuse soirée, en tant que champion. De nombreuses jeunes filles s'étaient présentées à lui pour qu'il les choisisse comme cavalière mais après rapide enquête de Severus, il s'avérait que toutes avaient des liens plus ou moins étroits avec le directeur. Même Ginny Weasley s'était présentée, arguant qu'elle serait la meilleure pour représenter la maison Potter et ne pas lui faire honte. Intrigué par ses arguments pour le moins étranges, il avait transmis le souvenir de la conversation à son père et son parrain pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce dont elle voulait parler exactement. Mais dans sa liste de cavalières potentielles, il était clair que jamais la jeune Weasley n'en avait fait partie.

Alors pour choquer le plus de monde possible, Harry avait décidé de demander à Daphnée Greengrass de l'accompagner. Les membres du Gang avaient tout de suite compris la manœuvre mais ça avait été plus dur à avaler de la part de la Famille.

_Flash-Back_

_Un grand Miroir à Double Sens avait été installé dans le salon des Prince, où la plupart des membres de la Famille s'était réunie. Dans le miroir se reflétaient les images des membres du Gang. _

_-Daphnée Greengrass ?! sursauta Lucius. Mais pourquoi elle ? _

_-Et pourquoi pas ? sourit Draco. Si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait moi qui serais allé avec elle. _

_-Ou moi, ajouta Neville. _

_-Pourrait-on avoir des explications ? demanda Augusta_

_-C'est une Slytherin, répondit Harry en souriant. Or, vous savez que Dumbledore déteste les Serpents. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il voyait celui qu'il veut éduquer comme son successeur sortir avec l'une d'entre eux ? _

_-Tu le provoques, fit Sirius._

_-Il sait que je ne suis pas sous ses ordres, du moins pas encore pour lui, contra Harry. Et puis, nous faisons tous en sorte pour que le public comprenne que malgré les rumeurs qu'il fait courir sur nous, nous n'entrerons pas dans les moules qu'il nous a confectionné. Quoi de mieux que de ne pas y aller avec son cheval favori, j'ai nommé Ginny Weasley, et d'y aller avec une vraie Sang Pur comme Daphnée ?_

_-Son idée a du mérite, concéda Narcissa. Mais comment tu vas faire comprendre aux Greengrass que ce ne sera que pour une soirée et que tu ne comptes pas demander la main de leur fille ? _

_-En lui demandant de porter ses armoiries, répondit simplement Harry. _

_Les adultes se regardèrent, surpris. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre. Puis soudain, Sirius se frappa. _

_-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Sirius. Mais je t'en avais parlé ? _

_-Pendant l'un des premiers cours, répondit Harry. _

_-C'est vrai que je t'ai donné tellement d'informations, marmonna Sirius. Mais c'est étonnant que tu t'en sois rappelé. _

_-Je m'en suis souvenu quand j'ai pensé à inviter Hermione, avoua Harry. _

_-Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? s'irrita Severus_

_-C'est une vieille tradition qui n'est plus utilisée de nos jours, à cause du nombre croissant de Nés Moldus, répondit Sirius. Au siècle dernier, certains bals du continent exigeaient que tous soient accompagnés. Seulement, à l'époque, venir accompagner revenait à dire qu'il y avait une alliance entre les deux familles. De là est venue une tradition comme quoi chaque personne devait porter ses armes dans des bals formels à moins qu'il n'appartienne au clan de l'autre. _

_-Ça ne s'est jamais fait en Angleterre, fronça des sourcils Lucius. _

_-Si, pendant un temps, réfuta Sirius. Mais en France, en Espagne, en Allemagne et en Italie, ça a toujours cours. Cette coutume a été oubliée quand Grindelwald faisait régner sa terreur. _

_-Ce qui correspond au moment où Dumbledore a commencé à prendre de l'importance, fit Augusta. Y aurait-il un lien ? _

_-Personne ne sait, avoua Sirius. Mais c'est une bonne idée de remettre ça au goût du jour, non ? _

_-Pourquoi pas ? souffla Severus. En as-tu parlé à Greengrass ?_

_-J'attendais votre avis, fit Harry. _

_-Fais ça, ordonna Augusta. Nous allons voir comment va réagir ce vieux fou. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Dès que le brun eut l'accord de sa Famille, il était allé faire sa demande directement dans la salle commune des Slytherin. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille avait été enchantée de l'invitation mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on croie qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre, ce qui arriverait sûrement en les voyant arriver ensemble. Harry lui proposa sa solution qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Et il demanda à la maison du Serpent de garder secret le fait qu'il avait trouvé sa cavalière en la personne de Daphnée.

Donc, pour toute l'école, Harry n'avait personne pour l'accompagner. Et quelques personnes bien intentionnées avaient l'intention d'en profiter.

La veille du bal, Harry était allé se détendre dans la salle commune des Gryffindor avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Les trois garçons discutaient de l'actualité Moldue, ce qui leur permettait d'exclure d'office Ron Weasley qui méprisait ouvertement ce monde.

-Harry ?

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour découvrir Ginny Weasley devant eux. Sans gêne, elle s'installa.

-Installe-toi, je t'en prie, railla Dean.

-Merci, répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, nous discutions, intervint Seamus. Et tu n'étais pas invitée

-Mais Harry est d'accord, sourit Ginny. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Absolument pas, rétorqua Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait croire ça mais c'est malpoli de s'inviter comme ça.

-Mais je dois te parler ! se plaignit Ginny

-Tu aurais dû commencer par ça, fit Harry. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux t'écouter.

-C'est important, fit Ginny.

Harry était embêté. Il savait la rousse très têtue et absolument pas disposée à lâcher l'affaire si ça lui tenait à cœur. Et vu la tête de Dean et Seamus, eux aussi le savaient. Harry comprit qu'ils savaient qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse parler pour être tranquille.

-Vas-y, soupira Harry.

-Il parait que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de cavalière pour le bal, fit Ginny. Et je sais qu'il faut que les champions soient accompagnés. Si tu veux, je peux te rendre service en y allant avec toi.

Harry ne montra pas sa surprise. Mais ses deux amis s'en chargèrent.

-D'où tu sais que les champions doivent obligatoirement être accompagnés ? demanda suspicieusement Dean

Parfois, le brun pouvait embrasser ses amis. En effet, seuls les champions savaient qu'il fallait être accompagné au bal, à cause de l'ouverture. L'information n'avait pas été divulguée au reste des élèves à la demande de Maxime, Karkaroff et des directeurs de maison pour éviter une émeute et Dumbledore avait dû plier. Et les champions avaient été muets ou étaient sûrs de ceux à qui ils avaient confié l'info.

-Tout le monde le sait, renifla Ginny.

Seamus se tourna vers Harry pour obtenir confirmation mais le brun préféra ne rien dire.

-Pourquoi toi ? demanda simplement Harry

-Parce que je suis une Sang Pur ! s'exclama Ginny

-Ce n'est pas ça qui manque, ricana Dean.

-Et elles sont bien plus jolies que toi, ajouta Seamus.

-Sans compter qu'elles ont été invitées à l'anniversaire d'Harry, elles, souligna Dean.

Cela avait fait le tour de la maison Gryffindor. Ron et Ginny s'étaient vantés à la fin de l'année scolaire qu'ils allaient se rendre à l'anniversaire d'Harry. Leur absence avait été relevée par ceux qui avaient été invités, comme Seamus et Dean, qui s'étaient empressés de le dire aux autres à la rentrée. Ayant toujours en travers de la gorge leur comportement horrible de ces dernières années, ils ne se gênaient pas pour leur rappeler cette humiliation supplémentaire à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

-Je n'ai pas pu y aller, gronda Ginny. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

Harry ne s'étonna même plus qu'elle arrange la vérité à son avantage.

-Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, intervint Harry. Les gars ont raison. Tu n'es pas la seule Sang Pur à l'école. Alors pourquoi je te choisirai toi plutôt qu'une autre ?

-Tu aimes les rousses, sourit Ginny avec un air qui se voulait séducteur.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Ton père a bien aimé une rousse, non ? papillonna Ginny

-C'est mon père, souligna Harry.

-Je serais la seule qui ne te fera pas honte, déclara Ginny en voyant que son argument précédent ne marcherait pas.

Le brun ne pouvait croire au culot de cette fille.

-Attends, tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu dis ? s'étouffa Dean. Tu hurles dès qu'il y a un truc qui ne te plait pas, tu balances des sorts, quand tu les réussis bien sûr, quand quelqu'un te dit la vérité, tu n'as aucun sang-froid et tu ne ferais pas honte à Harry ?

-On doit te rappeler qui a harcelé Harry dès sa première année ? persifla Seamus

-Dégagez, vous deux, cracha Ginny. C'est entre Harry et moi ! En plus, le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'on ferait un merveilleux couple !

Harry avisa l'heure.

-Désolé les gars, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder, fit Harry. Il vaut mieux que je rentre.

-Ok, fit Seamus. Reviens quand tu veux !

-Avec plaisir ! sourit Harry

Le brun quitta la salle commune, laissant en plan Ginny qui fumait littéralement.

-En plus, il ne t'a même pas répondu, déclara Dean en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

Furieuse, la rousse alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

ooooo

-Tu es ravissante, s'inclina Draco.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, pouffa Padma.

-Nous y allons ? proposa Draco en tendant son bras

-D'accord, sourit Padma.

Les deux Ravenclaw, suivis par Luna et Neville, prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

-Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête, fit Padma.

-Je t'écoute, fit Draco.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner au bal ? demanda Padma. Il y a pleins de filles qui tueraient père et mère pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec toi, malgré que tu n'aies que quatorze ans. Alors moi ? Pourtant, j'ai entendu les rumeurs …

-Quelles rumeurs ? demanda Draco

-Ben, tu sais … balbutia Padma.

-Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère, rassura Draco. Depuis que je suis tout petit, on raconte beaucoup de choses sur ma famille et moi et la quasi-totalité est fausse. Alors une rumeur de plus ou de moins …

-On dit que tu es raciste, que tu ne supportes pas les étrangers, notamment les Moldus … souffla Padma.

-Je n'ai pas l'occasion de voyager beaucoup, fit remarquer Draco. Et tu remarqueras que la société magique anglaise n'accueille pas beaucoup d'étrangers. Les Sorcières et les Sorciers préfèrent beaucoup rester là où ils ont grandi, sauf cas de force majeure.

-Mon père a obtenu un poste important en Angleterre, reconnut Padma.

-Je reconnais que pendant longtemps, on m'a appris à haïr les Moldus, reconnut Draco. Mais grâce à Harry, j'ai pu les voir sous un autre œil qui m'a fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents de nous.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Padma

-Vraiment, sourit Draco. Quant aux étrangers, mis à part qu'ils ont une autre vision des choses, je ne vois pas ce que je peux leur reprocher.

-Tu es plus gentil que ce qu'on dit de ta famille, sourit doucement Padma.

-Quoi, que je suis un Death Eater comme mes parents ? renifla Draco. Une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'on peut très bien suivre les traces de ses parents mais en aucun cas on est ses parents. Je ne suis pas un Death Eater parce que si j'avais la Marque, ça voudrait dire que je l'aurais reçu à l'âge d'un an. Ce qui serait totalement ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, concéda Padma. Tu sais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'as choisie.

-Parce que tu es jolie, avoua Draco. Et je voulais faire étouffer toutes les filles qui cherchaient une alliance avec la famille Malfoy en arrivant avec une fille qui n'en a sûrement rien à faire de mon nom. Enfin, pas trop.

-Qui te dit que je ne chercherai pas un bon parti anglais ? pouffa Padma

-Parce que tes coutumes veulent que tu te cherches en priorité un parti ayant les mêmes origines que toi, répondit Draco.

La surprise s'afficha clairement sur le visage de Padma.

-Comment tu le sais ?! s'exclama Padma

-J'avoue que mon choix est en partie un calcul semi-politique, déclara Draco. Mais je ne voulais pas … comment mon père disait, déjà ?... heurter tes convictions, voilà. Alors je me suis un peu renseigné. Et j'ai vu que le système du mariage est beaucoup plus protocolaire et qu'un simple rendez-vous pouvait prendre une importance phénoménale.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as posé toutes ces questions, sourit Padma.

-Et que j'ai harmonisé ma tenue avec la tienne par respect, ajouta Draco. Et surtout, que je ne t'ai pas offert de bijoux.

-Les fleurs étaient très bien, fit Padma en caressant celle qu'elle avait glissée dans ses cheveux. Merci.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Draco. Maintenant, allons nous amuser.

Et ils passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle.

ooooo

Harry piétinait nerveusement dans une petite pièce tout à côté du hall de l'école.

Les champions s'étaient rassemblés dans cette salle à la demande du professeur McGonagall pour ne pas qu'ils soient harcelés par les élèves. Le brun fut surpris de retrouver sa meilleure amie au bras de Viktor Krum mais aussi Georges Weasley à celui de Fleur Delacour. Quant à Cédric Diggory, il s'était fait accompagné par Cho Chang, Ravenclaw de 5e année. Parmi eux, Daphnée ne montrait pas son angoisse.

-Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? souffla Harry

-L'habitude, haussa des épaules Daphnée. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas vu aux soirées mondaines alors que nous autres Slytherin y baignons depuis que nous marchons.

Harry retint une grimace. Depuis qu'il était officiellement sous la garde de Sirius, ce dernier avait refusé de présenter son filleul où que ce soit, à la grande contrariété d'Augusta et de Narcissa. Ce dernier avait argué que malgré l'éducation – qu'il ne reniait pas – qu'Harry avait eu quand il était à la seule garde de Severus, il voulait encore se confiner dans le rôle de Dumbledore qui voulait que Sirius refuse en bloc les coutumes Sang Pur. La vie mondaine du lord Potter ne devait commencer qu'à son quinzième anniversaire, pour offrir un revers monstrueux à Dumbledore. Les deux Sorcières avaient dû s'incliner.

-Je vois, souffla Harry.

-Par contre, je vois que tu es particulièrement soigné, nota Daphnée.

-Parce que tu penses sérieusement que Draco m'aurait laissé sortir de ma chambre si j'étais mal habillé ? railla Harry. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je tiens encore à ma vie !

Daphnée éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es pas comme les Sang Pur habituels, reconnut Daphnée. Tu te fiches du protocole et des conventions. Tu dis ce que tu penses et je t'avoue que ça fait du bien !

-Je fais en sorte d'éviter l'hypocrisie, déclara Harry.

-Votre attention, je vous prie, fit une voix.

Les quatre couples se tournèrent vers Ludo Verpey.

-Le bal va commencer, annonça Ludo. Comme il est ouvert à toute personne qui a reçu une invitation, ne vous étonnez pas de voir des officiels du Ministère de la Magie. Et surtout, amusez-vous !

L'un après l'autre, les quatre couples firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Tous les invités se turent, notamment par rapport aux choix des personnes accompagnant les champions. Mis à part Daphnée, aucun n'était Sang Pur et encore, sa condition sociale était éclipsée par le fait qu'elle accompagnait Harry Potter. Après une salutation à toute la salle, ils s'installèrent à une table réservée pour eux. Connaissant leurs liens, Viktor Krum accepta qu'Hermione se place à côté d'Harry.

Le repas puis l'ouverture du bal se passa parfaitement bien avant que tous s'élancent sur la piste de danse. Ne tenant pas à lâcher Daphnée, Harry l'y entraina une nouvelle fois.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, fit Daphnée.

-De quoi ? s'étonna Harry

-De m'inviter à danser, répondit Daphnée. J'aurais compris que tu ne veuilles pas t'afficher plus que nécessaire avec une Slytherin.

-Greengrass, soupira Harry. Si je t'ai invité, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de cavalière, comme certaines rumeurs le racontent. Je t'ai invité parce que je voulais y aller avec toi. Je ne nie pas vouloir choquer les gens mais je tiens à ce que tu passes quand même une bonne soirée.

-…Merci, souffla Daphnée.

-Et sache que ce n'est pas une obligation, ajouta Harry. J'aime bien danser avec toi.

-Merci, rougit Daphnée.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Harry avait obtenu une danse de la part d'Hermione.

-Viktor Krum, hein ? sourit Harry

-Oh, ça va, leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire.

-En tout cas, toutes les filles te détestent, maintenant, sourit Harry. Comment il en est venu à t'inviter ?

-Je suis la seule fille qui ne lui court pas après, souligna Hermione. Et quand il m'a demandé pourquoi, je lui ai dit que mes trois meilleurs amis étaient des apollons en puissance et trois des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre. Si je devais baver sur des garçons ou être impressionnés par eux, j'aurais plus d'intérêt à le faire sur vous que sur lui. Il a rigolé et on a commencé à discuter.

-Et ton apparence ? fit Harry

-Il ne s'est pas arrêté à mes dents, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit Hermione. Et pour l'occasion, j'ai laissé sous-entendre que j'avais lancé dessus une illusion pour qu'elles soient moins longues.

-Elles restent encore un peu grandes, constata Harry. Sans que ce soit vraiment moche.

-C'est fait exprès, assura Hermione. Je ne peux pas encore me dévoiler.

-C'est vrai, soupira Harry. En tout cas, tu es sublime.

-Merci, rosit Hermione. C'est Narcissa qui m'a aidé à choisir la tenue.

-Et Krum ? demanda Harry

-Quoi, Viktor ? fit Hermione

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant que vous êtes venus ensemble au bal ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Je l'aime bien et il serait temps que je m'occupe de ma vie amoureuse, non ?

-C'est vrai qu'on ne va pas tout le temps rester ensemble, remarqua Harry. Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'aimerai bien continuer, avoua Hermione. S'il le veut bien, bien entendu.

-Tout en sachant qu'il ne sera jamais dans nos secrets et qu'il partira à la fin de l'année ? insista Harry

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Hermione. Mais je veux vivre cette expérience.

-Je ne serais pas celui qui t'en empêcherait, assura Harry. Et je ne pense pas que les autres non plus. Mais, fais attention, ok ?

-Toujours, sourit Hermione.

Et ils continuèrent à danser.

Du haut de l'estrade, Albus Dumbledore rageait.

Il avait été furieux qu'Harry se présente avec l'héritière Greengrass à son bras. Pourtant, il avait dit à la jeune Weasley qu'elle devait impérativement y aller avec lui quand elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalière. Il avait eu le sombre espoir qu'il ne lui accorde que la première danse d'ouverture, ce qui aurait pu signifier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un choix de dépit mais quand il le vit ne pas décrocher de sa cavalière pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, il comprit que le choix du jeune homme était parfaitement assumé. Albus avait compté sur la méfiance de Sirius envers les Slytherin pour éviter une telle situation mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il comprenait qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle sur le Survivant, contrôle qu'il aurait dû avoir entièrement dès son entrée à Hogwarts. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main.

Dumbledore quitta sa place et fendit la foule pour retrouver Harry qui était parti chercher un rafraîchissement pour Daphnée. Quand la présence du vieil homme se fit ressentir, il se retourna vivement.

-Professeur, salua Harry en restant sur ses gardes. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

-Ce n'est rien, mon garçon, sourit Albus. Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Oui, professeur, répondit Harry. Daphnée Greengrass est une excellente cavalière.

-J'ai été étonné de voir que tu l'avais choisi comme cavalière, fit remarquer Albus. Elle reste une Slytherin …

-Et alors ? fit Harry. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre cette maison.

-Elle reste la maison d'où provient celui qui t'a pris ta famille, contra Albus.

Le brun ne pouvait pas croire au culot du vieil homme. Ramener Voldemort sur le tapis alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu était vraiment gonflé.

-C'est Voldemort, un _Sorcier_, qui a tué mes parents, pas une maison, composée d'enfants, rappela Harry. Il en a peut-être fait partie mais ce n'est pas une raison d'en vouloir à tout un groupe alors que c'est la faute d'un seul.

-Ne dis pas son nom, siffla presque Albus.

Le brun n'en tint pas compte.

-D'ailleurs, fit Harry, comment vous savez que Voldemort était à Slytherin ? On ne connait même pas son vrai nom ! A moins qu'il ait fait ses études comme Voldemort …

Dumbledore était bien embêté. Très peu de personnes connaissaient le véritable nom de Voldemort et il en faisait partie. Et effectivement, s'il soutenait qu'il avait fait partie de la maison Slytherin, c'était qu'il connaissait le nom sous lequel il avait fait ses études, ce qui donnerait beaucoup plus de poids et de possibilités pour le retrouver et s'assurer de sa mort. C'était une logique très simple mais à laquelle peu de Sorciers y avait réfléchi jusqu'ici. Et qu'un gamin de quatorze ans y parvienne n'était définitivement pas dans ses plans.

-Il se dit Héritier de Slytherin … déclara Albus.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il est passé par sa maison, contra Harry.

-Il n'est plus là, de toute façon, balaya Albus, commençant à s'irriter.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry.

-Miss Granger est très jolie ce soir, fit subitement Albus.

-Je sais, fit Harry en tournant son regard vers elle.

Dumbledore vit sa chance et lança l'Imperium su Harry. Il s'agissait de l'un des seuls sorts qu'il réussissait à exécuter sans baguette, grandement aidé par sa maîtrise de la Legilimencie. Il fit pivoter le jeune homme et le fit traverser la foule pour s'arrêter devant un petit groupe.

Dans lequel se trouvait Ginny Weasley.

_-Invite Weasley à danser_, ordonna Albus.

Mais Harry voyait ça d'un autre œil. Depuis le fameux cours sur les Impardonnables, Maugrey soumettait très régulièrement ses élèves à l'Imperium, contre l'avis des directeurs de maison. Pour le moment, les membres du Gang sentaient l'intrusion dans leur esprit. Mais là, il était hors de question d'obéir !

Alors Harry se battit de toutes ses forces. Réellement. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la rousse obtienne ce qu'elle voulait et encore moins Dumbledore.

La voix dans la tête d'Harry se fit plus pressante.

_-Fais ce que je te dis,_ gronda Albus. _Invite-la à danser !_

-Je … fit Harry.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus alors que l'attention du groupe s'était tournée vers lui. Harry sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos à cause de l'effort demandé. Il ne comptait pas donner satisfaction au vieux fou, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais !

_-FAIS-LE !_ rugit Albus

-Est-ce que … balbutia Harry.

_-VAS-Y !_ siffla Albus

-Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi ? énonça Harry avec difficulté

-Moi ? s'étonna faussement Ginny. Mais avec …

Croyant la partie gagnée, Albus relâcha la pression. Ce fut là son erreur.

-NON ! cria Harry, reprenant le contrôle. Georges !

Le groupe se tourna dans la direction du regard du brun pour découvrir le frère aîné de Ginny qui se tenait derrière eux.

-Mais avec plaisir, mon cher Harry, sourit Georges. Je te suis.

-Mais, protesta Ginny. C'est moi qu'il a invité !

-C'est mon nom qu'il a dit, pas le tien, rétorqua Georges. N'écoute pas ma sœur, Harry. Elle veut simplement faire son intéressante.

-Je … fit Harry en faisant un pas dans la direction de la rousse.

-La piste ne nous attend pas, fit Georges en prenant le bras d'Harry et en le traînant avec lui.

Albus, ayant entendu l'exclamation d'Harry, avait repris le contrôle de sa marionnette. Surpris par l'intervention du jumeau Weasley, il avait tenté de se dégager mais la poigne de l'adolescent de bientôt dix-sept ans ne faisait pas le poids face à la force d'un autre de quatorze, encore plus avec le gabarit fluet d'Harry Potter. Comprenant que sa tentative avait définitivement échoué, il relâcha complètement le sort et regagna sa place.

Quand le lien fut totalement coupé, Harry trébucha.

-Eh, s'inquiéta Georges. Ça va ?

-Un petit vertige, avoua à demi-mot Harry. Ça va passer.

-Tu veux qu'on aille dehors ? proposa Georges

Harry nota rapidement l'endroit où se trouvait le directeur.

-S'il te plait, pria Harry.

Le grand roux escorta donc son ami vers l'extérieur où il respira profondément.

-Ça fait du bien, soupira Harry. Merci.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Georges. Quand je t'ai vu te diriger vers Ginny de ton propre gré, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide et je me suis approché.

-Merci, répéta Harry.

-Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou tu l'avais vraiment invitée à danser ? osa Georges

-Oui … enfin non ! s'exclama Harry

-Tu as l'air confus, constata Georges. Tu veux retourner dans ta chambre ?

-Ce n'est rien, balaya Harry. On y retourne ?

-Comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Georges. Et tu me dois une danse !

-Avec plaisir, rit Harry.

Luna était allée retrouver des amies et Neville s'était calé dans un coin pour souffler un peu. La jeune fille était réellement increvable sur une piste de danse !

-…entendu ma mère en parler, fit une voix non loin de lui. On va être lié aux Potter !

Neville jeta un regard en coin. Il pouvait apercevoir Ron Weasley – dont il avait reconnu la voix – avec un élève de 7e année, Claudius Rosier. Il fronça des sourcils. Les jumeaux s'étaient chargés de répandre dans toute l'école que le plus jeune frère était un menteur patenté, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence que peu de personne prêtait foi à ce qu'il racontait et l'ignorait tout simplement. Mais qu'il ait réussi à attirer l'attention d'un élève de 7e année, qui plus est de Claudius Rosier, dont les positions allaient dans le sens de celles de Voldemort, n'était pas anodin. De plus, Ron avait parlé d'un lien avec les Potter et il espérait être assez proche d'Harry pour savoir qu'une telle chose ne pouvait se produire ! Couvert par le bruit du bal, il décida de tendre l'oreille.

-Vraiment ? fit Claudius

-Oui, assura Ron. Bon, elle ne me l'a pas dit officiellement, j'écoutais derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Rosier eut un reniflement de dédain – étant Sang Pur, il n'avait pas à aller dans les cuisines – tandis que Neville se jeta quelques sorts pour garantir sa tranquillité. Ecouter aux portes n'était vraiment pas bien mais comme Ron, il savait que c'était ainsi qu'on obtenait les informations les plus intéressantes.

-Ma mère a déjà établi un contrat de mariage entre Harry Potter et ma petite sœur Ginny, expliqua Ron. Elle attend juste l'accord du chef de famille Weasley pour demander la Perpétuation des Lignées pour ordonner le mariage.

-Pour quelle lignée ? demanda Claudius

-Les Prewett, répondit Ron.

Un sourire machiavélique orna les lèvres de Rosier. Les Prewett, en plus d'être ruinés et avoir perdu ses deux derniers héritiers mâles lors de la dernière guerre, étaient connus pour toucher régulièrement à la magie noire, selon les générations. La grand-mère de Molly était connue pour être une Sorcière noire mais son père et ses deux fils jumeaux, Fabian et Gideon, avaient été résolument tournés vers la magie blanche.

Le jeune homme regarda plus attentivement le roux. Malheureusement, il quitta l'école dans quelques mois mais s'il avait eu ces informations ne serait-ce que l'an dernier, il se serait fait un plaisir de d'initier les deux derniers Weasley à la magie noire, surtout si la fille devait devenir à terme la future lady Potter. Leur haine envers les Slytherin étant largement connue de tous, s'ils n'avaient pas voulu de son enseignement, il aurait très bien pu trouver des Ravenclaw, des Hufflepuff voire même des Gryffindor versés dans la magie noire pour leur donner des cours. Et s'il avait ajouté que ça les aiderait à pouvoir disposer de l'immense fortune de Potter, il savait qu'il aurait eu les élèves les plus enthousiasmes.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il s'en désolait. Mais rien n'était perdu.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda Claudius

-Puisque maintenant tu sais que je serais bientôt le beau-frère d'Harry Potter, se rengorgea Ron, je voudrais que tu me débarrasses de quelqu'un.

Rosier se retint d'éclater de rire. Il croyait que ce lien lui ferait assez peur pour qu'il obéisse ? Douce était la naïveté des enfants ! Mais il préféra le laisser continuer.

-Qui ? demanda simplement Claudius

-Malfoy, gronda Ron.

Neville sursauta. Que venait faire Draco dans l'histoire ?!

-Pourquoi lui ? s'étonna Claudius

-Il aurait dû être à Slytherin, n'est-ce pas ? sourit méchamment Ron. Mais non, il est à Ravenclaw. Quelle honte !

Rosier se retint de dire que contrairement aux Gryffindor, les Serpents n'avaient rien à reprocher à Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff, mis à part leur tendance à trop travailler pour la première et leur trop grande gentillesse pour la seconde. Et en aucun cas ce n'était une honte pour un enfant dont la famille était passée par Slytherin d'aller à Ravenclaw. Pour Hufflepuff, ça aurait été sujet à raillerie sans le dénigrer foncièrement. Par contre, s'il avait été à Gryffindor, on se serait posé des questions …

-Mais le pire, c'est qu'il traîne avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, cracha Ron. Il serait temps de le remettre dans le droit chemin, non ?

-Pourquoi pas … souffla Claudius.

Mais le petit Gryffindor ne savait pas que Draco Malfoy avait déjà défendu sa position l'année dernière, face à Marcus Flint qui voulait qu'il se soumette à lui. Même si Rosier était contre l'amitié qui liait Malfoy et Potter, il était contraint de reconnaître que s'en faire un allié serait beaucoup plus utile que de se l'aliéner, et que si le jeune Potter comprenait ce qu'ils défendaient en étant sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si ce dernier revenait, il pourrait parfaitement, au lieu de s'opposer à lui, ne pas totalement se mettre sur son chemin. C'était un peu pour ça, et grâce aussi aux sorties mondaines de cet été, que les Vert et Argent laissaient le Gang de Bronze tranquille. C'était de la politique mais cela passait au-dessus de la tête de ce crétin roux.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir, sourit Ron. Je saurais que tu as accepté mon point de vue quand je verrai Malfoy hors d'état de nuire.

Et le roux lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigne dans la foule. Ou bien il était trop confiant dans ses maigres capacités, ou bien il était trop naïf. Personne ne tournait le dos à son adversaire, encore plus si ce dernier est ou était passé par la maison Slytherin.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Longbottom ? retentit la voix de Claudius

Neville sursauta. Il ne savait pas qu'il s'était fait repéré !

-Je t'ai vu avant que tu ne disparaisses subitement, sourit Claudius. Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je suis contre votre amitié, le statu quo entre la maison Slytherin et le Gang tient toujours. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

-Tout, répondit Neville en se débarrassant de ses sorts.

-Ce qui va nous simplifier les choses, fit Claudius. Pourquoi cette demande, à ton avis ?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Weasley a toujours voulu être le meilleur ami d'Harry, renifla Neville. Mais ce que cet imbécile n'a pas compris, c'est qu'il ne deviendra jamais un ami d'Harry, qu'importe ce qu'il fera. Il a toujours estimé que Draco l'empêchait d'être avec lui mais il n'a jamais remis en cause son comportement.

-Que penses-tu de la Perpétuation des Lignées ? fit Claudius

-Harry n'épousera jamais la Weasley, affirma Neville. Encore plus sous la contrainte. Et puis, qu'est-ce que les Prewett pourraient lui apporter ? Ils ont réussi à se ruiner en deux générations. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Même si j'en avais très envie, il faudrait être fou pour s'attaquer aux Malfoy, répondit Claudius. Ou bien n'avoir rien à perdre. En plus, si lord Malfoy apprenait que j'étais derrière l'attaque de son héritier, je serais fini, aussi bien socialement que financièrement. En plus, il ne m'a pas donné de raison valable pour m'en prendre à lui. Juste parce qu'il sera le beau-frère du Survivant ! Au moins, j'aurais ri un bon coup.

-Mais … pointa Neville, sentant une hésitation.

-Transmets cette information, soupira Claudius. Certains pourraient se servir de leur envie de grandeur pour les manipuler. Si j'avais su ce que je viens d'apprendre il y a un an, et sans que Malfoy assure sa position, je peux te promettre que j'aurais initié, ou j'aurais fait initier les deux derniers Weasley à la magie noire. Et ils auraient accepté avec joie parce que je leur aurais assuré que ça les aiderait à s'approcher du clan Potter.

Neville fut surpris. Peu de Slytherin aurait avoué un tel plan de corruption.

-Et si ce n'était pas moi, il y en aurait eu d'autre, encore moins d'accord avec l'idée du Gang, ajouta Claudius. Bien manipulé, ce crétin pourrait devenir dangereux. Ce qui vous protège encore, c'est le fait qu'il ne veut pas lever le petit doigt pour s'assurer d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Mais quand il le voudra … Faites gaffe, les mômes.

-Merci, fit Neville.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Claudius. Tu devrais le faire taire, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

-Compte sur moi, répondit Neville avec un sourire machiavélique.

Et il se dirigea vers la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Toujours vêtue de noir et terrorisant allègrement les élèves d'Hogwarts.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Obstacles additionnels**_

Le train allait partir pour Londres dans quelques heures. Le Gang avait vraiment hâte de partir car cette année-là, ils allaient passer les vacances de fin d'année chez Vladimir, non sans que la Famille ne fasse un saut au bal du Ministère. Le Gang n'était pas pressé de s'y rendre et c'était sans rechigner qu'ils acceptaient que leurs parents se séparent d'eux pour vingt-quatre heures. De toute façon, ils auraient assez à faire avec Vladimir et Anastasia qui leur donneraient des cours, sans compter Helen et John Granger qui approfondiraient leurs cours Moldus.

Leurs bagages avaient été faits la veille, comme toujours, mais cela avait pris plus de temps car une farce de Sirius avait rendu leurs malles insensibles au sort de rangement. Tout en grommelant, les quatre adolescents, sous la supervision d'Hermione, avaient appris à faire leur valise de manière Moldue. Et bien que ça occupe l'esprit, ils n'étaient pas prêts à renouveler l'expérience.

En descendant dans la salle commune, le Gang fut surpris de voir le professeur Flitwick.

-Monsieur Potter, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots.

Surpris, le brun le suivit dans un coin où une bulle de Silence fut érigée.

-Monsieur Potter, soupira Filius. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous ne prenez pas le train aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Il s'avère qu'il y avait une ligne qui spécifiait dans le contrat qui vous lie au Tournoi que les Champions ne pouvaient quitter l'école le temps du Tournoi, annonça Filius. Nous ne l'avons su qu'aujourd'hui.

-Je croyais que toutes les lignes du contrat avaient été lues scrupuleusement ? fit Harry d'un air sombre

-Je le pensais aussi, avoua Filius. Mais le directeur nous a montré le contrat original et c'est marqué noir sur blanc.

-Mais alors, les copies que nous possédons ? dit Harry

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, déclara Filius.

-Est-il possible d'ensorceler un document pour qu'il ne fasse apparaître que ce que l'on veut quand on fait une copie ? demanda Harry

-Je ne dirais pas que c'est impossible, concéda Filius. Mais je vais me renseigner avec le professeur McGonagall. Une copie magique est une forme de Métamorphose et elle pourrait me donner une réponse claire. Mais je vais chercher de mon côté, soyez sans crainte.

-Merci, souffla Harry. Et pour mes amis ?

-La règle est claire, rappela Filius. S'ils se sont inscrits sur les listes, ils doivent partir. Sauf événement grave ou autorisation du directeur.

-Merci quand même, soupira Harry. Je vais aller les prévenir.

L'élève salua le professeur avant de retourner voir le Gang.

-Je reste ici, annonça Harry.

-Tu es inscrit sur les listes, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Le contrat du Tournoi dit que les champions doivent rester à l'école, déclara Harry.

-Et pourquoi on ne le sait que maintenant ? s'étonna Draco. Pourtant, avec père, on a lu et relu ce fichu contrat, et rien ne disait ça !

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais c'est comme ça, le professeur Flitwick me l'a confirmé.

-Si tu restes, on reste, décida Neville, catégorique.

-Il vous faut l'autorisation du directeur … grimaça Harry.

-Quand on sait tout l'amour qu'il nous porte, railla Draco, on n'a aucune chance.

-Je vais prévenir Sirius, soupira Harry. Et défaire mes bagages.

-C'est encore un plan pour nous éloigner de toi ? proposa Hermione

-Je ne vois rien d'autre, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais pour une fois, ça a marché. Mais je ne compte pas faciliter la tâche à qui que ce soit.

-Envoie quand même un message à parrain, conseilla Draco. Il avait réussi à avoir des vacances.

-C'est vrai, sursauta Harry. Je vais faire ça tout de suite.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches pour écrire un rapide mot à Sirius et à Severus avant de redescendre. Toutefois, il avait pris le temps de se munir de quelques artefacts pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

-Le fait que je ne parte pas ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas vous accompagner jusqu'au quai, sourit Harry.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on voie que je suis déçu de ne pas vous suivre, coupa Harry. Alors allons-y.

Vaincus, les trois autres membres du Gang prirent leurs bagages et tous les quatre filèrent jusqu'à la gare.

Pendant ce temps, Filius fila vers le bureau de Minerva. Les questions du jeune Harry Potter s'ajoutaient à celles que se posait le professeur. Pourquoi Albus ne les avait prévenu que maintenant de cette règle particulière ? En effet, le professeur de Sortilèges s'était penché sur le contrat comme de nombreux autres et cette ligne n'apparaissait pas. En quoi était-ce important que les champions restent pour les vacances ? De plus, les fêtes de fin d'années se passaient en famille et il était totalement illogique de soustraire ces enfants à des retrouvailles bien méritées.

-Filius ? s'étonna Minerva en le trouvant devant la porte de son bureau. Un problème ?

-Je crois bien, hésita Filius.

-Entre, alors, invita Minerva en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois dans le bureau parfaitement installés et protégés, la Sorcière pressa son collègue pour qu'il se confie.

-Je viens d'apprendre au jeune Potter qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter l'école pour les vacances, soupira Filius.

L'air sombre et les lèvres pincées de la directrice adjointe en disait long sur cette décision. Une demi-heure à peine plus tôt, le directeur avait réuni les directeurs de maison pour annoncer la nouvelle. Et comme le train devait partir tôt, Pomona et Filius avaient dû intercepter leur élève pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Les autres écoles devant repartir juste après le train, Dumbledore s'était chargé de transmettre la nouvelle aux autres directeurs. Inutile de dire que ça s'était très mal passé.

-Il était déçu de ne pas pourvoir partir avec ses amis, poursuivit Filius.

-Cela se comprend, renifla Minerva. Ces enfants sont inséparables !

-Minerva, fit Filius. Est-ce que tu penses que Dumbledore veut pouvoir parler seul à seul avec le jeune Potter ?

La question n'était pas posée à la légère. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, les entretiens entre le directeur de l'école de magie et le Survivant se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main en trois ans et demi. Alors qu'il sous-entendait depuis des années qu'il s'occuperait personnellement du jeune garçon, il n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de son tuteur pour lui donner des cours particuliers ou ne serait-ce que lui parler en tête à tête. Etant héritier Sang Pur, Sirius avait invoqué une ancienne règle de l'école qui n'autorisait pas aux héritiers de parler à une figure d'autorité sans la présence d'un « chaperon », suite aux actes de Remus Lupin. De ce fait, Harry devait toujours être accompagné quand il était convoqué. Filius en avait été informé en tant que directeur de maison et Minerva en tant que directrice adjointe. Cette dernière se souvint en souriant de la tête que Dumbledore avait faite quand la lettre de Sirius lui était parvenue, peu après la nouvelle année lors de la troisième année d'Harry.

-Il ne pourra pas, assura Minerva. Le jeune Potter s'est prêté au jeu une fois et même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas.

Mais cela ne calmait pas le demi-Sorcier.

-Je t'écoute, Filius, fit Minerva. Tout ce qui sera dira ne sortira pas d'ici sans ton accord.

-Depuis que le jeune Potter est arrivé ici, il y a des choses étranges qui se passent, avoua lourdement Filius. Rien que le fait qu'il envoie Severus – et je n'ai rien contre lui, tu sais – pour l'accueillir dans notre monde, alors qu'il avait bien prouvé par a plus b qu'il ne voulait rien à voir avec le fils de James Potter est une aberration. Cet intérêt presque malsain qu'il lui porte … Sais-tu que sans le faire exprès, j'ai entendu Albus tempêter sur le fait que le jeune Potter se trouvait à Ravenclaw au lieu de Gryffindor ? Il semblait beaucoup tenir à cette idée.

Cela ne surprenait pas Minerva. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Neville, Draco et Harry n'avaient pas laissé le choix au Sorting Hart et avaient imposé leur volonté d'être ensemble à Ravenclaw. Elle avait eu une petite discussion avec l'artefact après cela et ce dernier lui avait confirmé qu'Harry aurait pu aller dans sa maison. Mais aussi que s'il n'avait pas été aussi bien informé sur le monde Sorcier avant sa Répartition, il aurait tenté de le pousser vers Slytherin. En vérité, Albus n'aurait eu qu'une chance sur trois d'être satisfait.

-Ensuite, quand il a commencé à se faire plus présent vers la salle commune de mes Aigles pendant les vacances de sa première année … soupira Filius. Les journaux n'avaient peut-être pas si tort en annonçant la venue de Potter au bal du Ministère sous la houlette d'Albus. Et j'en passe et des meilleurs …

Minerva ne put qu'hocher de la tête. Pour qui sait regarder, le comportement d'Albus Dumbledore était au mieux suspect. Mais quand on possédait les informations de la Famille, alors là il était carrément dangereux.

-Enfin bref, ce ne sont que des suppositions, balaya Filius. Albus ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva se retint de justesse d'affirmer le contraire. Le fait que Filius ait des soupçons sans connaître tous les faits pourrait leur servir plus tard. Elle aurait bien aimé l'intégrer à la Famille mais elle savait qu'il aurait fallu l'approbation de tous les autres et Filius ne menaçait pas vraiment leurs secrets. Dommage.

-Je commence à devenir aussi paranoïaque que Severus, rit Filius.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à se méfier un peu, contra Minerva. Cela pourrait révéler une situation grave.

-C'est vrai, concéda Filius. Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Reviens quand tu veux, sourit Minerva.

Filius se rendit dans ses propres appartements et se changea pour se rendre à Londres. Il arriva rapidement à son but et fut conduit dans un bureau.

-Filius ! C'est une surprise de te voir ici ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Le professeur sourit gravement. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, sa discussion avec sa collègue ne l'avait pas calmé.

-J'ai besoin de réponse, Ragnok …

ooooo

-Redoutable technique, dut avouer Vladimir.

C'était Sirius qui s'était empressé d'aller chercher Neville, Draco et Hermione à la gare. Tous ensembles, ils s'étaient rendus chez Vladimir qui les avait accueillis avec un bon dîner en attendant que le reste de la Famille arrive. Contrairement à leur habitude, Helen et John n'avaient pas pu se libérer totalement pour les fêtes de fin d'année et devaient les rejoindre pour Noël et le Nouvel An seulement. Les enfants avaient attendu avec impatience que tout le monde soit là, y compris Severus mais sans Minerva, pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils ne prennent le train.

-Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'Harry me disait, soupira Sirius. Mais ça semble vrai.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vérifier, fit Severus.

-Malheureusement, le contrat l'indique clairement, déclara Lucius en brandissant le document. Je suis allé le récupérer quand vous avez prévenu tout le monde et cela apparaît bien dedans.

-Comment avons-nous pu laisser passer ça ? s'inquiéta Narcissa

-Peu importe, balaya Augusta. Pensez-vous qu'on puisse utiliser un recours ?

-Je ne crois pas, fit Vladimir qui avait relu le contrat. Mais il semble urgent de savoir ce que contient le document original. S'il y a d'autres tours de passe-passe de ce genre, qui sait ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire.

-Que faisons-nous pour Harry ? fit Sirius. Il est seul à l'école.

-Pas forcément, fit Severus. J'ai dit que je m'absentais pour les vacances mais je n'ai pas précisé quand je reviendrai. Je pourrais toujours veiller sur Harry. Sans oublier Minerva.

-Et si Dumbledore a réussi à coincer Harry, ça veut dire que les deux derniers Weasley sont toujours à l'école, nota Sirius.

-Et qu'il va forcer une rencontre, ajouta Augusta. Nous devons trouver une solution pour aider Harry un peu plus.

Mais conscients qu'ils ne pourraient rien trouver sans un minimum de repos, ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher.

ooooo

Harry avait découvert avec surprise qu'il n'aimait pas être seul.

Depuis cette lointaine soirée où il avait suivi Lucius et Severus, le brun ne l'avait jamais été vraiment. Il y a toujours soit un membre du Gang soit un de la Famille à ses côtés et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais maintenant que Dumbledore avait réussi à l'isoler pour deux semaines, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Malheureusement, il était tenu d'assister à tous les repas, même s'il connaissait l'accès aux cuisines, mais il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd qu'il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Mais son regard s'égailla en reconnaissant plusieurs personnes aux côtés de quelques professeurs.

Tout d'abord, il vit que Delacour, Krum et Diggory avaient également été piégés à l'école. Harry songea que c'était cruel de la part de Dumbledore de priver les champions étrangers de fêtes en famille, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient exilés pour une année entière en Angleterre. Mais le vrai visage du vieil homme n'avait jamais montré de bonté donc il s'en étonnait à peine.

Pour soutenir son élève, Olympe Maxime avait visiblement fait le choix de rester avec elle. Quant à Igor Karkaroff, Harry l'avait vu quitter l'école la veille, ayant un problème important à régler à Dumstrang. Les autres élèves de l'échange étaient tous rentrés chez eux, et ils devaient être désolés de ne pouvoir rester avec leurs amis.

Mis à part quelques élèves qui n'avaient pu ou qui ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux, il y avait la présence remarquable des enfants Weasley. Autant le brun se fichait comme d'une guigne de Ginny et Ron, autant il était heureux de savoir que Fred et Georges passeraient les vacances avec lui.

Aussitôt que les jumeaux l'aperçurent, ils s'écartèrent pour laisser une place entre eux deux et le petit aigle s'y engouffra avec plaisir, dédaignant la place que Ginny avait visiblement réservé pour lui. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec les deux roux mais il était hors de question qu'il s'asseye de près ou de loin de Ginny ou de Ron. Il tenait à manger tranquillement, merci.

-Alors, petit Aigle, tu es coincé ici, toi aussi ? sourit Fred

-Pas le choix, haussa des épaules Harry en commençant à se servir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Georges. On va faire en sorte que tu t'amuses autant que si tes âmes damnées étaient avec toi.

-Tu verras, poursuivit Fred. On va bien s'amuser tous les trois !

-Mais peut-être qu'il voudra parler à des gens de son âge, intervint Albus, bienveillant. Il ne faut pas accaparer votre camarade comme ça.

Les jumeaux haussèrent des épaules. Ils ne voulaient pas se mettre à dos le directeur dans sa conception erronée des envies d'Harry, tous les deux étant certains qu'il ne parlerait qu'à eux. Et sûrement pas à leur frère et leur sœur.

Le repas continua tranquillement, les jumeaux écartant efficacement toute tentative des deux derniers de leur famille, ce qui les irritait visiblement. Le repas se termina rapidement et tous se séparèrent pour la nuit. Harry, Fred et Georges discutaient joyeusement, prenant le chemin des salles communes.

-Mais où vous allez ? s'exclama Ron. La salle commune est par là !

Les trois garçons se retournèrent d'un air ennuyé. Ils avaient parfaitement entendus les deux derniers enfants Weasley les suivre et n'avaient pas l'intention de les satisfaire. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de les mener en bateau en prenant la direction de la salle commune de Gryffindor pour pouvoir bifurquer à un moment donné pour aller vers celle de Ravenclaw. Mais la nouvelle direction ne plaisait pas aux deux boulets.

-Et alors ? fit Harry. Qui t'a dit que nous allions là-bas ?

-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas rester seul à Ravenclaw, sourit Ginny. Et il y a plus de monde dans celle de Gryffindor.

Harry n'haussa même pas un sourcil en comprenant qu'ils ne se gênaient même pas pour écouter les conversations des autres.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais aller chez vous, rétorqua Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire harceler à chaque pas que je fais. Fred, Georges, nous y allons ?

-Mais avec plaisir, mon cher Aiglon, s'inclina Fred.

Ils leur tournèrent le dos et les abandonnèrent sans regrets derrière eux. Les jumeaux usèrent de passages secrets pour les semer et atteindre au plus vite la salle commune des Ravenclaw.

-Merci, soupira Harry alors qu'ils s'installaient dans des fauteuils. Je n'aurais pas supporté de les voir plus longtemps.

-Nous non plus, assura Fred. Depuis cette été, on les entend de plus en plus râler qu'on les empêche de s'approcher de toi et maman leur donne toujours raison.

-Mais comme on a l'approbation de tante Muriel, on se moque de leur avis, sourit Georges.

-Mais c'est vrai que je ne veux pas rester seul, soupira Harry. Les seuls qui sont restés ici sont ceux qui préparent leurs examens.

-On ne tient pas à supporter les teignes, dit Georges. En plus, on a des potes de Ravenclaw qui nous ont permis d'utiliser leurs chambres, comme ils savaient qu'on restait ici et qu'on s'entend bien avec toi.

-C'est possible ? s'étonna Harry

-Le professeur Flitwick l'autorise, du moment qu'il est au courant et que tout le monde est d'accord, répondit Fred. Mais tout le monde sait que ce privilège peut sauter s'il y a un seul problème.

-Ça serait génial, sourit Harry.

-Alors on fait comme ça, fit Fred.

-Par contre, ça vous dirait qu'on invite Fleur ? proposa Georges

-Delacour ? fit Harry. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai commencé à la connaître au bal, répondit Georges, et elle est vraiment sympa. En plus, elle coincée ici comme toi donc …

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit Harry. Mais il faut que tout le monde soit d'accord. Fred ?

-J'ai perdu ma moitié depuis ce bal, se plaignit dramatiquement Fred. Dès qu'il le peut, il disparaît pour aller voir cette jolie blonde. Elle va finir par me remplacer !

Harry éclata de rire.

-D'accord, d'accord, rit Harry. Mais je pense que ça serait une bonne idée d'inviter Diggory aussi. Et Krum. Parce que je crois me souvenir que Ron est un fan inconditionnel.

-Tu es en dessous de la vérité, rectifia Georges. Il va le harceler pour obtenir un autographe et dans ce cas, il va sûrement oublier de manger, ce qui sera une grande première.

-Je vais finir par croire que le harcèlement est une histoire de famille, grimaça Harry.

-Ils ont toujours obtenu toute l'attention de maman, rappela Fred. Ils détestent être ignorés. Donc quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils font tout pour l'avoir.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas comme ça, souligna Harry.

-Parce qu'on a toujours su que quand on voulait quelque chose, il fallait se débrouiller tout seul, soupira Georges. Si on avait un problème, il fallait qu'on le règle tout seul ou qu'on mette les bonnes personnes dans la confidence. Et comme avec maman, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser …

-C'est bon, on a compris, fit Harry. Vous avez vos affaires ?

-Non, elles sont encore en chambre, fit Georges. On va aller les chercher et s'installer pour deux belles semaines.

-Je vais demander au professeur Flitwick pour Delacour, Diggory et Krum, fit Harry.

Et ainsi se passa la suite des vacances. Fred, Georges et Harry se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de Fleur, Viktor et Cédric, permettant aux champions de se connaître mieux et d'abolir les barrières qu'ils avaient érigé ou qu'on avait érigé entre eux. Rassurée par ce rapprochement, Olympe Maxime se permit de quitter ponctuellement l'école pour trouver une solution à leur enfermement. Ils se rassemblaient régulièrement dans une salle vide de l'école ou, s'ils voulaient vraiment être tranquilles, dans la salle commune de Ravenclaw.

Mais leur sanctuaire vint un jour à être profané.

Alors qu'ils avaient décidé de faire une soirée jeux, à condition de ne pas déranger ceux qui révisaient, le groupe fut surpris d'entendre le passage vers la salle commune s'activer alors qu'ils étaient certains que tous les Ravenclaw encore à l'école étaient dans leur chambre. Les six adolescents se regardèrent. Le couvre-feu était largement passé et les élèves des autres maisons ne se permettraient pas de le braver pour traverser le château.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand ils virent Albus Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce avec un immense sourire. Les visages des champions se fermèrent immédiatement tandis que les jumeaux gardèrent un air neutre.

-Bonsoir les enfants, salua Albus.

-Professeur, fit Fred au nom de tous.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, sourit Albus. Je venais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Harry garda soigneusement son avis pour lui et il était certain que les autres champions faisaient de même.

-J'ai trouvé ces jeunes gens et j'allais les raccompagner mais je pense que je vais les laisser ici pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls ce soir, déclara Albus.

Deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre du directeur.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, sourit Albus en quittant la pièce.

En laissant derrière lui Ginny et Ron Weasley.

-Je savais que tu accepterais, Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en voulant s'installer à côté de lui

Mais Fred ne comptait pas laisser sa place et ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand sa sœur voulut le pousser. Elle voulut tenter de l'autre côté mais Georges fit de même.

-Mais poussez-vous, je veux m'asseoir ! éclata Ginny

-Alors va ailleurs, siffla Fred. Ce sont nos places !

De son côté, Ron ne savait pas s'il devait baver sur Fleur ou sauter sur Viktor pour obtenir un autographe. Finalement, il se décida.

-Je peux avoir un autographe ?! bondit Ron vers Viktor, à sa plus grande contrariété

-Non, gronda Viktor.

-Mais tu le fais tout le temps ! se plaignit Ron. Allez, j'en veux !

-Non, répéta Viktor.

-Mais tu leur en as signé, à eux, cracha Ron en désignant ses frères. Alors fais-le pour moi !

-Laisse-le tranquille, fit Georges. Il ne veut pas, tu ne vas pas insister !

-Toi, reste avec ta salope de Veela ! siffla Ron

Tous furent choqués mais les élèves d'Hogwarts guère étonnés.

-Tu ne la connais pas, fit Cédric. Excuse-toi !

-Tous les Veela sont des putes ! affirma Ron. Elles adorent écarter les cuisses pour se faire mettre !

Fleur se redressa, folle de rage, mais elle fut devancée par Georges qui figea son jeune frère.

-Libère-le ! ordonna Ginny en bondissant. Il ne fait que dire la vérité ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es à côté de cette créature dégoûtante ! Je suis beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Elle ne vaut pas un Sorcier !

Pour toute réponse, elle fut également figée par son frère Fred. Harry bondit sur ses pieds pour s'emparer d'un morceau de papier et d'un stylo pour écrire un mot. Il siffla Hedwige qui arriva rapidement et la renvoya tout aussi vite. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le passage s'ouvrit de nouveau et le professeur Flitwick entra, suivi du professeur McGonagall. Leurs regards se froncèrent en apercevant les deux roux.

-Ils étaient dans leur salle commune au couvre-feu, fit remarquer Minerva.

-Le professeur Dumbledore les a fait entrer, révéla Harry. Sinon, je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu mettre les pieds ici.

Les deux professeurs ne purent qu'en convenir. Les deux derniers Weasley n'avaient pas l'intelligence pour pouvoir ouvrir seul la porte de la salle commune des Aigles. Ou ils l'avaient bien caché jusqu'ici.

-Vous m'aviez dit que c'était important, monsieur Potter, fit Filius. Effectivement, au regard de leurs comportements passés, je peux comprendre l'urgence.

-Pourquoi sont-ils figés ? demanda Minerva

-Le garçon a voulu un autographe, répondit Viktor. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas.

-Et puis il m'a insulté sans raison, poursuivit Fleur, tremblante de rage. Et la fille a continué.

-Qui a lancé les sorts ? demanda Filius

-Nous, répondit Fred. Nous ne voulions pas qu'ils jettent encore plus la honte sur notre famille.

Minerva regarda discrètement l'heure. Si Dumbledore les avait emmenés là, ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'ils restent dans la salle commune toute la nuit. Et il fallait qu'elle sache exactement ce qui s'était passé.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle fit amener deux fauteuils et indiqua à son collègue de s'asseoir.

-Je veux exactement savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ordonna Minerva. Depuis la fin du repas jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mademoiselle Delacour, coupa Filius, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je vous demanderai simplement quelques minutes, souffla Fleur. La magie Veela se rebelle à cause de leurs insultes et je ne voudrais pas les tuer par inadvertance. Je ne me salirai pas les mains pour eux.

Tous se turent, ayant en tête la puissance des Veela quand ils se sentaient bafoués. Personne dans la pièce ne regretterait les deux roux mais l'attaque aurait quand même entaché les relations entre l'Angleterre et la France, sans oublier qu'ils n'auraient pas à eu à faire face à leurs actes, si Dumbledore continuait à autant les protéger de toute punition méritée.

-Désirez-vous des potions ? proposa Filius. Elles sont brassées par notre professeur de Potions.

-La qualité des potions de maître Snape a traversé la Manche, sourit pauvrement Fleur. Si vous avez un Philtre de Paix, ce serait avec plaisir.

Filius invoqua un Patronus et donna le message, les appartements de Severus étant plus proches de la salle commune de Ravenclaw que l'infirmerie. Celui-ci débarqua rapidement et tendit la potion à Filius qui la donna à Fleur. Elle se calma visiblement et tous furent finalement parler. Sur invitation de Minerva, Severus avait également pris place.

A mi-voix, Cédric se dévoua pour raconter la scène. Les trois professeurs furent consternés par les paroles des derniers Weasley. Mais malheureusement, ils ne faisaient que répéter les préjugés tenaces qui circulaient chez le Sorcier moyen en Angleterre. Le Ministère avait soigneusement fait courir le bruit que les Veela, en tant que créature magique d'amour, s'adonnaient volontairement à la prostitution pour satisfaire leurs besoins. Cela était renforcé par le fait que les Veela qui cherchaient du travail dans le pays ne se voyaient proposer que les maisons closes. Sans compter le racisme ambiant. Mais il était étonnant qu'Arthur, en tant que Sang Pur, ait laissé cela se produire, puisque ces derniers savaient que ce peuple était très proches de leur Magie et qu'il s'unissait qu'à leur âme sœur, pour qui il ferait tout pour lui. Et surtout qu'ils étaient aussi capables voire plus que les Sorciers.

Minerva soupira lourdement. On frôlait tout simplement l'incident diplomatique, là. En France, l'apport de sang d'une créature magique était assez recherché, notamment à cause de la puissance supérieure du fruit de ces unions. Les Delacour étaient une famille Sang Pur très respectée et s'ils apprenaient ce qui s'était passé, la directrice adjointe n'était pas sûre que Dumbledore s'en sorte sans y perdre des plumes en protégeant les deux roux dont on exigerait les têtes.

-Que comptez-vous faire, miss Delacour ? demanda Minerva. Je peux comprendre que vous vouliez porter plainte …

-Vous voulez me faire croire qu'elle aboutira ? renifla Fleur, son accent revenant encore plus fort sous le coup de l'émotion. Je ne suis pas aveugle, maître McGonagall, et j'ai bien vu que ces imbéciles, en plus d'être mal élevés, sont des protégés du directeur Dumbledore.

-Et les élèves parlent, maître, ajouta Viktor. Ces deux-là ne sont appréciés de personne dans cette école.

-Et puis on n'est pas aveugle, renifla Cédric. Il y a plein de fois où ils auraient dû être punis comme il le faudrait mais ils n'ont jamais rien eu.

-On ne peut leur donner tort, avoua Severus.

-Je sais, soupira Filius. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Les barrières anti-harcèlement sont sous le contrôle du professeur Dumbledore et s'il ne les a pas activées quand monsieur Potter ici présent a été harcelé par miss Weasley, il ne va pas le faire pour éviter un incident diplomatique.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me taire, soupira Fleur. Mais il semble que je n'aie pas le choix.

-Et nous ne pourrons pas les empêcher de vous approcher, ajouta Minerva.

-Alors laissez-nous faire, proposa Fred.

Severus haussa simplement des sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, commenta Severus.

-Mais vous savez que c'est la seule solution, vu qu'officiellement, vous serez toujours bloqués, répliqua Georges. Vous n'aurez rien à faire …

-On se chargera de tout, termina Fred.

Les trois professeurs se regardèrent brièvement.

-Nous vous ferons part de notre décision demain, déclara Minerva. Ce qui va arriver … dans une dizaine de minutes à peine. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de les emmener à l'infirmerie. Ils ne vous dérangeront plus pour cette nuit.

-J'espère bien, renifla Georges.

-Monsieur Potter, fit Filius. Vous n'avez pas dit un seul mot. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, soupira Harry. Enfin, aussi bien que je peux l'être en étant champion contre mon gré et enfermé ici à la dernière minute. Et je n'avais demandé à être encore harcelé par ceux qui me poursuivent depuis ma première année ici ! Ils ont été tout simplement odieux mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude …

Les adultes gardèrent le silence. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre position même s'ils avaient leurs opinions.

-Nous allons y aller, fit Filius en se redressant. Passez une bonne nuit, les enfants.

Minerva et Severus les saluèrent également en emportant les deux adolescents figés.

Une fois dans le couloir, tous les trois se dépêchèrent de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ils déposèrent les roux sur des lits et Severus leur donna une potion de Sommeil avant de lever les sorts. Ils prévinrent ensuite Poppy Pomfrey de la présence des deux patients avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Minerva pour une dernière formalité avant d'aller se coucher.

Dès que les professeurs eurent passé la porte, les six adolescents soufflèrent de soulagement. Non pas qu'ils craignaient les trois directeurs de maison mais ils n'avaient aucune illusion concernant les suites de cette agression verbale.

-Et voilà comment gâcher une bonne soirée, soupira Harry. Franchement, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'es pas en faute, rabroua Fleur. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'ils ont dit.

-Mais de leur arrivée ici, si, rétorqua Harry. Depuis que je suis entré à Hogwarts, ils ont tout fait pour devenir mes amis, me harcelant et me poursuivant sans cesse. Avec le comportement que vous connaissez.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Viktor. On dirait qu'ils ne connaissent pas les limites à franchir.

-Je crains bien, soupira Fred. Désolé aussi, c'est notre frère et notre sœur.

-Enfin, on pense, grimaça Georges. Parce que là, on a des doutes.

-C'est eux qui doivent nous présenter des excuses, pas vous, sourit doucement Fleur.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Cédric. La soirée est un peu tombée à l'eau.

-Je peux vous proposer quelque chose, fit Viktor. Mais vous allez peut-être trouver ça un peu enfantin …

-Dis toujours, poussa Harry.

-Quand je suis avec mes petits frères et sœurs, quand nous sommes seuls le soir, je leur lis une histoire, rougit Viktor.

-On peut enchanter un livre pour qu'il se lise tout seul, s'exclama Cédric.

-Je ne connais pas les contes Sorciers, avoua Harry.

-Attendez, fit Fleur.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un livre miniaturisé auquel elle rendit sa taille normale.

-C'est le livre préféré de ma petite sœur, sourit Fleur. Elle me l'a prêté pour ne pas que je ne l'oublie, soi-disant.

Les jumeaux se redressèrent et invoquèrent des matelas, des couvertures et des oreillers.

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? sourit Georges

En souriant, tous s'installèrent et Fleur lança le sort sur le livre.

Quand Filius revint pour jeter un coup d'œil, tous étaient profondément endormis.

ooooo

Vladimir s'était éclipsé et parcourait maintenant la campagne anglaise dans une voiture avec chauffeur. Il se rendait maintenant dans un petit village qui lui avait subitement semblé intéressant. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry Potter dans sa vie, le Vampire s'était beaucoup penché sur le cas de Voldemort. Il avait pu remonter jusqu'à une quarantaine d'années auparavant mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur son enfance et son adolescence dans un premier temps. C'était à force de tâtonnements et beaucoup de suppositions qu'il progressait. Avec l'aide de Minerva, il avait pu obtenir une copie de la liste des élèves de tout le siècle. Cependant, il s'était surtout concentré sur cette liste à compter de la prise de fonction de Dumbledore. D'après les témoignages qu'il avait eu des rencontres entre les deux Sorciers, il semblait clair qu'ils s'étaient connus il y a bien des années. Voldemort revendiquait une ascendance anglaise et Dumbledore était reconnu pour ne plus avoir voyagé une fois professeur, Vladimir pensait donc qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant les études de l'autoproclamé lord. Il avait suivi plusieurs pistes et il avait retrouvé les individus en question – ou leur tombe dans certains cas. Celle-ci était l'une des dernières pistes. L'un des élèves de Dumbledore avait été élevé dans un orphelinat et avait disparu dès la fin de ses études. Seulement, en poussant un peu dans ses investigations, il avait découvert que des personnes portant le même nom avaient été trouvés mortes dans un village à peu près au même moment.

Et c'était là qu'il se rendait. Le manoir familial était inhabité depuis les morts suspectes et Vladimir voulait y jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir s'il y avait un lien entre ces aristocrates Moldus et l'élève Sorcier. Il avait pu se procurer le rapport de police et avait découvert que la mort était due à une crise cardiaque simultanée. Mais le médecin ayant constaté les décès avait noté que leurs yeux semblaient écarquillés de terreur. Il était dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu voir les corps à l'époque mais il était quasiment certain qu'il s'agissait des effets d'un sortilège de mort. Sa mission actuelle était d'ouvrir les tombes pour vérifier sa théorie.

-Monseigneur ? prévint le chauffeur. Nous sommes arrivés.

-Merci, sourit Vladimir.

-Le manoir se trouve de l'autre côté du village, annonça le chauffeur. Nous y serons dans quelques minutes.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez la région ? demanda Vladimir

-Un peu, avoua le chauffeur.

-Vous vous arrêterez quand je vous le dirais, ordonna Vladimir.

-Oui, monseigneur, s'inclina le chauffeur.

La minute suivante, la bâtisse se dressa dans le crépuscule. La voiture s'apprêtait à s'engager sur un chemin de terre quand le Vampire l'arrêta et descendit du véhicule.

-Allez prendre un verre, conseilla Vladimir. Je viendrais vous retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oui, monseigneur, fit le chauffeur.

Le Vampire attendit que la voiture ait disparu avant de se tourner vers le manoir. Dès qu'il était sorti de la voiture, il avait senti que les lieux n'étaient pas totalement vides. Au moins deux personnes de façon sûr mais il avait cru entendre une autre pulsation de cœur. Il se concentra et inspira un bon coup.

Deux pulsations. Une particulièrement lente. Il regarderait ça plus tard.

Il tourna le dos à la propriété et emprunta un autre chemin. Il avait noté une pancarte qui indiquait la direction du cimetière. Il marchait d'un pas léger et bientôt, il allait et venait parmi les tombes. Il avait toujours aimé les endroits de repos éternel car il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se contrôler. Pourquoi le faire quand il n'y avait aucun cœur battant qui parasitait ses oreilles ?

Il arriva rapidement devant les tombes qui l'intéressaient. Presque délicatement, la terre se souleva et les cercueils sortirent de terre. Il les ouvrit par magie et observa les restes en état de décomposition avancé. Au cours de ses pérégrinations dans le monde, le Vampire avait noté que selon la manière par laquelle la mort était survenue, une odeur particulière et imperceptible pour la majorité du commun des mortels émanait du ou des corps. Quand c'était une mort naturelle, il y avait beaucoup de sérénité, une mort accidentelle de la surprise, un meurtre de la peur. Et quand la magie était utilisée, « l'odeur » était encore plus forte et ce, peu importe le nombre d'années qui étaient passées. Et là, les corps puaient littéralement la peur.

-Sort de mort, souffla Vladimir.

Il remit les corps en terre avant de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse savoir que des cercueils avaient été déplacés. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés, l'élève considéré comme orphelin et ces anciens habitants avaient été liés et vu les âges de chacun, il pensait que l'élève avait été abandonné par les Moldus et que ce dernier s'était vengé. Et de façon violente en plus. Un délicieux personnage en somme. Et qui avait disparu depuis trop longtemps pour que ce soit normal. Il serait intéressant de creuser vraiment en profondeur sur cet ancien élève.

Ce qu'il était venu vérifier étant terminé, il quitta tranquillement les lieux. Tout à sa mission, il n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit s'était bien installée. Savourant l'obscurité, il faillit ne pas remarquer les ruines à l'abri des regards. D'humeur curieuse, il se dirigea dans cette direction.

Et se heurta à un puissant sort de confusion.

Il leva un sourcil surpris. Cela semblait tout à fait invraisemblable d'en trouver à cet endroit. Et encore plus de cette puissance.

Autant aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Il fit ressortir ses canines, abandonnant totalement sa forme la moins spectaculaire pour prendre celle purement Vampirique. Le Sorcier qui avait placé ces sorts voulait être discret, il était de son devoir de respecter son souhait en ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Comme les Sorciers anglais s'estimaient tellement supérieurs aux autres peuples magiques, ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaires de se protéger d'eux.

Quels imbéciles …

Il passa la barrière de confusion mais soudain, il sentait un objet vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et reconnut la pyramide d'Elias récupérée plus tôt chez les Gobelins. Elle lui échappa immédiatement des mains et fila à l'intérieur des ruines. Décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il suivit l'artefact et entra à son tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda les meubles tombés en poussière et repéra tout de suite le prisme de verre collé à ce qu'il semblait être une bague. Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, il conjura une bulle de magie pour les emprisonner et fila sans attendre son reste.

ooooo

Au cottage des Black, Anastasia sortit doucement de la chambre de Remus Lupin.

Depuis que les Vampires de la garde de son Seigneur l'avaient récupéré, elle venait régulièrement examiner le loup garou. Détenant également un diplôme de Médicomage pour cacher ses talents de maître Spirituel, elle s'occupait également des soins à lui donner avec Octavia. Pour plus de sécurité, Octavia, Sirius et Vladimir avaient accepté de le maintenir dans un coma léger, surtout pour garder le loup sous contrôle. Outre l'empoisonnement à l'argent que Minerva et Severus avaient découvert, elle devait soigner une malnutrition très sévère et beaucoup de plaies purulentes et de fractures mal réparées. Elle se doutait que les membres de la garde n'avaient pas dû être tendres lors de sa capture mais ce n'était pas la seule cause de son état. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire pendant toutes les années où il s'était caché, il n'avait jamais pris soin de lui. Et si le projet d'Octavia devait voir le jour, il était aucunement question de voir aux côtés de Sirius un loup garou décharné et dépressif avéré.

Quand elle entra dans l'un des petits salons, un Elfe de maison lui servit le thé. Elle savoura longuement le breuvage brûlant avant de soupirer lourdement. Certes, ils ne se leurraient pas, les soins, aussi bien physiques que psychiques, allaient prendre longtemps, sûrement des années. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps mais cela pouvait aller bien plus vite si son patient était conscient …

-Te voilà bien songeuse, ma chère Anastasia, fit une voix.

-Seigneur Vladimir, se redressa Anastasia. Je ne vous avais pas entendu.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir encore te surprendre, sourit Vladimir en s'installant. Quel est le problème ? Ton patient ?

-Ses progrès sont trop lents, soupira Anastasia. Les effets de l'empoisonnement disparaissent mais son esprit ne m'est pas accessible. Or, c'est ce qui nous inquiète le plus.

-Que proposes-tu ? demanda Vladimir

-Le réveiller, déclara Anastasia.

-C'est une entreprise risquée, rappela Vladimir en fronçant des sourcils.

-A cause de la réaction du loup, dit Anastasia. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Malgré tes grands pouvoirs, tu restes une Humaine, rappela Vladimir. Tu ne pourras pas le maîtriser.

-Et vous, monseigneur ? demanda Anastasia

-Ce serait possible, concéda Vladimir. Mais ce n'est pas une décision que nous prendrons seuls. Allons au manoir Prince. Ses locataires doivent y être.

-Bien, monseigneur, s'inclina Anastasia.

ooooo

-Maître Sirius ?

-Je suis là, Kreattur, fit Sirius depuis la porte de son bureau.

-Une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous, s'inclina Kreattur. De France.

-De France ? releva Sirius. As-tu fait toutes les vérifications ?

-Oui, maître Sirius, répondit Kreattur. Elle est sûre.

-Reste pas loin, demanda Sirius. Au cas où j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Bien, maître Sirius, fit Kreattur.

Sirius lança ses propres sorts de détection avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Lord Black, _

_Je me permets de prendre contact avec vous car j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans la même situation que moi. _

_Ma fille aînée Fleur se trouve emprisonnée au château d'Hogwarts sous le couvert du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tout comme votre filleul Harry Potter. _

_Dès que j'ai appris la situation, j'ai tenté tous les recours possibles, allant même jusqu'à faire intervenir le Ministre de la Magie français. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre le Manitou Suprême de Grande-Bretagne ?_

_Cependant, une idée m'est venue et je tenais à la partager avec vous. Si nos enfants ne peuvent pas venir passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas les passer avec eux ?_

_Je m'explique et c'est la raison pour laquelle je viens vers vous. Est-ce qu'il existe quelque chose dans le règlement d'Hogwarts qui empêche les familles de rendre visite à leurs enfants hors des périodes scolaires ? _

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience. _

_Amitiés, _

_Jacques Delacour_

_Comte de Savoie_

Sirius était surpris. Tout d'abord, il ne savait pas que le comté de Savoie avait survécu et encore moins que la famille Delacour était à sa tête. Ensuite, il n'avait jamais pensé à cette solution et ne savait pas si c'était possible. Mais cela méritait d'être vérifié.

-Kreattur ?

-Maître Sirius ? fit Kreattur

-En combien de temps pourrais-tu restaurer le reste du manoir ? demanda Sirius

-Maître ? s'étonna Kreattur

-Je compte inviter deux familles étrangères ici, sourit Sirius. Alors ?

-Quelques jours, réfléchit Kreattur.

-Je dois vérifier certains points avant, déclara Sirius. Mais commence quand même.

-Bien, maître Sirius, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison avant de s'en aller.

Sirius se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque. Il devait jeter un coup d'œil dans les grimoires de son ancêtre qui avait été directeur d'Hogwarts.

ooooo

De leurs côtés, le reste du Gang s'enfermaient chaque jour dans leurs appartements. Dès qu'il était apparu qu'ils deviendraient inséparables, les membres de la Famille avaient aménagé dans chacune de leurs maisons des appartements où le Gang habitait systématiquement quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils y étaient autonomes et ce n'était pas plus mal. Même chez les Granger, ces derniers avaient aménagé les combles pour qu'ils disposent d'un véritable loft, avec des séparations pour un côté fille et un côté garçon, qui satisfaisait tout le monde.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, tous les trois imaginaient ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour faire payer le fait qu'Harry soit resté seul à l'école. Ils étaient tentés, mais alors vraiment tentés, de s'en prendre directement à Dumbledore mais ils savaient que ça serait l'occasion rêvé pour qu'il les sépare définitivement de leur ami et ça, il en était hors de question.

Mais quand ils reçurent la lettre d'Harry – qui leur écrivait tous les jours – qui leur racontait le comportement effroyable des deux derniers Weasley à l'égard des champions, ils surent qu'ils avaient trouvé les personnes sur lesquelles leur rage allait se déchaîner.

-Une potion de laideur ? proposa Hermione. Puisque cette garce se trouve plus jolie qu'une Veela.

-Ça n'existe pas, contra Draco. Mais l'enlaidir avec plusieurs potions, ça c'est une idée.

-Pour Weasley mâle, il faudrait quelque chose qui l'humilie encore plus que d'habitude, proposa Neville. Malheureusement, tout le monde sait qu'il cumule tous les défauts du monde.

-J'aurais bien aimé qu'il accepte la proposition d'Harry qu'il prenne sa place dans le Tournoi, soupira Draco. Au moins, toute la société aurait pu voir que c'était un moins que rien.

-C'est vrai que mort, il ne nous aurait plus embêté, nota Hermione.

-Parce que vous croyez que Dumbledore aurait laissé un de ses meilleurs pions se faire tuer par sa bêtise ? railla Neville

-On aurait pu espérer, ronchonna Draco.

-C'est vrai, concéda Neville.

-Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Hermione. On ne va pas le laisser s'en sortir !

-C'est clair, rajouta Neville.

-Humilions-le encore plus, proposa sombrement Draco. J'ai peut-être promis à Harry de ne pas m'occuper de cette belette mais là, il ne va pas y couper ! Je pense même que parrain pourra nous filer des idées pour nous venger. Sans oublier Sirius.

-Alors faisons ça, sourit machiavéliquement Neville.

ooooo

Le soir du Solstice d'Hiver, tous les champions étaient grognons. Ce jour-là plus que les autres, ils regrettaient de ne pas être avec leurs familles pour cette fête. Sur toute la table, seuls Albus Dumbledore, Ginny et Ron Weasley semblaient véritablement s'amuser, ignorant volontairement l'air sombre de leurs camarades, y compris ceux des professeurs restés sur place et qui étaient scandalisés que le directeur ait voulu maintenir les champions à l'école sans quoi que ce soit pour les égayer.

Mais soudain, les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment. Sur le qui-vive, les professeurs tirèrent leur baguette, ne sachant pas qui venait se présenter de la sorte au château.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! scanda une voix

-Parrain ! s'exclama Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds

-Sirius, comprit Albus. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens passer les fêtes avec mon filleul, quelle question ! répliqua Sirius en souriant

-Nous sommes dans une école, fronça des sourcils Albus. Vous ne pouvez pas venir ici quand ça vous chante !

-Vous faites erreur, sourit Sirius. J'ai vérifié dans les différents textes régissant l'école, rien n'interdit les visites des parents et / ou des tuteurs à l'école pendant les vacances scolaires, pour un peu qu'ils aient l'autorisation du personnel enseignant. Et je suis certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait priver ces enfants de leur famille alors qu'ils ont dû rester ici contre leur gré. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense …

Sirius sortit un miroir de sa poche et l'activa.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, gronda Albus. Je vous …

-Père ! s'exclama Fleur en français

Tout le monde découvrit les personnes qui avaient accompagné Sirius. Outre Narcissa, Augusta, Hermione, Draco et Neville, le comte et la comtesse Delacour, avec leur fils aîné, Matthieu, et leur fille cadette, Gabrielle, avaient fait le déplacement depuis la France et Katrina et Fédor Krum, avec leurs deux autres fils et deux autres filles, depuis la Bulgarie, ainsi qu'Amos Diggory.

Le visage de Dumbledore se figea de surprise. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius aurait eu le culot de faire venir les familles des champions pour entrer en force à Hogwarts ! Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais un nouveau bruit le fit se retourner.

D'un geste de sa baguette, Minerva avait agrandi la table et transformé plusieurs objets pour avoir des chaises supplémentaires.

-Je suis heureuse que les champions puissent passer un vrai Solstice, sourit Minerva. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Dumbledore serra les dents. La venue des parents à l'école pendant les vacances n'était subordonnée qu'à l'accord du directeur. Or, Minerva, en tant que directrice adjointe, pouvait se substituer à lui pour donner cet accord. Elle venait de lui couper toute possibilité d'isoler tranquillement Harry Potter. Il dut plaquer un sourire de circonstance en voyant les parents serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Un éclair de rage traversa son regard quand il nota que le Gang était à nouveau réuni.

Tous s'installèrent et partagèrent le dessert qui venait d'être servi. De petits groupes s'étaient formés à travers la pièce et seuls restèrent à table Albus, Ginny et Ron qui se mirent à bouder. Le vieil homme décida de prendre les choses en main. Notant que Sirius s'était désigné pour aller chercher des boissons pour son groupe, il l'approcha.

-Bonsoir Sirius, fit Albus.

-Professeur, salua Sirius.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu de votre arrivée ? attaqua Albus

-Parce que je voulais que ça reste une surprise, sourit Sirius.

-Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir que vous aviez le droit de venir ici, contra Albus.

-Je me suis quand même renseigné, assura Sirius. Le cas s'est déjà présenté et rien ne l'interdisait.

Albus serra les poings. Effectivement, rien ne l'interdisait dans la charte d'Hogwarts. Mais il aurait voulu avoir la possibilité de l'en empêcher.

-Et pourquoi avoir invité les familles Diggory, Delacour et Krum ? demanda Albus. Votre plan aurait pu être un échec !

-J'ai vérifié avant de les appeler, certifia Sirius. Je n'allais pas les faire venir de Bulgarie pour rien.

-Et de France, ajouta Albus.

-Je n'ai fait venir que les Krum, sourit Sirius. Les Delacour étaient déjà en Angleterre.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Albus

Le vieil homme n'aimait pas cette famille car elle était son principal opposant en France. Quand il avait vu le nom de Fleur sortir de la Coupe de Feu, il s'était dit qu'il était maudit. Mais savoir que Jacques Delacour était en Angleterre ne lui plaisait encore moins.

-La famille devait passer les vacances à Londres, expliqua tranquillement Sirius. Et elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à quitter le pays quand ils ont appris la nouvelle. Il m'a contacté pour me soumettre cette idée. Je lui ai simplement confirmé qu'il pouvait le faire. J'en ai profité pour inviter les Krum et Amos Diggory.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir invité les Weasley ? demanda Albus. Leurs enfants sont également à Hogwarts !

-Eux avaient la possibilité de quitter l'école, répliqua sèchement Sirius. Ils ne sont pas restés ici parce qu'un contrat magique les y obligeait. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je suis attendu.

Et il le planta là. Sirius ne pouvait pas croire ce que le directeur avait dit. Pourquoi il n'avait pas invité les Weasley ?! Il était quand même gonflé ! Vu le passif qu'il y avait entre les deux derniers Weasley et Harry, il aurait été étonnant qu'il invite Molly ! Arthur, oui, mais Molly ?! Plutôt mourir ! Sans compter que Fred et Georges n'auraient jamais été ravi de voir débarquer leur mère qui ne leur avait jamais accordé un seul regard fier.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Narcissa

-Dumbledore m'a demandé pourquoi nous avions débarqué comme ça, grimaça Sirius. Et aussi pourquoi je n'avais pas invité les Weasley, vu que leurs enfants étaient également à l'école.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Augusta. On aura tout vu !

-C'est ce que je lui ai fait aimablement remarquer, grinça Sirius. Donc il est certain que Molly va débarquer dans les prochains jours ici.

-Je vais voir ça avec Muriel, réfléchit Augusta. Je pense que ça l'intéressera ainsi qu'Arthur.

-Lord Black ? fit une voix

-Comte Delacour, sourit Sirius. Tout va bien pour vous ?

-Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir permis de passer cette fête avec notre fille, sourit Jacques.

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire, balaya Sirius. Vous m'avez fourni une raison d'aller voir mon filleul. En fait, nous nous sommes mutuellement aidés.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait des heureux également en conviant les Krum, sourit Jacques.

-Si nous devions être là, je ne vois pas pourquoi eux ne le seraient pas, haussa des épaules Sirius.

-Encore merci, sourit Jacques avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille Fleur.

-Une bonne action à votre actif, sourit Augusta.

-Et encore un obstacle pour Dumbledore, ricana Sirius.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous se séparèrent. D'emblée, Minerva avait accepté que les familles puissent rester avec leurs enfants jusqu'au lendemain midi. Vivant chez les Ravenclaw depuis quelques jours, les autres champions rechignaient à se rendre dans leurs maisons respectives. Le professeur Flitwick les sauva en ouvrant de nouvelles chambres dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw pour les familles qui venaient d'arriver, à la plus grande fureur du directeur qui avait dû s'incliner devant les décisions de ses deux directeurs de maison. Dans un brouhaha joyeux, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle commune des Aigles. Mais Harry sentait qu'il y aurait une entourloupe. Jetant un coup d'œil au reste du Gang qui avait compris ce à quoi il pensait, il ralentit son allure pour se retrouver parmi les derniers avec le Gang et les jumeaux. Le brun sortit sa baguette et marmonna dans sa barbe. Il avait repéré ses cibles à une dizaine de mètres de lui et ces derniers allaient franchement le regretter. De plus, il était couvert par le nombre et Dumbledore ne pourrait pas porter d'accusation sans que ça ne lui retombe dessus. Il pouvait faire taire des enfants sous sa responsabilité mais des adultes en pleine possession de leurs moyens ? Aucune chance.

La minute suivante, tous passèrent la porte de la salle commune de Ravenclaw. Pendant que les familles visitaient leurs quartiers pour la nuit, le Gang avec les jumeaux se réunirent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? demanda Fred

Harry hésita. Ce qu'il avait utilisé était un rituel oublié que lui avait enseigné Vladimir. Bien entendu, ce dernier avait soigneusement vérifié qu'il soit de son niveau avant de le lui donner. Bien qu'il ne soit pas à proprement parler de magie dite noire, le brun savait que l'Angleterre allait faire sa poule mouillée parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce rituel. Et ne parlons pas de Dumbledore ! Mais il avait confiance en les jumeaux.

-Un traceur magique, révéla Harry. On va pouvoir savoir où ils sont quand on le voudra.

-C'est un peu léger, constata Georges.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était tout, ricana Harry. Ce traceur me permet de lancer n'importe quel sort vers eux, il atteindra toujours son but. Même si je suis à des kilomètres d'eux.

Toutes les possibilités liées au rituel leur apparurent. Pour faire simple, ils pouvaient se venger de Ginny et de Ron sans qu'ils ne le comprennent !

-Pourquoi ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

Les garçons la regardèrent avec stupeur. Elle ne comprenait pas ?!

-Je sais que vous voulez vous venger d'eux, moi la première, souligna Hermione. Mais pourquoi ce sort en particulier ? Tu sais parfaitement que si Dumbledore sait regarder où il faut, cela le conduirait directement à toi ! Et ce rituel est difficile à faire passer pour de la magie accidentelle !

Harry soupira. Hermione n'avait pas tort.

-Je sais, fit Harry. Mais c'était le seul sort auquel j'ai pensé quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

-Tu vas l'enlever, ordonna Hermione.

-Pas avant de m'être vengé, contra Harry. Ils sont sur mes pas depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils s'en sortent aussi facilement. Une semaine.

-Trois jours, répliqua Hermione. Nous sommes sur le domaine de Dumbledore, je te rappelle.

Harry grimaça.

-Trois jours, capitula Harry. Mais j'aurais carte blanche.

-Rien à long terme, négocia Hermione. Ni de définitif.

-Marché conclu, fit finalement Harry.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demanda Neville

-Harry et moi avons étudié ce rituel, expliqua Hermione. Nous connaissons tous les deux les risques et je voulais qu'il soit bien sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention c'est pour ça que j'ai exigé qu'il le retire dans trois jours. Trois jours où il aurait le champ libre pour faire de la vie de Ginny et de Ron un enfer.

-Permettez que nous … fit Fred.

-… proposions nos services, sourit Georges.

-Avec plaisir, fit Harry. Commençons tout de suite, le spectacle devra commencer demain matin.

Alors que le groupe complotait, dans un coin de leur tête, Neville et Draco complétaient les vides dans les explications d'Hermione. En effet, les deux bruns avaient étudié le rituel en question mais en fait et surtout avaient eu une initiation des plus poussées dans les arts occultes par Vladimir. Neville et Draco, en tant que Sang Pur, l'avaient déjà eu de la part d'Augusta, Narcissa et Lucius et n'avaient pas été tenus de suivre ces cours. Cependant, quand Lucius avait voulu interroger Hermione et Harry, il s'était avéré qu'en plus d'en savoir plus que des Sang Pur, ils étaient particulièrement doués et que si Dumbledore ne manipulait pas son monde, le Seigneur Vampirique se serait empressé de prendre les deux jeunes en apprentissage pour les modeler en de puissants maîtres Occultes.

-Neville ? Draco ? fit Harry. On attend vos idées !

Les deux garçons se plongèrent dans la discussion avec machiavélisme.

ooooo

Les vacances se terminèrent plutôt bien et les élèves revinrent avec des souvenirs pleins la tête. Les champions, quant à eux, s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant cette période et ils se réunissaient souvent avec le Gang et les jumeaux Weasley.

Mais la rentrée signifiait également l'approche de la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi. Les trois aînés avaient finalement trouvé comment s'approprier l'indice contenu dans l'œuf et Harry aurait butté encore longtemps s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait piquer une tête dans la salle de bain des préfets lors d'une grande bataille d'eau. Bien que le Tournoi ne l'intéresse pas, sa curiosité avait été piquée et il avait par la suite mené de nombreuses expériences pour savoir comment le dragon n'avait pas pu détruire l'œuf qui n'était visiblement pas l'un des siens.

Mais il avait dû laisser de côté cette étude quand le lieu de la deuxième épreuve le frappa de plein fouet. Il relisait encore l'énigme sur laquelle il ne s'était pas encore penché mais quand les implications arrivèrent à son cerveau, il commença à paniquer, alertant ses amis qui virent les objets voler à travers la pièce où ils se rassemblaient.

-Harry ! crièrent les trois adolescents

Le brun leur adressa un regard vide. Draco, écoutant son instinct, prit dans ses bras son ami et le serra le plus fort possible. Surpris, la magie d'Harry perdit en force pour le laisser tremblant. Le blond resserra encore plus son étreinte mais quand il le lâcha enfin, ce fut avec stupeur qu'il découvrit que son ami pleurait.

-Harry ?! hésita Draco

Mais le brun ne répondait pas. Au contraire, il se recula doucement pour se caler dans un coin de la pièce, genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et tête enfouie entre eux. Ses trois amis se regardèrent avant de s'avancer à bonne distance de leur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Hermione

-Je ne peux pas faire la prochaine épreuve ! souffla Harry

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-C'est dans l'eau ! éclata Harry

Draco ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupule et fit venir à lui l'intitulé de l'épreuve à lui.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_

Après l'avoir lu à voix haute, Hermione, Neville et Draco se regardèrent de nouveau. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre.

-On ne voit pas où est le problème, commenta doucement Hermione.

Ils entendirent Harry respirer profondément plusieurs fois.

-Je … tenta Harry.

Il essaya de prendre la parole encore quelques fois avant que sa magie ne s'exprime une nouvelle fois.

-Ecoute, fit précipitamment Neville, il faut que tu te calmes.

-Je ne peux pas ! balbutia Harry

-Alors nous allons t'aider, décida Hermione.

Elle fit deux pas avant de s'agenouiller devant le brun et elle lui tendit la main. Harry leva doucement le visage et fixa cette main tendue. Une brise, à la fois douce et étrange, caressa le membre et la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Son ami arrivait à modeler sa magie ! De façon inconsciente, certes, mais cela voulait dire qu'à force d'entraînement, il pourrait rendre sa magie solide et l'utiliser comme une arme. Elle repoussa soigneusement ses inquiétudes concernant les aptitudes toujours plus nombreuses d'Harry qui se dévoilaient au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait et tendit à nouveau sa main qui était un peu tombée. Personne ne sut combien de temps cela dura mais finalement, Harry prit la main d'Hermione. Neville s'empara de l'autre et Draco prit la sienne avant de tendre la seconde vers le brun. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à la prendre et le Gang se retrouva assis en cercle par terre. L'un après l'autre, chacun ferma les yeux et entra dans le pentacle de concentration.

Durant ses études parallèles, Hermione avait quasiment supplié Vladimir de lui apprendre une technique pour que le Gang puisse se réunir sans alarmer la Famille. Amusé, le Vampire lui avait enseigné cette technique, premier pas vers une autre beaucoup plus dangereuse dont il ne lui avait pas dévoilé les autres étapes. Elle se rapprochait de l'Occlumencie dans le sens où les membres se retrouvaient dans l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux pour discuter en privé.

Et là, ils étaient dans celui d'Harry. Ce qui était une grande première. A cause des différents blocs de magie et de son passé, Anastasia avait toujours fortement déconseillé de se rendre dans l'esprit d'Harry. Mais là, c'était un cas d'urgence. Et ils comprirent immédiatement les réticences du maître Spirituel.

Au lieu de se retrouver dans une salle neutre, Hermione, Draco et Neville se retrouvèrent devant une représentation du manoir Prince. Et il semblait bien qu'une tempête y faisait rage. Les adolescents furent surpris par la force du vent qui soufflait.

-On entre ! ordonna Neville

Avec difficultés, ils allèrent contre le vent pour entrer dans le manoir. Quand ils poussèrent enfin les portes, laissant la tempête derrière eux, ils soufflèrent de soulagement avant de se tourner vers le hall.

Ce dernier était totalement dévasté. Des gravats traînaient partout, comme s'il y avait eu une bataille particulièrement violente.

-Si son esprit est vraiment à l'image du manoir de parrain … fit Draco.

-Alors il doit se trouver dans sa chambre, termina Neville. Allons à l'étage.

Mais ils se rendirent compte que les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Ils découvrirent une enfilade de portes avec sur chacune d'entre elles un ou plusieurs noms. Ils eurent du mal à atteindre celle d'Harry, soudainement ralentis. Politesse oblige, Hermione frappa à ladite porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement.

-Vous êtes là ! soupira Harry. J'étais inquiet de ne pas vous voir. Entrez !

Le Gang se réunit dans une pièce assez étrange. Par respect pour leur ami, ils n'explorèrent pas. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils qui venaient d'apparaître.

-Je pensais que nous arriverions dans une pièce neutre, s'étonna Draco.

-Je le pensais aussi, souffla Harry. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé ici sans vous, je me suis rendu compte que mon esprit m'avait joué un tour. Vous avez trouvé le chemin facilement ?

-Plutôt, reconnut Neville. Mais je crois qu'on ne voulait pas qu'on te rejoigne.

-Je m'en doute, révéla Harry. A part papa, Sirius et Anastasia, personne n'est entré aussi profondément dans mon esprit. Et ils étaient des maîtres en Occlumencie. Et vous … nous, on en est encore loin, même si on en sait plus que la plupart des Sorciers.

-C'est vrai, abonda Hermione.

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, fit Draco. Harry, on a lu l'énigme mais on ne comprend pas ta réaction.

-OK, soupira Harry. L'énigme disait qu'il fallait que je descende les visiter. Et qu'il faudrait que j'aille en-dessous du sol pour les entendre chanter.

-Et ? poussa Neville

-Il faudrait que je vous montre, soupira Harry.

-Un souvenir ? sursauta Hermione

-_Des_ souvenirs, corrigea Harry. Anastasia m'a montré comment faire. Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que ça ne sera pas facile.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on t'aide sur ce plan, déclara Draco. On sait par quoi tu es passé uniquement par ce que parrain et toi avait bien voulu nous dire. Alors on ne va pas laisser l'occasion de t'aider !

-Merci, sourit Harry. Surtout, vous ne me lâchez pas.

Harry ouvrit la porte et prit la main de Draco qui attrapa celle d'Hermione qui s'empara de celle de Neville. Le brun regarda attentivement le couloir avant de s'y engouffrer, entraîner ses amis à sa suite. Ils redescendirent les escaliers et s'il ne s'était pas dirigé directement dessus, aucun membre du Gang n'aurait trouvé l'accès au sous-sol. Draco ressentit fortement le frisson qui parcourut Harry quand il passa la porte et sentit que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir n'allait pas leur plaire. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire qui semblait être abandonnée depuis des lustres. Plusieurs portes étaient visibles mais contrairement à l'étage, les noms sur les portes n'étaient pas visibles. Harry s'était stoppé et faisait tout pour ne pas trembler violemment.

-Nous sommes là, fit Neville en s'approchant de lui. Et nous voulons t'aider.

-Je devais avoir à peu près six ans, soupira Harry. C'était l'une des premières sorties scolaires. Et après ça, Pétunia n'a plus jamais voulu que je participe à l'une d'entre elles.

Harry se dirigea vers une porte d'un marron sale barrée par une planche en bois. Il la déplaça légèrement et se faufila à l'intérieur. Ne voulant pas l'abandonner, les autres le suivirent et ils tombèrent dans une chambre particulièrement encombrée.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione

-Dans la chambre de Dudley, répondit Harry. Ou plutôt, dans _l'une_ des chambres de Dudley. Quand on sait que je n'avais droit qu'à un placard …

Le regard de Draco s'enflamma. Il avait eu vent de ce fait après une parole malheureuse de son père peu après qu'il ait ramené Harry à Severus. Il n'y avait jamais cru mais plus il en découvrait sur la vie d'Harry avant, moins il ne pouvait en douter. Et là, son ami venait de le lui confirmer.

Hermione et Neville voulurent lui poser des questions mais le blond leur intima du regard de ne pas pousser plus loin.

-Par ici, fit Harry.

Ils se réunirent devant un aquarium en forme de bocal rempli d'eau.

-Une dernière chose, fit Harry. Si vous trouvez une chose qui n'a rien à voir avec la scène, gardez-le à l'œil. C'est le moyen de sortir du souvenir.

-OK, firent les trois adolescents.

Le brun trempa son doigt dans l'eau et la brune, le châtain et le blond firent de même.

Un petit groupe d'enfant se trouvait devant un grand bassin et très peu vêtus. Tous écoutaient une femme qui portait un maillot de bain une pièce qui leur donnait les dernières consignes. Une fois libérés, tous les enfants se jetèrent avec joie dans l'eau. Mais l'un d'entre eux attira l'attention des spectateurs. Près du bord se tenait un enfant qui semblait vraiment plus petit que les autres. Le Gang reconnut facilement leur ami brun et furent atterrés de découvrir qu'il ne faisait pas son âge. Ils notèrent également quelques bleus qui finissaient de disparaître sur le petit corps malingre. L'enfant regardait l'étendue d'eau avec crainte et ne remarqua pas tout de suite le grand enfant obèse qui s'approchait de lui avec un regard clairement vicieux, ce qui était étonnant pour une personne aussi jeune. Avec un grand ricanement, le plus gros poussa le plus petit dans l'eau qui se débattit violemment dans l'eau. Mais la scène ne s'arrêta pas là. Le plus gros se glissa à son tour dans l'eau et se rapprocha de sa victime pour le maintenir sous l'eau. Pour s'amuser, il le laissait reprendre sa respiration quelques instants avant de le replonger dans l'eau. La torture dura une dizaine de minutes avant que le moniteur ne tire le garçon des mains de son bourreau, l'entoure d'une couverture et ne parte engueuler le tyran en culotte courte. Hermione repéra une magnifique plume d'Hippogriffe dans les gradins et la fit venir à elle, non sans toucher ses amis pour sortir du souvenir. Le Gang sortit de la chambre pour pouvoir discuter.

-Personne n'avait remarqué ? s'étouffa Hermione. Tu es resté quand même presque dix minutes avec lui !

-Pétunia avait fait en sorte qu'on ne m'accorde pas d'importance, souffla Harry. Elle avait raconté au professeur que j'adorais me faire remarquer et que je faisais en sorte que son merveilleux fils soit toujours accusé de « mes » bêtises.

-Mais tu étais en train de te noyer ! s'exclama Neville

-Jouer à se noyer est un jeu, expliqua sobrement Hermione.

-Et après ? demanda Draco

-Quand elle a appris que son fabuleux fils avait été engueulé pour avoir été cruel avec moi, Pétunia a tout raconté à Vernon qui s'est chargé de me corriger pour avoir attiré des ennuis à Dudley, railla Harry. Je suis resté dix jours sans bouger tellement j'avais mal et un mois sans aller à l'école. Et depuis, ils avaient toujours refusé que je participe à une sortie éducative. Et moi, j'ai la phobie de l'eau et je ne sais pas nager.

-Quel rapport avec la deuxième épreuve ? demanda Neville

-Combien de créatures tu connais qui chantent en-dessous du niveau du sol ? déclara un peu sèchement Harry

-Des sirènes, comprit Hermione. L'épreuve aura lieu dans le lac d'Hogwarts.

-Dès qu'on sera sorti, on va trouver des solutions, déclara Neville.

-Ce n'était pas ta seule crainte, fit calmement Draco.

Le brun respira un bon coup avant de s'approcher d'une porte lourdement cadenassée. Il passa une main dessus pour faire apparaître le nom.

_Vernon Dursley. _

Draco grogna. Du peu qu'il savait, les hommes de la famille Dursley avaient eu les pires comportements envers Harry. En sa qualité d'homme adulte, il avait été clair que Vernon avait vraiment plus qu'usé et abusé de son statut. Et que la perte de contrôle de son meilleur ami ait un rapport avec cet obèse n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Harry déverrouilla la porte et entraîna ses amis dans un salon visiblement Moldu.

-Nous sommes chez les Dursley, annonça Harry. Le 4 Privet Drive, à Little Whining.

-Toute la maison se trouve derrière la porte ? questionna Neville

-J'ai des souvenirs de lui dans toutes les pièces de cette maison maudite, avoua franchement Harry.

Il passa dans la cuisine en faisant très attention à ne toucher aucun objet, talonné de très près par ses amis et ouvrit une porte qui donnait vers le sous-sol. La volée de marches fut rapidement descendue et ils découvrirent une buanderie ainsi qu'une aire de stockage.

-Ici, déclara Harry.

Il leur montra un simple panier à linge. Le brun inspira longuement avant de s'emparer de l'objet, comme ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, où se tenaient Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Hermione, Draco et Neville ouvrirent grand les yeux puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais vu les anciens tuteurs d'Harry. Ils n'arrivaient pas s'imaginer qu'on puisse être aussi gros et pouvoir se déplacer.

-PAPA ! retentit une voix juvénile

Un enfant de quatre ans environ, la graisse suintant littéralement de tous les pores de sa peau, déboula sans grâce dans la pièce.

-Un problème, mon Dudley ? demanda Vernon

-Y'a le monstre qui est endormi dans le jardin ! cafta Dudley

-Je lui avais ordonné d'étendre le linge, grinça Pétunia.

-En plus, il dort dans les draps blancs ! ricana Dudley

-C'est trop ! gronda Vernon en se redressant. Nous l'avons recueilli et c'est comme ça qu'il nous remercie ! En salissant les draps et en s'endormant n'importe où ! Il va comprendre qu'il n'est pas le roi aussi ! Il doit comprendre qu'il nous doit tout. TOUT !

Le gros Moldu se rendit étonnamment rapidement dans le jardin et le Gang le suivit.

-GARÇON ! rugit Vernon

Et là, ils découvrirent un tout petit garçon, allongé dans l'herbe, le teint blafard mais transpirant abondamment. Il faisait moins que ses quatre ans, accusant facilement un an de moins. L'enfant était clairement malade et le Gang comprit que le jeune Harry avait fait un malaise, très loin de s'être endormi volontairement. Et contrairement à ce qu'avait raconté le fils Dursley, aucun linge n'avait été sali ni ne traînait par terre.

-Rentre à l'intérieur, gronda Vernon. MAINTENANT !

Le petit garçon, réveillé en sursaut, trébucha presque en reprenant dans ses bras le panier qui était trop grand pour lui et le traîna dans la cuisine. Mais il ne put faire un pas de plus. Vernon se jeta sur lui, lui arracha le panier des bras et lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la tête.

Et là, il commença à le rouer de coups de plus en plus violents en l'insultant et en lui faisait remarquer que s'ils ne l'avaient pas recueilli, il serait dans un orphelinat et beaucoup moins loti qu'à ce jour. Il se redressa au bout d'un moment, avec le corps d'Harry sanguinolent sur le sol de la cuisine. Sans délicatesse, Vernon s'en empara et ouvrit violemment la porte du sous-sol. Il descendit lourdement les escaliers et se dirigea vers une grande boîte qu'il ouvrit et où il jeta sans ménagement le garçon. Il referma la boîte et remonta tranquillement.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il y avait une boîte à compost dans le sous-sol, commenta Harry adolescent. Heureusement, il était vide donc je n'avais pas à supporter l'odeur de pourriture.

-Combien de temps tu es resté dedans ? demanda Neville d'une voix blanche

-Je pense quinze jours, réfléchit Harry. J'étais encore petit, je ne connaissais pas encore très bien les jours et les semaines.

-Tu avais à manger ? demanda Hermione

-De temps en temps, souffla Harry. Ce n'est pas très clair. J'étais dans le brouillard tout le temps. Dans le brouillard et dans le noir complet.

-Tu as peur du noir, se rappela Draco. Et sous terre, il n'y a pas de lumière. Et dans les eaux profondes aussi.

-Oui, confirma Harry.

Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin.

-Le souvenir va recommencer, constata Harry. Venez, par ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du jardin et se retrouvèrent face à face à un balai de vol. Ils la touchèrent tous et ils se retrouvèrent dans le sous-sol, hors du souvenir. Ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux et Harry les conduisit dans le hall.

-Est-ce que tu es calmé ? demanda Draco

-Je crois, hésita Harry.

-Alors on tente le coup, fit Hermione. A toute de suite.

L'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient tous dans leurs corps à Hogwarts. Harry soupira lourdement.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas paniquer … balbutia Harry.

-Tais-toi, Harry ! gronda Neville, énervé. Tu as eu un passé que je ne souhaiterai même pas à mon pire ennemi ! Tu as le droit d'avoir des peurs ! Tu as le droit de ne pas savoir les combattre ! Tu n'as que quatorze ans, par Merlin ! Laisse-toi le temps de grandir ! On comprend que tu aies du mal à faire face à tous tes démons mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'excuser à chaque fois que tu n'es pas assez fort !

Harry rentra sa tête dans ses épaules de honte.

-Ce Tournoi te fait régresser, grinça Draco. Tu te laisses abattre, tu laisses Dumbledore prendre le dessus. Ce n'est pas le Harry Prince que je connais !

-Nous sommes ici pour t'aider, sourit doucement Hermione. Le Gang de Bronze n'existerait pas s'il manquait l'un d'entre nous. Nous sommes liés par des secrets et par la magie. Nous nous acceptons les uns les autres et tu peux te confier à nous, nous ne trahirons pas tes secrets. Jamais.

Harry laissa ses larmes couler. Toutes ses paroles s'imprimaient avec force dans son esprit et il décida de mériter cette amitié à laquelle il tenait particulièrement. Ses premiers amis, ses meilleurs amis, ils ne comptaient pas les laisser tomber.

-D'accord, souffla doucement Harry. Juste, je suis désolé pour la petite crise. J'ai simplement paniqué.

-Pas grave, balaya Neville. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Le Gang remit la pièce en place avant de s'installer dans de petits fauteuils.

-D'après l'énigme, je devrais aller soit sous terre, soit dans l'eau, récapitula Harry.

-L'un comme l'autre, tu ne pourras pas te permettre d'utiliser ta baguette pour t'éclairer, observa Draco. Tu dois pouvoir te défendre.

-Viens aussi le problème de l'eau, rappela Hermione. Outre le fait que tu ne sais pas nager, il faut que tu puisses y rester une heure sans respirer.

-Une transformation en un animal aquatique semble être une solution, commenta Neville.

-Cela restreint ses possibilités, contra Hermione. Il ne pourra plus utiliser sa baguette et aucun d'entre nous ne maîtrise la magie sans baguette.

-Alors il faut trouver des objets ou des sorts qui pourront nous aider, déclara Draco.

-Ou une lampe torche, réfléchit Hermione.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ici ? demanda Harry

-Il faudrait faire le test, haussa des épaules Hermione. On nous a toujours dit que les objets Moldus ne marchaient pas dans les lieux saturés par la magie. On n'a jamais vérifié, ce qui est étonnant avec les préjugés qui courent.

-Je vais écrire à Sirius, bondit Harry. Il pourra aller nous chercher ça.

-Attends, on n'a pas encore de plan, rit Hermione.

-Si quelqu'un pouvait nous expliquer ce que c'est une … lampe ? demanda Neville

-Un objet Moldu qui peut nous éclairer, comme une baguette qui lance le Lumos, expliqua rapidement Harry.

-Apporter du matériel de plongée Moldu ? réfléchit Hermione

-Je ne crois pas que ça passerait, contra Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Harry est considéré comme un Sang Pur depuis qu'il est devenu le pupille de Sirius, répondit Draco. Il est sensé ne pas avoir de contact avec les Moldus. Et dévoiler sa capacité à utiliser ses connaissances Moldues serait comme dévoiler un atout futilement.

-Sans compter que je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour maîtriser ce matériel, ajouta Harry. Il faut rester sur des choses faciles à prendre.

-Il faut faire des recherches, décida Neville. Par contre, pour tes phobies, il va falloir que tu travailles dessus.

-Ou que je prenne une potion Calmante surpuissante, sourit Harry.

Conscients qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'instant, ils allèrent se coucher.


	47. Chapter 47

_**La deuxième **_**_Épreuve_**

Le 24 février arriva très vite. D'un commun accord, le Gang avait décidé de passer sous silence la perte de contrôle d'Harry quand il avait compris ce qui allait se passer à la deuxième épreuve. Cependant, Harry s'était confié à Anastasia car lors de leurs exercices, tous les deux avaient travaillé sur les peurs profondes qu'avaient instaurées les Dursley et ses phobies de l'eau et du noir, qu'il croyait avoir combattu, n'auraient jamais dû revenir avec autant de force.

Voulant se changer les idées, Harry décidait de se balader régulièrement chez les Hufflepuff, discutant notamment avec Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, deux jeunes filles de son année qui ne gloussaient pas sur son passage. Il avait d'intéressantes discussions avec elles, surtout avec Susan qui tenait à reprendre le flambeau de sa tante, directrice de la Justice Magique. Tous les trois débattaient des différences entre justice Sorcière et justice Moldue et peu de personne n'osait les déranger quand ils s'enflammaient dans la salle commune des Bleu et Blanc.

Pendant ce temps, Draco traînait de plus en plus avec les Slytherin. Blaise et Théo étaient heureux de ce fait et très souvent, Daphnée et Tracey venaient les rejoindre. Pansy, elle, tentait sans succès d'attirer l'attention du blond en revêtant des tenues aguicheuses mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre que même si ses hormones le titillaient, jamais il n'irait vers elle.

Tout doucement, Draco mit sur la table le sujet de Voldemort. En toute innocence – si on pouvait parler de cela quand les Slytherin étaient concernés – il leur demanda leur avis sur les croyances que leur avait inculqué leurs parents et leurs camarades plus âgés de la maison. A sa plus grande surprise, Daphnée et Blaise n'avaient pas d'avis tranchés sur la question. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, lord Greengrass n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans l'éducation de ses héritières et la seule fois où, échaudé par les remarques vexantes de ses collègues, il avait tenté de s'imposer et d'imposer ses convictions pro-Voldemort, il s'était retrouvé avec une femme qui lui avait rappelé par la force que tant qu'il n'avait pas les couilles de ne plus être un simple toutou et qu'il ne décidait pas de choisir le meilleur pour sa famille au lieu d'être un vulgaire esclave, alors il pourrait se permettre de donner son avis sur l'éducation de ses enfants. Quant à Blaise, sa mère avait été très claire, son père ayant été tué par des personnes pro Voldemort qui louchaient un peu trop sur la fortune familiale, elle lui avait demandé d'assumer ses choix et de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Au début, il avait été séduit par la vision de Voldemort. Mais Draco était intervenu et avait soulevé plusieurs incohérences dans cette vision idyllique. Et cela lui avait confirmé par sa mère. Théo assumant parfaitement le passé de Death Eater de son père, il avait une idée très précise de la propagande de Voldemort. Et contrairement à son père, il n'était pas assez crédule pour dire amen à tout ce qu'un étranger pour affirmer comme vrai. Déjà, seul le fait qu'il utilise un pseudonyme avait éveillé les soupçons du jeune garçon. Il se targuait d'être le descendant de Salazar Slytherin mais personne ne devait connaître son nom ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont les Sang Pur étaient fiers, c'était bien de leur patronyme, même s'il avait été entaché. Et ce secret disait clairement que le mage n'était pas tout à fait sincère.

-Ce n'est pas faux, en convint Blaise après que Théo leur ait livré le fond de sa pensée alors qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans un coin de la salle d'étude sous une bulle de Silence particulièrement puissante. On ne doit l'appeler que Seigneur des Ténèbres ou milord. Rien d'autre.

-Te connaissant, tu as mené quelques recherches, fit Tracey Davies. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-La lignée Slytherin a été perdue il y a environ huit cents ans, répondit Théo. Faute de descendant mâle pour transmettre le nom mais aussi à cause de la réputation sulfureuse de la famille.

-Le fait qu'ils soient anti Moldus et anti Nés Moldus ne devait sûrement pas passer, pronostiqua Draco.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, fronça des sourcils Théo. Tu sais, la Chasse aux Sorcières couvait déjà quand les Slytherin ont disparu. Et le sentiment anti Moldus était assez partagé par toute la population Sorcière pour que ça ne passe pas pour un trait caractéristique.

-Tu as fouillé dans les archives ? demanda Daphnée

-Celles de ma famille me sont verrouillées, soupira Théo. Mais je vais travailler mon père au corps pour que dès cet été je puisse y jeter un coup d'œil.

-On devrait faire de même, proposa Blaise. Trouver les origines de ce lord pourrait être intéressant.

-Mais pour quel résultat ? souleva Draco. Depuis le temps, il ne les aurait pas cachées, comme son nom ?

-C'est vrai, concéda Théo. Mais on peut chercher s'il peut vraiment être l'héritier de Slytherin. Parce que pour un Sang Pur, il a des lacunes assez abyssales.

-Lesquelles ? sursauta Draco

-Tu t'agenouilles devant qui ? demanda simplement Théo

Draco se souvint que son père avait été choqué par cette habitude qu'avait instaurée Voldemort. Il avait exigé que tous les Death Eaters s'agenouillent devant lui et lui baisent le bas de sa robe Sorcière. Or, pour tous les Sang Pur, le nombre de personnes devant lesquelles ils le faisaient était très restreint.

-Le chef de famille, le chef de clan et la Magie, répondit gravement Draco.

-Exactement, fit Théo. Qu'il l'exige de ceux qui le suivent en tant qu'héritier de Slytherin est une aberration. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne sommes pas dans une monarchie et même si c'était le cas, Slytherin n'a jamais été désigné roi.

-C'est pourtant une loi Sang Pur, fit remarquer Daphnée. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut s'agenouiller devant un autre, même avec un lien de vassalité.

-Loi qu'il ne doit pas connaitre, souligna Théo. Je continue à creuser. De toute façon, quand mon père mourra, je suis sûr de ne pas propager toutes ces idioties.

Les autres hochèrent gravement de la tête. L'idéologie des Death Eaters était tellement truffée d'incohérences que les adolescents n'étaient pas loin de penser que ce qui allait détruire les coutumes Sorcières, ce n'était pas les coutumes Moldues mais bien ce que prônait Voldemort.

-De toute façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, haussa des épaules Blaise. Nous n'aurons qu'à affronter les fanatiques qui le suivaient.

Draco et Théo se lancèrent un regard éloquent. Ça, c'était ce qu'il y avait de moins sûr et tous les Death Eaters étaient plus ou moins persuadés que leur maître reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Pour leur plus grand malheur.

ooooo

Hermione s'était réfugiée chez les Gryffindor avec Parvati et Lavande, de Gryffindor, et Padma et Mandy de Ravenclaw. Elles avaient une discussion de filles dans la chambre des élèves de quatrième année.

-Tu devrais t'arranger un peu plus, si tu veux attirer les garçons, fronça des sourcils Lavande.

Hermione avait du mal avec cette fille car elle la trouvait assez superficielle. Ça et le fait qu'elle soit complètement folle de Ron Weasley, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Tu crois franchement que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour avoir été invitée au Bal par Viktor Krum ? rappela Hermione

-C'est vrai que tu as choqué tout le monde, commenta Parvati. Ne te vexe pas mais tu n'es pas la fille la plus belle de l'école.

-Je sais, accepta calmement Hermione. Mais je préfère me concentrer sur mes études. J'aurais tout le temps de plaire une fois dans la vie active.

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Padma. Et tu étais sublime au Bal ! On n'aurait pas cru avec tes défauts !

-Il y a quelques astuces Moldues pour les cacher, sourit Hermione. Je n'ai fait que les appliquer.

-Maintenant, les garçons ont vu que tu étais une _fille_, ricana Mandy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. En effet, cela avait fait le tour de l'école quand, pendant le Bal, Ron était resté figé devant Hermione et avait hurlé qu'elle était une fille. La brune s'était fortement empêchée de lui balancer une gifle mais Viktor s'était occupé de lui, surtout quand le roux avait craché que le joueur de Quiddicht devait avoir perdu la tête pour avoir décidé de se rendre au bal avec Hermione.

-Weasley est irrécupérable, trancha Hermione.

-Pas tant que ça, protesta Lavande.

-Mon opinion sur lui est faite, déclara Hermione. Tu peux garder tes illusions sur lui, je ne suis pas là pour te convaincre du contraire.

-Mais il est mignon ! s'exclama Lavande

-Il est regardable, concéda de mauvaise grâce Hermione.

-Je trouve aussi qu'il est mignon, fit Parvati en volant au secours de sa meilleure amie. Qui tu trouves mieux ?

-Tu te souviens de qui sont mes meilleurs amis ? fit Hermione en levant un sourcil

Toutes les filles rougirent. Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas comparer Ron Weasley à Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

-Ceci étant dit, fit Padma, nous …

Mais elle ne put continuer. La porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer Ginny Weasley.

-Salut ! sourit Ginny en s'installant tranquillement

-Il y a un problème dans ta chambre ? demanda Parvati

-Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Ginny

-C'est la chambre des filles de 4e année, rappela Parvati. Tu n'es pas censée être ici.

-Elles sont là, elles, fit Ginny en pointant du doigt Padma, Mandy et Hermione.

-Parce que nous les avons invitées, s'irrita Lavande. Pas toi.

-Je reste, fit Ginny.

Toutes les filles soupirèrent. Ginny était particulièrement têtue et c'était perdre son temps que d'essayer de la virer.

Padma reprit la parole.

-Je disais donc, fit Padma. Tu devrais t'arranger un peu.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Je suis bien comme ça !

-Mais tu ne penses pas que tu fais honte à tes amis en étant … comme ça ? hésita Lavande

-Nous sommes amis depuis notre première année, souligna Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'acceptent parce que je suis jolie à regarder.

-Mais imagine que l'un d'entre eux veuille t'épouser, fit Parvati.

-Aucune chance, affirma Hermione.

-Peut-être mais imagine la situation, tempéra Mandy.

-J'aviserai à ce moment-là, concéda Hermione.

-Comme si tu pouvais plaire à un garçon, persifla Ginny.

-Bien sûr, susurra Hermione. C'est pour cela que Krum m'a invité au bal. Et que toi tu y es allée seule.

Mis à part la rousse, toutes les filles sourirent. En effet, ça avait été une humiliation supplémentaire pour la petite rousse.

_Flash-Back_

_Les champions venaient de finir d'ouvrir le bal et avec leurs cavalières et cavaliers, tous s'amusaient beaucoup. Mais un hurlement de rage retentit dans la salle et tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. _

_Dans l'encadrement des doubles portes se trouvait Ginny Weasley. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était faite belle mais son maquillage était bien trop voyant, sa robe, en plus d'être très courte et de coupe vulgaire, était d'un rose soutenu qui ne lui allait pas du tout et elle était juchée sur des talons aiguilles Moldus avec lesquels elle ne savait clairement pas marcher. _

_-HARRY POTTER ! rugit la rousse_

_Le brun sursauta, surpris de se faire interpeller de cette manière alors que la Grande Salle devenait silencieuse. Il cessa de danser avec Daphnée et se tourna vers la personne qui avait hurlé. La rousse joua des coudes pour se planter devant le couple. _

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? grogna Ginny_

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, rétorqua Harry, sérieusement agacé. _

_-Pourquoi tu danses avec une salope de Slytherin ?! cracha Ginny_

_-Peut-être parce que je l'ai invité à m'accompagner à ce bal ? répliqua Harry. _

_-Je t'attendais dans ma salle commune pour aller au bal ! éructa Ginny_

_-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que j'irais te chercher ? siffla Harry en la fixant d'un œil noir_

_-Je t'ai dit que comme tu n'avais aucune cavalière, j'étais d'accord pour l'être ! protesta Ginny_

_-Et quand je t'ai dit que j'acceptais ta proposition ? fit Harry_

_-Je … commença Ginny. _

_-Tout le monde sait dans cette école que moi vivant, jamais je ne m'intéresserai à toi, déclara Harry. Alors t'inviter au bal ? Même pas en rêve ! _

_-Mais tu as invité une Slytherin ! hurla Ginny_

_-Je préfère mille fois être avec une Slytherin qu'avec toi ! asséna Harry. Eux, au moins, ils comprennent quand on leur dit quelque chose ! Dégage, Weasley ! Tu me fais une scène alors que je ne suis ni ton mec et encore moins ton ami ! _

_Et il lui tourna le dos. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Ginny rougit. Effectivement, la soirée ne s'était pas très bien passée. Encore moins quand elle avait vu qu'Harry ne décrochait pas de Daphnée. Elle avait repris espoir quand le brun était venu vers elle mais elle avait vite déchanté quand il s'était avéré qu'il voulait inviter son frère Georges à danser.

-Au fait, demanda Mandy, tu vas le revoir, Krum ?

-On s'est revu plusieurs fois, avoua Hermione. On a eu des discussions passionnantes !

-On ne vous a pas vu ensemble ! s'étonna Lavande

-C'est parce qu'on ne veut pas que tout le monde nous harcèle, fit Hermione.

-Tu sors avec lui ? sautilla Parvati

-Non, répondit Hermione. On apprend à se connaître, c'est tout.

Les filles de 4e année pouffèrent. L'une d'entre elles fréquentaient quand même un garçon de 7e année ! Pour elles, c'était très excitant !

-Eh, ne vous faites pas de films quand même ! soupira Hermione. Je ne suis pour lui qu'une bonne copine !

-On va te croire, sourit Padma.

Ginny vit qu'on l'ignorait totalement, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à une personne aussi insignifiante que Granger ? grommela Ginny

-Parce qu'elle ne nous bassine pas à chaque fois qu'on lui parle qu'elle sera la prochaine lady Potter ? cingla Padma

-Je vais y aller, les filles, déclara Hermione en se levant. J'ai encore quelques devoirs à terminer.

-Je viens aussi, fit Mandy.

-Et si on se retrouvait à la bibliothèque ? proposa Parvati. Comme ça, on pourra les terminer ensemble.

-Bonne idée, fit Padma. Dans dix minutes ?

-Ok, firent les autres.

Pendant que les Ravenclaw partaient récupérer leurs affaires, Parvati et Lavande prirent les leurs et attendirent à la porte.

-Tu peux dégager, maintenant ? fit Parvati. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici !

-On n'a vraiment pas envie de découvrir que parce qu'on ne t'a pas accordé l'attention que tu voulais, tu détruises notre chambre, grinça Lavande.

Furieuse, Ginny s'en alla à grands pas.

ooooo

Vladimir était impatient.

Il avait travaillé au corps la plupart des clans Vampires de Grande-Bretagne et ils avaient finalement accepté une rencontre. Certes, normalement, quand un Seigneur Vampirique parlait, il devait être obéi dans la seconde mais le Russe avait voulu leur laisser le choix. La réunion se faisait sur ses terres, terrain à peu près neutre pour les clans britanniques. Avec le climat de suspicions créé par le gouvernement, Vladimir avait fait venir d'autres Vampires de sa garde. Il ne fallait pas qu'on en profite pour lancer une attaque, quel que soit le camp !

La salle de réception, arrangée et décorée pour l'occasion, rendait largement hommage à l'obscurité. Beaucoup de Sorciers croyaient à tort qu'obscurité rimait avec maléfique mais comme tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser, ils préféraient croire que c'était mauvais pour eux. Les draperies habillaient élégamment les murs et les fenêtres et le parquet était ciré à un tel point qu'on pouvait presque s'y voir dedans. Sur les tables, des vasques de cristal étaient disséminés et les Elfes de maison comme les serviteurs Humains attendaient le signal de Vladimir pour les remplir de sang frais.

N'étant pas à proprement parler sur son territoire, le Seigneur Vampirique avait préféré ne pas inviter Anastasia et son équipe à la réception. Autant il l'aurait fait en Russie, les invités sachant parfaitement que tout Humain sous sa protection touché aurait une réponse violente et implacable, et ceux portant son nom, une réplique encore plus rapide et destructive, autant ici il était là pour prendre la température.

-Monseigneur ?

-Mon cher Jörgen, sourit Vladimir. Un souci ?

-Les invités commencent à arriver, annonça Jörgen.

-Mes ordres ont-ils été respectés ? demanda Vladimir

-Votre garde rapprochée a été doublée, déclara Jörgen. Un cordon de sécurité a été placé autour de la salle et tout autour du domaine.

-Et les protections magiques ? fit Vladimir

-Elles ne laissent passer que celles et ceux qui possèdent une invitation, répondit Jörgen. Et en cas d'attaque frontale, je vous laisserai apprécier le spectacle.

Vladimir sourit. Pas un seul Vampire au monde ignorait que quand on l'attaquait, il était très loin d'être gentil. Et plus l'attaque était grande, plus la riposte était spectaculaire.

-Bien, sourit Vladimir. Allons donc nous préparer alors.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le Seigneur Vampirique sortit sur son balcon pour observer les différentes délégations qui empruntaient l'allée pour entrer dans le manoir. Par groupe de deux ou trois, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, les représentants des clans Vampire de Grande Bretagne semblaient avoir compris quelle importance revêtait la future rencontre. Vladimir sourit. Ses espions dans ce pays avaient soigneusement dissimulé ce rassemblement au gouvernement car il ne se leurrait pas sur la décision que ce dernier aurait prise s'il en avait eu vent. Une descente des Aurors aurait eu lieu et on aurait eu à déplorer des centaines de morts, surtout du côté des Aurors, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser le gouvernement, parce que les Vampires ne les auraient jamais laissé repartir avec la certitude de leur existence.

Enfin bref, tout cela n'était qu'hypothèses.

Vladimir attendit une vingtaine de minutes après que les derniers soient entrés avant de quitter à regret le balcon. Il se rendit sur la galerie surplombant la salle de réception et attira l'attention de tous. Le silence envahit la salle.

-Bienvenue à tous, sourit Vladimir. Que les festivités commencent !

Tout le monde applaudit avant de retourner à sa conversation respective. Le Vampire descendit les rejoindre. Il alla de groupe en groupe, se faisant présenter les différents représentants, prenant la température, en somme. Il goûta également le sang servi et se félicita d'en avoir importé depuis la Russie. Les banques de sang Vampires du clan Romanov étaient très à cheval sur la qualité du sang et les donneurs, qu'ils soient volontaires ou non, étaient étroitement surveillés tant au niveau médical que nutritionnel. Pas sûr que les clans britanniques respectent cela.

Quand tout le monde fut assez détendu, Vladimir monta sur l'estrade et vint prendre la parole.

-Très chers Vampires, salua Vladimir. Si je vous ai rassemblé cette nuit, c'était pour apprendre à vous connaître et peut-être conclure quelques contrats avec vous. Cependant, je ne vous cache pas que je veux en apprendre plus sur la relation qu'il y a entre vos propres clans et le gouvernement Sorcier de ce pays.

Il ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit la retenue des Vampires présents à sa dernière phrase. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Il termina rapidement son discours afin de mener à bien son objectif.

Jörgen se révéla d'une aide très précieuse pour filtrer les personnes qui voulaient lui parler et faire patienter les autres entre chaque entretien. Au fur et à mesure qu'il discutait, Vladimir se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait faire des visites dans les clans eux-mêmes pour se rendre véritablement de la situation. Ainsi qu'un autre point crucial.

-_Anastasia ? _demanda Vladimir par télépathie

-_Que puis-je pour vous, monseigneur ?_ répondit Anastasia

-_Je ne vois nulle part de Seigneur Vampirique,_ constata Vladimir.

Chaque région du monde était chapeautée par un Seigneur Vampirique, zone plus ou moins étendue. Le Vieux Continent était divisé en plusieurs parties : l'Europe du Nord avec l'Islande, la Norvège, la Suède, la Finlande et le Danemark, l'Europe de l'Ouest avec la France, l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Allemagne, l'Italie, le Benelux, la Suisse et l'Autriche et l'Europe de l'Est avec tous les pays sous l'influence russe depuis l'Estonie jusqu'à la Grèce. La Grande Bretagne aurait dû être rattachée à l'Europe de l'Ouest mais un Vampire, plus ambitieux que les autres, avait décidé de couper l'archipel britannique du reste de l'Europe. Le Seigneur Vampirique de l'Europe de l'Ouest, bien occupé par son territoire, avait laissé faire. Depuis deux cents ans donc, la Grande Bretagne était donc indépendante. Mais depuis cette date également, elle n'était plus représentée dans les grands conseils internationaux. Ce qui était en soi inquiétant.

_-Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas entendu parler de Seigneur Vampirique dans ce pays,_ concéda Anastasia. _Cependant, tous les clans ont été invités. _

_-C'est ce qui est le plus étrange,_ assura Vladimir. _Penses-tu qu'on pourra trouver ce qui s'est passé ? _

_-Pas par moi,_ déclara Anastasia. _Mes connaissances en esprit Vampire sont bien trop lacunaires pour vous être efficaces. _

_-Tu me suggères donc de faire appel à un autre maître Spirituel ?_ sourit Vladimir

_-Je ne vous suggère pas, je vous le demande,_ s'irrita Anastasia. _Je ne pourrais pas visiter les esprits de centaines de Vampires sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ! _

_-Je te pensais plus puissante que cela,_ taquina Vladimir.

_-Ce n'est pas une question de puissance,_ grogna Anastasia. _Mais d'esprit à étudier. Avec tout votre respect, je refuse de le faire. _

_-Je comprends, _fit Vladimir. _En combien de temps pourrais-tu contacter Lorelei ? _

_-Dame Lorelei ?_ sursauta Anastasia. _Elle est en Angleterre, monseigneur. _

_-Je ne l'ai pas fait venir,_ fronça des sourcils Vladimir.

_-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir,_ s'excusa Anastasia. _Je me suis heurtée à quelques obstacles avec Remus Lupin. _

Vladimir ne pouvait la gronder de cette initiative. Lorelei était celle qui avait formé Anastasia dans les arts de l'esprit et cette dernière se tournait régulièrement vers elle pour trouver des solutions. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Vladimir voulait faire appel à elle. Outre le fait qu'elle soit l'un des plus grands maîtres Spirituel du clan Romanov, c'était l'un des rares Vampires et surtout, il s'agissait de sa sœur de sang.

_-Fais-la venir,_ ordonna Vladimir. _Il faut que nous sachions ce qui se passe ici._

-_Bien, monseigneur,_ répondit Anastasia.

Vladimir sentit la présence de sa sœur moins de dix minutes plus tard.

_-Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?_ taquina Lorelei

_-Je n'ai pas le choix,_ déclara Vladimir. _Peux-tu me rendre ce service ? _

_-Avec plaisir,_ sourit Lorelei. _Nous discuterons du prix plus tard._

Vladimir retint sa grimace. C'était pour cela qu'il préférait travailler avec Anastasia, qu'il avait pris à son service dès sa formation terminée. La jeune femme ne discutait pas vraiment ses ordres, contrairement à sa sœur qui était l'exemple même du fait que tout avait un prix, même entre membres d'une même famille.

Rien ne laissait présager que les esprits de tous les Vampires présents étaient en train d'être visités. Les efforts de Lorelei étaient grandement aidés par le fait que Vladimir avait préparé le terrain. Ce dernier savait qu'il devait détourner l'attention des Vampires pour que la tâche soit plus aisée.

Alors que l'aube approchait et que la réception était enfin terminée, Vladimir s'installa confortablement dans un petit salon avec du thé. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Lorelei avec laquelle il savoura son breuvage puis Anastasia et Jörgen arrivèrent.

-Le domaine est vide, annonça Jörgen.

-Les Vampires invités n'ont rien laissé sur place, fit Anastasia.

-Merci, très chers, fit Vladimir. Installez-vous, nous devons parler.

-Tu as confiance en eux ? demanda Lorelei

-Oui, assura Vladimir. De toute façon, ils savent parfaitement ce qui les attend s'ils me trahissent.

-Très bien, haussa des épaules Lorelei. Il y a une campagne d'extermination qui dure depuis environ cent cinquante ans dans le pays.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Vladimir. Mais comment ça se fait qu'on n'en ait pas entendu parler ?

-Parce que c'était très discret, répondit Lorelei. Le procédé semble être le même. Chaque clan entend parler d'un enfant Vampire seul dans la nature. Ils font leur enquête, trouvent des personnes qui ont été mordues et ils envoient une équipe le récupérer. Sauf que ladite équipe ne revient jamais. Ils sont sur leurs gardes.

-Penses-tu que ce soit le gouvernement qui en soit à l'origine ? demanda Vladimir

-Ce ne serait pas impossible, concéda Lorelei. Il semblerait que les lois ne leur soient pas favorables mais c'était assez flou …

-Anastasia ? fit Vladimir

-Ce sont des lois qui n'ont pas été portées au public, déclara Anastasia. Nos contacts essaient de mettre la main dessus mais à part celles qui ont eu une application ces dix dernières années, il ne nous est pas encore possible de toutes les connaître.

-Où se trouvent-elles ? demanda Vladimir

-Pas au département de la Justice Magique, assura Anastasia. D'où la difficulté.

-Je serais tenté de rendre une petite visite à ce cher Ministre de la Magie, grommela Vladimir.

-Pour lui signaler qu'il y a un Seigneur Vampirique en Angleterre ? railla Lorelei. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore aperçu.

-Il ne sait pas où regarder, tout simplement, sourit Vladimir. Quoi d'autre ?

-Effectivement, il n'y a pas de Seigneur Vampirique ici, confirma Lorelei. Mais c'est étrange. Ils sont soumis.

-Dans quel sens ? fronça des sourcils Vladimir. Il y a toujours un lien qui les relie à leur Seigneur ?

-C'est ça, confirma Lorelei. La possibilité la plus probable est que ce Seigneur Vampirique vit toujours mais qu'il ne se montre jamais.

-Ou qu'il est retenu prisonnier, souffla Vladimir. Tout ceci est très étrange. Jörgen, très cher, que peux-tu me dire concernant les gardes des clans ?

-Ils ne sont pas aussi bien entraînés qu'on pourrait le penser, surtout s'il y a effectivement une campagne d'extermination, monseigneur, répondit Jörgen. Ils s'efforcent de ne pas dépasser un certain niveau. Toujours le même. Trop faible pour faire de bons combattants.

-Plusieurs nouveaux clans ont en effet été exterminés, confirma Lorelei. Aucun survivant. Tous avaient le même point commun, ils refusaient d'être faibles. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais avec ce que dit … Jörgen, c'est logique. On repère les clans Vampires par la dépense d'énergie magique.

-Ce qui veut dire que tout le monde est étroitement surveillé, constata Vladimir.

Le Vampire soupira lourdement avant d'aviser l'heure.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, bien entendu.

-Non, firent-ils.

Chacun se salua avant de rejoindre leurs quartiers.

ooooo

Harry n'arrivait pas à manger son petit déjeuner tellement il était anxieux. La deuxième épreuve du Tournoi allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures et il stressait vraiment beaucoup. Après beaucoup de temps de réflexion – et que Neville soit allé demander confirmation aux autres champions – le Gang avait établi qu'il était plus probable que l'épreuve se déroule dans le lac. A leur humble avis, toutes les entrées des grottes les plus proches devaient se trouver dans la Forêt Interdite et avec le nombre de spectateurs, il aurait été impossible d'aménager la zone sans déranger les habitants de la Forêt. Alors que le tour du lac était vierge de toute modification Sorcière …

Le lieu établi, Harry dut réfléchir à un moyen supposé de son âge et ne faisant pas appel à des magies interdites par le Ministère pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. D'autre part, connaissant le monde magique, il était impossible que le lac ne soit pas habité, surtout que l'énigme mentionnait clairement des êtres chantant sous le sol. Il fallait que le jeune homme puisse se défendre, que ce soit de manière magique ou non. Sans compter qu'il devait s'éclairer sous l'eau et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire les deux choses à la fois. La bande d'amis avait trouvé des solutions. S'inspirant des hommes et des femmes qui pratiquaient la plongée sous-marine, Hermione avait contacté ses parents pour qu'ils lui obtiennent une lampe puissante résistant aux grandes profondeurs avec une autonomie la plus longue possible. Neville lui avait fourni de la Branchiflor, une petite plante qui permettait à celui ou celle qui la mangeait de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau à peu près une heure. C'était une solution satisfaisante dans le sens où cette solution magique et surtout à la portée des élève de quatrième année permettait de ne pas piocher dans des méthodes Moldues qui leur aurait été impossible à mettre en place et à utiliser efficacement dans les délais impartis. Avec l'aide de Sirius, il s'était acharné à apprendre de nouveaux sorts de défense _« politiquement correct »_ pour ne pas froisser les membres du Magenmagot présents et qui sait, le public en lui-même. Il s'était également entraîné à jeter des sorts sous l'eau – merci à Severus pour le fournir en plante et utiliser sans contrainte la salle de bain des préfets – pour ne pas se faire prendre au dépourvu.

Théoriquement, il était prêt. Mais intérieurement, il était mort de trouille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Neville. Tu vas tout déchirer.

-J'espère, soupira Harry. Au fait, où sont Hermione et Draco ?

-Je pensais les trouver ici, fit Neville en regardant tout autour de lui. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à manger doucement. Mais alors que les élèves prenaient le chemin du lac, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient toujours pas vu leurs amis et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Harry ne pouvant se permettre d'être en retard, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'épreuve, persuadés qu'ils les rejoindront sur place. Discrètement, Harry gagna la tente des champions et salua joyeusement Delacour, Krum et Diggory. Mais sa bonne humeur fut gâchée en apercevant Rita Skeeter dans un coin.

-Que fait-elle ici ? grogna Harry

-C'est Verpey qui l'a emmenée, renifla Viktor. Elle veut connaître les états d'esprit des champions avant l'épreuve.

-Inutile de dire qu'aucun de nous ne lui avons adressé la parole, siffla Fleur.

Ne s'étant jamais abonné au Daily Prophet, Harry ne savait pas ce que la journaliste avait pu dire sur ses nouveaux amis pour se les aliéner aussi sûrement. Mais connaissant le personnage, elle n'avait pas dû être tendre. Il se promit de se renseigner au plus vite.

Pour ne pas tenter le diable, le brun se cacha derrière ses camarades et vérifia le contenu de ses poches. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache, et en particulier le directeur, qu'il s'était bien préparé. Il vérifia la présence des deux boutures de Branchiflor, au cas où la première la lâcherait trop tôt, mais aussi son couteau suisse magique, cadeau de Sirius pour son quatorzième anniversaire.

-Allons les enfants ! s'exclama Ludo. C'est l'heure !

-Je voulais interviewer les champions avant, minauda Rita.

-Sauf que nous ne voulons pas vous parler, fit Viktor. Allons-y.

Ignorant totalement la journaliste fulminante, les champions quittèrent la tente. Ludo Verpey les conduisit sur le ponton puis se lança un Sonorus.

-Bienvenue à la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! s'exclama Ludo. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi nous nous trouvons ici. Nos champions vont devoir plonger dans le lac pour trouver quelque chose auquel ils tiennent particulièrement. Ils auront une heure et pas une minute de plus pour s'acquitter de cette tâche. Nous pourrons observer leurs actions à travers des écrans géants. Maintenant, place au spectacle. Trois, deux un … Partez !

Viktor Krum fut le premier à bouger. Il ôta sa robe de Sorcier et ses chaussures pour se retrouver en maillot de bain et plongea dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il remonta, sa tête et son torse avaient été remplacées par la tête et la moitié du corps d'un requin.

Les suivants furent Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory. Ils enlevèrent également leurs robes de Sorciers et leurs chaussures pour être en maillot de bain et plonger aussitôt. Ils se lancèrent quelques sorts de réchauffement puis un Têtenbulle avant de gagner les profondeurs.

Vint le tour d'Harry. Il imita ses aînés et fut rapidement en maillot de bain. Il se lança également un sort de réchauffement avant d'avaler une boule de Branchiflor, de mettre des lunettes de natation et de plonger à son tour. Une fois les branchies actives, il s'élança dans les profondeurs. Il sortit rapidement de la petite poche de son seul vêtement sa baguette puis la lampe qu'il agrandit et qu'il attacha sur sa tête. Puis il se mit véritablement en route.

Le chemin n'était pas balisé – pourquoi faire, ce n'était pas comme si le lac était immense ! – et Harry dut errer un peu avant de tomber sur Diggory qui lui indiqua une direction. Le brun plissa les yeux pour découvrir des habitations sous-marines. Le plus jeune leva le pouce pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et le Hufflepuff sourit avant de prendre un autre chemin. Le premier décida d'aller tout droit et se rapprocha du village. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et le jeune homme avança avec précautions. Il arriva à une sorte de place et là, son sang se glaça.

Des Êtres de l'Eau.

Il avait vraiment de la chance ! Ces créatures étaient dans leur élément et Harry était en position de faiblesse sous l'eau. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit piégé dans leur étreinte.

Quatre personnes étaient visiblement attachées à des poteaux, inconscientes. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il reconnut sans mal Hermione, Cho et Draco mais il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner que la petite fille n'était autre que la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle.

Et c'était pour cette dernière que le brun s'inquiétait.

Harry maudit Dumbledore. Pour toute personne qui s'intéressait un tant soit peu aux différents peuples magiques, il était connu que les Êtres de l'Eau ne supportaient pas les Veela. Or, le directeur savait que l'une des participantes était en partie Veela et il avait poussé le vice à utiliser comme otage la petite sœur de cette dernière. Ce n'était même plus de la négligence, c'était purement et simplement des tentatives de meurtres. Quoi que Dumbledore leur ait promis, il était certain que les Êtres de l'Eau allaient avoir beaucoup de difficultés à respecter leur engagement pour massacrer joyeusement leurs ennemis héréditaires.

Harry fit sortir de sa baguette des étincelles rouges qui fit s'écarter les gardes et se rapprocha de Draco. A ses côtés, Krum libérait déjà Hermione et Diggory la Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Mais aucune trace de Delacour. Le brun coinça sa baguette dans son maillot de bain et sortit son couteau suisse pour couper les liens de son ami. Le blond commença à flotter à ses côtés et le brun préféra récupérer une partie de ses liens pour l'attacher à lui et ne pas le perdre. Mais il ne partit pas tout de suite. En son âme et conscience, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Gabrielle à son sort si Fleur n'arrivait pas à temps. Et surtout, il ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore pour prévoir une solution sûre pour sauver les otages au cas où ceux qui devaient les libérer ne viendraient pas à temps.

Harry regardait anxieusement sa montre Moldue spécialement ensorcelée pour les grandes profondeurs. L'heure tournait et toujours pas de trace de Fleur. Il restait moins de dix minutes et il ne comptait pas laisser la petite fille ici. Il prit sa décision. Il s'approcha de Gabrielle mais les Êtres de l'Eau tentèrent de l'en empêcher. Mais le jeune homme dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort de Feu. L'eau devint brûlante et les créatures reculèrent, haineuses. Harry en profita pour se précipiter vers la petite blonde et la libéra. Il l'attacha à lui comme Draco puis lança quelques sorts de Feu autour de lui pour ne pas qu'on le suive. Il préféra ne pas s'embarrasser de scrupules et nagea grossièrement directement vers la surface.

Mais alors que cette dernière se rapprochait de plus en plus, la Branchiflor commença à ne plus faire effet et comble de l'horreur, les corps de Gabrielle et de Draco, inertes quand il les avait libéré, reprenaient vie. Sans compter son sort de Réchauffement qui lâchait. Harry fit alors un pari risqué et lança des sorts d'Expulsion sur les deux blonds vers la surface. Tous les deux fendirent les eaux et prirent leur première inspiration en reprenant conscience. Dans un dernier effort, le brun fit de même sur lui mais il ne vit pas la lumière du soleil.

Il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Neville n'attendit pas que les adultes se réveillent pour agir. Il avait vu Viktor Krum et Cédric Diggory remonter assez rapidement avec respectivement Hermione et Cho Chang. Mais quand les images s'étaient focalisées sur l'affrontement entre les Êtres de l'Eau et Fleur Delacour, il comprit qu'Harry allait également avoir des problèmes. Il quitta les tribunes pour se rapprocher du bord du lac, personne ne l'en empêchant comme ils étaient tous subjugués par ce qui se passait sur les écrans. Il garda un œil sur l'écran qui suivait les exploits d'Harry et vit comme tout le monde qu'il avait libéré en plus de Draco Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall se placer à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Quand deux corps fendirent les eaux, Neville utilisa le sort d'Attraction pour les rapprocher de la rive. Quand ils furent qu'à quelques mètres, le jeune homme n'hésita même pas à entrer dans l'eau pour les aider à marcher. Le professeur McGonagall récupéra Gabrielle pour la réchauffer tandis que Neville s'occupait de Draco. Derrière eux, le professeur Flitwick récupérait Harry inconscient. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il le mena sous une tente où se trouvaient également les autres champions et les élèves sauvés.

-Il va falloir l'emmener à Poppy, annonça Filius qui lançait un sort de diagnostic. Mais ils vont se faire harceler s'ils sortent d'ici.

-J'ai la solution, répondit Minerva. Un Portkey pour l'infirmerie.

-Alors fais vite, pressa Filius. Je vais aller récupérer miss Delacour.

-Prends ça, conseilla Minerva en lui tendant une ficelle. C'est un autre Portkey pour l'infirmerie.

-Merci, souffla Filius en sortant rapidement.

Minerva ne perdit pas de temps. Elle pressa les adolescents à se rapprocher d'elle et les fit toucher une corde qu'elle avait ensorcelée. L'instant suivant, ils étaient tous dans l'infirmerie où Poppy Pomfrey leur sauta littéralement dessus. Elle s'occupa en priorité d'Harry qui était toujours évanoui et demanda à Minerva de placer chaque personne dans un lit et de leur lancer un sort de diagnostic. Dix minutes plus tard, Filius emmena Fleur Delacour transie de froid et l'enveloppa soigneusement dans des couvertures en attendant que l'infirmière ne vienne l'examiner.

-Minerva, fit soudain Poppy. Fermez l'infirmerie, maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Minerva en s'exécutant

-Je ne veux personne qui vienne embêter ces enfants jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'ils peuvent retourner dans leurs dortoirs ! tonna Poppy. Filius, contactez Severus, je vais avoir besoin de potions spécifiques pour l'hypothermie.

-J'y vais, répondit Filius en empruntant la cheminée.

Avec l'aide du professeur de Métamorphoses puis celui de Sortilèges et de Potions, l'infirmière soigna efficacement toutes les personnes qui avaient été impliqués dans la deuxième épreuve avant de tous les endormir. Elle fit signe aux professeurs de la suivre dans son bureau.

-Ils vont bien, annonça Poppy. Mais je préfère qu'ils restent au moins deux jours ici.

-Je me chargerai de prévenir leurs directeurs d'école, fit Minerva.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu dans les tribunes, fit remarquer Filius. Ni même sur la rive.

-Albus a certifié qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de secours, renifla Poppy. J'ai vu avec Minerva pour des Portkey d'urgence. Une plongée dans le lac et aucun accident ? Ce sont des enfants ! Bien sûr que ça allait mal se passer ! Ils sont tous en hypothermie, par Merlin !

-Je vois, tempéra Severus en la voyant s'échauffer.

-Severus, il va falloir que vous prépariez plusieurs potions particulières, annonça Poppy.

-Je vous écoute, fit Severus.

-Les filles Delacour m'inquiètent, avoua Poppy. Elles semblent être encore plus atteintes que le jeune Potter qui a fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour sauver Mr Malfoy et la jeune miss Delacour. Il y avait quelque chose dans le lac qui ne leur a pas fait du bien.

-Ne serait-ce pas en rapport avec leur nature de semi Veela ? proposa Filius. Miss Delacour n'a jamais caché ses origines. Et c'est mondialement connu que les Veela et les Êtres de l'Eau ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Je ne le savais pas, tressaillit Minerva. Et ce n'est pas enseigné ici.

-Je vais me renseigner, déclara Severus. Si leur nature entre en jeu, il faut prendre des précautions.

-Je les garderai jusqu'à ce que vous ayez des solutions, dit Poppy. Vous devriez vous mettre en relation avec leurs parents.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Severus. Et pour les autres ?

-Rien qu'un peu de repos ne peut réparer, assura Poppy. Que je ne tiens pas qu'il soit perturbé par la présence d'Albus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Minerva

-Parce qu'il se permet de plus en plus de me dire qui doit bénéficier de soins dans ma propre infirmerie ! gronda Poppy

Les trois professeurs écarquillèrent les yeux. Là, ça devenait dangereux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? hésita Filius

-Plusieurs élèves de première année sont venus me trouver à cause d'angoisses car c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient leur sphère familiale, expliqua Poppy. Il est arrivé alors que je leur donnais du Philtre de Paix avant de les renvoyer dans leurs salles communes. Il a osé me dire que ce n'était pas la peine de gaspiller des potions pour ça !

Les directeurs de maison préférèrent garder le silence. C'était une accusation très grave à prendre avec des pincettes. D'un commun accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne pas continuer sur le sujet.

-Je pars dans mon labo, prévint Severus. Je prendrais contact avec les Delacour.

-Je vais prévenir les directeurs des autres écoles, fit Minerva.

-Je vais aller rassurer l'école, fit Filius. Si vous tenez à ce qu'Albus n'entre pas ici, levez les protections. Il n'a pas la main dessus.

ooooo

Sirius tournait en rond. Minerva et Severus l'avaient prévenu de l'état d'Harry. Poppy leur avait dit que son état restait préoccupant mais qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Cho, Hermione, Cédric, Viktor et Draco avaient pu quitter l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard mais seul Draco resta sous surveillance médicale une semaine supplémentaire à cause du sort qui l'avait maintenu inconscient qui avait lâché trop tôt.

-Arrête de faire les cents pas, gronda Augusta.

-Mais Harry est à l'infirmerie ! protesta Sirius en obéissant

-Poppy a fait ses preuves pour s'occuper des enfants sous sa responsabilité, rétorqua Augusta. Il sera en sécurité.

-J'aurais aimé qu'Anastasia le voie, grommela Sirius.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que Dumbledore se doute de nos liens avec le clan Romanov, rappela Augusta.

La cheminée s'activa et le couple Malfoy en sortit.

-Notre demande pour aller voir notre fils a été rejetée par Dumbledore, siffla Lucius.

-Il ne tient pas à ce que vous ne trainiez pas dans ses pattes, pronostiqua Augusta en les invitant à s'installer.

-Donc ce n'est pas la peine que je demande pour Harry, soupira Sirius.

-Que savez-vous de la situation ? demanda Narcissa. Les lettres de Draco ne sont pas très claires.

-Je n'ai que la version de Neville, fit Augusta en dégustant une gorgée de thé. Hermione et Draco ne sont pas apparus au petit déjeuner, ce qui a un peu inquiété Harry et Neville. Ils sont quand même partis pour l'épreuve, ne voulant pas qu'Harry ne soit en retard. Neville est allé dans les gradins et Harry a rejoint les autres champions. Puis ils sont entrés dans le lac. Leur progression a été retransmise par des écrans géants. Diggory et Krum ont trouvé ce à quoi ils tenaient le plus dans un village des Êtres de l'Eau, c'est-à-dire respectivement une Ravenclaw de 5e année et Hermione. Le public s'est focalisé sur un affrontement entre la fille Delacour et les Êtres de l'Eau. C'est à ce moment-là que Neville a eu un pressentiment et s'est rapproché du bord du lac. Il a été rejoint par Minerva et Flitwick. Draco et la petite Delacour ont émergé de l'eau puis Harry inconscient.

-La petite Delacour ? releva Narcissa. Mais je croyais qu'elle se battait autre part.

-Dumbledore a poussé le vice jusqu'à utiliser la petite sœur de Delacour pour cette épreuve, renifla Augusta.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?! hoqueta Narcissa. Il a sciemment mis en contact des semi Veela avec des Êtres de l'Eau ?

-Il semblerait, confirma Augusta. Elles sont encore dans un état plus inquiétant que celui d'Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Lucius, recentrant la conversation

-Neville, Minerva et Flitwick les ont emmené tous les trois dans la tente des champions, où se trouvaient les autres, reprit Augusta. Heureusement, Poppy avait convenu avec Minerva d'avoir des Portkey d'urgence et les enfants ont été très vite emmenés à l'infirmerie pour un examen et du repos. Poppy a condamné les lieux pour qu'ils soient tous tranquilles.

-Elle craignait quoi ? s'étonna Sirius

-Dumbledore, d'après Minerva et Severus, répondit Augusta. Elle a constaté une ingérence qui ne lui plait pas du tout.

-C'est une histoire très délicate, fit Narcissa. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Nous continuons à chercher à voir les enfants, ordonna Augusta. Si nous arrêtons, Dumbledore va se douter de quelque chose.

-En attendant, ça fait un fait de plus dans le dossier contre Dumbledore, ricana Sirius.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.

ooooo

Anastasia arriva tranquillement dans le bureau de Vladimir.

-Monseigneur ? s'inclina Anastasia

-Entre, très chère, et installe-toi, invita Vladimir. J'ai quelques questions.

-Je vous écoute, fit Anastasia.

-Est-ce que c'est dans tes compétences de trouver les protections d'un lieu ? demanda Vladimir

-Je pourrais peut-être définir les plus importantes, déclara Anastasia. Mais leurs noms et leurs fonctions, non.

-Quelqu'un au clan ? demanda Vladimir

-Pas sous vos ordres, certifia Anastasia. Enfin, à ma connaissance.

Vladimir réfléchit. Il n'était plus à ça près.

-J'ai besoin que tu fasses venir Nolan, ordonna Vladimir.

Les yeux d'Anastasia s'écarquillèrent violemment. La personne en question n'était autre que l'intendant du clan Romanov, le bras droit de Vladimir !

-Vous voulez le prévenir ? balbutia Anastasia. Déjà qu'il n'a pas apprécié que vous alliez en Angleterre, si vous le mettez au courant de la raison de votre présence …

Vladimir ne peut que grimacer. Nolan était sans doute son plus fidèle allié et aussi l'un de ses plus anciens amis. Il ne se gênait pas pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand il le pouvait et ses titres de Seigneur Vampirique et chef du clan Romanov n'étaient que des détails insignifiants à ses yeux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna Vladimir. Il me faut quelqu'un avec ses compétences. Et il est le seul à pouvoir me fournir ce que je veux sans risques.

-Je vais lui demander de venir au plus vite, fit Anastasia en se levant.

-Merci, fit Vladimir. Peux-tu m'envoyer Lorelei, je te prie ?

-Oui, monseigneur, répondit Anastasia en refermant la porte.

Celle-ci se rouvrit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

-Comment vas-tu mon frère ? demanda Lorelei en s'installant

-Il y a pire, soupira Vladimir. Cette histoire de Seigneur Vampirique m'inquiète autant que cette chasse aux Vampires.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, fit Lorelei. J'hésite à aller faire un tour dans le pays. Mais je voulais ton avis.

-Tu te passes généralement de mon autorisation, fit remarquer Vladimir. Des remords ?

-Sûrement pas, riposta Lorelei. Mais tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur ce qui se passe ici, je me trompe ?

-Peut-être, éluda Vladimir.

-Nous sommes frère et sœur de sang depuis combien de temps ? demanda Lorelei. Six cents ? Sept cents ans ?

-Nous avons été mordus la même année, grommela Vladimir.

-Je suis l'une qui te connais le mieux, continua Lorelei. Alors essaie de ne pas me mentir, je te prie.

Vladimir pesa le pour et le contre et prit rapidement sa décision.

-Tu ne seras pas la seule à bénéficier de mes explications, fit Vladimir. Tu devras attendre que cette personne arrive.

-Combien de temps ? soupira Lorelei

-Le temps que le message lui parvienne et qu'il arrive, je dirais au moins deux jours, réfléchit Vladimir. Le temps qu'il me dise mes quatre vérités, une bonne demi-journée. Alors programmons les révélations pour après-demain soir ?

-Nolan, devina Lorelei en souriant. Tu dois être vraiment inquiet pour faire appel à lui. Et je suis étonnée qu'il ne soit pas déjà là.

-Je travaille étroitement avec Anastasia depuis maintenant deux ans, expliqua Vladimir. Je n'avais pas besoin de Nolan jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne peux pas garder le secret. Plus maintenant.

-Ça a un rapport avec ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Lorelei

-Tout ce qui se passe ici avec les nôtres n'est qu'un bonus, souligna Vladimir. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te raconter. Et je te demanderai un serment. Magique.

-Ce n'est pas courant, nota Lorelei. Ça doit être important alors.

-Très, ne s'étendit pas Vladimir. Acceptes-tu d'attendre ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, haussa des épaules Lorelei. En attendant, je vais commencer ma petite enquête. Je vais visiter quelques clans qui m'ont semblé assez intéressants.

-Tu vas utiliser ton nom ? demanda Vladimir

-Non, secoua la tête Lorelei. Je suis bien trop connue. J'ai quelques pseudos en réserve qui vont me servir.

-Fais quand même attention, prévint Vladimir. Même si tu es agaçante, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu fais dans le romantisme maintenant ? railla Lorelei. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais toutes les précautions possibles. Sinon, nos ennemis comprendront ce que c'est de se prendre en pleine figure le clan Romanov.

-Avec moi à sa tête, ajouta Vladimir.

Lorelei sourit avant de se lever.

-Je vais y aller, fit Lorelei. Dis à Anastasia de me prévenir quand Nolan arrive.

-Tu veux le calmer après notre discussion ? sourit Vladimir

Vladimir était parfaitement au courant que Lorelei et Nolan étaient amants occasionnels. Mais les deux Vampires ne voulaient pas se rendre compte que l'autre était le seul vers lequel ils se tournaient régulièrement. Sans oublier leur comportement qui disait qu'il y avait plus qu'une entente sexuelle entre eux.

-Il semblerait que nous en aurons tous les deux besoin, rappela Lorelei. Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, autorise Anastasia à retourner en Sibérie.

-Elle est libre d'y retourner quand elle veut, du moment que je suis au courant, fronça des sourcils Vladimir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Peu avant que je parte, l'un des maîtres Spirituel s'est plaint de son absence, révéla Lorelei. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon mais si tu me certifies qu'elle a le droit de revenir quand elle veut …

-Je vais en discuter avec elle, promit Vladimir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe à côté de quelque chose d'important.

-Merci, sourit Lorelei en l'embrassant sur la joue. A plus tard, mon frère.

-Fais attention, ma sœur, rappela Vladimir.

ooooo

-Voilà, monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez plus à venir ici, sourit Poppy.

-Merlin merci ! soupira Draco. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais …

-Je comprends parfaitement, rit Poppy.

-Mrs Pomfrey, comment vont les Delacour ? demanda Draco

Poppy lança un regard grave vers les chambres particulières. Depuis une dizaine de jours, Fleur et Gabrielle oscillaient entre coma léger et fatigue extrême. Severus avait contacté des spécialistes pour les soigner mais quand elles tombèrent la première fois dans le coma, Poppy s'était chargé de prévenir officiellement les parents, à la contrariété visible de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas apprécié de voir débarquer les parents Delacour en compagnie de l'ambassadeur de France. Après un entretien à huis-clos entre l'infirmière et les parents – Dumbledore avait bien tenté de s'incruster mais le comte de Savoie avait souligné que si la directrice Maxime n'était pas présente, sa présence à lui n'avait pas à être requise – les Delacour avaient accepté que les deux jeunes filles soient soignées dans l'infirmerie. En apprenant la décision, Dumbledore avait bien tenté de faire pression sur Poppy pour qu'elle les envoie à St Mungo mais l'infirmière avait refusé net. Elle connaissait la politique concernant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de purs Sorciers et elle était certaine qu'on aurait laissé mourir les deux jeunes filles, peu importe que ça déclenche un incident diplomatique sans précédent.

-Elles se remettent doucement, répondit doucement Poppy.

-Est-ce qu'on peut leur rendre visite ? demanda Draco

-Pas pour l'instant, refusa Poppy. Elles ont besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-D'accord, fit Draco. Merci et au revoir, Mrs Pomfrey.

-Au revoir, Mr Malfoy, répondit Poppy.

Le blond fila rapidement jusqu'à la salle commune des Ravenclaw où l'attendaient ses amis. Hermione et Neville sourirent en le voyant arriver.

-Harry n'est pas là ? s'étonna Draco

-Il est avec Susan, répondit Neville.

Le visage de Draco devint grave. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il se découvrait des élans de jalousie à chaque fois qu'Harry parlait à d'autres personnes. Il ne tenait pas à perdre son frère et voulait le protéger à tout prix.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, ajouta Hermione. Il voulait juste un renseignement. Par rapport aux lois.

-Aux lois ? releva Draco

-Oui, aux lois, fit une voix derrière eux.

Harry venait d'arriver.

-Tu vas mieux ? sourit Harry en s'installant à côté d'Hermione

-Oui, sourit Draco, rassuré. Mrs Pomfrey a dit que ce n'était plus la peine que j'aille la voir.

-Une bonne chose, fit Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé demander à Susan ? demanda Hermione

-Si en tant que mineur Sorcier on pouvait porter plainte contre un Sorcier adulte, répondit Harry.

-Skeeter ? demanda confirmation Neville

-Skeeter, confirma Harry. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne me demande une interview exclusive. J'ai déjà prévenu Sirius mais je voulais savoir dans le cas où c'est moi qui porterait plainte si ça n'aurait pas plus d'impact. Susan n'était pas sûre mais elle m'a assuré qu'elle se renseignerait avec beaucoup de discrétion.

-Ça te tracasse à ce point ? demanda Draco

-Je déteste le harcèlement, à cause de Dudley, répondit Harry. J'ai eu de la chance avec Sirius qui a fait comprendre aux journaux que je ne suis pas une bête de foire mais avec ce Tournoi, je reviens sur le devant de la scène.

-C'est bientôt fini, tenta de rassurer Hermione.

-Tu crois ? railla Harry. Je savais que ce Tournoi allait m'apporter que des ennuis ! Je suis encore de nouveau sous surveillance médicale. Tu sais, c'est une chose dont je me serais bien passé.

-Comment ça ? fit Hermione

La jeune fille savait qu'Harry avait été récupéré de chez les Dursley dans un état défiant toute imagination. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser des questions.

-Les Médicomages de Black Rose m'ont surveillé pendant deux ans tous les jours, révéla Harry. Et quand je suis entré à Hogwarts, à chaque vacance, Severus m'emmenait faire des bilans. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je n'ai fait du Quiddicht que très tard ?

-J'avais pensé à une maladie, murmura Hermione. Un truc que tu avais attrapé chez les Dursley.

-Si on estime que la malnutrition sévère et la maltraitance grave est quelque chose qui s'attrape, ricana Harry.

-Je ne savais pas … souffla Hermione, sur le point de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, soupira Harry en se calmant. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Tu es dans beaucoup de nos secrets mais la Famille était contre te dire par quoi je suis passé exactement. Même eux ne savent pas tout.

-Tu as souffert … murmura Hermione.

-Et je le paie encore aujourd'hui, assura Harry. Mais ne me prends surtout pas en pitié. Tu nous connais depuis des années.

-Je vais surtout être encore plus protectrice que Draco ! s'exclama Hermione en riant, les larmes aux yeux

Harry vint la prendre dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

-On sera là les uns pour les autres, Hermione, souffla Harry. Peu importe ce qu'on vivra. On sera ensemble.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se remettre puis à se séparer. Draco et Neville préférèrent ne rien dire pour ne pas briser ce moment de complicité rare.

-Maintenant que l'instant Hufflepuff est passé, nous devons essayer de terminer cette année vivants, railla Neville. Est-ce qu'on t'a dit ce que serait la dernière épreuve ?

-Diggory m'a dit qu'il s'agirait d'un labyrinthe où il y aurait différents obstacles à traverser, répondit Harry. Il va falloir que je me prépare très sérieusement. Enfin … dès que je serais à peu près guéri.

-On est là, assura Draco. Et on va tout faire pour que tu en sortes vivant !

Le Gang unit ses mains et se regardait avec malice. On n'était près de les séparer.

ooooo

-Potter, un instant, fit le professeur.

Le brun se retourna pour attendre le professeur Maugrey. Harry n'aimait guère se retrouver seul avec lui. Après le désastreux cours de Défense sur les Impardonnables, le Gang se rendait à reculons dans la salle. Maugrey Fol Œil ne s'empêchait pas de titiller Draco sur sa famille, de rappeler à chaque cours l'état actuel des parents de Neville et de mettre sur le devant de la scène Harry. Sans compter que l'ancien Auror venait régulièrement chercher ce dernier pour lui proposer devant témoin de l'aider pour le Tournoi. Ennuyé mais aussi gêné par rapport aux autres champions, il avait plusieurs fois refusé la proposition mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de continuer. Pire encore, quand il lui avait souligné qu'il s'exerçait avec ses amis, Harry l'avait vu se moquer cruellement d'eux, allant presque jusqu'à insulter Hermione sur son statut de Née Moldue. Devant ce comportement jugé déplacé et déplaisant, le Gang avait remonté l'info à leur directeur de maison. Ce dernier avait pris leur témoignage très au sérieux car également depuis le fameux cours sur les Impardonnables, il avait remarqué avec les autres directeurs de maison que bien que les cours soient de bonne qualité, ils étaient clairement adressés à des élèves ayant une certaine expérience de la vie et une plus ou moins grande maturité. Donc rien à voir avec des élèves mineurs.

-Que puis-je pour vous, professeur ? demanda Harry

-Je voudrais savoir si tu as réfléchi à ma proposition, grommela Alastor.

-Ma réponse reste toujours la même, déclara fermement Harry. Votre aide sera perçue comme une tentative de triche, surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas caché pour me la proposer. J'ai assez de respect pour les autres champions pour me passer de cet acte.

-Mais tu ne pourras jamais gagner sans mon aide ! s'exclama Alastor

-Mon objectif n'a jamais été de gagner, rappela Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu participer à ce Tournoi, je vous rappelle. Je veux simplement en terminer avec ça.

-Mais … protesta Alastor.

-Professeur, appuya Harry. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerai me rendre à mon prochain cours.

-Mais tu n'as pas d'autres cours après, fit Alastor.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous me surveillez ? demanda Harry, le regard mauvais

-Ce n'est pas ça, se rétracta Alastor.

-Alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée, salua sèchement Harry.

Harry n'attendit pas l'autorisation pour partir au plus vite. Ses amis l'attendaient patiemment et devant l'aura noire qui se profilait autour de lui, ils préférèrent garder le silence. Le brun les mena directement devant la porte du professeur Flitwick qui fut surpris de voir un regard dur sur ses traits.

-Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous un problème ? demanda Filius

-Est-ce que vous pourriez parler au professeur Maugrey ? demanda Harry les dents serrées

-Se serait-il passé quelque chose ? fit Filius

-Je déteste le harcèlement, déclara Harry. Et le professeur Maugrey insiste pour m'aider pour le Tournoi. A chaque cours. Chaque soir. Il a même tenté par courrier. Je peux être très patient, professeur Flitwick, mais tout le monde a des limites et les miennes atteignent les leurs. Quand mon parrain apprendra ce qui se passe, nommé par le professeur Dumbledore ou pas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il termine l'année.

Filius pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. L'histoire avec la jeune Weasley et le jeune Creevey restait encore fraîche. Et pour un Sorcier connu dans le monde entier, Harry Potter s'en sortait plutôt bien sur le sujet.

Mais ses pensées furent coupées par un choc. Réflexes oblige, il se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer. Mais quand il comprit ce qui se passait, il eut un second choc.

Du jeune Harry Potter émanaient des ondes et des éclairs de magie pure. Or, cela n'arrivait qu'à partir d'un certain niveau de magie, niveau que ne devrait pas avoir un enfant de quatorze ans. Seulement, vu ce qu'il ressentait, le jeune homme semblait dépasser de très loin le niveau moyen d'un Sorcier adulte en magie pure. Et comme ça augmentait de plus en plus, il ne serait pas étonné de savoir qu'il n'était pas loin d'égaliser le professeur Dumbledore.

Quand le lien se fit, Filius comprit qu'Harry était en train de perdre le contrôle. Tout pic de magie étant détecté par le directeur de l'école, le professeur estima qu'il fallait calmer son élève. Il rangea donc sa baguette et leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Harry, je suis de votre côté, déclara Filius. Il va falloir vous calmer.

La magie d'Harry fit alors se figea, comme en attente. Le regard du jeune homme, le blanc se confondant avec ses iris verts, se fixa sur le petit professeur.

-Si vous ne rappelez pas votre magie, cela alerta tout le monde, continua Filius. Et j'imagine parfaitement que vous ne voulez pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur vous.

Harry cilla.

-Sans compter que sous prétexte de vous entraîner, on vous séparera de toutes les personnes que vous aimez, pointa Filius.

La magie d'Harry réintégra aussitôt et ce dernier chancela lourdement. Mais déjà Draco et Neville, qui étaient restés totalement figés par la dépense de magie, s'étaient repris juste à temps pour rattraper leur ami.

-Allongez-le, ordonna Filius. Je vais prévenir l'infirmière.

-NON ! s'exclamèrent les enfants

Filius fronça des sourcils.

-Votre ami a besoin de soins, assura Filius. Encore plus avec ce qui s'est passé à la deuxième épreuve.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent. Le professeur avait raison mais il ne fallait pas que ça revienne aux oreilles de Dumbledore, ce qui serait le cas si l'infirmière intervenait. Mais l'état de leur ami était préoccupant et il était hors de question de le négliger.

Filius soupira. Les adolescents étaient devant un dilemme. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser.

-Je suis soumis au même serment que le directeur Ragnok concernant Harry Potter Prince, avoua lourdement Filius. Et je sais que vous soupçonnez fortement le professeur Dumbledore de ne pas vouloir le bien d'Harry.

-Comment … ? fit Neville

-Je suis à moitié Gobelin, révéla Filius. Et très proche de mes cousins qui travaillent à la banque. Je vous expliquerai tout quand nous aurons pris soin de votre ami.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous assurer que Mrs Pomfrey ne dira rien au professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Neville

-Elle est soumise par contrat à l'école, fit Filius. Elle est obligée de rendre compte au directeur de toute admission.

-Alors prévenez le professeur Snape, décida Draco.

-Bon compromis, concéda Filius en envoyant un Patronus chercher le maître de Potions.

Ce dernier débarque ventre à terre et resta figé devant l'état d'Harry.

-Crise de magie, intervint Filius. Il était venu me prévenir du comportement inquiétant de Maugrey.

-Et pourquoi il n'est pas à l'infirmerie ? grommela Severus en sortant des potions de ses poches et en les administrant au brun

-Parce que le Gang a refusé et que je leur ai dit que je connaissais le deuxième nom d'Harry, répondit Filius. Je sais que tu l'as adopté, Severus.

Le Sorcier se figea.

-Comment ? suffoqua Severus

-Je suis un proche de Ragnok, révéla Filius. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. La priorité reste Harry.

Severus se remit au travail. Suite à l'état d'Harry autour d'Halloween, Anastasia avait donné des cours express à Minerva et Severus au cas où le jeune homme aurait d'autres pertes de contrôle. Depuis, les deux adultes avaient toujours sur eux un jeu de potions pour ces cas-là et Harry avait le sien propre que les autres membres du Gang savaient utiliser en urgence.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le brun était endormi calmement sur un canapé conjuré à la hâte. Les trois autres s'étaient entassés dans un autre, refusant tout simplement de s'éloigner de leur ami. Severus prit place dans un fauteuil.

-Permettez, fit Filius.

Il sortit sa baguette et activa de nombreux sortilèges garantissant leur intimité. Severus ne leva qu'un sourcil d'interrogation.

-J'utiliser ces protections quand mes élèves souhaitent me parler de sujets très personnels, expliqua Filius. Il me semble que c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Que le principal concerné soit actuellement endormi n'est pas gênant en soi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment es-tu au courant ? grinça Severus

-Que tu as adopté le jeune Potter et que tu lui as donné ton nom ? sourit Filius. Je me suis simplement renseigné à Gringotts.

-Je croyais ces informations sous le secret professionnel, grommela Severus.

-Elles le sont toujours, assura Filius. Mais Ragnok était inquiet et malgré le fait qu'il sache que tu étais à l'école pour veiller sur le jeune Potter, il voulait ajouter une protection supplémentaire.

-Toi, comprit Severus.

-Moi, confirma Filius. Il m'a fait faire un Serment Magique de garder le secret et de protéger le jeune Potter. Et en guise d'échange de bons procédés, il m'a confié ces deux informations. Enfin, trois, si on prend en compte le fait que tu es le nouveau lord Prince.

Severus soupira lourdement. Il semblerait que la Famille compte un nouveau membre. Et qu'il doive discuter sérieusement avec Ragnok aussi.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, déclara Severus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

-Le jeune Potter a déboulé dans mon bureau assez énervé, répondit Filius. En substance, il me disait que soit je calmais Maugrey, soit il s'assurait qu'il ne soit plus là à court terme. Il m'a plusieurs fois rapporté qu'il se permettait de lui proposer son aide pour le Tournoi devant témoins et qu'il insistait, alors même qu'il refusait catégoriquement. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la fois de trop.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Severus

-Nous, rien, soupira Filius. Mais Harry, si. Une plainte en bonne et due forme pourrait accélérer son renvoi.

-Certes, concéda Severus. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il puisse sortir. Or, durant toute la durée du Tournoi, les champions doivent rester à l'école.

-Mais la sortie pour l'interview … contesta Filius.

-Le directeur a été pris par surprise, sourit simplement Severus. Mais il ne se fera pas avoir une nouvelle fois.

-C'est certain, abonda Filius. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas une antenne du Bureau des Aurors à Hogmeade …

Le regard malicieux du professeur de Sortilèges confirma que la remarque n'avait pas été anodine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez donc exactement ? soupira Severus

-Uniquement des déductions, corrigea Filius. Mais je pense que nous en discuterons un peu plus tard.

En effet, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser lentement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? grommela Harry après qu'il ait bu un verre d'eau tendu par Hermione.

-Une crise de magie, répondit Severus.

-Papa ?! s'exclama Harry

Mais il remarqua aussitôt le professeur Flitwick et se mordit les lèvres, effaré d'avoir fait une bourde.

-Il semblerait que le professeur Flitwick soit au courant de notre lien de parenté, souffla Severus. Vous devriez aller dans votre salle commune. Tu as besoin d'un maximum de repos.

-D'accord, fit Harry.

Le Gang quitta rapidement les lieux ainsi que Severus qui avait besoin de mettre au courant un certain nombre de personnes.

Quant à Filius, il souriait mystérieusement. Il allait enfin être au cœur de l'action et protéger efficacement celui qui avait été désigné par la prophétie.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Troisième … et dernière épreuve ?**_

L'année suivit son cours. Les crises à répétition d'Harry inquiétaient très sérieusement Severus. Il avait cru que son fils était en rémission mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'avait fait régresser à un point inimaginable. Sans compter la dernière. Outre le fait qu'elle ait eu lieu devant Filius Flitwick, Severus s'était rendu compte qu'Harry pourrait bientôt faire sauter un nouveau bloc de magie. Or, un bloc par année était vraiment trop. Et avec l'impossibilité pour Anastasia de venir examiner le jeune homme, la situation devenait préoccupante.

Au bout de trois semaines, les sœur Delacour quittèrent enfin l'infirmerie. Fleur était visiblement très affaiblie mais prête à continuer l'aventure du Tournoi. Gabrielle resta avec elle quelques jours jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne l'autorise enfin à rejoindre ses parents. Cela avait fait grincer des dents les autres champions qui ne comprenaient pas à quoi jouait le directeur pour les isoler comme ça.

Ginny continua son approche auprès d'Harry mais énervé par tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, Draco ne mâcha pas ses mots quand la rousse insista pour aller voir Harry qui était assis un peu plus loin dans la Grande Salle.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley, cracha Draco alors que tout le monde tendait l'oreille. Ça fait trois ans qu'Harry te dit qu'il ne veut pas avoir à faire avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Il a besoin de voir du monde ! insista Ginny

-Et tu t'es désignée pour remédier à son problème de sociabilité ? railla Draco. Si tu n'étais pas aussi concentré sur ta petite personne, tu aurais compris qu'Harry voit tout le monde sauf toi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Ginny

-Vraiment ? ricana Draco. Tu ne t'es toujours pas rendue compte qu'il venait dans la salle commune des Gryffindor que quand ton frère et toi n'y étiez pas ? Que quand les autres 4e années vont le voir, ils prennent soin que tu ne les entendes pas et que ton frère soit subitement oublié ?

Ginny rougit de gêne.

-Ron et moi sommes les amis d'Harry ! s'exclama Ginny

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il a refusé de venir au bal avec toi quand tu le lui as proposé, susurra Draco. Ah, et aussi qu'il ne vous a pas invité à son anniversaire.

-Laisse ma sœur tranquille ! rugit Ron qui avait enfin décollé de son repas pour voir sa sœur face à Draco

-C'est elle qui est venue me chercher, haussa des épaules Draco.

-Excuse-toi, gronda Ron.

-Tu sais au moins de quoi on parle et dans quoi tu interviens ? demanda Draco

Ron se retrouva bête.

-Evidemment, renifla Draco. Virez de là avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

-Tu crois ? menaça Ron en roulant des mécaniques

-Un problème ? fit Albus qui arrivait

-Il m'a insulté ! s'exclama Ginny

-Moins cinquante … annonça Albus.

-Vraiment, mademoiselle Weasley ? coupa Filius. Si vous me le permettez, professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerai avoir la version de monsieur Malfoy.

Devant l'altercation entre les trois élèves, les professeurs avaient décidé de s'approcher.

-Weasley voulait approcher Harry, répondit Draco. Il m'a dit et répété plusieurs fois qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec elle mais elle insistait. Et son frère est intervenu. Pourquoi, je me le demande encore.

-L'avez-vous insulté ? demanda Filius

-Ce serait gaspiller de la salive pour rien, sourit méchamment Draco.

-Espèce de sale Death Eater ! Tu mens ! Tu devrais crever comme tes parents ! cracha Ron

Draco s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette pour lui faire payer ses paroles mais le professeur Flitwick fut le plus rapide.

-Moins cents points pour insultes envers un camarade et devant les professeurs, siffla Filius. Et vous écoperez également de trois semaines de retenues avec Rusard. Je n'apprécie pas que l'un de mes élèves soit menacé de mort.

-Et moins soixante-quinze points pour votre langage, monsieur Weasley, ajouta Minerva. Je crois vous avoir déjà prévenu sur ce point plusieurs fois déjà. Et vos trois semaines de retenues avec Rusard seront transformées en cinq semaines de retenues avec le professeur Snape.

-Allons, allons, c'est un peu exagéré, tempéra Albus.

-Non, assura Minerva. Les menaces de mort ne doivent pas être tolérées, encore plus quand nous en sommes les témoins. La punition doit être à la hauteur.

Albus se renfrogna. Devant autant de spectateurs, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'annuler la punition de Ron. Et encore moins parler avec Severus pour les annuler.

-Très bien, capitula Albus. Mais je maintiens ma punition pour les insultes envers mademoiselle Weasley.

-Sur quelle base ? demanda Filius. Entre cette jeune demoiselle et monsieur Malfoy, je serais plus tenté de croire monsieur Malfoy. Mais pour régler ce différend, je voudrais entendre ceux qui ont entendu leur conversation. Mademoiselle Bones ?

Susan s'avança.

-Pourriez-vous me dire si monsieur Malfoy a insulté mademoiselle Weasley ? demanda Filius

-Absolument pas, assura Susan. Comme il l'a dit, ça ne servirait à rien. Il lui a simplement rappelé que si elle et son frère étaient réellement les amis d'Harry, ils auraient été invités à son anniversaire et Harry serait peut-être allé au bal avec Ginny. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Albus serra les poings. Evidemment, le jeune Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur jeter en pleine figure qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la vie d'Harry Potter.

-Je retire cinquante points pour avoir menti et tenté de faire accuser un camarade, fit Minerva. Et deux semaines de retenues avec le professeur Snape. Mademoiselle Weasley, monsieur Weasley, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Il semblerait que nous devons parler de votre comportement.

La tête basse, les deux roux emboîtèrent le pas à leur directrice de maison. Les autres professeurs regagnèrent leurs appartements et le directeur dut les suivre pour ne pas être suspicieux. Draco rejoignit ses amis qui avaient observé la scène de loin.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

-Elle m'agaçait, renifla Draco. Alors tu penses bien qu'elle n'allait pas approcher de toi aussi facilement.

-Je me demande pourquoi elle a insisté autant, réfléchit Hermione. Pourtant, ils s'étaient calmés.

-Mais elle a dû remarquer qu'il y avait des Weasley auprès d'Harry et que ce n'était pas son frère et elle, répondit Neville. Tu n'as pas remarqué comment elle fusille les jumeaux ?

-Si, confirma Hermione. Mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Elle a toujours reproché à Fred et Georges d'être plus proches d'Harry qu'elle.

-Ce n'est plus la peine de parler de cette teigne, grommela Draco.

Le Gang quitta donc la table pour rentrer dans sa salle commune. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

-Potter, grommela Alastor Maugrey.

-Professeur, fit Harry.

-Je dois te parler, fit Alastor.

-Alors passez par le professeur Flitwick ou si c'est vraiment important, par mon parrain lord Black, répondit Harry.

-Mais … protesta Alastor.

-Toute demande d'entretien devra se faire par les voies officielles, professeur, déclara solennellement Harry.

Le souffle de tous les Sang Pur spectateurs se coupèrent. Harry venait d'invoquer une vieille magie propre aux héritiers qui interdisait à tout Sorcier de parler seul à seul avec un Héritier. Il s'agissait des mêmes paroles que Sirius avait invoquées au nom d'Harry pour interdire à Remus et à Albus Dumbledore de s'approcher d'Harry. Et il était clair que le professeur Maugrey fasse désormais partie de cette liste maudite.

Quant à Maugrey, en entendant ces paroles, il fut figé, estomaqué qu'Harry ait osé prononcer ces mots.

-Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce que tu dis, balaya Alastor en se reprenant très vite.

-Vraiment ? susurra Harry. Vérifiez par vous-même.

Mais bien entendu, le professeur ne fit pas un seul pas pour démontrer que le brun avait raison. Il tourna des talons et partit sans un mot.

Neville plissa des yeux. Il venait de noter un fait pas tout à fait anodin.

Alastor Maugrey n'aurait jamais tenté de décrédibiliser les paroles d'un Héritier.

ooooo

Vladimir soupira enfin de soulagement en rejoignant son lit.

Deux jours plus tôt, Nolan, son meilleur et plus ancien ami ainsi que l'intendant du clan Romanov, était arrivé en Angleterre. Comme prévu, il avait dû endurer son sermon pendant tout un après-midi avant de s'installer aux côtés de Lorelei pour écouter les révélations du Seigneur Vampirique.

Ça s'était très mal passé.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Nolan avait laissé éclater sa colère. Son passif avec les Sorciers était catastrophique et bien que le clan en compte un certain nombre, il faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas les approcher plus que nécessaire. Seules quelques exceptions trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, notamment Anastasia, dont il avait accepté l'invitation de la rejoindre en Grande-Bretagne à la demande de Vladimir.

Nolan avait donc tempêté pendant des heures avant de se taire et de s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Il avait refusé de parler à son ami depuis et même ce soir-là, il n'avait pas desserré des dents pour lui adresser un mot.

Cela stressait particulièrement Vladimir. Jamais son ami ne lui avait fait la tête aussi longtemps. Nolan avait l'habitude d'évacuer son ressentiment avant de tourner la page mais là, il semblait que quelque chose bloquait. Mais quoi, il ne savait pas et il était certain qu'il ne le découvrirait pas lui-même. Sa sœur pourrait obtenir la réponse qu'il voulait.

La réaction de Lorelei avait été moins violente. Elle avait été choquée – pour autant qu'une Vampire de plusieurs siècles pouvait l'être encore – et avait gardé un silence songeur tout le reste de la nuit. Elle était particulièrement restée fixée sur la certitude de Vladimir qu'Harry Potter était un Elu de la Magie et avait exprimé rapidement sa volonté de rencontrer ce jeune prodige au plus vite. Elle avait rejoint la nuit suivante Nolan pour s'enquérir de son état et après une nuit plus que mouvementée, elle non plus n'avait pas eu de réponse claire.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Oui ? fit Vladimir

-Monseigneur, fit la voix d'Anastasia. Je crois que vous devriez venir.

Le Vampire se redressa, intrigué. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais osé le déranger sans une bonne raison. Il se vêtit correctement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Je me suis permis d'aller chercher maîtresse Lorelei et maître Nolan, prévint Anastasia. Ils vous attendent sur la terrasse.

Un peu inquiet malgré tout, il s'y rendit et retrouva comme dit les deux autres Vampires.

-Du côté de la forêt, indiqua Lorelei.

Vladimir étrécit le regard. Des silhouettes s'acharnaient visiblement sur les barrières du domaine. Rien ne le laissait pressentir depuis le manoir mais les coups retentissaient dans la nuit. Curieux, le Seigneur Vampirique affina sa vue pour savoir qui s'en prenait au domaine.

-Par le Premier Sang … jura Vladimir. Comment est-ce possible ?!

-Je ne pensais pas que cette magie existait encore sur ces terres, commenta Lorelei. Mais qui que ce soit qui la maîtrise, il va falloir qu'on s'en méfie comme de la peste.

-Je serais d'avis de te dire de rentrer, ajouta Nolan. Mais cette menace doit être détruite, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

-Je suis d'accord, abonda Vladimir. Même si ce n'est clairement pas dans ma zone de compétence …

-Vu l'absence de celui ou celle qui aurait dû s'en occuper, il n'a pas intérêt à t'en vouloir, grinça Nolan. Je vais rester quelques temps ici.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Vladimir

-Tu as besoin de moi, s'irrita Nolan. Oh, je vois bien qu'Anastasia t'a été d'une grande aide et normalement, je me serais fait discret dans tes affaires dans ce pays mais ce que nous voyons en ce moment remet tout en cause.

Au bout d'environ une heure, les coups sur les barrières ne résonnèrent plus et furent remplacés par des halètements graves. Des bruits de course retendirent et il était clair que les créatures avaient au moins quatre pattes. Leurs yeux luisaient d'un blanc malveillant dans la nuit.

Des Chiens d'Enfer avaient été lancés contre le domaine du Seigneur Vampirique Vladimir Romanov.

ooooo

Arthur rentrait tranquillement chez lui quand il fut surpris.

En effet, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte du Burrow, il tomba nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore.

-Directeur Dumbledore, salua Arthur.

-Bonsoir Arthur, répondit Albus. Je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Moi de même, sourit Arthur. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec les enfants ?

-Pas du tout, assura Albus. J'ai juste demandé un service à Molly, en plus d'une part de sa merveilleuse tarte au citron.

-Et c'est fait ? demanda Arthur

-Oui, oui, fit Albus. Je suis attendu. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi, fit Arthur.

Arthur attendit que le directeur quitte son jardin avant de laisser tomber son masque. Cette histoire ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Il était connu dans toute la société Sorcière que Molly n'avait pas son mot à dire dans sa famille. Quand il l'avait épousé, il s'était très peu insurgé, sachant que la famille Weasley avait perdu beaucoup de son prestige, de sa fortune et de ses responsabilités. Et surtout, il était parfaitement au courant que Muriel, bien qu'ayant accordé sa bénédiction, ne supportait pas Molly. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait refusé que Molly, à sa mort, devienne la prochaine lady Weasley et surtout, qu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé les droits généralement octroyés aux épouses d'Héritiers. Aux yeux des lois Sang Pur, Molly n'était qu'une Sorcière lambda, appartenant à la famille Weasley mais sans responsabilité aucune. Elle était certes l'épouse et la mère des enfants d'Arthur mais officiellement parlant, si ses enfants le voulaient, elle était tenue de leur obéir et eux non obligés de lui obéir.

Alors que quelqu'un vienne demander de l'aide à Molly était inconcevable. Tout acte officiel qu'elle devait faire passait obligatoirement par lui. Arthur lui avait aimablement accordé les cordons de la bourse mais il ne voyait pas le grand Albus Dumbledore venir leur demander de l'argent. Et aux vues des actes de sa femme ces dernières temps, il n'était pas prêt à rester naïf. Soupirant lourdement, il se décida enfin à rentrer.

-Bonsoir Molly, salua Arthur.

-Bonsoir mon chéri, fit Molly en sortant de la cuisine. Tu rentres tôt.

-J'ai terminé plus vite, sourit doucement Arthur.

-Et où est Percy ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda Molly

-Je ne l'ai pas croisé, secoua la tête Arthur. Je vais aller me changer.

-Vas-y, fit Molly.

Tranquillement, le Sorcier grimpa les marches. Il entra dans leur chambre et se changea assez rapidement. Mais il ne redescendit pas tout de suite. Il se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux pour pouvoir écrire une lettre.

_Chère Muriel, _

_J'espère que je ne t'inquièterai pas quand tu recevras cette deuxième lettre dans la même semaine mais il fallait que je t'écrive. _

_Il est dommage que tu sois partie aux eaux pour une durée indéterminée car j'appréciais vraiment de te rendre visite régulièrement._

Arthur s'arrêta un instant. La famille Weasley avait toujours été unie dans l'adversité. Il se souvenait parfaitement que plus jeune, il rendait souvent visite à ses cousines et cousins à travers le pays, ses parents ne pouvant pas se permettre de s'offrir de véritables vacances dans des lieux où ils ne connaissaient personne. Il se souvenait même de certaines fois où avec l'une de ses tantes, qui fut tuée lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, ils allaient tous les deux rendre visite en cachette à leurs cousins Cracmol qui avaient été éloignés par certains membres bien-pensants de la famille.

Mais depuis qu'il avait épousé Molly, il n'avait plus fait aucune visite à qui que ce soit, et cela avait continué après la naissance des enfants. La rousse avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle avait peur de ternir sa réputation et depuis, ils vivaient en vase clos. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés enfin que tous les deux, après le départ de Ginny pour Hogwarts, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait été isolé avec efficacité. Heureusement, quand il s'agissait d'aller chez Muriel, Arthur s'était toujours passé de l'accord de Molly. Y compris quand il voulait y emmener ses enfants.

_Enfin bref. _

_En rentrant chez moi, je suis tombé sur Albus Dumbledore qui sortait du Burrow. Il m'a dit qu'il était simplement venu pour demander un service à Molly. _

_Je n'aime pas ça. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais je ne sais plus ce qui se passe avec elle. J'apprends des choses qu'elle a faites dans mon dos. Elle a voulu représenter la famille Weasley sans que je sois présent. _

_Pour que tu en viennes à me demander un serment Sorcier pour que je ne révèle pas que les jumeaux ont une alliance avec le Gang, c'est que tu me caches des choses vraiment importantes et surtout, que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. _

_Je fais également de moins en moins confiance au directeur Dumbledore. Je retrouve beaucoup son nom dans certaines des décisions de ma femme, notamment dans celle de rapprocher à tout prix nos deux derniers enfants d'Harry Potter. Et cette visite d'aujourd'hui n'est pas pour me plaire. _

Arthur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il y avait une chose qu'il voulait demander à Muriel mais il n'était pas sûr. Pour être exact, elle aurait accepté avec joie mais c'était mal vis-à-vis de Molly. Seulement, Molly ne jouait pas vraiment franc-jeu donc il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

_Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Et je sais exactement comment._

_A notre mariage, Molly a demandé à disposer d'une pièce pour elle seule au Burrow. Elle m'a demandé de m'engager en tant que chef de famille à ne jamais tenter d'y entrer. _

_J'étais amoureux, j'ai accepté._

Le roux hésita. Il n'avait pas révélé à sa tante la tentative ratée de Molly de se rendre au bal du Ministère. Si Muriel l'apprenait, il était certain que la punition serait exemplaire. Mais ce que faisait Molly n'était pas dans l'intérêt de la famille Weasley. Après qu'il ait interdit à sa femme de se rendre au bal, il avait eu une conversation très sérieuse avec ses fils et certaines de leurs révélations lui avaient fait ouvrir les yeux de façon douloureuse. Et son association avec Dumbledore, surtout avec ce que les jumeaux et Percy lui avaient raconté sur ce qui se passait à l'école, n'augurait rien de bon.

_Mais tu es le chef de notre famille et tu n'es pas tenue par mes promesses. Je pense que dans cette pièce, tu trouveras des documents confirmant ou infirmant les actes de Molly entachant la famille Weasley. _

_Je te demande seulement de me faire part de ce que tu as découvert et que nous discutions et décidions ensemble des mesures qui seront prises. _

_Comme tu sais que je ne cache pas grand-chose à Molly, si tu acceptes de faire ce que je demande, je ne veux pas savoir à l'avance quand tu passeras au Burrow. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que Molly te surprenne également. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Arthur_

Le Sorcier se redressa et fit une relecture avant de sceller le parchemin. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'abandonner l'idée d'utiliser le hibou familial pour envoyer la lettre. Il sentait qu'il devenait paranoïaque mais ce n'était pas injustifié. Il la cacha soigneusement pour la récupérer le lendemain matin et l'envoyer depuis le Ministère avant de descendre rejoindre Molly pour le repas.

ooooo

Augusta se rendait à St Mungo.

Au moins une fois par mois, la matriarche se rendait à l'hôpital pour aller rendre visite à son fils. Depuis cette fameuse attaque à la suite de la chute de Voldemort, le Sorcier se comportait comme un enfant découvrant le monde. Elle discutait toujours avec les Médicomages au sujet de ses progrès avant de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où Neville l'avait accompagné à l'une de ses visites. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait appris qu'en presque six ans, pas une fois Alice n'avait emmené Neville voir son père. Ou elle-même ne s'était rendue seule pour aller voir son époux. C'était d'ailleurs l'élément déclencheur d'une enquête minutieuse lancée par Augusta et qui eut pour conséquence le retrait du petit garçon de la garde de sa mère.

La vieille femme secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser aux mauvais moments qu'elle avait eus mais se préparer à revoir son fils.

Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle quitta le bureau des Médicomages et entra dans la salle commune où avait été installé Franck. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et Augusta l'observa en train de jouer avec une peluche qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Mais soudain, quelque chose accrocha son regard.

-Franck, mon fils, fit Augusta. Qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ?

Le Sorcier ne fit que sourire.

-Est-ce que je peux toucher ? demanda Augusta

Devant l'absence de réponse, la vieille femme considéra qu'il acceptait et passa sa main dans le col de sa chemise. Elle en sortit une fine chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait un petit médaillon. Normalement, tout enfant Sang Pur sans exception possédait ce type de chaîne, offert quelques instants après sa naissance, et qu'on n'enlevait tous aucun prétexte. Elle contenait une myriade de protections magiques et pouvait permettre de retrouver la personne qui la portait avec d'obscurs rituels.

Or, ce que Franck avait autour du cou n'était pas celle que son mari et elle avaient donné au nourrisson à sa naissance.

-Mademoiselle ? interpella Augusta

-Milady, s'inclina l'infirmière. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Est-ce que vous vous occupez de mon fils Franck ? demanda Augusta

-J'aide parfois à ses soins, répondit la Sorcière. Surtout quand son infirmière attitrée n'est pas là.

Augusta se retint de froncer des sourcils. Elle s'était assez penchée sur le fonctionnement de l'hôpital et il lui était apparu que les infirmiers et les aides-soignants étaient affectés à un service défini et non à une personne en particulier. Et elle n'avait jamais fait la demande d'une infirmière dédiée exclusivement à Franck.

-Je me demandais simplement où se trouvait sa chaîne, fit Augusta.

-Ma collègue la lui a enlevée, répondit l'infirmière. Mais comme il était agité, je lui ai offert celle-ci.

-Merci, fit Augusta.

-Mais ma collègue a ajouté ce petit pendentif, ajouta l'infirmière.

-C'était quand ? demanda Augusta

-Je lui ai donné la chaîne en arrivant ici, ce qui va faire presque sept ans, réfléchit l'infirmière. Et ma collègue lui a donné le pendentif deux jours plus tard.

-Et quand revient-elle ? demanda Augusta

-Dans une semaine, sourit l'infirmière. D'ailleurs, cela me fait remarquer que vous ne deviez venir que la semaine prochaine. Vous êtes toujours réglée comme une horloge.

-Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, sourit Augusta.

-Mais avec plaisir, milady, s'inclina l'infirmière.

Augusta embrassa Franck avant de quitter la salle.

Deux heures plus tard, Franck Longbottom avait officiellement quitté St Mungo.

ooooo

-Je vais devoir faire appel à des spécialistes, se désola Juan Locke.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Augusta

-Ce n'est pas un ensorcellement ordinaire, expliqua Juan. Et je n'ai pas le personnel compétent pour le briser. Mais je connais des personnes qui peuvent le faire.

Dès qu'elle avait compris que Franck n'était plus sous la protection des Longbottom, Augusta l'avait retiré de l'hôpital et l'avait conduit directement à Black Rose. De garde quand la Sorcière avait débarqué, Juan avait aussitôt pris en charge le Sorcier et l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures. Et malheureusement, comme l'avait pressenti Augusta, le pendentif que portait son fils avait été ensorcelé pour que les soins donnés soient inefficaces. Et impossible à enlever sans risquer de blesser Franck, bien entendu.

-Alors faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir, déclara Augusta.

-Oui, milady, s'inclina Juan.

Augusta repartit très vite pour se rendre au manoir Prince.

-Lady Augusta ? s'étonna Octavia en ouvrant la porte. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui, fit Augusta. C'est urgent.

-Entrez invita Octavia.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent rapidement dans un salon.

-Je viens de m'apercevoir que mon fils était maintenu dans son esprit, avoua lourdement Augusta.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Octavia

-J'ai remarqué que Franck ne portait pas la chaîne de protection que son père et moi lui avons mis à sa naissance, expliqua Augusta. A la place, il avait une chaîne qu'une infirmière lui avait donné quand on le lui a enlevé l'autre et un pendentif qui empêche que tous les soins qu'on lui donne ne fonctionnent. Et ça depuis sept ans.

-Où est-il ? demanda Octavia

-Je l'ai emmené à Black Rose, répondit Augusta. Juan ne peut rien faire mais connait des personnes qui pourraient agir.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à Anastasia ? demanda Augusta

-Je le ferais en dernier recours, assura Augusta. Et puis, je ne veux pas faire automatiquement à elle quand nous avons un problème. Je ne veux pas mettre tous les œufs dans le même panier. Il suffit d'une fois où elle ne pourra pas nous aider. Et nous devons toujours avoir des solutions de rechange.

-Mais c'est votre fils … fit doucement Octavia.

-C'est cruel à dire mais cela fait des années que je le vois dans cet état, soupira Augusta. Un peu plus ou un peu moins de temps dans son rétablissement ne fera pas de différence.

-Certes, concéda de mauvaise grâce Octavia. Mais si Juan ne trouve rien, j'espère que vous ferez quand même appel à Anastasia.

-Bien entendu, sourit Augusta. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour cela.

-Je vous écoute, fit Octavia.

-En quittant St Mungo, je me suis arrangée pour récupérer tout ce qui avait trait à mon fils, révéla Augusta. Enfin, la majorité et je compte repasser plus tard pour récupérer le reste. Tenez.

Octavia prit le dossier médical et le consulta rapidement.

-Pour ce que je sais, il est rare que des personnes soient désignées pour s'occuper de personnes en particulier, nota Octavia. A moins que ce soit une demande spécifique de la famille. Et j'imagine que vous n'avez rien fait de tel.

-Effectivement, confirma Augusta.

-Vous voulez des enquêtes ? demanda Octavia

-Surtout sur les personnes qui se sont occupées exclusivement de Franck, précisa Augusta. Ainsi que de cette petite infirmière. Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à mon fils.

-Je vais m'en occuper, fit Octavia. Vous désirez une réponse quand ?

-Au plus vite, fit Augusta. Mais dans l'idéal, avant que Neville ne rentre.

-Je m'en charge, sourit Octavia.

-Pendant que j'y pense, comment va Lupin ? demanda Augusta

-Ça progresse tout doucement, déclara Octavia. Trop doucement, même. Quand on s'est résigné à le réveiller, on pensait sérieusement que ça irait plus vite mais non. Il reste persuadé que son loup est contre lui.

-J'aurais cru qu'avec comme amis Sirius et James Potter, il aurait pensé autrement, remarqua Augusta.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, agréa Octavia. Mais soit c'est entré dans une oreille et c'est ressortie de l'autre, soit on détruisait leurs efforts.

-Vous penchez plus pour la deuxième hypothèse, constata Augusta. Pourquoi ?

-A cause des éléments qu'on a découvert sur lui, fit Octavia. Souvenez-vous, il y a très peu de loup-garou qui parviennent à l'âge adulte sans tenter de se suicider ou de devenir foncièrement mauvais. Ils ne sont même pas acceptés dans les écoles ! Il est clairement dépressif et il vit encore après la mort de la quasi-totalité de ses amis. Sans compter que soit disant il tient vraiment à Harry mais qu'il ne fait rien pour être inoffensif pour lui. Sans oublier qu'il est drogué jusqu'à l'os …

-J'ai l'impression que vous revenez sur votre décision d'en faire le prochain monsieur Black, sourit Augusta.

-Non, je ne reviendrais pas dessus, affirma Octavia. Mais ça a le don de m'agacer.

Augusta comprenait parfaitement. Sans progrès tangible, on se sentait totalement inutile.

-Alors je vais vous laisser, fit Augusta.

Les deux Sorcières se saluèrent avant de se quitter.

ooooo

Pour une fois, Neville s'était retrouvé seul.

Chaque membre du Gang était parti de son côté pour aller voir leurs autres amis. Draco avait décidé de passer l'après-midi chez les Vert et Argent, Hermione parlait chiffons avec les filles de 4e année de toutes les maisons dans une salle quelconque et Harry étudiait tranquillement avec quelques autres également de différentes maisons dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw.

La Coupe de Quiddicht s'étant terminée courant avril – soit un bon mois avant l'heure, avec une victoire de Slytherin – le stade avait été fermé pour la préparation de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la croissance de haies formant un labyrinthe particulièrement compliqué.

Très intéressé par les plantes utilisées, Neville avait approché le professeur Sprout pour savoir s'il pouvait étudier les pousses. Etant connu pour sa passion pour la Botanique, la Sorcière accepta et dirigea son élève vers Hagrid, en charge de la formation du labyrinthe.

-Ce sont des plantes qui sont connues depuis plus de trois mille ans, sourit Hagrid en se rendant vers le terrain de Quiddicht avec sur ses pas le petit Ravenclaw.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Neville

-Il s'agit du même type de plante qui a servi à la construction du labyrinthe où on a enfermé le Minotaure, expliqua Hagrid.

-Je croyais qu'il était en pierre, fronça des sourcils Neville.

-C'est très courant qu'on le croit, confirma Hagrid. Mais pour perdre ceux qui s'y rendaient, une plante magique n'est pas plus utile ?

Neville ne put qu'en convenir.

-Est-ce qu'elle se trouve partout ? demanda Neville

-Non, on la trouve surtout près de la mer Méditerranée, répondit Hagrid.

-Il y a dû y avoir des phases d'adaptation, fit Neville.

-C'est le professeur Sprout qui s'en est occupée, sourit Hagrid alors qu'il s'emparait d'un immense arrosoir, y faisait tomber un bloc de terre dans l'eau et commençait à arroser les haies. La serre quinze a été aménagée pour que les haies puissent grandir sous notre climat. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, les pousses se sont plutôt bien adaptées.

-Mais là … ce ne sont que des buissons ! s'exclama Neville

Hagrid éclata de rire.

-Ces haies ont des vies propres, sourit Hagrid. Le labyrinthe se forme sans qu'on y fasse quoi que ce soit. Et il bougera au gré de ses envies. Seul le fil d'Ariane pourrait permettre de retrouver la sortie.

-C'est un sort ? demanda Neville

-Il est beaucoup utilisé par ceux qui font de l'exploration, répondit Hagrid. Par exemple, ceux qui ont besoin d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite en ont besoin pour pouvoir revenir sans crainte.

-Je croyais qu'il y aurait des épreuves, fronça des sourcils Neville. Comment vous allez faire pour les placer ?

-Nous les déposerons simplement dans un endroit donné du labyrinthe, répondit Hagrid. Ils se déplaceront au gré de leurs envies.

-Ce ne sera pas dangereux ? demanda Neville

-Si, soupira Hagrid. Mais ce sont les décisions du directeur …

Neville décida de ne pas pousser plus loin la conversation et préféra s'occuper des plantes qui réclamaient leur attention.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, Neville s'attela à écrire une lettre.

_Cher Vladimir, _

_Je pense que ce que j'ai découvert – complètement par hasard, pour une fois – est très important. Je compte faire une copie de cette lettre à ma grand-mère, ne vous faites pas de soucis. _

_Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse, m'a montré des plants de haies qui vont servir à la troisième épreuve du Tournoi. D'après lui, il s'agit de la même espèce qui aurait servi à la création du labyrinthe du Minotaure. Quand il m'a annoncé qu'il ne formerait pas le labyrinthe mais que ce sera les plantes elles-mêmes qui le formeront, j'ai posé la question concernant les obstacles à l'intérieur, Hagrid m'a dit qu'ils seraient déposés à l'intérieur du labyrinthe de façon aléatoire et qu'ils se déplaceraient au gré de leurs envies. _

_Ce que je comprends, c'est qu'il y aura des créatures magiques dans ce fameux labyrinthe. Mais ce que je soupçonne surtout, c'est que personne n'aura aucun contrôle sur aucun d'entre eux. _

_J'ai peur pour Harry. Et aussi pour Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum et Cédric Diggory. Ils sont devenus nos amis et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés par une nouvelle négligence de Dumbledore. _

_Amitiés, _

_Neville_

Le jeune homme fit une dernière relecture avant de siffler son messager et d'envoyer sa missive. Il décida ensuite de lire un grimoire de leurs études parallèles dans la salle commune pour attendre ses amis.

ooooo

Peter transplana rapidement vers sa propre cachette avant de se mettre à hurler de rage.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Marre de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres de pacotille !

Depuis qu'il était revenu en Angleterre avec Voldemort, le plan de ce dernier avait été très vite révélé à Peter. Les préparatifs avaient été laborieux et l'Animagus rat n'avait guère apprécié que cela intègre un élément nouveau.

Un espion à la solde de Voldemort. Espion qui n'était pas Severus Snape.

Cela avait étonné Peter. Il avait déjà vu Snape et il devait le reconnaître, il n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher des informations. Mais cet espion était encore mieux placé que le maître de Potions, ce qui restait un exploit. En plus, il avait une place privilégiée pour s'occuper du Tournoi, ce qui était essentiel pour le plan de Voldemort.

Seulement, Peter ne connaissait pas l'identité de cet espion. Quand il était convoqué au manoir de Voldemort, l'ancien Gryffindor était écarté sans ménagement et même sous sa forme Animagus, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir d'informations.

Visiblement, Voldemort appliquait le dicton qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier.

L'espion se chargeait d'exécuter le plan du Maître tandis que lui se chargeait de le préparer pour assister à la fin de ce fameux plan. Une répartition des tâches qui faisait grincer les dents de Peter.

Mais il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. En entrant chez les Death Eaters, il s'était coulé dans un personnage correspondant à celui qu'il s'était forgé auprès des Maraudeurs. Durant ses années d'école, il avait compris que moins il se montrait, plus facile il serait pour lui d'agir dans l'ombre. Et comme il savait appuyer sur les bons leviers pour que James Potter et Sirius Black se vengent sur les personnes qu'il leur désignait subtilement – Remus Lupin était largement considéré comme quantité négligeable, étant toujours persuadé que s'il s'opposait à ces deux-là, ils ne seraient plus ses amis – il était très facile de passer pour un peureux, sinon un Sorcier extrêmement discret. A l'âge de seize ans, il avait été introduit à Voldemort et s'était avéré être un atout considérable avec ses liens avec James Potter, fils d'un Auror très haut gradé, encore plus quand le Lord avait appris qu'il était Animagus. Il s'était empressé de lui faire jurer de garder le secret sur ses capacités et en avait tiré parti très vite. Sous sa forme de rat, Peter avait espionné plusieurs enfants de hauts dirigeants scolarisés en même temps que lui et avait rapporté de nombreux secrets croustillants pour que le Lord ait matière à chantage. Une fois diplômé, le jeune homme avait fait de nombreuses missions d'infiltration, toujours pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais également pour le sien propre. Il s'était forgé ainsi une réputation de fouineur, cependant incapable d'aller sur le terrain, Voldemort ne tenant pas à perdre aussi futilement une source d'informations aussi précieuse.

Mais en vérité, Peter Pettigrow était un Sorcier rongé par la haine et avide de reconnaissance. Et surtout, jaloux de ce que les autres pouvaient avoir. Cette jalousie l'avait conduit à faire des choix implacables, à commencer par se mettre sous les ordres de lord Voldemort.

Peter respira longuement pour se calmer. La raison de sa rage soudaine n'était autre que Voldemort. Après l'avoir nourri avec du lait de Nagini, le serpent familier du lord depuis des années, et seule nourriture qu'il acceptait, Peter s'était retiré mais des murmures l'avaient poussé à écouter derrière la porte. Le Sorcier avait très vite compris que son maître était parti dans l'un de ses délires. Mais là, il avait imaginé les meilleures manières de tuer Harry Potter, selon lui le seul responsable de son état. Certains de ses plans étaient bien pensés, Peter devait l'avouer, mais impliquait toujours le sacrifice de ses troupes. Puis Voldemort avait réfléchit à la place de Peter dans son organisation. Et malheureusement pour ce dernier, il n'en voyait pas de très flatteuse. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Peter n'avait rien pour apparaître à ses côtés. En fait, ce soir-là, il avait appris ce que Voldemort pensait réellement de lui.

Et ça l'avait mis en rage.

Heureusement pour Peter, il ne croyait pas aux inepties que vomissaient l'autoproclamé lord. Les Death Eaters n'étaient qu'un moyen d'atteindre son but.

Lentement, il reprit son calme et plaqua son masque de Death Eaters. Il serait toujours temps de rappeler au Lord qu'il lui était et resterait toujours indispensable.

Sur ces pensées, il repartit au chevet de Voldemort.

ooooo

C'était incroyable à dire mais c'était la première fois que l'école de magie accueillait autant de monde.

La troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était la plus attendue de toutes. Pour cela, le nombre de places avait été augmenté et s'était vendu comme des petits pains en un temps record.

-Et j'imagine que l'école n'en verra pas la couleur, grinça Minerva.

Comme lors de la première épreuve, Minerva et Severus s'étaient retrouvés sur l'une des galeries donnant sur l'entrée du domaine. Tous les deux observaient d'un mauvais œil la foule toujours plus nombreuse qui envahissait le parc.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Severus

-L'école est dans un état de délabrement avancé, répondit Minerva. Le mobilier n'a pas été changé depuis au moins l'entrée en fonction comme professeur de Dumbledore. Et je ne parle même pas de ton laboratoire ! Si tu n'installais pas toi-même les protections nécessaires pour la survie des élèves, qui sait combien de morts il y aurait eu !

-Certes, concéda Severus. Mais où irait cet argent récolté ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Minerva.

-Et si je te disais que Dumbledore a un compte occulte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu remplir seul ? sourit Severus

-Comment ça ? se retourna brusquement Minerva. Et surtout, comment tu le sais ?

-Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur ce que possédait Harry, je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait des sommes d'argent qui disparaissaient de son compte étudiant. Avec les Gobelins, nous avons remonté le fil jusqu'à ce compte. Et les Gobelins m'ont assuré qu'Harry n'était pas le seul « donateur ». Ils ont sous-entendu que l'école n'était pas avare non plus.

-Il détournerait l'argent d'Hogwarts ? s'étouffa Minerva

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Mais les Gobelins sont clairs, ce n'est pas avec ce qu'il gagne en tant que directeur ni même avec ce qu'il gagne de ses différents découvertes qu'il aurait pu remplir ce coffre.

-Je n'aime pas ce qu'on découvre sur lui, grogna Minerva.

-C'est vrai, concéda Severus. Mais s'il ne s'était pas attaqué à Harry, qui sait quand on l'aurait découvert …

-S'il ne s'en était pas pris à Harry et si on ne t'avait pas mis sur la route de ce jeune homme, corrigea Minerva.

Severus se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le mette en avant.

-Sans toi, personne n'en aurait rien su, persista Minerva. Je ne vais surtout pas minimiser ton rôle et son importance !

-Si tu veux, grommela Severus.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants.

-Que penses-tu de cette dernière épreuve ? demanda Severus

-Que je m'attends à tout, soupira Minerva. Ce qu'a découvert le jeune Neville ne me rassure pas du tout.

-Effectivement, les haies du Minotaure, rien que ça, confirma Severus. Sans compter que les obstacles sembleraient pouvoir se déplacer seuls.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il y aurait, souffla Minerva.

-Tu aurais dû me demander, reprocha Severus.

-C'est vrai, concéda Minerva. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Il vaut mieux se préparer au mieux et attendre.

-Je n'aime pas ça, se refrogna Severus.

-Surtout quand Harry est concerné, sourit Minerva. Je l'avais compris. J'ai déjà alertée Poppy pour se tenir prête avec une tente juste à côté du labyrinthe. Et je me suis également associée avec Filius.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Severus

Après avoir appris que Filius Flitwick connaissait une partie de leurs secrets, et pas les plus insignifiants, Severus avait réuni la Famille pour les mettre au courant. Après consultation de Ragnok, ils avaient estimé qu'une présentation officielle – et au passage quelques serments de fidélité, pourquoi pas – pourrait attendre les vacances d'été. Cependant, ni Minerva et ni Severus n'avaient encore eu recours au petit professeur. Ce dernier comprenait parfaitement et s'assurait que le Gang soit parfaitement protégé des manipulations de Dumbledore. De toute façon, à son niveau, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-J'ai pu obtenir quelques plants de cette haie, expliqua Minerva. Je me suis assuré qu'ils pouvaient supporter des métamorphoses et Filius des sortilèges particuliers. Nous avons créé des veilleurs supplémentaires.

-Des veilleurs ? releva Severus

-Nous savons que les champions seront suivis tout au long de leur parcours, fit Minerva. Seulement, il est certain qu'Albus contrôlera les images qui seront diffusées. Nous voulons savoir ce qui attend réellement les champions. Quitte à s'en occuper à leur place. Les veilleurs s'en chargeront parfaitement. Et nous avons fait en sorte qu'on ne les découvre pas tout de suite.

-On va intervenir ? demanda Severus

-S'il le faut, soupira Minerva. Mais avec discrétion.

-Ou avec une diversion suffisamment importante pour qu'on ne regarde pas ce qu'on fait, proposa Severus.

-Comment ? fit Minerva

-Les jumeaux Weasley, fit Severus. J'ai eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil sur leurs dernières inventions et ça serait très intéressant de voir leur utilisation pratique. Sans compter qu'on ne leur en voudra pas tellement vu que c'est dans leurs habitudes.

-Ils ont quelque chose de prêt pour aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta Minerva

-Toujours, assura Severus. Ils m'ont juste demandé de les prévenir quand nous voudrions avoir … de l'amusement.

-Très intéressant, lâcha Minerva. Je m'assurerai de faire appel à eux même s'il n'y a rien.

-Un élan de folie ? sourit Severus

-Une envie de faire payer Albus, ricana Minerva. Allons-y maintenant, je pense qu'on a fini de faire entrer les spectateurs.

Tranquillement, ils allèrent gagner leurs places.

ooooo

Pour une fois, le Gang était réuni dans la tente qui abritait les champions.

Ne voulant pas avoir à faire avec Rita Skeeter, Fleur, Viktor et Cédric avaient ensorcelé les lieux pour lui interdire l'accès. Ainsi, depuis l'intérieur, ils pouvaient entendre vociférer la journaliste et même les supplications de Ludo Verpey n'avaient pas réussi à les attendrir suffisamment pour lever le sort.

Pour cette dernière épreuve, Sirius avait réussi à contourner le service de garde installé par Dumbledore pour aller voir son filleul. Il avait également emmené avec lui un membre de chaque famille des champions et ces derniers étaient heureux de voir leurs pères respectifs.

Le Gang majoré de Sirius s'était réuni dans un coin.

-Nous sommes tous là, informa Sirius. Même Vladimir.

-Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Harry. Il pourrait se faire prendre !

-Il m'a dit, je cite, qu'il n'est pas né celui qui le prendra la main dans le sac, sourit Sirius. Et vu comment il échappe à mes propres blagues, je le croie sur parole.

-J'espère, soupira Harry.

-Eh, bonhomme, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, fit Sirius. Mais plutôt pour toi. Personne n'a réussi à savoir ce qui allait se passer à l'intérieur. On connait tes capacités, on sait que tu pourras t'en sortir dans n'importe quelle situation donc il faut que tu te concentres sur toi. Il ne faut pas que tu te blesses bêtement.

-Oui, Sirius, répondit Harry.

-En plus, continua Sirius, tu as plein de gadgets que tu pourras utiliser sans risques, vu que le règlement l'autorise sans restriction. Alors profites-en, encore plus qu'on ne pourra rien te dire.

-Et puis si tu as besoin de nous, tu pourras toujours nous joindre, sourit Draco en indiquant le miroir à Double Sens soigneusement rangé.

Harry soupira. Cette épreuve n'était pas pour le rassurer, surtout quand on voyait dans quel état il était rentré de la dernière. Comme il était stipulé que les champions pouvaient se préparer librement, le brun n'avait pas hésité à accepter l'aide de Fred et de Georges. Dans un sac sans fond, ils lui avaient fourni une quantité impressionnante de farces et attrapes pour surprendre ses adversaires. Severus, toujours inquiet, avait été faire un tour du côté de coffre des Prince pour lui donner plusieurs pendentifs pour à la fois cacher sa puissance toujours plus grandissante et la garder sous contrôle en attendant de faire sauter le prochain bloc de pouvoir. Sirius avait renforcé le médaillon Potter Prince Black que son filleul portait avec quelques protections de son cru et ses amis s'étaient chargés de l'entraîner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

-Jeunes gens, c'est l'heure, annonça Ludo Verpey. Mais avant, il faudrait que vous accordiez quelques mots aux journalistes qui …

-Non, gronda Viktor. Si c'est pour lire les mêmes bêtises que ces dernières semaines, alors que nous n'avons même pas répondu à ses questions, alors ce n'est pas la peine. N'essayez pas de nous forcer, je peux vous assurer que j'ai un très bon avocat.

-Mon père aussi, sourit Fleur.

-Mon père travaille au Ministère comme directeur de département, ajouta Cédric. Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait le harcèlement dont je suis la victime.

-Et ce n'est pas la peine que je vous rappelle ce qui se passe quand on s'en prend à mon filleul, menaça Sirius.

Ludo déglutit difficilement.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il avant de les devancer.

Les quatre amis se sourirent.

-Ça fait du bien qu'il comprenne enfin qu'on ne veut pas parler à Skeeter, sourit Cédric. Bon, maintenant on doit y aller. Bonne chance à tous !

-Bonne chance ! firent les trois autres

La tête haute, ils quittèrent à leur tour la tente, snobant de toute leur hauteur Rita Skeeter qui fulminait, retenue à grande peine par Ludo Verpey. Ils se présentèrent devant le labyrinthe dont les murs dépassaient largement les trois mètres de haut. Ludo arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un peu débraillé et sans doute essoufflé par sa discussion avec la journaliste.

-Bonjour à tous ! s'écria Ludo après s'être lancé un Sonorus. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la dernière et ultime épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Le but est très simple, il suffira à nos champions d'arriver au centre du labyrinthe qui se trouve derrière moi pour récupérer la coupe qui symbolisera leur victoire ! Des obstacles se dresseront sur leur chemin mais ils nous ont prouvé tout au long du Tournoi qu'ils pouvaient y faire face ! Le parcours de chacun d'entre eux sera retransmis sur les écrans qui se trouvent derrière moi. Cette fois, pas de notes du jury, seule la coupe déterminera le vainqueur ! L'ordre d'entrée se fera selon les scores de chaque champion, du moins élevé au plus élevé, à une minute d'intervalle. C'est donc mademoiselle Fleur Delacour qui ouvrira le bal, suivi d'Harry Potter, Cédric Diggory et enfin Viktor Krum. A mon top, c'est parti !

L'un après l'autre, sous les cris de la foule, les quatre champions entrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Et le silence se referma sur eux.

ooooo

Vladimir avait laissé Anastasia et Jörgen dans les gradins, tout près de la tente de Poppy Pomfrey, et avait rapidement rejoint Severus qui s'était éloigné de Minerva et de Filius.

-Votre mot était très lapidaire, fit remarquer Vladimir.

-J'étais toujours accompagné, s'irrita Severus. Et vous savez parfaitement que bien que vous soyez au courant pour Minerva et Filius, eux ne le sont pas pour vous.

En effet, la Famille en avait conclu qu'il ne serait pas bon que les professeurs soient au courant de leurs liens avec le Seigneur Vampirique. Bien que Minerva soit parfaitement au courant pour le travail d'Anastasia avec Harry.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Vladimir

Le maître de Potions lui résuma ce que le professeur de Métamorphoses venait de lui apprendre.

-C'est une excellente idée, constata Vladimir. Mais pourquoi faire appel à moi ?

-Vous avez les connaissances qu'eux n'ont pas, souffla Severus. Minerva m'avait même avoué que ce n'était pas enseigné ici que les Êtres de l'Eau ne supportaient pas les Veela. Je ne sais pas ce que sait Filius mais ça me rassurerait que vous soyez dans les parages.

-Et que je vous souffle les réponses que vous pourriez mettre sur le compte de vos études parallèles, sourit Vladimir. Soit, faisons cela. Au fait, pendant que nous parlons de cela, j'ai vu Harry cette nuit.

-Comment avez-vous fait, par Morgane ?! pesta Severus. Aucune alarme n'a sonné !

-Je vous avais dit que c'était facile pour moi, sourit Vladimir. J'ai offert à notre jeune ami plusieurs protections Vampire.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Severus. Mais ne va-t-on pas le prendre pour un futur Vampire ?

-Pas nécessairement, assura Vladimir. On sait déjà qu'il est sous ma protection, je ne fais que le confirmer.

-Que lui avez-vous donné ? capitula Severus

-Oh, quelques bricoles … éluda Vladimir.

-Très bien, ne dites rien, grogna Severus. Mais est-ce qu'il sera en sécurité ?

-Autant qu'il pourrait l'être dans une telle situation, répondit Vladimir. Chacun de notre côté, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour le protéger. C'est maintenant à lui de jouer.

Severus soupira lourdement avant de saluer le Vampire et de rejoindre ses collègues.

ooooo

Harry avait attendu que Viktor et Cédric passent devant lui pour mettre ses plans à exécution.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, il farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une fiole qui s'illumina une fois activée et qu'il attacha autour de son cou. Fan du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien, il avait adoré le cadeau de Galadriel à Frodon et avait demandé à son père si cela existait dans le monde magique. Severus la lui avait offerte pour ses quatorze ans, après une année de recherche. Il sortit ensuite une ceinture qu'il attacha rapidement à sa taille, remit son sac à sa place, prit sa baguette en main et se mit enfin en marche.

Harry était au courant qu'il serait filmé tout au long de son périple mais il était sûr qu'on ne montrerait que ce qui n'allait pas heurter la sensibilité des spectateurs. Et comme Dumbledore était aux commandes, il était certain qu'il allait en baver.

Alors qu'il avançait avec précaution, le jeune brun sentit de très fines gouttes tomber sur lui. Intrigué, il poursuivit quand même son chemin mais testa du bout de la langue.

_Du … sang ?_

Harry était surpris. En quoi asperger les champions de sang pouvait être un obstacle ?

Trois minutes plus tard, il eut la réponse. Sous la forme d'une profonde morsure au bras.

Et d'un cheval sortit tout droit des enfers.

_Mais quel connard ! _pesta Harry en piochant dans sa ceinture une pincée de Poudre d'Éternuement et en la jetant sur la créature. _Faire venir des Thestral dans ce p**** de labyrinthe alors que la majorité des gens ne peuvent pas les voir ! Et avec la chance que j'ai, ça va passer pour une potion de Confusion particulièrement puissante ! Un jour, je buterai ce connard !_

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que le directeur avait autant mis en danger la vie des champions en introduisant des Thestral dans l'épreuve. Rares équidés carnivores, ils devenaient incontrôlables à l'odeur du sang. Ils étaient également considérés comme des présages de mauvaise augure, ne pouvant être vu que par les personnes ayant vu la mort.

Et malheureusement, Harry faisait partie de ces personnes. Ou plutôt heureusement, vu qu'il pouvait voir ce qui lui tombait dessus.

Il roula sur le côté pour se mettre hors de portée des sabots qui martelaient le sol et tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait pour eux. Se rappelant qu'ils étaient attirés par l'odeur du sang, il se lança un sort de nettoyage et décida qu'il perdrait trop de temps et d'énergie à combattre la créature. Discrètement, donc, il la contourna et s'enfuit rapidement.

ooooo

Du côté des professeurs, Severus pesta. A travers les veilleurs invoqués, il avait parfaitement reconnu les Thestral et se demandait franchement si Dumbledore n'était pas devenu fou.

-Mais il est devenu fou ! siffla Filius

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

-Faire entrer de telles créatures, alors qu'il est certain qu'aucun enfant n'aurait pu voir la mort d'aussi près, grinça Filius.

-Sans compter le sang qui est tombé sur lui, rajouta Minerva, les lèvres pincées.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Severus

-Les veilleurs sont ensorcelés pour détecter toute blessure, répondit Minerva. Et j'ai noté qu'il y avait du sang alors qu'Harry ne s'était pas coupé.

-Ce qui a eu pour conséquence que le Thestral s'est attaqué à lui, cracha Filius. Nous devons isoler cette partie du labyrinthe. Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres champions puissent faire face aussi bien que le jeune Potter. D'ailleurs, vu ce que Dumbledore raconte sur son enfance « dorée », je me demande bien où il a pu voir la mort.

Severus se retint de répondre. Lui avait une petite idée. Il se souvenait parfaitement des premières vacances du Gang chez les Granger et la visite près de St Brutus, l'établissement de correction pour mineurs. Là où Harry avait révélé la raison du ressentiment qu'il avait envers Dudley Dursley. La magie d'Harry avait tué le pédophile chez lequel son cousin l'avait emmené en toute connaissance de cause. Il retint efficacement un mouvement d'humeur. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ces pâles copies d'êtres humains qu'étaient les Dursley.

-Enfance dorée ? releva Severus

-Voyons, Severus, à votre avis, comment aurait-il pu réussir à tenir éloigner toutes les personnes qui tenaient réellement à Harry s'il n'avait pas raconté à tout le monde qu'il était heureux et choyé dans sa famille Moldue ? fit Filius

Minerva pinça des lèvres. Effectivement, à chaque fois qu'elle avait cherché à avoir des nouvelles d'Harry, Albus lui sortait cette réponse. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait été choquée de voir Harry à sa Répartition car elle était certaine qu'un garçon de son âge ne pouvait pas avoir son gabarit et encore moins sa taille. A l'époque, il ne faisait absolument pas ses onze ans !

-Bien, occupons-nous de ce Thestral, fit Filius en levant sa baguette.

Il psalmodia une incantation de croissance magique et ils purent voir que la place se condamnait rapidement. Tous les trois soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Une bonne chose de faite, souffla Severus. Revenons à Harry.

-Il se soigne, répondit Minerva. La blessure a l'air vraiment vilaine …

ooooo

En effet, Harry, une fois en relative sécurité, avait examiné sa morsure. L'adrénaline était un peu redescendue et la douleur lançait dans son bras sans compter le sang qui coulait.

-Génial, marmonna Harry.

Il farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un baume qu'il appliqua sur sa blessure. Cette dernière fuma pour laisser une peau boursouflée mais fermée. Le brun reprit son chemin, encore plus sur ses gardes. A chaque croisement, il utilisait son miroir à Double Sens pour voir ce qui l'attendait dans le prochain couloir. Finalement, il arriva à un petit espace vide. Intrigué de ne rien voir sortant de l'ordinaire, il fit un tour sur lui-même et avança avec encore plus de précautions. Plusieurs reflets brillants interpellèrent son attention et il approcha doucement.

_Des … fils ?_ fit Harry, surpris

C'était à la fois doux et collant. Ça avait l'air solide et pourtant extrêmement fin. Il se concentra encore plus en regardant autour de lui et vit qu'il y en avait partout. Un petit cliquetis retentit alors dans le silence et il crut qu'une attache s'était détachée de son sac mais quand il vérifia, il s'aperçut qu'il en était rien. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se figea.

_Et merde,_ siffla Harry.

Au-dessus de l'une des haies entourant la clairière, une immense araignée le fixait de ses nombreux yeux.

_Acromentula,_ songea Harry. _Insensible à la plupart des sorts offensifs. Et à moins de savoir que ça existe, personne ne sait comment les combattre. Il faudra très vite trouver une solution pour que Dumbledore arrête de mettre la vie des autres en danger de mort par pur plaisir ! _

Harry serra fortement sa baguette et réfléchit rapidement. L'attaquer de front ne servirait à rien, surtout sans soutien assez puissant derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il évite sa toile car ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de se laisser piéger et de se faire livrer pieds et poings liés à Dumbledore. Tous les deux s'observèrent sans bruit.

Puis l'Acromentula attaqua.

Harry utilisa le sort de Bouclier de manière innovante en faisant en sorte qu'il l'entoure entièrement comme une bulle et qu'il soit assez solide pour que le brun rebondisse avec, comme une balle. L'idée lui était venue en discutant avec Hermione mais jamais il n'avait pu la mettre en pratique. Il avait toujours pensé que la magie, comme l'imagination, n'avait que les limites qu'on voulait lui imposer donc il n'avait jamais cru que c'était impossible. Et il semblait qu'en période de stress, sa magie soit plus encline à matérialiser ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois stabilisé, il fit disparaître le bouclier et se résolut à s'occuper des toiles que lui lançaient l'Acromentula. Il évita avec agilité les jets et gela les toiles qui ornaient les lieux pour ne pas se retrouver enroulé dedans. Mais comme il ne maîtrisait pas tout à fait son sort, il se retrouva avec une patinoire en lieu et place d'une étendue d'herbe. Cela ne déstabilisa pas Harry qui enchanta ses chaussures pour qu'ils deviennent des patins à glace, ne se débrouillant pas trop mal avec, ayant appris sur l'un des lacs du manoir Malfoy.

Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'Acromentula. Visiblement très peu habitué à marcher sur une étendue gelée, l'araignée géante glissait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ce ballet désordonné lui donna une idée qu'il testa immédiatement en évitant l'araignée. Quand il vit que son idée pouvait marcher, il prit un morceau de glace et l'abattit sur le sol pour qu'il vole en éclats. Il utilisa ensuite le sort de lévitation pour en recouvrir l'Acromentula puis se concentra le plus possible pour réaliser son idée.

Le _Finite Incantatem_ qu'il lança était un peu plus puissant que ce qu'il utilisait habituellement mais eut partiellement l'effet escompté. La glace disparut et l'Acromentula fut piégée dans sa propre toile. Ne voulant pas tenter la chance, Harry changea de nouveau ses chaussures et s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

ooooo

Dumbledore grinçait des dents.

Dans la tente où les images brutes du labyrinthe lui parvenaient, il venait de voir Harry Potter se débarrasser de l'Acromentula qu'il avait placé. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir la vaincre aussi facilement mais le jeune homme faisait partie des rares Sorciers à voir plus loin que les conventions. Ce que le vieil homme pouvait en déduire ne lui plaisait pas. Avec son niveau scolaire, Harry Potter pouvait très bien devenir un maître dans la matière qu'il choisirait. Il avait l'imagination et l'ouverture d'esprit idéal pour pouvoir inventer, un atout considérable … qui n'était pas sous sa coupe.

Le labyrinthe avait été créé par ses soins en grande partie pour évaluer les capacités réelles d'Harry Potter. Bien que parmi les premiers de sa promotion, il se cantonnait à utiliser que ce qu'il était censé savoir à son âge. Seulement, désormais élevé par des Sang Pur comprenant Sirius Black, Augusta Longbottom et Narcissa Malfoy, il aurait dû avoir des connaissances bien plus étendues. Mais le jeune homme ne les étalait pas au grand jour. Et cela irritait le directeur. Il voulait savoir exactement de quoi était capable le garçon pour établir un plan pour le récupérer.

Il le fallait absolument.

ooooo

Harry se sentit un peu faible après la dépense de magie due à son dernier sort. Il s'empara de son sac et en sortit une potion d'énergie qu'il but avidement. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux et pria pour que l'un des trois autres champions trouve enfin la coupe. Il reprit son chemin et resta quand même sur ses gardes. Il sentit les égratignures qu'il s'était fait en brisant la glace lui tirailler le visage et les bras mais il pesa le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il devait prendre une potion pour les soigner ou non avant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de gaspiller une potion pour quelque chose qui n'allait pas s'aggraver. Il poursuivit donc son chemin mais soudain, une voix l'interpella.

-_Endoloris_ !

Harry sursauta. C'est Viktor ! Or, il savait que les Impardonnables anglais étaient également interdits en Bulgarie. Jamais il n'en aurait utilisé un dans ce Tournoi ! Il se précipita donc à sa recherche et le spectacle qu'il découvrit l'horrifia.

Viktor était bien là. Mais Fleur aussi, allongée par terre. Et vu les convulsions qui la parcouraient, il était clair qu'elle se faisait torturer par son ami.

Harry ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il lança un sort de Désarmement qui fit tomber le Bulgare mais il eut le mérite de garder sa baguette. Le plus vieux darda son regard sur le plus jeune et l'anxiété de ce dernier monta d'un cran.

Le voile gris pâle qui recouvrait les yeux de Viktor était à peine perceptible mais il était là. Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire. Viktor Krum était sous _Imperium_ et un puissant, vu que si le champion ne l'avait pas regardé droit dans les yeux, jamais il n'aurait remarqué la seule trace visible du sort. Severus et Lucius lui avaient montré cette petite astuce quand ils avaient dû expliquer leur lien avec Voldemort et comment le blond avait pu échapper à la prison.

Un sort siffla vers Harry qui sortit brutalement de ses pensées et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'y échapper. Le brun n'était vraiment pas enchanté de se battre contre son ami mais celui qui ne contrôlait n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Ne pouvant pas lutter à armes égales, le brun se résolut à esquiver plutôt que de renvoyer coup sur coup. Il prit soin de s'éloigner de la Veela qui devait être dans un sale état et dut établir une stratégie à la va-vite. Il détourna l'attention du Bulgare par de nombreux sorts amusants et y glissa un sort de Gel parmi eux. Ne remarquant rien, son adversaire glissa dessus et le brun lança successivement un _Expelliarmus_, un _Stupefix_ et un _Petrificus Totalus_. Viktor échappa au premier mais se prit de plein fouet les deux autres qui avaient été à la limite des informulés et tomba à terre, figé. Prudemment, Harry attira sa baguette à lui avant de s'approcher. Visiblement, l'_Imperium_ n'avait toujours pas été relâché et il était hors de question de libérer son ami. Lui lança pour plus de sûreté d'autres _Stupefix_, il se tourna alors vers Fleur. Son état après la deuxième épreuve n'était pas beau à voir mais là, il était clair que le sort de Douleur n'était que le dernier d'une certaine liste de torture.

-Fleur ? osa Harry

-Ha…rry, souffla Fleur.

-Je vais te soigner, fit Harry en posant son sac.

-Non, souffla Fleur avec difficultés. Continue, surtout. Viktor n'était pas dans son état normal. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous veut du mal. Préviens Cédric.

-D'accord, fit Harry, la gorge nouée.

Conscient que la Veela avait besoin de soins au plus vite, il lança des étincelles rouges, signe que l'un des participants voulait abandonner. Et ne voulant pas être compris dans le lot, il sourit tendrement à la jeune femme avant de s'en aller.

ooooo

Aussitôt que les étincelles furent aperçues, Aline Bibine, le professeur de Vol, s'élança au-dessus du labyrinthe et fonça. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle nota les deux champions à terre et vint vers eux. Le champion de Dumstrang, Viktor Krum, était figé mais son bras droit avait un angle assez inquiétant donc elle ne le libéra pas tout de suite, n'ayant pas de potions à lui faire boire pour qu'il puisse supporter la douleur durant le voyage de retour. Mais lorsqu'elle se pencha vers la championne de Beauxbâtons, elle ne put retenir un halètement de surprise. Les marques de torture étaient clairement visibles et elle semblait souffrir le martyr. Aline Bibine la figea à son tour avant d'user du sortilège de Lévitation pour la sortir rapidement de là. Elle la déposa juste aux pieds de Poppy Pomfrey avant de faire de même avec le deuxième champion.

Consternée de l'état de sa première patiente, Poppy reprit rapidement son sang-froid et l'amena à l'intérieur à l'abri des regards. Elle envoya un Elfe de maison chercher des potions de soins spécifiques, ne pensant pas en se préparant qu'elle aurait besoin de celles-ci aujourd'hui. Avec dextérité, l'infirmière soigna la jeune femme avant de l'envoyer dans le château, avec ordre d'être surveillée de très près.

Les trois professeurs entrèrent dans la tente quand elle commença à s'occuper de son second patient. Elle allait défaire le travail quand Severus l'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux gardés grand ouvert. Poppy le foudroya, ayant parfaitement compris que le maître de Potions usait de ses talents en Legilimencie sur le jeune homme, ce qui lui vaudrait un tour à Azkaban s'il portait plainte. Mais elle fut surprise quand Severus lui-même ôta les sorts et le plongea immédiatement dans le sommeil. Poppy lui jeta un regard noir avant de se mettre à le soigner.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser éveillé pendant que vous le soigniez, s'expliqua Severus. Il semblerait qu'il était mis sous Imperium et qu'il soit le responsable de l'état de mademoiselle Delacour.

Poppy se figea un instant avant de reprendre ses soins. Quand elle eut terminée, elle regarda ses collègues qui se dirent la même chose.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

ooooo

Harry n'était pas du tout serein. Les obstacles qu'il avait rencontrés n'étaient clairement pas du niveau d'écoliers et le fait que Fleur se soit faite torturée par Viktor sous _Imperium_ n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Il se promit que dès qu'il sortirait d'ici – et de préférence vivant – il se plongerait encore plus dans ses études pour pouvoir s'en sortir dans toutes les situations possibles.

Il marcha un long moment avant de se retrouver dans une nouvelle clairière. Échaudé par l'Acromentula, il regarda partout, y compris vers le ciel, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait pas une nouvelle à l'attendre dans un coin. Ce qu'il remarqua, par contre, c'était que cette clairière était un peu plus grande que les autres. Le brun grimaça et espéra de tout cœur que ce n'était pas pour accueillir une créature aussi grande.

En fait, la chance n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être avec lui.

La terre trembla doucement, comme si une immense chose s'approchait. Et pour être immense, elle l'était.

Harry écarquilla grand les yeux quand il reconnut qu'un Sphinx arrivait droit sur lui.

_Par tous les dieux,_ souffla Harry. _Cette fois, Dumbledore est vraiment devenu fou ! _

C'était visiblement un adulte. Donc, si Harry échouait, il était sûr de mourir dans les minutes qui suivaient. Mais ça, c'était s'il ne voulait pas jouer avec lui.

-Un enfant ? gronda le Sphinx

-Oui, serra les dents Harry. Ici contre son gré, évidemment.

-Ce n'est pas la question, fit le Sphinx. Réponds correctement à mon énigme et tu pourras passer. Trompe-toi et les conséquences seront terribles pour toi.

_Ben voyons,_ renifla Harry. _Comme si ce n'était pas évident ! _

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry.

-Voici l'énigme, fit le Sphinx.

_Dernier mot de l'expression de la surprise,_

_Quand celui-ci vient à la vie,_

_Action d'une lecture recopiée par autrui,_

_Autre nom d'une citée sacrée._

Harry retint sa surprise. Habitué aux énigmes à résoudre, il ne pensait pas que celle-ci serait aussi complexe ! Il respira un bon coup et se concentra.

Tout d'abord, il fut étonné qu'il n'y ait pas de références magiques. Venant d'une créature qui baignait dedans, c'était assez surprenant. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'énigme en elle-même. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se précipite car il savait parfaitement que sa survie en dépendait. Ou plutôt sa mort.

Dernier mot de l'expression de la surprise … se répéta Harry. Comment exprime-t-on la surprise ? Oh ? Ah ? Oui mais non. Si le Sphinx a dit que c'était le dernier mot, alors c'est une expression qui en a plusieurs. Quand on est surpris, on en reste … bouche bée ? Donc, « bée » ?

Il mit cette supposition dans un coin de sa tête.

_-Quand celui-ci vient à la vie … Venir à la vie, c'est naître. Donc … il naît. Action d'une lecture recopiée par autrui … Voyons dans l'autre sens. Quelqu'un recopie ce qu'un autre lui lit … Il lui dicte ce qu'il doit recopier ! Et autre nom d'une citée sacrée … Là, ça va être un peu plus compliqué. Le monde Sorcier a très peu de lieux clairement magiques et vénérée partout, peut-être à part Avalon ou Brocéliande. Mais ce sont des lieux, pas des villes. Par contre, coté Moldu, ce n'est pas ça qui manque. Mais la Grande Bretagne est historiquement chrétienne depuis la mort d'Arthur Pendragon. La ville sacrée de cette religion reste Jérusalem. Mais elle est aussi sacrée pour d'autres religions. _

Harry chercha soigneusement dans son esprit tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler. Il s'était penché sur le sujet quand Augusta lui avait parlé des anciens rites et de leur disparition dans le monde Moldu à la venue du christianisme. Il avait noté que les grandes fêtes dites païennes avaient été reprises dans son ensemble par cette nouvelle religion et que beaucoup de ses « miracles » pouvaient très bien être expliqués par la magie. Il s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas un Sorcier mégalomane avide de reconnaissance qui n'en était pas à l'origine. Mais comme les archives de la région, Moldues comme Sorcières, étaient soit introuvables, soit détruites, il était impossible de le savoir.

-Sion … fit Harry.

Ce nom apparaissait dans la Bible, livre sacré du christianisme. Il n'était pas sûr mais il pensait que ce nom apparaissait aussi dans le judaïsme.

_-Assemblons le tout … _réfléchit Harry. _Nous avons « bée », « nait », « dicter » et « Sion ». Bénédictertion ? Ça ne ressemble à rien ! Et si c'était « bénédiction » ? _

Le jeune homme prit encore quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

-Est-ce que la réponse est bénédiction ? fit Harry

-Exact, fit le Sphinx.

_-Tu as la bénédiction de la Magie, _souffla le Sphinx dans sa tête._ Respecte-La et Elle te protégera toujours. Les obstacles seront nombreux sur ta route mais tant que tu reviendras aux principes élémentaires, rien ne te résistera. _

_-Mais … _protesta Harry.

_-Nous savons tous que tu n'es qu'un enfant,_ coupa le Sphinx. _Nous te laissons faire à ton rythme. Du moment que les Sorciers cessent de détruire la Magie. _

_-Mais je ne pourrais pas réussir en une seule vie ! _s'exclama Harry

_-C'est vrai,_ concéda le Sphinx. _Mais tu pourras déjà t'opposer à ceux qui veulent plonger et maintenir ce monde dans le chaos. Et rappeler des choses essentielles comme l'égalité de toutes les créatures devant la Magie, y compris les Sorciers. _

_-C'est mon rôle ?_ hésita Harry

_-C'est ce qui t'es possible de faire,_ répondit le Sphinx. _Va, maintenant._

-Tu peux poursuivre ton chemin, jeune Sorcier, déclara le Sphinx à voix haute.

Harry s'inclina respectueusement avant d'obéir.

Il découvrit un passage juste derrière le Sphinx et l'emprunta. Quelques instants plus tard, il déboucha sur une nouvelle clairière encore plus grande que la précédente.

-Harry !

Le brun se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes, avant de reconnaître Cédric.

-C'est incroyable que tu sois ici ! s'exclama Cédric en se précipitant vers lui

Harry le regarda fixement dans les yeux avant de se détendre légèrement. Le Hufflepuff n'était pas sous _Imperium_.

-Est-ce que tu as vu Fleur et Viktor ? demanda Cédric. Moi pas.

-J'ai aperçu des étincelles rouges, répondit Harry. Je pense qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux a abandonné.

Il ne préférait pas lui dire tout de suite qu'ils étaient les seuls champions encore en lice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Cédric. La coupe est là-bas.

Harry se retourna brusquement et la vit à son tour, étincelante sur son piédestal.

-Tu étais là le premier, fit Harry. C'est à toi de la prendre.

-Non, secoua la tête Cédric. Tu es là avec moi donc tu es aussi digne de la prendre que moi. De toute façon, ça sera une victoire d'Hogwarts.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-On la prendra ensemble ou personne ne la prendra ! coupa Cédric

Harry rechignait visiblement. Il était exactement là où il ne voulait pas être, le gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Et Cédric était assez têtu pour refuser de prendre la coupe s'il ne la prenait pas avec lui.

-OK, on la prend ensemble, soupira Harry. Mais je préciserai que c'est toi le gagnant ! Je te laisse avec plaisir toute la gloire !

-Comme tu veux, sourit Cédric.

Les deux amis avancèrent donc jusqu'à la coupe.

-Pour Hogwarts, sourit Cédric.

Harry se laissa gagner par son enthousiasme.

-Pour Hogwarts, répondit Harry.

Et ils prirent la coupe chacun par une anse.

Et ils sentirent le Portkey s'activer.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais malgré le fait que je l'ai écrit il y a un bon moment, il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnait et qui me faisait considérer ce chapitre comme inabouti. Et même là, ce que je vous livre aujourd'hui ne me satisfait pas vraiment.  
Je suis très contente de voir que cette fic attire autant de monde. Déjà plus de mille reviews ! Encore merci de cette fidélité et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic. Je vais sûrement faire des déçus mais je vais faire une pause juste après. Non pas par syndrome de la page blanche mais parce que je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques temps. Si j'ai la possibilité, je publierai mais sinon, nous nous reverrons que dans plusieurs mois.  
Merci encore pour votre soutien et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**Ultime épreuve**_

_-Tues-le l'autre, susurra une voix. _

_Peter Pettigrow leva sa baguette et exécuta l'ordre sans aucun état d'âme. L'instant suivant, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans s'écroula, les yeux grands ouverts de terreur. Harry, figé par la surprise, fut tétanisé par l'horreur de la situation et ne put empêcher Pettigrow de le saisir. Mais quand ce dernier voulut l'emmener avec lui, le brun se débattit violemment. Excédé, l'Animagus rat le frappa à la tête, ce qui eut pour conséquence de l'étourdir suffisamment pour lui arracher sa baguette, le traîner vers une pierre tombale et l'y attacher. _

_Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le dernier champion regarda tout autour de lui. La coupe ne les avait pas emmené à l'entrée du labyrinthe, comme ils l'avaient cru, mais dans un cimetière lugubre éclairé par des torches. Non loin d'eux, un immense chaudron était posé sur un feu qui brûlait joyeusement. Alors que le soleil était éclatant sur Hogwarts, le ciel était couvert et très sombre, comme à l'approche d'un violent orage. Alors que Cédric et lui essayaient de comprendre comment ils avaient pu atterrir là, la présence de Peter Pettigrow les avait surpris et l'ordre de tuer encore plus. _

_Et maintenant, il était à la merci de ce meurtrier. _

_-Wortmail, siffla la voix. Viens à moi. Il est temps. Où est ma chère Nagini ? _

-$ Ici, maître $ _fit un énorme serpent qui se faufila vers le chaudron._ $ Il n'y a personne autour de nous $_. _

_-Bien, siffla la voix. Wortmail, laisse-moi voir notre invité. _

_-Mais maître, balbutia Peter, vous êtes encore faible ! Attendez plutôt d'être plus fort !_

_-Ma décision est prise, cracha la voix. Obéis !_

_Avec réluctance, Peter s'empara d'un petit tas de chiffons et le ramena vers Harry. Mais quand ce dernier découvrit ce que contenait exactement ce tas, il se recula de terreur et se cogna lourdement la tête. _

_Ça avait la taille d'un enfant de deux ou trois ans mais c'était là la seule ressemblance. La peau était sèche et particulièrement écailleuse d'un vert reptilien. Le nez aplati et les oreilles courtes ainsi que les pupilles fendues complétaient le tableau terrifiant. _

_-Regarde ce que tu as fait du grand lord Voldemort ! siffla durement la créature. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! J'ai été réduit à l'état d'un esprit pendant d'années et j'ai réussi à récupérer un corps, mais dans quel état ! Heureusement, mon fidèle Death Eater est venu me trouver mais je le soupçonne plus de s'être tourné vers moi en dernier recours ... _

_Harry nota distraitement les dents serrées de Pettigrow à ces mots, son attention toute focalisée sur la créature hideuse. _

_-Mais aujourd'hui, tu es tombée dans mon piège grâce à mon espion à Hogwarts ! continua la créature. Et maintenant, tu vas m'aider à récupérer mon corps ! Wortmail ! Allons-y ! _

_Pettigrow se recula brutalement et glissa la créature dans le chaudron frémissant, à la plus grande stupeur et à la plus grande horreur du brun. _

_-Les os du père pour le corps du fils, récita Peter. _

_Il lança un sort pour déterrer un cercueil qui s'ouvrit et le squelette tomba dans le grand chaudron. _

_-La chair du serviteur pour la chair du maître, poursuivit Peter. _

_Alors qu'il croyait qu'on ne pouvait plus aller plus loin dans l'horreur, Harry vit le Sorcier sortir de sa poche un immense couteau et se trancher la main, non sans difficultés. Il cautérisa rapidement la plaie dans de glisser le membre coupé dans le chaudron. _

_-Le sang de l'ennemi pour la vie de son adversaire, fit Peter. _

_Harry écarquilla des yeux en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Il se souvint d'Elias qui lui avait parlé de la magie du sang, particulièrement puissante mais très méconnue et mal utilisée. Mais cette magie avait la particularité de transmettre des dons familiaux ou de la magie. Or, Harry savait qu'il était puissant et il ne fallait surtout pas que Voldemort le devienne encore plus. Alors quand Pettigrow se rapprocha de lui avec une fiole dans la main, il supplia sa magie de ne rien donner à Voldemort et à son chien Pettigrow tout en se débattant. Il ne sut pas si cela marcha mais très vite, l'Animagus revint vers le chaudron et y versa le précieux liquide. _

_Brusquement, le chaudron bouillonna très fort et des lignes brillèrent sur le sol tout autour. Harry craignait particulièrement ce qui allait se passer et il n'eut pas tort. _

_Après des minutes qui ressemblaient à des heures, le chaudron déborda mais ne se renversa pas. L'instant suivant, une haute silhouette se redressa. _

_-Wortmail, fit une voix beaucoup plus grave. Apporte-moi ma robe. _

_Pettigrow, à la limite de l'inconscience, trouva la force de se redresser pour s'empresser d'obéir à son maître. Ce dernier s'en revêtit avant de sortir du chaudron et d'enfiler les bottes que son serviteur lui tendait. Seulement à ce moment-là il se retourna vers l'adolescent. _

_Il pensait que la petite créature était le pire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il n'avait pas encore fait face à Voldemort. Certes, il avait un corps humain mais il avait gardé sa peau écailleuse et verdâtre. Son nez et ses oreilles avaient disparu et ses yeux, d'un rouge carmin, étaient fendus tel un serpent. _

_-Me voilà dans un corps à ma mesure, sourit machiavéliquement Voldemort. Tiens donc, mais qu'est-ce donc … _

_Voldemort farfouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une baguette. _

_-C'est très aimable à toi d'abord récupérer ma baguette, Wortmail, susurra Voldemort. _

_-Elle était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, balbutia Pettigrow. Sans grande protection. _

_-Il semblerait que ce vieux fou devienne de plus en plus sénile, ricana Voldemort. Mais peu importe. Sa bêtise fait mon succès. Approche, mon cher. _

_L'air soulagé, Pettigrow se rapprocha et tendit son moignon qui recommençait à saigner. _

_-L'autre bras, ordonna Voldemort. _

_Dans un geignement pathétique, il s'exécuta et Voldemort attrapa rudement le bras où la Marque des Ténèbres luisait de malveillance. Et avec une délectation cruelle, il appuya dessus avec sa baguette. _

_Et Pettigrow hurla de toutes ses forces. _

_Harry n'était pas loin de le rejoindre, sa tête étant sur le point d'exploser, mais pour une fois, il remercia les Dursley d'avoir fait en sorte que sa tolérance à la douleur soit si élevée. _

_La minute suivante, de nombreuses silhouettes apparurent dans le cimetière. _

Transplanage,_ songea Harry à travers la douleur. _Donc … Death Eaters ?

_Le jeune homme fut surpris que son esprit soit encore capable de réfléchir et de parvenir à une conclusion logique, si ce n'était probable. Quand Voldemort estima que toutes les personnes qu'il voulait voir étaient là, il relâcha Pettigrow qui s'écroula lamentablement et se traîna dans un coin sombre. _

_-Death Eaters ! rugit Voldemort. Prosternez-vous ! Je suis votre Maître ! Je suis lord Voldemort ! _

_Et il fit sortir sa magie qui envahit les lieux. Il semblait que c'était une habitude tenace de leur maître qu'ils reconnurent et un à un, tous posèrent un genou à terre. _

_-Bien, bien, bien, fit Voldemort en embrassant du regard l'assemblée. Si peu des nôtres sont là … Entre ceux qui ont péri pour notre cause et ceux qui l'ont trahie … Mais il y a une question que je me pose … Cela fait treize longues années que j'ai disparu … Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a cherché à me retrouver ?_

_-Pardonnez-nous, Maître … s'écria l'un d'entre eux en se jetant à terre. _

_-Silence ! tonna Voldemort. _Endoloris_ ! _

_Le Sorcier se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Tous les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un cil, peu tentés de subir le même sort. _

_-Retourne à ta place, siffla Voldemort. _

_Avec difficultés, le Sorcier rampa à sa place. _

_-Je vous l'avais promis, fit Voldemort. La Mort n'a plus d'emprise sur moi. Je suis revenu et il est maintenant temps pour le monde Sorcier de se rappeler que nous sommes toujours là ! Relevez-vous !_

_Tous obéirent. _

_-Je vois que certains ont refait leurs vies … nota Voldemort. J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur chacun d'entre vous. Vous avez tous brillamment réussi. Mais aussi … la plupart m'ont renié. M'ont tourné le dos. Pour leur liberté. Seuls les Lestranges ont gardé leurs convictions intactes et sont désormais emprisonnés à Azkaban. Ne vous inquiétez, je vais aller les chercher très bientôt et là … _

_Le dernier mot exprima toutes les menaces que le mage noir comptait exécuter. Et soudain, la rage de Voldemort s'exprima en une explosion de magie qui se répandit dans chaque spectateur et agit comme des Doloris. _

_-VOUS M'AVEZ ABANDONNE ! rugit Voldemort. VOUS M'AVEZ TOURNE LE DOS ! ET POURQUOI ? POUR NE PAS ÊTRE INQUIÉTÉ ! VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER !_

_Sa magie agit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de relâcher tout le monde qui s'écroula. Harry, également touché mais dans une moindre mesure car il n'était pas directement visé, eut de sérieux vertiges avant de reprendre un peu ses esprits. _

_-Maintenant, vous allez être les témoins de mon retour, annonça Voldemort, visiblement un peu calmé. Je vais détruire devant vous celui qui a été la raison de mon absence, Harry Potter !_

_Des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent. Un sourire mauvais orna les lèvres de Voldemort et sans prévenir, il lança une série de Doloris sur le garçon qui ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. _

_-Mon cher Potter, susurra Voldemort. Sais-tu te battre en Duel ? Il parait qu'Hogwarts a eu un club il y a un temps … Ce n'est pas grave. Wortmail ! Libère-le et amène-le devant moi. Et redonne-lui également sa baguette … _

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre entièrement les paroles du mage noir, Harry, encore étourdi, se retrouva devant lui et sa baguette lui fut obligeamment rendue. _

_-En garde, Potter, ordonna Voldemort. Il est temps pour toi de te battre pour ta vie. _

_Et il attaqua. _

_Le Doloris qu'il se prit le réveilla complètement et il décida de se bouger. Il n'osa pas opposer aux différents sorts de Voldemort des boucliers magiques car il était certain d'une chose : il avait beau avoir récupérer un corps humain depuis quelques heures à peine, Voldemort restait un puissant Sorcier qu'il était évident qu'il ne pourrait battre du haut de ses quatorze ans et encore moins résister. Il se contenta donc d'appliquer l'un des conseils de Sirius en combat : utiliser le terrain à son avantage. Il esquiva du mieux qu'il pouvait, usant de sa capacité à sentir la magie pour déjouer les sorts informulés, et se cacha derrière les pierres tombales qui bien des fois explosaient après son passage. Ce jeu de chat et de la souris aurait pu continuer longtemps lorsqu'un nouveau sort se dirigea vers le brun qui dût riposter en catastrophe. _

_Et là, un phénomène étrange se produisit. _

_Au lieu de se disperser, les sorts se lièrent pour former un épais fil d'or et de magie. Les deux adversaires furent surpris et Voldemort tenta de le briser en bougeant sa baguette dans tous les sens mais rien n'y faisait. _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! rugit Voldemort _

_Les Death Eaters ne bougeaient pas, ne savant pas que faire. Pendant ce temps, des billes de lumière apparurent au milieu de l'arc et descendirent lentement vers Voldemort. Et là … _

_Des fantômes apparurent. Un vieil homme et une femme d'âge mûr. Puis … _

_-Papa … Maman … ? hoqueta Harry_

_En effet, les silhouettes de Lily et James Potter venaient de faire leur apparition. _

_-Mon chéri, sourit le fantôme de Lily. Comme tu as grandi ! _

_-Tu as raison, Lily jolie, sourit James. _

_-Sois fort, mon chéri, fit Lily. Surtout, ne laisse pas les billes revenir vers toi. _

_-Quand elles vont vers Voldemort, toutes ses victimes reviennent, expliqua James. _

_Les deux fantômes se postèrent de chaque côté de leur fils et l'encouragèrent à voix basse. Peu à peu, les fantômes arrivèrent de plus en plus, alors que les billes continuaient leur progression vers Voldemort qui enrageait de plus en plus. La détermination d'Harry se renforça à l'entente des mots de ses parents et un petit sourire satisfait s'affichait sur son visage à la vue de Voldemort qui semblait aussi confus que fou de rage et ce, malgré le mal de crâne qu'il lui infligeait. Furtivement, le brun songea que c'était de ça dont parlait Anastasia quand elle lui disait que sans contrôle sur sa magie, il ferait du mal à toutes les personnes autour de lui. _

_-Fils, souffla doucement James sous les vociférations de Voldemort. Regarde, les billes ont presque atteintes ce serpent. Prépare-toi au choc. _

_L'instant suivant, tout explosa et Harry ne vit plus rien pendant quelques instants. En voulant se redresser, il sentit sous sa main un corps. Sa vue revenant petit à petit, il remarqua avec horreur qu'il était tombé sur Cédric. Mais aussi … tout à côté de la coupe. Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui et nota que tout le monde était à terre, clairement sonné. _

_Quant à Voldemort … _

_Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il le découvrit empalé sur une branche d'un des seuls arbres du cimetière, inerte. Nagini, son serpent, gisait à ses pieds, immobile. _

_Conscient qu'il tenait sa chance alors que tout le monde n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits, Harry attrapa le poignet de Cédric et la coupe. _

_Et il disparut. _

_Son arrivée ne fut pas plus délicate que la première et le brun ne retint pas son hurlement de douleur lorsque le corps de Cédric tomba brutalement sur son poignet. _

_-Monsieur Potter ? fit une voix au-dessus de lui_

_Il prit quelques instants avant de reconnaître la voix de Poppy Pomfrey. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il était revenu à Hogwarts. Il voulut répondre mais sa voix était éraillée à force d'hurler sous les Doloris. _

_Il tenta de parler mais il n'y eut qu'un son rauque qui sortit de sa bouche. _

_-Ne bougez pas, ordonna Poppy. Nous allons déplacer monsieur Diggory qui est inconscient. _

_Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que l'immense poids qui reposait sur son corps et plus particulièrement sur son poignet ne le quitte. Il entendit l'infirmière lancer des sorts de diagnostics sur Cédric et lui et le hoquet d'horreur de Poppy le tira de sa somnolence mortelle. _

_-Il est mort, annonça Poppy. Cédric Diggory est mort !_

_Harry ferma fortement les yeux et comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps et laissa enfin ses larmes couler. Cédric était mort. Cédric était vraiment mort, tué par Peter Pettigrow. Sur ordre de Voldemort ! _

_Pendant qu'il se ressassait les derniers instants de son ami, Poppy Pomfrey s'occupa d'Harry. Elle lui donna plusieurs potions pour réduire les conséquences et l'une d'entre elles rendit son esprit beaucoup plus clair. D'après ce qu'il entendait, elle bataillait ferme pour l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Sa vue était toujours trouble malgré qu'il soit certain que ses lunettes n'aient pas de correction. _

_-Monsieur Potter, fit une voix. _

_Harry faillit ne pas se retenir de grincer des dents. Dumbledore, toujours lui, arrivait vraiment au mauvais moment. _

_-Professeur, soupira lourdement Harry. _

_-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi monsieur Diggory est mort ? fit Albus_

_-Parce qu'il a été tué par Peter Pettigrow, révéla Harry. _

_Le silence qui l'entoura lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été entendu par beaucoup de monde. _

_-Comment ça ? fit Albus_

_-Parce que la coupe était un Portkey qui nous a amené devant lui, soupira Harry. Il l'a tué parce qu'il n'avait besoin que de moi pour faire revenir Voldemort. _

_L'instant suivant, le bruit tonna à ses oreilles. _

_-Monsieur Potter, je suis déçu que vous en veniez à mentir sur un sujet aussi grave pour couvrir vos erreurs, déclara gravement Albus. _

_Harry resta ébahi pendant un instant … avant d'exploser. _

_-Qui êtes-vous pour oser dire que je mens ?! siffla Harry. Est-ce que vous étiez avec moi quand j'ai vu Cédric tomber sous la baguette de Pettigrow ? Quand j'ai vu Voldemort revenir à la vie ? Quand je me suis fait torturer ?_

_-Et quand vous auriez pu vous faire torturer ? répliqua Albus. Voyons, dites-nous maintenant la vérité !_

_Harry sentit quelque chose bouillonner en lui avant de se déverser en vagues furieuses. _

_-VOILA LA VÉRITÉ ! rugit Harry_

_Il sentit qu'il transmettait à toute l'assistance le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il avait pris la première fois la coupe et celui où il l'avait récupéré. _

_Quand tout se termina, Harry s'écroula, vidé. Tout autour de lui, le silence s'était répandu. Les spectateurs étaient tous choqués d'avoir vécu la renaissance de Voldemort. Mais aussi … sa mort. _

_-Venez, Potter, grogna soudain une voix. Vous devez aller vous reposer. _

_Harry mit un certain moment à comprendre que c'était Maugrey qui le traînait vers le château. _

_-Où nous allons ? pesta Harry_

_-Là où nous serons tranquilles, siffla Maugrey. _

_Le brun se débattit le plus possible mais en vain. Maugrey l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau où il le jeta sur une chaise. _

_-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de faire ce qu'on attend de toi, Potter ? cracha Maugrey_

_-Hein ?! fit Harry_

_Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait le professeur. _

_-J'avais tout fait pour que tu arrives là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit et tu réussis à t'échapper et pire, à le tuer ! rugit Maugrey_

_-Vous n'êtes pas Alastor Maugrey, comprit Harry. _

_L'ancien Auror était connu pour haïr avec force le mouvement des Death Eaters. Jamais il n'aurait rejoint Voldemort sans un lavage de cerveau complet. Et encore._

_-Bien sûr que je ne suis pas cet estropié borgne ! ricana « Alastor ». Mais peu importe, je vais m'occuper de toi, sale gamin. Je vais achever le plan de mon Maître ! _

_Le Sorcier brandit sa baguette sur l'adolescent désarmé. _

_-_Expelliarmus_ ! _

_Le professeur se retrouva par terre. _

_-Je ne crois pas qu'on vous laissera toucher à Harry, gronda Draco. _

_-Aucune chance, confirma Neville. _

_-Ou sinon, il faudra nous passer sur le corps, prévint Hermione. _

_Le reste du Gang entoura rapidement leur ami et Hermione rendit à Harry sa baguette. _

_-Tu l'avais laissée tomber à ton arrivée, sourit Hermione. Je l'avais ramassée avant que quelqu'un ne marche dessus. _

_-Merci, souffla Harry en se mettant en position de défense. _

_-Quatre petits Sorciers, se moqua « Alastor ». Vous n'avez aucune chance. _

_-On verra, sourit Draco. _

_« Alastor » attaqua donc. Conscient qu'il ne serait pas capable de se battre, Harry se recula contre un mur et érigea tout autour de lui un bouclier pour ne pas être blessé. Ses trois amis se défendaient parfaitement bien contre le Sorcier qui attaquait sans relâche. Plusieurs fois, les trois adolescents furent touchés mais ils ne comptaient pas laisser le Sorcier tuer Harry. Ce dernier comprit que si quelqu'un ne venait pas au plus vite, ils allaient tous y passer. Il sortit alors son miroir à Double Sens et contacta la seule personne qui pourrait les rejoindre le plus vite. _

-Harry ?! Mais où êtes-vous ?

_-Maugrey m'a emmené dans le château, répondit Harry. Hermione, Draco et Neville sont en train de se battre contre lui. Je suis trop fatigué pour le faire. _

-Où êtes-vous ?

_-Dans le bureau de Maugrey …_

-J'arrive !

_Et alors que le combat penchait en faveur du professeur, la porte vola en éclats et de puissants sorts traversèrent la porte pour frapper de plein fouet « Alastor Maugrey ». Ce dernier, surpris par cette interruption intempestive, ne fit rien pour les arrêter et fut figé et délesté de sa baguette en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait le dire. _

_-Les enfants ? fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt_

_-Professeur McGonagall ! soupirèrent de soulagement les membres du Gang_

_La femme entra alors, suivie du professeur Flitwick. Un seul coup d'œil leur fit comprendre ce qui s'était passé. _

_-Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment que vous vous attiriez autant d'ennuis, soupira Minerva en s'approchant des adolescents alors que Filius sécurisait « Maugrey ». _

_La femme sortit de ses poches le kit de secours que Severus et elle gardaient toujours sur eux en cas de crise d'Harry. Celui-ci prit les potions qui pourraient leur servir et les distribua à ses amis. Ces derniers n'étaient pas dans des états glorieux. De nombreuses plaies couvraient leurs corps et vu ce qu'avait entendu Harry, ils devaient avoir plusieurs fractures pas très jolies à voir, sans compter les malédictions que leur adversaire ne s'était pas gêné de lancer. _

_-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Filius_

_-Maugrey m'a entraîné juste après que je me sois énervé contre Dumbledore, soupira Harry. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il n'était pas le vrai Maugrey. _

_-Je suis également tentée de le croire, fit Minerva. Jamais il ne vous aurait emmené loin du directeur. Jamais._

_-Polyjuice ? proposa Draco_

_-Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir, fit Filius en indiquant leur prisonnier. _

_En effet, ce dernier se transformait sous leurs yeux pour prendre une nouvelle apparence. _

_-Il ressemble à Croupton, fit Neville. _

_-Parce que c'est son fils, déclara Minerva, les lèvres pincées. Et qu'il est censé être mort depuis plusieurs années ! Si seulement Severus était là, il nous aurait fourni du Veritaserum et nous aurions su le fin mot de l'histoire._

_-Où est-il ? souffla Harry_

_-Nous ne savons pas trop, souffla Minerva. Mais je lui fais confiance pour être en sécurité._

_-Mais nous n'avons peut-être pas besoin de lui pour l'instant, fit Filius. Laissez-moi faire … _

_Filius se plaça face au prisonnier et commença à réciter une incantation. Petit à petit, le Sorcier se mit à briller jusqu'à ce que tout s'éteigne. _

_-Je pense qu'on peut y aller, sourit Filius. _

_-Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Minerva, sincèrement curieuse_

_-Un rituel de Vérité, répondit Filius. Tout aussi puissant que le Veritaserum mais pas à la portée de tous. _

_-Très bien, fit Minerva. Qui êtes-vous ? _

_-Barthelemius Junior Croupton, répondit le Sorcier d'une voix monotone. _

_-Avez-vous pris la place d'Alastor Maugrey en tant que professeur de Défense ? demanda Minerva_

_-Oui, répondit Barthelemius. _

_-Pourquoi ? demanda Filius_

_-C'était une demande de mon Maître, fit Barthelemius._

_-Qui est votre maître ? demanda Minerva_

_-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara Barthelemius. _

_-Êtes-vous Death Eater ? demanda Minerva_

_-Oui, répondit Barthelemius. _

_-Quelle était votre mission ? demanda Minerva_

_-Je devais faire en sorte qu'Harry Potter participe au Tournoi, répondit Barthelemius. _

_-C'est vous qui avait inscrit le jeune Potter ? intervint Filius _

_-Oui, répondit Barthelemius. _

_-Pourquoi ? demanda Filius_

_-Je devais l'amener à gagner le Tournoi, fit Barthelemius. Je devais également me rapprocher de lui mais je n'ai pas réussi. _

_Harry ne fit que renifler. Il faisait très peu dans le harcèlement, merci bien. _

_-Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre ? demanda Minerva_

_-J'ai surtout agi pendant la troisième épreuve, révéla Barthelemius. J'ai soumis Krum sous Imperium et je l'ai conduit à Delacour pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Et j'ai ensorcelé la coupe pour qu'elle l'amène aux pieds de Voldemort. _

_-Où ? demanda Filius_

_-A Little Hangleton, le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, affirma Barthelemius. _

_-On vous a déclaré mort, rappela Minerva. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez devant nous ?_

_-Ma mère était malade, avoua Barthelemius. Elle a supplié mon père de ne pas me laisser mourir à Azkaban. Il a accepté et ma mère a pris ma place lors d'une visite à la prison. Elle avait une réserve de Polyjuice pour une semaine. Et elle est morte à ma place. _

_-C'était il y a près de dix ans, fit Minerva. Que s'est-il passé après ?_

_-Mon père m'a mis sous Imperium toutes ses années, déclara Barthelemius. Il avait attaché à moi un Elfe de maison pour me surveiller. Mais il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai réussi à y résister. Jusqu'à m'enfuir pour rejoindre mon maître qui m'a confié cette mission. _

_-Nous devons prévenir le directeur, soupira Minerva. Nous ne pouvons pas garder cela pour nous. _

_-Je crains que tu n'aies raison, confirma Filius. _

_-Je m'en occupe, fit Minerva. _

_L'instant suivant, un Patronus en forme de chat sauvage s'élança vers l'extérieur de la salle. _

_Mais personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. _

_Harry sentit brusquement le froid l'envahir. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, alertant les autres membres du Gang. _

_-Dementor, murmura Harry qui renforça ses boucliers Occlumens pour échapper à la vague qui n'allait pas tarder. _

_La seconde suivante, la porte, préalablement réparée et remise en place, s'ouvrit à la volée et la créature s'engouffra pour se jeter littéralement sur Barthelemius Croupton. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler mais il se débattit longuement pendant que le Dementor lui aspirait l'âme. Une minute plus tard, le corps de Croupton Junior gisait, inerte. C'est ce qui réveilla Minerva et Filius qui chassèrent le Dementor à coups de Patronus. _

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Albus ! rugit Minerva en l'apercevant en compagnie du ministre de la Magie. Vous avez tué la seule personne qui aurait pu nous mener à l'endroit où Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory !_

_-Mais c'est un Death Eater ! s'exclama Cornelius_

_Et puis ce fut le trou noir._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avant de se redresser et de regarder tout autour de lui. Quand il reconnut les murs de l'infirmerie, il se calma et se recoucha dans son lit.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Inquiétée par tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus, Poppy Pomfrey avait tenu à garder Harry à l'infirmerie. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé puisqu'il oscillait entre sommeil agité et immense fatigue. Cette nuit-là, il avait encore rêvé des événements de la dernière épreuve. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ça et attendait dans ses rares moments de conscience le moment où il rentrerait chez lui et qu'il reverrait Anastasia.

Le jeune homme reprenait peu à peu des forces. Hermione, Neville et Draco avaient également fait un petit séjour à l'infirmerie et l'avaient quitté trois jours plus tôt et revenaient régulièrement le voir dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Minerva, Severus et Filius lui avaient également rendu visite, chacun séparément. Le brun avait été inquiet de voir les traits tirés de son père mais ce dernier lui avait promis de tout lui raconter dès qu'il serait sorti.

Il avait eu la déplaisante surprise de voir Dumbledore tenter de lui parler seul à seul. Le directeur semblait encore douter du souvenir qu'il avait pu voir comme tous les spectateurs du Tournoi et tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire dire qu'il avait tout imaginé. Les premières fois, Poppy Pomfrey avait été présente à leurs entretien mais quand elle avait compris qu'il remettait en cause ce qu'il avait vécu, elle faisait en sorte de disparaître dès que le directeur pointait le bout de son nez, surtout pour que le directeur ne puisse pas à son élève sous peine de dommages magiques importants.

-Je pensais que tu dormirais encore, souffla une voix.

-Cauchemars, haussa des épaules Harry. Quelle heure est-il ?

-A peine quatre heures du matin, sourit la voix.

-Où êtes-vous ? demanda Harry

-Ici, sourit la voix.

La silhouette de Vladimir se détacha des ombres. Il était également un visiteur régulier et venait chaque nuit à l'insu du directeur.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, sourit Vladimir en prenant place au bout du lit.

-Je reprends des forces, sourit Harry. Mrs Pomfrey dit que j'ai enfin un niveau de magie correct pour que les potions agissent pleinement.

Il s'était avéré que quand Harry avait montré à tout le monde ses souvenirs, cela l'avait vidé de sa magie à un niveau critique. Quand il avait dû faire face à Croupton Junior, ça avait été un miracle que sa magie ne le mette pas dans le coma sur le champ.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Vladimir. Il semblerait que nos vacances vont être chargées.

-Vous êtes allé voir au cimetière ? demanda Harry

-Oui, répondit Vladimir. J'ai contacté la directrice du Département des Mystères et j'ai pu jeter un coup d'œil aux corps de Voldemort et de Nagini. Tu seras heureux de savoir que son serpent était effectivement son familier. Donc elle est morte dès que son maître l'a été.

-Ah, OK, fit Harry.

-Je vais te laisser, maintenant, annonça Vladimir.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Harry

-Oui, confirma Vladimir. En annonçant le retour et la mort de Voldemort, tu as fait bouger les choses. Et il y a certaines affaires qui me préoccupent dont je voudrais m'occuper.

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

-Mais auparavant … fit Vladimir.

Il posa une main légère sur la tête d'Harry qui se sentit devenir cotonneux.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-C'est pour te permettre de dormir sereinement, sourit Vladimir. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton esprit est protégé pour la fin des vacances et même ce drogué au citron ne pourra pas y faire un tour ni comprendre qui en est à l'origine. Dors, mon jeune ami, tu en as bien besoin.

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il dormait déjà.

Le dernier après-midi avant les vacances, Harry eut enfin l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie et de prendre son repas dans la Grande Salle. Même s'il n'était pas très chaud pour ce dernier point, il savait qu'il devait faire une apparition, non pas pour ses « fans » mais plus pour ses alliés politiques et financiers potentiels. Il y avait également de nombreuses rumeurs qui voulaient qu'il soit à l'article de la mort et le directeur ne faisait rien pour rassurer les élèves et faire taire les mauvaises langues. Voyant qu'il y avait encore des cours en train de se dérouler, il décida de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'en profiter pour montrer à tout le monde que l'héritier Potter était toujours dans la course. Les cours étant officiellement terminés à l'heure du repas, Harry ne se gêna pas pour sortir de sa malle des vêtements d'excellente qualité et à la hauteur de son statut social. Il voulait faire étouffer ses détracteurs – et Ron Weasley en premier – et prouver à tous qu'il allait bien.

Il entendit les élèves qui revenaient de cours et sortit son miroir à Double Sens pour prévenir Draco qu'il était là. Dix minutes plus tard, les membres du Gang entrèrent dans sa chambre et tout le monde se serra dans les bras les uns des autres.

-Elle t'a enfin libéré, sourit Neville.

-Ouais, renifla Harry.

-Et c'est pour quoi cette tenue ? dit Hermione

-Les rumeurs que vous m'avez rapportées, répondit Harry. Il est temps de rappeler aux élèves qu'ils côtoient peut-être Harry Potter mais surtout le futur lord Potter.

-Ça t'a énervé, constata Draco.

-Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que Dumbledore refuse de croire que je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de Cédric, gronda Harry. Et qu'il insinue à chaque repas que ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un menteur patenté.

Cela avait révolté les membres du Gang et ils avaient failli en venir aux mains avec le directeur la première fois. Et en interrogeant la plupart des élèves, ils avaient découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être outrés par les propos de Dumbledore. Ils connaissaient bien Harry et jamais il ne s'était montré être un menteur. Seuls les plus fidèles au directeur – comprendre Ginny et Ron Weasley en tête – soutenaient sa version, vu que les absents avaient toujours torts.

Mais plus maintenant.

En souriant, les membres du Gang décidèrent de le soutenir en revêtant des tenues similaires. Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils descendirent, conscients qu'ils seraient en retard au repas.

Et cela ne manqua pas. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la Grande Salle, ils entendirent le directeur parler.

-… ne faut surtout pas croire que le mensonge est une solution, déclarait Albus Dumbledore. La mort de Cédric Diggory est une tragédie mais clamer que le Dark Lord est une hérésie !

-Pour vous, peut-être, claqua Harry dans la salle silencieuse. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit après être revenu, est-ce que vous étiez là quand j'ai vu Cédric tomber sous la baguette de Pettigrow ? Ou quand je me suis fait torturer par Voldemort ?

-Harry … fit Albus.

-Je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, rappela sèchement Harry. Pour vous, ce sera monsieur Potter ou mieux, Héritier Potter.

-Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça au directeur ! cracha Ron en se levant

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? critiqua Harry. Toi entre tous tu es le moins bien placé pour me reprendre sur la façon dont je lui parle ! Tu es celui qui s'est le plus permis d'insulter les professeurs et les élèves et ça, depuis que tu es entré à Hogwarts et tu n'as toujours pas appris à fermer ta bouche en quatre ans !

Le garçon rougit violemment, pris en faute et se rassit.

-Cela fait une bonne semaine que je suis cloué au lit à l'infirmerie, déclara Harry. Madame Pomfrey pourra le certifier, je n'y étais pas pour soigner une quelconque crise de mégalomanie, parce que soi-disant je deviendrai le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres mais parce que mon corps se remettait des nombreux Doloris que j'ai reçu.

Des élèves crièrent de surprise.

-Oh, j'en ai choqué certains ? grinça Harry. Pourtant, vous vous amusiez bien à m'inventer toute une vie comme quoi j'aurais moi-même tué Cédric et que je serais le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais la vérité vous dégoûte ? Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Monsieur Potter … tenta une nouvelle fois Albus.

-Sachez que je vais déposer plainte contre vous, directeur Dumbledore, lâcha Harry. Pour diffamation. Je n'apprécie guère d'être accusé sans preuve du meurtre de l'un de mes amis.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta Albus

-J'ai les souvenirs de mes camarades qui sont témoins de vos tentatives de lavage de cerveau sur toute l'école, sourit Harry de manière mauvaise. Sans compter ce que vous m'avez dit alors que je venais à peine de revenir avec le corps de Cédric. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant … fit Albus d'un air condescendent. Un enfant qui se prend pour un grand.

-Continuez de le penser, sourit Harry. Mais ne dites surtout pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenu.

Ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion stérile, Harry détourna le regard et prit place au milieu de la table des Ravenclaw. Ses amis le suivirent et immédiatement le repas fut servi, alors même que le directeur n'avait pas terminé son discours. Concentrés sur le repas déposé sur les tables, les élèves en oublièrent Dumbledore qui se rassit, vaincu.

Severus masqua un petit sourire. Il avait également été témoin de la campagne contre Harry mené par Dumbledore et il était heureux que son fils le remette à sa place. Il coula un regard à Minerva et Filius et comprit qu'ils étaient du même avis que lui.

Le repas fut assez silencieux. Les élèves venaient de comprendre que dans une histoire, il y avait plusieurs versions et il ne fallait pas croire sur parole l'une des versions sans avoir entendue l'autre et surtout, se permettre de juger. Et encore plus Harry Potter. Ils se rendaient compte que le directeur avait voulu faire passer le jeune homme pour un menteur alors que pendant toute sa scolarité, il s'était montré d'une droiture sans faille. Très loin du portrait que voulait dresser Albus Dumbledore.

-Je crois qu'ils réfléchissent, ricana Neville.

-Tiens, grande nouvelle, pour une fois qu'ils font travailler leur cerveau, siffla Harry.

-Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur, constata Draco. On dirait père dans ses grands jours. Ou mieux, parrain.

-En une semaine à l'infirmerie, tu peux réfléchir à tout ce que tu as appris, fit Harry. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Il est temps que certains prennent leurs responsabilités.

Le Gang continua de discuter à voix basse, ne tenant pas compte des regards qui les fixaient.

Les élèves regagnèrent rapidement les salles communes pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle. Harry se retira rapidement pour préparer ses bagages et encore se reposer. Les trois autres, déjà prêts pour le lendemain, restèrent un peu dans la salle commune. Luna vint les rejoindre rapidement, ayant toujours soutenu le Gang quand ils se battaient contre ceux qui pensaient que le directeur avait raison en insinuant qu'Harry mentait.

-Parvati m'a dit que la plupart des Lions pensent que le directeur a toujours raison malgré ce qu'a dit Harry, annonça Padma en résumant la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-Comme c'est étonnant, railla Draco.

-Mais elle me certifie qu'ils sont de moins en moins, continua Padma. Principalement les Nés Moldus et les Sang Mêlés autour des deux derniers Weasley.

Hermione grogna.

-Si j'attrape ces deux-là, siffla Hermione.

-Toi, tu leur en veux encore pour ce qu'ils t'ont dit, rit Neville.

_Flash-Back_

_Les membres du Gang venaient de quitter leur ami qui venait de s'endormir. Malgré l'assurance de l'infirmière, ils étaient inquiets pour Harry. Ils comprenaient que l'année avait été très dure pour le brun et craignaient qu'il ne craque avant qu'ils ne rentrent en sécurité. Tout à leur discussion, ils ne virent qu'au dernier moment les deux derniers enfants Weasley dressés devant eux. _

_-Tiens, tiens, ricana Ron. Où est ce crétin de Potter ? _

_-Toujours à l'infirmerie, rappela sèchement Draco. Pourquoi ? Tu veux le rejoindre ? Je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider. _

_-Quoi, il ne supporte pas la culpabilité d'avoir tué Diggory ? railla Ron_

_-Il faudrait déjà qu'il en soit responsable, rétorqua Neville. _

_-C'est ça, ricana Ron. Saint Potter n'est responsable de rien ! Va le dire à la famille de Diggory ! _

_-C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour parler de responsabilité, critiqua Hermione. Pour celui qui ne peut s'empêcher d'insulter tout le monde parce qu'ils ne pensent pas comme toi … _

_-Mais … protesta Ron. _

_-Non, tais-toi, on n'a vraiment pas envie de t'entendre dire que tu as raison sur toute la ligne, coupa Hermione. _

_-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Neville_

_-Nous voulons voir Harry, releva fièrement le nez Ginny. _

_-Mais bien sûr, railla Draco. Et le fait que vous ne soyez absolument pas ses amis et qu'il ne veuille pas vous voir ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit, non. _

_-Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Ginny_

_-Reste dans ton monde merveilleux alors, renifla Hermione. _

_-La ferme, sale garce, cracha Ginny. Tu n'es pas de notre monde ! _

_-Effectivement, je ne suis pas née dans le monde Sorcier et j'en suis fière, déclara Hermione. Mais moi, au moins, j'ai fait en sorte d'être acceptée par les plus Sorciers de ce monde en me renseignant sur le maximum de coutumes et de traditions et en respectant les autres et les fondements de la magie. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. _

_-Qui es-tu pour oser nous juger ? siffla Ron_

_-Je fais simplement ce que vous vous permettez de faire à tout bout de champ, rétorqua simplement Hermione. _

_-Tu vas voir ! rugit Ron en sortant sa baguette_

_Sur leurs gardes, le Gang sortit également leurs baguettes. Ils savaient que si Ron faisait simplement mine de lancer un sort, les deux roux n'allaient vraiment pas s'en sortir indemnes. _

_-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? tonna une voix_

_Les élèves virent que le professeur McGonagall les avait surpris. _

_-Professeur, salua Draco. Nous rencontrons le problème habituel avec les Weasley. _

_Minerva faillit ne pas retenir un soupir d'agacement. Ces deux gamins commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. _

_-Puis-je avoir plus de détails ? demanda Minerva_

_-« Ginevra » m'a reproché de ne pas faire partie de leur monde, renifla Hermione. Tant que ce n'est pas celui où elle croit qu'elle et son frère sont les meilleurs amis d'Harry et qu'elle va devenir la prochaine lady Potter, le monde Sorcier me suffit amplement. _

_-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous reprochez à mademoiselle Granger ses origines, mademoiselle Weasley ? déclara Minerva d'un œil noir_

_-Euh … C'est-à-dire … balbutia Ginny. _

_-Elle n'a rien fait ! s'écria Ron_

_-Je suis plus tentée de croire toute personne face à vous que vous ou votre sœur, cingla Minerva. Contrairement à vous, ces élèves n'ont jamais été considérés comme des menteurs. _

_-Oh, et devons-nous ajouter que Ronald a clairement accusé Harry d'être le responsable de la mort de Cédric ? ajouta Neville_

_-Je vous demande pardon ? siffla Minerva. Vous avez osé faire _quoi_ ?! _

_Elle attrapa chaque Weasley par le bras et les traîna avec elle. _

_-Je crois qu'une bonne discussion s'impose, grinça Minerva. Je ne peux pas imaginer que vous puissiez accuser l'un de vos camarades de _meurtre_ alors que vous avez tous vu ce qui s'est réellement passé ! _

_Et elle continua de les houspiller en s'éloignant. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été fine d'insinuer que tu ne faisais pas partie de notre monde, sourit Draco.

-J'attends avec impatience l'instant où ils ne seront plus sous la protection du directeur, siffla Hermione. Là, je serais heureuse d'être l'une des premières à leur flanquer la raclée de leur vie.

-L'une des premières ? releva Justin

-Parce que tu penses vraiment que Ron et Ginny sont adorés par tout le monde ? cingla Hermione. Ils sont détestés par la majorité des élèves pour le favoritisme dont fait preuve le directeur à leur égard. Mis à part le noyau dur qui gravite autour d'eux, tout le monde a remarqué qu'ils ne se faisaient jamais punir quand ils faisaient une bêtise encore plus grosse qu'eux. Et ils se sont fait beaucoup d'ennemis, à commencer par Harry. Il n'a jamais digéré le harcèlement dont ils l'ont gratifié.

-Tu les détestes vraiment, rit Neville.

-Je veux simplement les remettre à leur place, renifla Hermione.

-Peu importe, balaya Draco. Ces Weasley ne seront jamais dignes de notre intérêt.

-C'est certain, abonda Neville.

D'un commun accord, les élèves décidèrent de discuter sur des sujets bien plus légers.

ooooo

Dumbledore se tenait debout devant la fenêtre. La fin des cours ne s'était pas passée aussi bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait espéré qu'Harry Potter ne serait pas sorti à temps pour que les élèves puissent partir chez eux avec sa version de l'histoire mais l'arrivée du jeune homme avait tout gâché. Tout au long de l'année scolaire, le directeur avait compris qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir sous sa coupe Harry sinon sous la contrainte donc il fallait absolument qu'il ait le dessus sur lui et qu'il prouve qu'il était l'avenir du monde Sorcier, au contraire de l'héritier Potter. Dumbledore pensait y arriver facilement mais la plainte d'Harry lui montrait que ce ne serait pas aussi aisé que ça. Il savait Harry peu malléable mais là, il comprenait qu'il serait aussi aimable qu'un chien de garde. Et avec des alliés tels que les Malfoy, les Longbottom et les Black, l'héritier Potter serait particulièrement bien encadré.

Son plan était que le jeune garçon soit érigé en figure de proue pour la lutte contre Voldemort et sous sa houlette bien entendu. Il savait que le chef des Death Eaters devait revenir mais il n'en avait prévenu quiconque, surtout pour profiter du chaos qui allait s'en suivre. Mais le souvenir du brun venait de changer la donne. Voldemort était mort après une explosion magique et une très grande partie de la population Sorcière le savait. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas renforcer sa position en s'instituant comme le mentor du Survivant, destiné à vaincre une nouvelle fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais le décès prématuré de Voldemort remettait en question son pouvoir politique. Comme ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait vaincu, on solliciterait de moins en moins son avis et son expertise. Il ne serait plus la coqueluche des grands de ce monde puisqu'il n'avait rien fait pour vaincre le dernier mage noir qui avait menacé la population. La popularité d'Harry Potter ne cesserait de grimper en flèche, surtout sublimé par le titre de Survivant que le directeur lui avait lui-même accordé.

Et ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Il descendit dans les sous-sols et ouvrit de nombreuses portes avant de s'arrêter devant un présentoir. Il n'osa pas ouvrir le coffre lourdement protégé magiquement qui était posé dessus. Heureusement, il avait un plan qui allait lui servir très prochainement. Il devait le peaufiner soigneusement avant de pouvoir le mettre à exécution. Et le contenu de ce coffre allait parfaitement lui servir. Il tendit la main pour l'ouvrir mais soudain …

-Maître ? fit une voix qui retentissait au loin

Dumbledore se recula brutalement. Il l'avait échappé belle. Encore un peu et il aurait été perdu. Ne voulant pas se laisser encore tenter, le directeur reposa toutes les protections avant de remonter retrouver l'un des éléments indispensables de son prochain plan.

ooooo

Le lendemain matin, assez tôt, les élèves s'emparèrent de leurs bagages pour tous prendre le train pour rentrer chez eux. Le Gang échappa efficacement à Dumbledore qui avait voulu tenter d'intercepter Harry pour lui parler. Ils grimpèrent dans le train et récupèrent Luna avant de s'enfermer dans un compartiment. Ils ne se gênèrent pas pour user de sorts clairement pas du programme mais parfaitement du niveau qu'ils se donnaient.

-C'est fini, soupira enfin Draco. Voldemort est mort.

-Mais ce n'est pas notre adversaire le plus redoutable, se renfrogna Harry. Quoique, si Dumbledore me préparait pour me battre contre Voldemort, son plan est totalement passé à la trappe.

-C'est vrai, sourit Neville.

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir vivre notre vie plus sereinement, fit Hermione.

-Ouais, fit Harry. On est libre, maintenant ! Mes amis, à la liberté !

-A la liberté ! hurla le groupe

**FIN**

_Publication terminée le 12 décembre 2015_


End file.
